The Cylons’ Infiltration
by grpruett
Summary: The Cylons found Earth before the colonies did however, the infiltration didn't go as well as the Cylons were hoping for.
1. Chapter 1

**Battlestar Galactica belongs to Universal Studios and I have no claim to it. **

**A/N: **The story "The Cylons' Infiltration" is a jump-ahead story of the "Zodiac: The Genetic Duplicate." I have plans to continue writing on the "Zodiac: The Genetic Duplicate" however, I just wanted to jump ahead slightly. For the people who haven't read "Zodiac: The Genetic Duplicate." I'm going to re-introduce my characters as the characters appear.

To anyone who is interested "Zodiac: The Genetic Duplicate" is located in the original Battlestar Galactica category. I know "Zodiac: The Genetic Duplicate" is in the wrong category; however, when I wrote the first chapter, I originally had planned to make the story for the original series. Someone suggested that I make it into the new version and so I did. I left it in the original section so people wouldn't have to question as to where it went.

Sorry for the changes to chapter 1, but someone pointed out that getting to Pluto in three hours is impossible for a sub-light engine. I hope my changes are more feasible.

**The Cylons' Infiltration**

On a Wednesday in the month of December at 12:00 P.M. local time in the United States, the news radio began with, "Today marks the one year anniversary of the final message that the militaries across the globe received containing formulas and a friendly warning of a possible threat from a robotic race known as the Cylons.

"The only clue as to who sent the fourteen messages to the militaries is the signature, 'A friendly voice from the twelve colonies of Kobol.' Now after one year later, and using the knowledge that was given to us from an unseen ally, personnel from the countries United States, Canada, Great Britain, France and Japan, will begin to construct what will be known as the Titan-Alpha space station. This space station will built in an orbit around our sun close to the asteroid belt in order to utilize the ore in the asteroids itself. The asteroid belt obits around ours sun between Mars and Jupiter.

"The Titan-Alpha space station itself will be a movable space station and its construction is estimated to take seven to ten years to complete. Once completed, the space station will become a home to over ten thousand military personnel, and will have the firepower of more than twenty battleships. It will hold approximately thirty squadrons of the United States' newest fighter, the X-9 Eagle and thirty squadrons of the Great Britain's newest fighter, the R-5 Starbuster.

"As most people know, the first X-9 Eagle was completed three months ago. Lt. Col. Marcus Willibee was the test pilot who lunched from the U.S.S Kitty Hawk and within a few hours after launching he was returning home after circling Mars. When Lt. Col. Willibee did return to Earth, his first words where, 'I could have gone to Jupiter or even further, but I was following orders not to.' The construction of the first R-5 Starbuster was completed one week after Lt. Col. Willibee's flight.

"In a related topic, congress has passed the bill to start colonizing the moon. The construction for that is to start January of next year, and like the Titan-Alpha space station, the colony on the moon will be a joint military outpost. A small portion of the moon's outpost is estimated to be finished and manned within two years along with sections of the outpost being added on, on a yearly basis. The entire project might take long as a hundred years. Congress is optimistic that civilians; possibly even whole families can migrate to the moon in less than thirty years. In other news…"

In Beth O'Brian's hometown, at an university hospital, Beth, the twenty-five-year-old surgical intern, was walking into one of the small conference rooms to join six other surgical interns; Christopher (Chris) Gates, Megan Bailey, Benjamin (Ben) Simms, Carlos Sanchez, Miles Thiemann and Alexandra (Alex) Freeman. Beth had her long red hair in a French-braid. The tip of her hair lay a couple inches from her waistline.

As Beth was taking an empty seat between Ben and Alex, she asked, "So who is our new supervising doctor?"

"Her name's Dr. Rebecca Eisen," said Ben.

"Does anyone know anything about her?" asked Alex.

"I heard she was a star surgeon from Seattle Washington," said Miles. "Mr. Schumacher offered her a good sum of money to come here and take charge of us."

"I still can't believe that Dr. Lopez is dead," said Megan.

Beth saw a mournful expression on Chris' face. She then asked, "Chris, are you okay?"

Chris looked at Beth and asked, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You seem to be taking Dr. Lopez's death harder than everyone here," said Beth.

"Beth, Dr. Lopez was late leaving the hospital because I stopped him and asked for his help on a patient," said Chris. "Ten minutes after he does leave the hospital, he dies in car accident on the interstate. If I didn't stop him then he might be …"

Beth interrupted with, "Chris, what happened wasn't your fault. Dr. Lopez's job was to help us when we needed it."

"It's Beth's fault that Dr. Lopez died," said Carlos.

Beth looked at Carlos in a confused manner and asked, "Why is it my fault?"

"You get visions of things that don't concern you, so you should've gotten a vision of the accident Dr. Lopez was involved in," said Carlos.

"Oh, I see what's going on," said Beth. "Carlos, it's been two months since I warn Cathy about you being a Casanova so get over it already."

In a loud and agitated manner, Carlos said, "You had no right, Dr. O'Brian, to tell Cathy about my past relationships."

Beth responded with, "Okay, first of all, you asked Cathy to go out with you while you were stringing two other girlfriends along and secondly and the most important, Cathy is my friend so that alone gives me the right to tell her about your other two girlfriends."

"At that time, you two barely knew each other, so don't give me that crap about you were being a loyal friend," said Carlos.

Rebecca was several feet from the conference room and heard the exchanged of words that was taking place between Beth and Carlos. Rebecca was carrying files on her seven interns.

"I make friends very easy, so it doesn't manner if I knew Cathy for ten minutes or ten years," said Beth.

"You know what your problem is, is that I have relationships" said Carlos. "Now when was the last time you had a boyfriend?'

"You don't know anything about my love life so don't even pretend that you do," said Beth.

"Like me, you have been an intern at this hospital for six months and during that time, I haven't heard of you being with a guy once," said Carlos. "You're right, I don't know anything about your love life, but I do know you haven't been with a guy for more than six months. You do like men, don't you?"

As Rebecca was walking in, Beth blurted out, "Oh screw you, Carlos." Beth along with the others turned and looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca said with a sarcastic tone, "Excuse me, but I must be lost. I was told that my surgical interns are in this room, but I think I walked into a room with a bunch of high school students. Can one of you point me to the correct room?"

"We are the interns," said Alex.

"You seven can't be my interns," said Rebecca. "I was under the understanding that my interns were professionals and not squabbling school kids."

"I'm sorry for my part of the squabbling," said Beth.

"And who are you?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm Beth O'Brian," she said.

Rebecca picked out Beth's file and asked, "Are you Dr. Kimberly E. O'Brian?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but I go by Beth," she said.

"Call me Dr. Eisen; not Ma'am and to me, you are Dr. O'Brian," she said.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, you can squabble all you want outside this hospital, but inside this hospital you will conduct yourself as a professional doctor," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

"All of you are to conduct yourselves as professional doctors," said Rebecca.

Everyone, including Beth, said almost in unison, "Yes, Dr. Eisen."

Rebecca went through the names of the others six interns to learn who was who. After going over the names, she said, "Dr. Freeman; Dr. Simms and Dr. O'Brian, at six o'clock you three will have been here for twenty-four hours, so you three are two leave this hospitals and I do not want to hear of you stepping foot in this hospital again for twelve hours."

Alex and Ben said, "Yes, Dr. Eiesen."

Beth said, "Dr. Eisen, not every day, but most days I stick around after my shift and read to some of the kids in the children ward."

"I heard that about you, Dr. O'Brian," said Rebecca. "I also believe it's good for the children so I won't step on your tradition, but when visiting hours are over, I expect you to act like any other visitor and leave the hospital."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

"Also I don't want you performing duties as a doctor while reading to the kids during your off duty hours and when six A.M. rolls around, I expect you to be here bright eyed and bushing tailed," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

Rebecca then began to conduct her briefing and fifteen minutes into her briefing, Beth's cell phone sounded. Beth looked at who was calling, and then press the button not to answer.

"Dr. O'Brian, was that call hospital business?" asked Rebecca.

"No, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. "It was my mother."

"Now to continue," said Rebecca. She then talked for another ten minutes. Before releasing the interns, Rebecca gave each one his or her assignment.

As Beth was leaving the conference room, she called her mother back. "Mom, you called?"

"Were you in surgery?" asked Valerie, Beth's mother.

"I was in a briefing with my new supervisor, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. "So what's up?"

"Can you get away from the hospital and come by here at seven?" asked Valerie.

"I should be able to," said Beth. "Why do you want me to come by?"

"Do I have to have a reason to invite my daughter over?" asked Valerie.

Beth said in a tone as if to control what she really wanted to say, "I'll be there, mom. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all I wanted," said Valerie.

"Mom, I have patients to check on, so I'll see you at seven," said Beth.

"Bye," said Valerie.

"Bye," said Beth. She then hung up and after putting her phone away she checked on one of her patients.

Somewhere between Uranus and Neptune, a single Cylon raider jumped into the solar system. After scanning each planet and finding a habitable planet, the Cylon made a FTL jump relatively close to the Earth's moon. Within fifteen minutes the raider did a short flyby of Earth and then jumped away.

At an air force base in the United States' west coast, Airman Ryder had seen a blimp on the screen and just after he had called out about the blimp it had disappeared.

Lt. Border stepped up asked, "What do you have?"

"Sir, I thought that something had shown up on radar, but it's no longer there," said Airman Ryder.

"Well, keep and eye on it, and if what you saw comes back then I'll get a plane in the air to check it out," said Lt. Border.

"Yes, Sir," said Airman.

Lt. Border turned and walked away.

5:55 P.M. at the university hospital, Beth was in the locker room and out of her scrubs.

Beth was in her every day clothes and was finishing up when Ben walked into the locker room. As Ben was walking up to his locker that was four lockers away from Beth's, he asked Beth, "You wouldn't be related to a blind man name Archer O'Brian, are you?"

"I actually do have an uncle with the first name of Archer," said Beth. "I was five since the last time I saw him, but he wasn't blind."

"Well, there's a blind man named Archer O'Brian who is being check for a possible heart attack," said Ben.

Beth gave Ben a curious look as she thought for a second. She then, without saying another word, put on her winter coat; got her purse from her locker; shut her locker and walked out. Beth walked up to the nurse's station first to find out what room Archer was in.

Inside the room that Archer was being examined in, Rebecca and Miles were hooking Archer up to a heart monitor.

When Beth stepped in the room, Rebecca looked at her and asked, "Dr. O'Brian, why are you here?"

Archer had a curious expression on his face and said, "Doctor, I think you are confused as to who the doctor is."

As Beth looked at Archer in a focus manner, Rebecca said, "No Mr. O'Brian. I have an intern who also has the last name of O'Brian, and she just walked in."

"My full name is Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian," she said.

Archer thought for a second. He then asked, "Kim-Lizzy?"

Beth grinned and said, "Yes, Uncle Archer, it's me."

"I can't believe it," said Archer. "You were only six or seven the last time I saw you, and now you are an intern doctor."

"Actually I had just turned five the last time I saw you and to be honest, I'm a little upset with you and your siblings for cutting yourselves off from us," said Beth.

Before Archer was able to respond, Rebecca said, "Dr. O'Brian, your grievances will have to wait for another time. Your uncle might have had a heart attack and since you aren't and never will be your uncle's doctor, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. "I do have a question for my uncle before I leave."

"What is it, Kim-Lizzy?" asked Archer.

"What happened to your sight?" asked Beth.

"I was a cop on the bomb squad for two years, and during my last minutes on the job, what I thought was a dud had blown up in my face just after I took off my face mask," said Archer. "That was about ten years ago."

"You were a cop like grandpa," Beth commented.

"I was, and I had a real promising career going for me before the accident," said Archer.

"Brandon's a cop," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, you can catch up with your uncle later when he's allowed visitors," said Rebecca. "Right now you have to leave."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. "I'm sorry. I have been told that I get carried away with conversations."

"That's an understatement," said Miles. "You are the most talkative person I have ever met."

Beth saw a smile on Archer's face and before she was able to respond to Miles' comment, Rebecca said, "Well the only thing I want to hear from Dr. O'Brian right now is the word 'bye' followed by her leaving."

Beth looked at Rebecca in a nervous manner and said, "Bye." She then looked at Archer. "Bye, everyone."

As Beth was turning towards the door to leave, Archer said, "Bye."

Beth instinctually waved bye. She then quickly and lightly tapped her head when she realized of what she had done.

"Is Kim-Lizzy gone?" asked Archer.

"Yes, she's gone," said Rebecca.

"Dr. Eisen, will you describe her to me?" asked Archer.

"Well, today is actually my first day that I took over as her supervising doctor, but I can tell you what she looks like," said Dr. Eisen. "She's about five foot, five. She has long red hair that is right now in a French braid."

"I've seen Beth in a bikini this past August and she has freckles every where," Miles added. "She also has a tattoo of a butterfly on her left shoulder."

"My mother was five foot, five with red hair and freckles too," said Archer. "I wonder how much she favors my mom. So can you tell me anything more about Kim-Lizzy?"

"Well, as far as I know, most people call her Beth, and she has a memory like an elephant," said Miles. "She quoted the medical book for Dr. Lopez one day and it was two pages long and word for word. According to Beth she only read the book once and it was one year before she quoted it."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Rebecca.

"He may not be," said Archer. "My mom was able to do that too. In fact, I remember being with my mom one day as she went to a doctor because she thought she was having memory problems when she misplaced her keys. When the doctor learned that misplacing her keys was the only time my mom couldn't remember something, the doctor was blown away by how good my mom's memory was."

"How old was your mother at that time?" asked Miles.

"I was in my early twenties, so I say that she was in her early to mid forties," said Archer.

"Wow," Rebecca commented.

"Wow, is right," said Archer. "And unfortunately I didn't get my mother's excellent memory."

When Beth left the hospital she went to her apartment that was only a few blocks away from the hospital. Beth's apartment was small and humble. It had a bedroom, a living room, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

After getting to her apartment Beth put on blue-jeans, a tacky blouse and her black high heal boots. After changing clothes she put on her coat again, put her purse over her shoulder and left again. Beth never fastened her coat. Within forty minutes Beth was parking in her mom's driveway. Beth immediately got out of her red midsize car that she owned since she graduated high school. She put her purse over her shoulder, walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

When Valerie opened the door and saw what blouse Beth was wearing, she said, "You know I hate that blouse and I think you wear it just to irritate me."

Beth looked at Valerie with a smirk on her face and as she walked into the house she said, "Irritating you, mom, is just a plus. I hate this blouse too, and I actually wear it because this blouse is the only piece of clothing you and I share the same feelings on."

"Why do you come over with this attitude, Kimberly?" asked Valerie.

"You are right, mom, I'm sorry," said Beth. "I do wear this blouse though so you won't criticize my other blouses and shirts."

"I did not ask you over here to fight," said Valerie.

"Why am I over here?" asked Beth.

"I ran into Ryan today," said Valerie.

Beth looked at Valerie in a curious manner and asked, "Ryan who?"

In a sarcastic manner Valerie said, "Ryan Morton; he was looking awfully bad though for being dead for two years. Your ex-boyfriend, Ryan Daniels, is who I'm talking about."

"Okay Mom, first of all, you suck at sarcasm so you really shouldn't do it," said Beth. "Second, Ryan and I broke up when he decided to go to London fourteen months ago to live so as far as I knew he was still in London and third, you and I know another Ryan. You could have been talking about the third Ryan all I know."

"I'm under the understanding that you were the one who ended things between you and Ryan," said Valerie.

"Yeah because he accepted a promotion that took him to London and I was not about to have a long distant relationship," said Beth.

"He asked you to go with him," said Valerie.

"Actually his words were more as insisting rather than him asking and I refused for several reasons," said Beth. "Not counting his sexist attitude he had towards me the top reasons are, I was still going through medical school…"

"You could have finished medical school in London," said Valerie.

"Mom, I don't want to live in London," said Beth. "I have a firm attachment to my hometown, my family and my friends, and that was what I told Ryan."

"You can always come back to visit," said Valerie.

"Mom, I made up my mind fourteen months ago and I have not once regretted my decision," said Beth. "Now can we change the subject?"

"No because in about twenty minutes, you are to meet Ryan at the Piero's Mexican restaurant," said Valerie.

Beth looked at Valerie in an awing manner and before she had a chance to respond, her cell phone rang. She then said, "I'll deal with this in a second." Beth got her phone out of her purse. Before she answered, she looked at the number and saw that it was her older brother calling. "What's up, Brandon."

"Hey Beth, I have something to ask you, and I want to hear me out before answering," said Brandon.

Beth said in a skeptical manner, "Okay."

"I know you don't like blind dates and you really don't have to think of it as a date, but there is a guy who transferred over from the fifth precinct," said Brandon. "He saw a picture of you, me and Keith together and he would very much like to meet you. His name is Spencer Westcott, but he go by Spence; he's twenty-seven. At eight o'clock Spence and I will be at Joe's Pub and if you are capable of leaving the hospital or even willing to, you can meet us there. What do you say?"

Beth looked at Valerie before saying, "So it's Joe's Pub now and not the Shamrock Pub."

Beth heard the curious tone in Brandon's voice when he asked, "You're not being held by gun point are you?"

Beth said with amusement in her voice, "No Brandon. I'm with mom and she just informed me that my ex-boyfriend Ryan is in town and without consenting with me, she made me a dinner date for me with him. You called before I had a chance to tell her that I have a previous date already."

Brandon slightly laughed and said, "I should have known that you were with mom. So you will be meet Spence and me?"

"I'll see you and Spence in a few minutes," said Beth. "Bye."

As Beth was putting her phone away, Valerie asked, "You have a date?"

"You heard what I said," Beth replied. "And even if I didn't have a date, I wouldn't meet Ryan anyway."

"Ryan was the best thing that ever happened to you and he is here to give you a second chance," said Valerie.

Beth looked at Valerie in frustrated manner for a second and bit her lip to keep from say what she wanted to say. She said in calm manner, "Mom, if you think Ryan is that much of a catch then divorce dad and be with him yourself."

"Kimberly, by you marrying Ryan, your financial future would definitely be secure," said Valerie.

"Who said anything about him and I marrying?" asked Beth.

"That is why he's back; to propose to you," said Valerie.

Beth again looked at Valerie in an awing manner. She then said, "And you can go to the restaurant and tell him that my answer is no. And now if you excuse me, I have a date with Spence to keep."

"Fine, go," said Valerie. "You never did do the right thing, so why should you start now."

"You're right, Mom, going to medical school and becoming a doctor was me doing the wrong thing," said Beth. "Bye, Mom."

As Beth was walking towards the door, Valerie said, "Okay, I'll admit that you becoming a doctor was not a terrible thing."

As Beth reached for the doorknob she said a sarcastic manner, "Be careful, Mom. You almost sound supportive of me; bye."

"Now who's being sarcastic," said Valerie.

Beth just waved bye as she walked out the door and shutting the door behind her.

Beth walked to her car without looking back. After she got in and started the car, she put in a music CD that's relaxing to her. She then backed out into the street and pulled away.

Beth went straight to her apartment first and put on a nicer blouse. She then left her apartment and went straight to Joe's Pub. The pub was only a few miles from her apartment.

Beth walked into the pub with her purse over her shoulder and looked around for a second. Brandon and Spence, while wearing street clothes, were playing pool. When Beth saw Brandon and Spence, she stepped up to Brandon and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, you made it," said Brandon.

"Yep, I made it," said Beth.

Brandon gestured towards Spence and said, "Beth, this is Spence; Spence my little sister Beth."

Beth put out her hand to shake hands and said, "Nice to meet you, Spence."

Spence took Beth hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He then kissed Beth's hand. Beth slightly grinned.

"Beth, can I get you a drink?" asked Brandon.

"Ah, sure," said Beth. "A wine cooler will be fine."

Brandon held out his pool stick for Beth to take and said, "Here, shoot for me; it's my shot and I'm solids."

Beth took the stick and asked, "Spence, is it okay for me to shoot in my brother's place?'

"Of course," said Spence.

Brandon turned and walked away. Beth put her purse on the table where Brandon and Spence had their beers. She then walked over to make her shot.

As Beth was lining up her shot, Spence asked, "So what do you do for a living?"

As Beth was making her shot, she asked, "Brandon didn't tell you." The ball Beth was shooting at went into the pocket.

"He told me a couple things about you, but he never told me what you did," said Spence.

As Beth was lining up her next shot, she said, "I'll tell you what I do, but first I want to know what Brandon told you about me." Beth then shot and again made the shot she was shooting for.

"Well, one thing he didn't tell me is that you can play pool," said Spence.

Beth just grinned. She then said, "Brandon is better than me, but I'm no slouch." She then line up her next shot. "So what did he tell you about me?'

"Actually it wasn't Brandon telling me this, but the other officers at the police station," said Spence. Beth went to shoot, but missed her next shot. "I heard that you sometimes get psychic visions."

"You know this about me and you still what to get to know me?" asked Beth.

"Why wouldn't I want to get to know you?" asked Spence.

"Well, most people who find out that I'm a psychic treat me as if I have a fatal and contagious disease," said Beth. "And truth be known, I think they have secrets that they are scared for me to see."

"Well, I have nothing in my life to be a shame of, so by you being a psychic doesn't bother me," said Spence.

Beth grinned. She then asked, "Do you know anything else about me?"

As Spence was lining up his shot, he said, "Brandon told me of how you can talk someone's ear off if you get a chance."

Beth grinned and said, "I have been known to talk until someone tells me to shut up."

"I'm a good listener, so I don't mine being around a talker," said Spence. He then took and made his shot.

"I see you are no slouch at playing pool either," said Beth.

"Thanks," said Spence.

"So what else did Brandon tell you about me?" asked Beth.

As Spence was lining up another shot he said, "He says that you are a kind person, but on the flipside of that same coin, you are a person who I definitely don't want to make mad." He again took and made his shot.

"I guess that's true," said Beth.

Spence grinned. He then asked, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a surgical intern at the hospital down the road," said Beth.

A man in his mid-fifties was walking by and heard Spence asking, "You're a doctor?"

"I am," said Beth.

The man walked up to Beth and said, "Doctor. You're a doctor."

Beth looked at the man in a curious manner, and asked, "May I help you?'

The man gestured to his waistline and said, "Yeah, I have this rash that I can't seem to get rid of. I had it for about two weeks now."

Beth saw Spence grinning. She then tried to keep from grinning and said, "You really should go see a doctor about that."

"You said that you're a doctor," said the man.

"Sir, does this place look like a hospital to you and am I wearing a white coat at this time?" asked Beth.

"No to both questions," said the man.

"Then I suggest that you do go to a hospital and that you do see someone who is wearing a white coat because I do not see any patients outside the hospital," said Beth.

"I bet you are not even a doctor," said the man. "You just said that to impress your friend."

"You're right, Sir, and I do feel very ashamed of myself for saying that I'm a doctor when I'm not," said Beth. "You really should go see someone about that rash though. It may indicate a serious problem."

"Bah," said the man.

The man turned and as he was walking away Beth saw Spence holding in a laughter. She then said as she was trying to sound serious, "I'm glad that you find that amusing."

"I'm sorry; I know that wasn't funny," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "You're fine, Spence. I actually find that slightly amusing myself."

Beth saw Brandon returning as Spence was asking, "Does that happen a lot?"

"That was my first time that someone asked me for my medical advice outside the hospital." Brandon was walking up with Beth's wine cooler as Beth continued to say, "And I hope it was my last."

"What do you hope was your last?" asked Brandon.

Beth grinned and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Brandon grinned and as he held out the wine cooler for Beth to take, he said, "Fine, don't tell me."

As Beth was taking the wine cooler, she said, "A man overheard me telling Spence that I was an intern doctor and asked me for medical advice."

"Don't be giving any medical advice," said Brandon. "You can be sued if something happens."

"Brandon, I'm not stupid," said Beth.

"Beth, you actually smarter than me, so I would never imply that," said Brandon. "I just don't want you to screw up your future just because you care for people."

"Brandon, I know not to give medical care outside the hospital and the only advice I told that guy was for him to go to the hospital," said Beth.

"Good and I'm sorry if I…" said Brandon.

Beth grinned and said, "Don't be sorry. I know you were being a protective big brother, and I like that of you." Brandon smiled. "Truthfully I can be accused of being a protective big sister to Keith… well older sister anyway."

"I think you were more protective of Keith while we were growing up than I was ever of you," said Brandon. Beth just grinned and made a gesture as if to agree. "So whose turn is it to shoot?"

"It's still Spence's turn," said Beth.

"Are you sure?" asked Spence.

"Yeah, you made two shots, but you never took your third shot," said Beth.

"You're right," said Spence as Beth took a drink of her wine cooler.

"Spence, there is one thing about Beth that you really need to know," said Brandon.

Beth looked at Brandon in a curious manner as Spence asked, "What is that?"

"Beth has an amazing memory," said Brandon. Beth just grinned. "In ten years from now, she will be able to tell you every conversation that we will have tonight word for word."

Beth grinned and said, "Well, it may not be word for word, but it will be close."

As Spence was lining up his shot he said, "Wow, that's amazing." He then shot and missed.

Before Brandon stepped up to shoot, Beth said, "Brandon, I saw Uncle Archer at the hospital just before I was leaving to go to mom's. He was being check for a possible heart attack."

"Did you ask him everything that you wanted to?" asked Brandon.

"No. Dr. Eisen, my new supervising doctor, told me to leave and I did," said Kim. "I'm thinking about going back later and checking up on him."

"How did he look?" asked Brandon. "I mean did you recognize him right away and that was how you knew he was there?"

"One of the other interns asked me if I was related to an Archer O'Brian, so I actually went looking for him," said Kim. "He does look like an older version of what I remember of him, so I would have recognized him anyway."

"Well the visiting hours about over so I can't go to the hospital tonight, but I will go tomorrow during visiting hours," said Brandon.

The man who asked for medical advice was walking by again as Beth was saying, "That's one good thing about me being a doctor at the hospital. I can go there after visiting hours."

The man stepped up to Beth and said, "Young Lady, we all know that you're not a doctor. So shouldn't you try something new to impress your friends?"

Brandon was about to say something when Beth said, "You are right, sir. Do you think I can get people to believe that I'm an astronaut?"

"With your gorgeous body, you should tell them that you are a super model," said the man.

Beth grinned in pleasant manner and mock, "Super model? I have to give that a shot. Thanks for the tip."

"My pleasure," said the man. "Take care."

"Bye," said Beth.

As Brandon went to take his shot, Spence asked, "So Beth, what do you do for fun besides playing pool and joking around with people?"

Beth grinned at Spence before answering.

Out of view from Earth's inhabitants, a single base ship jump into the solar system behind the Earth's moon. Seconds later ten small vessel left the base ship. Each vessel was carrying one copy of all of their human modeled Cylons. After launching the small vessels the base ship jumped away.

Several minutes later, over Beth's hometown, one of the Cylon vessels strategically collided and attached itself with a large airliner from behind. Every seat aboard the airliner was occupied. The captain of the airliner couldn't figure out what had happened, and as he was preparing for a crash-landing, he radioed, "Mayday-mayday. This is flight 209. We had been struck by an unknown object and we are rapidly losing altitude." He then reported his position.

In Canada, London, Australia, Brazil, Argentina, China, Yakutsk Russia, Egypt and Angola, the other nine Cylon vessels made their move in a similar manner to infiltrate the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

In Beth's hometown, the airliner made a crash-landing on the highway just ten miles from the university hospital. Numerous of vehicles were involved in the disaster. Most of the drivers and passengers of the vehicles were among the wounded.

No one at Joe's Pub heard the crash, but within five minutes, three men had stepped in and were talking about the incident.

Beth still had a half bottle of wine cooler when she heard about the crash. She then handed the bottle to Brandon and said, "I'd better get to the hospital."

"Of course," said Brandon. "There's a chance that Spence and I will be called back to work too in a few minutes."

Beth faced Spence and said, "It was a real pleasure meeting you. Most likely, I will see you around."

Before Beth had a chance to walk away, Spence asked, "Beth, would it be all right if I call you sometime?"

Beth had a grin on her face as she took a couple of seconds to think of her answer. She then said, "Sure; I would like that. You can get my number from Brandon. Bye."

Spence grinned and said, "Bye.

Beth turned and walked quickly towards the exit. Her cell phone was sounding as she was leaving the pub and when she looked at who was calling, she recognized the number was being from the hospital.

Minutes later, inside the emergency room of the university hospital, Beth was stepping up to Dr. Eisen. Dr. Eisen saw Beth and said, "We haven't received anyone from the plane crash yet, so you have time to go change into your scrubs."

Without attempting to move, Beth said, "Dr. Eisen, I did have a half a bottle of a wine cooler. I'm not drunk though."

"Thanks for telling me," said Dr. Eisen. "For the first hour, I'm going to have you stay out front and help prioritize the injured. After that hour is up, then you can scrub in for surgery. Now go get your scrubs on before the injured starts piling in."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. She then started to walk past Rebecca.

"Oh, Dr. O'Brian," said Rebecca.

Beth stopped and as she faced Rebecca again she asked, "Yes, Dr. Eisen?'

"Your uncle did have a mild heart attack, but according to all the test results, he should recover nicely," said Rebecca.

"Thanks, Dr. Eiesen, for the information," said Beth.

"He also have visitors; relatives of yours I'm guessing," said Rebecca. "Once you get your scrubs on, you might be able to stop in for a minute or two."

"Thanks again, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

Rebecca just nodded and then turned to walk away. Beth also turned and continued down the hallway.

Beth went straight to her locker and changed into her scrubs. Except for the cell phone that she attached to her waist, she locked her personal items in the locker.

After leaving the locker room, she went and visited Archer, Archer's wife Sally, Archer's son Daniel and Archer's daughter Cindy. Cindy was thirty-two and Daniel was twenty-eight. Kim recognized Sally, but she didn't recognized Daniel or Cindy. Sally's parents were also in the room and the only reason why Archer and his family were in town was for a family reunion with Sally's family.

At Joe's Pub, Ryan stepped in and looked around. When he saw Brandon playing pool with Spence, he walked up to him.

As Spence was making his shot on the pool table, Brandon watched Ryan walking towards him. When Ryan stepped up to Brandon, Ryan said in a slight English accent, "I was told that Beth is here. Is she?"

"Beth was here a few minutes ago, but she left," said Brandon.

"Did she go home?" asked Ryan.

Brandon shook his head. He then asked, "Have you heard about a large jet crash-landing on the interstate?'

"Yeah, the traffic is a mess in a lot of areas," said Ryan. "So where is Beth?"

"Beth is a doctor, and normally a disaster as large as a jet crash-landing, all of the doctors in the vicinity are called back to their respective hospitals," said Brandon.

"So Beth is at the hospital," said Ryan.

"That's correct," said Brandon.

"Which hospital is she working at?" asked Ryan.

"A word of advise Ryan; you do not want to show up at her work," said Brandon.

"Okay, I'll try to catch her later," said Ryan. He then turned and walked away.

"Who is he?" asked Spence.

"He is Ryan," said Brandon. "He and Beth dated for about nine months. They broke up when he moved to London."

"Were they serious?" asked Spence.

"Things were serious between them up until the moment Ryan announced that he was taking a promotion that was offered to him and that the promotion was sending him to London. Beth was furious at Ryan for not consulting her on his decision and when Ryan hinted to the fact that a woman should stand by her man, Beth hit the roof and ended the relationship then and there."

"Beth doesn't like standing behind her man?" asked Spencer.

"Beth doesn't like sexism," said Brandon. "Ryan lost Beth because he assumed that Beth would drop everything and follow him to London just because he was going to make a high figure salary in London as some kind of manager or supervisor. Now if Ryan would have consulted with Beth before making his decision on the promotion, things might be different today between them two."

"So the moral of you story is, consult with Beth before making decisions," said Spence.

"If you ever date her and that you don't want her dropping you like a hot potato, you've better consult her before making any life changing decisions," said Brandon.

"Thanks for the hint," said Spence.

"No problem," said Brandon. He then went to take his shot.

At the university hospital, Beth visited for only five minutes before getting word that survivors were on their way to the hospital. Beth then said her goodbyes to everyone in the room, and went straight to emergency room.

Beth got to the emergency room a couple of minutes before the first ambulances rolled in. As instructed, Beth prioritized the wounded and the human modeled Cylons were among them. Two resident doctors were also prioritizing the wounded as well. The six other surgical interns were assisting surgical doctors in the operating rooms.

Beth walked up to Number-Six to determine her condition. Number-Six's right upper arm, left shoulder and forehead on her left side were wrapped to stop the bleeding from a laceration. Her right wrist was sprained and was wrapped. Beth determined that her condition was moderate; however, before Beth was able to go to the next patient, the Cylon grabbed Beth's arm and asked, "Please tell me what happen?"

Beth had gotten a vision of when the Cylon were preparing to board the vessel with the others.

In the vision, six Sharon Valerii modeled Cylons were standing close to one another when one asked, "So how do we become a part of their society?"

"A disaster site is always chaotic and confusing, so integrating at a disaster site is always a good method," said Number-Six."

Within the vision Beth had also caught a glimpse of a two male modeled Cylon, and several combat Cylons before Number-Six brought her out of her vision by exclaiming, "Doctor-doctor." When Number-Six saw Beth looking at her in a focus manner, she asked, "What happen to me?"

Beth answered in a manner as if not to say what she knew, "You were involved in a plane crash. You have a few lacerations that do need suturing along with bruises and a slight sprain to your right wrist. The paramedics done a good job of wrapping the lacerations so your bleeding is actually under control and therefore your injuries are not life threatening. I know it's going to be a pain in the ass for you to wait patiently until you are treated and I very much apologize for the length of time that you will be waiting, but there are people who are more seriously wounded than you who need to be treated immediately. So please sit tight for now and be patient with us. You will be treated as quickly as we can get to you."

Number-Six slightly grinned and said, "You're refreshingly honest."

Beth grinned and nodded her head. As Beth moved away from the Cylon, she walked towards a nurse named Penny. Just before Beth stepped up to Penny, she took her phone off her pants and held it out for Penny to take.

Penny looked at Beth in a curious manner as Beth said, "Penny, take my phone; scroll through the phone book for the name Brandon and call it. Tell him I need to see him and it's urgent. He is to come straight into the emergency room."

"Yes, Doctor," said Penny.

After Beth handed her phone to Penny, she turned towards the patients who needed to be prioritized. Before selecting her next patient, she looked at each patient, one by one. She didn't spot anymore of the four Cylons she saw in her vision.

Beth's attention was then drawn to two paramedics as they were wheeling in an injured woman and yelling, "We have a seriously injured woman here."

Beth rushed over to the gurney and as she stepped up, she saw that it was the Sharon model Cylon. Beth only hesitated for a split second when she saw who was on the gurney. She then yelled out, "I need a blood type cross match here stat…"

Number-Six sat up slightly and watched Beth's performance as Beth performed her duties in a competent manner. Beth had prioritized Sharon as critical and had sent her to be operated on immediately.

As Beth was walking up to another patient, Penny walked up to her and said, "Brandon will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks Penny," said Beth. "If you wouldn't mind, put my phone in my coat pocket.

"No problem, Doctor," said Penny. She then placed Beth's phone in Beth's coat pocket.

Beth then turned her attention to her patient.

Number-Six watched Beth as Beth performed her duties for a short time before her attention was drawn to a nurse who was asking the less serious wounded to identify him or herself. Number-Six listened closely to the wounded as each one gave his or her name and where he or she was from. Some of the wounded, mostly men with wallets, were able to provide proof of health insurance. As Number-Six was listening carefully, she learned that the people were from several different cities.

When the nurse walked up to Number-Six, and asked Number-Six for her name and where she was from, Number-Six combined a different first and last name of what she heard and said, "My name is Savannah Hill. I'm from Boston."

The nurse gestured to a man who was a short distance from her and asked, "Oh, are you related to Jared Hill?"

"No relations," said Number-Six. "I was traveling alone."

As the nurse wrote down the name, she asked, "Do you have health insurance, Ms. Hill?"

"I do, but I lost my belongings in the disaster; my ID and proof of insurance were with my belongings," said Number-Six.

"Is there anyone who you can call to get your health policy information?" asked the Nurse.

"I'm afraid not," said Number-Six.

"What is the name of your health provider?" asked the nurse.

"I actually just recently switched heath providers and at the moment I can't think of which provider it was," said Number-Six. "Will that be a problem?"

"At this emergency room, we don't turn away uninsured patients or patients who can't pay, so no, it won't be a problem if you can't provide us with proof of insurance," said the nurse. "When you are able to, you should send us the information."

"I will do that," said Number-Six.

"What is your address and phone number?" asked the nurse.

Again Number-Six had mixed the information she had heard and said, "It's thirty-two fourteen, Magnolia Street, Boston Massachusetts… I just recently moved to that city and I can't think of the zip code off hand."

"Let me know if you think of it later," said the nurse.

"I will," said Number-Six. "Oh and I don't have a phone."

The nurse nodded and then asked about medical history. When the nurse got all of the pertinent information, she moved to the next patient.

Ten minutes later, Brandon and Spence walked into the hospital. The people in reception and waiting area were slightly more than normal. After Brandon and Spence walked up to the nurse's station, Brandon told the nurse who he was and that he was paged there by his sister. The nurse at the nurse's station wouldn't let Brandon pass into the emergency room, but she did write out a note that said that he was in the waiting area and had it sent to Beth.

A nurse named Claire stepped up and handed Beth the note. After Beth read the note she said, "I need him in here."

"Doctor, it's against the policy to let him back here," said Claire.

Beth said loud enough for only Claire to hear, "He's a policeman, and I need him in here as a policeman."

"If there is something going on that needs to involve the police then you should went to Dr. Snyder first," said Claire.

"Okay, fine," Beth then wrote the message on the slip of paper, 'The threat that Kimberly-two had warned us about is here. They are not all machines though. Some are like us. Perhaps clones of humans. The plane crash needs to be treated like a terrorist attack and the homeland security need to be brought in.' Beth folded the paper a couple of times and said, "Claire, take this note back to Brandon."

"Yes Doctor," said Claire. Claire then turned and walked away.

Beth's attention was then drawn to an orderly who was pushing a dead body on a gurney.

Beth walked up to him and asked, "What do you have?'

"Don't bother with this one, doc," said the orderly. "This one died on the way here."

Beth lifted up the cover to view the body and saw that it was one of the male Cylons. Beth then asked, "Were you taking him to the morgue in the basement?"

"Yes, Doctor," said the orderly.

"Put this one in the freezer and mark him to be autopsied," said Beth.

"Okay, but we know what caused his death," said the orderly.

"What killed him is not what he will be autopsied for," said Beth.

"Okay," said the orderly.

As the orderly walked away, Beth stepped up to another patient.

Out in the waiting area, Brandon was reading the note Beth sent him. Spence stood beside Brandon and read the note at the same time. People were frequently walking past them as they read the note.

After seeing what the note said, Spence asked, "What's going on?"

"This is not my secret to say," said Brandon.

"Beth wants you to contact homeland security and since we both are policemen, we are part of the homeland security," said Spence.

"Beth is referring to the feds and not the local boys in blue… except you're right," said Brandon. "It will affect us as well."

"So you are going to tell me?" asked Spence.

"Yes, but you are to keep this to yourself, and I will deny it if it gets out," said Brandon. Spence looked at Brandon in a perplexed manner. Brandon said only loud enough for Spence to hear, "Beth is the friendly voice from the twelve colonies of Kobol."

Spence looked at Brandon in a skeptical manner and asked, "What?"

"Beth has been in contact with humans from the twelve colonies for the past year," said Brandon. "These humans are refugees who are fleeing the robotic Cylons, but according to this note, the Cylons are not all machines and they are now among us."

"How is Beth in contact with the twelve colonies of Kobol?" asked Spence.

"A couple of days after Beth's fourteenth birthday Beth was abducted by space aliens," Brandon began. Spence looked at Brandon as if he wasn't sure what to believe. "She was missing for two days, and when she returned that was when her psychic ability came to be known."

"So these alien gave Beth her psychic ability?" asked Spence.

"No; Beth and I both have our reasons to believe that her ability was already emerging and was about ready to make an appearance when she was abducted," said Brandon. "Her psychic ability consists of seeing past and future events along with the ability to astral project."

"Astral projection, as in someone's spirit leaving one's body?" asked Spence.

"That's right," said Brandon.

"So Beth leaves her body and goes to wherever those refugees from Kobol are and talks to them?" asked Spence.

"I could say yes to that, but that's really not all there is to it," said Brandon.

"There's more?" asked Spence.

"Yeah, not only did the aliens abducted Beth just after her fourteenth birthday and then released her, but they also cloned her. We call her clone Kimberly-two. Oh, they also abducted and cloned six other people from Earth as well; however, during the cloning process the aliens who abducted Beth and the other six were involved in some kind of accident that left all of the clones in stasis for slightly more than ten years. About one year ago the refugees from Kobol found Beth's fourteen-year-old clone along with the other clones. Those clones are now living with those refugees. Beth and Kimberly-two have the same psychic and astral projecting abilities. Kimberly-two is also the only reason why we even know about the refugees from Kobol and the Cylons."

"I have more than one question, and my first question is, why are you referring to the clone as Kimberly-two?" asked Spence.

"Beth's first and middle names are Kimberly Elizabeth," said Brandon. "Before Beth was abducted everyone except for our grandma called her Kim. Kimberly-two still goes by the name of Kim."

"Okay, my next question is, did Kimber… did Kim astral project to Beth and that was how Beth found out about the refugees?" asked Spence.

"Well actually, when Beth found out about Kim, Beth thought Kim was a ghost that was appearing to her and Kim thought she was only dreaming about an adult version of herself," said Brandon. "You see Kim was actually astral projecting in her sleep. Kim didn't even know she had that ability. Beth decided to conduct an experiment to find her ghost, and she did too. However, Kim was very much alive and living among the colonies. Beth said that Kim was in the middle of eating her food and almost choked when she saw Beth's astral projecting spirit."

"So Beth and Kim can see each other?' asked Spence.

"Beth is the only one who can see Kim as Kim astral projects, and Kim is the only one who can see Beth as Beth astral projects," said Brandon.

"This is all fascinating," said Spence.

Brandon took his phone off of his belt and said, "If there are no more questions, I really need to call the feds."

"I believe I'm pretty well caught up now; thanks," said Spence

Brandon grinned as he dialed information for the FBI. After he was transfer to the FBI by the operator, he identified himself and then, while not trying to sound like a nut case, he reported what he knew of the homeland threat.

Brandon was answering the FBI's questions for twenty-five minutes and when he finally got off the phone he told Spence, "Okay, we are instructed to remain where we are until the FBI gets here."

Just as Brandon was putting his phone away, Spence saw Ryan walking in. Spence gestured towards Ryan and said, "Look at who just walked in."

Brandon turned to look and when he saw that it was Ryan, he said, "I'm going to see what he doing here." He and Spence then walked up to Ryan. "Ryan, if you are not sick or injured, Beth is going to injure you if she catches you here."

"I know she will be upset with me at first, but once she hears what I have to say, she will take me back," said Ryan.

"Ryan, it's very apparent that only Beth can set you straight, so I'm not going to try to talk you out of seeing Beth," said Brandon.

"You don't think that Beth will take me back," said Ryan.

"To be honest, Ryan, I don't see that happening," said Brandon. "And I do think that it will be a waste of time for you to even try."

"There was one time when you were for Beth and me being together," said Ryan.

"That was when Beth had feelings for you, and then you made that fatal statement that caused your relation with Beth to crash and burn," said Brandon. Brandon gestured towards Spence. "Changing the subject, this is Spence, a fellow officer at my precinct."

Ryan put out his hand to shake Spence's hands and said, "Nice to meet you."

As Spence shook Ryan's hand he said, "Likewise."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to find a seat in the waiting room," said Brandon.

Brandon turned and as he walked towards the waiting area, Spence and Ryan followed. As soon as they walked into the waiting area, they found three empty seats and sat down.

Brandon, Spence and Ryan sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes before two male FBI agents walked into the hospital. One of the two was carrying a briefcase. They immediately stepped up to the nurse's station and had Brandon paged. When Brandon walked up to the FBI agents, Spence and Ryan were beside him.

The two agents saw the three men stepping up. The agent carrying the briefcase asked, "Is one of you, Sgt Brandon O'Brian?"

"I'm Sgt Brandon O'Brian," he said as he pulled out his wallet and showed his police badge.

"Sgt. O'Brian, I'm Agent Mitchell; we spoke on the phone, and this is my partner Agent Garibaldi," said the agent who was carrying the briefcase. "Sgt. O'Brian, after hanging up with you, I took the liberty of checking your and your sister's records. You are a promising policemen. Your captain has even put you in for another promotion."

In a delightful manner Brandon asked, "I'm up for a promotion?"

Agent Mitchell looked at Brandon in an uncertain manner and said, "I guess I just let the cat out of the bag. Anyway, your sister is a promising doctor with one hitch. She's a psychic and she helps the local police along with the police from the surrounding counties from time to time. You actually called us because of a vision of a homeland security threat that your sister had gotten."

"Yes, agent Mitchell," said Brandon.

Agent Mitchell looked at the nurse and said, "Nurse, please inform Dr. Kimberly O'Brian that two agents from the FBI are here and that Agent Mitchell requires her immediate presence."

The nurse gave Agent Mitchell a dubious smile and said, "I will pass your message to her."

Agent Mitchell looked at the nurse in a confused manner as the nurse was walking away.

In the emergency room Beth was examining a man in his late twenties who suffered a head trauma. Beth was prioritizing him not being too serious when the nurse walked up to her and whispered in Beth's ear, "Two agents from the FBI are here and they are insisting to see you."

Beth whispered back, "Is Brandon O'Brian still here?"

"Your brother is with them now, but they are saying that your presence is required," whispered the nurse.

"Tell the FBI that I have no problem with speaking to them after everything around here has calmed down," whispered Beth.

"The one who sent me in here isn't going to like that response," said the nurse.

"Well, tell him that my first priority is to the patients," said Beth.

"Okay," said the nurse. The nurse then turned and walked away.

Beth refocused her attention back to her patient and said, "Sir, we are taking the critical people first and your condition is not too serious. Please sit patiently and someone will see you as soon as possible."

"Yes Doctor," said the man.

Beth walked away and walked over to where medicines were kept. She took out two syringes and two tranquilizing bottles. She filled the syringes with the tranquilizers and after putting the cap on the syringes, she put them in her coat pocket for easy access. She then moved on to her next patient.

As the seconds slowing past into minutes, Beth had prioritized the next patient as not being critical and before she had a chance to walk towards her next patient, she saw Agent Mitchell walking in.

Penny had stepped up to Agent Mitchell and said, "I'm sorry sir, but you are not allowed back here."

Agent Mitchell flashed his badge at Penny and said, "Where can I find Dr. Kimberly O'Brian?" Beth watched as Penny pointed her out and Beth remained where she was standing as Agent Mitchell stepped up to her. After he flashed her his badge, he said in a volume to where only Beth can hear. "Dr. O'Brian, I'm Agent Mitchell. I understand that you had your brother call my partner and I here for a homeland security threat. Now that we are here, you refusing to talk to me."

"I'm not refusing to talk," said Beth. "I'm just extremely busy."

Before Agent Mitchell had a chance to say anything, there was a page over the com-system, "Dr. O'Brian, report to the operating room-three. Dr. O'Brian, report to the operating room-three."

Beth looked at her watch and said, "In fact, as you heard I'm being called away; most likely to assist in surgery."

"I'm afraid you will have to disregard that page," said Agent Mitchell.

"Agent Mitchell, when things are not so backed up here, I'll be more than happy to talk to you, but right now, I have a job to do."

"Doctor, you can go willingly with me so we can talk in private or I can arrest you; it's your choice," said Agent Mitchell.

"Agent Mitchell, are you allergic to anything? Any medicines?" asked Beth.

"No and why are you asking me that?" asked Agent Mitchell.

Beth looked past Agent Mitchell and as she had a baffled expression on her face, she blurted out, "What the hell?"

Agent Mitchell turned to look and when he did, Beth took out one of the syringes from her pocket and injected Agent Mitchell with it.

Agent Mitchell quickly faced Beth and demanded to know, "What did you just shoot me with?"

Number-Six was drawn to the commotion between Beth and Agent Mitchell as Beth said, "It was a tranquilizer. I wanted to know if you were allergic to any medicines so I can do that. In about two minutes or so you will be knocked out and you will be out for about three hours. After you regain consciousness in about three hours mostly likely we should be able to talk."

In a slur and sluggish voice, Agent Mitchell said, "I will have you arrest for insulting a FBI agent." He then weaved from being in a daze.

Beth called out, "Hey, I need a wheelchair here."

Penny rushed over with a wheelchair just in time to catch Agent Mitchell from collapsing in the floor. When Agent Mitchell was in the wheelchair, Penny asked, "What happened, doctor?"

"It seems that he faints in the sight of blood," said Beth. "Penny, put him somewhere out of the way for now."

Number-Six knew that Beth had sedated the man she was talking to and when Beth turned to walk away, she saw Number-Six staring at her with a big grin on her face. Beth grinned back as she walked away.

At the nurse's station, Agent Garibaldi was pacing impatiently and would look at his watch every five minutes. When Agent Garibaldi saw that Agent Mitchell had been gone for twenty minutes, he said to the nurse, "Something isn't right. Can you go and check on my partner for me?"

In a bothersome tone in her voice she said, "I'll be back."

When the nurse walked into the emergency area, Agent Garibaldi again paced in an uncomfortable manner. Brandon finally demanded, "Will you stop pacing? You are making me nervous."

"Look, I have only been a FBI agent for less than twenty-four hours now and I'm a little nervous," said Agent Garibaldi.

"What were you before that?" asked Ryan.

"I was actually a deputy to a back-wooded town," said Agent Garibaldi.

"How long has Agent Mitchell been with the FBI?" asked Spence.

"He said twelve years," said Agent Garibaldi. "He claims to know all the tricks and says that he will teach me the ropes." Agent Garibaldi then saw a dubious grin on Brandon's face, but chose to ignore it.

Agent Garibaldi paced for another three minutes and when the nurse returned she said, "Agent Garibaldi, apparently Agent Mitchell faints in the sight of blood and he has fainted twenty-five minutes ago. He is now resting comfortably."

"Wait, if he had fainted, wouldn't he be conscious by now?" asked Agent Garibaldi.

"I have seen people being out this long after fainting," said the nurse. "Of course those people had a medical issue."

"Take me to him," said Agent Garibaldi.

"Follow me," said the nurse.

The nurse led Agent Garibaldi to his partner and after he got there, he had the nurse to break an ammonia inhalant under his partner's nose. When his partner didn't twitch, he said, "My partner didn't faint. I want to know what happened to him."

"Well, other than being out cold, he seems to be fine so getting a doctor to look at him right now will be next to impossible," said the nurse.

"He came in here to talk to Dr. O'Brian, and now I want to talk to her," said Agent Garibaldi.

"Well, let's find out where she is," said the nurse. She then led Agent Garibaldi to Penny. "Penny, do you know where Dr. O'Brian is at?"

"She was called to surgery," said Penny.

"I want to talk to her," said Agent Garibaldi. "Take me to her."

"Sir, you are not allowed to go there," said Penny.

Agent Garibaldi pulled out his badge and as he showed it to Penny he said, "I am here on official business and I need to talk with her."

"Sir, I really don't care who you are," said Penny "You are not allowed to go there, but what I will do is get word to her that you want to see her. However, right now, you have to leave this area."

"Again, I will be in the waiting room," said Agent Garibaldi.


	3. Chapter 3

In operating room-three, Beth was assisting Dr. Eisen as Dr. Eisen was reattaching a man's leg. They were still several minutes from finishing up when a nurse entered the room, while wearing a mask.

Dr. Eisen glanced at the nurse and as she refocused her attention on the man's leg, she asked, "What can I do for you, Nurse?"

"There's a FBI agent in the waiting room and he wants to talk to Dr. O'Brian," said the nurse.

"I know why he's here and it can wait," said Beth as the nurse waited in the room for a reply.

Rebecca said as she continued working, "Would you like to enlighten me as to why one of my interns is getting a visit from the FBI."

"For the past year, I'm guessing that you have been hearing the talk about a possible invasion of a robotic race known as the Cylons," said Beth.

"I've believe it's nonsense, but what about it," said Rebecca.

"It's not nonsense and not all Cylons are machines," said Beth. "Some are like us. I'm guessing some kind of human clone."

"What are you talking about?" asked one of the surgical nurses.

"Two live Cylons were brought in with injuries along with the victims of the plane crash," said Beth. "A third Cylon came in too, but he was DOA. I instructed the orderly to put him in the morgue and to mark him to be autopsied."

"And you know about these Cylons how?" asked Rebecca.

"Dr. Eisen, I don't know if anyone had told you this about me, but I'm a psychic…" said Beth.

Rebecca interrupted, "You're a psychic?"

Beth was about to answer when one of the nurses said, "She is. That was why she touched everything around her when she stepped up."

"I get my visions from touching things and I try to force any vision I might get before the surgery starts so I don't get a vision during surgery," said Beth.

"Okay, that explains the corky ritual I saw earlier that I was scared to ask about," said Rebecca. "Did you get one of your visions of the Cylons being among us?"

"One of the Cylons grabbed hold of my arm while I was prioritizing the injured," said Beth. "And from the vision I got, I know that the Cylons had caused the plane crash so they can use the disaster to get infiltrators in without being notice."

"Through a personal experience, I do believe in psychics," said Rebecca. "I also know that psychics can be wrong. What is your ratio of being right and wrong?'

"I'm right a lot more often than not," said Beth.

"I've never known of you to be wrong," said one of the nurses.

"Okay, now why is the FBI here?" asked Rebecca.

"My brother is a policeman and after I got that vision of the attempted infiltration I called my brother," said Beth. "I inform him at what was going on and I suggested for him to call homeland security."

"And now the FBI is here and wants to talk to you," said Dr. Eisen.

"Exactly," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, I'm a bit skeptical about all of this talk about Cylons; however, if Cylons are real and that they are here with injuries, I don't see them going anywhere soon," said Rebecca. "Therefore, I actually agree with you. The FBI can wait until things slow down."

"Does that mean I have you support if I took a drastic action in order to do my job?" asked Beth.

"I'm somewhat scared to ask this, but what do you mean by that?" asked Rebecca.

"There are actually two FBI agents in the hospital," Beth began. "They came here to ask me questions and I knew this minutes before coming up here. In fact one had showed up in the emergency room and tried to force me to abandon my duties to answer his questions. To get rid of him, I actually injected him with a tranquilizer. He's fine, but he'll be out for three hours."

"Okay, I suddenly realize that Mr. Schumacher is not paying me enough," said Rebecca.

"Dr. Eisen, if I didn't tranquilize him, I wouldn't have been able to perform my duties," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, together we will deal with the consequences of your actions later," said Rebecca. "Right now we have injured people to deal with."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

The nurse who was waiting for a response asked, "Dr. Eisen, what should I tell the FBI agent who is waiting to talk to Dr. O'Brian."

"Tell the FBI agent that Dr. O'Brian is unavailable to answer any questions at the moment," said Rebecca. "Once there are no longer people with limbs that needs reattaching, foreign objects that need to be removed from people's torso or gushing wounds that need to be closed, then and only then will Dr. O'Brian and I together will meet with them and answer all the questions they want to ask. Oh and do not say anything about that one FBI agent being tranquilized."

"Yes, Doctor," said the nurse. She then turned and walked out.

"Thanks, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, I would like to go over at least one protocol regulation with you," said Rebecca.

Beth said in a timid tone, "Okay, Dr. Eisen."

"While you are working under my supervision and if you see anything that you suspect that should involve the authority of some branch, you are not to call your brother or any other relative who happens to be a policeman or have some other kind of position of authority," said Rebecca. "What you are to do is find me immediately and tell me about the situation and then I will decide when or even if the police or the homeland security gets called in. Am I clear, Dr. O'Brian?"

"Perfectly clear, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, what you did reminds me of a MASH episode between Hawkeye and Col. Flag," said the anesthesiologist.

"Well, I don't want to see anymore reruns of MASH episodes being act out in this hospital," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

A short time later, at the Nurse's station, the nurse who was sent to find Beth had stepped up to Agent Garibaldi and told him what was said.

"Dr. O'Brian called my partner and me here," said Agent Garibaldi. "So I don't understand her reluctance to talk to us."

"Beth is not reluctant," said Brandon. "She just feels that doing her job is more important right now. She'll talk when she gets the time."

Agent Garibaldi pulled out his cell phone and said, "Well, I have to call headquarters and report what's going on." He then dialed his phone.

As the minutes ticked away into an hour, two other FBI agents, Agent Louis and Agent Cortes joined Agent Garibaldi, Brandon, Spence and Ryan in the waiting room. Agent Louis was the ranking agent in the region. All of the wounded from the disaster were at one of four different hospitals. As the minutes slowly moved into another hour, Beth assisted Rebecca with two other operations. As the minutes faded into the third hours, most of the people who came in with serious injuries were resting comfortably in the recovery room. The surgeons were now treating the wounded with minor injuries.

Beth was in the middle of assisting Rebecca in their fourth operation together when Agent Mitchell woke up. He walked back into the waiting room and saw the two other agents there.

Agent Mitchell stepped up to Brandon and demanded to know, "Where is your sister?"

Brandon looked at his watch and said, "I'm guessing that she's doing her job and operating on people."

"Well, I hope your sister enjoyed her short career as a doctor because after tonight, her career as a doctor is over," said Agent Mitchell. "She's going to jail for assaulting a FBI agent…"

Agent Louis stepped up and said, "You're not charging her with anything,"

"Sir, Dr. O'Brian injected me with a tranquilizer," said Agent Mitchell.

"And you allowed her do it?" asked Agent Louis.

"I didn't allow her, Sir," said Agent Mitchell. "She tricked me into looking away from her and when I did, she injected me."

"Agent Mitchell, if you file charges against my sister, you will become a poor joke among every policeman in this city," said Brandon.

"Are you threatening me?" Agent Mitchell demanded to know.

"Everyone, calm down," said Agent Louis. "Agent Mitchell, Sgt. O'Brian is right. If you charge Dr. O'Brian for assault, you are going to have admit that you were duped by her in court and you will be committing a career suicide; regardless if Sgt. O'Brian tells the officers at his precinct or not."

"Sir, Dr. O'Brian assaulted me and you want me to ignore that fact," said Agent Mitchell.

"Yes, I do," said Agent Louis. "Arresting her will not mend your broken ego."

"Sir, Dr. O'Brian had impeded and investigation and…" Agent Mitchell had gotten out.

"And you were attempting to impede her job as a doctor in a middle of a disaster," said Spence.

"I agree with Officer Westcott," said Agent Louis. "Dr. O'Brian may have stepped over her bounds, but then again so did you. Now as your superior, I'm insisting that you drop this."

"Sir, I am within my right to arrest her for assault," said Agent Mitchell.

"Yes, you are, Agent Mitchell and I can't stop you either," said Agent Louis. "What I can do though, is talk to the judge who will be trying the case, and I will recommend a light and suspended sentence. Most likely all she will get out of your troubles is a small fine. Is that really worth reliving your embarrassing moment of you, a seasoned FBI agent, being outsmarted by a surgical intern?"

Agent Mitchell looked at Agent Louis in a resentful manner for a second. He then said, "Sgt. O'Brian, you win. No matter what I do, I will end up on the losing end, so I will not charge Dr. O'Brian with any crime."

"You will be doing the right thing," said Agent Louis.

"Sir, what is it about this doctor that has you on her side?" asked Agent Mitchell.

"Dr. O'Brian is a psychic," Agent Louis began. "I know there are hundreds of other psychics along with thousands of so-called psychics out in the world, but Dr. O'Brian is the one who had discovered the Cylon-threat. That alone makes Dr. O'Brian a valuable resource. Now this agency is not in the practice of casting aside valuable resources."

Agent Mitchell nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

At an elevator down the hall from the nurse's station, Beth and Rebecca were stepping off the elevator. They walked for a short distance from the elevator when Beth saw the FBI agents, Brandon, Spence and Ryan.

"Crap," Beth said barely loud enough for Rebecca to hear.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Rebecca.

"My ex-boyfriend is also here." She then pulled out the second syringe from her pocket and continued to say, "Would it be all right if I tranquilize him and have him mailed back to London."

Rebecca saw the syringe Beth was holding and as she took it from her, she said, "Give me that."

As Rebecca was dropping the syringe in her coat pocket, Beth said, "It was just a thought."

"Well, that kind of thinking is why you are most likely in trouble with the FBI," said Rebecca. "Do you have anymore syringes on you?"

"No; I just made two," said Beth. "I was thinking I would have to use them on both FBI agents."

Agent Mitchell saw Beth and Rebecca stepping up and gave Beth resenting stare. Brandon and the others saw the expression on Agent Mitchell's face and turned to look.

When Beth and Rebecca stepped up, Agent Mitchell said, "Dr. O'Brian, all the years of being a FBI agent, not one time was I assaulted in the manner that you had insulted me."

"I'm really sorry that I done that, but at the time, you were keeping me from doing my duties as a doctor," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, I'm Agent Louis and the leading agent," he said. "Now as long as you fully cooperate with the FBI agency from this point forward, Agent Mitchell will dismiss all charges that he has on you."

Before Beth had a chance to reply, Rebecca said, "She will cooperate with your agency or she will have more than legal problems to deal with."

Beth responded with a timid grin.

Agent Louis reached out his hand to shake hands with Rebecca and asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Eisen; Dr. O'Brian's supervisor," she said as she shook Agent Louis' hand. "Dr. O'Brian informed me of the situation surrounding her and she knows not to pull another stunt like tranquilizing Agent Mitchell again."

"Dr. O'Brian, according to your brother, you had a vision of Cylons being among us and these Cylons are human like us?" asked Agent Louis.

"I believe they are clones because in my vision, I saw six of the same person standing in one group," said Beth as Carlos stepped out from the emergency room. "Now there are two live Cylons and one who came in DOA." When Carlos saw Beth he walked towards the group. "I had an orderly mark the one who came in DOA to be autopsied."

Rebecca saw Carlos stepping up and asked, "Dr. Sanchez, is there anything you need?"

"Ms Savannah Hill wants Dr. O'Brian as a doctor otherwise she won't submit to treatment," said Carlos.

"Who's Savannah Hill?" asked Beth.

"She has blonde hair," said Carlos. He then saw Beth looking at him in curious manner. "She could pass for a super model." Beth made a gesture as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Beth, the woman said that she wants you because you were refreshingly honest with her."

Everyone saw the recognition in Beth's eyes as she said, "Agent Louis, Savannah Hill is actually one of the two I was telling you about. I actually got my vision from her."

"Dr. Sanchez, tell Savannah Hill that Dr. O'Brian will be right with her," said Agent Louis.

"And why are you giving me orders?" asked Carlos.

Agent Louis pulled out his wallet and said as he showed his badge to Carlos, "Because I am Agent Louis of the FBI."

"I see the authorities finally caught up with you, Beth," said Carlos.

"Kiss my ass, Carlos," said Beth.

"Do I have to treat you two like children?" asked Rebecca.

"No, Dr. Eisen," Beth and Carlos said in unison.

"Dr. Sanchez, let Savannah Hill know that Dr. O'Brian will be there in a few minutes," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Carlos. He then turned and walked back towards the emergency room.

When Carlos disappeared behind the door to the emergency room, Agent Louis asked, "Dr. O'Brian, how do you get your visions?"

"Through touch," said Beth.

"If Savannah Hill is a Cylon, asking questions will only get her nervous, but if you are able to get a vision of something relevant then that would be helpful," said Agent Louis.

"I can't control when I get a vision or what I see in the vision," said Beth.

"It's really not a big deal if you don't get a vision," said Agent Louis. "Most likely she will ask you questions to get a feel for this city. Go ahead and tell her anything about the city that she wants to know. If she inquires about a place to stay after being release from the hospital, tell her that the Catholic Church three blocks away can put her up."

"Okay, I'll do that," said Beth. "What if she doesn't go to the church?'

"You don't have to be concern about that," said Agent Louis. "Once we know who the Cylons are, there will be someone trailing their every move and once we believe all of the Cylons are accounted for along with finding out what their mission is, we will apprehend them."

"Okay," said Beth. "Is there anything else?"

"That's it," said Agent Louis. "You're up, so get in there."

Beth just nodded and as she was about to turn, Ryan said, "Beth, whenever you get time, I would like to talk to you."

Beth looked at Ryan and said, "Let me save you a whole bunch of time, Ryan. I know you're back from London to ask me to marry you, and my answer is no. Now I have something to do."

Beth turned and as she was walking away, Ryan said, "I and two others had bought out a major company in London. I bought a house in this city and a private jet so I can commute back and forth from London and here." Beth ignored Ryan and was reaching for the door. "Beth, I'm sensitive to your wants now." Beth walked through the door without saying a word.

"Ryan, I really believe that you are wasting your time," said Brandon.

"Maybe, but she's worth trying to get back with and I'm not giving up yet until I exhaust every effort," said Ryan.

Brandon said in a skeptical tone, "Okay."

In the examination room, Number-Six was sitting patiently on the examination bed. When Beth walked in with Number-Six's chart in her hand, Number-Six said, "Dr. O'Brian, thank you for being the one who treats me."

"Actually, I feel honored," said Beth. "I'm actually an intern and you, Ms. Hill, are the first patient who asked for me over the other doctors."

"I prefer to be called Savannah," said Number-Six "And Dr. Sanchez told me that you were an intern when I requested you. I got the feeling that he doesn't like you very well."

"No, he doesn't," said Beth.

"Did you do something to him?" asked Number-Six.

"He thinks so," said Beth. "Dr. Sanchez was dating two women and as he was stringing those two along, he asked another woman out on a date. He's pissed off at me because I warned the third woman about the other two women."

"Ah," said Number-Six.

Beth put down the chart and picked up the medical supplies that she needs to suture up Number-Six's wounds. As Beth stepped up to Number-Six, she said, "Well, let's uncover those lacerations so I can stitch you up. I'll start with your right upper arm." Beth then proceeded to remove the wrap on Number-Six's arm. "After I see what we have here, I'll give you a local anesthetic to numb your arm so you won't feel the pain as I clean and stitch your arm up. You will need a tetanus shot too."

"Doctor, are you from this city?" asked Number-Six.

"I am," said Beth. "I was born and raised here and if I have my say about it, I will die here."

"You don't like to travel?" asked Number-Six.

As Beth continued to treat Number-Six she said, "It's not that, I actually love to travel from city to city as a tourist, and after a week or two of traveling, I want to return home; and this city is my home."

"Well, I have never been in this city before, and not to disrespect your city, I never had planned to be here even as a tourist," said Number-Six. Beth just grinned. "However, I think I'm stranded in this city for a while. I doubt that the people in charge of this hospital will allow me to lodge here until I can find a way home, so do you have any suggestions where I can go until I am able to leave?'

"There are a few hotels and motels in the area and I think the cheapest room starts around sixty dollars a night," said Beth.

"I lost everything in the plane crash," said Number-Six. "These clothes I have on are basically all I have and I really don't have anyone to call for help."

"I don't know where they are, but there are a few homeless shelters in the city," said Beth. "Also there's a Catholic Church that you can go to. That church is on this road and three blocks away. When you leave here just go North on the main street."

"Thanks for the information," said Number-Six.

"You're welcome," said Beth. Beth then proceeded to numb Number-Six's arm. Just after injecting Number-Six with a local anesthetic Beth's cell phone sounded. Beth looked at who was calling and then proceeded to clean Number-Six's wound.

"That's not anything important, Doctor?" asked Number-Six.

Beth said in almost a disgusted toned, "That was my mother calling, and ninety-nine percent of her calls are not important."

"You said that with a resenting tone," said Number-Six.

"My mother and I don't share the same views especially when it comes to my life goals and it tends to clash more often than not," said Beth.

"Your mother isn't happy with you at becoming a doctor?" asked Number-Six.

"It's not really that," said Beth. "In her own way, she shows her approval about me becoming a doctor."

"What other life goals are there?" asked Number-Six.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I really don't want to get into that subject with you," said Beth.

"I understand and I'm not offended by you not confiding in me," said Number-Six. "It does help though to talk about your troubles; even if it is with someone you just met."

Beth grinned. She then took a deep breath and said, "A little more than a year ago, I ended a relationship with a guy name Ryan because he made a life changing decision without even consulting me. My mother thought that the decision he made would greatly benefit me financially and to be honest it would've. But if I would've went along with that decision I would had to give up what I want out of life. Oh and I would had to move across the globe too and I have already told you about how I feel about that." Number-Six just grinned. "Now today of all days, Ryan is back in town and is asking me not only to take him back, but to marry him. I no longer want anything to do with him and my mother is annoyingly insistent for me to accept his proposal."

"I now understand your attitude towards your mother," said Number-Six. Beth just grinned. "Was Ryan the man you sedated?'

"No," said Beth. "That man was a totally different problem which is a very personal subject, so I won't be confiding in you on that."

Number-Six said in an understanding tone, "Okay." She the asked in a normal tone, "Dr. O'Brian, since I'm going to be in this city for a while, do you know of any good paying jobs available?"

"I can't help with that, but I think I do know someone who can," said Beth. "Before you leave the hospital, I'll get back to you on that."

"Thank you, Doctor, for all the help you're giving me," said Number-Six.

"You're welcome," said Beth.

At a hospital in London England, the Number-Six model Cylon and two of the male model Cylons were leaving the hospital. The Cylons that went to Canada, Australia, Brazil, Argentina, China, Yakutsk Russia, Egypt and Angola were also walking around their respective cities. The ones who were in Brazil, Argentina, China, Yakutsk Russia, Egypt and Angola were unable to speak the local language; however, within a short time translators were found.

At the University hospital, Beth was finishing up at treating Number-Six's wounds. After Beth put on the band-aid on Number-Six's forehead to cover the stitches, she said, "Okay, sit tight for a few moments while I get you that tetanus shot. Oh and when I'm out, I'll ask that person I know about if he knows of a job."

"Yes, Doctor," said Number-Six.

Beth left the examination room and when Rebecca saw her, she stepped up to Beth and asked, "How did things go, Dr. O'Brian?"

Beth said to where Rebecca was the only who was able to hear, "I didn't get any visions, but I think things went good. Savannah was also asking about finding a job and I thought Agent Louis could help, so he could control things better."

"That's not a bad thought, but he and Agent Cortes left," said Rebecca. "Agent Mitchell and Agent Garibaldi are still here. They're in the waiting room with Brandon, Spence and Ryan.

"I hope Agent Mitchell isn't one to hold a grudge," said Beth.

"I think he's calmer than what he was before," said Rebecca.

"I'll find out," said Beth.

Before Beth was able to walk away, Rebecca said, "Dr. O'Brian, when you get done with Ms. Hill, you are to point out the body to be autopsied to Agent Mitchell so he can collect it. You are then to leave and I don't want you back until eight in the morning"

"I want to be the one to do the autopsy," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, according to your file you have only fourteen months experience as an assistant to a coroner while he performed the autopsies and that is not near enough experience to satisfy the U. S. government on this matter, so the body gets turned over to Agent Mitchell," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

"Oh and I do want you to know that you did do a good job tonight," said Rebecca. "You have the potential to be a great surgeon."

Beth smiled and said, "Thanks for saying that, Dr. Eisen." Rebecca just grinned and nodded. Beth then walked away.

Brandon and the others were sitting in the waiting area among the other people who were waiting. When Agent Mitchell saw Beth approaching, he and the other stood up and stepped up to her.

Beth glanced at Spence just for a second and when she faced Agent Mitchell she said, "I didn't get a vision, but I did tell the Cylon about the Catholic Church."

"Good," said Agent Mitchell.

"She's asking about finding a job and I thought the FBI could help us out with that," said Beth.

"If she's a Cylon, why would the FBI help her to get a job?" asked Ryan.

"The FBI could monitor her moments better or control what she does," said Beth.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Agent Mitchell. He then reached for his wallet. "I even know where she can apply." He opened his wallet and pulled out a business card. "I have a friend who is a real estate broker and he's actually looking for an assistant." He then held out the card for Beth to take. "His name is Gregg Rose."

Beth took the card and said, "I'll give the card to Savannah."

"I'll give my friend a call and highly recommend her for the job," said Agent Mitchell.

"Well, I better get in there," said Beth. "Oh and the Cylon saw me tranquilizing you so you shouldn't be the one to trail her when she gets released. She might get suspicious if she sees you every time she turns around."

"Please don't remind me of that incident," said Agent Mitchell.

Beth slightly grinned. She then faced Ryan and asked, "Why are you still here?"

"I waiting around to talk to you," said Ryan.

"I have no interest in talking to you and I am now insisting that you leave," said Beth.

"Beth, please?" asked Ryan.

Beth faced Brandon and asked, "Isn't Ryan dangerously close at stalking me?"

Brandon looked at Ryan and said, "Beth ask you to leave and if you don't leave you can be arrested for stalking."

"Beth, please give me five minutes," Ryan begged.

"You lost that privilege a long time ago." Beth then said in a stern manner, "Now leave."

"Ryan, there are to policemen and two FBI agents standing right beside you, so you better leave before you are arrested for stalking," said Spence.

"Fine, Beth," said Ryan. "I'll sell the house I just bought and I'll go back to London."

"I just want you out of my life… again and where you go is your business," said Beth. She then turned and walked away.

Ryan stuck his hand out for Brandon to shake and said, "Brandon, it was good seeing you again."

"It was good seeing you again, but to be honest, you shouldn't have attempted to get back with Beth," said Brandon.

"I'm still in love with Beth so I had to try," said Ryan. "Bye; Bye Spence. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Spence.

Ryan then turned and walked away.

Seconds later, Beth walked back into the examination room and stepped up to Number-Six with a syringe and an alcohol wipe in one hand. The business card was in the other.

She held out the business card for Numbers-Six to take and said, "I'm not sure what the job entails, but I was told that a man name Gregg Rose is looking for an assistant."

Number-Six looked at the card and asked, "Is Gregg Rose a friend of yours?"

"I never met him," said Beth. "Okay, let's finish up here and then you are free to leave."

As Beth was opening the package to the alcohol pad Number-Six asked, "I'm slightly embarrassed of not knowing this, but why do I need that shot?"

"It's a tetanus shot," said Beth. Beth went to wipe Number-Six's arm to prepare the shot. "If you get the bacterium that causes tetanus you could get muscle spasms or even lockjaw. Getting a tetanus shot prevents that. When a person gets severely cut in the manner that you have, it's a good idea for that person to get a tetanus shot. This shot is also good for four years, so you won't need it each and every time you get severely cut within that time."

"So you are giving me that shot without you knowing if I had it within the last four years," Number-Six commented.

"I don't see any scars on you that would indicate that you had severe wounds in the past that would require a tetanus shot," said Beth. "Also, if you had a tetanus shot before, you wouldn't be enquiring about it. Am I wrong?"

Number-Six slightly grinned and said, "You're not wrong, Dr. O'Brian."

Beth gave Number-Six the shot. She then said, "Okay, you are all finished. Keep your wrist wrapped for a few days and those stitches should be ready to come out in two weeks. You can either come back here to have them remove or you can go see a private doctor to have it done."

"Thank you, Dr. O'Brian," said Number-Six.

Beth grinned and said, "You're welcome. Now follow me to the nurse's station and after you get discharged, you are free to leave."

"Yes, Doctor," said Number-Six. She then followed Beth to the Nurse's station.

Beth handed Number-Six's chart to Nurse Baker and as she faced Number-Six she said, "Nurse Baker will handle things from here. Have a goodnight, Savannah."

"Goodnight," said Number-Six.

Beth walked back to where Brandon, Spence, Agent Mitchell and Agent Garibaldi were at and when she stepped up, she looked at her watch and said, "Brandon, you have been here for a few hours. Will you be explaining things to Kristi?"

"Kristi and the kids are visiting her mother so I'm actually wife and kid free until Sunday night," said Brandon.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Beth.

"Oh no," said Brandon. "One of Kristi's cousins is getting married this Saturday and they went for that. I tried to get off so I could go with them, but being so close to Christmas, I wasn't able to do it."

Beth looked at Agent Mitchell and said, "Anyway, Agent Mitchell, Dr. Eisen instructed me to point out the body in the morgue to you and then go home. So unless someone needs to be here to trail Savannah Hill, everyone can follow me."

"Agent Louis had placed a few agents in position to trail Savannah Hill, so Agent Garibaldi and I are good to go with you," said Agent Mitchell.

"That's good," said Beth. "Follow me then."

Beth led everyone to the elevator and after getting there she pressed the down-button. The elevator took a short time to arrive. After the door opened everyone stepped in. Beth pressed the button for the basement. After the elevator door shut, everyone heard Beth's stomach growling.

"What was that?" asked Agent Garibaldi.

"My stomach," said Beth. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm actually getting a little hungry."

"Can I buy you a late dinner?" asked Spence.

Beth gave Spence a grin and as the door was opening she said, "Okay." Beth walked off the elevator. "Follow me, everyone."

Beth led everyone to the morgue and when they stepped in, Beth noticed four freezer drawers that were marked with a body to be autopsied.

Beth walked up to one of the drawers and opened it. The person there wasn't the Cylon, but when Agent Mitchell saw the face, he asked, "When did this body come in?"

Beth looked at the record and said, "This body been here since yesterday morning. Is there anything wrong?"

"We have been looking for this man for the past forty-eight hours," said Agent Mitchell. "We can stop looking now."

As Beth shut the drawer, she said, "I hope he wasn't an agent."

"No, he was actually and informant," said Agent Mitchell. "I was told he had information on a gun runner, but he disappeared before he could tell us."

Beth opened another drawer and after seeing that it wasn't the Cylon she shut it.

When Beth opened the third drawer and saw the body she said, "This is the one. This is the Cylon. Dr. Ryman would be the person you want to talk to about getting the body released in your custody."

"Thank you, Dr. O'Brian," said Agent Mitchell.

"Agent Mitchell, can I be present or assist with the autopsy?" asked Beth.

"That would be against regulations," said Agent Mitchell.

"I had to ask," said Beth. Agent Mitchell just grinned. "The third Cylon that I saw was seriously injured and she's most likely in the recovery room. Should I show you to her?"

"That would be good," said Agent Mitchell.

"Follow me, people," said Beth.

As they were walking back towards the elevator Agent Garibaldi asked, "How many Cylons did you see in your vision?"

"I saw four, but I only saw three of those four entering the hospital tonight," said Beth. "The fourth one might have gone to another hospital. Agent Mitchell, I'm excellent at drawing and I have no trouble with drawing from memory; in fact most of the drawings I do is from memory. Anyway, I can draw you the faces of the Cylons I saw in my vision."

"Agent Mitchell, Beth is a great artist," said Brandon.

Beth grinned at Brandon for a second. They were then stepping up to the elevator and Beth pressed the button.

"If you are able to then that would be great," said Agent Mitchell.

"I will be here in the morning at eight and if you come by around that time I will have it for you," said Beth.

As the elevator door opened, Agent Mitchell said, "I'll stop by."

Everyone then stepped on the elevator.

Minutes later, and after a short search, Beth and the other were walking up to the Sharon Valerii modeled Cylon. The Cylon was still unconscious with an IV in her arm along with breathing on a respirator.

Beth picked up the Cylon's chart and as she looked at it, she said barely loud enough for her group to hear, "This is the one I saw multiple copies of in my vision. The hospital listed her as a Jane Doe. She suffered broken ribs along with major abdominal injuries. A fractured right arm… the list of injuries goes on."

As Beth put the chart back, Agent Garibaldi said, "It appears that she and our friend in the morgue took the brunt of the attack."

"This wasn't an attack," said Beth. "This was their way to infiltrate us. I also doubt that this was the only place infiltrators were sent. Agent Mitchell if I was in your position I would be checking for other disasters around the U.S. and possibly all around the globe for similar incidents at the time of our plane crash."

Agent Mitchell grinned and said, "I'm way ahead of you. I called in about an hour ago to have someone to do that. The results came back that this was the only place in the United States; however, there were similar disasters reported in London, Yakutsk Russia, Edmonton Canada and Lanzhou China around the same time. Unusual activities were also reported in two locations in South America along with regions in Northern Africa, Southard Africa and Australia. Also Agent Louis had gathered the security tapes of the patients entering this hospital and the tapes from the surrounding hospitals and is going to get permission from the government of the cities I just mention to compare those tapes to theirs."

"Cool," said Beth.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to a nurse entering the room. The nurse looked at Beth and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Doctor?"

Agent Mitchell showed the nurse his badge and said before Beth was able to reply, "I'm Agent Mitchell of the FBI, and I needed to get a look at this patient. Dr. O'Brian was just helping me out. In fact, we're finished here."

"Okay, I'm leaving you guys and change out of my scrubs," said Beth.

"Beth, I'll wait for you down stairs and then we can go to that Italian restaurant that you like so well," said Spence.

Beth gave Spence a grin and said, "I see Brandon been telling you things about me."

Before Spence had a chance to respond, Brandon said, "I just mentioned a couple places you like to eat."

"I'm not upset, Brandon," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, meeting you had been interesting," said Agent Mitchell. Beth just grinned. "However, Agent Garibaldi and I will see you later

Beth waved and said, "Bye. Spence, I see you in a few minutes."

Spence just nodded. Beth then left the room.

Beth went straight to her locker and changed into her every day clothes. After putting on her winter coat and putting her purse over her shoulder, she left the locker room and walked towards the waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon and Spence were talking and when Beth stepped up, Brandon looked at Beth and said, "Well Sis, I'll let you and Spence go on your dinner date."

Beth grinned. She then asked, "Have you eaten?"

"I actually ate a microwave pizza at the bar just after you left so I'm good," said Brandon.

Beth looked at Brandon in a skeptical manner for a second. She then said, "Okay. Spence, I'm okay with leaving my car on the parking lot if you want to drive."

"I was actually riding with Brandon," said Brandon.

"Okay, I'm driving," said Beth. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," said Spence.

"I'll walk out with you two," said Brandon.

As they were walked towards the exit, Beth said, "Brandon, you are welcome to join us."

"Really, I'm fine," said Brandon. "I'm not even hungry."

"Okay," said Beth.

Number-Six was in the parking lot and when Beth, Brandon and Spence were a short distance from Beth's car, Number-Six saw them and called out, "Dr. O'Brian." As everyone turned to look, they saw Number-Six stepping up. "Dr. O'Brian, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I'm a little confused."

"That's okay, Savannah," said Beth. Beth then gestured towards the others and said, "Savannah, this is my brother, Brandon and a friend of ours, Spence. Brandon; Spence, this is a patient of mine, Savannah Hill."

"Nice to meet you, Savannah," both Brandon and Spence said.

"Likewise," said Number-Six.

"So how can I straighten out any confusion?" asked Beth.

"I do not know which direction to go to get to that church you were telling me about," said Number-Six.

"I will be actually driving by there when we leave, I can drop you off," said Beth.

Number-Six saw Brandon and Spence giving Beth a curious look. She then said, "I hate to impose on you like this."

"Don't be silly," said Beth. "Dropping you off at the church is not even taking us out of our way."

Number-Six grinned and said, "Okay. I accept your offer."

Beth pointed towards her car and said, "My car is that red one right there." Beth then pulled out her remote with keys attached to it and pressed the button to unlock the doors.

"Beth, I'll call you later," said Brandon.

Beth nodded and said, "Okay, Bye."

"Bye," said Brandon.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Brandon," said Spence.

Brandon just waved and walked away.

Number-Six watched Brandon and asked. "Dr. O'Brian, are you sure I'm not intruding?"

"I'm sure," said Beth. "Spence and I have a dinner date and dropping you off at the church is not going to delay that."

"Okay," said Number-Six.

Beth, Spence and Number-Six walked to the car. Spence got into the passenger seat and Number-Six got into the back on the passenger's side. Beth started the car, but before she backed out of her parking space, she put in a music CD of a rock band. Beth put the volume of the radio to where people can talk with trying to talk over the music.

As Beth was backing out of her spot, Spence asked, "Beth, do you listen to other types of music besides what is playing?"

Beth stopped backing up and as she put her car into drive she said a joking manner, "You mean there's something about me Brandon didn't tell you." Beth then drove off.

Spence grinned and said, "I need to learn a few things about you from you. So what kind of music do you like?"

"I actually like all kinds of music," said Beth as she looked at Number-Six in the rearview mirror. "Savannah, is this music okay for you?"

"It's fine," said Number-Six.

"Beth, the reason I was asking because I'm more fond of country," said Spence.

"Is that your polite way at telling me that you hate my choice of music?" asked Beth.

Spence said in somewhat of a defensive manner, "I don't hate it…"

As Beth was ejecting the CD she said, "I'm joking. I have no problem with listening to country." She then pressed a button that was preset to a country station.

"Did you two just recently meet?" asked Number-Six.

"We did," said Beth. "In fact Brandon arranged it for Spence and me to meet just before the plane crash." Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner. "Normally I stay away from arranged dates, but I'm glad I didn't tonight." Beth noticed Spence being somewhat nervous and quiet. "Spence, is there anything wrong?"

"No. No. There's nothing wrong," said Spence.

"Well, you seem to be acting a little nervous," said Beth.

"I'm the reason why Spence is nervous," said Number-Six. "He wants to be romantic with you and I'm sitting back here like a chaperone."

"I'm not nervous," said Spence.

Beth gave Spence a grin as she said, "Okay." She then turned back towards the road. Beth, Spence and Number-Six were quiet the rest of the drive to the church. Beth saw a parking space in front of church and parked her car. "Here's your stop, Savannah."

"Thank you for the ride, Dr. O'Brian," said Number-Six.

"No problem," said Beth. "I'm happy to do it."

Number-Six got out and shut the door. Spence watched Number-Six for a brief moment and when Beth drove away, Spence looked at Beth and asked, "She's a Cylon, right?"

"Yeah, she's a Cylon," said Beth.

"Brandon, told me about you being the voice of the twelve colonies of Kobol…" said Spence.

Beth asked in an angry tone, "Brandon told you that?"

"He was explaining to me that note you wrote about not all Cylons are robotic," said Spence. "He also told me about how you have a clone who is ten years younger than you. She lives among the twelve colonies of Kobol and you are able to communicate with her by astral projecting to her."

"And you are not frighten away from me yet?" asked Beth.

"I find that fascinating," said Spence. "What I do find disturbing though, is you and that Cylons becoming buddy-buddies."

Beth slightly laughed and said, "We are not buddy-buddies."

"You sure in hell fooled me," said Spence.

"Good, most likely I fooled her too then," said Beth.

Spence asked in a confused manner, "What?"

"Spence, giving people rides as I did with Savannah is me," said Beth. "And if I start acting out of character towards one of the Cylons then that alone will most likely throw up a warning flag to them."

"But the Cylons don't know what your character is," said Spence.

"It wouldn't take long for one to observe me and see how I react to people and to compare that to how I would treat a Cylon," said Beth. "Savannah thinks that I think that she's human and I need her to continue to believe that."

"Beth, what you're saying does… Beth, just be careful and not get too closely involve with any known Cylon," said Spence.

Beth smiled and said, "I promise, I won't."

"So how often do you give strangers a ride?" asked Spence.

In a joking manner, Beth said, "Oh I give cutthroats and rapists a ride at least three times a week."

Spence said with a concerned tone in his voice, "You giving strangers a ride is not a joking manner. One of those times you will pick up a cutthroat or a rapist."

In a slight amused manner, Beth said, "Relax, Spence. I never give complete strangers a ride. On two separate occasions though, I did give an individual who I barely knew a ride, but I felt safe enough around those two to do that."

"Then how would you be acting out of character if you didn't give that Cylon a ride?" asked Spence.

"I like helping people where I can and I was just using 'giving rides' as one of several things I would do for an example," said Beth. "If another one of my patients needs a ride just to go a few blocks down the road and as long as I feel safe around that person, I wouldn't hesitate to do it."

"Helping people is a good quality, but in today's world it can get you killed, so please be very selective about it and when you do help strangers, please be careful," said Spence.

"Thank you for not trying to convince me to stop helping people," said Beth.

"Well, from what I learn about you so far is that you are a headstrong and independent woman," said Spence. "Trying to convince you to not give someone a ride or a jump to start a car would be a losing argument for me. Also like I said, by you wanting to help people is a good quality. I don't want you to lose it, but I also don't want to see you hurt because of it either."

Beth gave Spence a delightful smile and said, "I'll be careful." When Spence smiled back, Beth faced the road.

In the church, Number-Six was walking in a slow manner and looking at the décor of the church. A statue of Jesus Christ nailed to the cross that was three feet tall sat at the altar and when Number-Six saw it, she stepped up to it. She gazed at it for several seconds before whispering to herself, "What is this supposed to be?" She then heard footsteps approaching her and turned to look.

"Good evening to you, Ma'am; I'm Father Marlow," he said. "Now who might you be?"

Number-Six looked at Father Marlow in a manner as if she wasn't sure what to think. She then said, "I'm Savannah Hill. I was a victim of the plane crash. I am now stranded in this city with no place to stay or any way to pay for anything. Dr. O'Brian, a doctor from the hospital down the road, told me that I can come here."

"God was looking over that flight today," said Father Marlow. "Usually a plane crash doesn't leave any survivors, but I heard that only twenty people perished in the incident."

Number-Six said only to see what the priest response would be, "If god was really looking over the flight then the crash would've happened."

"Although god's reasons may not be apparent nor fair at times, there are reasons for what happens," said Father Marlow. "And even from a disaster, good can emerge. You must just keep the faith."

Number-Six grinned and said, "It's your job to say that."

"I wouldn't be a priest if I didn't believe in what I just said," said Father Marlow.

"No; I guess you wouldn't be," said Number-Six. Number then look over the room. "So was Dr. O'Brian right? Am I allowed to stay here for the night?"

Father Marlow nodded and said, "There a room with a cot in back. Before I show you the way, may I enquire about your faith?"

Number-Six looked at Father Marlow in a confused manner and said, "I have faith if that is what you're asking."

Father Marlow grinned and said, "I'm asking about which religion are you with." Father Marlow saw Number-Six looking at him in a confused manner. "Are you Catholic, Protestant, Lutheran or something else?"

"I'm a shame to admit this, Father Marlow, but I'm not actually with a religion," said Number-Six.

"It's okay," said Father Marlow. "You aren't the first person to stray. Perhaps god brought you here to get you back on the path."

"Will you tell me what you can about the Catholic religion," said Number-Six.

"When was the last time you picked up the good book?" asked Father Marlow. Again he saw Number-Six looking at him in a confused manner. "I'm referring to the Bible; the book of god's words."

"To be honest, my memory can be refreshed on the good book," said Number-Six.

"You are in luck," said Father Marlow. "The room I'm taking you to has several copies of the Bible. If you are not too tired to read then perhaps you can brush up on the Bible and then tomorrow, I can talk to you about what it means to be Catholic."

Number-Six grinned and said, "I'm not too tired to read."

"I'll take you to the back room now," said Father Marlow. "Follow me."

As Father Marlow walked away, Number-Six followed.

At the restaurant lot, Beth had pulled into a parking spot. Just after Beth turned off her car, Beth's stomach made a loud growling noise.

Spence said in an amused manner, "Well we better get inside before you starve to death."

Beth gave Spence a delightful smile and said, "My stomach always exaggerates when I get hungry."

Spence saw an intimate moment and as he leaned towards Beth to give her a passionate kiss he said, "So we don't have to rush to get you fed."

"We don't," said Beth just before allowing the kiss.

The kiss lasted several seconds and when it ended, Spence said, "Before Brandon called you, he told me that the chances of getting you to Joe's Pub was very slim. You did come and I'm glad that you did."

Beth grinned and said, "I'm glad too." Beth's stomach again made a loud growling noise.

"Your stomach exaggerating or not it's time to get you fed," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "I'm ready." She then dropped her keys into her purse and opened the door. Beth put her purse over her shoulder as she was getting out. Spence was a second behind Beth as he was getting out of the car.

When Beth and Spence stepped into the restaurant, they were seated right away. Beth hung her purse on the back of her chair.

As the waitress was handing them each a menu, she asked, "May I get you two something to drink while you two are deciding what you want?"

Beth put her menu down and said, "I'll take a cola and I already know what I want, but I'll order when my friend orders."

"Okay," said the waitress. "Sir, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a cola also," said Spence as he placed the menu down on the table. "I also know what I want."

The waitress took their food order and after she left, Beth slightly grinned and asked, "So Spence why is a fine-looking man like you still single?" Beth saw that Spence was scared of that question. Beth's expression went from delightful to being serious. "I will kill Brandon if you tell me that you're married."

"No-no; I'm not married," said Spence. "Not anymore."

"You are divorced?" asked Beth.

Spence said in an invasive manner, "This is definitely not a first date conversation."

"You found out my scary secrets before this date even got started and you hadn't run," said Beth. "I like the same chance. What happened between you and your ex-wife?"

Spence was reluctant to say at first. He then said, "According to the note she left, she couldn't handle the thought of me being killed on the job."

"She just packed her bags and left?" asked Beth.

"She did, and I got the divorce papers a week later," said Spence.

"How long were you two together?" asked Beth.

"We met the night I graduated from the police academy and we dated for fourteen months before we got married," said Spence. "We were married for another sixteen months before she decided that she couldn't handle being with a policeman. We have been divorce for three months."

"Did she ever mention prior of walking out that she had a problem with you being a policeman?" asked Beth.

"She was actually okay with me being a policeman up until we went to two funerals for fellow officers that were only three weeks apart," said Spence. "The Monday following the second funeral was when I came home and found the note along with clothes being gone."

"Do you have any kids?" asked Beth.

Spence again hesitated before saying, "I have a sixteen-month-old son. His name is Timothy. Timothy… well Tim is what everyone calls him. Tim lives with his mom. So are you frightened away by my secret yet?"

Beth grinned and as she shook her head she said, "Not at all." Beth then took hold of Spence's hand. "So how often are you able to see Tim?"

Spence grinned and said, "My ex-wife drops Tim off at my parents' house every other weekend and when I'm not on duty, I'm there with Tim."

"It's good that you spend time with Tim when you can," said Beth. "Also I don't have a grudge or jealous feelings towards your ex-wife. By me knowing or not knowing her name won't change that so you don't have to avoid saying her name around me."

"I didn't think I was that apparent," said Spence. Beth just grinned. "Anyway, her name is Tiffany." Spence's attention was then drawn to the waitress as she was returning with the drinks.

Beth turned to see who Spence was looking at.

The waitress stepped up and placed the drinks in front of them. She then said, "Your meals will be here soon."

"Thanks," said Beth.

"Can I get you two anything else while you wait?" asked the waitress.

"I'm fine," said Beth.

"I'm good," said Spence.

After the waitress left, Beth and Spence casually talked. The meal came within ten minutes and while they were eating Spence noticed that Beth spend more time talking than eating. Beth still had most of her meal left when Spence pushed his crumb-filled plate away.

A minute after Spence pushed his plate away, the waitress stepped up. When the waitress saw as to how much food Beth had, she asked, "Ma'am, is there anything wrong with your food?"

"No, my food is good," said Beth.

"Do you need a doggie-bag?" asked the waitress.

Beth said in a tone to get her point across, "I'm still eating."

"Oh, I assume…" said the waitress.

"It's okay," said Beth. "I do tend to talk more than I eat during meals so I understand why you thought the way you did."

"Well, can I get either one of you something else?" asked the waitress.

"I'll take another soda," said Beth.

"I'll take another one also," said Spence.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said the waitress.

As the waitress walked away, Spence said, "For someone whose stomach was growling before the meal arrived you don't act like you're starving."

"I told you that my stomach exaggerates," said Beth. Spence just grinned. "I can eat faster if you are in a hurry."

"I'm actually enjoying listening to you talk," said Spence. "Just don't kill yourself from starvation."

Beth grinned and said, "I won't." Beth then took a bite of food.

As the minutes past, Beth continued of what she was saying along with eating at a slightly faster pace. When Beth did finally finish her meal, she ordered a pie for desert.

Spence paid the check while Beth was eating her pie. After Beth was done eating and as they were preparing to leave, Spence put down on the table a larger tip than normal.

After Beth and Spence left the restaurant, Beth drove Spence home.

As Beth was parking in front of Spence's rented apartment, Spence asked, "Do you want to come in for a while."

Beth looked at her watch and said, "It's real late. There's something I really need to do for a short time and then I'm going to bed. I'll take a rain check on that though."

Spence grinned and said, "Okay." Spence then gave Beth a passionate kiss that lasted for a while.

Beth finally pulled away and as she was slightly grinning she said, "Goodnight, Spence. Call me tomorrow."

"Goodnight," said Spence. He then gave Beth a quick kiss before opening his door to get out.

After Spence got out of the car and shut door, he and Beth waved bye to each other. Spence watched Beth for a second as she drove away. He then turned and walked towards the entrance to his apartment building.

Minutes later, after Beth entered her apartment, she turned off her phones and then took out a photo of herself that was taken at her fifteenth birthday party. While holding the picture of herself, she sat down on the floor that was somewhat spacious. After getting comfortable in the floor with her legs crossed, she meditated on the picture. Beth meditated for several minutes before reaching the state she needed to be at to astral project.

Among the colonial fleet, on board the luxury liner the Solar Flare, the fifteen-year-old Kimberly O'Brian, was sitting on her bed in her bedroom and drawing a picture. Kim had several portraits and drawings hung around her room. Hanging on the wall over the head of her bed, hung a drawing of the United States flag with the slogan written underneath the flag, 'United States of America. United we'll stand; divided we'll fall.'

Kim didn't notice when Beth appeared in the room and Kim was startled when Beth said, "Hey Sis. How's it going?"

"I'm doing good as long as you don't give me a heart attack," said Kim. Kim then put her pad of paper and pencil down and stood up. "So how are things on Earth?"

"Things are getting interesting here," said Beth. "The construction to the Titan-Alpha space station is due to start within a week."

"Oh cool," said Kim. "A couple of weeks ago you said, that congress was arguing with each other if to even start that project."

"Kim, why didn't you tell me that Cylons were human clones as well as being a robot?" When Beth saw Kim concentrating on a thought, she continued to say, "Kim, you don't have to replay past events in your head. You didn't tell me about it."

"Well, I wasn't holding back the information on purpose," said Kim. "The subject of them being human clones too never came up. So how did you find out about it?"

"The Cylons have found Earth…" said Beth.

In the common room, the thirty-one-year-old Kyra Whitefeather, Kim's guardian as well as the ship's school teacher and the recent bride to Seth Whitefeather, was sitting on the couch and preparing her students' lessons when she heard Kim blurting out, "Oh my god. What's happening there?"

"So far the only thing happening right now is that the human-clone Cylons are attempting to blend in with us," said Beth.

Before Kim was able to ask another question, Kyra, walked in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Beth is here," said Kim. "The human like Cylons are on Earth."

"Is Earth under attack?" asked Kyra.

"No; Earth wasn't attacked," said Beth. "Not exactly anyway."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner as Beth said, "The Cylons caused a large passenger jet to crash-land on the highway in our hometown. They also created a few other disasters around the planet so they could infiltrate us undetected during the chaos."

"Beth said that the Cylons caused a large passenger jet to crash-land on the highway in our hometown," Kim said for Kyra to hear. "They also created a few other disasters around the planet so they could infiltrate Earth undetected during the chaos."

"Beth, how was the Cylons discovered?" asked Kyra.

"As the wounded were brought to the hospital, one of the Cylons… a blonde woman grabbed my arm and I got the vision of when they were preparing for the infiltration," said Beth.

Kim repeated, "As the wounded were brought to the hospital, the blonde woman Cylons grabbed Beth's arm. Beth got the vision of when they were preparing for the infiltration."

"Kim, I need someone… preferably a doctor to tell me how we can tell the difference between human and the Cylons," said Beth.

"Beth wants someone to tell her how to tell the difference between humans and Cylons," said Kim.

"Beth, either Dr. Salik or Dr. Cottel can help you," said Kyra. "Dr. Salik is on the Galactica and Dr. Cottel is on the Rising Star."

"How soon can we go and talk to one of those doctors?" asked Beth.

"Beth wants to know how soon can we talk to one of those doctors," said Kim.

"Beth, we can get to the Galactica within an hour," said Kyra.

"Okay, I will be back in an hour," said Beth.

"Beth, is it still taking you longer to astral project to me?" asked Kim.

"Yes, and I also noticed that you haven't been astral projecting to me as much lately either," said Beth.

"I can only astral project to you when I'm sleeping and dreaming though," said Kim. "I also can't control where my astral projecting spirit go when I'm sleeping."

"I understand that, but I think I know why I'm having difficulties astral projecting to you for the past few weeks," said Beth.

"Why?" asked Kim.

Kyra watched Kim in a curious manner as Beth said, "Last year was the easiest to astral project to you because in every given sense, you were me, but at the age of fourteen. Now for you between the ages of fourteen and fifteen, your life was different than how I lived my life between the ages of fourteen and fifteen…"

Kim finished Beth's sentence, "In spite of me being your genetic duplicate, you and I are turning into two distinct individuals."

Beth grinned and said, "You are truly becoming my baby sister and less of being my clone."

"Well, if that is the reason why you are having trouble astral projecting to me then there's going to be a time that those pictures you are meditating on will stop working and you won't be able to be astral project to me," said Kim.

"I believe so," said Beth.

"I'll miss you," said Kim.

"There's a good chance that the colonies will reach Earth before I'm no longer able to astral project to you," said Beth. "Well, I better go. I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, bye," said Kim.

"Bye," said Beth.

As Beth was fading from Kim's sight, Kyra asked, "Is Beth gone?"

"She's gone," said Kim. "Mom, eventually Beth won't be able to astral project to me."

Kyra grinned and said, "I heard your half of the conversation and I understood what was being said. Well, we've better get to the Galactica."

"I'm ready," said Kim. She and Kyra then left their quarters.

A short time later, while Kyra and Kim were waiting on the shuttle to leave the Solar Flare, Kim noticed that Kyra was acting as though her stomach was bothering her. Kim didn't say anything though.

Thirty minutes later, Kyra and Kim were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Galactica. An officer met them in the reception area and led them to sickbay.

When Kyra, Kim and the officer stepped in, the only person working was a medical technician named Tobias Fisher.

Tobias stepped up to them and asked, "Kyra, what brings you and this young lady here?"

"I'm Kim, and we actually met a few months ago," she said.

"I remember meeting you; I just not good with names," said Tobias.

Kim grinned and said, "I remember your name, Tobias."

Kyra put her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "We are here to talk with Dr. Salik and he knows that we are here."

"So Dr. Salik is on his way?" asked Tobias.

"He is," said Kyra.

"Okay, have a seat in the waiting area," said Tobias.

"Okay," said Kyra. She, Kim and the officer went to the seats and sat down.

Kim started up a casual conversation as soon as they sat down and after eleven minutes had past Cmdr. Adama and Dr. Salik walked in. Kim heard the door and turned to look.

"Cool, they're here," said Kim.

As Kyra was standing up, she said, "Let's go."

After Kim stood up, she, Kyra and the officer stepped up to Cmdr. Adama and Dr. Salik.

"Kyra, you had a message sent to me on urgent matters, but you wouldn't go into details in your message," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Kyra. "Beth visited and the news she brought wasn't too good."

"What was the news," asked Cmdr. Adama.

"The Cylons found Earth, but the Cylons haven't attacked yet," said Kyra. "The Cylons are attempting to get infiltrators in first."

"The Cylons created a few disasters on Earth so they could infiltrate Earth undetected during the chaos," Kim added.

"The Cylons must be attempting to determine the threat of Earth's defenses before they attack," said Dr. Salik.

"Kim, did Beth say as to how the Cylons were detected?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"My hometown was the spot of one of the disasters," said Kim. "As Beth was treating the wounded one of the Cylons grabbed her arm. Beth got the vision of when they were preparing for the infiltration."

"Beth now wants all the information she can get from us to tell the Cylons and humans apart," Kyra added. Kyra looked at her watch. "Beth will be back any minute for that information. That's why I wanted to speak to Dr. Salik."

"Well, unfortunately after six years, we are still working hard to create a Cylon-detection that actually works," said Dr. Salik.

"Dr. Salik, when Beth returns give her all the information that we do have on the Cylons regardless of how small it is," said Cmdr. Adama. "There's a chance that Earth has the equipped facility to create a Cylon detector."

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Salik.

"Kim, did Beth say anything positive?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Beth said that the construction to the Titan-Alpha space station is due to start within a week," said Kim.

"Unfortunately building a space station will take several years to complete and the Cylons are on Earth now, so they will do what they can to stop or hinder that project," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Well, three months ago Beth did come to us and told us about the X-9 Eagle fighter, so we do have fighters to fight the Cylons," said Kim.

"Maybe that will be enough," said Cmdr. Adama.

"It will be," Kim said with confidence in her voice. "I know I said this once before, but the people of Earth have been known to come up with a few magic tricks in the past and I know we can do it again."

Cmdr. Adama grinned and said, "I actually remember the day that you told us that. I look forward into seeing those magic tricks firsthand." Kim just grinned. "Oh Kyra, since you are here, you should know that I approved that paperwork you sent me. The paperwork should be on its way back to you."

"What paperwork?" asked Kim.

"Kim, do you ever think that some things are none of your business?" asked Kyra.

"Well, I won't know unless I ask," said Kim. She then made a smirky grin.

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then said, "Well, in this case it is something… a gift for you. I meant to get before your one year anniversary being with us, but I didn't get the paperwork in on time, so it's a couple of weeks late."

"What is for me?" asked Kim.

"Since you have a strong ambition to be a doctor, Dr. Randall thought it would benefit you if you can get some experience working in sickbay," said Kyra. "And for the past three months you have been expressing your desire to work when you reached the proper age limit. Since you are now fifteen and you are now able to work with a work permit, I sent in the paperwork to get you one."

Kim smiled and asked, "So Dr. Randall is going to hire me to work in his sickbay?"

Kyra grinned and said, "I have already arranged it. Most likely you should be able to start the job tomorrow."

Kim gave Kyra a heartfelt hug and said as she was embracing Kyra, "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you," said Kyra. After Kim broke the hug, Kyra gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, you will be spending the hours after class working in sickbay so you won't be able to go to the recreation room and play games on the days that you are working."

"I can still go to recreation room before class starts, can't I?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "Of course."

Kim then saw Kyra acting as if her stomach was bothering her again. Kim finally said, "Mom, since we are here in sickbay, you should get examined for the stomach cramps you are getting."

Before Kyra was able to respond, Dr. Salik asked, "Are you having stomach cramps, Kyra?"

"I have been getting indigestion for the past two weeks, but it's nothing," said Kyra.

"It's been four weeks and also I heard you telling Seth that sometimes you feel nauseated," said Kim.

"When my indigestion get bad sometimes I do feel nauseated," said Kyra. Kyra then looked at Dr. Salik. "Dr. Salik, I'm fine though."

"Before you leave, I'll give you a quick examination," said Dr. Salik.

Beth astral projected into the room when Kyra said, "I'm really fine, Doctor."

Kim saw Beth as Dr. Salik said, "If you are fine then the test results will show that."

Before Kyra was able to respond Kim said, "Beth is here."

"Beth, Kim told me about how the Cylons infiltrated Earth and Dr. Salik will give you all the information that we have on them," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Cool," said Beth.

"Kyra, Kim and Beth, you three can follow me to my office," said Dr. Salik.

Kyra just nodded as Kim said, "Okay."

Dr. Salik led Kyra, Kim and Beth to his office. Just after entering his office Dr. Salik sat down at his desk and turned on the computer. Before he brought the file, he asked, "Beth, before we begin, do you know that there are physiological differences between the humans of Earth and the humans from the colony?"

Beth saw Kim slightly nodding her head. She then asked, "What kind of differences."

"Beth is asking what kind of differences," said Kim.

"When Kim and the other six from Earth joined our fleet, we done a complete physical on them," Dr. Salik began. "DNA samples were taken and from those samples we found markers in the chromosomes from the alpha to the zeta chromosomes…"

"Kim, tell Dr. Salik to wait a second," said Beth.

"Dr. Salik, Beth wants you to wait a second," said Kim.

"What's going on?" asked Dr. Salik.

Kim shrugged as Beth said, "On Earth we do not identify the chromosomes in the way Dr. Salik just did."

Kim looked at Dr. Salik and repeated, "Beth says, on Earth we do not identify the chromosomes in the way that you just did."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem to go around," said Dr. Salik. "Beth, for the people on Earth, each chromosome that controls the characteristics of a person has a marker; which is most of the chromosomes. Those same chromosomes are very important for human reproduction and if all of those chromosomes are alike in both parents then all of their children will be born sterile." Kim saw a confused expression on Beth's face. "There is also a theory as old as the colonies that states that a single tribe would eventually become sterile if there are not four other tribes to procreate with. Beth, that's not the case with the people on Earth. With the people on Earth, the markers will cause a slight random mutation in the chromosomes of any offspring that a woman would get pregnant with if a particular chromosome is the same in her and her sexual partner. That marker was put there thousands of years ago to help keep the human population fertile, but unfortunately it also causes a varying degree of heath issues. You most likely see the results each day, but never knew exactly why it happens."

"Kim, tell Dr. Salik that I believe I know what markers he is referring to and ask him how does he know that the markers were placed there," said Beth.

"Dr. Salik, Beth believes that she knows what markers you referring to, and she wants to know how do you know it was placed there," said Kim.

"No humans in the twelve tribes have those markers," said Dr. Salik. "Anyway besides the markers, we found additional evidence that your ancestors were looking at complete sterility at one point in their history. For your ancestors to avoid complete sterility they had to procreate with other tribes; however, there were no other tribes, so your ancestors had to create them." Kim saw Beth looking at Dr. Salik in a curious and focused manner. "When Kim first joined us, she mentioned to us about the theory that human evolved from apes, but that theory was a misunderstanding from the truth. We strongly believe that your ancestors had forcibly crossbred with a human type animal. We believe that because you have one particular chromosome that we don't. I believe that your ancestors had placed the markers in the chromosomes after or along with the crossbreeding process to ensure that the humans on Earth wouldn't be faced with the threat of sterility again." Dr. Salik looked at Kim. "Is Beth still here?"

"She's here; she's still listening," said Kim.

"I'm just trying to absorb everything that I'm being told," said Beth.

"She's trying to absorb everything that she's being told," Kim repeated.

"Is there any other difference between us?" asked Beth.

"Beth wants to know if there are any other differences," said Kim.

"Humans in the colonies are born with no appendix," said Dr. Salik.

"Oh Beth, I have my appendix back," said Kim.

Beth slightly grinned as Kyra said, "Kim, that's getting off the subject."

Kim grinned to acknowledge the statement as Beth asked, "Kim, ask if there are other differences between us."

"Dr. Salik, Beth wants to know if there are any other differences," said Kim.

"The brain development is different, but that part is always true when humans live separately on different planets for hundreds of years with no traveling back and forth between planets," said Dr. Salik. "The planet's atmosphere has a direct influence on brain development. And that is it for the differences. Now we can move onto what we know of the Cylons. Oh and we know that there are at least twelve models. I'll show you pictures of the known Cylons before we're through."

"That will be very helpful," said Beth as Dr. Salik was bringing up the Cylon information on the computer.

Dr. Salik spent forty-five minutes going over what the colonies knew of the Cylons. Beth also saw pictures of chromosomes along with how the colonies identified them.

When Beth got what she came for she told Kim, "Tell Dr. Salik thanks for the information."

"Dr. Salik, Beth says thanks for the information," said Kim.

"You're welcome, Beth," said Dr. Salik.

"I need to get some sleep, so I need to go," said Beth.

"Okay, bye," said Kim.

As Beth was fading from Kim's sight Kyra asked, "Is Beth gone?"

Kim nodded and said, "She's gone."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, we better get going."

"Dr. Salik is supposed to give you an examination," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then said, "I was hoping that this would be the one thing that would escape that great memory of yours."

Kim just grinned.

"Kyra, you can come with me," said Dr. Salik. "Kim, you can go back into the waiting area."

Kim touched Kyra and was about to say something when she got a vision. Kyra and Dr. Salik noticed Kim having the vision and when Kim came out of it a few seconds later, Kyra asked, "Kim, what did you see?'

Kim smiled and said, "I know why you are having stomach cramps."

Kyra looked at Kim in a skeptical manner and asked, "Why?"

"You are seven weeks pregnant," said Kim. "The vision I got was of Dr. Salik telling you that."

Kyra thought for a second. She then said, "It never dawn on me, but I am late."

"Kyra, I should still give you an exam to make sure everything is going all right," said Dr. Salik.

"Okay," said Kyra. "Kim, go ahead and wait for me in the waiting area."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

Before Kim had a chance to leave, Kyra said, "Kim, I want to be the one to tell Seth, so when we get home, I want you to keep your mouth shut about me being pregnant."

"Okay; mums the word," said Kim. Kyra just grinned. Kim then walked out of Dr. Salik's office followed by Kyra and Dr. Salik.

Kim went to the waiting area while Kyra and Dr. Salik went to an examination room.

20


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I learned that Sharon Valerii modeled Cylons is Number-Eight so I will now refer to her as that. **

Thursday, 8:00 A.M. local time in London England, Number-Eight took the name of Audrey Butler and another copy of the male Cylon that was turned over to the FBI to be autopsied took the name of Charles Alden. They walked around London for several minutes when they approached a crowded intersection that was roped off because of a movie that was being shot. Both Number-Eight and Charles sustain mostly bruises from the disaster they caused. They made their way to the front of the spectators to see what was going on.

Number-Eight and Charles were watching for five minutes when the director yelled out in a frustrated manner, "Cut." He stormed towards Flora Stratton, the leading actress who he was frustrated with, and continued to shout out, "What do you bloody hell call what you were doing?"

"What am I bloody doing wrong this time," asked Flora.

"You haven't done anything right since this film went into production yesterday," said the director. "How in bloody hell were you able to get cast for this role?"

"Look, I'm a great actress," said Flora. "I don't have to put up with your crap."

"You're a great actress?" the director mocked. Flora just gave the director a smirk. "I can pick a random woman from the spectators who could show me as much talent as you are demonstrating to me for the past two days and if you don't get your bloody head out of your ass I will do just that."

"Go pick out your bloody new leading lady then," said Flora.

"You don't think I'll do it?" asked the director.

"I believe you would, but whoever you pick wouldn't give you the talent that I'm giving you," said Flora.

"Let's find out shall we," said the director. He stepped up to the spectators close to where Number-Eight was standing. After gazing the crowd for a few seconds he pointed to Number-Eight and asked, "You, what's your name, Luv?"

"It's Audrey," she said.

"Come with me Audrey," said the director.

"I heard what you were telling the actress and I can't act," said Number-Eight.

"From what I saw of Flora's performance neither can she and I'm just pulling you out to make a point, so please come with me." said the director.

"I don't know about that," said Number-Eight.

"Audrey, most likely this will be the only ten minutes of your life that you will get in the limelight, so you shouldn't pass up this chance," said the director. "And I'm only doing this to make a point."

Charles whispered in Number-Eight's ear, "You should do it. It's not like anyone will recognize you."

Number-Eight thought for a second. She then said, "I'll do it." She then followed the director onto the set.

The director went over the script with Number-Eight and explained what he wanted her to do. A few minutes later, after everyone was in place, he yell, "And action."

Flora stood off to the side and watched Number-Eight's remarkable performance in a focus manner. The director was pleasantly astounded by Number-Eight's performance and allowed the act to play out to its conclusion. "Cut. Take ten people." The director stepped up to Number-Eight and as Flora was walking up she heard the director say, "I don't know where you get the idea that you can't act. What I saw was great. What are you doing now as for work?"

"I'm actually between jobs," said Number-Eight.

"How would you like to become famous and make more money than you can spend in a life time?" asked the director.

"You're joking," said Number-Eight.

"I don't joke, Audrey, and I'm tired of Flora's substandard performances," said the Director.

"What are you saying?" Flora demanded to know.

The director looked at Flora and said, "I haven't said it yet, but since you ask, you're fired. You have ten minutes to gather your things and get off my set."

"You're firing me and hiring her?" asked Flora.

"You're definitely fired, but Audrey hasn't agreed to take the role yet." As Flora stormed away the director faced Number-Eight and said, "The role is yours. All you have to do is say yes."

"And what happens if I don't take the role?" asked Number-Eight.

"This production gets shut down until a talented actress can be found, but I hope I don't have to shut down production," said the director. "You are who I want to replace Flora with."

Number-Eight pointed at Charles and asked, "Can I talk it over with my friend?'

"Of course," said the director. Number-Eight nodded and walked towards Charles. The director walked up to his film crew. "Every piece of film with Flora in it gets tossed in the trash."

"Yes, Sir," said the leading worker of the film crew.

Number-Eight walked up to Charles and as she gestured to the director she said, "He likes my acting and wants me in the film."

Charles saw cameras going off as dozens of people took his and Number-Eight's picture. He then said, "We do need the money. You should go and asked how much they will pay you for doing it."

"He told me already that it will be more than I will be able to spend in a life time," said Number-Eight.

"Since our faces are not known then this will be the time to do it," said Charles.

"All right; I will," said Number-Eight. She then turned and walked back towards the director.

The director watched Number-Eight walking in his direction and when she stepped up he asked, "So what's your answer?"

"I'll do it," said Number-Eight.

"Splendid." The director then yelled out. "Stacy, let's get Audrey in makeup and wardrobe."

As Stacy was walking towards Audrey, she said, "Yes Sir."

5:30 A.M. local time in Washington D.C. at the Whitehouse the President of the United States was walking into the Oval Office to meet Clarence Wilier, the head of the CIA.

Clarence was sitting down holding a report and when the president walked in, he stood up and stuck out his hand to shake hands.

As the president shook his hand he asked, "It's still too earlier in the morning to be a pleasure call, so what is it?"

As the president and Clarence sat down, Clearance asked, "Have you heard about Flight 209?"

"I heard about it," said the president. "Only twenty-five people were killed out of about four hundred people and because the death toll was so low, the reporters are calling it the miracle flight."

"I'm afraid a miracle had nothing to do with it, Mr. President," said Clarence.

"What are you talking about, Clarence?" asked the president.

Clarence read the first page of the report, "Dr. Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian, a surgical intern and a known psychic to her local police department, ID three of the victims of flight 209 as being Cylons after getting a psychic vision when one of the Cylons grabbed her arm…"

"Hold it right there," said the president.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. President?" asked Clarence.

"I have two things," said the president. "One, I'm extremely skeptical that Cylons even exist along with being skeptical that the formulas we got are from anything other than a disgruntle scientist of some country. Two, if the Cylons do exist, I thought they were machines and not humans or even an organic beings."

"According to this report these Cylons are human clones, Mr. President," said Clarence. "One of the clones was DOA and the local FBI agency claimed the body to be autopsied; that body is as we speak on its here to be autopsied. One of the other Cylons is being trailed while the third is listed in critical condition at the local hospital. We do not know at this time how many Cylons there are. Most likely there are other countries that have been infiltrated also."

"Okay; one, I want the terrorist threat level raised to code orange," said the president. "Two, as soon as the results from the autopsy come in, I want to know about it. Three, keep those suspected Cylons under surveillance. And that's as far as I want to go until we know for sure that the three that the psychic has identified as Cylons are indeed Cylons. I don't want to be the president to go on a witch hunt."

"Yes, Mr. President," said Clarence. He and the president stood up and left the Oval Office.

6:30 A.M. local time in Beth's hometown, Beth was in her bedroom with her wet hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a bathrobe. While sitting at her vanity desk she used the speakerphone feature on her phone and dialed it. As the phone was ringing she picked up her makeup brush and began applying makeup. A folder with the report she wrote out on the Cylons set on the vanity.

The phone rang three times before a woman named Mindy answered with a sluggish voice, "Hello."

"I'm sorry, Mindy, if I woke you, but I'm looking for Austin," said Beth.

"Beth, that idiot Austin got caught violating his parole two nights ago and was sent back to complete his sentence," said Mindy.

"Damn him," Beth blurted out. "I need his computer skills again."

"I thought you were through with all of that," said Mindy.

"I thought I was too, but something came up that I need his skills one last time," said Beth. "Anyway, I figure something out. Thanks, Mindy."

"You're welcome," said Mindy. "Bye, Beth."

"Bye," said Beth.

Beth looked at her door leading into the living room as she was hitting the button to hang up the phone. A second later there was a knock on her front door. She put down her makeup brush and went to open the front door.

Keith was in the hallway outside Beth's apartment carrying two cups of coffee and when the door opened he said, "Morning, Sis." He lifted up one of the cups. "I brought you some coffee."

As Beth took the cup, she said, "Thanks for the coffee. Why are you here though?"

"Can I come in?" asked Keith.

"Of course." As Beth backed up, Keith walked in. Beth again asked, "So why are you here?"

"For some reason mom thinks that I can convince you about you and Ryan getting back together," said Keith. "I'm staying out of it though, except I do need mom to believe that I attempted."

Beth looked at Keith in a curious manner and asked, "And why do you want mom to believe that?"

"Because I don't want her mad at me before springing my big news on her," said Keith.

"May I asked what that news is?" asked Beth.

"I took LeAnn to a romantic restaurant last night and asked her to marrying me," said Keith. Beth looked at Keith in an awing manner. "She said yes."

"Keith; you and LeAnn have only been dating for three months," said Beth.

"Yeah, but I've known her and have been in love with her for two years," said Keith. "Please be happy for me."

Beth made a polite grinned and said, "Of course I'm happy for you." Beth then hugged Keith while using her free hand and after ending the hug she kissed Keith on the cheek. Keith just smiled. "So have you set a date yet?"

"LeAnn wants a May wedding," said Keith.

"Congratulations," said Beth. She then gestured towards her bedroom. "I need to put on my makeup and get ready for work. You're welcome to sit and talk to me as I put on makeup."

"No offense, sis, but watching you put on makeup is not how I want to spend my morning," said Keith.

Beth grinned and said, "Suit yourself."

"Besides, I actually have a breakfast date with LeAnn and her parents," said Keith. "We're planning to tell them the happy news. Oh and you are the only one I've told about the engagement so please keep it to yourself for now."

"Mums, the word," said Beth.

"Thanks." Keith gestured towards the door. "Well I better go."

"Bye, and thanks for the coffee," said Beth.

"You're welcome." Keith didn't turn towards the door and when Beth looked at him in an inquisitive manner, he said, "Oh I almost forgot, I've finally decided what I want to shoot for as a career."

"What's that?" asked Beth.

"An architect," said Keith. "LeAnn's dad is an architect and when I saw his work, I thought that was something I can become."

"Is it your idea to become an architect or is it LeAnn's idea?" asked Beth.

"It's mine," said Keith. "LeAnn doesn't care what field I go into. She does want me to pick something before graduation though."

"So what does LeAnn think of your choice?" asked Beth.

"Oh, I haven't even told her yet," said Keith. "I actually wanted your opinion on this before I say anything to anyone."

"Keith, I can't and won't give you my opinion on you being an architect," said Beth. "If this is truly what you want out of life then your opinion is the only one that matters."

"That's just it Beth, other than being with LeAnn, I don't know what I want from life." Keith then asked in a sincere manner, "I am biologically your brother, aren't I?"

Beth looked at Keith in a confused manner and said, "Of course you are. Why in hell would you even question that?"

"You knew that you wanted to be a doctor at the age of twelve and Brandon knew that he wanted to be a cop before graduating high school," said Keith. "I'm twenty-one and I'm basically leaning towards architecture just because I think I would be good at it."

"Keith, I think your biggest problem is mom," said Beth. "Mom has her mind set on you becoming the fifth generation of lawyer and for most of your teenaged life, you've been considering it. You never really had the chance to think about what you want to become."

"So what should I do?" asked Keith.

"Okay, if we are going to continue this discussion, we need to move it in my bedroom so I can put on my makeup," said Beth.

"It's okay," said Keith. "I need to be going anyway."

Before Keith was able to turn towards the door, Beth said, "If you think you can be good at architecture then I don't see anything wrong with doing that until you can decide what you want out of life. And if you really good at it, you can design my dream house." Beth then showed a big grin.

Keith grinned and shook his head. He then said, "I'll see you later."

"Hey, you should come by the hospital later during visiting hours," said Beth.

"Why?" asked Keith.

"One of dad's brothers, Uncle Archer, was admitted last night with a mild heart attack…" said Beth.

"I never met any of dad's brothers or sisters," said Keith. "Or any of his other relatives for as that matters,

"I know," said Beth. "I just thought you might want to. Uncle Archer doesn't live anywhere near here and once he gets released, he and his family are going home."

"I'll think about it," said Keith. "Bye."

"Bye," said Beth.

Beth watched Keith as he left her apartment. When the door had shut behind Keith, she turned and entered her bedroom. She took a sip of her coffee before putting it down next to her makeup. She then sat down and while using her speakerphone feature, she called her mother's cell phone.

Beth began applying makeup again before Valerie answered with, "So Kimberly, you are talking to me. Since you didn't call me back last night I was wondering."

Beth said as she was applying her makeup, "I didn't call you back because I didn't want to hear you talk about Ryan."

"Maybe I called you for something else," said Valerie.

"In any case, I'm calling you to tell you that I briefly talked to Ryan last night and he knows that I have no interest on getting back together with him. So you don't have to send anyone else after Keith to talk to me."

"So you talked to Keith?" asked Valerie.

"He just left here," said Beth. "I also don't know where you got the idea that Keith could convince me into getting back together with Ryan because that will never happen."

"I think you made a mistake, but fine," said Valerie. "You won't hear another word from me about Ryan."

"Thank you, Mom," said Beth. "Well, I'm going to let you go. I have to finish putting on makeup; brush my hair and get dressed."

"Bye," said Valerie.

"Bye, mom," said Beth. She then pressed the button to hang up.

The Cylons who went to Brazil, Argentina, Egypt and Angola were frustrated for being in a third world country. They judged the threat of Earth from where they were standing and assumed that the threat of Earth was nonexistent.

The Cylons who went to Edmonton Canada, Australia, Lanzhou China and Yakutsk Russia were more reluctant to make any bold judgment on the Earth's defenses.

7:45 A.M. in Beth's hometown, Number-Six stepped up to the front door of Gregg Rose's two-story house. She was wearing a coat that Father Marlow had given her. At first she looked around for a second. She then saw the button for the doorbell, and pressed it.

Inside the house, Gregg's golden retriever went to barking. Upstairs Gregg, while dripping wet from taking a shower, was putting on his pants has he was walking towards the stairs.

At the front door, Number-Six was walking towards the street and was a short distance from the front door when Gregg opened the door. Number-Six heard the front door and then the screen door opening. When she turned to look, she saw a man wearing only a pair of jeans and holding his dog by the collar. She called out, "Are you Gregg Rose?"

The dog continued to bark at Number-Six.

"That's me," said Gregg. "Who are you?"

"I'm Savannah Hill," she said. "I heard that you are looking for an assistant and I would like to apply."

"Ms. Hill, I do admire your enthusiasm for wanting the job, but I'm barely functional at this time in the morning," said Gregg.

"Should I come back?" asked Number-Six.

Gregg thought for a second. He then said, "Since you are here, you might as well come in."

"I don't think that your friend will allow that," said Number-Six.

"Oh-uh, Rusty is all bark and no bite," said Gregg.

"I'm not calling you a liar, but can you please do something with Rusty," said Number-Six.

Gregg gestured for her to wait and said, "Give me a minute." He turned his attention towards his dog. "Come Rusty."

"Thanks," said Number-Six. Number-Six watched as the screen door and then the front door shutting. She then turned and looked around the area. She spotted five pre-teenage kids at the street corner. Each kid had his or her book bag on his or her back. A couple of minute later, Number-Six's attention was drawn to the school bus that was pulling up in front of the kids.

As she watched the kids getting on the bus, Gregg, now wearing a shirt, reopened the front door. Number-Six turned to look and as Gregg was opening the screen door he said, "Okay, Rusty is in my bedroom behind a closed door."

As Number-Six was walking towards the door, she said, "Appreciate you doing that."

"No problem," said Gregg. Number-Six stepped into the house. "We can go into the kitchen."

Number-Six gestured for him to walk and said, "Lead the way."

As Number-Six was walking behind Gregg, she was looking over the décor of the house. Rusty's barking was heard throughout the house.

After they entered the kitchen, Gregg gestured to a seat at the kitchen table and said, "Have a seat." Without saying a word, Number-Six sat down. Gregg sat down and continued to say, "Ms. Hill…"

"I prefer Savannah," she said.

"Okay, Savannah and you should call me Gregg," he said.

"Okay," said Number-Six.

"Savannah, I've been working from my home, but within the last month alone, the number of my clients has more than doubled," said Gregg. "I'm basically being force from working at home to having to rent a reasonable size office. I've rented the office Monday and now I need someone… a secretary to answer the phone; do some filing; a small amount of typing and to assist me from time to time as I show a house to prospective buyers. Do you have secretarial experience?"

"No, but I can handle the work you just describe," said Number-Six.

"If you are hired, the type of work you will be handling will be fairly simple and you're right, you shouldn't have any problems with it," said Gregg. "It's just that whoever I hire will be dealing with legal documents and house deeds. I just figure that things would go a lot easier if I hired someone with secretarial experience; however, it's not crucial for who I hire to have that experience."

"I am a fast learner and it won't take me long to master the type of work that you want done," said Number-Six.

"Well, the hours will be from ten in the morning to six in the evening, Monday through Friday," said Gregg. "Now I only make money when I sell a house, and at this time my finances is not all that great so your pay won't be all that great; not at first anyway. But if things keep improving for me as they have been then you will have a raise in no time. Are you still interesting in the job?"

"How much will I be paid?" asked Number-Six.

"I can start you out with eight dollars an hour which is more than a dollar above minimum wage," said Gregg. "Now if you're still interested the job yours."

"If you're offering more than minimum wage then most likely I'm better off working for you, so yes; I want it," said Number-Six. "When do I start?"

"I would like it if you can start today; perhaps today around eleven," said Gregg. "If not, when can you start?"

"Actually today is fine," said Number-Six.

"Good, let me write down the address to the shop and you can meet me there at eleven." Gregg stood up and as he walked to a drawer that had paper and pencils he continued to say, "Oh and you will need to provide the basic information; such as your social security number and your ID to prove who you say you are." He then opened the drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and pencil.

Number-Six looked at Gregg in a slight concerned manner and said, "I might not be able to get the basic information today."

"It's not a must for you to have it today, but I'll need it before I write you a payroll check." He then wrote out the address to the office as he said, "Uncle Sam has to get his fair share, and the IRS doesn't like it when someone doesn't pay." Number looked at Gregg in a confused manner. She was about ready to ask a question, but decided not to. When Gregg was done writing he stepped up to Number-Six and held out the piece of paper for her to take. "Here is the address to the office. Just be there at eleven."

"I will," said Number-Six. She stood up. "Well, I'll go, so you can get dress."

"I'll walk you to the door," said Gregg.

"I can let myself out," said Number-Six.

"I have to walk by the front door anyway to get to the stairs," said Gregg.

Number-Six just said, "Ah." She and Gregg then walked towards the front door.

When they reached the front door, Gregg opened it and said, "I'll see you in a few hours; bye."

"Bye," said Number-Six. She then walked out.

Gregg shut the door and went up stairs.

8:20 A.M. local time at the university hospital Beth, while carrying a chart belonging to Joseph (Joe) Edwards, walked into an examination room. Beth's hair was in a ponytail and when she walked in she saw the man from the bar who was asking for medical advice.

Joe looked at Beth as soon as she walked in. As he gave her a confused look he said, "You lied to me last night."

As Beth stepped up, she said, "I'm Dr. O'Brian. And in what way did I lie to you?"

"You told me that you weren't a doctor when you are a doctor," said Joe.

As Beth put Joe's chart down next to Joe, she said, "Actually, you told me that I wasn't a doctor. I just went along with it."

"You could've saved me from coming here if you would've looked at me last night," said Joe.

"Mr. Edwards, if I would've treated you last night, I would've risked not getting my medical license and that is one thing that I won't do," said Beth. "So the only medical advice I'll give anyone outside the hospital is for that person to go to the hospital or to a doctor's office. Now I'm ready to see that rash you have if you still want to show it to me."

With out saying another word Joe unfastened his trousers and exposed his waistline to show the rash. He then said, "I hope it's not that flesh eating virus."

As Beth looked at the rash, she asked, "Mr. Edwards, are you married?"

"Doc, I'm old enough to be your dad," said Joe.

Beth grinned and said, "Perhaps I like older men and you are cute, but I actually have another reason why I'm asking if you are married. So are you married?"

"I'm a widower," said Joe.

"So do you do your own laundry?" asked Beth.

"I do, and why are you asking me these weird questions?" asked Joe.

"I have one more question and I'll then tell you why you have that rash and the cure for it," said Beth. "Within a few days… perhaps even week before getting the rash, did you change laundry detergent?"

"I did," said Joe. "Is this rash from the detergent?"

"I'm afraid so," said Beth. "You are having an allergic reaction to the detergent. Do you know if you are allergic to any medications?"

"I didn't know that I even had allergies," said Joe.

Beth grinned as she pulled out her prescription pad. She then said, "Well, I'm going to prescribe you an ointment that will help clear up that rash, but you'll need to buy a different detergent and rewash everything; otherwise this ointment will be a waste of time to even get filled." She continued to say as she was writing the prescription, "I'm also recommending over the counter Benadryl." She then ripped off the prescription from her pad and handed it to Joe. "You can refasten your pants and follow me to the nurse's station."

As Joe was fastening his pants, he asked, "Doctor, why don't I have a rash all over?"

Joe was standing up as Beth said, "Eventually the rash could've spread, but the rash appeared around your waistline first because the elastic of your underwear is pressing against your skin. Now if you are ready, you can follow me to the nurse's station."

Joe gestured for Beth to go first. Beth walked out of the examination room followed by Joe. Beth was writing in Joe's chart when Joe asked, "Doctor, why were you asking me if I was married?"

"Well, there are some married men who would do the laundry, but in most marriages the women are the ones who do the laundry," said Beth. "If your wife was still alive, Mr. Edwards, most likely I would've had to ask her about if the detergent was changed."

"True," said Joe. "Doctor, what if my rash doesn't go away?"

"If you don't see an improvement from one to two weeks then you should come back, but once you rewash everything with a detergent that you know you're not allergic to, I expect that you'll see an improve within a few days," said Beth.

As they were approaching the nurse's station, Joe asked, "So I should go back to the detergent that I was using before?"

"That would be the safest thing to do," said Beth. They then stepped up to the nurse's station. Beth saw Dr. Snyder and a strange man looking over some records. Dr. Snyder was the chief surgeon of the hospital. "Mr. Edwards, Sophie will take over from here."

As Beth was handing Joe's chart to Sophie, Sophie noticed that Beth was watching Dr. Snyder with a fixed attention.

"Is there anything wrong, Dr. O'Brian?" asked Sophie.

"Nothing's wrong," said Beth "Who's that guy with Dr. Snyder?"

"He's from the airline," said Sophie. "There is a discrepancy between the number of people injured and the flight manifest."

"Are they missing passengers?" asked Joe.

"There're actually more people who were injured than what there should've been," said Sophie.

"There were injured motorist in the incident too along with their passengers," said Beth.

"All of the motorist and passengers of the cars were identified and they're still coming up with more wounded than what there should be," said Sophie. "Like that Jane Doe up in ICU. There's no record of her being on the plane and she's not one of the motorists. Anyway Doctor, Agent Mitchell of the FBI is in the waiting room and wants to talk to you."

"Uh-oh," said Joe.

Beth grinned and said, "I was expecting him, so I'm not in trouble. In fact, Sophie, he's here to get the interoffice envelope I had placed under the counter by your knees. Can you give it to me please? My name is on it."

"Of course," said Sophie. She then reached down for the envelope.


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Mitchell was waiting patiently in the moderately crowded waiting room. When he saw Beth walking his way, he stood up and walked towards her.

Beth held out the interoffice for Agent Mitchell to take and said, "I have more information for you than the pictures I'd promised you. It's in the interoffice."

"What kind of information?" asked Agent Mitchell.

Beth looked around the room at the crowd and said, "I don't think you want me saying with all these people around. Besides, everything is in the interoffice."

Agent Mitchell took out the papers and looked at them. The top seven pages were drawings of known Cylons that the people from the colonies had discovered. The rest of the pages were what she had learned from Dr. Salik, which included of how many suspected Cylons there are; the physiology differences between the humans from Earth and the human from the colonies and the information on how the Cylons can be resurrected from the dead after being download into another body.

Agent Mitchell looked at most of the pages and said, "Where did you get your information?"

"I can't really say, but the information I handed you is genuine," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, the condition of me not charging you with assault on a federal agent does depend on your full cooperation," said Agent Mitchell. "Now even though I didn't arrest you last night, I can still make an arrest. I have to recheck the book to be sure of the statue of limitation, but I believe I can press charges at any point after several months of the assault. Now, do I have to arrest you or are you going to tell me where you got this information? And don't tell me it's from a vision because these papers are too long and too complete to be from a vision."

"If I tell you, there's a chance you will arrest me on other charges besides assault," said Beth.

"An assault on a federal agent is a big offence alone and most likely you will lose your medical license if I press charges against you for assaulting me," said Agent Mitchell.

"I have another six months of internship before I'm eligible to get my medical license," said Beth

"Well, if you don't come clean, I will press charges and you won't get that license," said Agent Mitchell. "So which will it be?"

Beth took a deep breath. She then said barely loud enough for Agent Mitchell to hear, "I'm the friendly voice from the twelve colonies of Kobol. I am indirectly in contact with the humans from the twelve colonies."

"How are you in contact with the people from the twelve colonies?" asked Agent. Mitchell.

"The short version, I'm able to astral project, and I astral projected to colonies and speak to one of them." said Beth.

"That's interesting enough that I'll need the long version," said Agent Mitchell.

"Well, the long version starts when I was abducted by space aliens when I was fourteen…" said Beth.

"I don't want any bullshit," said Agent Mitchell.

"I'm not bullshitting you," said Beth. "Just after my fourteenth birthday, I was abducted by space alien, and they cloned me. Six others were abducted and cloned also, but during the cloning process something happened to the aliens. The aliens were killed; their ship became a derelict for slightly more than ten years and during that time the seven clones remained in stasis. Last year, in the very beginning of December, the people from the twelve colonies found that derelict and brought the clones out of stasis. My clone, who still goes by the name of Kim, has the same psychic and astral projecting ability as me. I'm able to see her as she astral projects and she's able to see me as I astral project. I communicate with the people of the colonies through Kim."

"Did your clone astral project to you for you to learn about all that?" asked Agent Mitchell.

"Well, when Kim first came out of stasis she wasn't aware that she had astral projecting ability and when she did astral project to me, she was actually astral projecting while she was sleeping. Last year, when I first saw her, I thought she was a ghost that looked a lot like me at age fourteen; except Alicia, a friend of mine who actually has the ability to see ghosts, couldn't see Kim and suggested that Kim might not be a ghost, but someone who is astral projecting. Later that evening I astral projected to Kim and found out about everything."

"That's very interesting," said Agent Mitchell.

"Agent Mitchell, I'm a patriot and I only gave the other nations the formulas because they also need to help defend Earth against the Cylon threat," said Beth. "I didn't do it to commit treason."

"I don't condone what you did, but I actually do admire it," said Agent Mitchell. "What you did actually forced the United States to use the information you gave and not sit on it for ten years."

"How can you be so sure that they would've sat on the information?" asked Beth.

"Our government officials are overly cautious on things like that, but by you giving all the powerful nations the information, it actually sparked a race to build the first interstellar fighter," said Agent Mitchell. "The United States won by one week. Britain came in second, China third, France fourth and then Russia."

"I didn't know about China, France and Russia having fighters like our X-9 Eagle," said Beth.

"They lost the race and therefore, them having their own fighters is not really news worthy," said Agent Mitchell.

"Well, what's going to happen to me now?" asked Beth. "I mean, I did give…"

Agent Mitchell smiled and said, "I know what you mean and I believe that you are a patriot, so I'm not arresting you."

Beth smiled and said, "Thanks."

"I do want to know who helped you to hack into military computers," said Agent Mitchell.

"Why do you think that someone helped me?" asked Beth.

"Your field of occupation is in medicine and not computers, so I find it unlikely that you didn't have help," said Agent Mitchell.

"You're right, Agent Mitchell," said Beth. "The person who helped me just got me into the sites, but I was the one to place the message."

"Who was the person?" asked Agent Mitchell.

"My friend was just helping me out; otherwise my friend wouldn't have done it." Beth continued to say as if to make a stand, "I also promised my friend that I wouldn't tell and I have never broken a promise to anyone. I'm not going to start now."

"You would risk going to prison just to keep a promise?" asked Agent Mitchell.

"I would," said Beth. "If you want to charge me with treason or assault then so be it, but I'm not divulging my friend's name."

"Dr. O'Brian, I admire your conviction to your principles," said Agent Mitchell. "I think in this particular case it's misguided, but that's just me. Anyway, I'm going to ignore your friend's past involvement as long as for now on that I'm the person you come to, to pass information along from the colonies."

Beth nodded and said, "Okay. I agree to your terms. So I can call you when I need to what's your number?"

"I have three numbers for you and I'll store them for you if you hand me your cell phone," said Agent.

Beth grinned. She then pull out her phone and handed it to him. As Agent Mitchell was storing his phone numbers, Beth saw Number-Six walking in.

"Agent Mitchell, I'll be back," said Beth.

Just as Beth walked away, Agent Mitchell asked, "What's going on?"

As Beth was walking away she said, "Savannah's here,"

As Number-Six was walking towards the nurses station, she saw Beth walking towards her. As Number-Six and Beth stepped up to one another, Number-Six said, "Dr. O'Brian, I actually came to see you."

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Beth.

"I do have a slight problem that I was hoping that you can help me with," said Number-Six.

"I'll help where I can," said Beth.

"Gregg Rose gave me the job…"

"Congratulation," said Beth.

"Thanks, but I need an ID and my social security number, but I lost them in the disaster," said Number-Six. "I feel very stupid and embarrassed to admit this, but I don't know how to replace those items."

Although Beth knew the answer, she said just to play along, "Most likely you don't have access to your birth certificate either."

Number-Six looked at Beth in an uncomfortable manner, and said, "No, Dr. O'Brian."

Beth looked at her watch and said, "I'll help you, Savannah, but I can't do it, this very minute. Can you wait around for a little bit?"

"Of course, Doctor," said Number-Six.

"Good," said Beth. "Would you mind waiting for me in the cafeteria."

"I don't mind, but I don't know where the cafeteria's at," said Number-Six.

Beth pointed down the hall towards the elevators and said, "The elevators are that way. You want to take the elevator to the second floor and when the door opens you will actually see directions painted on the wall with an arrow pointing the way to the cafeteria. Just follow the signs from there."

"That's sound easy enough," said Number-Six.

Beth took hold of her nametag and said, "Well, if you do get lost, just ask anyone with a nametag."

"I will," said Number-Six. She then noticed Agent Mitchell looking at Beth. "Doctor, the man that you sedated last night is watching us."

"Yeah, he's waiting on me to finish what we were doing before I came over here," said Beth.

"I hope you're not in trouble," said Number-Six.

Beth grinned and said, "I'm fine." She then gestured towards Agent Mitchell. "I better get back over there and I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a few minutes."

"Okay, and thanks for helping me," said Number-Six.

As Beth was backing away, she said, "Oh, I'm happy to do it." She then turned and looked in the direction she was going.

Number-Six walked towards the elevators.

As Beth stepped up to Agent Mitchell, Agent Mitchell said in a volume where Beth was the only one who could hear, "So that's the Cylon." He then held out Beth's phone for her to take.

As Beth took the phone she said, "Yep, that's who I got my vision from." Beth attached her phone to her pants at the waist. "She came here to ask my help on getting an ID, a social security card and a birth certificate; except she made out as if she actually lost hers and is asking me for help to replace the ones she lost. So can you help me out to get her those items?"

"You seriously want to help her get those items?" asked Agent Mitchell.

"Every item she mentioned, she needs to get a job and I don't know about you, but I actually prefer her working legitimately," said Beth.

"Why would you care about that?" asked Agent Mitchell.

"Keeping her legitimate would make it easier to track her movements and if she can't get a job legitimately, then she may get desperate. I really don't want to imagine what she's capable of doing and I doubt that you would want that too."

Agent Mitchell pulled out a note pad and pencil from his suit pocket and said, "You make good points."

As Agent Mitchell was writing a name, address and phone number on the paper, Beth grinned and said, "Thanks."

"Just don't get too involve with Savannah," said Agent Mitchell.

"Now you're sounding like Spence," said Beth. Agent Mitchell gave Beth a curious look. "Spence basically told me the same thing last night."

"I hope you take his advice," said Agent Mitchell as he ripped out the page that he wrote on from his notebook. He held it out for Beth to take.

As Beth took the paper she said, "I promised Spence that I wouldn't get too involve."

"Good," said Agent Mitchell as Beth read what was wrote. As always, what Beth read was automatically memorized. "Well, if you don't have anything more for me than I better get going with the information that I do have."

"Just that there is an airline official here in the hospital and he is looking for where the discrepancy is between the number of people injured and the flight manifest," said Beth.

"Thanks for telling me," said Agent Mitchell. "I'll let Agent Louis deal with it. He's better at that sort of stuff. Well, I'll see you later."

Beth held up the piece of paper and asked, "Before you get away, who is this guy?"

"He someone I arrested once for forgery," said Agent Mitchell. "Now, he helps me out from time to time and he's the best person I know who can get the information for Savannah."

"Will you be calling him and tell him that Savannah will be paying him a visit?' asked Beth.

"I'll let him know," said Agent Mitchell.

"Perhaps Savannah will tell all her friends about this guy and you can identify all of Cylons that way," said Beth.

"Let's hope," said Agent Mitchell. "Oh and I need to try to get a hold of Gregg again about giving Savannah that one job."

"You haven't talked to your friend yet?" asked Beth.

"Not yet," said Agent Mitchell. "I only tried once last night, but for some reason I couldn't get through."

Beth grinned and said, "So Savannah actually got the job on her own."

"Wait, she got the job already?" asked Agent Mitchell.

"Yeah, that's the reason why she needs a birth certificate and the social security card," said Beth.

"Wow," said Agent Mitchell. "I guess I won't worry about calling Gregg. Well, anyway, I need to get going."

"Okay, bye," said Beth.

"Bye," said Agent Mitchell.

In the cafeteria, all, but two of the tables were being used. One-third of the crowd was children of various ages.

When Number-Six walked in, she paused for a second and looked over the room. She then saw an empty table next to a table with a woman and three kids; two boys and a girl. The oldest boy was nine and the youngest boy was seven. The girl was twelve. The younger boy was annoying the older boy by playing with his teddy bear in the older boy's face.

Number-Six walked over to the empty table next to the woman and three kids and sat down. She was only sitting down for a few minutes when she heard the woman at the next table telling the kids, "You three remain seated and behave. I have to use the lady's room."

The woman stood up and walked away. When the woman was out of the kids' sight, the younger boy annoyed the older boy even more with his teddy bear. The older boy swatted and knocked the teddy bear from the younger boy's hand and it landed underneath Number-Six's table.

"You jerk," the younger boy blurted out. As the younger boy was getting out of his chair to retrieve his teddy bear, Number-Six was picking it up from next to her feet. The boy stepped up to Number-Six. "Can I have my teddy bear?"

Number-Six thought for a second. She then said, "If you know an answer to a question, I'll give your teddy bear back."

"The teddy bear's mine," said the boy.

"And I'll give it back to you if you know who Uncle Sam is," said Number-Six.

"Uncle Sam is not a real person," said the boy.

"He's not?" asked Number-Six.

"Uncle Sam is just a symbol for the United States," said the boy. "I answered your question, now can I have my teddy bear?"

Number-Six held out the teddy bear for the boy to take and asked, "Is the United States a coalition of some sort?"

As the boy took his teddy bear, he said, "I don't know what coalition means, but United States is the name of our country."

"You're a bright boy," said Number-Six. "You should go back to your table now."

Without responding, the boy went back to his table and sat down. Number-Six's attention was then drawn to an Iraqi woman and her ten-year-old daughter as they stepped up to her table while carrying food trays.

The woman couldn't speak English and the daughter's English was barely understandable when she asked, "Excuse me. All of the tables are full. Can we share the table with you?"

Number-Six looked at the girl in a curious manner. She then said, "Okay, you may join me."

The girl looked at her mother and said in her language, "The woman said that it was okay for us to join her."

The Iraqi woman said in her language, "Tell the woman, thank you."

The girl nodded and as she looked at Number-Six she said, "My mother say thank you."

As the woman and her daughter each took a seat, Number-Six asked the girl, "What language were you speaking in to your mother?'

"Me and my parents is from Iraq," said the girl. "My parents can't talk English."

"Is your father coming too?" asked Number-Six.

The girl shook her head and said, "A doctor is looking at him."

"Your father is being examined?" asked Number-Six.

"Examine, yes; he is being examined," said the girl. "I eat now." The girl then took a bite.

Number-Six just watched the crowd that was directly in front of her for a short time. Her attention was then drawn to the Iraqi girl when the girl stared behind her. Number-Six turned to look and saw Beth stepping up.

Beth quickly glanced at the women and then the girl before looking at Number-Six and saying, "Savannah, we should go somewhere more private and talk."

As Savannah went to stand up she said, "Yes, Doctor."

"Doctor," the Iraqi girl said. Beth looked at her. "Doctor, are you one looking at my father?"

Beth slightly grinned and said, "No, Sweetie, I'm not." Beth then politely waved bye to the girl. The girl grinned and waved back.

As Beth and Number-Six was walking away, Beth heard the Iraqi woman asking her daughter a question in her language.

Beth's attention was then drawn to Number-Six when Number-Six said, "Dr. O'Brian, thank you for all the help you are giving me."

As Beth and Number-Six were casually walking to a secluded area of the cafeteria Beth said, "I'm happy to do it. Savannah, to get a copy of your birth certificate, you can get on the Internet and apply for it that way. All the information you need are your name, your parents' birth names and the city and state of where you were born."

"Dr. O'Brian, I remember moving a lot while I was a child and to be honest I have no clue to what city I was born in," said Savannah.

"Can you call your parents or even a relative?" asked Beth.

"I have no living relatives," said Number-Six.

"I was wondering about that," said Beth. Number-Six looked at Beth in a confused manner. "I remember seeing that the emergency contact section of your medical file was left blank. Anyway, you need your birth certificate before you can replace your social security card and obtain another Identification card."

"Any suggestions as to how I can obtain a birth certificate without having the required information?" asked Number-Six.

"Other than you forging a birth certificate, I have no idea," said Beth.

"Can you create a birth certificate for me?" asked Number-Six.

"I would never risk not getting my medical license or even losing it afterwards by creating a false birth certificate and I will say that every doctor in this hospital won't risk his or her license either," said Beth.

"So obtaining a forged birth certificate is out," said Number-Six.

"Not necessarily," said Beth. "You met my brother Brandon and Spence last night and they both are policemen. They would know who the forgers are in this city. I'll call Brandon and tactically enquire about one."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping me out like you are?" asked Number-Six.

"Without a birth certificate and a social security card the only job you can even get, without going into the life of crime, is one that pays under the table and finding a job that does that is hard to find these days," said Beth. "Even if you do find one, most likely it will only pay slave wages. From what I've seen of you so far, you seem like a good person. I would hate to see you get tangled up in a life of crime or work for slave wages."

"Well thank you," said Number-Six.

"You're welcome," said Beth. She then gestured towards the exit of the cafeteria and said, "I'll go and call my brother. You should wait here in the cafeteria and I'll be back when I have the information."

"Yes, Doctor," said Number-Six.

Beth nodded. She then turned and walked towards the exit. Four minutes later, Beth stepped up to a nurse's station and asked the nurse for scrapped paper.

Just as Beth was being handed the paper, Beth's cell phone rang. She looked at who was calling before answering, "Morning again, Keith."

"Hi, sis; I told LeAnn about Uncle Archer being here and she too thinks that I should visit him," said Keith. "So I'm parking my car in the hospital parking lot now. Can you meet me in the reception and take me to his room?"

"Keith, visiting hours are from eleven in the morning to eight in the evening," said Beth as she looked at her watched. "And right now it's a few minutes before nine. You won't be able to see him right now."

"Now you tell me," said Keith.

"Well you should have asked before coming here," said Beth. "Don't you have classes today anyway?"

"I only have one class today and that's not until one," said Keith. "Oh, Beth, I also made a decision on what career to go after. I have most of the prerequisite courses already."

"Is it architecture?" asked Beth.

"Actually it's in Engineering," said Keith. "Engineering personnel are in high demand right now and I prefer to design components to the moon space station than building houses."

"If that is what you really want to do then I say go for it," said Beth.

"Beth, can you tell mom what I decided?" asked Keith.

Beth slightly laughed. She then said, "I'm afraid that crushing mom's shred of hope of you being a lawyer is something that you have to do."

"I was scared you were going to say that," said Keith. "Well, I'll see you around eleven. Bye."

"Hey, before you hang up, how did LeAnn's parents take the news of your engagement?" asked Beth.

"Like you, they first thought that we were moving too quickly, but once we convinced them how we feel of each other and how long we actually knew each other, they're supporting the wedding," said Keith.

"That's good," said Beth.

"Well, I'll see you later; bye," said Keith.

"Bye," said Beth. After putting her phone away she, without looking at the paper she had, rewrote the information that Agent Mitchell had given her so it would be in her handwriting. She then waved bye to the nurse. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Doctor," said the nurse.

Beth just slightly grinned and walked away.

Number-Six was waiting in the hallway outside the cafeteria and saw Beth as she was walking up.

As Number-Six and Beth stepped up to each other, Number-Six asked, "Were you able to get the information?"

Beth held out the paper that she wrote out for Number-Six to take and said, "I did." Number-Six took the paper. "Again, I don't know the guy, but I hope things work out for you."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Number-Six.

"You're welcome," said Beth. She then pointed in the direction of the elevator. "Well, I really need to get back to work."

"Well, I should go. So I'll go down stairs with you," said Number-Six.

Beth grinned and said, "Let's go." Beth and Number-Six turned and walked towards the elevator.

In London, the Number-Six who was in London was sitting at the bar in a pub just three miles from the hospital that she was treated in. She had one full drink and a partial drink in front of her that men around her had bought her.

One of Ryan Daniels' partner, Neil Tymes, was one of the men buying Number-Six her drinks. Neil and Number-Six were talking for several minutes and when Neil heard that Number-Six needed a job, he offered a position as his secretary. Number-Six accepted the position.

11:35 A.M. local time in Washington, D.C. at a medical lab in a government facility Dr. Rick Hopson, the coroner for the FBI, and his assistant Dr. Sylvia Anderson have been conducting an autopsy on the Cylon for twenty minutes. They found the absence of the appendix and the lack of scar tissue that would indicate the removal of the appendix on their own; however, as far as they were able to tell, they were poking around on a body of a human. Rick was just about ready to conclude his findings when a FBI agent walked in with a fax copy of Beth's papers.

"Hey, I have a Cylon road map for you two," said the agent as the door to the room was closing behind him. "It points out the subtle differences between a Cylon and a human from the colony of Kobol. It also points out the differences between us and those other humans."

Sylvia held out her hand and said, "Let me see that." After getting the papers, she browsed through them. Rick stepped up and viewed the papers over her shoulder. Sylvia stopped at the paper that said that humans from Earth were hybrids. "I be damn."

"What?" asked the agent.

"My uncle was an archeologist, and his field of study was the study of caveman," said Sylvia. "A year before he died, he made the claim that there were no missing link between us and the apes, but that we were the product of some genetic engineering of some kind of crossbreed. He died before he could prove his claim."

"Where did these papers come from?" asked Rick

Sylvia showed the first page and said, "That's part had actually been classified. It does indicate that it originated from the friendly voice of the twelve colonies of Kobol."

"I browsed through those papers as I was carrying them over here," said the agent. "Those papers also suggest that we were the thirteenth tribe from Kobol."

"Regardless to what the truth is, Sylvia, we need to take the time to fully review these papers and then start the autopsy over again from the beginning. In fact I'm going to rip up the notes that I already made and start that again."

At the White House Clarence Wilier was going over another copy of Beth's papers. On that copy, Beth was identified as being the voice of the twelve colonies with and explanation as to how she is able to communicate with the colonies.

"Should we be concerned about this Dr. Kimberly O'Brian?" asked the president.

"I don't see Dr. O'Brian as a security threat, Mr. President, and in all honesty, I actually commend her," said Clarence.

"How so?" asked the president.

"She done what she felt had to be done for the safety of Earth as a whole," said Clarence. "I don't know too many people who would have done that."

"I still want Dr. O'Brian kept under surveillance," said the president.

"Agent Louis has already indicated that Dr. O'Brian will be kept under his watchful eye," said Clarence. "In fact, Dr. O'Brian may not know this yet, but she is now the property of the U.S. government."

"Well, I want that fact to be known to her," said the president.

"Yes, Mr. President," said Clarence as he stood up. "Good day, Sir."

"Good day," said Clarence.

At a medical lab, while Rick and Sylvia were redoing the autopsy while using Beth's papers as a map, something was found that wasn't indicated in the papers when they drew fluids from the spinal cord. When Rick was looking into the microscope he found a similar luciferin to what would be found in a firefly. The luciferin was barely noticeable.

Sylvia knew that something was up when she noticed that Rick was focused longer than usual at the sample on the slide.

"Did you find something?" asked Sylvia.

Rick backed away from the microscope and said, "You need to look at this and look closely because what I want you to see is hard to see."

Sylvia stepped up and looked at the slide. After a long gaze she asked, "Oh my god; is this what I think it is?"

"It is," said Rick. "It's a luminescent organism. I almost missed it."

As Sylvia backed away from the microscope, she said, "I would have missed it."

"I now know that we don't have the luxury to miss things like this," said Rick. "It's also time to get more qualified people involve."

"In a firefly, the luciferin would play a role in the sexual attraction," said Sylvia. "I wonder if the luciferin would play a similar role in a Cylon."

"I don't know, but if we can find a way to stimulate that luminescent organism, we might be able to light these Cylons up like a Christmas tree at will," said Rick.

"That would be a perfect Cylon detector," said Sylvia. "Especially at night."

"Exactly," said Rick.


	7. Chapter 7

10:40 A.M. local time in Beth's hometown, Beth was walking into an examination room while carrying a chart belonging to a fifty-two year old woman name Juanita Harris. When Beth walked in she recognized Juanita as being her first grade teacher. At that time; however, her name was Juanita Randall.

Beth stopped walking and gave Juanita an uncomfortable stare.

Juanita saw the stare she was getting and asked, "Doctor, is there anything wrong?"

From Juanita's confused reaction, Beth knew that Juanita didn't recognize her. She then tried to play it off and as she stepped up to Juanita she said, "That's what I'm here to find out, Mrs. Harris. It says here that you're having difficulty breathing."

Juanita put her hand with her fingers spread out on her chest and said, "Yes, doctor. I'm coughing a lot and wheezing as I breathe."

Beth noticed the discoloration of Juanita's fingernails that would indicate that Juanita was a smoker. As Beth was preparing her stethoscope she asked, "How much do you smoke a day?"

"I quit smoking a long time ago," said Juanita.

"Mrs. Randall, —" Juanita looked at Beth in a shocked manner as Beth continued to say, "—unlike you I know when I'm being lied to."

"I haven't been called Mrs. Randall for close to ten years," said Juanita. "It's obvious that you know me, but I don't recognize you."

"Nineteen years ago and in one sentence, you accused me of lying, cheating and stealing when I did neither of the three," said Beth. Juanita looked at Beth as to try to figure out who Beth was. "Believe it or not I actually owe you for those false accusations because that day did help shape who I am today."

Juanita read Beth's nametag and said, "You're Kimmy O'Brian."

Beth inhaled in an irritated manner. She then said in a calm manner, "That's me, Mrs. Harris, except I never liked being called Kimmy… and I still don't. Now getting back to you; there's nothing wrong with my sense of smell and I can smell cigarette smoke mixed with that perfume you're wearing. And from the discoloration of your fingernails, I say that you smoke about three packs a day."

Juanita looked at her fingernails for a second. She then said, "Two and a half packs."

Beth put her stethoscope to her ear and as she put the other end to Juanita's back, she said, "Okay, Mrs. Harris, I need you to take deep breaths for me."

Juanita breathed in and out a couple of times before saying, "Kimberly..."

"It's now Dr. O'Brian," Beth interrupted.

Juanita said in an almost belittling tone, "Oh, okay… sure." Beth slightly shook her head in a frustrated manner. "Dr. O'Brian, what do you mean by that you owe me for the way you are today?"

"Mrs. Harris, I was innocent off those accusations, but my mom believed you," said Beth. "My dad believed my mom. I hated the feeling of not being believed so that incident showed me how important it was to tell the truth. Now I'm not going to say that I haven't lied between now and then, but when I did lie, I felt that I had an excellent reason for it, such as protecting a friend from an injustice or not hurting my Aunt April's feelings when she cooks a bad meal."

"Dr. O'Brian, the answer to my test came up missing and the only reason that I was convinced that you had stolen it was because I had given that same test to my students each year for five years before you and several more years afterwards, and you were my only student who scored a perfect grade on it," said Juanita.

"I've scored perfect grades on your other tests since that first one, but it took six aced tests for you to stop watching me like a hawk," said Beth.

"No one in any of my classes had aced as many test as you did before or even after you came through my class," said Juanita. "I even kept track of your academic records all the way up to the sixth grade…"

Beth interrupted, "I didn't know about that."

"Well, I realized during the years that I watched you that you were a prodigy and I am truly sorry for accusing you like I did," said Juanita. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Beth couldn't help, but to grin. She then said, "I forgive you, Mrs. Harris."

"Dr. O'Brian, all those years ago when you were in my class, did you have a trick on how to study?" asked Juanita.

"There were no tricks, Mrs. Harris," said Beth. "I just have an excellent memory. In fact I can actually close my eyes and at will relive moments of my life just from my memories."

"I actually do recall that you closed your eyes from time to time during a test," said Juanita.

"I was either reliving the part of the lecture that went to the particular question or rereading the book from my head," said Beth.

"Wow, I would've never had thought that, that was even possible," said Juanita.

"My dad learned about what I can do when I was ten, and told me that my grandma… his mom, was able to do the same thing," said Beth. "My grandma also had a superior memory. Mrs. Harris, getting back to your medical issue, I'm going to send you to have your chest x-rayed."

"Do you suspect it to be something?" asked Juanita.

"It's really too early to even speculate, Mrs. Harris," said Beth. "For now sit tight and I'll inform the nurse that you need to be taken to x-ray.

Before Beth was able to walk away, Juanita asked, "Dr O'Brian, how long have you been a doctor?"

"I'm actually an intern and I past all of my tests to be here and I did it without cheating on any of those tests," said Beth. She then realized how that sounded. "I'm sorry for that last part."

"Don't be," said Juanita. "I know I deserve it."

Beth gestured towards the door and said, "I'll go and schedule you for that x-ray."

Juanita just nodded. Beth then turned and walked out. Seconds later, she was stepping up to the nurse's station and told the nurse to schedule Juanita for a chest x-ray. Before Beth was able to walk away the nurse said, "Oh, doctor, Dr. Eisen wants to see you in her office."

Beth looked at the nurse in a curious manner for a second. She then said, "Thanks for telling me." Beth turned and walked away.

Three minutes later, Beth knocked on Rebecca's door. She then heard, "Come in."

Beth opened the door and when she walked in she saw Clarence Wilier sitting in a guest chair and holding a briefcase in his lap. Beth looked at Rebecca and asked, "Should I come back when you're not busy."

"No; come in, Dr. O'Brian," said Rebecca. "This man is here to see you."

Clarence stood up and reached out his right hand to shake hands. He held his briefcase in his left hand. As Beth shook his hand, he said, "I'm Agent Clarence Wilier of the CIA, and I'm here on the behalf of the president of the United State."

In a joking manner, Beth said, "Gee, I just have a simple title of Dr. O'Brian."

Clarence slightly grinned and then said, "Yeah, well anyway, being that you are the voice of the colonies of Kobol, the president is worried of where your loyalty lies."

"Agent Wilier, I'm a patriot; I love my country and I would never do anything against it," said Beth.

"I believe you," said Clarence. "However, to ensure your patriotism, I would like for you to sign a nondisclosure agreement."

"I want to read the papers you want me to sign, before I sign anything," said Beth.

"Of course," said Clarence. Clarence put down his briefcase on the chair and opened it. He then pulled out the papers and handed them to Beth.

While Beth was thoroughly reading the papers in her usual quick pace, Rebecca said, "Dr. O'Brian, most likely you should take your time and read them."

"Oh, I'm a fast reader, and I'm not missing any points," said Beth. "My mom is also a contract lawyer, so I know a little about contract too." Beth then continued to read for a brief time. "Agent Wilier, before I sign any nondisclosure agreement, I want some stipulations added."

Rebecca slightly grinned as Agent Wilier said, "That is a standard nondisclosure agreement."

"No sir, it's not," said Beth. "With this agreement, you… well not you per se, but the government would literally own me. I wouldn't have any say over my life and that is not acceptable."

"And what kind of stipulations do you want in there?" asked Clarence.

"I do understand why the U.S. government wants exclusive rights over any national threat visions I might have, and I will gladly give the U.S. exclusive rights to them. However, this city is my home and that is where I stay. I do not commute anywhere for any reason. I also will not use my psychic abilities to point out a partial target to a sniper. Also I don't want any government involvement if I choose to help someone with my visions as long as it doesn't involve the U.S. as a whole, or another nation. Those are the stipulations."

"Well, with at least one of those stipulations, I think you watch too much TV…" said Clarence.

"I want that nondisclosure agreement retype with all of those stipulations that I just stated or I'm not signing anything," said Beth. "And don't think for a second that I'm scared to go to prison for not signing the existing paper, because I rather go to prison than be a puppet to the U.S."

Clarence slightly chuckled and said, "I can tell that you're not one to be easily intimidated by threats of any kind."

Beth shook her head and said, "No; I'm not."

"Well, I have to get this retype," said Clarence.

Beth looked at Rebecca and asked, "Until that is retyped, should I go back to work?"

"Go ahead and come back in about fifteen minutes," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

"Actually, I'm going to have to go to the local office to have this retype on the proper paper and I'll be back around one," said Clarence.

"I'm scheduled to assist Dr. Connelly with a surgery at one," said Beth.

"Well, I might be able to get back here at twelve-thirty and if not, I'll wait for you in the waiting room."

"Okay," said Beth. "Oh and if you do have to wait, the operation is supposed to be a simple one, so as long as there are no complications then surgery should be over within thirty minutes." Beth gestured towards the door. "Well, I better get back to work." She then turned towards the door to walk out.

10:55 A.M. local time at Gregg Rose's rented office, Greg was working on the computer at the secretary's desk. 'Windows XP for Dummies', 'The Internet for Dummies' and 'Success as a Real Estate agent for Dummies' were on the desk next to the monitor. A wooden door that led into Gregg's office was directly behind the secretary's desk. The office was an empty room. On the left side of the wooden door and against the wall were two empty filing cabinets. Twenty file boxes were stacked against the wall and to the left of the filing cabinets. A step stool was next to the boxes. When Number-Six opened the glass door to walk in, a bell sounded.

Gregg quickly looked up as Number-Six said quietly to herself, "Okay, that announcement bell will become annoying very quickly."

Gregg stood up and said, "I see you found the place all right."

"I did," said Number-Six. "Although I'm new to the city, getting around it is not all that difficult."

Gregg gestured at the desk and said, "Well this will be your desk." As Number-Six stepped up to the desk, Gregg gestured to the file boxes. "Oh and I figured you may have your own filing system, so I hope you don't mind that I left putting up the files to you."

As Number-Six spotted the title of the top book on the desk, she said, "That's fine. I'll put them up." She then picked up the top book. "The Internet for Dummies?"

"Oh, I'm not calling you a dummy; in fact you may know all there is to know about a computer and the Internet," said Gregg. "Except for me, most people now days do. I bought them a year ago when I couldn't make heads or tails of the normal computers books, so I'm actually the dummy here." Number-Six slightly grinned. "I just brought them in just in case you didn't know about the computers or the Internet. I would like it if you look through the 'Success as a Real Estate agent for Dummies.' I figure it would help you to get a better understanding of the job."

""I'll read it," said Number-Six. "Gregg, if most people know about computers, how is it that you don't?"

"I was actually raised in an Amish society until the age of sixteen," said Gregg. Gregg didn't notice the confused expression on Number-Six's face. "So I never even saw a computer until I went on my Rumspringa and it wasn't until several years later that I even try to learn how to use one." Gregg then looked at his watch. "Anyway, I'm sorry to leave you alone so soon, but I actually have three houses to show starting in twenty minutes and I need to get there before the client gets there."

"Oh, I'll be all right," said Gregg. "I'll just read these books for dummies and put these files up."

"Sounds good and I'll see you in a couple of hours," said Gregg.

"Okay; bye," said Number-Six.

"Bye," said Gregg. He then walked past Number-Six and headed towards the door.

Number-Six sat down at the desk; picked up the 'Windows XP for Dummies' and flipped to the first page to start reading.

11:10 A.M. local time at the university hospital, Beth and Keith were walking into Archer's room.

Archer heard the footsteps and called out, "Nurse?"

"No, Uncle Archer, it's me; Kim-Lizzy," she said as she and Keith stepped up to the bed. "My brother Keith is with me also."

"Keith?" Archer commented as he searched his thoughts. "Keith, yes. Keith, I only saw you once in my life and you were about a year old then."

"Well, I'm twenty-one now," said Keith.

"I was thinking that you were around that age," said Archer. "So what was your dad's reaction when he heard that I was in town?"

Keith looked at Beth in a manner as if he wasn't sure to say anything. Beth saw the look she got and said, "Uncle Archer, Dad has been in the state prison for the last six years for embezzlement and I haven't talk with him for close to a week."

"There's a chance though that he'll be paroled in six months," Keith added.

"I would've never pegged him as being an embezzler," said Archer.

"Dad's innocent," Beth insisted. "He was set up as a pasty."

"It was Mr. Rainbow who set him up, wasn't it?" asked Archer.

In a confused manner, Beth asked, "Who?"

"I can't remember his name, but it's that governor he worked for," said Archer.

"It was, and he's the one thing in my life I would like to be able to forget," said Beth.

"Why do people call him Mr. Rainbow?" asked Keith.

"Actually, your grandpa and few others called him a chameleon, because of how easily he was able to change colors on a moment notice," said Archer. "He could ingratiate one crowd by saying one thing and then turn around and ingratiate another crowd by saying the opposite. He was so good at it that I called him Mr. Rainbow because he can ingratiate five different crowds in one evening."

Keith saw Beth in deep thought and asked, "Beth, is there anything wrong?"

Beth looked at Keith for a second. She then face Archer and said, "Uncle Archer, the evening of Grandma and Grandpa's wake, there was a huge argument between you, your siblings and dad. Just before us kids were ushered to the next room by Aunt Debra, I heard Uncle Brant calling Dad, a mealworm for the chameleon."

"Most likely he did," said Archer.

"Uncle Archer, why did you and your siblings cut yourself off from us?" asked Beth.

"Except for your parents, all of us were leery of Mr. Rainbow or whatever his real name is," said Archer. Beth just grinned. "Anyway, Brant is a captain now at the New York police department, but at the time, he was only an officer. Brant had evidence of criminal activity on Mr. Rainbow, but it was insufficient to even get an arrest warrant against him. As we were trying to convince your parent that Mr. Rainbow was bad news, the whole discussion turned into a huge feud. The feud ended with your parents leaving with you, Keith and Brandon."

"Wait," Beth blurted out. "Was it mom and dad who cut us of from everyone?"

"It was actually a mutual agreement with all of us," said Archer. "As long as your dad was working for or even associating with Mr. Rainbow not one of us wanted a thing to do with him."

"How did Dad get his job working for… for Mr. Rainbow anyway?" asked Keith.

"I don't know the answer to that," said Archer.

"Mom introduced dad to that jerk," said Beth.

"How do you know that?" asked Keith.

"Grandma told me a week after dad was arrested," said Beth.

"How did mom know him?" asked Keith.

"That part I don't know and I didn't want do risk getting into an argument with mom by enquiring about it," said Beth. Beth's and Keith's attentions were drawn to Sally, Daniel and Cindy as they walked in.

Archer heard someone walking in and asked, "Who's here?"

"It's me, honey," said Sally. "Daniel and Cindy are with me. My parents will be here later."

Beth's pager sounded and as Beth went to look at it Keith asked, "Are you being paged away?"

As Beth looked at the pager she said, "Yeah, I'm being page to the E.R." Beth looked at Sally. "Aunt Sally, in case you don't remember, this is my younger brother Keith. Keith, meet Aunt Sally and our cousins Daniel and Cindy."

"Hi," Keith, Daniel and Cindy said in unison.

"Uncle Archer, I'll be back and visit when I can," said Beth.

"Bye," said Archer.

Beth turned and walked out.

At Boeing Manufacturer Company, the order for the X-9 Eagles was tripled per month. To fill the demand the production for certain commercials planes were stopped and the die for those lines were switched for the X-9 Eagles.

11:25 P.M. Beth again was walking into an examination room while carrying a chart and x-rays belonging to Juanita.

Juanita saw Beth walking in and asked, "Dr. O'Brian, have you figured out what's wrong with me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Harris," said Beth as she stepped up to Juanita. "Mrs. Harris, you have bronchitis. You came in early enough so clearing it up won't be a problem."

"Bronchitis," Juanita said in a mocking manner.

Beth looked at Juanita in a curious manner and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Every person I know who smokes and suffered from bronchitis was told to quit smoking," said Juanita.

"Mrs. Harris, I can treat you for bronchitis, but unless you quit smoking you will never be free from it," said Beth. "In fact, most likely it will even get worse if you don't quit smoking."

"Dr. O'Brian, in the past ten years I tried four times to quit smoking," said Juanita. "My husband even smokes so I know any future attempts to quit smoking will end like the last four times."

"There's a slight difference between those four times and now," said Beth.

"How so?" asked Juanita.

"If you keep smoking more than two packs a day while having bronchitis, it will eventually kill you," said Beth. "So this time, your life depends on you quitting."

"I tried several ways to quit like the patches, hypnoses… the gum, but nothing works," said Juanita. "Do you know of a method I don't know about?"

"Cigarettes are addictive substance and perhaps you should treat it as if your addiction were drugs or alcohol," said Beth.

"Are you suggesting that I join some kind of support group as if I'm a drug addict?" asked Juanita.

"They're out there and one of those groups just might add years to your life," said Beth.

"I'll consider a support group," said Juanita.

"While you're considering it, I'll prescribe you something to help clear it up, but until you actually quit smoking, this may all be in vain," said Beth.

"I understand," said Juanita.

Beth took out her prescription pad to write out the prescription.

11:55 A.M. local time at Gregg Rose's rented office, Number-Six, while on the Internet, had looked up want it meant to be Amish. After getting a good understanding of how Amish people lived she type in the two words 'United State' in the search engine to see what she was able to learn about that. After satisfying her curiosity about the United States, she searched for what other things meant. The more she learned of things the more she found something else to look up. As she was doing her web browsing she learned of the warning of the Cylon threat from one of the websites.

12:10 P.M., at the university hospital Chris was looking over Number-Eight's chart. The room that Number-Eight was in was a double room, but the second bed was empty. A TV was mounted on the wall, which was turned off.

Number-Eight came out of her short coma and noticed how she was bandaged up and hooked to an IV. When she saw Chris she asked in a sluggish voice, "Where am I?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Gates, and you survived a plane crash which won you a resting get-a-way at this lovely hospital," he said. "For your stay here though, we will need your proper name along with a name and number of an emergency contact for you."

"What do you mean by my proper name?" asked Number-Eight.

"Since you were alone and had no identification, we listed you as a Jane Doe," said Chris.

Number-Eight looked at Chris in a confused manner for a second. She then took a chance and said, "I'm Gina White."

"Ms. White, is there anyone that I can call and inform him or her of you being here?" asked Chris.

Chris noticed a more relaxing expression on Number-Eight's face just before she said, "There's no one to contact. Doctor, what is my condition?"

"You suffered a few broken bones, internal injuries and lacerations, but don't worry, you're on the road to make a full recovery," said Chris. "Well, I'm going to get a nurse in here and get the pertinent information so we can have it on file."

Chris saw a worried expression on Number-Eight's face as she asked, "What kind of information?"

"We need to know what city and state you're from… or country if it's not the U.S. along with any medical history that you can give us and the name of your medical provider," said Chris.

"Doctor, I'm not trying to be difficult, but I can't answer those questions so you will be wasting your time getting someone in here to ask," said Number-Eight.

"Are you unwilling to tell me or are you having difficulty remembering things?" asked Chris.

Chris saw a slight grinned on Number-Eight's face before she said, "I'm having difficulty remembering things."

"You remember your name, but you can't remember where you are from," Chris commented.

"To be honest, Doctor, I'm not absolutely certain if my name is Gina White," said Number-Eight. "Gina White was the name that first came to me."

Chris looked over the chart for a brief moment. He then said, "Ms. White, you did suffered a slight head trauma; however, the trauma you suffered is not severe enough to cause amnesia."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" asked Number-Eight.

"I'm not implying that at all, ma'am," Chris quickly said. "However, I can't help to think that you may be faking."

"Why would I be faking?" asked Number-Eight.

"I admit that I'll be coming across that I watch too much television, but you could be running and hiding from someone," said Chris. "Someone like an abusive husband, and surviving a plane crash as you did, would provide you the great opportunity to really disappear."

"I'm not running from anyone, Doctor," said Number-Eight. "I can't remember and I'm not certain if Gina White is my name."

Chris took out his pen and as he began writing he said, "Okay, I'm adding to your chart that you are suffering from amnesia. I guess you are truly a Jane Doe." After writing in the chart Chris put the chart back. "Well, other than not able to remember things, how are you; how do you feel?"

"I hurt all over," said Number-Eight. "Is there anything you can give me for the pain?"

"I will get a nurse in here to give you a shot of morphine," said Chris.

"A shot of morphine will ease the pain?" asked Number-Eight.

"It will," said Chris. "Well, I'll get a nurse in here to give you that shot." He then turned and walked away. Dr. Snyder was at the nurse's station when Chris walked up. Chris was intimidated by Dr. Snyder and every time Chris would speak to him, Chris would stumble through his words. "Doctor… I'm mean Dr. Snyder." Dr. Snyder looked at Chris in a curious manner. "We have a woman… there is a woman… a patient… one of the survivors from the plane crash… I think that she's faking amnesia."

"Why do you think that?" asked Dr. Snyder.

"She's acting… Well, I believe she's pretending as though she can't remember anything," said Chris. "Oh she did tell me that her name was Gina White. I'm mean at first she did, but then she's saying that she's not sure what her name is."

"I'll go talk to her," said Dr. Snyder.

"Dr. Snyder, she's complaining of pain so I was going to get a nurse to give her a shot of morphine," said Chris.

"Sounds good; give the order," said Dr. Snyder. He then turned and walked towards Number-Eight's room.

When Dr. Snyder walked in, he saw that Number-Eight had her eyes closed and was gritting her teeth from the pain she was in. When Number-Eight heard Dr. Snyder walking in, she opened her eyes to look at him. She then asked, "Are you here to give me something for my pain?"

"Someone will be in shortly for that," he said. "I'm Dr. Snyder and I'm actually here because I understand that you are having difficulty on remembering things."

"That's true," said Number-Eight. "I can't remember."

"Can you tell me the last thing that you do remember?" asked Dr. Snyder.

Number-Eight hesitated before answering, "Waking up here a few minutes ago and talking to Dr. Gates is the only memories I have."

"So you can't tell me of who's the president of the United States or the last date that you remember," Dr. Snyder commented.

"I honestly can't," said Number-Eight.

Dr. Snyder picked up Number-Eight's chart and looked at it. He then said, "Amnesia could be cause by other things besides a severe trauma to the head. For some amnesia is an emotional defense and if that is the case, your memory loss is only temporary."

Dr. Snyder's and Number-Eight's attentions were drawn to the nurse coming in. The nurse held up a syringe that she was holding and said, "I was told to give this woman some morphine."

Dr. Snyder just gestured for her to proceed. He then put the chart back as the nurse walked up to the IV bag and injected the morphine into a receptacle at the bag.

"Ma'am, I know you told Dr. Gate that you're not sure what your name is, but he also said that you originally said that your name was Gina White," said Dr. Snyder. "Is it okay for me to call you Ms. White?"

"Until my real name is discovered you can," said Number-Eight.

"Good," said Dr. Snyder. The nurse was done and was leaving the room. "Ms. White, you were brought in along with the wounded who survived a plane crash. The people who work with the airlines keep great records and the police in this city have great detective skills."

"What are you getting at, Doctor?" asked Number-Eight.

"All of the passengers from the plane were identified by the airline officials and all of the motorists of the cars involved and their passengers were also identified by the police," said Dr. Snyder. "You; however, are someone who is not on a known list. It's like you dropped in from outer-space…"

"Well, the airline records are wrong," said Number-Eight.

"You weren't a passenger on the plane or part of the motorists and most likely that is why you are claiming to have amnesia," Dr. Snyder was able to get out.

Number-Eight asked in an angry tone, "Why is it hard to believe that I can't remember things?"

"I'm not judging you," said Dr. Snyder. "I'm just trying to get to the truth."

"The truth is that I have amnesia," said Number-Eight. "And I didn't fall from outer-space."

"I didn't think that you did fall from outer-space," said Dr. Snyder. "But where you did come from is a mystery to be solved."

"Where I come from is a mystery to me too and the gods know that I want to help solve this mystery," said Number-Eight.

Dr. Snyder caught Number-Eight's words and as he looked at Number-Eight in a confused manner he enquired, "The gods?"

Number-Eight saw the looked she got and said in an uncertain manner, "I'm meant, god." Dr. Snyder then saw a curious expression on Number-Eight's face. "Wow, the morphine works. I barely feel any pain."

Dr. Snyder grinned. He then said, "Ms. White, if you are faking amnesia, which I'm not saying you are, there are other ways to deal with problems."

"I'm not faking, Doctor," said Number-Eight.

"Okay," said Dr. Snyder. "Well, with the severity of your injuries, you'll most likely be here for at least a week. I'll let you rest now, but before I go you should know that most amnesia cases are temporary."

"Dr. Snyder, before you leave, can you turn on the screen for me?" asked Number-Eight.

Dr. Snyder looked at Number-Eight in a confused manner, he mocked, "Screen?" Number-Eight looked at the TV. He then turned to look at what she was looking at. "Oh, you mean television." He saw the confused look Number-Eight gave him. "Of course; I'll turn it on for you." Dr. Snyder picked up the remote off the table next to the bed and turned it on. "I'll flip through the channels for you and when you see a program you like, just stop me."

"I would like to see a news program," said Number-Eight.

"Okay, then CNN would be the channel for you," said Dr. Snyder. He then turned it to CNN.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Number-Eight.

"You're welcome," said Dr. Snyder. He then turned and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

12:25 P.M. Beth, while carrying Crystal Woods' chart, walked into an examination room. Crystal was a twenty-six-year-old woman and was more than eight months pregnant.

When Beth stepped in, she said, "Ms. Woods, I'm Dr. O'Brian…"

Crystal interrupted by blurting out, "This is a joke; right?"

Beth looked at Crystal in a confused manner and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Are you even old enough to be a doctor?" asked Crystal.

"I'm twenty-five and I've been an intern for six months," said Beth.

"You are a year younger than me and no offense to you, I would like a doctor who is actually older than me and at least been a doctor for a few years," said Crystal.

"I'll go find you a doctor who is old enough to satisfy you," said Beth. She then hesitated to leave. "Ms. Woods, there's a great doctor working at the county hospital. Three weeks ago, I had the pleasure of talking to him once on the phone about a patient of his who I was actually treating here. He has been a doctor for four years and he definitely knows his stuff. In fact if I was injured, I would prefer him over a lot of other doctors who I know."

"Are you suggesting for me to go to county hospital?" asked Crystal.

"He's too young of a doctor for you," said Beth. "In fact he's a year younger than me." Beth then turned and left the room.

Rebecca was at the nurse's station and when Beth stepped up, she heard Sophie asking, "Dr. O'Brian, is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah, Ms. Woods doesn't like the idea of having a doctor younger than she is or having an intern as a doctor," said Beth. "So, you'll have to page one of the residents."

Rebecca held out her hand and said, "Give Ms. Woods' chart. I'm taking this one."

As Beth was handing over the chart, she said, "She's all yours, Dr. Eisen."

Before Rebecca walked away, she looked at her watch. She then said, "Dr. O'Brian, you should go grab lunch while you can."

"I could use a bite," said Beth. "So I'll be back when I get done eating or get paged; whichever comes first." Beth turned and walked away. Beth went to her locker first; took a ten-dollar bill from her purse and stuck the bill in her medical coat pocket. She left her purse in her locker and after relocking her locker she walked towards the elevator. After stepping up to the elevator and pressing the call button her cell phone rang. She looked at the number before answering, but didn't recognize it. "Hello."

Beth recognized Spence's voice when he said, "Hey, gorgeous. So do you have time to talk?"

Beth said while trying to sound serious, "Brandon, you shouldn't call me that. The doctors say that it's not healthy."

Beth heard a concern tone in Spence's voice when he said, "Beth, it's me; Spence. And Brandon calls you gorgeous?"

Beth laughed and said, "I knew it was you, Spence, and yes I can talk. In fact, I'm on my way to get something to eat."

"So Brandon doesn't call you gorgeous?" asked Spence.

"No; I only said it as a joke," said Beth as the elevator door was opening. "As far as I know, he only calls Kristi gorgeous and I really never heard him calling her that. Hey Spence, I'm stepping in the elevator so if we get disconnected just call me back."

"Will do," said Spence.

As Beth is stepping on the elevator, she asked, "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at that quick mart two blocks from the station," said Spence. "So how late will you be working till?"

"Dr. Eisen doesn't want us interns working more than sixteen hours shifts anymore, so I'll be getting off around midnight," said Beth.

"I was going to ask you to dinner and a movie tonight, but I guess that out," said Spence.

"You can always bring the dinner to me," said Beth.

"It's hard to tell when you're joking at times," said Spence as the elevator door was opening.

"I'm actually serious," said Beth as she was leaving the elevator. "Except, you don't have to if you don't want to though."

"No; I want to," said Spence. "What time should I come by?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that I'll be busy no manner what time you come, so just come any time after six."

"Okay; what should I bring?" asked Spence.

"Surprise me," said Beth.

"Okay; I will," said Spence.

Beth started up a casual conversation as she walked towards the cafeteria and they continued the conversation as Beth went through the food line. She slid the tray as she stepped through the line and when she reached the cashier, she said, "Hey Spence, I'm going to have to let you go. I have to carry my food to the table and I can't do it while talking to you."

"I need to get back on patrol anyway; bye," said Spence.

"Bye," said Beth. After hanging up her phone, she paid for her meal and walked away from the line carrying her tray.

Two-thirds off the table were filled up and when Beth looked for a table, she saw Ben, Chris and Miles at a table eating their meal. She stepped up to them and when Ben saw Beth he said, "Hey Beth, I heard you got a visit from the FBI last night."

"Yeah, what's up with that," said Miles.

Without attempting to sit down, Beth said, "I would like to tell you guys what's going on, but I can't; sorry. So can I join you guys?"

"Of course; have a seat," said Ben.

"You're not in some kind of trouble with the government, are you?" asked Chris as Beth was sitting down across from Miles. Beth's back was turned towards the entrance of the dining room.

Beth shook her head. She then said, "The only thing I can say is that, I got a vision about the plane crash when one of the victims touched me. Something wasn't right about the crash so I reported it, and that's how the FBI got involve." Beth then took a bite of her food.

"Did your vision show you why there are more victims than what there should be?" asked Chris.

Beth swallowed the bite that she took and said, "I've already said all that I can say about my vision. What I did say might have been too much."

"The plane crash was a terrorist attack, wasn't it?" asked Ben.

"If it was a terrorist attack, they botched it up," said Beth. Ben looked at Beth in a curious manner. "A terrorist attack on a plane in the air that only leaves twenty-five dead out of four hundred-plus would be a botched attack."

"Terrorist attack or not, I think Gina White might be involve with what happened," said Chris.

"Who's she," said Beth. She then took another bite of food.

"That's the name that the Jane Doe gave me before she decided to act as if she had complete amnesia," said Chris.

Beth swallowed the bite and asked, "Were you assigned as her doctor?"

"I was," said Chris. "You wouldn't like to take over as her doctor, would you, Beth?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of a patient?" asked Beth.

"She's faking amnesia; I know it and so does Dr. Snyder, but Dr. Snyder tells me that I have to go along with it… or at least go along with it until she's ready to tell us the truth," said Chris. "I don't know how long I can hold my tongue with her."

"Chris, as long as Dr. Eisen doesn't object, I be happy to take over as her doctor," said Beth.

"Okay, why do you want Gina White as a patient?" asked Miles.

"Chris doesn't what her as a patient and I don't mind one way or the other," said Beth.

"If you don't mind taking over as Gina White's doctor then I'm going to talk to Dr. Eisen," said Chris.

"Go for it," said Beth.

Beth then saw Miles looking passed her. When she turned to look, she saw Clarence Wilier walking towards her.

Clarence was carrying his briefcase and when he stepped up, he said, "Dr. O'Brian, I heard that you were here, and I hope you don't mind if I take a moment of your time."

As Beth was standing up, she said, "This is fine." Beth turned towards her follow interns. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure that you want to leave your food with Ben sitting at the table?" asked Miles.

Beth showed a dubious grinned and said before Ben was able to answer, "If anyone of you is a risk taker then help yourself."

"Okay, you scare me when you grin like that," said Miles

Beth continued to grin as she turned and walked away. As Clarence followed behind Beth he said, "How confident you are, I'll bet that you're a black belt."

"Unfortunately the only karate classes I had was in college," said Beth. "Once I got so far along in medical school, I couldn't continue."

"How confident you are, I would have pegged you for someone with a black belt," said Clarence.

"I would have had a black belt if my parents allowed me to take lessons, but my mom didn't think it was lady like," said Beth. "So I'm guessing you brought the revised copy of the nondisclosure agreement."

"Yeah," said Clarence. He then pointed to an empty table. "Should we sit there?"

"There's a nurse's station not too far from her," said Beth. "We can do it there."

"Okay," said Clarence. "Oh Dr. O'Brian; you should know that I talked to the president and he was reluctant for those stipulations to be added…"

Beth interrupted, "I'm not signing it if the stipulations aren't there."

"They're in there," said Clarence. "I convinced him that the stipulations that you wanted wouldn't conflict with why he wants you to sign it."

"Thank you," said Beth.

"You're welcome," said Clarence. He and Beth then walked into the hallway. "Oh, the president also hinted to the idea of meeting you."

"Agent Wilier, I don't mind meeting him, but you should know that I don't have high regards for politicians," said Beth. "So don't expect me to be too enthusiastic at wanting to meet him."

Clarence said in a slight amused manner, "I'll make a note of that."

Beth just grinned. She then led Clarence to a nurse's station with a copying machine. When they stepped up to the nurse's station, Clarence put his briefcase on the counter. He then opened it and took out the nondisclosure agreement.

After Beth was handed the agreement, she thoroughly read it again. Without saying a word, she took out her pen and signed the document. As she held up the document, she said, "I'm going to copy this so I can have a copy."

Clarence grinned and said, "Okay."

Beth walked around behind the desk and stepped up to the copier. After copying the papers, she walked up to Clarence again. As she held out the original papers for him to take she said, "I hope this pleases the president."

"I guarantee that it will," said Clarence as he put the document into his briefcase. "Now from this point on, you are not allowed to disclose or discuss any information that would involve a national threat or an international threat with anyone outside homeland security and that includes your friends and relatives."

"I read and understood the nondisclosure agreement," said Beth.

"I just want to make sure," said Clarence.

"Agent Wilier, Agent Mitchell gave me a few numbers to call if I needed to report anything," said Beth. "Should I use another number instead if I needed to report something?"

"I'll give you a number, but by no means are you to say what you want over the phone," said Clarence. "When you call in, just say that you have information and someone will come to you."

"That's simple enough," said Beth as she took out her cell phone. "So what's the number so I can store it?"

As Clarence said the numbers, Beth pressed the corresponding buttons to store it. Clarence then said, "Well, that's it. Have a good day. I need to go back to Washington."

Beth said before Clarence was able to walk away, "Agent Wilier, a body was signed over to the FBI to be autopsied."

"I know about the body," said Clarence.

"Did the doctors find anything that would prove what it is?" asked Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, I understand why you want the information, but I can't disclose if anything was found," said Clarence. "You'll need a high level clearance for that."

"But I was the one who brought it to the government's attention," said Beth.

"I'm aware of that and I'm sorry for it being a one way street, but it is," said Clarence.

Beth whispered loud enough for only Clarence to hear, "Agent Wilier, any helpful information I can get about how to identify Cylons would also benefit the colonies of Kobol. After all they're actually the ones who warned us about the Cylons."

"If they are indeed humans, I do sympathize with them, but this government will not past information to them," said Clarence.

"You can't be serious?" asked Beth.

"I'm afraid so, and I assure you that homeland security will have its reasons not to disclose or past information along," said Clarence.

"They told me that their Cylon detection is poor, and if the doctors at homeland security are able to create a good Cylon detection, why won't you share it?" asked Beth.

"How much do you know of World War Two?" asked Clarence.

"I got A-plus in history and I went as far as I can in history while I was in college, so I would say that I'm as knowledgeable as anyone can be without living during that time," said Beth.

"Do you know that Britain broke the German code early in the war, but they acted in a manner as if they didn't break it?" asked Clarence. "In fact, the British government allowed a British city to be bomb by the German without warning the residents…"

"I know about it," said Beth. "If the city was warned and the residents were evacuated the German would have known that the code was broken and they would have changed it."

"Now if we would create a Cylon detection and shared it with the colonies, most likely all of the Cylons will be exposed and that would leave all humans at a disadvantage as the Cylons change their fighting technique," said Clarence.

"I do understand and I do accept what you said, but I actually disagree with the idea of withholding information like that," said Beth.

Clarence grinned and said, "You're not the first one or the last one to feel how you're feeling." Beth just grinned. Clarence gestured down the hall. "Well, I'm going to go."

"Bye, Agent Wilier," said Beth.

"Bye," said Clarence. He then turned and walked away.

Beth walked back towards the cafeteria.

1:10 P.M. at Gregg Rose's rented office, Number-Six was putting the files up. Number-Six had emptied ten of the twenty boxes. As she was working on the eleventh box, Gregg returned with a bag of food. When Number-Six heard the bell sounding she turned to look.

Gregg held up the food bag and said, "I thought that you might be hungry so I bought lunch for us."

"You thought right," said Number-Six.

Gregg stepped up to the desk and said, "Then blow off that filing and come eat."

As Gregg was taking out the food from the bag, Number-Six stepped up to the desk and asked, "What kind of food did you get."

"Just two quarter pound value meals from McDonald's; the drinks I got are cokes," said Gregg. "I hope that's all right."

"It's fine," said Number-Six as Gregg placed one of the meal on the desk.

Gregg gestured to the meal he placed on the desk and said, "Well, here's yours and I'll put together a makeshift table from the boxes you emptied and eat there."

Number-Six looked at Gregg in a curious manner for a moment before attempting to sit down. As she was sitting down, she said, "I hope you don't mind, but while you were away I browsed the internet."

"I don't mind about that," said Gregg. "I knew when I decided to take on an assistant that… well since I hired you, you will have more down time than you will be actually working. That might change if business keeps picking up. So if you have nothing to do, feel free to browse the internet or play solitaire. I do prefer that you focus on work first."

"Of course," said Number-Six. She then watched as Gregg made his makeshift table from the empty boxes. He used the step stool as a seat. "Gregg, what do you think of the Cylon threat?"

"It doesn't exist," said Gregg as he was pulling out his food from the bag.

"You sound certain of that," said Number-Six.

"From what I heard and read, Cylons are supposed to have been created by extraterrestrials and extraterrestrials don't exist," said Gregg. He then took a bite of his sandwich.

"You shouldn't be so certain," said Number-Six.

Gregg was swallowing the bite he took as Number-Six took a bite of her sandwich. Gregg then said, "God created the heavens and the Earth. He then filled the Earth with animals and then created man in his image. I don't know if there are other planets out there besides the nine planets in our solar system, but regardless if there are, I believe that life only exists on Earth."

Number-Six swallowed the bite she had and said, "Being as vast as the universe is, there are more planets than you can even envision. So do really believe that Earth is the only planet with life on it."

"I do," said Gregg. "I believe in the Bible and the Bible doesn't say anything of life on other planets."

Number-Six covered mouth to muffle a chuckle. She then asked, "How many people feel the same way that you do?"

"There are people who believe that life exist on other planets, but in most part I think that most people agree with me… or at least the ones who follow the path of Jesus."

Number-Six looked Gregg in a manner as if to determine if he was serious. She then disregarded what was said and turned her attention on eating her food.

At the university hospital, Beth was assisting Dr. Connelly as he was removing a large tumor from Mr. Simms' abdomen. Mr. Simms was a fifty-one-year-old man. During the extraction of the tumor, Beth saw Dr. Connelly's hand beginning to tremble.

When Beth saw what she did, she asked, "Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay, Dr. O'Brian?" asked Dr. Connelly.

"Your hand is trembling," said Beth.

"I'm fine, Dr. O'Brian," said Dr. Connelly as his trembling hand barely nicked an artery. Within seconds the blood seep in. "Nurse, I need suction here."

As one of the nurses was using the section tube, another noticed the man's vitals becoming unstable and said, "Dr. Connelly, his blood pressure is dropping."

"This guy is certainly a bleeder," said Dr. Connelly. "Hang another unit of blood."

"After several minutes of being operated on, Mr. Simms all of a sudden becomes a bleeder," Beth commented as the nurse went to get another unit of blood. "That's not possible."

"Dr. O'Brian, your only job is to assist me," said Dr. Connelly.

"Dr. Connelly, you had to have nicked an artery for there being this much blood all of a sudden," said Beth.

"And you're putting your six months of internship over my thirty-five years experience," said Dr. Connelly

"No Dr. Connelly, but your hand was trembling just before all this blood came about," said Beth as the nurse was hanging a unit of blood.

"Dr. O'Brian, I'm not going to be questioned in my O.R. by you," said Dr. Connelly. "I no longer require your assistance; now leave."

"Dr. Connelly, will you just please look for the nick artery?" asked Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, you were told to leave this O.R. and if you don't go, you will be leaving the hospital instead," said Dr. Connelly.

Beth just looked at Dr. Connelly for a second. She then as she was backing up, she said, "I'm leaving."

Beth's beeper was lying next to a few other beepers and she grabbed hers before attempting to leave. As Beth was leaving the operating room, she abruptly and in an angrily manner, removed her gloves and then her facial mask. As she was stepping into the hall she, without looking, stepped in front of Dr. Snyder, Carlos, and two orderlies rushing a man down the hall on a gurney.

"Clear the way," Carlos yelled out.

As Beth was getting out of the way, she called out in an irritated tone, "Dr. Snyder, do you have a second?"

Dr. Snyder saw the serious expression on Beth's face. He then said, "A second is all you have, Dr. O'Brian. What is it?"

"I saw Dr. Connelly's hand trembling and because of it, I'm positive that he nicked an artery as he was removing a tumor from Mr. Simms," said Beth. "When I tried tell him where all the blood suddenly had come from, he kicked me out."

"Dr. Snyder, I saw Dr. Connelly's hand trembling earlier during another operation," said Carlos. "I only saw it for a second though."

"Dr. Sanchez, continue to take Mr. Baker to the operating room and prep him for surgery," said Snyder. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Dr. Snyder," said Carlos.

Before Carlos was able to leave, Beth said, "Thanks, Carlos."

"I done it for the patient who Dr. Connelly's operating on and not you," said Carlos. Beth just grinned. Carlos and the two orderlies then continued on their way with Mr. Baker.

Inside the operating room, Dr. Connelly was in the middle of removing more of the tumor when Dr. Snyder walked in while wearing his mask. Dr. Connelly glanced at who was stepping in just for a second. As he turned his attention back to Mr. Simms he asked, "Dr. O'Brian, sent you in here, didn't she?"

As Dr. Snyder was stepping up, he said, "Dr. O'Brian expressed her concern about this operation to me. Nurse, I need gloves."

"Yes, Doctor," said one of the nurses.

"And you're listening to an intern than trusting me," asked Dr. Connelly.

"She maybe an intern, but she does know what she's doing," said Dr. Snyder as a nurse was putting gloves on him. He then witnessed Dr. Connelly's hand slightly trembling. "And I'm seeing for myself that your hand is trembling like she said. Stepped back and let me in."

Dr. Snyder heard Dr. Connelly making a frustrated sound as he back up. He ignored the sound and looked for the nicked artery.

He searched for a couple of seconds before telling the nurse, "I need suction."

As the nurse complied, Dr. Connelly said, "There's no nick artery."

Another few seconds of searching he said, "Bingo; here it is."

Dr. Connelly stepped up and asked in a stunned manner, "What?"

"There is indeed a nick like Dr. O'Brian said," said Dr. Snyder. "It's small, but it's there. And it could have been life threatening if it went ignored."

"I was sure that there was no nick," said Dr. Connelly.

"Dr. Connelly, finish here and when you're done, you are to check yourself in as a patient for some tests," said Dr. Snyder. "I want to know why your hand is trembling."

As Dr. Snyder was backing up, Dr. Connelly said, "Yes, Dr. Snyder."

Beth was leaning with her back to the wall when she heard someone leaving the operating room. As she was straitening up she saw Dr. Snyder leaving the room. She stepped up to him and asked, "Well?'

Dr. Snyder grinned and said, "Good catch, Doctor."

"So there was a nick," Beth said in a pleasing manner.

"There was, and don't get cocky over it," said Dr. Snyder.

"Oh, I wasn't," Beth insisted. "I'm just glad that the nick was found."

"Okay," said Dr. Snyder. "Well, I have my own operation to get to."

"Thanks for believing me, Dr. Snyder," said Beth.

Dr. Snyder just nodded. He then walked away.

Beth watched Dr. Snyder for as second. Her attention was then drawn to her beeper as it went off. After looking at the number on the beeper, she went straight to the nurse's desk in the emergency room.

Sophie saw Beth stepping up and said, "Dr. O'Brian, a woman claiming to be your Aunt Jennifer and her son Jeremy is in examination room three, and your aunt is asking for you."

"Why are they here?" asked Beth.

"From what I got, Jeremy was in a fight and now he has a gash over his left eyebrow," said Sophie.

"Thanks," said Beth. She then stepped away. Jeremy's file was in a holder at the door and before Beth walked into the room, she grabbed the file. Jeremy and Jennifer watched Beth as she walked in carry the file. A blood soak bandage was wrapped around Jeremy's head at the forehead. Beth acted as if she was surprised when she saw Jeremy and said, "Oh, hi; I thought I was going to treat Rocky Balboa."

"You're not funny, Beth," said Jeremy.

"He's scared that it will leave a scar, so he's not happy with what happened" said Jennifer.

Beth stepped up to Jeremy and said, "Boys don't usually care too much about scars."

"He and Jeffrey think that I don't know, but they had switched places a couple of times," said Jennifer as Beth put Jeremy's chart down. "If he has a scar at the forehead he won't be able to do it again."

Jeremy quickly said, "That's not the reason."

Beth smiled and said, "It must be nice growing up with an identical twin to change places with."

"It's not the reason, Beth," Jeremy insisted.

As Beth stepped over to get the alcohol wipes along with the sutures and needle, she said, "You don't have to convince me." She stepped up to Jeremy with the items. "Now, let's get that bandage off and see how bad it is." Beth took several seconds and removed the bandage. When the wound was uncovered, Beth saw that the wound wasn't too bad. "It's not too bad of a gash. It's also almost along the eyebrow so any scar it leaves won't be easy to see."

"Do I still have to get stitches if it's not too bad?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm afraid so, and I hate to say this, but where the gash is, I won't be able to numb you very well," said Beth. "The good news is that you only need no more than four stitches."

"So it's going to hurt?" asked Jeremy.

"First you will be able to feel me cleaning the wound and then you will feel me stitching you up, but the trick to where you won't feel much of the pain is to put an intense thought in your head that's not related to what I'm doing or start an intense conversation with me or your mom," said Beth. When Beth began to clean the wound Jeremy instinctually closed his eyes. "Do you have an intense topic that you want to talk about? Or perhaps you can tell me what you want Santa Clause to bring you."

"I'm thirteen, Beth," said Jeremy as Beth began to put the stitches in. "I stopped believing in Santa Clause for a while."

"You still want things for Christmas, don't you?" asked Beth.

"Of course," said Jeremy.

"What do you want?" asked Beth.

Jeremy rattled off a list of things he wanted. He slightly flinched twice as Beth was giving him stitches, but he continued to tell Beth what he wanted for Christmas. Before Jeremy was done with his list, Beth finished at what she was doing and stepped back. Jeremy got curious as to why she stopped. After opening his eyes, he looked at Beth in a curious manner and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Not at all," said Beth. "Your head is all stitched up and I was just going to let you finish your list before I said anything."

"You're done?" Jeremy asked in a shocked manner.

Beth just grinned and said, "You're need a band-aid to cover the stitches, but yeah, I'm done."

"It was only hurting a little so I just thought you were only cleaning the wound," said Jeremy. "Plus it didn't take very long."

"I'm glad I was able to do it without hurting you too bad," said Beth.

"When you give people stitches, does talking to them always work to prevent them from feeling the pain?" asked Jeremy.

"Not always, but most of the time," said Beth. "Anyway, you will need a tetanus shot…"

"I have to get a shot too?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm afraid so," said Beth. "So just sit tight for a minute and I'll be back with it and that band-aid." Beth turned and walked away.

After Beth left the room, Jeremy said, "Hey Mom, we should switch doctors and let Beth be our doctor."

"Other than minor things like stitching you up, Beth is not allowed to be our doctor," said Jennifer.

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

"Beth would become too distraught if someone she loved would die if she was the doctor operating on him or her," said Jennifer.

"Oh," said Jeremy.

A few minutes later, Beth returned with the syringe and two band-aids. As she stepped up to Jeremy, she asked, "Aunt Jennifer, do you remember my dad's brother, Uncle Archer."

"I remember him and I'm a bit surprised that you do," said Jennifer.

"I remember all of my dad's siblings," said Beth as she was preparing the shot for Jeremy. "Anyway, the reason why I mention Uncle Archer is because he is a patient here. He had a mild heart attack yesterday. Miles… Dr. Thiemann, another intern here is his doctor. Dr. Thiemann, with Dr. Eisen agreeing, says that Uncle Archer will most likely be released tomorrow."

"It's been a few years since I saw him," said Jennifer. "I should pop in and say hi."

"Twenty years is a lot more than a few," said Beth.

"Oh, I ran into him five years ago when I was in New York on business," said Jennifer. "He was in the mall with his daughter Cindy. I felt bad when I heard what happened to his sight."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" asked Beth.

"I didn't think that you would remember him," said Jennifer.

"Even if I didn't remember him, he is still my dad's brother," said Beth

"Beth, if you're getting upset, I want someone else to give me that shot," said Jeremy.

Beth smiled and said, "I swear to you that I'm not upset. I just want to know stuff like your mom running into one of dad's siblings. Anyway, I should give you this shot so you can go."

As Beth was giving Jeremy the tetanus shot, Jennifer said, "Okay Beth, next time I'll tell you, if I run into another one of your dad's relative."

After giving Jeremy the shot, Beth asked, "So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," said Jeremy. "That didn't hurt much either."

"Good," said Beth as she was putting a band-aid over the needle mark. She then put the other band-aid over the stitches. "And you are done. You can get your coat on and I'll walk you and Aunt Jennifer to the nurse's station."

As Jeremy was putting his coat on, he asked, "Beth, what happened to your uncle's sight?"

Jennifer was about to say something when Beth said, "He made a bad judgment at work."

"How?" asked Jeremy.

"He took off his protective mask when he shouldn't have," said Beth. "So let that be a lesson to you when you chisel out your wooden sculptures."

Jennifer just showed a delightful grinned as Jeremy insisted, "I do wear my safety glasses."

"Good," said Beth as they were walking towards the door.

As everyone was leaving the room Jennifer said, "Of course your dad and I have to remind you to wear your safety glass."

"Well, you can actually stop reminding me," said Jeremy. "I know to wear my safety glasses."

"Okay, but I better not see you not wearing them," said Jennifer.

"You won't see me without them," said Jeremy.

As Beth was escorting Jennifer and Jeremy to the nurse's station, Jennifer asked, "Oh Beth, your mother called yesterday afternoon and left a message on my answering machine. It wasn't something about you, but I wasn't able to get back to her. Do you know what she wanted?"

"Most likely, she wanted to recruit your help to get Ryan and me back together," said Beth. "But now mom knows that, that will never happen… or at least I hope she does."

"He's in London, isn't he?" asked Jeremy.

"He maybe back in London now, but last night he showed up here at the hospital," said Beth. "He had plans to propose to me, but I put an end to that before he had the chance to ask."

"You two where good together," said Jennifer.

"Ryan totally disrespected and insulted me with his…" Beth was able to get out.

"I know he did, sweetie, and all I was saying is that you two made a lovely couple," said Jennifer as Beth saw Dr. Connelly walking in her direction. "And how you feel about him now, I would never even suggest that you to get back with him."

Beth said almost in a depressed tone as she stared at Dr. Connelly, "Thanks for understanding."

Jennifer looked at Beth and asked, "What's wrong?"

Beth continued to look at Dr. Connelly and said, "Nothing." Jennifer faced Dr. Connelly as he was walking up. Beth stopped walking followed by Jennifer and Jeremy. "Dr. Connelly, I want to…"

"Dr. O'Brian, you don't have to saying anything," said Dr. Connelly. "You were right… about everything. I was too prideful to admit that my hand was shaking during surgery and for that I endangered a patient. You done your job and called me on it."

"So no hard feelings?" asked Beth.

"No hard feelings," said Dr. Connelly. "Just don't make a habit at challenging experienced doctors because the odds of you being right are actually against you."

Beth slightly grinned and said, "I won't, Dr. Connelly."

Dr. Connelly gestured into the direction that he was walking and said, "Well, I have something to do."

"Yes, Sir," said Beth. Beth, Jennifer and Jeremy then walked up to the nurse's station.

Beth continued to talk to Jennifer as the nurse was finalizing Jeremy's visit. When the nurse was done, Beth walked with Jennifer and Jeremy as they walked into the reception area. Just after stepping into the reception area, Beth saw one of the male Cylons walking towards the elevators.

When Jennifer saw the uneasy stare Beth was giving the Cylon, she asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Beth broke the stare and as she looked at Jennifer she said, "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just recognized him that's all."

"Well, Jeremy and I better get going," said Jennifer.

"Okay; bye," said Beth.

"Bye," Jennifer and Jeremy said in unison.

As Jennifer and Jeremy were walking away, Beth stepped up to the nurse at the reception desk. Beth described the Cylon she saw and then continued to ask, "Do you know who he was?"

"Yeah, he's William Sykes," said the nurse. "He was also involved in that disaster yesterday, but was taken to a different hospital. He's now looking for his sister who was separated from him. Since the Jane Doe is really the only one who hasn't been formally identified, I thought she might be his sister."

"Okay, thanks," said Beth. Beth then turned towards the elevators.


	9. Chapter 9

Within minutes Beth was approaching Number-Eight's room. Beth only heard the sound of the TV and when she stepped into the room, Number-Eight and William turned to look.

Number-Eight looked at Beth in a curious manner and asked, "How many doctors are going to interrogate me?"

"Oh I'm not here to interrogate anyone," said Beth. "Except when I get on a roll while talking to someone, I will ask so many questions that after a while it will start sounding like an interrogation." William and Number-eight just looked at Beth in a manner as if she lost her mind. "Anyway, Mr. Sykes, I'm actually here because I heard about you looking for your sister and if the woman before you is your sister then that would solve the mystery of who she is."

"She's not my sister," said William. "She was; however, sitting close to my sister and me before the mishap. So I was hoping that she was able to tell me where my sister was at, but you interrupted us before she was able to answer."

"Unfortunately, sir, I'm afraid you have wasted your time," said Beth. Number-Eight and William looked at Beth in a confused manner. "From the aftermath of the disaster, this woman has amnesia. She is officially listed as a Jane Doe, and in a small chance that you don't know what that means, Jane Doe is a generic name that we would give a woman who is unidentified. For a man, it would be John Doe."

"Perhaps that you can help me then," said William.

"I'll try," said Beth.

"Were there anymore people who came through here last night that might have been listed as either John or Jane Doe?" asked William.

Instead of answering the question, Beth asked, "You are looking for other people besides your sister?"

"My sister is who I'm mostly concern about, but there were others who were traveling with us," said William.

"Except for the woman next to you, everyone else was able to give us a name of who he or she was," said Beth. "Perhaps your sister identified herself, so what is your sister's name?"

"Her name is Laura Sykes, but the nurse had already told me that she's not here," said William. "In any case would it be all right if I talk to this woman in private."

"I'm afraid that the only people who can visit patients in the intensive care unit are direct relatives such as a sibling or a parent and since you admitted that you two are not siblings, you have to leave," said Beth.

"Can you make an exception this time?" asked William.

"This woman can't even remember her correct name and from what you had told me, you two are actually strangers," said Beth. "So unless all that is a deception than there's really no point for you to even talk to her."

"You made your point, Doctor; I'm leaving," said William. He then stepped up to Beth. "You look very young. How long have you been a doctor?"

"Not very long, but I assure you, I'm qualified," said Beth. William just chuckled and nodded. He then walked passed Beth and left the room. Beth walked up to Number-Eight and picked up her chart. "So how are you doing?"

"I have a tube running from my arm to a bag that is dripping fluids into me; my torso is completely wrapped in bandage along with other injuries." Number-Eight then asked in a sarcastic manner, "How do you fraking think I'm doing?"

"I think that you are damn lucky to be even alive to have a tube runny from your arm to a bag that is dripping fluids into you along with those bandages that are covering your wounds," Beth spouted back. Number-Eight was slightly stunned by Beth's response. "In fact, as to how serious your injuries were when you came in, you should be thanking god that you're even still alive."

Number-Eight said, in a more humble manner, "I do thank god that I'm still alive and I'm as good as anyone can be in my situation"

"Good," said Beth. She put back Number-Eight's chart. "Before I leave and let you rest, is there anything you need?"

"Can you change the program for me?" asked Number-Eight. "The news is mostly repeating each hour."

"I can," said Beth. "Do you know what you want to watch?"

As Beth was picking up the remote, Number-Eight said, "Something entertaining."

"Well, with the extent of your injuries, you don't really need to watched anything that would make you laugh; otherwise you will be literally popping your stitches," said Beth as she turned to a station. "So I suggest something more mild." Beth recognized the movie that was on. "I've seen this movie before. It's actually pretty good. Should I leave it on this?"

"This is fine," said Number-Eight.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, before I leave?" asked Beth.

"I'm good; thank you," said Number-Eight.

"Then I or another doctor will check on your later," said Beth.

"Bye," said Number-Eight.

"Bye," said Beth. She then left the room.

3:20 P.M. local time in Washington D.C. at the Whitehouse, Dr. Rick Hopson had walked into the Oval Office. Two secret service agents stood on the inside of the door.

As Rick was stepping up to the president's desk, the president commented, "All of this Cylon mumble-jumble is a hoax and the man you autopsied was an unfortunate victim of the plane crash."

"Mr. President, the man I autopsied did appear human… at least at first, but he wasn't," said Rick.

The president asked in a manner as if he was shocked to find out, "So the Cylon threat is real?"

"Yes, Mr. President," said Rick. "Finding the differences was almost like looking for a needle in a haystack and I guess God was on our side because Dr. Anderson and I actually found two needles in that haystack."

"What are those two needles?" asked the president.

"Well the first needle that we found was when we check the Cylon's spinal fluid," said Rick. "In the fluid we found traces of a luminescent organism which is commonly known as a luciferin. You would find this in a firefly. If the human like Cylons were created, then I have really no clue as to why the luminescent organism was even added."

"And what was the second needle?" asked the president.

"I'm going to skip the medical lingo and just tell the effects," said Rick. "The second needle is that Cylons are less responsive to pain and has an enhance strength."

"How enhance?" asked the president.

"I can't be certain just by examining the corpse, but I would estimate that the average male Cylon would be three times stronger than the average man," said Rick. "Although I haven't examined a female Cylon, I would guess that the same strength ratio would also apply between the female Cylon and the average woman."

"According to the one who reported the Cylon threat, there are at least twelve clone models, but we have only hand drawn portraits of seven of them," said the president. "We can't move against the Cylons until all of them have been identified. So now I'm asking, is there a way to create a Cylon detector?'

"It will take some doing, but I believe we can," said Rick. "However, it won't be anytime soon."

"I don't want to put any pressure on you, Doctor, but humanity's continuing existence depends on the quick creation of a Cylon detector," said the president.

"I'll make finding a Cylon detector as my number one priority," said Rick.

"Good," said the president.

"Well, I don't have anything else, so I'll get back to the medical lab and start on trying to come up with a Cylon detector," said Rick.

"Good day, Doctor," said the president.

"Good day, Mr. President," said Rick. He then turned towards the door.

Before Rick was able to take one step, the president's telephone rang. The president just hit the speakerphone button and asked, "What is it?"

"Agent Wilier is here and requesting to see you, Sir," a woman said.

"Send him in," said the president.

As Rick followed by the two secret service agents were leaving the Oval Office, Clarence walked in with an inter-office envelope in his hand.

Clarence walked up to one of the visitor's chair and as he was taking a seat, he said, "We have confirmation on the whereabouts of two Cylons who are in London." He pulled out the photos from the inter-office envelope and handed it to the president. "The woman and the man in the picture are Cylons. In fact the female Cylon is a copy of the one who is in the intensive care at that one hospital. The male Cylon that you see is another copy of the one who was autopsied."

"They looked like that they were in front of a good size crowd," said the president. "What were they doing?"

"The woman Cylon accepted the leading role of a film that is being shot in London," said Clarence. "I don't know the whole details as to how she was cast, but there will be an article coming out shortly about how it happened in one of the London's tabloids."

"Get someone in London to keep tabs on her and that other Cylon," said the president. "Meanwhile, I'll talk to the London's prime minister and without causing too much of a panic… hopefully, I'll let him in on what's going on."

"Yes, Mr. President," said Clarence. He then stood up. "Good day."

"Good day," said the president.

Clarence turned and walked out.

2:35 P.M. local time at Gregg Rose's rented office Number-Six was again by herself while Gregg was appraising a house to place on the market.

Number-Six was reading the book 'Success as a Real Estate agent for Dummies.' She was midway through when the announcement bell rang. She looked up from the book and saw a newlywed couple who both were in their early twenties walking in. The woman carried a purse. Number-Six watched in a focused manner as the couple was stepping up to her desk.

Just as the couple stepped up the woman asked, "Ma'am, are you the real estate agent?"

"No; Gregg is the agent and he's out appraising a house," said Number-Six. "He should be back in an hour."

The woman faced her husband and told him what was said in sign language. Number-Six watched the woman in a curious manner as the woman signed.

The man signed back. When the man was done, the woman faced Number-Six again and asked, "Can I give you my name and number for you to give to Gregg?"

Number-Six opened the top center drawer and as she pulled out a lined post-it pad she said, "Okay. What is it?"

"I'm Katherine Gordon," she said. "My husband name is Dean." Katherine then gave Number-Six her cell phone number.

"I'll make sure Gregg gets it," said Number-Six.

"Thank you," said Katherine. She then talked to Dean while using her hands. When they were done talking Katherine faced Number-Six again. "Bye. Thanks again."

Before Katherine and Dean were able to walk away, Number-Six asked, "I'm sorry to ask this, but can your husband verbally talk?"

"No; Dean was born deaf," said Katherine. "Well, goodbye."

"Bye," said Number-Six.

Number-Six watched Dean and Katherine as they walked towards exit. After they left Number-Six got on the internet and searched on how common it was for a person to be born deaf. After finding the answer she increased her search on other disabilities.

Number-Six was browsing the internet for forty minutes when Gregg and his thirty-two-year-old client walked in.

As Gregg and Travis were stepping up, Gregg said, "Savannah, this is Travis Silverman and he's here to put his house on the market. I want you to watch what I do as I do it."

"No problem," said Number-Six.

As Gregg walked up to file cabinet to get the proper form, Travis' cell phone rang.

Travis looked at the number and before answering he walked to a private area of the room.

Gregg stepped up to the desk and began filling out the document with Number-Six watching as to how it was done.

Before Gregg was done with the form, Travis stepped back up and said, "Well, I found a buyer for the furniture so the house will be empty tomorrow."

"The house won't even hit the market until Monday so you don't have to be in too much of a rush," said Gregg.

"Yes I do," said Travis.

"Travis, are you sure I can't talk you into pricing the house at one hundred and fifty thousand dollars as I praised it and not at a hundred thousand?" asked Gregg.

"I've told you, I need the money as quick as possible and putting the house up at a lower price would ensure that I sell it quickly," said Travis.

"I'm not trying to pry, but are you planning to flee the United States?" asked Number-Six.

"No; I ran into a severe financial problems and I need to raise as much money as quickly as possible," said Travis. "Therefore, I've rented an apartment near that university hospital and now, I'm selling my house and my furniture. You wouldn't need a place to stay, would you?"

Number-Six looked at Travis in a curious manner and asked, "And why are you asking that?"

"I took the only available apartment in the complex and it actually a two bedroom apartment," said Travis. "I'm hoping to find a roommate before next month to help pay the rent."

"Okay, you're looking for a roommate, but why would you ask me if I needed a place to stay?" asked Number-Six. "Do I look like I need a place to stay?"

"I wasn't saying that to be insulting and actually, I really expected you to take what I asked more as a joke and say that you don't need a place. So please forget that I said anything," said Travis.

"Coincidently, I do need a place to stay," said Number-Six.

"You do?" Travis asked in a surprised manner. "Earlier I was just joking around when I asked you if you needed a placed to stay, but now I'm serious. Would you consider becoming my roommate?"

"I don't even know you," said Number-Six.

"Let me tell you a few things about me and then you can decide," said Travis.

Number-Six said in a skeptical manner, "Okay."

"I'm thirty-two," Travis began. "I moved here from Florida five years ago when I went into business with someone I thought was a good friend. Well that business we ventured into together went belly-up three weeks ago. That so called friend skipped town with what was left of the money and left me with all the depts. I filed for bankruptcy; however, I still need to raise a lot of money… instead of continuing to tell you random things about me, why don't you ask me some questions."

"Okay, I will," said Number-Six. Gregg wasn't sure what to do and just listened as Number-Six asked her questions.

6:10 P.M. local time at the hospital in the locker room, Beth was changing into clean scrubs in an abrupt manner with her back turned towards the door. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying. Megan walked in and saw Beth abrupt movements. Megan stepped up and without looking at her face she asked, "Who pissed you off?"

"God did," said Beth.

Megan looked at Beth in a stunned manner. When she saw that Beth had been crying she said, "Someone died on you."

Beth nodded her head and as the tears ran down her cheek she said, "An eighteen-year-old boy… a young man I should say, came in after being involved in an auto accident. He had been drinking and was actually the one who caused the accident. He had a punctured lung from a crushed ribcage and died on the way to the O.R."

"You had been involved with cases before that someone had died," said Megan. "I'll admit that all of those incidents bothered you with some degree of remorse, but for some reason, you're taking this one harder then those others."

"When I was seventeen my boyfriend died in the exact same way," said Beth. "My boyfriend's name was Brian and he was eighteen when he died. When that young man died all of the emotions I felt for Brian resurfaced and I'm actually hurting more now than when Brian had died"

As Beth cried slightly harder Megan gave Beth a comforting hug. During the hug, Megan said, "Perhaps you never fully dealt with the lost of Brian."

"It certainly appears that way." Beth pulled away and as she wiped her eyes she continued to say, "Anyway, I need to get a handle on this before I leave the locker room. The patients don't need to see a weeping doctor."

Megan tried to be amusing as she said, "Yeah, you might freak out the patients as they might think that you're weeping because of them." Beth just slightly grinned. "Meanwhile you shouldn't blame god for Brian's death or the young man's death."

"I don't," said Beth as her cell phone rang. "I'm just emotional right now." Beth looked at who was calling before answering her phone. "Hey Spence."

Megan opened her locker and grabbed her purse.

"Hi, Beth," said Spence. "I'm parking my car in the visitor's parking lot and I have bags of food and drinks. Is this a good time for you to take a break for dinner?"

Beth looked at her watch and said, "I can attempt to eat with you." Spence heard the grieving tone in Beth's voice. "I'm in a middle of something, so you should go to the cafeteria and I'll be there shortly."

"Are you okay, Beth?" asked Spence.

"I'm fine," said Beth.

"You sound as though you've been crying," said Spence.

"You have a good ear," said Beth.

"So what's up?" asked Spence.

"I promise, I'll tell you, but not over the phone," said Beth.

"Okay," said Spence. "Then I'll see you at the cafeteria."

"Bye." As Beth was putting her phone away, she looked at Megan and said, "Well, I'm going to reapply my makeup and go eat dinner."

Megan had some money in her hand and as she was putting her purse back she said, "I heard how you're going to meet someone name Spence in the cafeteria. We're friends and you're not going telling me anything about the guy who you're going to meet."

Beth slightly grinned and said, "There's really not much to say. Brandon introduced us last night just before the plane crash. Like Brandon he's a cop and I really like him. Anyway, I need to fix my makeup so I can go meet him."

Megan slightly held up the money and said, "Well, I had plans to go to the cafeteria for dinner, so when you see me there, I'm not there to spy on you and your date."

Beth grinned and said in joking manner, "Well, if I see you acting like Goldilocks and go looking for a table that's just right, I'll know what's up."

Megan grinned and said, "I'll respect you and your date; I swear."

"Thanks," said Beth.

"See you in the cafeteria," said Megan.

Beth just looked at Megan and grinned as Megan walked away. Beth then pulled out her makeup from her purse and began fixing her makeup.

Minutes later, Beth stepped into the cafeteria and as she stood near the door she gaze over the room. The cafeteria again was two-thirds full. Miles, Carlos, Alex and Megan were eating at a table. She then saw Spence at a table that was four tables from the table Megan and the others were at. Spence had his coat hung on the back of the chair.

Carlos saw Beth stepping up to Spence and giving him a hug. He then said, "Hey, looked over there." Everyone turned to look.

Beth sat down in front of the food Spence had out for her. The drinks were strawberry milkshakes that were made from real strawberries

Before Beth was able to begin eating Spence asked, "So what happened earlier?"

"Not all that long ago, you might have heard on your radio about a car accident involving an eighteen-year-old young man," said Beth.

"If you're talking about the accident that I think you are, I was actually one of the officers on the scene," said Spence. "The guy was totally wasted. What about it."

"The young man had a punctured lung from a crushed ribcage and I watched him die on the way to the O.R," said Beth.

"Are you bothered that much when people die around you?" asked Spence.

"I do feel remorse when someone dies, but I'm bothered by this one because when I was seventeen, my boyfriend died in the exact same manner," said Beth. "The death of that young man just brought back the memories of that day."

Spence took hold of Beth's hand and said, "Believe me when I say that I understand and I'm sorry for your lost." Beth just slightly grinned. "It's not easy to get over a tragedy."

"What tragedy did you go through?" asked Beth.

"When I was fifteen my seventeen-year-old sister was raped and killed," said Spence. "The rapist was never caught and every time I get called to scene with a dead rape victim I think of my sister. I also look for clues that might link the crime scene to my sister's crime scene."

"You became a cop because of your sister," said Beth as she picked up her drink.

As Beth was taking a drink, Spence said, "That was a big part of it." Spence then saw a concerned expression on Beth's face as she abruptly quit drinking. "What's wrong?'

"I should have mentioned this when I told you to surprise me with the food." Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner. Beth continued to say as she stood up, "I'm highly allergic to strawberries… and I can feel my throat tightening up now, so I have to go."

As Beth was walking away, Spence stood up and blurted out, "Beth."

As Beth continued to walk towards the exit, she looked back at Spence for a second and said in a garroting voice, "I have to go."

"Beth, I'm sorry," Spence blurted out loud enough for most people to hear.

Beth never responded and left the cafeteria.

Carlos stared at Spence and said, "Well, I see that Beth has a bigger problem than I thought."

Megan stood up and said, "Shut up, Carlos.

As Megan was walking always, Carlos asked, "What's your problem?"

Megan ignored Carlos and walked towards Spence.

Spence was putting the food back into the bag as Megan was walking up to him. Before Spence was able to walk away, Megan called out, "Spence."

Spence looked at Megan and asked, "Are you speaking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm Megan," she said, "I'm a friend and a colleague to Beth. I along with everyone else in the place heard you saying, 'I'm sorry' to Beth. I know this is none of my business, but I hope there's nothing wrong."

"Beth took a drink of the shake I bought her, and she's allergic to it," said Spence. Megan looked at the shake. "She rushed out and now, I'm not sure if she's mad at me or not."

"Since it was an accident, I'm sure she's not mad at you," said Megan. "What kind of shake was it?'

"Strawberry," said Spence.

"Megan, can you go check on her for me?" asked Spence.

Megan grinned and said, "Okay."

Before Megan was able to walk away, Spence said, "I'll be waiting in the waiting room." Megan just nodded. "And tell her that I feel terrible for buying her a strawberry shake."

Megan just grinned and nodded. She then walked away.

Spence threw the food and drinks away before leaving the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

In the emergency area, Rebecca saw Beth walking into an empty examination room with a syringe in her hand. Rebecca was curious and as she walked into the room behind Beth, she saw Beth giving herself an injection.

Beth looked at Rebecca as Rebecca asked, "Is that an insulin shot?"

Rebecca heard Beth's garroting voice as Beth said, "It's for my allergy. I'm extremely allergic to strawberries and a friend of mine brought me a strawberry shake not knowing that I was allergic to it. I took a drink of it, not knowing what kind of drink it was."

Rebecca saw the bottle Beth used to fill the syringed in Beth's hand and asked, "Can I see what you used?"

"Of course," said Beth as she held out the bottle for Rebecca to take.

Rebecca saw what medicine Beth took and said, "What you took will make you drowsy."

"It does a little, but I respond the best to that," said Beth.

"Well, I don't need an intern falling asleep on her feet," said Rebecca as she looked at her watch. "Since you have been here for about ten hours, go ahead and clock out and go home."

"I don't think it's necessary for me to go home, Dr. Eisen," said Beth.

Rebecca held up the empty bottle and said, "Dr. O'Brian, if something happens to a patient in your care while being on this, you can end up losing your internship. I watched you work and you're good. So I'm sending you home to protect you. Just be back in the morning at six."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. She gestured towards the door. "Well, I'm going to get out of these scrubs."

"Go ahead," said Rebecca. "Oh and Dr. O'Brian, a doctor… especially an intern, really shouldn't be treating him or herself. Next time you need to be treated, I want you see me or one of the residents."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. She then walked past Rebecca and stepped out into the hall. Rebecca followed her out.

Megan saw Beth walking down the hall and as she stepped up to Beth she said, "Beth, I talk to Spence when I saw you abruptly leaving him. He told me what happen and he wanted me to check on you. He's worried that you blame him for what happen."

"I'm blaming myself," said Beth. "When I told him to surprise me on the kind of food to bring me, I should have mentioned that I had a food allergy."

"Well, he's in the waiting room," said Megan.

"I'll go out and talk to him," said Beth.

Before Beth was able to walk away, Megan said, "You know, you failed to tell me how good looking Spence was."

Beth just smiled and walked away.

The crowd in the waiting room took up only half the seats. Spence was sitting in a chair that faced the door that led into the emergency room.

When Spence saw Beth coming through the door, he stood up and walked towards Beth. As Beth and Spence stepped up to each other, Spence said, "Beth, I am very sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," said Beth. "Because of what I took for my allergy Dr. Eisen is sending me home, so I'll be able to finish our dinner date. Did you leave the food in the cafeteria?"

"The food was cold and you wanted to eat it?" asked Spence.

"I'm use to eating cold food," said Beth. "So what did you do with it?"

"I didn't think that you would want it so I toss it in the trashcan," said Spence.

"I would have eaten it, so you shouldn't have done that," said Beth.

"Okay, I know now not to do that," said Spence. "On the bright side, we can go to a real restaurant."

Beth grinned and said, "Just give me a few minutes to change out of these scrubs and we can go."

"I'll wait here," said Spence.

Beth nodded and walked away. Spence went back to a seat in the waiting room and sat down.

Minutes later, in the locker room, Beth was in her street clothes and was putting her purse over her shoulder. Her coat was left unbuttoned.

As Beth was shutting, Alex had walked in. When Beth looked at Alex, Alex asked, "Did you hear about Dr. Connelly?"

Beth looked at Alex in a curious manner and asked, "What about him?"

"After intensive testing, he was diagnosed with Parkinson's disease," said Alex. "I think he's now planning to take a medical retirement."

"Well that explains why his hand was trembling in surgery," said Beth. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" asked Alex.

"I treated myself for my allergy and the medicine I injected myself with makes people drowsy," said Beth. "Dr. Eisen found out what I took and is now sending me home."

"Was your allergy the reason why you left the cafeteria in a rush?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, it was," said Beth. "Spence; the guy you saw me with brought me a strawberry shake. I'm highly allergic to strawberries and I didn't know it was a strawberry shake when I took a drink."

"Do you want to know what Carlos thought?" asked Alex.

"Not really," said Beth. "Well, I better get going."

"Bye," said Alex.

"Bye," said Beth. Beth then turned and walked out.

Spence saw Beth returning and walked up to her. As they stepped up to each other, Spence asked, "So where do you want to go to eat."

"Any objections if we just rent a few movies; get something from a drive-thru; go back to my place and eat while we watch our movies."

"No objection at all," said Spence.

"I would like to drive my car home and park it and take yours," said Beth.

"That's fine too," said Spence.

"Then let's go," said Beth.

Spence gestured for her to go and said, "Ladies first." Beth just grinned and shook her head. She then walked towards the exit. Spence walked beside her. "For future reference, are there any other foods you're allergic to?"

Beth grinned at Spence and said, "As far as I know, it's just strawberries. Of course there are types of berries that I never tried before; blackberries are one I never tried."

Spence followed Beth home and just after Beth parked her car, she got into Spence's car.

As the minutes slowly past Beth and Spence went to the movie rental and rented four movies. After renting the movies they bought tacos, burritos and sodas from a drive-thru restaurant.

By the time Spence was parking his car in front of Beth apartment complex with the food and movies, Beth was slightly drowsy from the shot she took.

Just after Spence shut off the engine, he looked at Beth and saw Beth yawning. Just as Beth was opening her door, Spence asked, "You're not going to fall asleep on me during the movies, are you?"

"I'm going to try not to, but that medicine does have me sleepy," said Beth. "So please forgive me if I do fall asleep on you."

"Well, you can carry the movies in and I'll take the food," said Spence.

Beth grinned; picked up the movies and as she was dropping them in her purse she said, "You're just scared that I'll drop the food."

Before Spence was able to respond Beth had stepped out and was shutting the door.

Spence just grinned as he grabbed the bags of food. He was a few steps behind Beth as Beth was opening the door to the complex.

When Beth suddenly became motionless in a trance like state while holding the door opened, Spence stepped up to her and asked, "Beth, what's wrong? Beth! Oh god, what's going on?" Spence was about to put the food down when Beth came out the vision and looked at Spence. Spence saw her moving. "Beth, what just happened?"

Beth whispered, "I had a vision."

"You had a…" Spence was only able to get out.

Beth quickly said in a manner to where Spence was able to hear, "Don't repeat me; not above a whisper anyway."

Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner and asked, "What's going on?"

"Savannah Hill is in the building," said Beth. "Some guy I never seen before brought her in."

Spence whispered, "Could he be a Cylon?"

"I don't think so," said Beth. "In my vision, the guy who was with Savannah was carrying a large open box. There was a name plate in the box that read Travis Silverman."

"Beth, if Savannah is in the building, perhaps it would be safer if we went to my place," said Spence.

"Nothing's going to happen," said Beth.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Spence.

Beth whispered, "As long as an individual is not a threat to Savannah, there is no way that she's going to jeopardize the grand scheme of the Cylon plans by doing something to that individual."

"Actually you are a threat to her," whispered Spence.

"She doesn't know that and as long as you don't announce to the people in the building that I get visions it will stay that way," Beth whispered.

Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner and said, "I never announced it."

"Only because I interrupted you from repeating me," said Beth.

"Oh, yeah; I was about to say it, wasn't I," asked Spence. Beth just smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm sorry."

"You're fine. Just be careful in the future," said Beth as she leaned towards Spence to give him a kiss. Spence knew what Beth was doing and leaned in for the kiss. The kiss lasted several seconds. Beth then grinned and said, "Well, we better get out of the building's doorway."

"Lead the way," said Spence. Beth just turned and continued towards the stairs in the building.

Beth's apartment was on the third floor and next door to Kelly and her son Justin's apartment. In the hallway just outside Kelly's apartment, Justin and his cousin Ethan were playing with hot wheel cars. Both boys were seven-year-old and Ethan talked with a stammer.

Beth led Spence to the third floor. When Justin saw them, he stepped up to them and said, "Hi, Beth."

As Beth watched Ethan walking up behind Justin, she said, "Hi, Justin. Who's your friend?"

"His name is Ethan," said Justin. "He's my cousin. Who's your friend?"

"His name is Spence," said Beth.

"Hi, Spence," said Justin.

"Hi," said Spence.

"Well, Spence and I will let you two play," said Beth. "We have food that's getting cold."

"I want to ask you something though," said Justin.

"Okay, shoot," said Beth.

"How serious is a brain tumor?" asked Justin.

Beth looked at Justin in a curious manner as she said in a skeptical manner, "It can be serious."

"Can someone die from it?" asked Justin.

"Justin, why are you asking me that?" asked Beth.

"You're a doctor and you should know," said Justin.

Beth slightly grinned and asked, "But why do you want to learn about brain tumors?"

"I overheard my mom talking on the phone about my Aunt Carrie getting a second opinion about starting treatments for having a brain tumor," said Justin. "Can someone die from it?"

Beth took out her keys from her purse and handed them to Spence. She then said as she pointed towards her apartment door, "My apartment's right there. Go and make yourself comfortable while Justin, Ethan and I go and have a talk with Justin's mom."

"I was curious to know how you were going to handle that question," said Spence.

"Delicately," said Beth. Spence just grinned. "Oh and it's okay if you start eating without me." Spence nodded and walked towards Beth's apartment. "Ethan, is Carrie your mother?" Ethan just nodded. Beth gestured for them to walk. "Well, let's go and talk to your aunt."

Justin, Ethan and Beth walked into Justin's apartment. Kelly wasn't in the living room when they stepped in. Justin then yelled out, "Mom, Beth is here." Beth quickly covered her ears. "She wants to talk to you."

"That was louder than necessary," said Beth as she uncovered her ears.

"Oh, sorry," said Justin as Kelly, stepped out from her bedroom.

Kelly looked at Beth and asked, "What's going on, Beth."

"I thought you should know that Justin is asking me as to how fatal brain tumor is," said Beth.

"Oh god," said Kelly. "Justin; Ethan, did either of you heard me talking on the phone earlier."

Ethan only nodded as Justin said, "We both did." Beth realized that Ethan wasn't talking and stared at him in a curious manner.

"How did you answer them, Beth?" asked Kelly.

"Before I got curious to why they were asking, I did tell them that brain tumor could be serious, and that was it," said Beth.

"Me and Ethan is scared that Aunt Carrie will die," said Justin.

"Boys, as Beth told you, brain tumor is serious," Kelly began. "Ethan, in your mom's case, your mom is just talking to an expert on how to remove her tumor. Your mom will be fine though."

Justin looked at Beth and asked, "Is that true?"

"Sweetie, I'm just a student doctor and all I know of brain tumors are what I read in my medical books," said Beth. "So I can't really answer that question. Only a doctor who specialized in brain tumors can."

"Wha-wha-what do-oo you-our bo-bo-books say?" asked Ethan.

Beth gave Ethan a slight grin and said, "My books say that people can live a long and healthy life after a tumor is successfully removed. I can't tell you anymore than that."

"Can someone die from a brain tumor though?" asked Justin.

"Justin, I can cut my arm right now and if I live in a filthy place and never took a bath and I never treated my arm properly, the cut on my arm could get infected," Beth began. Kelly watched in a manner as if she wasn't sure about what Beth was saying. "If I didn't properly treat the infection in my arm then the infection would spread into other parts of my body. Eventually I would get so sick from all of the infection in my body that I would die. Now a simple cut that with proper treatment would have healed in a few days, but instead I ignored the proper treatment and it killed me. Now a tumor is more serious than a cut on an arm. For one reason it's more serious is because a person can't see a tumor, but what I said about the cut is true with a tumor. If a tumor is found early enough and it is properly treated then a person doesn't have to die from it. Now that is it. I can't say anymore."

"What you did say might've been even too much," said Kelly. "Boys, go back in the hallway and play with your cars. I want to talk to Beth."

"Come on, Ethan," said Justin as he walked towards the door.

Beth watched Justin and Ethan as they walked out the door. When the door was shut, Kelly said, "Beth, those two are little kids. You lie to little kids. You tell them that Carrie will be okay."

"I don't agree with lying to kid or anyone else in that manner, Kelly," said Beth.

"Well, you're going to worry both of them to death over Carrie's tumor," said Kelly.

"I want to paint a scenario for you," said Beth. Kelly just looked at Beth in a skeptical manner. "In this scenario, you spend an unknown number of days talking and convincing Justin and Ethan that Carrie won't die. You even promised them that it won't happen. You had even told them that God won't let it happen. After all that was said, Carrie doesn't survive her tumor. Minutes after Carrie's death you have to explain to them why Carrie had died. You couldn't keep your promise so the value of your promise drastically falls to almost being worthless. Since you told them that God wouldn't let it happen their faith in God has also fallen. She was Ethan's mom, so he will be affected the worse and I can guarantee you that you will instantly become the public enemy number-one in his eye."

"Beth, I really do understand your point, but I don't want Justin and Ethan worrying about Carrie," said Kelly.

"Neither do I, but you may not have a choice," said Beth. "Now I will try to evade answering Justin's and Ethan's questions as much as possible, but I will not lie or make false promises to either of them."

"Fine; just please evade their questions," said Kelly.

Beth gestured towards the door and said, "Well, I actually have someone at my place and food that is getting cold."

"I was putting laundry up, so I need to get back to that anyway," said Kelly.

"Bye," said Beth.

As Beth was turning towards the door to leave, Kelly said, "Bye."

When Julian saw Beth leaving his apartment, he stepped up and asked, "Is Mom mad at you?" Ethan stepped up behind Justin.

"She's not mad." Kelly opened the door as Beth was saying, "Your mom just wants you and Ethan to keep positive thoughts in your heads and to let you in on a secret, positive thoughts can work better than any medical treatment. Don't tell anyone that though, because if the secret gets out, no one will get sick and I'll be out of a job."

Justin grinned and said, "You making that up."

Beth grinned and said, "I'm telling the truth when I say that positive thoughts can help make a sick person better. So the best thing that you can do for your aunt… Ethan's mom is to show her that you believe that she can get better." Beth stared at Ethan. "Okay, Ethan?'

Ethan smiled and said, "O-k-kay."

"Beth." When Beth looked at Kelly, Kelly continued to say, "Thanks for telling them that."

Beth smiled and said, "You're welcome. Well, everyone…" Beth ended what she was saying when she saw Number-Six and Travis leaving an apartment down the hall.

"Is there anything wrong, Beth," asked Kelly.

Number-Six spotted Beth as Beth was saying, "Nothing's wrong. Last night I treated the woman who is coming this way." Everyone turned to look.

As Number-Six and Travis stepped up to them, Number-Six asked, "Dr. O'Brian, do you live in this apartment complex?"

"I do," said Beth. She pointed to her door. "My apartment is right there. What about you? Are you visiting someone?"

"This is Travis," Number-Six said as she gestured towards him. Beth and Travis waved to each other. "He was looking for a roommate to share the rent and he asked me. So we are going to see a lot of each other."

"Cool," said Beth. Savannah looked at Beth in a confused manner as Beth gestured towards the others. "Savannah, this is Kelly, Kelly's son Justin and Kelly's nephew Ethan. Everyone, this is Savannah."

Ethan just waved as Kelly and Justin said, "Hi, Savannah."

"Well, I'm not trying to be rude, but I actually have food that's getting cold," said Beth. "Bye everyone."

Beth saw that everyone, except for Ethan said, "Bye."

Beth rubbed Ethan's back and said, "Bye, Ethan. I'll see you around."

Ethan smiled and said, "I-I'll sssee you a-a-around."

Number-Six looked at Ethan in a curious manner as Beth was walking into her apartment.

In Beth's apartment, Spence was sitting on the couch watching TV. He had the food out on the coffee table in front of him and was eating his food in a leisurely manner.

When Beth walked in, Spence asked as Beth was closing the door, "So how did things go?"

"Things went okay," said Beth as she took off her coat. After hanging her coat on a hook near the front door, she got the movies out of her purse and placed her purse on the floor on the side of the coffee table. "Savannah moved in down the hall from my door." She then held up the movies. "So which movie do you want to watch?"

Spence looked at Beth in a confused manner and asked, "Savannah is living down the hall from you and that doesn't bother you?"

"I distinctly remember having and ending the discussion of Savannah being here at the entryway to the building," said Beth.

"That discussion was about her being in the building and not about her living in the building," said Spence.

"Well, my response is the same," said Beth.

Spence stood up and as he stepped up to Beth he whispered, "I'm just worried about you living in the same building with Savannah."

"I know, but if I start acting differently around Savannah then sooner or later she's going to figure out that something is up," said Beth. "I think I would actually be safer if I waved a red flag in front of a bull than to tip Savannah off that I know that she's a Cylon."

"Do you own a gun?" asked Spence.

Beth looked at Spence in a curious manner and said, "No."

"Do you have anything against guns?" asked Spence. Beth continued to look at Spence in a curious manner and shook her head. "If I process the paper work and get you one, would you take it?"

Beth grinned and said, "I really don't think that you want me owning a gun."

"Well, I think you need something for protection," said Spence.

"I have a baseball bat that I keep in my bedroom closet," said Beth.

"That bat won't do you any good," said Spence.

Beth said in a joking manner, "I have a really mean swing, so you should see me use it before saying that."

"I'm worried about your safety and you're making jokes," said Spence.

"Spence, it's sweet that you're worried about me, but the only thing that I'm worried about is you developing ulcers for worrying needlessly," said Beth.

"For my peace of mind, Beth, I would like that you have a way to protect yourself when you're alone," said Spence.

"I originally thought of this conversation as being amusing, but now I'm beginning to feel insulted by it," said Beth.

"How am I insulting you?" asked Spence.

"You are making out as if I'm a helpless woman, who needs protecting," said Beth. "And if you ask Brandon, he can tell you that I can handle myself."

"I'm not saying that you're helpless," said Spence. "I would tell any of my friends to get something to protect him or herself if any of them were in the same situation that you are in now. So I'm not saying that you're helpless."

Beth slightly grinned and said, "Okay."

"Will you please think about getting something to protect yourself?" asked Spence.

"Well, I don't want a gun," said Beth.

"Would you take a gun if it was a taser gun?" asked Spence.

Beth hesitated for a second. She then sighed and said, "Fine. Where can I get a taser gun?"

Spence grinned and said, "I'll get you one."

Beth politely grinned and nodded. Spence then gave Beth a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended several seconds later, Beth stared at Spence for a second in a delightful manner. She then broke the stare and picked out one of the movies. As she held it up she asked, "Any objections to watch this movie first?"

"No objections," said Spence.

As Beth stepped up to the TV and DVD player, Spence retook his seat. After Beth put the movie in she sat down beside Spence and took a bite of her burrito.

The trailers for other movies began to play and when Beth swallowed the bite that she took she asked, "Do want to see these previews?"

"We can skip to the movie," said Spence.

Beth picked up the remote and started the movie.

Beth ate during the first ten minutes of the movie. When she was done eating she gathered up the trash that was left and threw it in the trashcan. When she sat down again she cuddled with him with her feet on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

7:30 P.M. at a tavern five miles from the university hospital, Travis and Number-Six walked in. Number-Six spotted William sitting at the bar immediately and was gazing at him. Travis then got her attention by saying, "You can find a table. I'll be back shortly."

Number-Six just politely grinned and nodded. As Travis was walking away, Number-Six walked towards William.

The TV over the bar was on, but muted and was set to the CNN station. William was reading the streaming caption, when Number-Six stepped up beside William and said, "Perhaps you should buy me a drink."

William looked at Number-Six. He then looked at the bartender and said, "Barkeep! Get the lady what I have."

"Coming up," said the bartender.

William faced Number-Six again and said, "You're the ninth one now that I met up with."

"You're actually the first one who I found," said Number-Six. "Where are the ones who you found?"

William went through the list of which Cylons were located and where to find them. He continued to say, "I wasn't able to talk to Number-Eight because just after I got there a young red headed female doctor walked in on us. Her name tag read Dr. K. E. O'Brian."

"Dr. O'Brian was actually the doctor who treated my wounds," said Number-Six.

"I know it's impossible, but the way she acted towards me and Number-Eight was almost as though she knew what was going on," said William.

As the bartender stepped up with Number-Six's drink, Number-Six glanced at the TV and the news segment caught her eye. She quickly asked the bartender, "Does that thing get sound?"

"Let me turn it on," said the bartender. He reached for the remote and turned it on.

Once the mute was off, Number-Six and William heard, "…Without any explanation the FBI seized the wreckage of Flight 209 and everything pertaining to it from the FAA late this afternoon. However, the wreckage was seized after a FAA official had confirmed that metal not belonging to the plane itself was found alongside the wreckage which would indicate that Flight 209 was either involved in an accidental collision with another aircraft or was the target of a terrorist attack. Earlier today the president of United States had raised the terrorist alert, but he denies that it has anything to do with Flight 209 or the similar disasters that took place around the globe within the same time frame…"

William whispered to Number-Six, "It seems that these Earth humans have a talent with picking through the fragments of chaos."

"I was browsing their network earlier and this last human colony had divided themselves in two hundred tribes of various sizes," Number-Six whispered. "However, they call these tribes nations and not all of these nations get along and because of that, they have a very strict security policy."

"We better step up our time scale," said William.

"I agree, but we have to move with even more caution," said Number-Six. "Anyway, I actually came in with someone. I don't know where he went to, but I need to find a seat before he comes back."

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" asked William.

"I have and coincidently it's in the same building as Dr. O'Brian resides in, so most likely it wouldn't be wise idea for you to be seen with me there," said Number-Six. "I'll keep in touch with you as much as I can though." William just nodded. "Oh and I found a place of employment."

Number-Six told William what name she took and where to find her place of work. She then carried her drink to the first empty table she came to. Just after she sat down, she saw Travis and a second man entering the bar again from a back door. Travis saw the curious stare that Number-Six gave him.

As Travis was stepping up to the table he said, "I would offer to buy you a drink, but I see that you have one."

Number-Six glanced at her drink and said, "Don't let this drink stop you from buying me another one."

Travis grinned and said, "Okay, I won't. I'll be back in a minute with the drinks."

At the university hospital, Rebecca stepped into Number-Eight's room to check on her condition. Just as Rebecca picked up her chart, Carlos was stepping in.

Number-Eight looked at Rebecca in a curious manner and asked, "Is this usual for a different doctor to check up on me?"

"Actually Dr. O'Brian will be your doctor for the remainder of the stay, but she is gone and won't be back 'till morning," said Rebecca. "I'm Dr. Eisen, and I'm just filling in for her."

Carlos said barely loud enough for Number-Eight to hear, "Nice move, Dr. Eisen. Beth, will find out what she's hiding in no time."

Rebecca looked at Carlos and before she was able to respond, Number-Eight demanded to know, "What do you mean by that?"

"Dr. Sanchez, don't say another word and wait for me in the hall," Rebecca ordered.

Carlos looked at Rebecca in a confused manner and said, "Yes, Dr. Eisen."

As Carlos was leaving, Number-Eight again demanded to know, "What did he mean by that?"

"Dr. O'Brian has a trusting way about her that's all." Number-Eight looked at Rebecca in a skeptical manner as Rebecca continued to say, "Anyone who talks to Dr. O'Brian just finds his or herself opening up and confiding in her."

"Well, I'm not hiding anything and I'm tired of people insinuating otherwise," said Number-Eight.

"I assure you that the insinuation ends now," said Rebecca as she put the chart back. "Do you need anything before I go and deal with Dr. Sanchez for his inappropriate remark?"

"I'm good; Thank you," said Number-Eight.

Rebecca nodded and turned to walk away. As she was stepping up to Carlos in the hallway, Carlos said, "Dr. Eisen, I didn't know that I was loud enough for her to hear me."

"Dr. Sanchez, I know that you and Dr. O'Brian don't get along, but are you trying to get her killed?" asked Rebecca.

Carlos looked at Rebecca in a confused manner and said, "I don't understand what you're talking about, Dr. Eisen."

"There are speculations all over this hospital about the possibly of Jane Doe being a terrorist and if that's true then you were about to put Dr. O'Brian in danger by announcing that she gets psychics visions," said Rebecca.

"I wasn't thinking…" Carlos was only able to get out.

"No; you weren't," said Rebecca. "Now you are to keep quiet about Dr. O'Brian's visions."

"Yes, Ma'am." Carlos saw the look he got and corrected himself, "I mean, yes, Dr. Eisen."

"I will make sure that your follow interns and the rest of the staff know to keep quiet about it too," said Rebecca. "Now, was there anything you wanted?"

"Yes, Dr. Eisen. I need a consult on a patient," said Carlos.

Rebecca gestured for him to walk and said, "Lead the way."

Without saying a word, Carlos turned and walked down the hall. Rebecca walked beside him.

In Archer's room, Brandon with his street clothes on had stepped in. Sally, Cindy and Daniel were in the room.

Archer heard the footsteps as Sally asked, "May I help you, Sir."

"Aunt Sally, it's me; Brandon," he said.

"Come in, Brandon," said Archer.

As Brandon walked in Cindy and Daniel exchanged introductions with Brandon. Sally had also said her pleasantries with Brandon.

After Brandon stepped up to his uncle's beside he said, "So Beth tells me that you doing good."

"That's what the doctors tell me," said Archer.

"He might be able to get released tomorrow," said Cindy.

"That's good," said Brandon. He then started a causal conversation.

In a solar system that was a few light years from Earth, A Raptor and her crew had jumped into the system and relatively close to the fifth planet out of seven planets. The solar system was off the colonial's projected course to find Earth, but with the fleet again running low on freshwater and ore, Raptors were being sent out in all direction in search for supplies.

As the crew of the Raptor veered around the fifth planet, the ECO's sensors picked up a faint energy reading from an abandon space station near the second planet.

"Hey, I don't know what it is, but I'm picking up some kind of energy signature," said the ECO. "I'm feeding you the coordinates now."

The pilot was a rookie pilot who only flew one mission before this one, and when he saw the coordinates he said, "Hang on and I'll jump there."

The raptor disappeared from the fifth planet and a split second later they reappeared at a short distance from the space station.

When the pilot realized of it being a space station, he made an evasive maneuver as he blurted out, "Frak."

The ECO quickly checked his sensor reading and blurted out, "It's abandon so don't lose your head and get us killed for no reason."

As the pilot was straightening the Raptor, he said, "You couldn't tell me that this was an abandon space station before jumping in?"

"The energy reading was to faint to know what it was," said ECO. "Now if you're calm down enough, I would like to get closer and take some readings and pictures to take back to the Galactica."

As the pilot was maneuvering closer he asked, "Do you think this is an Earth space station?"

"I don't think so," said the ECO. "This station looks as though it's been abandon for a long time though."

Minutes later, as the Raptor was veering around to the backside of the station for more scans, the pilot and the ECO spotted marks that indicated that the station was attacked.

The ECO scanned the space station and the planet it orbited for two hours before he decided that they had enough data for them to return to the Galactica.

Minutes after the crew of the Raptor returned to the Galactica, Cmdr. Adama, Col. Tigh, Apollo, Starbuck and a few other officers were looking at the data in the wardroom. Apollo recognized a group of symbols and said, "The space station belonged to the Greys."

"Who or what are the Greys?" asked one of the officers.

"The Greys is a term that is given to us by the seven people from Earth," said Cmdr. Adama. "The people on Earth believe them to be an alien race, but they are actually a mutated race that spawned from humans while attempting to end sterility. They are also the ones responsible for abducting the humans from Earth."

"So they would know where Earth is at?" said the officer.

"They would, but judging from the appearance of that station, that station hasn't been occupied for years," said Col. Tigh.

"I was thinking more like centuries," said Starbuck.

"Regardless as to how long it's been abandon, it still may have the information we need," said Cmdr. Adama. "Lee, assemble a team and board that station. Dr. Atkins might be able to restore any corrupt files so include him with your team."

"Yes, Sir," said Apollo. "Starbuck, let's go gather our team."

"I'm right behind you," said Starbuck.

As everyone was leaving the wardroom one of the officers asked, "Was the Greys from Earth?"

"No," said Col. Tigh. "They are from Kobol Minor."

"Is that the planet that we found a year ago that had ruins of a dead human civilization?" asked the officer.

"It is," said Col. Tigh.

"Did the Greys kill the humans there?" asked the officer.

Col. Tigh looked at the officer in a manner as if he was trying to determine if the officer was serious. Col. Tigh then said, "No. The entire population of Kobol Minor died out from sterility, but for centuries before that, they were subjecting volunteers to harsh radiation experiments in hopes to find a way to stop their fate of complete sterility. They never found the way to stop their fate and during their radiation experiments the Greys were born. When the humans saw that the Greys' population was growing by a rate faster than the humans' population, the humans got scared that the Greys would eventually take over the planet. To prevent that the Greys were exiled from the planet."

"I now understand," said the officer.

"A year ago, Cmdr. Adama did speak about this on the talk-wireless," said Col. Tigh.

"I must have missed that broadcast," said the officer. Col. Tigh just nodded.

An hour later, Apollo, Starbuck, Dr. Atkins, CPO Galen Tyrol and four members of Galen's crew, while wearing full environmental gear, had broken themselves into four groups to search the station. After searching the station for thirty minutes, Galen and one of the crewman stepped into the command center.

After Galen and the crewman shined their lights around the room for a second, Galen got on his radio and said, "Capt. Adama, we found CIC." Galen then described the corridors he needed to join him.

"We'll be right there," said Apollo.

As the seconds past Galen tried to familiarize himself with the controls while waiting for the others to arrive. Galen noticed that the energy setting was set to the lowest setting and the energy cells were fully charged.

When Galen saw Apollo and the others walking in, he said, "Captain, the energy cells are fully charge. The instruments are in acceptable range. Sir, this station is still operational."

"Before we restore power to this station, I want the circuits tested," said Apollo.

"We should check for traps too," Starbuck added.

"Okay, you heard the captain," said Galen. He then assigned duties to his men.

Galen and his men worked hard for two hours to test each system. After Galen convinced Apollo that the systems were safe to be turned on, he turned on the oxygen system. As the oxygen level was slowly rising, he switched the other system on one by one. Two-third of the systems were up and running before the oxygen level was high enough to take off their helmets.

After all the systems were up and running, Dr. Atkins searched for data on the computers while Starbuck was trying to determined the station's armament.

After a few minutes, Dr. Atkins said, "Capt. Adama, the files were deliberately erased; however, I think I can restore a lot of the data."

"How long will it take?" asked Apollo.

"To be honest it could take up to several days," said Dr. Atkins.

"Apollo, this station is not designed for military operation," said Starbuck. "It has no indication of weapons of any kind."

"Why would a station that's not designed for combat be fired upon?" asked Galen.

"That would be the million-dollar-question, according to Kim," said Starbuck.

"Let me get this data restored and I might be able to answer that," said Dr. Atkins.

"Well, do what you can," said Apollo.

8:00 A.M. local time in Angola Africa near the coastline, most of the Cylons were gathered, and were preparing to committed suicide in order to be resurrected onboard one of their resurrection ship that was just outside the solo system. Just before they were able to commit the act, they saw a U.S. aircraft carrier on the horizon. Within seconds after spotting the vessel, a squadron of F-16 fighters was leaving the ship at a fast pace. After seeing what they did, they changed their plans and returned to town to find out what they could about the vessel.

9:35 A.M. local time in London England, Ryan was walking towards his office for the first time in three days. Just before reaching his office he saw his partner Neil giving Number-Six a tour of the facility. When Neil saw Ryan, Neil motioned for Ryan to come over. Just as Ryan stepped up Neil said, "Ryan, I would like for you to meet Cassandra Chadwick. Cassandra, meet Ryan Daniels."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Chadwick," said Ryan.

"I prefer Cassandra and it's a pleasure meeting you," said Number-Six. "Neil has been showing me all the robotic and automatic machinery that this facility assembles and I find every thing about it fascinating. In fact robotics is actually an obsessed hobby of mine."

"Cassandra is actually very knowledgeable in the field of robotics and she has given us a few great ideas on how to improve on our products," said Neil. "In fact, her idea will be saving this company millions in just one year alone. I initially hired her as my secretary, but as to how knowledgeable she is of what we do, I'm making her vice president in production."

Ryan looked at Neil in a skeptical manner and asked, "Did you run this by Martin yet?"

"I did and he has no problem with it," said Neil.

"What about Bradley who is currently the vice president?" asked Ryan.

"Cassandra and I have already talked to Bradley," said Neil. "I can tell that he's not happy being demoted to a supervisor underneath Cassandra, but he accepts it."

Ryan gestured towards Number-Six and asked, "How long have you known her?"

Before Neil was able to respond, Number-Six asked, "Do you have problem with me?"

"I don't know you is what my problem is," said Ryan.

"Ryan is suspicious of everyone by nature, so I'm sure it's nothing personal towards you," said Neil. "Isn't that right, Ryan?"

"There's actually only one person on this planet that I absolutely trust and…" said Ryan.

"Speaking of her, what happen with that?" asked Neil.

"If that would have worked out I wouldn't be back so soon," said Ryan.

"What happened?" asked Neal.

"I failed to listen to her fourteen months ago is what happened," said Ryan. "I thought I could make it up to her, but that bridge was burnt when I moved to London. Anyway, if Martin has no objection with Cassandra being hired as vice president of production then I'm outvoted by two to one; so welcome aboard, Cassandra Chadwick."

"Thank you," said Number-Six.

"Well, I need to do something, so I will see everyone around," said Ryan.

As Ryan was walking away, Number-Six said, "I'll see you around." Ryan just waved out of politeness.

Ryan walked straight to the security office and when he walked in, the lead officer of the shift asked, "Is there anything you need, Mr. Daniels."

"Have you met Cassandra Chadwick?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, she was in here earlier to get her ID processed," said the security officer. "If you see her let her know that her ID is ready to be picked up."

"Let me have it and I'll give it to her," said Ryan.

"Okay," said the security officer. He then went to get the ID.

4:00 A.M. local time in Beth's hometown at the children's hospital an oxygen tank with a defected valve in the dock area had exploded. The incident caused moderate damage to only the dock area with no injuries, but the hospital officials had order an immediate evacuation of the hospital until they could rule out terrorism. The children from the hospital were taken to the various hospitals around the cities.

At Beth's apartment, Spence had stayed the night. Both of them had fallen asleep in the nude minutes after having sex several hours before.

At 4:10 A.M. Beth abruptly woke up. Just as she turned towards the lamp on her nightstand to turn it on, the phone rang. The phone was next to the lamp and it rang twice before Beth picked it up and said, "Hello." A brief moment later Beth accidentally woke Spence up when she abruptly sat up and blurted out in a concerned manner, "Oh my god. Did anyone get hurt?"

When Spence opened his eyes and saw Beth on the phone, he asked, "What's going on?"

Beth glanced to where Spence had his trousers and said, "Answer your cell phone."

"It's not…" Spence was able to get out when his phone began to ring. "Ringing?"

As Spence was getting out of bed to answer his phone, Beth said, "Cathy, give me thirty minutes and I'll be there."

Spence was answering his phone as Beth was hanging up hers. Spence watched Beth as she was getting out of bed. While looking at Beth he asked, "What's going on, Schmidt?"

As Spence was being called in for crowd control at the children hospital, Beth was getting clean underwear and bra from her drawer. After getting the items she waited for a second when she saw Spence hanging up his phone. When Spence looked at her again, she asked, "You're being called in too?"

"Yeah, there was an explosion at the children's hospital and since the hospital is in our precinct, I'm being called to help control the traffic," said Spence.

Beth stepped up to Spence and gave him a quick kiss. She then said, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Do you need to use it before I get in there?"

"I do actually," said Spence. "Before I do that though, how did you know that my phone was going to ring?"

"When it comes to the phone ringing or someone knocking on the door or even some kind of alarm sounding, I actually hear it within three seconds before it actually sounds," said Beth. "Now go do what you need to do in the bathroom, so I can get in there."

Spence nodded, but instead of walking away, he grinned and said, "You look very sexy standing there without any clothes on."

Beth grinned and said, "You look all sexy standing there too, but I really need you to hurry and I think you do too."

Spence grinned and nodded. As he turned towards the door leading into the living room he said, "I'm hurrying."

As Spence was using the bathroom, Beth put on her bathrobe and sat on the couch while waiting for Spence to get done.

As Spence was stepping out, Beth stepped up to him and said, "After you get dressed you can let yourself out." As Spence nodded he leaned towards Beth to give her a kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Beth pulled away. "Call me later."

Spence grinned and said, "I will. See you later."

"Bye," said Beth. She then went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Beth, without any makeup on, was entering the university hospital. Her long hair was again pulled back into a ponytail. As soon as Beth walked in Cathy stepped up to her and handed her a fax that was sent by Ryan. The fax had Number-Six's picture along with the words, "Is this one of them?"

When Beth gazed at the picture, Cathy asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's something personal actually," said Beth. "Thanks for giving this to me." Beth put the fax into her purse and then gestured down the hall. "Well, I better get my scrubs on."

"Hurry, Beth," said Cathy. "It's getting back up with kids around here."

Beth nodded and walked away. When Beth was far enough from Cathy, she took her cell phone out and called the number that Clarence had given her.

As the hours slowly passed and more and more people became aware of the incident at the children's hospital, accusations of it being a terrorist act had escalated. The Iraqi refugees were the ones who were blamed.

Three hours had passed since the explosion when William and a few others Cylons were walking down the sidewalk together and were hearing the accusations that were going around.

William looked at the others and said, "These Earth humans look for someone to blame without waiting on the truth to come out. We can use that against them. We will create random incidence in a manner that they will blame each other."


	12. Chapter 12

9:00 A.M. at the university hospital, Spence's ex-wife Tiffany had brought Tim into the hospital. Tim was diagnosed with chickenpox twenty-four hours earlier at the children's hospital and was released after Tiffany was given instructions on how to care for Tim. However, Tim's fever spiked within the last three hours.

Miles was the doctor who was examining Tim. Tim was fussing while he was being examined and as Miles was looking at the blisters that the chickenpox had caused he found a blister below Tim's right armpit that had an odd appearance to it.

When Tiffany saw a curious expression on Miles' face, she asked, "What's wrong, Dr. Thiemann?"

"Possibly nothing, but to be sure, I'm going to get another doctor in here," said Miles. "I'll be back in a minute." Beth was walking past the examination room and was now wearing make-up. When Miles saw Beth walking down the hall, he called out, "Beth!" Beth stopped and faced Miles. "Are you busy?"

"At the moment I'm not doing anything important, but I'm scheduled to assist Dr. Snyder in operating room in about an hour," said Beth.

"Can I get your opinion on a patient?" asked Miles.

"Sure, but my opinion may not be any better than yours, so you might have to consult with one of the residents or an attending," said Beth as she walked towards Miles.

"You're actually good with identifying different skin blemishes so I think you can help me with this," said Miles.

"The patient has blemishes?" asked Beth.

"The patient is a toddler with chickenpox associated with uncontrollable high fever and dehydration because he is unable to keep anything down including pedialyte," said Miles. "Also he has a blister underneath his right armpit that doesn't look as if it was cause by chickenpox."

"Ah, got you," said Beth "Lead the way."

Tiffany was holding Tim while trying to get him to stop crying when Miles and Beth were walking in. As they stepped up to Tiffany, Miles said, "This is our patient. His name is Tim and he has a bad case of the chickenpox."

Beth slightly rubbed Tim's back and said in a soft voice, "Hi sweetie. Will you allow me to hold you?" Tim continued to cry and held Tiffany tighter. "Okay, sweetie; you can stay with mommy, but I do need to take a look at something underneath your shirt. Mom, most likely he will allow you to lift his shirt."

"Of course," said Tiffany.

Once the shirt was lifted Beth looked at the blister that Miles was referring to. Beth closely looked at the blister for a couple of seconds before Miles asking, "So what do you think?"

"Tim has been bitten by a spider," said Beth. "Judging from the mark, I'm going to guess a brown recluse."

"I killed a spider in his room last night, but I didn't know that he was bitten by it," said Tiffany. "So what now?"

"Now we have to get Tim's fever down and fluids in him," said Beth.

"Ms. Bergmann…" Miles said as he was interrupted.

"Please call me Tiffany," she said.

Tiffany saw Beth looking at her as if she was an apparition as Miles said, "Okay, Tiffany. Because of Tim's spider bite on top of his chickenpox, I want to admit Tim into the hospital for twenty-four hours and start him on an IV drip to get fluids into him."

Tiffany read Beth's nametag and said, "Before I agree to admit Tim, I would like to know, Dr. O'Brian, as to why you are looking at me the way you are."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude," said Beth. "I know someone who has an ex-wife name Tiffany and a son name Timothy. When you said that your name was Tiffany I thought that you might be my friend's ex-wife."

"What's your friend's name?" asked Tiffany.

Beth cringed as she said, "Spencer Westcott."

Tiffany slightly chuckled and as she nodded she asked, "And how do you know Spence?'

Beth again cringed as she said, "We met two days ago and we hit it off romantically."

"So you are Spence's girlfriend?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes, Ms. Bergmann, but I didn't know who you were when I walked in," said Beth.

"What? You wouldn't have examined Tim, if you would've known off the bat that I was Spence's ex-wife?" asked Tiffany.

"If I would've known who you were prior to examining Tim, I would have introduced myself to you properly and then asked your permission to examine Tim with you knowing who I was," said Beth.

Tiffany grinned and said, "I like your response."

Beth grinned and said," Ms. Bergmann…"

"Please call me Tiffany and since you and me obviously going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future, I should know what K and E stand for on your name plate," She said.

"It's Kimberly Elizabeth, but most people call me Beth," she said. "Anyway, Tiffany, I agree with Dr. Thiemann on that we should admit Tim for twenty-four hours."

Tiffany nodded and said, "Okay, Beth and Dr. Thiemann, I will allow you to admit and start Tim on an IV."

"Good," said Miles. "Give me a few minutes to get the paper work together and find a room for Tim."

"Dr. Thiemann, don't give Tim the IV until I get there," said Beth as she was backing away towards the door. "There's something I want to do first."

"What's that?" yelled Miles as Beth was leaving the room.

"You'll see," Miles heard Beth saying as the door was closing behind her.

"Does Beth do that a lot?" asked Tiffany.

"Beth can and does come across as being eccentric at times, but once everything is said and done, what she does surprisingly make sense afterwards," said Miles.

"I'll take your word for that," said Tiffany.

"Well, anyway, let me go find you a room and the proper paper work that you need to sign and I'll be back to escort you to the room."

"Yes, Doctor," said Tiffany.

Minutes later in the gift shop, Beth had picked up a teddy bear and as she was walking out with it she yelled, "Hey Lindsey. I'll be back around twelve to pay for the teddy bear that I'm taking."

Lindsey had a long line of customers and when she looked in Beth's direction, Beth was exiting the gift shop while holding the bear above the theft sensors to keep it from sounding. As Beth quickly left Lindsey's sight, Lindsey said barely loud enough for the first two customers to hear, "I hate when she does that."

Once Miles had everything in order he led Tiffany to the children's ward and into an empty room. A nurse followed behind them with the IV stand and the IV bag. After Tiffany placed Tim on the bed, Miles began preparing Tim for the IV. Tim was irritable and slightly fussing as Miles was getting Tim ready.

Before Miles got done preparing Tim, Beth walked in while carrying the teddy bear and pushing another IV stand with an empty IV bag.

Miles, Tiffany and the nurse looked at Beth in a curious manner and as Beth was stepping up, Miles asked, "What are you doing?'

"Tim is not going to like being stuck and prodded and I'm thinking that he'll be less upset if he had someone with him that would share in the experience."

"Are you planning to hook that teddy bear up to an IV, Doctor?" asked the nurse.

"I am," said Beth. "Miles, I'll do a step to the bear with Tim watching me and you mock what I do with Tim."

Tiffany looked at Beth in a manner as if Beth had lost her mind as Miles said, "I told Tiffany that once every eccentric thing you do does surprisingly make sense afterwards, but in this case I'm taking what I said back."

"Just do this with me please," said Beth. "This isn't going to make him more upset if it doesn't work, but if it does work then he'll be less irritable afterwards."

"Fine, let's do it," said Miles.

"Okay," said Beth. She then brushed Tim's hair while holding teddy bear to where Tim could see. "Hey, sweetie."

When Tim's attention was drawn to the teddy bear, he reached for and said, "Teddy, pease."

Miles said barely loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm guessing pease is his word for please."

Beth glanced at Miles before focusing on Tim and saying, "Sweetie, Teddy is sick like you and we have to make you both better before you and he can play." Beth indicated to one of the teddy bear's hand as she continued to say, "Teddy is scared though so can you hold Teddy's hand as I make Teddy feel good." Tim didn't say anything and took the Teddy bear's hand that Beth indicated. "Sweetie, by you holding Teddy's hand, you are making Teddy feel better." Beth continued with the first step by preparing the teddy bear to be hooked up to an empty IV bag.

As Beth finished each step on the teddy bear, Miles did the exact step with Tim. Beth used simple words and visual cues with Tim so he would understand what she was doing to the teddy bear at each step. Tiffany saw in Tim's eyes that Tim was more curious of what was going on than being scared.

Beth didn't use a needle on the teddy bear, but fasten the tube on the teddy bear with surgical tape. When the time came and Miles injected Tim with the needle, Tim was about ready to bawl.

Beth saw it in Tim's eyes what he was about to do and quickly raised the teddy bear up and said, "Sweetie-sweetie, look. Teddy is here with you. Teddy knows it hurts, but he's telling you that it will be okay. Teddy now wants you to hold him."

As a stream of tears ran down the side of Tim's face and having uncontrollable sniffles he took hold and hugged the teddy bear.

"Okay, most kids Tim's age will bawl after getting stuck with a needle," said the nurse as she was finishing up with the IV.

"Those kids didn't have a friend with him as he has with Teddy," said Beth.

As Rebecca was walking into the room, Tiffany said, "I'm impressed, Beth."

Beth grinned and said, "Thanks.

When Rebecca saw that there was an IV tube taped to the bear's arm, she asked, "Do I want to know why there's an empty IV bag running to a teddy bear's arm?"

Before Beth was able to answer, Miles said, "Believe it or not, it's comforting the little guy."

"Okay," Rebecca said in a skeptical manner. She then asked in a more normal tone, "Dr. O'Brian, is this the same teddy bear that Lindsey Wilder called me to complained about how you took it from the gift shop without paying for it."

The nurse was finished with what she was doing and waved bye as she left.

Beth waved back to the nurse as she said, "I told Lindsey that I'll give her the money around twelve."

"She mentioned that along with mentioning that this was the third time you did something like that," said Rebecca.

"I also paid her within a couple of hours after I done it, so it's not like I stole anything," said Beth.

Rebecca gestured towards Tim and said, "I understand that you like to make your patients comfortable with… with whatever that you did, but Lindsey doesn't care about that. She just wants the money before you walk out of the gift shop with the items."

"Dr. Eisen, it takes about ten minutes minimum to get in and out of there because of how busy the gift shop stays and I was in a hurry to…" Beth was only able to get out.

"Dr. O'Brian, I just want you to go pay for the teddy bear and stop taking items from…" Rebecca got out before thinking of another solution. "Actually what I want you to do is for you to pay for the teddy bear along with giving her an additional hundred dollars."

Beth looked at Rebecca in a curious manner and asked, "Why should I give her an additional hundred dollars?"

"So you will have a hundred dollars worth of credit within the gift shop and when you take things and leave the gift shop in a hurry, Lindsey will have her money already," said Rebecca.

"That's actually not a bad suggestion," said Beth.

"Good," said Rebecca. "Now go pay for the teddy bear that you took."

Before Beth was able to respond, her beeper sounded. Beth looked at her beeper and said, "Dr. Eisen, I better answer this page from the front desk and then I'll pay for the teddy bear."

"Just pay Lindsey before she calls and complains again," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. She then turned and walked out.

As Beth was walking out, Tiffany asked, "Is Beth this caring with all kids?"

"Beth is excellent around kids and she's actually this caring with all the patients," said Miles.

"According to Dr. O'Brian's work record, she worked for a children daycare center for seven years starting at the age of fifteen, so Beth should be excellent with kids," said Rebecca.

"What daycare would hire a fifteen year old?" asked Tiffany.

"The daycare is owned by Beth's grandma and one of her mom's sisters," said Miles as Tiffany noticed that Tim was about ready to fall asleep while holding the teddy bear. "In fact the building for the daycare was converted over from a three story house that Beth's grandma owned for forty years."

"I know the daycare you're talking about," said Tiffany. "It's located in a rich suburban area and it's actually a reasonably priced daycare for where it's located. In fact it was one of the daycares I was looking at for Tim."

"Being that Tim is Spence's son and Beth is dating Spence, she might be able to get Tim in that daycare at a cheaper price," said Miles.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but did I just hear that this child is Spence's son?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Tiffany. "I'm Spence's ex-wife. Is there anything wrong?"

"No," Rebecca said in a manner as if she was surprised of the situation. "You just seem more relaxed around Dr. O'Brian than I would've imagined that you would for Dr. O'Brian dating your ex."

"I'll admit that I was leery of Beth at first when I found out that she was dating my ex-husband, but she actually impressed me on how well she was able to handle Tim," said Tiffany as she saw that Tim was fast asleep. She then gestured towards Tim. "In fact I've been trying to get Tim to quit fussing and go to sleep since four o'clock this morning, and he falls asleep in about five minutes after Beth gives him a teddy bear."

"I've only been a supervising doctor here for about two days, and Dr. O'Brian has impressed me with her performance a few times during that time," said Rebecca. "Anyway, I need to be somewhere else. Bye."

As Rebecca was walking out, Miles said, "Well, I'm going too and let Tim rest." He then pointed to a call button. "If you need a nurse or want me paged just pressed that button."

Tiffany nodded and said, "Thank you, Dr. Thiemann."

Miles just nodded and walked out.

At the nurse's station, Beth stepped up and asked, "Did you paged me, Sophie?"

"There's a man name Winton Donavan in the waiting area who's here to talk to you," said Sophie. "He's said that Agent Wilier of the CIA sent him."

"I know what's it about; thanks," said Beth.

"You're welcome," said Sophie as Beth was about to step away.

When Beth stepped out into the waiting area, Winston stepped up to her and as he flashed his badge he said, "Dr. O'Brian, I'm Agent Donavan."

Beth leaned close to Winston and whispered, "Do you know about the Cylons?'

"I was briefed about that and of you being the friendly voice of the colonies of Kobol, Dr. O'Brian," said Winston. "Do you have information for the homeland security?"

Beth pulled out the fax she received from Ryan from her medical coat and as she handed it to Winston she said, "Someone I know who lives in London faxed this to me today. The woman in that fax is a Cylon."

"Why is your friend asking you about this?" asked Winston.

"He was here at the hospital the night of the infiltration," said Beth. "He knew from the beginning about the Cylons being on Earth, so I didn't break my non-disclosure agreement."

"Did you respond to your friend?" asked Winston.

Beth pulled out a piece of paper that she had faxed back to Ryan as a response and as she was handing it to Winston she said, "I faxed this to him."

Winston took the paper and read, "Homeland security wants me to keep quiet with what I know and I promised them that I would. I do recommend that you be skeptical of anyone that you don't know prior to forty-eight hours ago." Winston looked up at Beth. "I don't see any harm done with this fax. Do you have any more information for me?"

Beth whispered, "Just that a copy of the Cylon on that fax had moved into the same apartment complex that I live in and only a few doors down from me."

"Homeland security knows all about that and that was an accident on our part," said Winston.

"What do you mean?" It suddenly dawned on Beth what Winston meant and before he had a chance to speak she whispered, "Travis Silverman is an agent and the homeland security had set him up in the apartment complex that I live in."

Winston slightly laughed and said, "You do have an imagination."

"So are you denying that Travis is an agent?" asked Beth.

"I can honestly tell you that there is no agent name Travis Silverman who works for homeland security," said Winston.

Beth slightly grinned and asked, "So that's not his real name?"

"Dr. O'Brian, even if your speculation about Travis Silverman is right, I can't answer that," said Winston.

"I noticed that you're not telling me that Travis isn't an agent undercover," said Beth.

"I'm not authorized to confirm or deny that," said Winston.

"Okay," said Beth.

"Anyway, if there's nothing else, I'll get back to headquarters with this London information before it snows," said Winston.

"It's supposed to snow?" asked Beth.

Winston nodded and said, "It's supposed to start any time. The streets are still too warm for it to stick though so there won't be any accumulations. Anyway, do you have anything else for me?'

"Just have a good day," said Beth.

Winston grinned and said, "Good day."

As Winston walked away, Beth's phone rang. She looked at the number and saw that it was Spence before answering, "Hey Spence."

"Hey, dispatched just gave me a message from Tiffany about Timothy being admitted at your hospital," said Spence. "Can you check and find out what's going on for me?'

"I know what's going on already," said Beth. "Tim has chickenpox and to complicate things more, the poor little guy has a spider bite from a brown recluse. Because of Tim's fever and dehydration, he's been admitted."

Beth heard the uneasy tone when Spence said, "Since you know all that already, you must have met Tiffany."

"Yes, we met and once I realized who she was, I did tell her about us," said Beth.

Spence asked in the same uneasy tone, "And that went okay?"

Beth said in a slight amused tone, "It did, so stop worrying."

"Being a policeman, I've seen first hand what can happen when an ex-wife and the current girlfriend get together and it's not a pretty sight," said Spence.

"Well, things went fine between us, so you can stop worrying," said Beth.

Spence said in a skeptical tone, "Okay." He then said in a normal tone. "Beth, I never had the chickenpox before. Would I get it if I would visit Tim?"

"It's possible especially if you haven't had the chickenpox vaccine either," said Beth.

"So getting the vaccine would prevent me from getting the chickenpox?" asked Spence.

"It will reduce the chance of you getting it and even if you do get it after getting the vaccine, it won't be a severe case," said Beth. "Since you work with the public and if you never had the vaccine before, I actually recommend that you do get it."

"All right, you convince me to get the vaccine," said Spence. "I'll be in this afternoon for that vaccine and to visit Tim."

"I'll see you then, but right now, I need to let you go," said Beth. "I have only a few minutes to get to the O.R and I need to pay what I owe to Lindsey from the gift shop before I do that."

"Okay, Bye," said Spence.

After Beth hung up her phone, she went to her locker to get some money.

In Tim's room, Tiffany was rubbing Tim's back as he slept when a male Cylon, unknown to the colonial and to Beth, opened the door and stepped in. The Cylon took the name of Barry Sage and he appeared to be thirty-year-old. He was wearing a hospital gown and his chest and shoulders were wrapped in a bandage that was slightly blood soaked in spots.

Barry stopped just at the inside of the door. As he looked at Tiffany in a surprised manner, Tiffany asked, "May I help you?"

"Oh, I thought this was my room," said Barry.

"You're walking around the children's ward," said Tiffany.

"I really did get lost if I'm in the children's ward," said Barry.

"What room are you looking for?" asked Tiffany.

"At the risk of sounding not very intelligent, I must confess that I have no idea," said Barry. Tiffany looked at him in a curious manner. "I guess I should have paid more attention at where I was walking to and what floor I was on before I got on the elevator."

Tiffany glanced at Tim and saw how deeply he was sleeping. She then looked up again at Barry and said, "There's a nurse's station not too far from here. If you come with me, I'll take you to it and they can get you back to where you need to be."

"I'm sorry to take you away from your child," said Barry.

"He's sleeping and while he's sleeping, I'll take that opportunity to get a cup of coffee and maybe a small bite to eat at the cafeteria." Tiffany went to remove the tube from the teddy bear's arm and as she was removing it she said, "I better remove this so he doesn't get tangled up in it as he sleeps." After removing the IV tube she picked up her purse and turned towards Barry. "I'm Tiffany by the way and that's my son Timothy."

"Tiffany, I'm Barry Sage," he said. "Tiffany, I hope you don't think I'm being to direct, but I would like it if I could join you in the cafeteria."

Tiffany looked at Barry in a curious manner and asked, "Shouldn't you return to your room?"

"I will, but first, I would like to have a coffee with you," said Barry.

Tiffany glanced to what Barry was wearying. She then looked in his face again and said, "It doesn't appear that you have any money for coffee."

"My money is in my room, and if you would loan me enough for the coffee, I would be more than happy to pay you back once I find my room," said Barry.

Tiffany nodded and said, "I'll buy you a cup of coffee so you don't have to worry paying me back."

"Thank you; that's generous of you," said Barry.

Tiffany grinned and said, "Follow me." She then walked passed Barry and entered the hallway. Barry followed. Tiffany glanced back once they were in the hall. "Barry, since I'm buying you coffee it's only fair that I know a little bit about you."

"There's really nothing to tell," said Barry.

"Well, I see that you're injured so tell me about that," said Tiffany.

"I was involved in the crash-landing the other day," said Barry. "The doctors say that I have a few cracked ribs, lacerations and other minor injuries."

"Were you on the plane or were you one of the motorists off the highway?" asked Tiffany.

Tiffany noticed a hesitation before he said, "I was one of the motorists."

"Did you have to think about that?" asked, Tiffany.

"No," Barry said in a snappy response. Tiffany looked at Barry in a skeptical manner. "I was thinking of something else when you asked that."

Barry caught the skeptical tone in Tiffany's voice when she said, "Okay." Barry just slightly grinned. "So are you from around here?"

"I actually just recently moved here so I'm not familiar with the city," said Barry.

"Where are you from?" asked Tiffany.

Barry said in an evading tone, "No where from around here."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too," said Tiffany.

"Thanks for understanding," said Barry.

Tiffany just politely grinned and nodded.

In the operation room, Beth and Dr. Snyder were preparing Mr. Randolph for a heart bypass. Before Dr. Snyder began he asked, "Dr. O'Brian, this is your fourth bypass surgery as an assisting doctor, isn't it?"

"Yes, Dr. Snyder," said Beth. "The one before this was a double bypass though."

"Are you comfortable enough to be the actual surgeon and I be your assistant?" asked Dr. Snyder.

"I am, Dr. Snyder," said Beth as she showed a noticeable smile even though she was wearing her mask. "Oh, you may not be able to tell, but I have a happy grin on my face."

"I actually can tell, Dr. O'Brian, and you should get started," said Dr. Snyder.

"Yes, doctor and thank you for trusting me with this opportunity," said Beth.

"You're welcome," said Dr. Snyder. Beth then began the operation.

At Gregg's office, Number-Six was once again by herself as Greg was out showing houses to prospective clients.

Number-Six was learning all she could about the Internet and viruses when William stepped in. When the announcement bell sounded, Number-Six looked up and saw William.

As William stepped up to Number-Six's desk, she asked, "What brings you here?"

"Have you heard about the explosion at the kid's hospital," asked William.

"You mean the children's hospital and yes I heard about it," said Number-Six.

"Well, have you heard about the accusations that are going around that the explosion was an act of terrorists?" asked William.

"I heard that they actually believe it to be an accident, and that they're only investigating it to rule out terrorism," said Number-Six.

"The local authorities might believe that it was an accident, but the population are outraged and accusing a group of people known as the Iraqis," said William. "The others and I believe that we can use their own mistrust for one and another against them."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Number-Six.

"Among the colonies, terrorist groups would follow the same pattern when they attack their victims," said William. "Chances are human groups from Earth will also fall into a pattern. We need to find that pattern of certain groups and then as we create havoc, we would make sure that a certain groups of humans would get the blame."

"By doing that would force a conflict between the nations," said Number-Six.

"Exactly," said William.

"Okay, I will use the Internet and do some research," said Number-Six. "If I find anything useful, I'll let you know."

"Several of us will be at the same place that you saw me last night," said William. "So if you need me you can find me there."

"Okay," said Number-Six as she changed her search in the search engine. "Bye."

"Bye," said William. He then turned and walked out.

Number-Six searched the Internet for several minutes before finding useful information. She then broadened her search once she read what was there. Within several minutes she found a few things that would help the Cylons' cause.

On board the Greys' space station, enough of the files were restored to determine that the space station was a movable observatory.

Galen and his crew had taken several hours to examine the propulsion system. After they were done Galen stepped up to Apollo and said, "Captain, I'm not certain as to how long it will take, but my men and I could modify the propulsion system and install an FTL drive."

"That would help with the fleet's overcrowding," one of Galen's men added.

"I will take the matter up with Cmdr. Adama," said Apollo.

"Capt. Adama, I have more of the files restored," said Dr. Atkins. "Are you ready to see it?"

After everyone stepped up to the monitor, Apollo said, "Start it."

Dr. Atkins started the data and it was an observation taken during one of the worse battles of the American Civil War that the confederacy had won.

"Okay, those are obviously humans," said Galen. "The weapons that they are using though… well I have never seen anything so primitive before."

"It looks as though they're manually reloading their weapons after each shot," Starbuck added.

"There's also as much hand to hand fighting as there are weapon firing," said one of Galen's men.

"Dr. Atkins, can you give me a time frame to when this was recorded?" asked Apollo.

Dr. Atkins ran a check that took a minute. He then said, "It's more than a hundred years old, but less than two hundred. I can't be more precise then that."

"If this recording is from Earth, the Cylons will have a field day with them once they find Earth," said Galen.

"Chief, the Cylons has already found Earth," said Apollo.

"Then it's over," said Galen.

"Not yet it's not," said Apollo.

Galen pointed to the monitor and said, "Even if this event was an even two hundred years old, there is no way that they can be advance enough now for them to even defend themselves against the Cylons. I'm mean look at them. They're manually reloading their rifles and what I can only imagine to be primitive cannons between each shot."

"Kim is the one who has the most confidence in the Earth forces, but even Seth, Jess and the others who are from Earth claim that Earth forces won't be an easy prey for the Cylons," said Starbuck.

"The Earth forces had to advance a hell of a lot over a two-hundred-year time for them not to be an easy prey," said Galen.

"Dr. Atkins, record all of this that you can," said Apollo. "When it's done, we'll return to the Galactica with it and Galen's recommendation to add the station to our fleet."

"Captain, perhaps Dr. Atkins and I should stay behind so he can continue restoring the files," said Starbuck.

"I'm not leaving anyone on this ship without at least a way off of it if something would arise," said Apollo. "We'll all leave, but we won't stay gone long."

"You're the boss," Starbuck said in a smug manner.

"Thank you for recognizing that," said Apollo. Starbuck just grinned. He then turned towards Galen. "Anyway chief, start shutting down power to everything except to what Dr. Atkins is doing. I don't what this station being picked up by the Cylons."

"Yes, Sir," said Galen. He then turned towards his men. "Okay, you heard the captain. Let's start shutting things down."


	13. Chapter 13

11:00 A.M. at the university hospital, Beth had stepped into Number-Eight's room and saw her talking to Barry. Number-Eight saw the surprise look on Beth's face as she stared at Barry. Number-Eight then tried to play Barry's presence off by saying loud enough for Beth to hear, "It's nice to meet you Barry Sage, but you should go back to your room."

Barry looked at Beth for a second. As he turned to face Number-Eight again, he said, "It's nice to meet you, and don't worry, I'm sure your memory will return."

Barry walked towards the exit, but before he was able to walk out of the room, Beth asked, "Mr. Sage, it's obviously that you're a patient here in the hospital, but is there a reason why you're not in your room?"

"I hate just laying in bed and I like meeting people," said Barry. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all, but if you are well enough to explore the halls and meet people then perhaps you are well enough to be discharge from this hospital," said Beth. "Who's your doctor?"

"Her name is Dr. Bailey, and she had mentioned that she wants to keep me for another twenty-four hours for observation," said Barry.

"Most likely, Mr. Sage, she wants you to stay to make sure that there is no complications, but if you keep wandering the halls the way you are and complications do set in then you will do more harm to yourself than good."

Barry read Beth's nameplate and said, "Thanks for your concern, Dr. K. E. O'Brian. I do feel okay though."

"If you feel that good then perhaps I should talk to Dr. Bailey in your behalf and get her to discharge you," said Beth.

"You don't have to do that," said Barry. "I'll stay in my room."

"I think that would be best," said Beth.

Barry just nodded. He then walked out.

When Beth faced Number-Eight, Number-Eight said, "You seem to have a problem with people talking to me."

"It's not that I have a problem with it, it's that I just can't help noticing that for a person who can't remember her proper name or anything else, you do attract a lot of visitors," said Beth as she picked up Number-Eight's chart. "Also by you being in the ICU, you are not really allowed visitors unless he or she is a direct family member."

"How long do I have to stay in ICU, Dr. O'Brian?" asked Number-Eight.

As Beth looked at the chart, she said, "Your vitals have been stable for the past twenty-four hours so I think that you can be put in a normal room at any time today. I have to talk to Dr. Eisen… my supervisor before I change your room though. Before I go and talk to my supervisor, is there anything you need?"

"I'm good, thank you," said Number-Eight.

Beth put the chart back and said, "Then I'll go and talk to Dr. Eisen about getting you out of ICU."

"Thank you," said Number-Eight.

Beth just nodded. She then turned and walked out.

Rebecca was at the nurse's station in the emergency ward and going over someone's chart when Beth stepped up. When Rebecca looked up and saw Beth she said, "Dr. O'Brian, I was just about ready to look for you."

Beth looked at Rebecca in a curious manner and asked, "Why were you about to look for me?"

"Dr. Ryder won't be in tonight and I'll need you to work the midnight shift so at one o'clock I want you to clock out and return at ten tonight," said Rebecca. Beth looked at her watch. "I recommend that you get some sleep during the time you're not here."

"You do know that Dr. Ryder is the chief resident and you're replacing him with an intern?" asked Beth.

"You're not taking over Dr. Ryder's duties," said Rebecca. "Dr. Ritter will be in charge in Dr. Ryder's absence and he just wants another pair of hands."

Beth said in a sarcastic tone, "I see it's going to be a joyful night."

"Do you have a problem with Dr. Ritter?" asked Rebecca.

"We got off on the wrong foot with each other and since then we avoid each other when possible, and if we can't avoid each other then we just tolerate each other," said Beth. Rebecca grinned and slightly shook her head. "He and Carlos are very chummy though."

"What happen between you and Dr. Ritter?" asked Rebecca.

"The day I met Dr. Ritter, he was taking me and the other interns from patient to patient and asking us questions about each one," Beth began. "I was able to answer more questions than the other interns and a lot of my answers were word for word from the medical book. After I gave him the sixth textbook answer his words to me were, 'I hate a kiss ass, so you wasted your time memorizing the medical book to impress me.' My temper soared and I quickly told him that I have an excellent memory and that I didn't memorize anything. He didn't believe me and he basically told me to keep my mouth shut from then on."

"Well, just do your job and if any problems arise from Dr. Ritter, I'll handle it," said Rebecca.

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. "Dr. Eisen, I actually came to talk to you about Jane Doe. "

"What about her?" asked Rebecca.

"Since her vitals are stable and strong I want to move her out of ICU and into a regular room," said Beth.

"You have my approval," said Rebecca.

Beth gestured down the hall and said, "I'll go find her a room now."

"Before you go, you should know that Dr. Snyder told me that you done a good job during that bypass surgery," said Rebecca.

Beth grinned and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Rebecca.

Beth turned and walked away.

On board the Galactica and in Cmdr Adama's quarters, Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Aryan Kellogg were looking over the recording that Apollo and the others retrieved from the Greys' space station. Pres. Kellogg, a man with a dark skin tone, won the presidency of the colonies eleven months ago and was backed during the election by the former president, Pres. Roslin as a candidate.

After watching a ten-minute segment of the America Civil War their attentions were drawn to a knock at the door. Cmdr. Adama yelled out, "Enter."

Seconds later Jessica Randall, one of the genetic duplicate from Earth, walked in and said, "You wanted to see me, Cmdr. Adama."

"I do, Jess," said Cmdr. Adama. "Step over here and tell me what I'm looking at."

Jess stepped up to the computer screen and when she saw what it was, she said, "That's looks like a movie of the American Civil War. That's good acting, but the cameraman kept a distance from the scene though. I also don't recall seeing this movie before. Overall, I would say good acting, but bad filming."

"This not a movie," said Cmdr. Adama. "This is a recording of an actual event."

"That's not possible," said Jess. "We never possess the technology during that time in our history to make that recording."

"People on Earth didn't record this." Cmdr. Adama saw the confusion in Jess' eyes as he continued to say, "The Greys recorded it."

"You are in contact with the Greys?" asked Jess.

Cmdr. Adama shook his head and said, "We found an abandon space observatory belonging to the Greys several hours ago. This was from that."

"How long ago was the American Civil War?" asked Pres. Kellogg.

"A little over a hundred and forty years ago," said Jess. "If you are at all curious, the soldiers in the blue uniforms are union soldiers from the northern states. They were also called Yankees. They are fighting to preserve the Union of the United States as a whole. The soldiers in the gray uniforms are confederate soldiers from the southern states. Eleven southern states had attempted to break away from the United States and form an independent country known as the Confederate States of America."

Pres. Kellogg asked in a surprised tone, "The confederates didn't win their war?"

"They didn't," said Jess.

"In this battle the Union soldiers are getting slaughtered and judging from this, I would have guessed that Union would have lost," said Pres. Kellogg.

"Actually the confederacy won most of the major battles before the battle of Gettysburg," said Jess. "The battle of Gettysburg lasted for three days and when the Union won that battle along with another battle on a different battlefield on the exact same day, the war shifted in the Union's favor."

"What sparked the war?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Jess looked at Pres. Kellogg and hesitated to answer. Pres. Kellogg and Cmdr. Adama looked at Jess in a curious manner. She then finally answered, "Earth has a dark and appalling history. As far back as our earliest recorded history groups of people were captured and forced to become slaves. Africans are the last of the group of people to be captured as slaves and Africans have a dark skin tone like you do, Pres. Kellogg." Pres. Kellogg shook his head and sighed in disgust. "The people in the European countries who migrated and eventually formed the Unites States had a light skin tone. Before the American Civil War, the southern states were slave states and the northern states were mainly Free States. The issue of ending slavery was a volatile subject and when Abraham Lincoln, a man who was very much against slavery, won the presidency of the United States, the people in the Southern states felt that they had no choice, but to secede from the Union."

"Was slavery ended when the Union won?" asked Pres. Kellogg.

"Slavery did, but the injustice towards the African-Americans didn't end until more than a hundred years later," said Jess. "Even now you will find resentment on both sides among a percentage of the population. I don't know what that percentage is though, but that resentment is shrinking with each generation."

"That's good to know for when we reach Earth and interact with them," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Jess, I was told that Cylons have reached Earth and judging from what I see here, my biggest fear is that there won't be anyone on Earth left when we get there," said Pres. Kellogg.

Jess slightly grin and said, "What you're seeing is deceiving more than anything, Mr. President. Granted that in the Civil War era we would've been absolutely helpless, but within a hundred years from the beginning of the Civil War, we have evolved from a single shot rifle as with the musket you are seeing to a multi-shot machine-gun that can shoot several rounds per second. We went from traveling by horses to traveling by automobiles and airplanes. We had even launched people into space for short periods at a time a hundred years after the Civil War ended. I can't say what advances there are since I was abducted, but the people on Earth were trying to perfect laser weapons when I was abducted."

"I find it hard to believe that a culture can advance greatly in so short of a time span," said Pres. Kellogg.

"Not culture; cultures," said Jess.

"Excuse me?" asked Pres. Kellogg.

"I'm not sure, but I think that there are about two hundred nations on Earth… nations being another name for tribes," said Jess. "Each nation has its own culture and actually advances at its own pace. The countries like the United States, Great Britain, France and Russia to only name a few are well-developed countries. Omitting space travel, the countries I mentioned as well as several others that I didn't mention, can come relatively close to matching the colonies in lot of the technology."

Pres. Kellogg gestured towards the screen and asked, "What made nations to go from being primitive to being well advance in only a few generations?"

"It was from World War I, World War II and the Cold War mainly," said Jess. "The United States and its allies advance as quickly as we did was because we didn't want to lose the world wars. And during the Cold War the United States wanted to remain technology superior."

"What exactly do you mean by a Cold War?" asked Pres. Kellogg.

"Two powerful and bickering nations with their weapons of mass destruction pointing at each other, and both nations daring the other to do something that can remotely be considered an act of war," said Jess. "The two main nations during the Cold War were the United States and the Soviet Union."

"How did the Cold War start?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"The United States is a capitalist country… capitalist being free trade and privately own businesses being operated at a profit," said Jess. "The Soviet Union was a communist country. Communist being that the government owns or controls the trade so the wealth could be equally distributed among the citizens. The Soviet Union thought that the entire world should convert to communism so no citizen can become wealthy while others don't have any money to buy a decent meal or clothing."

"Is the Cold War still going on?" asked Pres. Kellogg.

"It's over," said Jess. "The Soviet Union actually dissolved itself after being in existence for seventy years; however, the conflict between the United States and the Soviet Union was only forty-five years."

"At least we won't get caught in the middle of the Cold War," said Pres. Kellogg.

"Commander, was there anymore data recovered from the space station?" asked Jess.

"This is all we have right now, but Lee, his crew along with three Raptors for minimal protection went back to the space station," said Cmdr. Adama. "Chief Tyrol will be attempting to install a FTL drive so we can claim the station for our use."

"Was there anything else, Commander?" asked Jess.

"That's it," said Cmdr. Adama. "You can go back to what you were doing before."

"Bye," said Jess.

As Jess was turning to walk away, Pres. Kellogg and Cmdr. Adama said, "Bye."

11:20 A.M., at the university hospital, an orderly was pushing Number-Eight's bed with her in it down the hall. Nurse Kayla Smith was walking beside the bed while pushing the IV stand. Beth was walking behind Kayla with Number-Eight's chart. Just as they were approaching Number-Eight's new room, Beth saw Tiffany walking into another room down the hall.

When Tiffany disappeared from Beth's sight, Beth said, "Kayla, make sure our patient is comfortable, I need to check on something."

"Yes, Doctor," said Kayla.

Beth held out Number-Eight's chart for Kayla to take and said, "Here's her chart."

After Kayla took the chart, Beth walked away. Seconds later she stepped up to the nurse's station and asked who was assigned to a particular room.

The nurse took a few seconds to check the computer. She then said, "The room belonged to Barry Sage."

"How long has Mr. Sage been a patient here?" asked Beth.

"He came in the night of the plane crash, but the records don't say if he was one of the plane crash victims," said the nurse.

"Thanks for the info," said Beth. The nurse just nodded. "There's one more thing I need before I leave. As you know, Jane Doe was placed in the room down the hall. I need a round a clock record of any visitors she and Mr. Sage get."

The nurse looked at Beth in a curious manner and said in a hesitating manner, "Okay, Doctor."

"Thanks," said Beth. As Beth stepped away from the nurse's station, she took out her phone and dialed Spence. His phone went straight into voicemail. "Hey Spence, it's Beth. Give me a call when you get this message."

As Beth was clipping her phone back to her pants, she saw a man pushing a food cart and collecting dirty food trays. When she saw the man going into Barry's room, she stepped up to the food cart and waited for the guy to return.

When the man stepped out and saw Beth standing there, he read her nametag and asked, "Is there anything you need, Dr. O'Brian."

"Yeah, I want that tray that you have," said Beth. The man looked at Beth in a curious manner. "I'll give it back to you in a second."

Beth heard the skeptical tone in the man's voice when he said, "Okay." The man handed the tray to Beth.

Beth put the tray down on the cart and then picked up an empty food container from the tray. When she didn't get a vision from that, she picked up the juice container and got a vision from that. The vision's setting was in Tim's room with Tim talking his muddled words to the teddy bear. Tiffany and Barry were at Tim's bedside. Tiffany grinned at Barry and said, "Tim is feeling a lot better."

When Barry was leaning in to give Tiffany a romantic kiss, the man slightly shook Beth while exclaiming, "Dr. O'Brian! Doctor?"

Beth came out of her vision and as she was making a gestured for him to be quiet she said, "I'm fine, so stop calling out my name."

Beth saw the door to Barry's room opening when the man said, "You blacked out, Doctor."

Tiffany stepped out and looked at Beth in a curious manner. As Beth stared at Tiffany, Beth said, "I'm fine. You should continue with picking up food trays."

Tiffany saw Beth putting the juice container back on the tray. At the same time the man glanced at Tiffany he said, "Yes, Doctor."

As the man pushed his cart down the hall, Tiffany asked, "Beth, what's going on?"

"Walk with me for a moment," said Beth.

Tiffany looked at Beth in a confused manner and said, "Okay."

As Beth and Tiffany were walking down the hall and away from Barry's room in a leisurely manner, Beth asked, "Do you know the person you were just visiting?"

"His name is Barry Sage and we met a couple of hours ago," said Tiffany. "Beth, what's going on?"

"Have you heard the talk about how Flight 209 could've been brought down by terrorists?" asked Beth.

"I heard a little bit about it," said Tiffany. "What about it?"

"There have been government officials in the hospital and I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the responsible people of the crash might be patients in this hospital," said Beth. "The officials don't know who the responsible people are so if you don't know Mr. Sage before the plane crash then I recommend being extremely caution around him."

"You think Barry's a terrorist?" asked Tiffany.

"As far as I know, he might be a great man," said Beth. "I'm just leering of anyone who came in minutes after the plane crash."

"Thank you for you concern," said Tiffany.

"Tiffany, Spence knows about the possible terrorists in and around the hospital and he wants me to have a stun gun," said Beth. "He's going to get it for me and I'm going to talk to him about getting you one."

"Beth, I left Spence to get away from the violate scene and the stories of cops being killed," said Tiffany.

"He told me, but what might be getting ready to come down will beyond anyone's control," said Beth. "You should be ready for it. If not for you at least be ready to protect Tim."

Tiffany slightly chuckled which was mostly from frustration. She then said, "You must be insensitive to death for you to be with a cop and think the way you do."

"Just the opposite actually," said Beth. "Every staff member knows when a patient dies around me. I get all teary eyed and my face gets puffy. I was even very upset last night when a patient died while we were trying to get him to the O.R. I know people thought I took that death personal and in a way I did."

"If you're that sensitive then how do you do it?" asked Tiffany. "I mean, how can you be with a cop while knowing that he could be shot any day?"

"On my dad's side of the family, my grandpa was a cop in New York before he and my grandma were killed in a plane crash twenty years ago," Beth began. "One of my uncles is a cop in New York and another one was a cop in New York. Both of my uncles are still alive, but the one who is no longer a cop was injured while on duty that took him off the force. And my brother is a sergeant in Spence's precinct."

"So you just use to what can happen?" asked Tiffany.

"To be honest, I was never around my uncles because of a family feud that started at my grandparents' funeral, so I can't really say that I'm used to it, but I'm emotionally strong enough to deal with it if it happens," said Beth.

Tiffany grinned and said, "You think you are anyway."

Beth grinned and as she nodded she said, "I think I'm emotionally strong enough. Anyway, to get back on subject, I think you should get and keep a stun gun with you."

"What if I just stay away from Barry and anyone else who came in around the time of the plane crash?" asked Tiffany.

"He'll want to know why you all of a sudden turned cold towards him and he may not be a terrorist," said Beth. "However, if he is a terrorist then you might be indirectly telling him that we suspect him as being a terrorist."

"I know how to handle it," said Tiffany. "So I'll pass on getting a stun gun."

Beth said in a skeptical manner, "Okay. It's your call."

Tiffany put her hand on Beth's arm and said, "Honestly, I can handle it." Beth had the same vision as she had before, but it had changed. Barry was no longer standing in the room when Tiffany was at Tim's bedside. Tiffany slightly shook Beth. "Beth! Beth, what's wrong?"

Beth looked at Tiffany with a slight grin on her face and said, "I'm fine."

"You froze for a few seconds," said Tiffany.

"Yeah, well, I do want you to keep this to yourself, but I sometimes get psychic visions when I touch objections or when I get touched," said Beth.

Tiffany thought for a second. She then said, "You do suspect Barry as being a terrorist. You were attempting to get a vision from the items off his food tray."

"Okay, I'll admit I was trying to get a vision that would prove one way or another," said Beth.

"Did you get a vision?" asked Tiffany.

"I actually got a vision of you and Mr. Sage watching Tim playing with his teddy bear," said Beth. "During the vision, I saw Mr. Sage went to kiss you, but I came out of the vision before I saw the actual kiss or how you reacted to it."

"What did you see when I touched your arm?" asked Tiffany.

"Actually I saw a variation of the same vision as before, but this time, Mr. Sage wasn't in the room as you watch Tim play," said Beth.

"Well, your suspicion of him has actually made me slightly suspicion of him, so that attempted kiss you saw in your vision won't even get the chance to happen," said Tiffany. "Anyway, I'm going to return to Tim's room."

"I need to get back to work, so I'll see you later," said Beth.

Tiffany nodded and said, "Okay, I'll see you." Tiffany then turned and walked away.

Beth went to Number-Eight's room and when she stepped up to Number-Eight's bedside, she said, "I'm sorry to run out on you the way I did, but I saw something that I had to check on."

"The nurse and orderly made sure that I was comfortable," said Number-Eight.

"Good," said Beth. "If you're okay here then I'm going to go."

"I'm good," said Number-Eight. "Bye."

"Bye," said Beth. She then turned and walked out. Beth was a short distance from Number-Eight's room when her phone rang. She looked at the number before answering. "Hey Spence."

"You called me?" asked Spence.

"I did," said Beth. "The thing I originally called for kind of resolved itself, but I do want to tell you that I'm leaving the hospital around one today; except I have to be back at ten to work through the night. Most likely I will take a nap as soon as I get home, but you can call me when your shift is over."

"Beth, what resolved itself?" asked Spence.

"I don't want to say over the phone," said Beth.

"Well, my partner and I are actually on our way there so I can get that shot and visit Tim," said Spence. "You can tell me then. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No, thanks," said Beth. "I'll eat when I get off at one."

"Suit yourself," said Spence. "Anyway, my partner and I are about ten minutes away."

"I'll see you in ten minutes," said Beth. "Bye.

"Bye," said Spence.

After Beth put her phone away, she went back to Archer's room.

On board the Greys' space station, Galen and his men had dismantled the propulsion unit to the station and began building a hybrid propulsion unit that could utilize their FTL drive.

On the command center of the station, Dr. Atkins had restored visual recordings belonging to the original station's commander; however, the recordings were in the Greys' language. After a thirty-minute segment of one of the recordings was copied, it was sent back to the Galactica by way of one of the Raptors to be translated.


	14. Chapter 14

11:45 A. M., at the university hospital, Beth was called to the nurse's station in the emergency reception area. As Beth was walking up, she saw Spence and Spence's partner, Eric Newbury. She stared at Eric in a resentful manner when she first stepped up. She then turned towards Spence and said, "If you're partnered with Newbury, you have to watch your own back because he won't have it when the situation gets threatening."

Spence looked at Beth in a confused manner as Eric said, "I was not to blame for what happen to Brandon and you know that."

"I don't know anything of the sort," said Beth.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Spence.

"Do you want the truth or do you want Newbury's version?" asked Beth.

"My version is the truth," Eric insisted.

Spence was about to say something when, Beth said, "The truth is that Brandon got shot in the leg because you were not in the place he had told you to be."

"I wasn't in place because I fell through a hole in the floor in that abandon building we were in," said Eric. "Also Brandon's wound was only a flesh wound."

"That hole in the floor was not even close to where Brandon had told you to be," said Beth. "Plus that flesh wound could have easily have been a bullet between the eyes."

"You do know that Brandon and I had resolved this and we're okay with it," said Eric.

"Brandon may have accepted your lame excuse, but I didn't and now you are partnered with a guy I'm dating," said Beth as she crossed her arms. "Don't expect me to be okay with that."

"Time out," Spence blurted out. He then gestured towards a secluded area. "Beth, I want to talk to you in private."

Beth stared at Eric in a resentful manner while telling Spence, "I want to talk to you in private also."

Eric just had a disgusted expression on his face as Spence and Beth walked a short distance away.

After getting out of earshot of Eric, Spence said, "Beth, I don't know anything about that incident except for what I just heard. I do know though that Eric is a respected officer at the precinct. According to everyone there I am partnered with a good officer."

"Calling Newbury a good officer is a laugh," said Beth. "I know that he got Brandon shot. Brandon was just damn lucky that it was only a flesh wound. I don't want him getting you shot, so don't trust him to cover your back in a crisis."

"Beth, how long ago was the incident?" asked Spence.

Beth thought for a second. She then said, "It was just a few months ago on October 21st. Newbury had been on the force for eighteen months so he supposably knew what to do."

"Well, I can't ask for a new partner just because my girlfriend doesn't think I'm safe around him," said Spence.

"I know that, and I never ask you to change partners," said Beth. "I just want you to know that you can't trust him to protect your back."

"Okay, Beth," said Spence. "I'm hearing your warning and I will be extra careful during a crisis. Okay?"

Beth grinned and said, "Thank you for hearing me."

As Spence was leaning in to give Beth a kiss, he said, "You're welcome." He then gave Beth a passionate kiss. Everyone in eyeshot of them saw the kiss.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Beth pulled away and with a grin on her face she said, "Okay, behave. This is my place of work."

Spence grinned and said, "Well, I should get that shot so I can visit Tim."

"Let me go get the necessary paper work that you need to fill out and then we can go into the examination room for that shot," said Beth. "You can fill out the paper work in the examination room."

"I'll let Eric know as to where I'll be," said Spence.

In a spiteful tone Beth asked, "Why? It's not like he let Brandon know as to where or what he was doing before…"

Spence interrupted in a pleading tone, "Beth, I get that you don't trust or even like Eric, but partners or not I have to work with him. So for my sake, will you please give it a rest?"

Beth thought for a second. She then nodded and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll play nice for now on."

"Thank you," said Spence.

"Well, I'll go get the paper work while you let your partner know where you're going," said Beth. She then turned and walked towards the nurse's station.

A short distance away from the nurse's station, Spence stepped up to Eric. Before Spence was able to say anything, Eric said, "Beth doesn't want you to be partnered with me and I won't attempt to talk you out of changing partners. I'll even talk to the captain about switching partners in your behalf."

"I wasn't going to request a different partner," said Spence. "Even Beth knows that I can't switch partners just because she doesn't trust you."

"Well, partners should be able to trust each other, and the trust between us has clearly been compromised," said Eric. "Beth's words will be ringing in your ear each time we get into a crises and I can't be partners with someone who will be looking over his shoulders and wondering if I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Even if you were in the wrong place when Brandon was shot, we all make mistakes and your record has been clean since then," said Spence. "The officers at the precinct say that you're a fine partner to work with so perhaps that experience had made you a better officer. So I'm not looking to change partners."

Eric stared at Beth as she was stepping and said, "I am though so I'll be talking to the captain."

"Fine," said Spence as he turned towards Beth.

Beth stepped up and said, "I have the papers that you need to fill out, Spence, and you can fill them out in the examination room."

"I'll be in the waiting room," said Eric.

Beth said in a tone only to be polite, "Sure, Officer Newbury. Spence, come with me." Beth then turned a walked away. Eric caught the tone and just shook his head. Spence looked at Eric and shrugged. Spence then turned and followed just behind Beth. Beth handed Spence the papers that he needed to fill out as they walked. After reaching the door Beth pointed to it. "Go in there and start filling out the papers while I go get the vaccination."

Spence said in a joking manner, "Don't keep me waiting more than an hour now."

Beth grinned and said, "It's busy around here, so it might be closer to three hours."

"Don't you dare do that to me," said Spence. "Eric and I have to be back on patrol soon."

Beth continued to grinned and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Meanwhile go into the room; take off your coat and your uniform shirt."

Spence asked loud enough for only Beth to here, "Are you sure you don't want me to strip further?"

Beth smiled and said, "I'm sure. Before I go, are you allergic to any medicines or anything else or even have health issues that would prevent you from having the vaccination?"

"Not that I know of," said Spence.

Beth nodded and said, "Okay; I'll be back."

"Hurry back," said Spence. Beth nodded as she walked away. Spence walked into the room and took off his coat, gun belt and uniform shirt. He laid the items neatly off to the side. A few minutes later, as Spence was filling out the papers, Beth walked into the room. Spence looked up from the papers. "You told me that you were going to tell me what you wanted earlier when I called you on the phone."

Beth stepped up with the vaccination and alcohol wipe and said, "I found Barry Sage, man in his thirties talking to a known Cylon. Not too long after that I found Mr. Sage making friends with Tiffany."

"And why should I care about this?" asked Spence.

Beth pointed out in a sarcastic tone, "Because I don't know if Mr. Sage is a Cylon or not, but if he is a Cylon and if he made friends with Tiffany then he would have been around your son Timothy." Beth then said in a more normal tone, "I called you because I was going to suggest that you get Tiffany a stun gun also, but before you called me back Tiffany and I had a talk about Mr. Sage."

"Did you tell Tiffany about Cylons?" asked Spence.

"Of course not," said Beth as she began wiping his arm with the alcohol pad. "I just pointed out that there are deep suspicions going around of the plane crash as being a terrorist attack and that the officials believe that terrorists maybe in this hospital, but no one knows who they are. She also caught me while attempting to get a vision from his juice container. When she caught me having a vision, I confessed to her that I get visions and she quickly put two and two together about me being suspicious of Mr. Sage. So now she's suspicious of him; therefore, she doesn't need or even want the stun gun."

Spence was about to say something when Beth stuck him with the vaccination. After making slight grunt sound he said, "It's sound as though you two are getting along very well?"

"We are; which is good for Tim's sake," said Beth.

"I can't decide that you and Tiffany getting along is a good thing or a bad thing," Spence commented.

Beth looked at Spence in a curious manner and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Like all couples I know that you and I will have our fair share of arguments and when we do, I really don't want you discussing it with your new friend Tiffany," said Spence.

Beth smiled and said, "I promise you that I won't go to Tiffany to discuss any problems that might occur between us, and I keep my promises."

"Thank you," said Spence.

"You're welcome." Beth gave Spence a kiss that lasted a few seconds. After the kiss she said, "You can get dress again. Are you done filling out the paper work?"

"Are you kidding, I still have three-fourths of it to fill out," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "To speed things up, I can go through the list for you and check things off myself."

"Sure, if you think that will speed it up," said Spence.

"It will," said Beth. She then picked up the papers.

In Tim's room and as Beth had envisioned Tim was playing with the teddy bear while Tiffany watched him play at his bedside. Tiffany had been watching Tim for several minutes when her attention was drawn to a knock at the door. Tiffany called out, "Come in."

Barry walked in and when he saw the concerned expression on Tiffany's face, he asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," said Tiffany. "Everything's okay. Is there anything that you want?"

"You had mention earlier about introducing me to Tim when he was awake and I was worried that something was wrong since it had been a while," said Barry.

"When I said that, I wasn't really thinking properly," said Tiffany. "I mean Tim has the chickenpox and right now he's very contagious. So if you had never had the chickenpox before, I strongly recommend that you leave this room."

"I can't say that I have had it, but I had been inoculated for a long list of diseases and even without the inoculations, I do have a strong immunity so the probability of me getting the chickenpox is low," said Barry.

"Are you in the military?" asked Tiffany.

Barry looked at Tiffany in a curious manner and said, "No. Why do you ask that?"

"Other than being in the military, the only other reason why a person would get a long list of inoculations is if the individual travels all over the world on a regular basis," said Tiffany. "I asked about the military because I was curious to know in which case it was."

"Is there something wrong with it if I do travel?" asked Barry.

"Not at all," said Tiffany. "I would love to travel around the world, but I can't afford to travel across country let alone to another country."

Barry looked at Tiffany in a confused manner. He then asked, "Anyway, can I meet your son?"

"Although you believe you will be safe from getting the chickenpox, I really insist that you don't take the chance so I'm going to ask you to go," said Tiffany. "If time permits later, I'll go visit you."

Barry looked at Tiffany in a manner as if he was trying to figure something out. He then said, "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Tiffany.

Barry nodded and walked out. As he was walking down the hall, he concentrated on the thought of what just happened. When he was down the hall from Tim's room, he turned around and headed back towards the room. Halfway to the door, he saw Spence opening the door to the room for Beth to walk in first. After seeing that, he turned and walked away.

Inside the room, as Beth and Spence were walking towards Tiffany, Tiffany said, "I believe that you were right about Barry, Beth."

As Beth was stepping up, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Barry was here a short time ago and I can tell in his eyes that he is curious about why I asked him to leave," said Tiffany. "I tried to use Tim's chickenpox for the reason that I wanted him to go, but he made out that he's been inoculated for everything. The only reason he would be inoculated for everything is if he traveled the world."

"Traveling the world doesn't mean much though," said Beth.

"True, but it does help support what you said though," said Tiffany.

"Well, until there's concrete proof of him being a terrorist, there's nothing we can do," said Beth. "Accusing him openly would only warn all involved that the authorities are on to them."

Tiffany noticed Spence stepping up to Tim's bed and said, "Spence, for what I remember, you never had the chickenpox, so you might not want to get too close."

"Beth gave me the chickenpox vaccine," said Spence as Tim was about to sit up.

As Tiffany stepped up and was getting Tim to remain where he is, Beth said, "That's not a guarantee that you won't get the chickenpox though. If you want, I can go get you gloves and a surgical mask."

"I'll just keep my distance," said Spence. He then focused on Tim. "How're doing little buddy."

Tim held out his hands to be picked up and said, "Hold."

"I can't buddy," said Spence. "You have to stay there so you can get better."

Tiffany held the teddy bear to where Tim could see and said, "Look. Teddy wants you to hold him."

As Tim was taking the teddy bear, Spence asked, "How is Tim doing anyway?"

"The nurse took his temperature about ten minutes ago and he still has a fever, but it's down from what it was," said Tiffany. "That bear you gave him, Beth, is working wonders on his mood. He hasn't cried since he woke up."

Beth grinned and said, "I'm glad."

"The way he befriended that teddy bear, you will be making my mom jealous," said Tiffany.

Beth looked at Tiffany in a curious manner and asked, "Why's that?"

"My mom bought Tim a teddy bear for his first birthday," said Tiffany. "He plays with it now and then, but he's never held on to it the way he's doing the one that you got him. In fact I never seen him hold on to any of his toys the way he's doing that teddy bear. He's even talks to that bear as if he's talking a person. Of course you can't understand what he says though."

"He just has a friend that went though what he went through," said Beth. "Otherwise he probably wouldn't have befriended the bear the way he did."

"What are you talking about, Beth?" asked Spence.

Before Beth was able to answer, Tiffany said, "Beth hooked the bear up to an IV while Timothy was watching and that actually help to comfort him when it was his turn to be hooked up to an IV."

"Okay, I would have never thought that hooking a teddy bear up to an IV would comfort him like that," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "I picked up a few tricks on how to care for kids."

"I've seen how well you are with Tim and you actually seem naturally good with kids," said Tiffany.

"Actually I owe my skill of how to handle kids to my grandma… my mom's mom and my mom's sister, April" said Beth.

"Why is that?" asked Spence.

"I would watch my grandma on how she handled kids when she babysat," Beth began. "She babysat a lot of the neighboring kids along with me, my brothers and my cousins before I was fifteen. A few weeks after I turned fifteen, my Aunt April turned my grandma's three-story house into a licensed daycare center and merged my grandma's babysitting with her daycare." Tiffany just stood back and listened. "During my summer vacations from school and on the weekends during the school year, I worked for them so I had plenty of practice with caring for young kids."

"I think I know where that daycare is," said Spence. "Your grandma doesn't live there now though, does she?"

Beth shook head and said, "No. My grandma moved across town one year after the daycare business was started. That house is now solely a daycare."

"So what did you do at the daycare?" asked Spence.

"I read to the kids under six and played board games to the ones who were six and older," said Beth. "I changed diapers. I prepared food for them. I've painted and drew pictures with them. I basically did it all. Oh and I had taught a few of the pre-school age kids how to read."

"So how long did you work there for?" asked Spence.

"For seven years," said Beth.

"Did you ever work anywhere else besides the daycare center and here?" asked Spence.

"Yeah; in fact I had to," said Beth.

"What do you mean that you had to?" asked Spence.

"Well, my grandma paid half of the tuition and I paid for the other half," said Beth. "During medical school, paying for my half was becoming a problem, so I had to get a better paying job and one to where I could work around my classes. My Aunt Melissa knew someone at the coroner's office and she was able to get me a job interview working as the coroner's assistant. I got the job and I work as an assistant for fourteen months. When I graduation medical school and became an intern I quit as the coroner's assistant."

"Does your mom also work at the daycare?" asked Spence.

"No, in fact my mom thought that my grandma and my aunt starting a daycare was a joke," said Beth.

"They have a good income from that don't they?" asked Spence.

"Oh yeah, they turn over a nice profit each year," said Beth. "In fact in the first five years three other people had to be hired to keep up with the number of kids that they were getting."

"I bet your mom doesn't see that business as a joke now," said Spence.

"No, but she still disapproves of it," said Beth.

"Why's that?" asked Spence.

"My mom's opinion pretty much duplicates her dad's opinion and his opinion is of a sexist jerk," said Beth.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean," said Spence.

"My grandpa was a wealthy man and he strongly felt that as long as he had his wealth, my grandma shouldn't work," said Beth. "When my grandpa died, my grandma still had plenty of money to where she was set for life without working. So my grandma didn't become partners in a daycare business because she needed the money. She done it because she wanted something to do, and my mom thinks that it is ridiculous for my grandma to work."

"Does your mom work?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, my mom is actually a lawyer that deals with big business contracts," said Beth. "Oh, my mom's dad was a big time defense lawyer and the third generation of lawyers. My mom only became a lawyer so the generations of lawyers wouldn't die with my grandpa; otherwise she wouldn't even work. However, it's going to die anyway with my mom."

"So your mom probably thinks that your Aunt April shouldn't work either," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "You're catching on."

"Is your Aunt April your mom's only sibling?" asked Tiffany.

"No, my mom has five sisters and no bothers," said Beth. "My mom is the third oldest."

"Wow, having that many siblings is rare in this day and age," said Tiffany.

"My grandpa was determined to have a son to carry on the legacy," said Beth. "In fact he wanted to continue trying, but my grandma finally had enough of being pregnant and refused to have anymore kids. My Aunt Melissa said that when her mom stood up to her dad about not having more kids, that it was a monumental occasion."

"So what are your aunts' names?" asked Spence.

"From oldest to youngest their names are Aunt Melissa, Aunt Brittany, my mom Valerie, Aunt Ruby, Aunt April and Aunt Jennifer," said Beth. "Oh and all my aunts have careers. My dad also has five siblings; two sisters and three brothers. Their names in order starting from the oldest are Aunt Cleona, Aunt Eleanor, Uncle Clifford, Uncle Brant, Uncle Archer and then my dad Nicolas. Oh and their dad's name was also name Clifford."

"I bet you have a lot of cousins," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "On my mom's side, I have five older cousins and seven younger cousins. I don't know about my dad's sided of the family because of a twenty-year-old family feud between my dad and his siblings." Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Beth's beeper sounded. She looked at the beeper. "I'm being paged to the O.R."

"Beth, before you leave, I actually want to tell you and Spence something while I have you both in the same room," said Tiffany. Beth and Spence looked at Tiffany in a curious manner.

"What is it?" asked Beth.

"Beth as you well know, Tim is in that development phase when he figures out who is who," Tiffany began. "And in spite me wanting to dislike you, Beth, I can't." Beth grinned. "You seem to be a kind and caring person and if things work out between you and Spence, I know you'll make a great step-mom to Tim."

Beth put up a finger for Tiffany to wait a second and said, "Okay, that's way too soon to be talking like that."

Tiffany grinned and said, "Beth, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm Tim's mom and I'm the only one I want him calling mom."

Beth grinned and nodded. She then said, "When it comes to Tim, I will cooperate with you fully."

"Thank you," said Tiffany.

"You're welcomed," said Beth. She then gestured towards the door. "I really do need to get going."

Tiffany nodded and said, "Bye."

Overlapping what Tiffany was saying Spence said, "I'll see you later."

Beth slightly grinned at Spence and said, "See you." She then turned towards the door and walked out.

As the door closed behind Beth, Tiffany said, "I'm glad that you're moving on and found someone like Beth to be with."

Spence looked at Tiffany in a curious manner for a second. He then politely grinned and said, "Thanks."

Minutes later, Rebecca was standing at the nurse's station and noticed Beth as she was walking up. As Beth stepped up, Rebecca said, "Dr. O'Brian, the children's hospital is back in operation. I need all available staff members to help get the kids ready to be moved so they can return to the children's hospital."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. "Where do you want me to begin?'

Rebecca handed Beth a list of names to prepare to be moved and said, "Here is a list of kids I want you to prepare."

Beth quickly read over the list and said, "I'll get right on it."

"Before you do that you should know that I heard about you kissing your boyfriend in the emergency reception area," said Rebecca. Beth looked at Rebecca in a timid manner. "I have no problems with you two greeting each other or saying goodbye with a quick kiss, but I do want you to keep it out of the public's eye in the emergency reception area."

"Yes, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. She then turned and walked away.

Rebecca, with a slight grin on her face, watched Beth walking away for a second. She then refocused on what she was previously doing.

An hour later, at 1:00 P. M., Sally was signing Archer's hospital released forms. Beth knew that Archer was being released and instead of getting out of her scrubs to go home, she made sure that she was able to be there to say goodbye to her uncle.

On board the Galactica, Casimir Spike, a resident of the ship the Solar Flare, had been called to the Galactica to help translate the Greys' language. He had listened to a few minutes of the recording and in a short time he was able to match several words from the Greys' language to the ancient language before the final armistice of the thirteen tribes. Lt. Gaeta had a copy of the recording also and was using a program that made a printout of the dialogue in triple space.

Casimir had watched twenty minutes of the recording when Lt. Gaeta walked in with his printout and handed it to Casimir. Casimir wrote the translated words above the ancient words that he knew. Once all of the words that he knew were translated, Casimir and Lt. Gaeta worked on translating the rest of the text by using the same method they would use to break a coded message. They worked on the translation for two hours and after finishing, they took it to Cmdr. Adama in CIC.

Col. Tigh, Casimir and Lt. Gaeta were standing next to Cmdr. Adama as he read the translation. While he was reading, he shook his head in disgust.

"From your reaction, you must have found something disturbing," said Col. Tigh.

"That space station was orbiting Earth at the time of the American Civil War," Cmdr. Adama began. "They had been abducting humans in large numbers from all over the planet and during that time they didn't duplicate them or released them. There was a controversy among the Greys at what they were doing and the Greys who wanted to end the abductions were inspired by the American Civil War."

"Let me guess, those Greys started a civil war of their own," said Col. Tigh.

"They did and their observatory was caught in the cross fire," said Cmdr. Adama. "When the shooting started the captain of the observatory withdrew the observatory at its fastest speed. The Greys flew the observatory to be where it is resting now; erased or at least tried to erase its computers; shut down its systems and abandoned it. "

"So restoring the navigation files would be what we should be concentrating on," said Col. Tigh.

"I agree," said Cmdr. Adama. "The trick now is to figure out which files would be the navigation file."

"Commander, I know I'm not military, but perhaps I can go to the observatory and help to identify the correct files," said Casimir.

"I do have to admit that you're the most qualified person in the fleet for that," said Cmdr. Adama. "You have my permission join the team."

"Thank you, Commander," said Casimir.

"In fifteen minutes, report to the hanger deck and you might be away from the fleet for a few days, so you may want to get a message to your son," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Casimir.


	15. Chapter 15

6:10 P. M. outside Beth's apartment building, Jennifer and Jeffrey were sitting and waiting in Jennifer's car as Number-Six was being dropped off by Gregg next too the car. Number-Six, Jennifer and Jeffrey got a good look at each other's faces before Number-Six turned and walked towards the building.

A short time later, as Number-Six was reaching her floor, she saw Jeremy and Beth talking just outside Beth's apartment. Beth was holding two large containers of homemade Christmas cookies that Jeremy had just given her. Beth was wearing sweat pants, a sleeveless shirt that showed most of her shoulders and no socks or shoes. Beth's long hair was loose and flowed down her back.

Beth saw Number-Six approaching with a dumbfounded look upon her face as she stared at Jeremy. Jeremy turned to see what Beth was looking at.

When Number-Six was a few feet from them, Beth asked, "Are you okay, Savannah?"

Number-Six gestured towards Jeremy and said, "There's a kid who looks just like him in a car outside."

Before Beth was able to answer, Jeremy said, "It was me out there. I'm just fast."

Number-Six looked at Jeremy in a skeptical manner as Beth said, "Jeremy's messing with you. The kid outside is Jeremy's twin brother Jeffrey."

"I didn't think twin siblings could look so identical," said Number-Six.

Jeremy looked at Number-Six in a perplexed manner and asked, "Where you from, Mars?"

Beth said in a quick and stern manner, "Jeremy, be nice. You and Jeffrey do look more identical than many identical twins."

"You can tell me and Jeffrey apart in a second so we must not look that much alike," said Jeremy.

"I've been around you and Jeffrey since the day you two were born, so I know what to look for on how to identify you two," said Beth. She then slightly lifted the containers of cookies. "Anyway, tell your mom thanks for bringing me some cookies, although I can't possibly eat all of this without gaining thirty or more pounds."

"Mom and grandma figured that you would want to share them at work," said Jeremy. "That's why mom had me bring up so many."

"I'm definitely going to share them," said Beth. She then glanced at Number-Six for a second. "Well, your mom is waiting for you so you should get going, and tell your mom that I'll call her later."

"Okay; bye Beth," said Jeremy as he began to back away.

"Bye," said Beth.

When Jeremy turned and walked towards the stairs, Number-Six asked, "Is he related to you?"

"He's my cousin; his mother and my mother are sisters," said Beth. She then looked at the top cookie container. "Can I offer you a cookie? Perhaps even several?"

Number-Six hesitated before saying, "Sure. I'll try one."

"Follow me in to my kitchen so I can put these down and I'll be happy to give you some," said Beth.

As Beth and Number-Six were entering Beth's apartment, Number-Six said, "For now I'll just have one."

As Beth was carrying the cookies towards the kitchen, Beth said, "My grandma is the one who baked the cookies and for fair warning my grandma is an excellent cook, so stopping at one cookie might be next to impossible."

Beth's hair was only covering a small portion of the tattoo on her left shoulder and as Number-Six gazed at it she said, "You have me wanting the cookie now."

After walking into the kitchen, Beth put the cookie containers on the kitchen table and then opened the top container. The cookies in the container were peanut butter, sugar and two different kinds of chocolate chip cookies. The sugar cookies were made in a butterfly shape.

Beth picked up a chocolate chip cookie and just before taking a bite, she gestured towards the cookies and said, "Help yourself."

Number-Six picked up one of the sugar cookies and as she held it up she asked, "Do you like this design?"

Beth swallowed the bite she took and said, "Jeremy's mom is the butterfly fanatic so the butterfly shapes are her doing."

"You must like the butterflies too since you have one tattooed on your shoulder," said Number-Six.

"The tattoo on my shoulder is supposed to represent a viceroy butterfly," said Beth. "The word viceroy is also tattooed just below it in small letters and I actually got that tattoo for symbolic reasons more so than that I like butterflies. Which I do like butterflies; I just don't want butterflies on everything like my Aunt Jennifer does."

"I'm going to be showing my lack of knowledge on this, but what symbol does the viceroy has?" asked Number-Six. She then took a bite of the cookie.

"The viceroy butterfly almost has the exact markings of a monarch butterfly and if a person doesn't know what to look for, he or she can't tell the two butterflies apart," said Beth. "The viceroys are not poisonous to predatory animals, but the monarchs are and the predators know to leave the monarchs alone. The animals too can't tell the difference between the two butterflies so the viceroys fly around, free from harm while living off of the monarchs' reputation."

Number-Six swallowed the bite she took and asked, "So do you consider yourself like the viceroy?"

"I would have to say that I'm more like the monarch than the viceroy," said Beth. "The reputation I have I actually achieved on my own. I got the tattoo when I was thirteen and during that time I would have liked to go through life free from harm without having to defend myself."

"I would think that being thirteen would be too young to be getting a tattoo," said Number-Six.

"Extremely," said Beth. "At the time though, I was tired of being dragged to formal political dinners and wearing formal gowns so I did what I knew that would piss off my parents."

"Were your parents pissed off?" asked Number-Six.

"Oh yeah," said Beth. "I was grounded for six months and the sad part is that it didn't change a thing; except that my parents made be wear dresses that covered the tattoo."

Number-Six smiled. She then said, "I'm thinking of what you said earlier about you having to defend yourself and I find it hard to image that you being in fights."

"Actually I was given no choice in the matter," said Beth.

"What do you mean?" asked Number-Six.

"Well, when I was eleven there was this twelve-year-old girl who thought that she could bully other girls and a couple of boys around and I had to prove to her that I wasn't anyone's prey," said Beth. "When I was fifteen, another girl who was two years older than me also tried to bully me around. The second one found out faster than the first one that I was no prey."

Beth while acting on instinct turned towards her house phone. Just as she was facing the phone, she realized to what she had done and quickly turned away. Number-Six saw Beth's movement along with her nervous behavior as Beth stared downward and took another bite of her cookie.

"Are you okay?" asked Number-Six as the phone rang.

"I'm fine," said Beth. She then gestured towards the phone. "And I need to get that." Number-Six looked at Beth in a curious manner as Beth walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, it's me; Spence," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in the kitchen and talking to Savannah," said Beth.

Spence asked in a shock manner, "Savannah's there?"

"Yeah, and I'm okay with you coming by," said Beth. "Just don't break any traffic laws to get here."

"Am I that predictable that you know what I was going to do?" asked Spence.

"Yeah, in this case you are," said Beth.

"Well, I'm leaving the precinct and I'll be there in a few minutes," said Spence.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Beth. "Bye."

Beth hung up and as she looked at Number-Six, Number-Six said, "You looked at that phone just before it rang. Did you know it was about to ring?"

"No," said Beth as she shook her head. "When you saw me looking at the phone, I was thinking that I needed to call my mom back to find out what she wanted, but I'm not really in a hurry to find out what she wants. The phone ringing a second later was a coincidence." Beth suddenly got the urge to turn towards the front door, but as she stopped herself, Number-Six again saw Beth acting in a nervous manner. Before Number-Six was able to say anything there was a knock at the door. Beth gestured towards the door. "That's too quick to be Spence." Before she went to answer the door, she gestured towards the cookies. "Have more cookies." Beth turned and as she walked away, Number-Six watched her in a puzzled manner.

When Beth opened the door and saw her best friend Alicia Baxter standing at the door, she grabbed her by the upper arms and pushed her farther into the hallway. The door closed slightly behind them.

Alicia looked at Beth in a confused manner and asked, "Did I do something to piss you off?"

Beth said loud enough for only Alicia to hear, "There's someone in my apartment right now and that person can't find out that we are psychics."

"Well, you are the psychic, I'm just someone who can see and communicate with ghosts," said Alicia.

"Regardless, Savannah must not know anything about you or me," said Beth.

"I don't know what's going on, but sure; I'll play along," said Alicia.

"Thanks," said Beth.

"To catch up, can you tell me what's going on?" asked Alicia.

"I want to, but I can't," said Beth.

"Why can't you?" asked Alicia.

"I made a promise that prevents me from talking to anyone about this," said Beth.

Alicia shook her head and said, "You and your promises. I never met anyone like you who would rather die than break a promise."

Beth crossed her arms and said, "I'm holding on a few of your secrets don't forget." Beth then gestured towards the door. "Anyway, we better get inside."

Alicia gestured towards the door and said, "After you."

As Alicia was following Beth into the apartment, Beth said, "My grandma had sent me Christmas cookies. In fact, Jeremy dropped them off not too long ago."

"I thought I saw your Aunt Jennifer pulling away as I pulled up," said Alicia. "Anyway, who baked the cookies? Your grandma or your Aunt April?"

Beth looked back at Alicia with a grinned on her face and said, "My grandma did, so the cookies are safe to eat."

"Your grandma usually sends me a box of cookies, so most likely I'll be receiving that in the next few days," said Alicia.

As they walked into the kitchen, Beth gestured towards Number-Six. "Alicia, meet Savannah. Savannah, this is my best friend, Alicia."

When Beth faced Alicia, she noticed Alicia looking next to Number-Six around chest high just before Alicia focused on Number-Six.

Alicia stuck out her hand for Number-Six to shake and said, "It's nice to meet you, Savannah."

As Number-Six shook her hand, she said, "It's nice to meet you as well. Are you a doctor as Dr. O'Brian?"

Before Alicia was able to answer, Beth said, "Savannah, you might as well call me Beth."

"Okay, I will," said Number-Six.

"To answer your question, Savannah, no," said Alicia as she stepped up to the cookies and took one. "My mom owns an art gallery and I work there. We buy and sell all kinds of art from old paintings and sculptures as old as we can get our hands on to freshly painted paintings from inspiring new artist such as Beth here. We even sell on consignment."

As Alicia took a bite of the cookie, Number-Six asked, "You paint, Beth?"

"I rarely paint," said Beth. "My skill is in hand drawings and it's just a hobby of mine."

Alicia swallowed the bite she had and said, "Well, your hobby did make you five hundred dollars after we sold seven of your drawings and four of your paintings. You can even make more money if you just give us more of your work for us to sell."

"I'm more interested in perfecting my skill as a surgeon than I am wanting to paint or draw," said Beth. Beth then took a cookie followed by Number-Six. Beth grinned at Number-Six. "I knew you couldn't eat just one."

Number-Six smiled and said, "I have to admit that these are good. " Beth and Number-Six took a bite of their cookies.

"Well, you have talent, Beth, that really shouldn't be placed on the shelf," said Alicia. "I think you really should find or even make the time to draw or paint. You can definitely make money from it and my mom has been asking me when were you going to submit more of your art."

"Okay, when I find the time, I'll break out my pencil set and draw something," said Beth.

"Good," said Alicia. "Oh uh, someone bought one of Jeremy's wood sculptures today for thirty dollars."

"He'll be happy about that," said Beth.

"Does Jeremy's twin brother sculpture too?" asked Number-Six.

"Jeffrey is more into baseball than anything and he wants to become a professional ball player," said Beth.

"For identical twins, their aspirations are completely different," said Alicia. "When you give birth to your identical twins, Beth, I wonder if their aspirations will be different also."

Beth looked at Alicia with a grin on her face and as she shook her head, Number-Six asked, "Are you pregnant, Beth?"

Alicia slightly laughed as Beth vigorously shook her head and said, "No. Identical twins run in my family and Alicia is just screwing with me."

"I'm telling you that you are to be the next woman in your family to give birth to identical twins," said Alicia.

"I have no problems with caring for more than one infant at a time, so I really wouldn't mind if I did," said Beth.

"Besides Jeremy and Jeffrey, who else are identical twins in your family?" asked Number-Six.

"My grandma; my grandma' grandma and two of my grandma's cousin were born identical twins," said Beth. "There're other identical twins farther back as well, but my grandma doesn't know who or what relationship they would be to us."

"That's interesting," said Number-Six.

"And now, statistically speaking, you are to give birth to twins," said Alicia.

Beth again just shook her head and grinned.

"How long have you two been friends?" asked Number-Six.

"For seven years," said Beth.

Alicia gestured towards Beth and said, "Savannah, since you called her Dr. O'Brian earlier, I'm going to guess that you two just recently met and at the hospital."

"Beth stitched up my wounds. We then met again after I became a roommate to a man down the hall," said Number-Six. "In fact I should get going. Beth, would it be okay if I take a few of these cookies with me?"

Beth smiled and said, "Take as many as you want."

"Okay, thanks," said Number-Six.

"I should be thanking you for helping me eating them," said Beth.

Number-Six just grinned as she picked up a handful of cookies. She then looked at Beth and said, "Bye; I'll see you later."

Beth and Alicia both said, "Bye.

Beth watched as Number-Six walked out into the hallway. When the door was pulled shut Beth faced Alicia and asked, "There's a ghost in this apartment, isn't there?"

"Actually the ghost is attached to Savannah," said Alicia. "The ghost was an eleven-year-old boy give or take a year."

"I know a little bit about Savannah and it doesn't make since that she has a ghost attached to her," said Beth.

"As you did, the boy saw that I was looking at him and he told me that he was on board the plane that crashed and that the boy blames Savannah for his death," said Alicia. Alicia noticed that Beth wasn't surprised at the news. "You knew that though, didn't you?"

Beth took a seat at the kitchen table and said, "I can't answer that."

Alicia sat down in a seat next to her and asked, "Who did you make a promise to that you wouldn't tell?"

Beth grinned and said, "I promised the FBI and the homeland security. I was even asked to sign a nondisclosure agreement. Therefore, I can't answer what I know about Savannah."

Alicia grinned and said, "You just did."

"All you really have is a speculation, and like me, a lot of your speculations are right," said Beth. "I can't tell you though if your speculation is right this time."

"Hypothetically speaking, if my speculation is right, why are you acting like a friend to Savannah?" asked Alicia.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I don't, I could inadvertently warn Savannah that I know who or what she is," said Beth. "And I said more than what I should, so let's change the subject."

Alicia grinned and said, "Okay, but I now know why you told me to hide our abilities from Savannah."

Beth grinned and said, "Again that's a speculation that I can't confirm or deny." Alicia grinned and shook her head. Beth then told Alicia about Spence.

They talked and snacked on cookies for ten minutes before Alicia saw Beth turning towards the door. Alicia grinned and said, "Your boyfriend's here."

Beth smiled. She and Alicia then heard the knock at the door. Beth stood up and said, "I'll go and find out."

Seconds later Beth opened the door to greet Spence. Spence quickly asked, "Is Savannah still here?"

Beth shook her head and said, "No, she went to her apartment."

Spence smiled and gave Beth a passionate kiss. After the kiss ended a few seconds later he began to ask, "Since we're alone…"

Beth interrupted, "We're not alone." Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner. "Alicia, my best friend, is here. She's in the kitchen."

"I remember you talking about someone name Alicia a couple of nights ago," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "It the same woman." She then took Spence's hand. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to her."

As Spence was following Beth, he said, "After kissing you, I'm getting a taste of chocolate." Beth looked back and grinned. "Have you been eating candy?"

"I ate a few chocolate chip cookies before you got here," said Beth. "I should have told you that before you kiss me, so I'm sorry for that."

"That's no problem," said Spence as he followed Beth into the kitchen.

As they stepped into the kitchen, Beth gestured towards Alicia and said, "Spence, meet Alicia. Alicia, this is Spence."

"Nice to meet you," said Spence.

"Actually we briefly met about a year and a half ago," said Alicia.

Spence looked at Alicia in a curious manner and asked, "Where did we meet?"

"You stopped my sister Brenda and me for speeding," said Alicia. "I was driving and we were running late for Brenda's wedding. Instead of you giving me a ticket, you actually escorted us to the church."

"I remember that incident," said Spence.

Beth gave Spence a hug and said, "Ah, that was sweet of you." She then gave Spence a passionate kiss.

Spence stared at Beth in a delightful manner for a second after the kiss. He then broke the stare and as he refocused on Alicia he said, "Alicia, my memory isn't anywhere near as good as Beth's so I'm sorry to say that after a year and a half I wouldn't have been able to recognize you or Brenda."

"No one's memory is as good as Beth's and there are two reasons that I remember you," said Alicia. "The first reason is that I was thinking the same thing that Beth just said. I thought it was sweet of you."

Spence grinned and said, "Thanks. So what's the second reason?"

"My brother-in-law's brother caught you on video as we drove up to the church so I was actually reminded what you look like when Brenda and I re-watched the video on her anniversary," said Alicia.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do recall seeing a video camera on me," said Spence.

"Well, I need to use the bathroom," said Beth. She then gestured towards the cookies. "Spence, help yourself to the cookies."

Spence saw the size of the container and asked, "Is both those containers full of cookies?"

"Oh yeah," said Beth.

"That's a lot of cookies," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "My grandma loves to bake and during the Christmas season, she actually turns her kitchen into a bakery." She then gestured towards the bathroom. "Anyway, I have to go." She then turned and walked away.

Spence took a seat at the table and then took a cookie. Just after he took a bite of the cookie, Alicia asked, "Do you know Savannah from down the hall?"

Spence swallowed the bite and said, "I met her. Was she here when you got here?"

"She was and I have my reason to believe that she is dangerous," said Alicia. "I think Beth knows all about how dangerous she is, but she won't tell me because of a promise she made to the FBI and Homeland security. In fact telling me about the promise she made is all she will tell me."

"She told you that Savannah was dangerous though?" asked Spence.

"She wouldn't even tell me that part," said Alicia.

"How do you know that she's dangerous then?" asked Spence.

"I can see ghosts… spirits that haven't crossed over," said Alicia. Spence looked at Alicia in a curious manner. "There was a pre-teenaged boy attached to her who died during the plane crash. The boy told me that Savannah was responsible for the crash. I think there's more to that story and I know Beth knows what it is, but she rather die than break a promise."

Spence said in a timid manner, "A couple of nights ago, I found out about someone who Beth and her brothers call Kimberly-two. Do you know who I'm referring to when I say Kimberly-two?"

In a skeptical manner, Alicia asked, "Do you know that Beth was abducted by space aliens when she was fourteen?"

Spence grinned and said, "I know all about it. Beth was clone after being abducted…"

Alicia finished Spence's sentence, "And Kimberly-two is Beth's clone. Okay we both know about it. Why would you bring that up when we where talking about Savannah?"

"I'm going to guess that you also know about the Cylons and the twelve tribes from Kobol." Alicia just nodded. "Savannah is a Cylon."

In a shocked manner, Alicia asked, "What?"

"Savannah and eleven other modeled Cylons had infiltrated the city," said Spence. "Beth had gotten a vision of their plans when Savannah grabbed Beth's arm within several minutes after the crash. Beth quickly called Brandon and asked Brandon to contact the homeland security."

"That's the reason the terrorist alert had been raised and everything dealing with the wreckage had been seized," said Alicia.

"That's right," said Spence.

"I would have thought that the president would want proof before listening to a local psychic though," said Alicia.

"Well, I should have said that there were eleven possible Cylons in the city who are alive," said Spence. "One of the Cylons was DOA. Beth recognized the body of being a Cylon and it was turned over to the FBI."

Before Alicia was able to respond, her attention was drawn to Beth as Beth walked back into the kitchen. Alicia stood up and as she stepped up to Beth she said, "Your promises are going to get you hurt one of these days, and I should hurt you myself for not telling me about how dangerous Savannah is."

Beth looked at Spence and asked, "You told her about Savannah, didn't you?"

"Hey, I never promised anyone that I would keep quiet," said Spence. "And I'm not either."

"Just don't get me in trouble with the homeland security," said Beth.

"As long as you keep quiet about it, there's nothing they can do," said Spence.

Alicia slightly smacked Beth's arm. Beth quickly looked at Alicia in a curious manner and asked, "Why did you hit me?"

"You and I are best friends," said Alicia. "To hell with your promises; you should have at least told me that Savannah was a Cylon."

"Well, you know now," said Beth.

"Yeah, thanks to your boyfriend I know how serious the situation is," said Alicia. "You on the other hand would have kept me, your best friend, in the dark because of a promise."

"Can we drop this discussion please?' asked Beth.

"Well, I have room for you at my place, so you should come live with me," said Alicia.

"I'm not moving out because of Savannah," said Beth.

"You're in danger here," said Alicia.

"No; I'm not," said Beth.

"How can you say that?" asked Alicia.

"Alicia, as long as Savannah doesn't find out about me being a psychic, I'm not a threat to her or her plans and she won't jeopardized her plans to harm an individual," said Beth. "Plus there are homeland security agents following the Cylons that I was able to point out, so I am perfectly safe to be around her."

"Well, if you get yourself killed over this, don't expect me to be nice to you as a ghost," said Alicia.

Beth grinned and said, "Noted. Now can we drop this?"

"Fine, you win," said Alicia.

As Beth went to take a seat at the table she said, "Thank you." As Alicia took a seat, Beth began a discussion that wasn't related to the Cylons or Savannah.

7:30 P. M. Number-Six while being by herself had stepped into the tavern that she was in the previous night. She looked around and saw William and four other Cylons, two males and two females, sitting at a back table. Two empty seats set at the table. She walked up to the table and took one of the empty seats.

After Number-Six sat down, Number-Three asked, "So how are you doing, Six?"

William saw a waitress walking towards the table as Number-Six said, "I'm good; everything's good."

The waitress stepped up and asked, "Ma'am, can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, get me whatever they're having," said Number-Six.

"Ma'am, there are three different drinks at this table," said the waitress.

Number-Six pointed to one of the drinks and said, "Well, give one of those."

As the waitress wrote down the drink on her notepad she said, "Okay. So does anyone else want anything?'

"We're good for now," said Number-Three.

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy," said the waitress.

A couple of the Cylons looked at the waitress in a curious manner as the waitress turned and walked away.

When the waitress was out of earshot, William asked, "So Six, did you find anything useful."

Number-Six hesitated for a second before saying, "What I found is that these humans are a resilient people."

"What do you mean, Six?" asked Number-Three.

"We can blow up as many facilities as we want and try to blame another nation, but these humans have a talent to pick through the rubble and find the truth," said Number-Six. "Blaming it on other nations won't work."

"Do you have a back up plan?" asked William.

"I don't and we're not going to sweep a victory with these humans as we did with the colonies," said Number-Six. "There will be an actual war this time."

"I think that you're overestimating these humans," said Number-Three.

"The military security on Earth is a lot higher because of the mistrust among the nations so planting a nuclear warhead to explode without alerting the military will be next to impossible," said Number-Six.

"So you couldn't find anything on their network that could help our cause?" asked William.

"I'm afraid I wasted my time searching," said Number-Six.

"I wouldn't say that you wasted your time, Six," said one of the male Cylons. "You did eliminate what we can't do."

"We need to find out what we can do though," said Number-Three.

"Our only option may be a direct assault," said the male Cylon.

"We haven't been on Earth long enough to determine that to be our only option," said Number-Six.

"I agree with Six and I still believe that we can get the nations to turn on each other," said William.

"Terrorist acts won't work," said Number-Six.

"That may be true, but I'm guessing that each nation's military missiles are being control by a networked computer," said William. "All we'll have to do is get into the military's sites from a remote site and instruct their missiles to launch."

Number-Six slightly nodded and said, "Earth computers do run on binary code as we're use to, but that's where the similarities end."

"You've learned their computers," said William.

"I learn how to use their computers, but I'm not efficient enough to hack into the military sites," said Number-Six.

"Hack?' asked Number-Three.

"That is the word these humans use to indicate to break into the network sites," said Number-Six as William saw the waitress returning.

"Savannah, your drink is coming," said William.

Everyone looked at the waitress as she stepped up. After the waitress set the drink down in front of Number-Six, Number-Three asked, "Excuse me, Miss, but can you tell me where a person would go to learn computers and preferably a place that doesn't cost that much."

"Just go to the public library," said the waitress. "It free and you can learn everything there is to learn about computers."

"Where can we find the public library?" asked William.

"The closest one is about a couple miles from here," said the waitress. She then told them how to get to the library.

Number-Six politely grinned and said, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," said the waitress. She then turned and walked away.

As the waitress was again out of earshot, William said, "We still have to find a place to build a resurrect lab."

"I think I can help find a place," said Number-Six.

"Okay, you work on finding us a place and the rest of us will learn what we can at the library," said William.

Number-Six nodded as she picked up her drink. As she was taking a drink William and Number-Three saw three men walked into the bar. One of the men had a noticeable deformity of the face from a birth defect.

Number-Three stared at the man and said, "There seems to be more handicaps among these Earth humans than in the colonies." Number-Six set her drink down and turned to look. "We'll be doing these people a favor when we put them out of their misery."

"I've been doing some research on certain groups of handicaps and they don't consider their condition a handicap," said Number-Six. "They consider it a challenge that they have to overcome and from what I read, many of them do live a relatively normal lifestyle with minor adjustments. Several of them have contributed greatly to their society. It's actually fascinating to read how these people are able to overcome their challenges."

"You talk as though you admire these humans, Six," said Number-Three.

Number-Six looked at Number-Three in a serious manner and said, "I can admire them and still complete my mission. I also think that we can learn from these humans' achievements."

"I didn't mean anything by that, Six," said Number-Three.

Before Number-Six had a chance to respond the other female Cylon said, "I'm curious to know why that the handicap rate is higher than in the colonies."

"We'll look into that as well," said William. "Anyway we should share what we do know about these humans."

As the minutes slowly turned into hours they talked about what they learned.

16


	16. Chapter 16

7:45 P. M. at the university hospital, in Tim's room, Tim was sleeping. Tiffany was sitting in a chair at his bedside and reading a novel when Tiffany heard the door opening. She looked up and saw Barry stepping in.

Before Tiffany was able to say anything, Barry stopped at the door and asked, "Can we talk?"

Tiffany put her book down and stood up. As she walked towards him, she said, "Let's talk in the hallway so we don't wake up Tim."

Tiffany followed Barry out of the room and when the door closed behind Tiffany, Barry said, "Earlier today, we were talking and I thought we were enjoying each other's company. At least I was enjoying your company."

"I did enjoy our talk earlier, but between then and now, I wanted to be with my son," said Tiffany. "He did just doze off a few minutes ago and I was thinking about gong to the cafeteria for a bite to eat while the cafeteria is still open. You're welcome to keep me company."

Barry slightly grinned and said, "Okay. I'll join you."

"Okay, let me get my purse and we can go," said Tiffany. She then turned and walked back into the room.

Minutes later, as Tiffany and Barry were walking to the cafeteria, Barry noticed that Tiffany wasn't talking. Barry tapped her and said, "You're very quiet. Is there anything wrong?"

Tiffany shook her head and said, "I'm just tired. So I might not be good company right now."

Barry nodded. He then said, "Earlier when I was leaving Tim's room, I saw a doctor name K. E. O'Brian and a policeman walking into the room. Are you in trouble with the authorities?"

Tiffany shook her head and said, "No. The policeman you saw is Spence. I told you about Spence earlier and he just came by to check on Tim."

"So Dr. K. E. O'Brian is Tim's doctor?" asked Barry.

"No," said Tiffany. "Dr. O'Brian is actually Spence's current girlfriend."

Barry just nodded to acknowledge what was said. He then began to talk about what he saw on the news.

At Beth's apartment, Spence was sitting on the couch in the living room and watching TV. Beth was in the kitchen and talking on the phone. A short time later as Beth was joining Spence on the couch, Spence asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's okay," said Beth. "That was my mom on the phone. She was calling to see if I would be able to make for dinner on Christmas Eve. I told her that I'm going to do my best to make it."

"Do you and your family celebrate on Christmas Eve?" asked Spence.

"Christmas Eve is when my aunts, uncles and cousins all get together," said Beth. "It's going to be at my mom's house this year. Oh and of course my grandma, Brandon and Keith will be there too. When do your relatives get together?"

"My relatives consist of just my parents, my mom's dad, my brother Wyatt, one aunt and one uncle and we just spend Christmas day together," said Spence. "And it usually at my parents' house."

"So you're not doing anything on Christmas Eve?" asked Beth.

"Normally I just pick up another shift on Christmas Eve," said Spence.

"Well you're welcome to join me for dinner with my relatives," said Beth. "That is if I can get off that night from the hospital."

Spence gave Beth a delightful smile and said, "I would like that." He then gave Beth a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted several seconds. "Since we're alone, how about that we go into the next room?"

Beth grinned and as she shook her head she said, "I get the feeling that I'm dating a sex addict."

"I like having sex," said Spence.

"I can tell that you more than like it and I don't mind, but I'm looking for more out of a relationship than just having sex," said Beth.

"I'm a romantic person," said Spence.

"That's good and I'll look forward as to how romantic you can be on Valentines Day and on my birthdays, but I was referring more of you and me becoming good friends as well as lovers," said Beth. "There might be times that all I want is, is for us to hang out and talk. I also like playing cards and board games, so I would like for us to do that from time to time."

"You want me to stop hinting around about us having sex?" asked Spence.

Beth shook her head and said, "You don't have to. I'll let you know when I'm not in the mood."

Spence gave Beth a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended he asked, "So are you in the mood?"

Beth grinned and gave Spence another passionate kiss. During the kiss Beth touched Spence in a sexual manner. After the kiss, Beth asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Spence grinned and said, "I didn't quite get that. Can you repeat you response?"

Beth grinned and said, "Let go in the bedroom and I'll repeat myself there."

Spence continued to grin and said, "Okay." Beth stood up followed by Spence. Spence then began to follow Beth into the bedroom. "When is your birthday anyway?"

"It's July twenty-first," said Beth. Spence slightly laughed. Beth gave Spence a curious look as he was pulling out his wallet. "What's so funny?"

As they were walking into the bedroom, Spence opened up his wallet and said, "Look at the date I was born."

Beth took the wallet and once she looked at the driver's license she slightly laughed herself. "Your birthday is seven days after mine, and your middle name is Anthony." Beth held out the wallet for Spence to take. "Well, Spencer Anthony Westcott, here's your wallet."

Spence grinned and as he took his wallet, he pulled Beth to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Spence allowed his wallet to drop in the floor and while kissing they moved to the bed.

A few miles away, Eric Newbury, while dressed in street clothes, had walked into the tavern where Number-Six and the other Cylons were gathered. Most of the seats were filled except for a couple of tables and a few seats at the bar. No one was at the pool table. Eric took one of the empty seats at the bar, and ordered a beer. Once his beer arrived he took a drink. As he was putting his beer down Number-Three stepped up next to Eric and ordered a few drinks. Eric faced Number-Three and said, "I haven't seen you in here before."

Number-Three gave him a strange look and said in a sarcastic manner, "You're very observant."

"Oh, I'm not hitting on you," said Eric. He held up his left hand to show a ring. "I'm married. I just frequent this bar and I pretty much know… at least by sight, who are the regulars." He stuck out his hand to shake hands. "Anyway, I'm Eric."

Number-Three shook his hand she said, "I'm Belinda."

"So Belinda, are you from around here?" asked Eric.

"No I'm not," said Number-Three.

Eric waited a second. He then said, "I guess you don't want to tell me where you from."

"No I don't," said Number-Three.

"Okay, I like a little mystery," said Eric.

Before Number-Three had a chance to respond, the bartender stepped up and said, "Here are your drinks, Miss. Like last time, I'll put it on a tab."

"Thank you," said Number-Three. She then picked up the drinks and faced Eric. "It was nice talking to you, Eric."

"Before you leave, Belinda, I would like to play you a game of pool," said Eric.

"I never played pool, so I'll pass," said Number-Three.

"I can always teach you the game," said Eric.

"I'll think about it," said Number-Three. "Now if you will excuse me, my friends are waiting."

Eric stood up and said, "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be at the table practicing my bank shots."

Number-Three just politely nodded and walked away. Eric walked up to the pool table As Number-Three was retaking her seat at the table, William asked, "What was that guy talking to you about?"

"He was just introducing himself to me," said Number-Three. "He even asked me to play that pool game with him."

"We need to interact with these people as much as possible, so perhaps you should play that pool game with him," said Number-Six.

Number-Three stood up and said, "Okay." She then turned towards the pool table and walked away.

When Number-Three stepped up, Eric re-racked the balls. Seconds after the game got started Eric saw Number-Three holding her side. He gestured to her side and asked, "Are you okay?"

Number-Three nodded and said, "I was actually involved in that plane incident a couple of nights ago and my side was scraped up that's all."

"Ah," said Eric.

As the minutes slowly passed, Eric showed Number-Three how to play. They had finished one game and as Eric was racking for another game, Lieutenant Colonel Richard Newbury, an air force officer and Eric's estranged dad, walked in. Richard was in his full uniform and when Eric saw his dad, he gripped a pool ball in a manner as if he wanted to bury it between Richard's eyes.

Number-Three saw Eric's action and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Eric stared at his dad and said, "Very much so." Number-Three turned to see who Eric was looking at. "If it wasn't for going to jail for murder, I would kill that son of a bitch in the uniform."

"Who is he?" asked Number-Three.

As Richard was walking towards Eric, Eric said, "He's my dad."

Eric stood upright and as Richard walked up, Richard said, "I went by the house and Haley told me that you were here."

"I didn't think that you knew where I lived," said Eric.

"Haley sent me a post card just after you guys moved," said Richard.

Eric said in a disgusted manner, "Of course she did. Right after I told her not to. Now what do you want? Actually don't even answer that because I really don't care." Eric turned towards Number-Three. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Belinda, but it's time for me to leave before I lose control of my actions."

Richard didn't try to stop Eric as Eric walked passed him. When Eric was halfway to the exit, Number-Three asked Richard, "What did you do for him to hate you?"

"It was more than one thing consisting of not being around like a father should to treating him as one of my men than as a son when I was around," said Richard. "The topper though was five years ago. My wife… his mother was terminally ill and I refused to sign consent forms to have his mother placed on experimental treatment to prolong her life. A year after she died, that experimental treatment was introduced to the medical profession as being an effective treatment to prolong someone's life up to several years. Now, my son blames me for his mother's death. I blame myself for not giving the treatment the chance it deserved, but at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing." He held out his hand to shake hands. "Anyway, I'm Richard."

Number-Three shook his hand and said, "I'm Belinda. You're not going after your son?"

"He made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me," said Richard. "I suspected his reaction of me being here, but I was hoping that he would at least stay and find out what I want."

"I don't mean to pry, but if you suspected his action then why did you come?" asked Number-Three.

"I have a two week-leave before I have to report to my next assignment and I wanted to patch things up between us while I had the time," said Richard. "I know it's too late for me to be a father to him, but I was hoping to get the chance of being a grandfather to his son Jack. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I should leave."

"You really shouldn't give up," said Number-Three. "Perhaps I can even help to bring you two back together."

"Thank you for your offer, but I'm beginning to think that not anything can reconcile the rift between us," said Richard. "Anyway I should go."

"To be perfectly honest, Richard, I offered to help so I can get to know you," said Number-Three. "So please stay and keep me company."

Richard looked at Number-Three in a delightful manner for a second. He then said, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Number-Three smile and said, "I would like that."

At the table of where Number-Six was sitting, William gestured towards Number-Three and said, "Number-Three has found a great opportunity to advance our cause."

Everyone at the table turned to look. Number-Six stared for a short time before saying, "Well, I'll see everyone later. I have been reading the Earth's religious book and I want to get back and continue to learn more about it."

As Number-Six stood up, William asked, "Is there religion different than the colonies?"

"Very much so," said Number-Six. "These Earth humans only believe in one God as we do. However, they also believe that humans began with only a pair of humans that God created. These two humans are known as Adam and Eve. Adam and Eve are believed to be the parents to the human race. Anyway, I want to learn more about their religion. Bye"

"Bye," everyone said.

Number-Six turned towards the exit and walked away.

At the university hospital in the cafeteria, Tiffany and Barry were at a table as Tiffany ate. Barry had a glass of soda. Tiffany wasn't talking much and Barry would ask Tiffany questions to get her to talk.

As Tiffany was eating the last few bites, she noticed Barry gazing at something behind her in a focused manner. When Tiffany turned to look, she saw her fiancé Lance and her parents, Paul and Marcie stepping up.

Tiffany stood up and said, "Oh my God, Lance. You're not supposed to be back for another week."

"We got done a week ahead of schedule," said Lance. He then gave Tiffany a hug and a quick kiss.

"He showed up at the house looking for you fifteen minutes ago and when he said that he was coming here to join you, your mom and I tagged along," said Paul.

"We went to Tim's room first and when we saw Tim sleeping, we figured you might be here," said Marcie.

"Mom; Dad, I told you two a few hours ago that I would pay for the cab fare if you two would just come down," said Tiffany.

"I don't see the sense of spending money on cab fare when Tim won't be here more than twenty-four hours," said Paul.

"Our car should've been out of the shop this afternoon anyway," said Marcie.

Tiffany glanced at Barry and saw that he felt out of place. She then gestured towards him and said, "Anyway, everyone, this is Barry. He's someone who has been keeping me company along with keeping me from getting bored to death as Tim slept. Barry, these are my parents Paul and Marcie Bergmann and my fiancé Lance."

Barry stood up and as he shook Lance's hand, he said, "You were the topic of discussion since we sat down."

"So what all was said about me?" asked Lance.

"I just told Barry how you and I dated before Spence and after my divorce from him, you and I got back together along with taking the next step," said Tiffany.

Paul reached out his hand to shake Barry's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, Barry."

"Nice to meet you and your wife, Mr. Bergmann," said Barry.

"Paul, please," he said.

"Okay," said Barry.

"Barry, I enjoyed the talk we had, but I'm going to say goodbye for now," said Tiffany. "I'm going to return to Tim's room."

"Most likely I should return to my room before the doctors miss me anyway," said Barry. "Bye."

"Bye," Lance, Paul and Marcie said.

Barry nodded and walked away. Tiffany put her tray in the receptacle before leaving the cafeteria.

At Beth's apartment, Beth and Spence were naked and cuddling in bed from after having sex. They were enjoying a casual conservation, and as usual Beth did most of the talking. When Beth suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, Spence quickly said, "I'm listening."

As Beth sat up she said, "Someone's at the door."

Beth stood up and as she was reaching for her clothes Spence said as the doorbell sounded, "I didn't… Okay, I'm not sure if I can get use to that."

Beth smiled and as she was putting her shirt on, she said, "I'm sure you will."

Spence stood up and began getting dressed. When Beth had her pants and shirt on, she left to answer her door. Her hair was a slight mess.

Justin was the one who rang Beth's doorbell and Beth barely got her door opened when he spouted out, "Some teenaged boy drove his car into three park cars. Your car was one of them."

Beth said in a shock manner as Spence stepped up behind her, "Oh my God! My car's been hit!"

Justin nodded and said, "Me, mom and Ethan saw it when it happened. Mom called the cops and she told me to come and get you."

"As soon as I get my shoes on, I'll be right down," said Beth.

"You'll need your coat too because it's cold and snowing," said Justin.

Beth grinned and said, "Thanks for the weather report."

Justin turned and as he was walking away he said, "I'll see you outside."

Beth turned and as to how close Spence was standing behind her, she had to grabbed hold of Spence's arms in order to stop in time from running him over. Beth grinned at Spence in a patient manner and said, "My car's been hit. I have to go out and see what happened."

"I heard and I'm going out there too," said Spence. Beth just nodded and walked around him. Spence followed behind Beth to get his shoes. "You'll need your car insurance available to show the officers who shows up."

"I'll get it," said Beth as she walked into her bedroom.

Outside the streetlights illuminated everything up enough to see what was happening. The police officers were with the teenaged driver as Number-Six was walking up. Number-Six saw the damages to the park cars before focusing on the officer who began to give the teenager a sobriety test. Kelly, Justin, Ethan and several other people were focusing on what the teenager and officer were doing.

Although the teenager was failing the sobriety test and was slurring his speech, he insisted that he didn't drink.

As Beth and Spence stepped out, they saw what was happening with the teenager. As Spence checked out the damages to Beth's car, Beth stepped up to Kelly. While slightly trembling from the cold she asked as she pointed towards the teenager, "Is he the driver?"

"Yeah, and the kid is clearly wasted and still he claims that he doesn't drink at all." Kelly then noticed Beth's messy hair and asked with a smile on her face, "Did Justin interrupt something between you and your friend?"

Beth grinned. She then shook her head and said, "We were done. Anyway do you know the teenager?"

A young woman who was familiar with the teenager was standing next to Kelly and Beth. She heard Kelly as she answered, "I've never seen him before."

"His name is Larry," said the young woman. "He works at that all natural health store."

"An employing like him is a bad promotion for the health store," said Kelly.

"He never struck me as being a drinker," said the woman. "I mean, he always promoting good health and talking about how his diabetic father learned the hard way about his health."

Beth faced the woman and said, "Larry's not drunk; he's diabetic," She then turned and walked towards Larry.

"Is she serious?" the woman asked Kelly.

Kelly grinned before answering, "She's a doctor, so most likely she is."

"She looks young to be a doctor," said the woman.

One of the policemen saw Beth walking towards Larry. He quickly approached her and said, "Ma'am, you need to get back."

As another officer approached, Beth said, "I'm Dr. O'Brian. I'm an intern at the university hospital and I just learned that there is a history of diabetes in that young man's family."

Number-Six's attention was drawn to Beth and the officer's conversation as the officer asked, "And why is that relevant?"

"Because if he is diabetic like his father then that would make him appear drunk if his sugar level is low," said Beth.

"So in other words, he might be telling us the truth," said the officer.

"Well, a simple blood test will confirm his condition one way or the other," said Beth. The officer got on his radio and requested an ambulance. "Thank you."

"No problem," said the officer. He then turned and walked towards the officer who was conducting the sobriety test.

The second officer stepped up to Beth and asked, "Dr. O'Brian."

"Yes," said Beth as she turned towards him.

"Spence tells me that, that red car is yours," the officer said.

Beth looked at the officer in a curious manner and asked, "You know Spence?"

"We went through the academy together," said the officer. "Anyway if that's your car then I'll need to see your insurance card."

"Of course," said Beth as she pulled out her card from her back pocket and handed it to the officer.

The officer looked at it. Once he saw it was valid he handed it back and said, "Thank you."

Beth commented as she put her card back into her pocket, "I actually find it strange that I had to prove that I had car insurance when my car was hit while being parked."

"Well, it's a law that requires you to have car insurance and since your car was involved in this accident I just had to make sure that you're obeying the law," said officer. He then held out a piece of paper with a number on it. "Anyway, here's the accident report case number." Beth took the paper. "You'll need that number when you file your claim."

"Thank you," said Beth. She then gestured towards her car. "Well, I'll be over there checking out the damages to my car."

The officer just nodded. Beth walked up to her car and looked at the deep etch marks that was on the drivers' side from bumper to bumper. The rear end of the car was also pushed in from a bent frame. Number-Six stepped up to Beth and said, "You don't seem to be upset with what happened to your car."

"I'm annoyed that my car got sideswiped, but what happened was just an accident," said Beth as Spence stepped up beside her with a flashlight in his hand. "My car can be repaired or even replaced. I'm just glad that he didn't hit anyone."

"You'll be better off replacing the car," said Spence.

"Just because of a few scratches?" asked Beth.

"A few scratches along with a bent frame," said Spence. He then gestured towards the rear of the car. "I looked and you'll be paying more than what the car's worth to have the frame straighten out."

"Is it drivable?" asked Beth.

"You probably could drive it, but it would pull to one side real bad, so I wouldn't recommend it," said Spence.

"Well, can you give me a ride to work in a couple of hours?" asked Beth.

Spence grinned and said, "Sure. Meanwhile you should give your insurance company a call."

"I'll do it when I get back upstairs," said Beth as she made a gesture that she was cold. "Which will be soon so I can warm up. Has the temperature dropped within the last few hours?"

"Probably," said Spence. "It is supposed to drop more than twenty degrees before morning. Anyway, how are you going to get home from work?"

"My insurance will pay for any rent-a-car I get," said Beth. "All I have to do is call the car rentals during business hours and they'll bring me a car, so getting a ride won't be a problem. Oh and my mom has been trying to convince me to get a new vehicle for the past two years. When I tell her what happen, she'll be over in minutes wanting to take me car shopping."

A man in his late thirties, another owner of one of the damaged cars, stepped up to his car and blurted out in anger, "Great! This is just great! What retard can't drive?" Everyone's attention was drawn to the man as he ranted. The man saw the teenager by the police. As he walked towards the teenager he continued, "Hey, kid. Are you the idiot who hit my car?"

Beth faced Number-Six and said, "Now there's a disgusting display of someone being upset. I don't like even being around people like that." As one of the officers stepped up to stop the man, they began to exchange words. Number-Six watched the commotion with a fix curiosity. After a few seconds Beth turned away. "Okay, I've seen enough. I'm going in."

Spence saw the man grabbed his chest and as he was falling, Spence blurted out, "Beth, wait. I think that man's having a heart attack."

Beth turned and when she saw the man on the ground, she rushed towards him. Spence followed right behind Beth. The officer was on his radio ordering another ambulance when Beth approached and said, "I'm a doctor." The officer gestured for Beth to proceed. She quickly checked the man's vitals. "He's not breathing and has no pulse." She then ripped the man's coat and shirt open to expose the chest.

"Beth, I'm actually CPR certified so I can help," said Spence.

"Okay, I'll give him mouth-to-mouth and you pump his chest," said Beth. Number-Six watched as Beth and Spence administered CPR. Seconds later the first ambulance drove up. Beth didn't let the paramedic and the EMT get far from the ambulance before she shouted out orders to bring the portable defibrillator and other equipment.

The EMT was new and as he quickly turned to his partner, he asked, "Who in hell does she think she is ordering us around?"

The paramedic recognized Beth and said, "She's a doctor at the university hospital, so we do what she says."

The paramedic and EMT took the equipment over to Beth. As the paramedic was placing the man on a respirator Beth was readying the paddles. Once the paddles were ready, she hollered, "Clear!"

Beth had to shock the man three times before getting a heartbeat. After the man was stabilized, Beth moved away and allowed the ambulance crew to finish.

Number-Six stepped up to Beth and when Beth looked at her, Number-Six said, "One second you expressed contempt for that man, and a second later, you rushed to save his life."

"I wouldn't be much of a doctor or a humanitarian if I wouldn't have," said Beth. "And if I sounded as though I expressed contempt for that man, I apologized."

Number-Six looked at Beth in a curious manner and asked, "Why are you apologizing for that?"

"A person must pass harsh judgment on another person before feeling contempt for that person and I feel that only god has the right to pass judgment," said Beth. "Now I might dislike something about a person or a person's actions, but I do my best to refrain from judging anyone."

"Perhaps god has passed judgment and you would have been just carrying out god's will by not treating that man," said Number-Six.

"I hope you don't really think that by me turning my back on anyone in medical distress would have been god's will." Beth continued to say in an emotional manner, "And if you do think that then I feel very sorry for you. I will never turn my back on anyone regardless of who that person is."

"I didn't mean to offend you and I don't think that," Number-Six quickly said, "God's will, will be carried out in spite of what you do."

"I'm not a big believer in fate," said Beth. "I believe that god gave us free will. God gave us the gift of life and our gift to god is how we live that life. Now we may misuse god's gift by showing hatred and contempt towards others or we can show god that we're worthy of that gift by showing compassion to even those who would feel contempt towards us."

As Spence was walking up, Number-Six asked, "Would you show compassion to even those who would wish you harm?"

"I will do what it takes to defend myself and if I'm the victor I will administer medical treatment if it's needed," said Beth.

"Would you kill anyone who would wish to kill you?" asked Number-Six.

"I heard this saying from a friend of mine and he got it from some TV show, except he can't remember which show it was or the exact saying; however, I still like the concept of the saying," Beth began. Number-Six looked at Beth in a curious manner. "Evade before confronting. Confront in a peaceful manner before laming. Lame before killing. Kill when there is no other choice. If it comes down to kill or be killed, I will kill."

"I'm beginning to understand you," said Number-Six.

Beth slightly grinned. She then glanced at Spence and said, "Anyway, I'm freezing. I'm going in."

Number-Six just nodded. As Beth and Spence were walking away, Spence said, "I don't remember the exact saying either, but I do know it's from the Kung fu TV series."

Beth grinned and said, "Maybe I should buy the DVD's so I can learn the proper saying."

Spence just grinned. As they were walking into the building, the second ambulance pulled up.

After Beth and Spence returned to the apartment, Spence saw Beth in deep thought as she was taking off her coat. As Beth was hanging up her coat, Spence stepped up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Beth grinned and said, "I'm fine."

"Penny for your thoughts then?" said Spence.

"Savannah believes in a god," said Beth. "In fact she believes in fate."

"Okay," Spence said in a skeptical manner.

"I believe that the Cylon clones are trying to wipe out the human race because of a warp belief that it is the will of god," said Beth.

"The Cylons still have to be stop, so does it matter what their reasons are?" asked Spence.

"The Cylon's mission has to be stop, but anyone or any intelligent being who believes in a higher power as Savannah clearly does can change believes through powerful persuasion," said Beth.

Spence looked at Beth in a skeptical manner and said, "You promised me that you won't get too close."

"Alicia thinks I'm a bit warp for this, but I will never go back on a promise unless the person who I made the promise to gives me permission to do so," said Beth.

"You want me to give you permission to get closer to Savannah," said Spence.

"I just want to get close enough to Savannah to convince her as to what she's doing is wrong," said Beth.

"I don't know why you bind yourself to your promises the way you do, but in this case I'm glad," said Spence. "I'm not giving you permission to get closer to Savannah. In fact, I would like for you to get farther away from her."

"I can't get you to change your mind?" asked Beth.

"Not on this." When Beth showed disappointment, Spence took hold of her hands and continued to say, "Beth, I don't want to see you hurt."

Beth grinned and said, "I know."

Spence gave Beth a passionate kiss. It lasted for a few seconds and afterwards Spence asked, "Why do you bind yourself to your promises anyway?"

Beth went to the couch and sat down followed by Spence. As Beth was taking off her shoes, she said, "My grandpa… on my dad's side had never broken his promises to me, even in his death." Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner. "I even remember my Grandpa O'Brian telling my dad on how important it was to keep promises. And then there was my mom's dad. When he was alive he could have cared less of keeping a promise and I grew up knowing of how the two sides felt. A broken promise is heartbreaking and I simply don't want to be a person who goes around making promises that don't get kept."

"Keeping certain promises can be beyond someone's control though," said Spence.

"And that is why I won't make any promises unless I'm certain that I can keep it," said Beth.

"So you're selective of what you promise," said Spence. Beth grinned and nodded. "Were there any cases that you have never kept your promises?"

"There have been several that I had to work at to keep, but I managed to keep them," said Beth. "Then there were also two promises that I would have willingly broken because of poor situations, but I was able to rough my way though the situations and keep my promises."

"What were the situations?" asked Spence.

"When I was fifteen and again at the age of seventeen I made a promise not to get even with a certain person who was doing me wrong and if that person didn't quit trying to humiliate me when she did, I would have retaliated against her," said Beth.

"So retaliating against someone is the only way you will consider breaking a promise," said Spence.

"I never thought of it, but yeah; I guess," said Beth.

"That's actually good to know," said Spence. Beth just grinned. "Beth, what did you mean that your grandpa kept his promises even in death?"

"Grandpa and Grandma O'Brian died together in a plane crash the weekend following my fifth birthday," Beth began. Spence saw that Beth's eyes were tearing up. "They lived in New York and the only reason that they were on the plane was to visit me for a belated birthday-visit. My grandpa promised me that he would visit me. Minutes after the plane crash my grandpa's spirit woke me up." Beth wiped the tears from her eyes. "He explained to me what happened and promised me that he would always be with me in spirit. I had proof a few years ago that he kept that promise too." Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner. "Anyway, when he faded, I jumped out of bed and rushed to wake up my parents. My parents thought that I was only dreaming and when they were trying to convince me of that, they received the phone call about the plane crash."

"I have heard stories of spirits visiting love ones just after death, but I was always skeptical of those stories," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "You're not alone."

"Besides that one time, do you ever see ghosts?" asked Spence.

"On rare occasions I can see a person's spirit just after that person dies," said Beth. "It doesn't happen often, and when it does happen, the spirit quickly fades from my sight."

"That's fascinating," said Spence. Beth just grinned at Spence in a pleasant manner. Spence then gave Beth a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Beth said, "Well, I better call the insurance company."

"Before you do that, explain what you meant when you said that you had proof that your grandpa is with you in spirit," said Spence.

"Six years ago I was being stalked by a guy I turned down on a date and didn't know I was being stalked," Beth began. "This stalker would have killed me, Alicia and two more of my friends if my grandpa didn't appear while I was having a vision and showed me what was about to take place. Alicia told me that my vision only took a few seconds to complete, but I remember living three hours of a different reality."

"That explains your reaction towards Ryan the other day," said Spence.

"Okay, I'll admit that I'm a little nervous with the thought of being stalked by someone," said Beth.

"From what you just told me, you have every right to be," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "Well, I'm going to call my insurance company," said Beth. She then picked up the phone and dialed it. During the call, Beth arranged to get a rent-a-car and to have the wrecked car towed.


	17. Chapter 17

In the United Kingdom, the terrorist alert was also high. Chief Technician Riley was watching the radar and making sure that the airspace was free from threat. He had spent most of his shift bored and was fighting to keep himself from dozing off. As an attempt to stay awake, he got up and walked around the room. He was gone from the monitors for a short time and when he sat back down, he saw a slow moving blimp on the monitor at an altitude higher than any airliner. He alerted his superiors and within minutes three R-5 Starbusters were sent to intercept.

As the Royal Air Force pilots were approaching the unknown aircraft, the aircraft began to pull away from them. The pilots had orders to prevent the aircraft from escaping at all cost and just before the aircraft was able to get out of range, all three pilots opened fire. Two of the missiles that were fired impacted the aircraft. The aircraft turned towards the royal aircrafts and began returning fire. The pilots made an evasion maneuver. Ten additional R-5 Starbusters were scrambled to assist.

Within the first fifteen minutes of the skirmish two R-5 Starbusters were destroyed. After another ten minutes of fighting, the unknown aircraft was brought down and it splashed twenty-five miles from United Kingdom in the Atlantic. The Royal Navy was dispatched to retrieve the wreckage. A Cylon raider had been flying close enough to Earth and had monitored the skirmish.

9:50 P. M. at the university hospital, Rebecca saw Beth walking through the entrance while carrying a container of cookies. Rebecca had a smug grin on her face as she and Beth approached each other. Beth looked at Rebecca in a curious manner and asked, "What?"

"When you leave this hospital, you're not supposed to be diagnosing diabetics or reviving heart attack victims," said Rebecca.

"You heard," said Beth.

"I heard it from the paramedic and the EMT who brought the heart patient in," said Rebecca.

"Well, it happened right in front my apartment building," said Beth. "In fact my car was involved in the incident. The suspected diabetic…"

Rebecca interrupted with, "I heard all about what happened and the kid has been diagnosed as being diabetic. I also want you to know that what you did was a judgment call, so I'm not bringing this up to tell you that you done wrong. In fact, from what I heard you did good. You have the potential to be a great doctor so just be careful about doing things like that."

Beth grinned and said, "I promise that I'll be careful. In fact, if it wasn't for the guy having a heart attack without any paramedics around, I wouldn't have jumped in like that."

Rebecca looked at her watch and said, "Well, it's about time for you to get ready for work and for me to get ready to leave."

Beth held up the container and said, "I brought cookies in if you want some. My grandma made them."

"Sure, I'll take a couple," said Rebecca. Beth opened up the container and Rebecca took two cookies.

Once the lid was re-closed Beth said, "Well, if I don't see you again before you leave, have a good night."

"Good night," said Rebecca. She and Beth then went their respective ways.

Beth went to her locker to get her scrubs on. Once in her scrubs she put the cookies where the doctors, nurses and the orderlies could help themselves. She then went to Tim's room.

Tiffany was allowed to stay the night with Tim and was playing with Tim by using the teddy bear when Beth stepped in. Tiffany's parents and fiancé had went home.

When Tiffany looked at Beth, Beth grinned and said, "I thought you would still be here. So how's Tim?"

"His fever is fluctuating between one hundred to hundred and two," said Tiffany. "He still can't hold solids down, and he cried a little earlier, but right now he's in an okay mood."

Beth stepped up to Tim's bedside and said, "His fever and him being unable to keep solids down were expected, but I'm sure both will be manageable by morning. And I'm glad that his mood hasn't been all that bad."

"I saw the most improvement with Tim in the first few hours," said Tiffany. "After that, the improvements in him were tapering off."

"That's because he was dehydrated and now he has fluids in him," said Beth.

"He wants to be held too and because of the IV, I didn't think I should do it," said Tiffany.

"As long as you are careful not to pull on the IV in his arm, it would be okay," said Beth.

"That's why I'm not picking him up," said Tiffany. "I don't think I can hold him without accidentally pulling on the IV."

"Well, the IV should be able to come out in the morning," said Beth "You can hold him then." She looked at her watch. "Anyway, my shift is starting and I should get to work."

Tiffany nodded and said, "I'll be here if you want to stop by and check on us."

Beth grinned and said, "I will. Bye for now." She then walked out.

For the first two hours of the shift, the Emergency Room was quieter than usual. Megan and Carlos were also working and while it was slow Dr. Ritter had all three researching certain surgical procedures. Beth took that research time to research stuttering and the therapy for it as well.

12:20 A. M. more and more patient began coming in. Beth was reading the therapy for stuttering when she was paged to the O.R.

Dr. Ritter was scrubbing in when Beth stepped in. When Beth saw who the doctor was, she hesitated for a brief moment. She then stepped up to the sink to scrub in and as she picked up the soap and brush, she asked in a skeptical tone, "You did page me, right?"

"I did, and don't act shock," said Dr. Ritter.

"Normally you page Dr. Sanchez to assist you," said Beth.

"You're more experience at this type of operation than Dr. Sanchez is," said Dr. Ritter.

"And what kind of operation are we doing?" asked Beth.

"A heart transplant," said Dr. Ritter. "The donor's heart will be here in a few minutes."

"I'm not trying to sound as though I'm passing up this opportunity, but I've never assisted with a heart transplant before," said Beth.

"Neither has any of your fellow interns, but you do have the most experience when it comes to heart operations," said Dr. Ritter. "So stop questioning me as to why you were selected over Dr. Sanchez or Dr. Bailey and scrub in."

"Yes, Doctor," said Beth.

After the bars closed at 1:00 A. M., Richard and Number-Three went to Richard's motel room.

As the hours passed, the temperature dropped below freezing and the wet overpasses began freezing up. A few accidents had occurred on the highways throughout the city. One of the accidents involved a large truck and an interstate bus that was fully loaded with passengers. The university hospital and two other hospitals received the wounded. Beth, Megan, Carlos and the surgical doctors went from one surgical procedure to another.

One of the victims of the bus-accident had a punctured heart. Beth was the assisting doctor during that surgery.

In London, the Royal Navy returned with what the Royal Air Force had shot down. As to how small the craft was, it was thought to be able to hold no more than thirty people.

As it was being transported to a secure location Charles, Frank and Abby, three-journalist students from Oxford University saw the craft. Charles had a camera and all three were stalking around looking for evidence to an old story when their attentions were drawn to the craft. They quickly abandoned the original story that they were working on and followed the craft. Charles took pictures the entire time it took for the military rolled the craft into a large hanger. Once the craft was inside and the hanger doors were closed, the experts began doing what they can to open the craft. The students kept themselves hidden as they waited nearby. They were hoping to get more information on what they just witnessed.

6:40 A. M. Beth had stepped into a sixteen-year-old boy's room to check on him before he was prepped for surgery. The teenager was awake and watching early morning cartoons. He had a slicing cut that was bleeding on his outer wrist from catching it on a sharp edge in the restroom. In his opposite hand he had a paper towel that was spotted up with blood.

The teenager, Alexander Crandall, watched Beth as she walked up to him and said, "You look wide awake this morning."

Beth saw the wrist as Alexander said, "I can't sleep while thinking about the operation."

"Can I call you, Alex?" asked Beth. Alexander just nodded. "Alex, the operation is routine and Dr. Montana is great surgeon so the chance of any complications are very low. Anyway, what happen to your wrist?"

"Oh, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I was taking the cap off the toothpaste, I drop it into the floor," Alexander began. "The cap landed under the pipe of the sink. When I went to pick it up, I caught my wrist on a sharp edge on the pipe."

Beth held out her hand and said, "Let me take a look at it."

As Beth was taking Alexander's hand, Alexander said, "When the nurse comes back I was going to ask for a band-aide."

Beth looked at the wrist for a few seconds before saying, "I'll get you a band-aide. Before I do that though, how long ago did you do this?"

"I'm not sure," said Alexander. He then gestured to the TV. "It was before this cartoon came on though."

Beth glanced at the TV and saw that it was a thirty-minute program. She then looked at her watch and said, "It's six-forty-three now. So does fifteen minutes sound about right?"

Alexander shrugged and said, "I guess."

"When you cut or scrape yourself, do you always bleed this long?" asked Beth.

"Even when I cut myself with a paper cut, I always have to cover it up with a band-aide to stop it from bleeding," said Alexander.

"So you bleed for a long time each time?" asked Beth.

"Always," said Alexander. "Is that a problem?"

"It might not be, but to be sure, I'm going to talk to Dr. Montana about it," said Beth.

"How long should I bleed far?" asked Alexander.

"It varies from person to person, but after a few minutes of bleeding from a cut like this, the cut should start forming a clot," said Beth.

"I don't understand what you mean," said Alexander.

"Your blood should be thickening in order for it to form a scab," said Beth.

Alexander asked in a frighten manner, "So there's something wrong with me?"

"Alex, it's way too soon to even think that there's anything wrong," said Beth. "However, there are times though that boys and on rare occasion girls don't clot as well as they should, but that's nothing to be alarm about. Now I'm going to go and discuss your bleeding time with Dr Montana. I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Don't forget the band-aide," said Alexander.

Beth grinned and said, "I won't."

Beth left Alexander's room and went straight to the nurse's station.

The nurse watched Beth approached and as Beth stepped up the nurse asked, "Is there anything you need, Dr. O'Brian?"

"Can you page Dr. Montana for me," said Beth. "I need to talk to her before Alexander Crandall gets prepped for surgery."

The nurse picked up the phone and paged Dr. Montana. Once the nurse was done, she said, "It might be a few minutes before Dr. Montana respond."

"I need to take Alex a band-aide anyway, so I'll be back in a minute," said Beth.

Beth was gone for a short time from the nurse's station, and as she was returning to the nurse's station from one direction, Dr. Susan Montana was approaching from the other director. Dr. Montana stepped up to the nurse's station first and when the nurse pointed towards Beth, Dr. Montana waited for Beth to get closer before asking, "What do you need, Dr. O'Brian?"

"Around six-thirty Alexander Crandall cut his wrist on a sharp edge in the bathroom while reaching for the cap off the toothpaste from under the bathroom sink," Beth began. "I noticed the cut when I check on him fifteen minutes later, and there was very little sign that the cut was trying to coagulate. I understand that you have Alex scheduled for an operation at seven-thirty, but I really think he needs to be tested for being a hemophiliac before any operations."

"How certain of you of him being a hemophiliac?" asked Dr. Montana.

"I'm certain," said Beth. "My Uncle Ernie has a mild case of the disorder, so I was familiar with it even before medical school."

"I'm assuming that your dad doesn't have the disorder or you would have mentioned him as well as your uncle, but if your Uncle Ernie is your mom's brother then there's still a good chance that you and your mom are carriers," said Dr. Montana.

"Uncle Ernie is not a blood relative," said Beth. "He's married to my Aunt Melissa… my mom's sister."

"Ah." Dr. Montana looked at her watched and continued to say, "The operation that Alex needs is not a critical one, so go ahead and run the required tests. I'll go and tell Alex's parents that the operation is on hold pending the outcome of the tests."

"Thank you, Dr. Montana, for taking me seriously with this," said Beth.

"I prefer to error on the side of caution," said Dr. Montana. "Anyway, go do the tests."

"Yes, Dr. Montana," said Beth. She and Dr. Montana went their respective ways.

In London, the spacecraft was finally cracked open. As the United Kingdom Special Forces were making their way through the craft, they located dead Greys throughout the ship. As two of the Special Forces reached the medical lab, they found two dead humans, three half developed clones of humans and two more human clones that were in the beginning stages.

"Bloody hell," said one of the soldiers as he shined his light.

The other soldier got on his radio and reported what they found.

Once every inch of the craft was searched each corpse was brought out. The military didn't bother covering up the corpses and as the corpses were being placed in the back of the truck Charles was able to get a picture of each corpse.

After Charles took the fourth picture, he said, "You two won't belief this, but we have our own Roswell incident. Those bodies are dead aliens like in those photos."

Abby grabbed the camera and said, "Let me see."

Charles said in a sarcastic manner, "I don't mind at all that you rip my very expensive camera from my hands."

As Abby looked through the camera at the corpses she said, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt your precious camera." There was a moment of silence before Abby spoke again. "My god. They're also bringing out what I can only describe as being deformed humans."

Abby was taking pictures as Charles asked, "Can I have my camera back now so I can look?"

As Abby continued to take pictures, she said, "Hold on. I want to get this while I can."

"With you operating the camera, it's a good thing that it automatically focuses," said Charles.

"If you want your expensive camera back in the same condition as I took it then you should stop talking," said Abby as she took more shots.

"Just don't hurt the camera," said Charles.

8:20 A. M. at the University hospital, Beth was walking into the reception area from after being paged. She didn't know what to think when she saw her cousin Cindy. As she stepped up to Cindy she said, "I thought you were on your way back to New York."

"Mom hates getting on a plane in ideal weather and once Mom saw the weather forecast, she canceled the flight," said Cindy. "Since it's supposed to snow all weekend, we might be here until Monday."

"Ah," said Beth. "So did your dad leave something behind?"

"I'm actually here to ask a favor," said Cindy.

Beth looked at Cindy in a curious manner and asked, "What kind of favor?"

"Dad had gone through a couple of operations in hopes to restore his sight," Cindy began. "Obvious they failed; however, there is another procedure my husband and I feel that's worth trying, but Dad refuses to even consider it. Since we'll be here over the weekend, I was hoping that I can get you to talk to dad about the procedure."

"Three days ago was the first time in twenty years that I have seen you guys, so I doubt that your dad would even sit long enough to hear me out," said Beth.

"You're a doctor though," said Cindy. "He will listen to you quicker than anyone else."

Beth slightly sighed. She then asked, "What procedure are you talking?" Cindy pulled out papers from her purse and handed them to Beth. Beth skimmed through them. "Cindy, can I take the time and research this procedure before saying yes or no to this?"

"Of course." As Cindy pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse she said, "I'll give you my cell number." Cindy wrote out her number and handed it to Beth.

Beth looked at the number and said, "I'll call you when I'm done researching this."

"I'll be waiting for your call," said Cindy. "Bye."

Beth waved and said, "Bye."

Beth put the papers in the pocket of her lab coat. As she was walking back into emergency area, Rebecca saw her and motioned for Beth to go to her.

Beth looked at Rebecca in a curious manner. As she stepped up, Rebecca said, "There's a medical conference in two months on heart procedures and I think that you should go to it."

"I'm not wanting to become a heart specialist… or specialist in any field as far as that matter, so I'd be wasting my time going to it," said Beth.

"Not every doctor will be there because they're specializing and as it stands at the moment, you have the most experience among the interns with heart procedures," said Rebecca. "You will be the first intern who will be called on when there's a heart surgery that needs to be performed and I feel that you should know all you can about it."

"Dr. Eisen, I want to remain in the field of general surgery and if I go to that medical conference, I might get caught in a rut that heart procedures will be the only procedure that I'd get called to the O. R. for," said Beth. "I don't want that. I want to do it all."

"That medical conference is not a required course so I can make you go," said Rebecca. "I do think that you're making a mistake by not going."

"Dr. Eisen, I'll read any procedure that you want me to read, but I don't want to go to any medical conferences that would inadvertently push me into a rut of a specialized field," said Beth. "Also if possible I would like to be selected to assist with more various types of surgeries and not just heart surgeries."

Rebecca slightly sighed and said, "Okay, Dr. O'Brian. You win."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," said Beth.

"Your attitude about attending medical conferences surprises me rather than disappoints me," said Rebecca as Beth's beeper sounded.

As Beth looked at her beeper, she said, "I'm a fast reader so I actually can learn the same information in half the time by reading about it from a book or online."

"That would be good if all of the information from the medical conference could be found in written form," said Rebecca.

"True," said Beth. She then gestured to her beeper. "Anyway, the lab is paging me. Most likely it's Alexander Crandall's test results."

"On the off chance that you would change your mind, you have three weeks to sign up for the medical conference," said Rebecca.

Beth grinned and said, "Okay." She then walked away.

Beth went straight to the lab for the report. After seeing the report and learning that Alexander was Hemophilia as she suspected, she went and found Dr. Montana in the break room.

After Dr. Montana saw the report, she said, "Dr. O'Brian, since this was your find, I want you to tell Alex and his parents about his condition and how he is to deal with it in the future."

"I have no problem with that," said Beth.

"Okay, let's go," said Dr. Montana. During the walk to Alexander's room, Beth saw a female Cylon walking through the halls. Dr. Montana saw Beth stopping and staring at the woman. "Are you coming, Dr. O'Brian?" Beth didn't respond. "Dr. O'Brian."

Beth quickly looked at Dr. Montana and asked, "What? I mean, yes, Dr. Montana?"

"Is there anything going on I should know about?" asked Dr. Montana.

Beth looked at Dr. Montana in a confused manner and asked, "Like what?"

"Like why were you staring at that woman who's getting on the elevator as though she's holding the answers to life?" asked Dr. Montana.

"Oh, it's nothing like that," said Beth. Dr. Montana looked Beth in a curious manner. "I thought I recognized her that's all. I don't though."

Dr. Montana continued to look at Beth in a curious manner and said, "Okay. Then we should continue to Alex's room."

"Yes, Dr. Montana," said Beth. As they started walking again, Dr. Montana noticed Beth glancing back towards the elevators for a second.

Alexander's parents were visiting Alexander when Dr. Montana and Beth walked in. As they stepped up to the parents Dr. Montana said, "Mr. and Mrs. Crandall, I like for you to meet Dr. O'Brian."

As Beth shook the parents' hand, Beth and the parent said in unison, "Nice to meet you."

"Dr. O'Brian is the doctor who will be assisting me with Alex's operation," Dr. Montana continued. "As you know Alex's operation was put on hold because of a suspicion Dr. O'Brian had about Alex's medical condition. Dr. O'Brian had run a few tests on Alex and now she will be telling the conclusion of those tests." Dr. Montana gestured for Beth to continue from there.

"Well first of all, I ran these tests because I noticed that Alex wasn't clotting as well as he should," said Beth. Alex remained quiet. "The tests I ran were tests for hemophilia A and hemophilia B. The lab results confirmed that Alex has the bleeding disorder of hemophilia B…"

"I heard that someone with hemophilia bleeds more than the average person, but what exactly is it and how do we cure it," asked Mr. Crandall.

"A person with hemophilia doesn't bleed more, he or she just bleeds longer…" said Beth.

"What exactly is it though?" asked Mrs. Crandall.

"There are thirteen clotting factors in the blood and the blood needs all thirteen in order for the blood to clot," Beth began as she looks at Alexander. "In Alex's case his body is only producing eleven percent of the required amount of factor nine that his blood needs to clot properly. Now eleven percent is considered a mild case of the bleeding disorder…"

"So how do we cure this?" asked Mr. Crandall.

"There's no cure for Hemophilia, Mr. Crandall, but it is easily treatable," said Beth.

"How?" asked Mrs. Crandall. "What's the treatment for it?"

Beth looked at Alexander and said, "For mild cases of hemophilia the treatment is gene therapy prior to any surgery or major dental work, like tooth extractions."

"What is gene therapy?" asked Mr. Crandall.

"Alex will get an infusion of the factor nine prior to any surgery," said Beth. "For a temporary time this will put his clotting factor close to normal and allow him to clot normally after the operation."

"How did Alex become hemophilia?" asked Mrs. Crandall.

"Hemophilia is an inherited genetic disorder…" said Beth.

"So he got it from me or my husband?" asked Mrs. Randall.

"Hemophilia is caused by a mutation on the female sex gene and when Alex was conceived he would only get the male sex gene from his father," said Beth. "The female sex gene would have come from you, Mrs. Crandall."

"So this is my fault?" Mrs. Crandall questioned. "I gave this to my son? But I don't have any problems with clotting."

"Women are normally carriers to the disorder and there is only an eighty percent chance that Alex received the disorder from you, Mrs. Crandall…" said Beth.

"How else can Alex get the disorder if he didn't get it from me?" asked Mrs. Crandall.

"Twenty percent of all cases of hemophilia are caused by a spontaneous mutation of the female sex gene," said Beth. "Alex, most likely you are still too young to be even thinking of this, but since you do have hemophilia you should be aware of that all future daughters that you'll have will be carriers of hemophilia B and when they get old enough to have children of their own there's a fifty-percent chance that they will pass the disorder to their children. Oh, also since you would pass the male gene to any future sons, you cannot pass the mutated female gene to your sons. So any sons that you have will be free from the disorder… or at least he won't get the disorder from you anyway."

"How is it that males can get hemophilia and females are merely carriers?" asked Mr. Crandall.

"Females have two female sex genes and for a woman to have the bleeding disorder both female sex genes must have the same clotting factor deficiency." Dr. Montana's attention towards Beth was revived as Beth continued to say, "In fact, every book I read and every teacher whoever taught me says that the gene that causes hemophilia is a recessive gene, but I disagree that the gene that causes hemophilia is a recessive gene."

Alexander finally broke his silence and asked, "What's a recessive gene?"

"Recessive genes and even dominant genes are genes that determine the features or trait of a person," Beth began. "When a dominant gene and a recessive gene get paired up, the dominant gene will always dominate someone's trait or features as with someone having brown eyes, or dark hair color or in my case, freckles." Alexander grinned. "The only time that a recessive gene will show in someone's trait or features is when two of the same recessive genes are paired. The genes that cause hemophilia in a woman do fall under that criterion of it having to be two recessive genes so I can certainly understand the current belief. There would be no way for me to prove this example, however, if a woman has one female gene with factor eight deficiency and the second gene with factor nine deficiency then according to the dominant and recessive gene protocol, one of those gene is dominant, therefore, the woman must have at least one of the two disorders. That's not the case though. The woman from my example will be free from having hemophilia because what one gene is lacking the other gene is producing. Plus people don't call a failed kidney as being a recessive kidney when a person is living with one good kidney and one bad kidney." Beth was quiet for a second. "Is there any more questions about hemophilia?"

"I've heard of spontaneous mutation before, but what causes it," asked Mrs. Crandall.

"There are unproven theories floating around," said Beth. "In fact I just very recently heard a new explanation as to why spontaneous mutation occurs; however, none of these theories or explanations has reached the medical journals yet, so for now I have to say, it's still one of those medical mysteries." Beth noticed Dr. Montana giving her a curious look, but ignored it. "Anymore questions?"

"Do I have to quit playing sports?" asked Alexander.

"I have a uncle with a mild case of hemophilia A which is factor eight deficiency and he played football all throughout college… except he didn't find out about having a bleeding disorder until he was thirty-five," said Beth. "Anyway by you playing sports is a judgment call on your part. Are there any other questions?" Alexander and his parents shook their heads. "Well, before I let Dr. Montana take over from here you might find it interesting to know that hemophilia B is also called Christmas disease. It's called that because the first person who was diagnosed with having hemophilia B was Stephen Christmas. Now if there are no more questions then that's all I have."

"Well as Dr. O'Brian explained, prior to any surgeries that Alex would get, he'll need gene therapy," said Dr. Montana. "So I'll schedule Alex for that and reschedule his surgery for in the morning."

"That sound's good," said Mrs. Crandall.

"Dr. O'Brian and I will see everyone later," said Dr. Montana.

"Dr. O'Brian, thanks for being intuitive and catching Alex's condition," said Mrs. Crandall.

Beth smiled and said, "You're welcome." She and Dr. Montana turned and left the room.

After Beth and Dr. Montana separated, Beth scoured each floor of the hospital in search for the Cylon she saw. When she couldn't find the Cylon she went to the E. R.

8:50 A. M., at the police station, Eric was in the process of booking an nineteen-year-old woman for shoplifting when Officer O'Toole stepped up to him and said, "Hey Eric, there's a woman in the waiting area requesting to talk to you."

"Who is she?" asked Eric.

"I don't know," said Officer O'Toole.

"Well, I'll be another five minutes here," said Eric.

"Okay, I'll let her know," said Officer O'Toole. He turned and walked away.

In the waiting area, Number-Three watched the diverse crowed of people. Her attention was then drawn to a man brought in, in handcuffs. The man was completely covered in tattoos.

Number-Three was watching the man when Eric stepped up to her and asked inquisitively, "Belinda?" Number-Three turned to look. "How did you know to look for me here?"

Number-Three stood up and said, "After you left last night, I got to know your father. He told me that you are a policeman here."

"You should be more choosier on the people you hang out with," Eric said in a serious manner. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Your father knows he made a mistake and he is genuinely sorry…" Number-Three was able to get out.

"That S. O. B. sent you here, didn't he?" asked Eric.

Number-Three looked at Eric in a confused manner for a second before saying, "Coming here was my idea, but he does know I'm here. In fact he told me that I was wasting my time."

"Finally there's something he and I agree on," said Eric.

"Although I just met you and your father last night, I feel attached to your situation," said Number-Three. "He knows he lost the chance to be a father to you, but he would like to be a friend to you and a grandfather to your son."

"That's not going to happen," said Eric. "I'm also a bit curious as to why you feel attached to this."

"When your father leaves for Peterson Air Force Base, I'm going with him," said Number-Three.

"And when I met you last night, I thought you had good taste… or at least good sense," said Eric. "Now I see you don't have either."

Number-Three grinned and shook her head. She then said, "Well, your father and I will be here for another week. He has a room at the Motel-Six."

Eric looked at Number-Three in a curious manner. He then said, "You never told me what your last name was and since you and my dad are becoming close, I should know what it is."

"It's Woods," said Number-Three.

"A word of advice, Belinda Woods, you really should pick your friends better," said Eric.

Number-Three grinned and said, "Well, I should get going. Perhaps I'll see you around. Bye"

"Bye," said Eric.

Seconds later Eric sat back down at his desk and started a search on Belinda Woods on the computer. A few matches came up on that name, but not one of the pictures matched the woman he was looking for. He searched for the correct Belinda Woods for ten minutes. His search ended by his partner, Geri Downing, when she stepped up and said, "Hey partner, we have a call."

Eric closed out of his search and as he stood up he asked, "Where are we going?"

"A drug addict got caught breaking into the medicine at a nursing home," said Geri. "The guards there apprehended him and we get the duty of bringing him in."

Ten minutes later, Eric and Geri were walking into the security office of the nursing home. Eric and Geri saw the responsible nineteen-year-old man as soon as they walked in. Lloyd, the teenager, was bleeding from the head and was in need of stitches.

When Lloyd saw the two police officers, he stood up. As he gestured to the security officer who apprehended him he said, "I want to file brutality against that man."

"I said, stow it," said the security officer. "What happened to your head was an accident."

Geri stepped closer and asked, "What did happen to his head?"

"He ran when I caught him stealing the medicine," the security officer began. "I ran after him and before he was able to get completely away I tackled him. When he fell, he hit his head on the corner of the door." He then held up a piece of paper. "Here's a copy of the incident report."

As Geri took the report, Eric said, "We'll take him to the university hospital before we take him in."

Geri looked at Eric in a confused manner before saying, "All prisoners are to be taken to regional."

"True, but I have my reason to want to take him to the university hospital," said Eric.

"What is that reason?" asked Geri.

"Let's just take him to the university hospital and if something gets said about it, I'll take the heat," said Eric.

"That's damn straight that you'll take the heat," said Geri. She then read Lloyd his rights and put the handcuffs on him.


	18. Chapter 18

9:15 A. M., at the university hospital, Beth had stepped into Tim's room. Tiffany was sitting in the chair and holding Tim. When Tiffany looked at Beth, Beth said, "I heard Tim is being release soon and I wanted to say goodbye before you leave."

"I was actually hoping to see you before we leave anyway," said Tiffany.

"Oh, what about?" asked Beth.

"For the last month, I've been looking into daycares for Tim so I can concentrate on getting a better paying job," Tiffany began. "Your relatives' daycare was one of the daycares I was looking at for Tim. I even have enrollment forms for that daycare. That daycare is reasonably priced; however, the price is still slightly above my price range."

"You want me to see what kind of deal I can get for you," said Beth.

"That was what I wanted, but once I heard it out loud from you, I could hear how imposing of a request that was," said Tiffany. "Please disregard it and I'm sorry to bring it up."

"No that's fine," said Beth. "I am dating Tim's dad, so I guess it would be only right if I help out with Tim where I can."

"So you will help me?" asked Tiffany.

"I'll talk to my Aunt April about working out a deal with you and get Tim in," said Beth. "Most likely I'll need to know what your financial status and situation are and how much you're looking to pay so a deal can be worked out."

"Of course and thank you for your help," said Tiffany.

"You're welcome," said Beth.

Tiffany told Beth how much she made at her current job as a dispatcher at a cab company along with her current expenses and how much she was able to afford for a daycare. When Tiffany saw that Beth wasn't writing anything down, she asked, "Shouldn't you write what I just said down?"

Beth repeated everything that just got said word for word. She then continued to say, "I have an excellent memory, but I can write it down if it would make you feel better."

"No, that's fine," said Tiffany. "I just know that I have to write everything down, but if you don't, that's great."

Beth grinned and asked, "So what kind of job are you looking for?"

"Any job that pays more than what I'm making now," said Tiffany. "I do have secretarial skills."

"I'll keep an eye out and if I see anything I'll let you know," said Beth as her beeper sounded.

"Thanks," said Tiffany as Beth went to look at her beeper.

"You're welcome." She then held up her beeper and said, "I'm being called to the emergency room."

"I'll see you," said Tiffany.

Beth just nodded and walked out.

When Beth stepped to the nurse's station, the nurse said, "You're needed in examination room three."

"Okay, thanks," said Beth.

A minute later Beth was surprise to see Eric, Geri and Lloyd as she walked into the room. A nurse was in the room, shaving an area on the Lloyd's head.

"Hey, Beth," said Geri. "We brought you a patient who needs sewing up."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking your prisoners to regional?" asked Beth.

"I said that too, but Eric wanted you," said Geri.

"I want to talk to you, Beth," said Eric.

Beth looked at Eric in a curious manner before saying, "I can't imagine why, but I'll take care of the patient first. Geri, you and your partner can wait outside."

"We're not supposed to leave the prisoner's side," said Eric.

"You're not supposed to bring him here either, but you did so everyone who is not a patient or on staff here, get out," Beth exclaimed.

"Beth…" Eric was able to get out.

"You can ask Brandon about this if you'd like, but a few nights ago I sedated an FBI agent because he was interfering with my job," said Beth. "I won't hesitate to sedate you or Geri if you don't leave this room."

Geri slightly laughed and said, "Eric, I think Beth will be fine here with the prisoner. You and I will wait outside."

Eric stared at Beth for a second before saying, "Fine." He then turned towards his prisoner. "I'll just be outside that door so if you try something, you will regret it."

"Whatever, you say, pig," said Lloyd.

Before Eric was able to respond, Beth said, "Hey, I'll be the one stitching up your head and it going to be painful as it is. Now I can show you the same respect as you're showing these officers by making sure it's even more painful or I can show you more respect and try to keep it less painful as possible. Which will it be?"

Lloyd looked at Beth in a resentful manner and said, "For you to be less painful."

"Then I don't want to hear any more disrespect towards these officers," said Beth.

"Yes, Doctor," said Lloyd.

"Oh yeah," Geri blurted out. "Beth can handle him. We'll be outside, Beth."

Beth grinned and nodded.

When Eric and Geri stepped out of the room, Lloyd asked, "Why do you care how respectful I am to those cops when I can tell that you don't like that one?"

"How I feel about him is irrelevant," said Beth as she was getting the things she needed to suture his head. "I just have a problem with you showing disrespect towards the police officers in general."

"You either have a family member who is a cop or you're dating one," said Lloyd.

"That's a very astute observation," said Beth. "You should apply your intelligence towards something other than a life of crime."

"I'm no criminal," said Lloyd.

"So I should disregard the fact that you're in handcuffs?" asked Beth as she was putting on gloves.

Before Lloyd was able to answer, the nurse said, "I'm done, Doctor."

As Beth nodded, Lloyd said, "I was arrested for breaking into the drug cabinet in a nursing home."

The nurse left the room. Beth stepped up to Lloyd and said, "The last I knew, breaking into anything is a crime. So by definition you did commit a criminal act."

"This is the first time I did anything like that," said Lloyd.

"If that is true than most likely the judge will place you on probation and order you to attend rehab," said Beth. "If that does happen, I suggest that you take that opportunity and clean up your act."

"I prefer you save your advice and sew up my head," said Lloyd.

"Okay," said Beth. Beth then began by cleaning the wound and numbing him as well as she could. "So what's your name?"

"It's Lloyd Tanner," he said.

"Well, Lloyd, if you haven't read my name badge yet, I'm Dr. O'Brian," she said.

As Beth began the suturing, Lloyd asked, "So who in your life is a cop?"

"My brother, my boyfriend and an uncle in New York are cops," said Beth. "My grandpa was a cop in New York when he was alive and I have another uncle who had a medical discharge from the force."

"Well, I see why you want me to show respect to the police officers," said Lloyd.

"You actually should show respect regardless," said Beth. "Things would go a lot easier for you if you cooperated."

"Again, Dr. O'Brian, I can do without your advice," said Lloyd.

"I'm just trying to help, but okay." It was quiet for a few seconds before Beth asked, "So have you had a tetanus shot in the past four years?"

"I had one two months ago," said Lloyd.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want, but what happened two months ago that you needed a tetanus shot?" asked Beth.

"I cut my leg on a rusting nail," said Lloyd. "I thought it might needed stitches so I went to the clinic that charged based on someone's income. It didn't need any stitches, but they did give me a tetanus shot."

"So how's your leg now?" asked Beth.

"It's fine," said Lloyd. "It was completely healed in less than three weeks."

"Good," said Beth.

It took Beth a few minutes to suture Lloyd's head and when she was done, she called Geri and Eric back in.

When Geri and Eric stepped in, Eric said, "Geri, take our prisoner out and wait for me in the hall. I want to talk to Beth alone."

Beth closed her eyes and shook her head, as Geri motioned for Lloyd to walk.

When Geri and Lloyd stepped out, Beth asked, "What do you want, Newbury?"

"I want to recruit your skill as a psychic and check out a woman for me," said Eric.

Beth looked at Eric in a curious manner and asked, "Aren't you married or do you just wear that wedding band for fun?"

"The woman I want you to check out is with my dad," said Eric. "My dad met this woman last night at a bar a few miles from here and he is planning to take her with him when he leaves for his next duty station."

Beth again looked at Eric in a curious manner and asked, "Next duty station? Is he in the service?"

"He is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force," said Eric. "Now I feel towards my dad much like how you feel towards me, but regardless as to how I feel about him, I don't what him to get duped."

"Newbury, you're a cop, so why don't you use what little detective skills you have and do detective work," said Beth. "Get her name and run a check on her."

"I did, Beth," said Eric. "She has no criminal records and her name doesn't appear on any driver's license."

"It rare these days for someone not to get a driver's license, but it's not unheard of," said Beth. "And the fact that she doesn't have a criminal record might mean that she's an honest person."

"I met the woman last night before she met my dad," said Eric. "We even played billiards together…"

"Billiards?" Beth questioned. "Everyone I know calls it pool."

"Are you going to make fun of the word I choose or can I finish?" asked Eric.

Beth grinned and said, "There's no reason that we can't do both, but if it bugs you then I can save the bantering until you finish."

"Well, the word billiards popped into my head first so that was what I use," said Eric.

Beth said in an amused manner, "Okay. Please finish."

"Anyway, she says that her name is Belinda Woods, but I'm now thinking that her name is just an alias. She wouldn't tell me where she's from either."

Beth waited a few seconds before asking, "Is that all you know about her?"

"We only played one game of pool before my dad walked in," said Eric. "After my dad walked in, I walk out and now, Belinda is planning to go with my dad to his duty station."

Beth slightly grinned and said in a sarcastic manner, "You're right Newbury. It sounds as though that your dad is mixed up with a dangerous woman."

"I know I have nothing, Beth, but my gut is telling me that something isn't right," said Eric.

"You don't know anything else about this woman other than her name… or possible name?" asked Beth.

"She was involved in that plane crash," said Eric.

Eric saw Beth's attention come to life as she said, "Okay, Newbury. I might be wasting my time with this, but I'll check her out for you. Where can I find her?"

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Eric.

Beth looked at Eric in a curious manner and said, "You asked me for help and I said yes. Do you think I should have made you grovel before agreeing to it?"

"You weren't interested in helping me until I mention that she was involved in the plane crash," said Eric.

"Okay, you caught me," said Beth in a sarcastic manner. "I'm collecting names and making a scrapbook on the plane crash survivors. I know I have a weird hobby, so don't tell anyone."

"That's fine," said Eric. "Don't tell me what's going on."

"What's going on is that I agree to help you," said Beth. "Now if you want my help, I'll need to know where I can find Belinda Woods."

Eric gazed at Beth in a skeptical manner for a second before saying, "My dad is staying at the Motel six. Belinda is staying with him. If there's anyway that you can get away from the hospital, I would like to meet you there at six o'clock."

Beth looked at Eric as if he had lost his mind and said, "You and I are not meeting at any motel or hotel."

"Beth, I'm married and you're dating Spence," said Eric.

"And that is a good reason alone not to meet you at a motel," said Beth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eric.

"You're married and if someone who knows your wife sees us together at a motel, I doubt that your wife will believe at what we were doing was innocent," said Beth. "I don't know about you, but to me that sounds like a plot to a Lifetime movie in the makings."

"Okay, fine; most likely my dad will want to meet Little Jack anyway," said Eric. "So will you meet me at the motel if my wife Haley and Little Jack were with me?"

"First of all, I hope Little Jack is not his actual name," said Beth. "Anyway, I won't meet you there without Spence or Brandon or… well, someone will be with me if one of them can't come with me."

"Fine," said Eric. "And Haley's dad's name is Jack and that is why we call our son, Little Jack."

"Ah," said Beth.

"So you will meet me at the motel at six?" asked Eric.

"I'll be there," said Beth.

"Thank you," said Eric.

"No problem," said Beth. "I will need you to something for me though."

"And what would that be?" asked Eric.

"Your dad or Belinda can't find out that I'm a psychic," said Beth. "In fact if all possible I need the knowledge of my psychic abilities to get buried and forgotten. So if you would, I need you to pass the word to every officer who knows me for them to keep their mouth shut about my abilities."

"Okay, something is definitely going on," said Eric. "Now what is it?"

"Just please tell the people at the precinct to keep quiet about my abilities," said Beth. She then gestured towards the door. "Now, I need to get back to work."

Eric watched Beth in a curious manner as she turned and walked out. Eric shook it off and as he followed her out, he mumbled, "Okay, don't tell me."

A minute later, as Beth was walking towards the nurse's station, she saw Barry as he was being discharged. She then turned and saw Tiffany with Tim. Tiffany had her hands full while carrying Tim and the teddy bear. Beth glanced back at Barry before walking up to Tiffany.

As Beth was stepping up to Tiffany, she said, "Okay, before you leave, I want to say bye to this cutie-pie. Would it be okay if I hold him for a minute?"

"I don't mind, but he's very shy around people who he doesn't really know," said Tiffany. "In fact, it took my brother over a week before Tim would allow my brother to hold him."

Beth held out her hands for Tim to come and asked, "Hey, Sweetie, can I give you a hug bye?" Tim buried his face in the teddy bear and clung onto Tiffany tighter. "Well, Teddy, can I give you a hug bye?" Tim just looked at Beth from the corner of his eyes. "Teddy wants me to give him a hug." Tim just watched Beth from the corner of his eyes as Beth took the teddy bear and gave it a hug. Beth handed back the bear to Tiffany and held out her hands again for Tim to go to her. "Teddy gave me a hug, but I would sure like to get a hug from you." Tim continued to stare at Beth from the corner of his eyes as he held onto Tiffany. Beth gave up and rubbed Tim's back. "Okay, Sweetie. I don't have to have that hug."

"Once he's around you for about a week, Beth, Tim will warm up to you," said Tiffany.

Before Beth was able to respond, Tim reached for Beth and said, "Hug."

Beth said in a pleasing manner. "Oh, I will get that hug today after all."

As Beth took Tim, Tiffany said, "Okay, you were the first person to persuade Tim to go to anyone that he didn't know very well in less than twenty-fours."

Beth grinned and said, "I have a way with kids." Tim noticed the freckles on Beth's wrist and arm, and tried to wipe them off. "Sweetie, those spots won't come off."

Tim glanced up into Beth's eyes and as he continued trying to wipe off the freckles, Tim said, "Dirdy."

"No dirt; they're freckles," said Beth. Beth exposed more of her skin to show more of her freckles. "See freckles."

Tim tried to wipe off the freckles and said, "Fec-kles."

"I don't think Tim understands that those freckles won't come off," said Tiffany.

"Well, I'm going to get my hug before you get bored with me and my freckles," said Beth.

As Beth hugged Tim, Tiffany asked, "Any other kids think the same way as Tim?"

"A few," said Beth. "Eight years ago I was sleeping on the living room couch while wearing a bikini. I was lying on my stomach and when my twin cousins saw me, they decided to play connect the dots on my back with an ink pen. They were five at the time."

Tiffany grinned and said, "I bet you stopped sleeping around five-year-olds with an ink pen."

"Actually, the interesting part of them doing that is that my brother Keith noticed that my freckle pattern on my back comes very close at forming the Pegasus constellation," said Beth. "He took a picture of my back while my back was marked up and showed it and a picture of the constellation to me."

"That's interesting," said Tiffany.

Beth looked into the direction of where she saw Barry. When she couldn't see Barry she said, "Well, I've better hand Tim back to you and get back to work." Beth gave Tim a kiss on the cheek before handing him back to Tiffany. Beth waved bye to him. "Bye, Sweetie. I'll see you later." Beth looked up at Tiffany. "Bye."

"Bye, Beth," said Tiffany. She and Beth went their respective direction.

Beth didn't get very far from Tiffany when Rebecca stepped up to her and said, "You'll need to re-check the surgical board. There have been changes to it."

"I'll check it now," said Beth. She then walked in the direction of the board. When she stepped up to the board, she saw that she was scheduled to assist, Dr. Michaels in a type of operation that she was unfamiliar with at 10:30 A.M. which was in forty minutes. Beth looked at the board in a curious manner and mumbled, "Who's Dr. Michaels?" Beth gazed over the board for another minute. When she left she went directly to the medical library to read up on the operation that she was to assist with.

In Egypt, the Cylons there located a local archaeologist who was able to speak English and were able to persuade him to lead them into the pyramids. As they walked through, they recognized a few symbols, but not enough to know what was said. Number-three of that group had a notebook and pencil and wrote down what they saw.

In London Charles, Frank and Abby had returned to Oxford and went straight to their editor with their pictures. The editor thought that the pictures and their story were part of an elaborate hoax. When they couldn't convince their editor that the pictures were genuine, they created a blog and uploaded them onto the Internet along with the story to it.

At the art gallery owned by Alicia's mom, Number-Six walked through the front door. Alicia's mom, stepped up to Number-Six and said, "Hi, I'm Page Baxter, the owner and curator. You're welcome to browse and if you see anything you like to purchase, don't hesitate to find me."

"This is my third art gallery and I'm not here to buy, but to appreciate the art," said Number-Six.

"Well, welcome and I hope you like what you see," said Page. "I will have to ask you to obey the signs and don't touch the exhibit."

"Of course," said Number-Six.

"Oh and there are donuts and coffee," said Page as she gestured towards the refreshments. "They are free so just help yourself."

"Thank you," said Number-Six.

Page politely grinned and nodded. She and Number-Six walked their respective ways.

The art gallery was moderately crowed with mostly adults and eight children between the age of four and eleven. All of the visitors were dressed in fine clothing that indicated a status of having a good income. Number-Six was the only one who was wearing a more modest clothes. As Number-Six walked up to the exhibit, the people around her looked at her for longer than a glance. The more snooty had looked at her from head to toe before going about his or her business.

Number-Six was looking at the fifth painting when a four-year-girl tapped on her lower hip.

When Number-Six looked down, the girl asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Savannah," she said.

"My name's Katie," said the girl. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Number-Six looked at Katie in a curious manner and asked, "I'm a stranger, so why are you talking to me?"

"You're Savannah, silly, not a stranger," said Katie.

"Your parents didn't explain the concept very well of someone being a stranger to you, did they?" asked Number-Six.

"Huh?" asked Katie.

"Katie, go to your mother or father and ask one of them to explain stranger to you," said Number-Six.

"My mommy is in heaven and my daddy is away," said Katie. "He's been gone for a long time. I don't know if he's coming back."

"Who are you here with?" asked Number-Six.

As Katie's uncle was approaching, Katie said, "I'm here with Uncle Noah."

"Katie, how many times have I've told you not to wander off from me?" asked Noah.

"You didn't tell me at all today," said Katie.

"Well, you're not to wander off from me if I remind you or not," said Noah. "You also know not to go around troubling people."

"I'm not troubling people," said Katie. "I was only talking to Savannah."

Number-Six got Noah's attention and said, "In case you hadn't figured it out, I'm Savannah."

"I have deduced that on my own, Madam," said Noah.

"Well, what you haven't deduced on your own, is that once Katie learns of someone's name, she doesn't think of that someone as a stranger," said Number-Six. "Now if you don't want Katie speaking to strangers as she had mentioned to me, then you may want to explain the concept better of someone being a stranger."

"You're right, I wasn't aware that Katie didn't realize what a stranger is," said Noah. "That does explains as to why she won't stop walking up to people and asking their names when I keep telling her not to talk to strangers." Noah stuck out his hand to shake hands. "Anyway, Savannah, I'm Noah Walker and you met my niece."

As Number-Six shook hands, she said, "Nice to meet you."

"So are you here to buy a decoration for your home?" asked Noah.

"I'm just here to admire the artwork," said Number-Six.

"Are you a connoisseur of art?" asked Noah.

"No," said Number-Six as she shook her head. "What about you? Are you here to buy or to admire?"

Noah grinned and said, "Both. My father loves his art and I can't think to what else to get him for Christmas. I wouldn't mind having the company of a beautiful lady who also loves and appreciates art as I search for my father's gift."

Number-Six grinned and said, "I too wouldn't mind the company."

As the minutes slowly passed, Number-Six and Noah held a conversation as they and Katie browsed the gallery in a slow and leisurely fashion. Katie joined into the conversation when the opportunity permitted.

Number-Six, Noah and Katie were together for fifteen minutes when Alicia walked into the gallery and saw Number-Six. Alicia quickly moved out of view. She quickly took her phone from her purse and called Beth.

At the university hospital, Beth was stepping up to the sink as her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and answered, "This is a bad time, Alicia. I'm getting ready to scrub in for surgery."

"I'll make it quick," said Alicia. "Savannah is here and she has befriended Noah and Katie."

"Noah and Katie are not a threat to her, so I wouldn't worry about it," said Beth. "There is something about Savannah that I find interesting and a plus for us."

"What's that?" asked Alicia.

"Savannah believes in a god and in fate," said Beth "I really believe that Savannah's mission is a twisted belief that what she and her group are doing is the will of god. I believe there's a chance through powerful persuasion that Savannah could be convinced that what she is trying to do is wrong."

"I hope you aren't planning to confront her about her plans," said Alicia.

"No-no, that would be too dangerous if not suicidal," said Beth.

"I'm glad you realized that," said Alicia. "But what is your plan?"

"When the opportunities present it selves, I'm going to talk about god, forgiveness and anything else I can think of that would get her to question her plans," said Beth as Dr. Michaels opened the door to walk in. Beth heard the door opening and faced him. "Alicia, thanks for informing me on this, but I have to let you go, so I'll call you later when we can talk."

"Okay, bye," said Alicia.

Dr. Michaels gave Beth a degraded look and said in the same manner, "If this operation is interfering with your social life then perhaps I should get another intern."

Beth held her temper and as she held up the phone she said, "If you look at my phone you will noticed that it was an incoming call and it was only a minute long."

"How long would it have been if I didn't walk in when I did?" asked Dr. Michaels.

"The same length," said Beth.

Dr. Michaels again said in a degrading manner, "I'm sure it would have."

Beth said in a tone as if to make a stand, "This is the first time that we even laid eyes on each other, Dr. Michaels, so you have no right to have that kind of attitude towards me. Now I'm damn good at what I do and if you ask around, the residents and attendings will say the same. You on the other hand could be a quack surgeon as for as I know."

Let's get this clear, Dr. O'Brian," said Dr. Michaels. "I will not tolerate incompetence or insubordinations."

"Incompetence I'm not, Dr. Michaels, and as far as being an insubordinate, I have no problem with following orders or respecting my superiors as long as the person giving me the orders isn't a disrespectful asshole who treats everyone around him as an incompetent," said Beth. "Now if you want to replace me go right ahead or do I scrub in?"

"Scrub in, Dr. O'Brian, and regardless of you being an intern, I don't want to see any intern mistakes from you," said Dr. Michaels.

"And I don't want to see any quack mistakes from you," said Beth as she set her phone to vibrate. She then turned towards the sink to scrub in.

As Dr. Michaels stepped up to the sink to scrub in, he said, "For your information, Dr. O'Brian, I'm a specialist out of Miami. I was called here because of this procedure."

Beth said as she was scrubbing in, "That doesn't give you the right to treat people, especially the ones you just met as incompetents."

As Dr. Michaels began scrubbing in, he said, "I haven't seen anything from anyone's performance to make me change my opinions of people."

"I hope your surgical skills are as high as your standards are, and you won't be able to hide it from me if it's not," said Beth.

"And I hope you are as good as you talk," Dr. Michaels spouted back.

As Beth was finishing up at scrubbing in, she said, "Be prepared to be dazzled."

Dr. Michaels gave Beth a skeptical look as Beth walked away.

At the art gallery, Alicia stepped up to Number-Six, Noah and Katie and said, "Savannah, I never expected to see you here. Welcome."

"Hearing you and Beth talking about art last night had inspired me to come here and admire the art," said Number-Six.

"Beth?" Noah questioned. "Are you meaning Beth O'Brian?"

"Yes," said Number-Six.

"Savannah lives in the same building as Beth," said Alicia.

"I have Beth's painting on my wall," said Katie.

"You must like it to have it on your wall," said Number-Six.

"It's a picture of a mommy unicorn and a baby unicorn," said Katie. "I love unicorns."

"That's sounds nice," said Number-Six.

"Well, Savannah, I hope you enjoy the exhibits and right now the types of artwork that we have are on religion, modern and conventional art," said Alicia. "Oh and there are a few on mythology and the dark ages."

"There's a nice turned over rate as well so in two weeks from now, seventy-five percent of the artwork will be different," said Noah.

"I'm interested in seeing those religious artworks," said Number-Six.

Noah pointed and said, "They're over in that area of the gallery."

Katie took hold of Number-Six's hand and said, "I'll take you to them."

Alicia saw the uncertain expression on Number-Six's face as she allowed Katie to lead her by the hand. Alicia and Noah followed right behind.

After they stepped up to a painting of Jesus, Alicia said, "Here we have the Son of God." Alicia glanced at Number-Six as she continued to say, "Katie, you might not know this, but Jesus forgives all people for their sins. In fact we get the phrase, 'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone,' from him. Jesus said that when a group of people wanted to stone an adulteress to death."

Alicia saw Number-Six in a deep thought as Katie asked, "What is an adulteress?"

"An Adulteress is an unmarried woman who gets friendly to a man in a way that a wife would," said Alicia.

"I was wondering how you were going to answer that," said Noah. Alicia just grinned.

"I don't understand," said Katie.

"That's okay," said Alicia. "You will understand when you're older."

"Well, I'm almost five," said Katie.

"You will need to be older than five before you can understand better," said Alicia.

"Will I be able to understand when I get six?" asked Katie.

"You will have to be more like twelve or thirteen," said Noah.

"Wow, I have to be that old," said Katie.

Alicia and Noah slightly laughed. Alicia then said, "You will be that old before you know it."

Alicia continued to another religious painting and like last time she gave subtle hints to Number-Six while making out that she was talking to Katie about it.

After Alicia talked about the third religious painting Noah asked, "Alicia, did you just recently take a job teaching Sunday school?"

Alicia grinned and as she shook her head she said, "No. I figured since we were looking at these paintings that Katie should learn a little about them." Alicia glanced at Number-Six.

"Well, if you keep going as you are, there won't be anything else for her to learn tomorrow in church," said Noah.

Alicia grinned and said, "You're right. I'm done." She gestured towards the front. "I should check to see if my mom needs me to do anything anyway. I hope everyone enjoys the exhibits and I'll see everyone later." She then turned and walked away.

As Alicia was walking away, Katie blurt out, "See you."

Alicia waved as she continued as she continued walking.


	19. Chapter 19

Outside the police station, Eric and Geri were walking to their squad car as Eric saw Spence and his partner Mickey Lynch returning. Eric turned towards Geri and said, "I'll be a minute. I need to talk to Spence."

"We need to get on patrol so hurry," said Geri.

Eric just waved as he walked away.

As Spence was getting out of the squad car, he saw the inquisitive expression on Eric's face as he was walking towards him. Spence had time to shut his door before saying, "You look as though you have something on your mind, Eric."

"I asked Beth to check out a woman for me with her vision…" Eric was able to get out.

"Aren't you married?" asked Spence as Mickey was stepping up.

"I am, but the woman I want checked out had hooked up with my dad last night and she's now planning to go with my dad to his next duty station," said Eric.

"Next duty station? Is he in the service?" asked Spence.

"Okay, you and Beth belong together," said Eric. Spence looked at Eric in a curious manner. "Anyway, he's a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force. When I asked Beth to check out the woman, she wasn't at all interested in helping me out until she found out that the woman was involved in the plane crash."

"So Beth is going to help you?" asked Spence.

"Yes, but the woman and my dad are at a motel and Beth won't do it without you, Brandon or someone else being with her." Eric saw a noticeable grin on Spence's face as he continued to asked, "Why would Beth agree to help me only after she found out that the woman was involved in the plane crash?"

Spence shook his head and said, "I don't know. That's something you have to ask her."

"I did, but she won't tell me," said Eric. He looked at Mickey. "Beth also wants all the officers who know of Beth's psychic ability to be quiet about it."

"Why does Beth want us to be quiet about it?" asked Mickey.

"She wouldn't tell me that either," said Eric. He then looked at Spence. "Something big is going on and it involves the plane crash, doesn't it?"

Spence shrugged his shoulders and said, "Again that's something that you'll have to ask Beth."

"Beth has already made it clear that she won't tell me," said Eric.

"Well, I can't help you," said Spence.

"Can't or won't?" asked Eric.

"Well, since I like my relationship with Beth and I'm not going to do anything to screw it up, then I'm going to say both," said Spence.

"Fine," said Eric. He then gestured in Geri's direction. "Well, I have to get on patrol."

As Eric was turning away, Spence asked, "So when is Beth going to check out that woman for you?"

"This evening at six," Eric said as he continued to walk away.

As Spence and Mickey were entering the police station, Spence took out his cell phone and dialed Beth. The phone rang a few types before going into voicemail. Before hanging up he left a message for Beth to return his call.

At the university hospital, Dr. Michaels and Beth were leaving the surgical room after a successful operation. Before Beth was able to walk down the hall, Dr. Michaels called out, "Dr. O'Brian." Dr. Michaels waited until Beth had faced him before continuing to say, "I thought you should know that I thought that you were competent. In fact, you were one of the better assistances I had in a while."

Beth smiled and said, "Thanks. Oh and I know now that you're no quack surgeon, but you may want to lighten up on how you treat people."

Dr. Michaels grinned. He then asked, "How long until you start your residency?"

Beth looked at Dr. Michaels in a curious manner before saying, "In six months." She then gestured towards the emergency room. "Well, they might need me in the emergency room."

"Before you do that, have you considered applying for your residency outside this hospital?" asked Dr. Michaels.

Beth crossed her arms and asked, "Why would you care where I do my residency?"

"As I mentioned, you aren't incompetent; in fact, I'm still having trouble accepting that you haven't assisted in this type of operation before as you told me during the surgery," said Dr. Michaels.

Beth grinned and said, "I have an excellent memory and I'm a fast learner, which I do believe my good memory is why I'm a fast learner."

"Yeah, well, anyway, I'm associated with three hospitals in Miami and you would be a great addition to any one of them," said Dr. Michaels.

"This city is my hometown, Dr. Michaels and I'm very much attached to it so there's nothing you can say to me or offer me for me to uproot myself from this city," said Beth.

"You wouldn't go where the money is?" asked Dr. Michaels.

"I didn't become a doctor to chase the high income," said Beth. "I did it because that was my life ambition since the age of twelve. If you asked anyone who knew me from the age of twelve, he or she could tell you that I would talk about being a doctor with absolute certainty in my voice."

"Well, a better income would mean paying off your student loan faster and getting out of debt sooner," said Dr. Michaels.

Beth point to herself and said, "A wealthy grandma, so I have no student loan debt."

Beth heard in Dr. Michaels' voice that he was giving up as he said, "Okay, but if you ever find yourself in Miami sometime in the future looking for a surgical position, don't hesitation to put me down as a reference. My full name is Dr. Darren Francis Michaels the first."

Beth gave him the thumbs up sign and said, "If that scenario ever comes to pass, I will do that." She gestured in the direction of the emergency room again. "Anyway, I need to get going."

"What's your full name?" asked Dr. Michaels.

As Beth was backing away she said, "It's Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian. Most people call me Beth though." She then turned towards the direction she was walking.

Dr. Michaels shook his head while watching Beth for a brief moment. He then turned and went about his business.

As Beth was making her way to the emergency room, she checked her phone for missed calls. When she saw that Spence had called, she dialed him back.

Spence answered with, "So, Beautiful, do you have plans around six?"

Beth slightly laughed and asked, "You spoke to Eric, didn't you?"

Spence laughed and said, "I did and I also know why you're doing it."

"Are you going to try to talk me out of it?" asked Beth.

"No, I actually agree that if the woman is one of them then she needs to be identified; especially since an Air Force lieutenant colonel is involved," said Spence. "Eric had also mentioned that you won't go there without Brandon or me, so I'm actually volunteering."

Spence heard the pleasant tone in Beth's voice when she said, "Thank you. I was hoping that you would come with me."

"So when do you get off?" asked Spence.

"At two and I'll be off all night; except I'll be on call," said Beth. "Oh and I also talked to my mom and she'll be here around three to take me to go look at cars."

"What are you going to do between two and three?" asked Spence.

"I haven't read to the kids for a few days so I'm going to do it today for an hour," said Beth.

"Ah," said Spence. "So, are you still getting a rent-a-car?"

"I called and canceled that after talking to my mom," said Beth.

"So do you know what kind of car you'll be getting?" asked Spence.

"I always thought that my next vehicle would be either a Jeep Liberty or a Grand Cherokee, so most likely I'll be buying one of them," said Beth.

"I know where there are two reasonably priced Grand Cherokee," said Spence. "Both are about two years old and in excellent condition."

"I have nothing against buying a vehicle that is two years old, but my mom does, so she'll insist that I buy one with no previous owners," said Beth.

"I figured that you might not want a big car payment," said Spence.

"I prefer not to have, but my mom has been bugging me for two years to get a new vehicle and if I buy a used one, I wouldn't hear the end of it," said Beth. "So if I have to choose between getting my mom to quit bugging me and getting a use vehicle, I choose for my mom to quit bugging me."

"Your mom would prefer that you go into debt just for you to have a new car?" asked Spence.

"Spence, I can afford to buy a new vehicle without it putting me in debt," said Beth. "Anyway, I'm approaching the emergency room, so I need to let you go."

Beth caught a depressed tone as Spence said, "Later; bye."

Beth looked at her phone in a curious manner before shrugging it off and putting her phone away.

The emergency room was chaotic with mostly teenaged patients, when Beth stepped in. Several of the teenaged patients were wearing high school football uniforms from two schools. Beth immediately went to assist. When she walked passed Rebecca, she said, "I return from surgery to find that all hell had broken loose."

"Two rivaling high school football teams and their spectators got into a heavy brawl," said Rebecca. "The cops were called to break it up. Most of them have only lacerations, but a few do have broken bones."

Beth stepped up to a teenage boy and began treating him.

On board the Galactica, Cmdr. Adama had received a report from the Grey's station. In the report was a set of coordinates. Once done looking at the report, Cmdr Adama sent out a Raptor to scout that sector.

The sector was a solar system with seven planets. The third planet in the solar system was filled with nuclear radiation with remnants of it once being a thriving planet with forests and oceans. On the surface of the planet on every continent had remains of where cities once thrived. The buildings; however, were of an unusual architectural design.

Once the crew of the Raptor was in the solar system they done their scans. When they scanned the third planet, they found energy readings at the subterranean level throughout the globe. After completing their scans the crew returned to the Galactica.

Minutes later, in CIC, Cmdr. Adama and Col. Tigh were looking at the report of what was found.

"A hundred cubits that says the habitants of that planet had burrowed themselves underground around the same time that they'd turned their planet into a nuclear wasteland," said Col. Tigh.

"That's a suckers bet," said Cmdr. Adama. "Anyway, recall Apollo and Starbuck from the Grey's observatory. They are to select a crew and go to the planet to make contact with the habitants of that planet."

Ninety minutes later on the planet and while wearing radioactive protective gear, Apollo, Starbuck and four other stepped off the Raptor at what they thought to be the ruins of a capital city. They searched the ruins for twenty minutes before finding an operating exhaust stack that was barely protruding above the surface.

Starbuck gestured towards the stack and said, "I wonder if we can enter from this way."

"It doesn't appear that we have a choice in the matter," said Apollo. He then turned towards a crewman. "Go back to the Raptor and get the scaling equipment."

"Yes, Sir," said the crewman.

As the crewman was walking away, Apollo faced the others and said, "Let's get the top off this stack."

The crewman who left for the scaling equipment was gone for a few minutes and when he returned, Apollo and the others were still working to remove the stack. He put the equipment down and assisted the others. After several more minutes, the stack was removed. Apollo looked down the opening and saw that the shaft was six feet by six feet; however, he couldn't see to the bottom.

Each rope was over three hundred feet long and was marked in twenty-five feet increments. Once Starbuck tided one of the ropes off, she dropped it down the hole.

Apollo went down the shaft first. Everyone waited to see if Apollo was going to reach the bottom before the next person followed. Apollo lowered himself down two hundred and ten feet down before reaching the bottom. The shaft horizontally went into four directions by ninety degrees from each other. Once he was on a flat surface, he shined his light down the four directions and then radioed to the others.

Starbuck went down second followed by two of the crewmen. All three of them carried three hundred feet ropes along with other equipment. The remaining two made themselves comfortable to wait for them to return.

Apollo and the others chose a direction, but before they made their way through the shaft, Starbuck etched an arrow on the wall to show what direction that they had gone in. The direction they'd chosen went a fix direction for several minutes. They knew that they had walked at least a mile and were getting discourage that they had picked the wrong direction. They were discussing turning around, but before they did so, the shaft again forked into three directions that was a hundred and twenty degrees from each other. This time; however, the shaft slanted downward with somewhat of a steep grade. They could also feel a noticeable updraft.

Starbuck was able to find a way to anchor one end of a rope to the wall of the shaft. While holding onto the rope, they made their way down a selected shaft. They got two hundred feet down when the rope came loose from the anchor. They slid at a fast pace for what seemed to have been a long time. They then came to a point that they made a twenty feet dropped onto a tightly nit wire-mesh that was ten feet by ten feet. When they hit, they bounce up eight feet in a manner as if they landed on a trampoline. They bounce a few more times in a lesser degree before coming to a rest.

Apollo shined his light up from where they had fallen from and attempted to radio the two on the surface, but he couldn't get through. Starbuck and the others shined their light on what they were standing on. Starbuck pulled out a meter to test the air that was coming up from underneath them.

Apollo had shined his light on Starbuck and said, "This is not good. I don't see us climbing out from here. I also can't raise the others and according to my oxygen meter, we have sixteen hours of air left so that gives us some time to find a way out of this situation." Without saying a word, Starbuck removed her helmet. "What the frak are you doing?"

"There's no radiation here, and the oxygen coming up from what we're standing on is the same amount on the Trice plateau of the Caprice Mountain," said Starbuck.

"Breathable, but can easily turn into hypoxia if we over exert ourselves," said one of the crewman as he took off his helmet.

Apollo took off his helmet and said, "If we can't find a way out of this predicament, we being able to breathe is only delaying the inevitable."

Starbuck shined her light on what they were standing on and said, "What we're standing on must be a huge filter and I believe that it won't take much to get through it."

"I'm not seeing any option, but to get through it," said Apollo. "Okay, everyone, let's cut a hole."

In Beth's hometown, Noah with Katie at his side was taking Number-Six into the four-star restaurant that he owned.

The restaurant was elegantly laid out with expensive furniture. The walls were decorated with paintings and photos of influential people who had dine there. Statues and flowers were randomly scattered through the dining area. The illumination of the room was set for a more romantic setting than casual dining. A violin player casually walked the dining room floor as he played his violin. A piano set at the back of the room with a cover draped over it.

Most of the tables were filled up with customers. One waiter and three waitresses were waiting tables.

The violin player and his music were the first things that caught Number-Six's attention when she entered the establishment. She then noticed the paintings and the photos on the wall. One of the photos was of Beth and her Uncle Ernie playing the piano together.

The photo of Beth caught Number-Six's eye, as Noah was saying, "Most of the paintings are from Page's gallery. The photos are of city officials such as the mayor of our lovely city along with the district attorneys, the top lawyers and chief of police."

Number-Six pointed to the picture that caught her eye and said, "Beth is no city official."

Noah grinned and said, "Beth's not, but the man in the picture is. His name is Ernest Kingston and he is one of the top defense lawyers in the city."

"It seems that Beth knows a few influential people," Number-Six commented.

"Ernest… Well, Ernie is what his friends call him," said Noah. "Ernie is Beth's uncle. Anyway come with me to my private dining room."

Number-Six motioned for Noah to walk. As they began walking, Katie took hold of Number-Six's hand. Number-Six looked down at Katie in an uncomfortable manner. Katie just looked at Number-Six with a grin on her face.

Betsy, one of the waitresses, followed Noah, Number-Six and Katie into the private room. Noah pulled out a chair for Number-Six to take. Once Number-Six was comfortable Noah pulled out a chair for Katie.

Instead of Katie taking the seat, she held her private area, bounced up and down, and said, "I have to go potty."

"I'll take Katie to go potty as you and your guest decide on what you want to eat, Mr. Walker," said Betsy. .

"Thank you," said Noah. Noah took a seat across from Number-Six as Betsy was escorting Katie out of the room. "I recommend the lobster or if you don't care for that…"

"Lobster would be fine," said Number-Six as she watched Katie leave the room. She turned towards Noah before continuing to say, "Katie told me about how her mother was in Heaven and how her father was away. It must be tough taking care of Katie and managing this restaurant."

"I own the restaurant, but someone else manages it," said Noah. "However, at times it can be tough caring for Katie."

"How long has Katie's father been gone from Katie's life?" asked Number-Six.

Number-Six saw the expression of Noah's face of him being weary to say anything before answering, "Two years."

"Am I touching on a private matter?" asked Number-Six.

"It's a sensitive subject," said Noah.

"I don't mean to pry, but I get the impression that Katie's father didn't leave by choice," said Number-Six.

Noah again hesitated before saying, "I don't want Katie to know this, but Katie's dad is a schizophrenic and has been in a mental institution for killing Katie's mom."

"I'm going to be showing my lack of knowledge, but what exactly is a schizophrenic?" asked Number-Six.

"James, Katie's dad, heard voices of people who didn't exist and these voices convinced him that my sister Jessica… Katie's mom, was a demon that had to die," said Noah. "Once he was arrested for murdering Jessica, we found out that he had been hearing voices since the age of eighteen, but he was able to keep his conditions from everyone. Now as I said, I don't want Katie to learn this about her dad."

"Katie won't learn about her dad or how her mom died from me," said Number-Six.

"Thank you," said Noah.

On the planet, Apollo and the others worked for an hour before they were done cutting a hole in the screen mesh big enough for a person to crawl through. They had also cut a straight line from one wall to another. On one side of the line that they created, Starbuck had securely anchored a rope to the wall. The hole that was made was directly in the center. When the piece of screen was lifted out, the dust was stirred up along with a harsh updraft. When the dust settled, Apollo shined his light in the hole. As he looked around, he saw a large fast moving blade.

"So what do you see?" asked Starbuck.

"Just as we expected," said Apollo. "There's a large moving blade and as we were wanting we did get over the blade's hub."

"Now let's hope that the rope I anchored to the wall will be strong enough to stop that blade," said Starbuck.

Apollo gestured towards the opposite wall of where the rope is anchored and said, "Everyone against that wall before we throw the rope into the blade. And put your helmets back on."

For a weight Apollo tied the end of the rope to the piece of metal that was cut out. When everyone was out of the way, Apollo dropped the metal through the hole. He eased it down until it was over the blade close to the hub. Once he turned loose of the rope, he backed up towards the others at a quick pace.

As the rope was getting tangled up in the blade, the slack in the rope quickly disappeared. Once the rope was taut, the rope quickly ripped through the screen mesh of the opposite side of where they were standing. Once the rope was done ripping through the screen, it had pulled on the wall strong enough for it to rip a sizable chunk out of the wall. The chunk pulled down the rope's side of the screen mesh and once everything had fallen onto the blade, one side of the blade was sheered off which stopped everything from turning. The updraft ended abruptly and the oxygen levels fell to zero. A loud alarm was heard from below followed by the sounds of slamming emergency bulkhead type doors.

Everyone waited for the sounds of the bulkhead doors to stop slamming shut before continuing down passed the blade. They traveled passed the blade for another two hundred feet before coming to another meshed screen that was eight feet by eight feet. The screen was mounted at the ceiling for an air intake to a large hexagon dining room with twelve large tables and chairs. The screen was fastened on with lightweight fasteners and when they put their weight on it, they broke through and fell from a fifteen feet height. Starbuck and one of the crewmen fell in the center of the table. Apollo and the second crewman fell on the floor beside the table.

The room was illuminated with only a rotating red light from the ceiling and when they got back on their feet, they were able to see the layout of the dining room.

Apollo only briefly looked at the décor of the room. He then shined his flashlight while looking for a way out of the room.

As Apollo looked for a door, Starbuck said, "This is only a section of the dining room."

"You're right," said Apollo. "There are no doors of any kind leading from this room which makes me think that each one of these walls are emergency bulkheads."

"The bulkheads that we triggered when we broke in," said one of the crewmen.

"Okay, spread out and search for something that can get us out of this room," said Apollo.

They searched for a short time before they heard once again the slamming of bulkheads. They stopped searching for a way out and went to the wall that they were able to hear the slamming the best. Once the slamming sounds had stopped, the wall that they were at began to move to the open position. Apollo and the other quickly moved away it.

The emergency bulkheads were designed to close rapidly during a seal breached and it had opened much slower than it had closed. Starbuck rested her hand on her gun for a quick draw and waited with anticipation with what was on the other side of the bulkhead.

As to how long it was taking the bulkhead to reopen, one of the crewmen asked, "Should we be taking cover?"

"Most likely the people or Greys that are on the other side is only here to assess the damages and not a security detail, so the threat to us is minimal," said Apollo. "So no hostile actions unless there's no other choice, Starbuck."

Before Starbuck was able to respond, the bulkhead opened up enough for the four colonial warriors and the five Greys in protective suits to see each other.

Once the Greys saw the colonial warriors, one of the Greys immediately got on his communication device and spouted out words in his language.

Apollo showed that he had no weapon in his hand and announced, "We come in peace." Each Grey grasped what he was holding as a weapon and spouted out words in their language. Apollo glanced at Starbuck and the others. "Everyone, put your hands up to show that we're not here to harm them."

Starbuck hesitated before taking her hand off of her pistol.

The Grey with the radio had exchanged a few words with whom he was talking to. When he was done, he gestured for colonial warriors to stand at a certain spot on the Grey's side of the opened bulkhead and spouted out a few words.

"Any idea of what he's saying?" asked one of the crewmen.

As the Grey repeated the words in a more agitated tone, Apollo said, "I think he's telling us to move to that spot."

The colonial warriors moved to where the Grey had pointed to. Once there, the Grey spoke again into his radio. The bulkhead was once again closed. Seconds later, a bulkhead behind the Greys began to open in the same slow manner as before.

As soon as the bulkhead began opening, Starbuck said, "Two hundred cubits that there's an armed security detail behind that bulkhead."

"The bet is not if there a security detail behind that bulkhead, but as to how large it is," said Apollo.

"I'm going to guess twenty with rifles," said Starbuck.

"We're a small invasion force of four, so I'll say ten with rifles," said Apollo.

Once the bulkhead was opened up enough the colonial warriors saw two groups of six Greys pointing rifles at them and a single grey standing between the two groups with a handheld computer. Six more Greys with rifles were standing several feet back from the main security force. The Greys weren't wearing protective suits.

Starbuck counted and said, "Eighteen with rifles and one without. One off, so I win."

"Let's hope that we get out of here for you to collect," said one of the crewmen.

As the original five Greys were removing their protective helmets, the Grey with the computer stepped closer to the colonial warriors and said something in his language.

Apollo quickly responded, "I can't understand you."

The computer picked up what Apollo said and once the words were analyzed, it repeated what Apollo said in the Grey's language.

The Grey pressed a combination of buttons on the computer and spoke again. This time the colonial warriors heard the computer translating, "The air is safe to remove your helmets."

Once their helmets were off, Apollo said, "I apologize for the way that we entered; however, we couldn't find any other way in, and it was important to make contact with you."

After the computer translated what Apollo said, the Grey spoke again. A moment later the colonial warriors heard the computer asking, "You came here from the surface? How?"

"Yes, we found an exhaust stack and the shaft to that stack brought us here," said Apollo.

"Are there others," asked the Grey.

"There are two more on the surface," said Apollo. "They're standing watch at the stack. My name is Capt. Lee Adama. I realize that by us breaking in must look hostile, but we only done it to talk to you. We are here on peaceful terms."

"If you are here on peaceful terms then you won't have a problem with removing your weapons from your side and dropping them onto the floor," said the Grey.

Apollo looked at Starbuck and said, "Everyone, drop your weapons on the floor." Starbuck only complied with Apollo's order when Apollo gave her a look as if to say, "This is not the time for that."

Once the colonial warriors' weapons were on the floor, the Grey pressed a button on his computer. He then faced the ones with the rifles and shouted out a command. Twelve of the eighteen snapped to attention and marched away. The Grey pressed the button on his computer again and spoke, "Come with me."

The Grey turned and walked away without waiting for a response. Apollo looked at Starbuck in an uncertain manner before following the Grey while carrying his helmet. Starbuck and the other two followed Apollo while carrying their helmets. The remaining six Grey's with rifles followed the colonial warriors.

The colonial warriors looked at the soundings as they followed the Grey through several corridors and down eight levels. As they were getting closer to where they were going Greys with more human features were being seen.

After walking for a few more minutes, the Grey led them into a large white room with no windows of any kind. Four white benches that could seat six sat in the middle of the room. Two more white benches of the same size ran against each of the three walls without a door.

After entering the room, the Grey gestured to the seats and said, "Someone will be here shortly. Make yourselves comfortable while you wait."

Before the Grey was able to leave, Starbuck commented, "The one who designed this room must not believe in adding color."

"Colors are impure, and can corrupt the mind," said the Grey.

Starbuck said in a patronizing tone, "Right."

The Grey ignored Starbuck comment and walked out of the room. The door was closed and locked behind him.

The two crewmen walked around the room. After a second of roaming, one of them said, "This room has to be some kind of holding cell.

"You just now figuring that out?" asked Starbuck.

"We came in peace, though," said the crewman.

"If the situation was reverse, we would do the exact same thing," said Apollo. He then sat down. "Anyway we might be waiting for a while so we might as well get comfortable." As the others were taking their seats, the door opened again and a twenty-eight-year-old woman who greatly appeared more human than a Grey stepped through the door. "I'm wrong about the wait."

Everyone stood up again and as the woman stepped up, she said, "All of you are Humpurist."

Apollo looked at her in a confused manner and said, "We're humans."

The woman grinned and said, "Humpurist is our word for pure human. As you can most likely tell, I'm not a pure human. I'm equally mixed with the Hominid DNA." The woman saw the confusion in the colonial warriors' face. "Hominid is what we call ourselves. Anyway my name is Catalina-sixteen."

Starbuck looked at her in a curious manner and asked, "Your last name is sixteen?"

Catalina slightly laughed and said, "No. I am a clone of the original Catalina and every twenty years another clone of Catalina is created. So I'm the sixteenth generation since the original Catalina was born. I have the original Catalina's memories up to the age of seven. Catalina was of that age when the DNA was abstracted from her and I was brought to life at that age also. Having the original Catalina's memories is also why I know English. Catalina's mom taught it to her."

"What's English?" asked one of the crewmen.

"That's what Earth humans call the language that we speak," said Starbuck.

Catalina looked at Starbuck in a curious manner and asked, "You're not from Earth?"

"We're not," said Apollo. "We are from the twelve colonies of Kobol and we are in search for the planet Earth… our thirteenth colony." Catalina looked at Apollo in a skeptical manner. "We have reason to believe that your people have the information we need to find Earth. That's why we're here. I'm Capt. Lee Adama." He then introduced the others.

"I'll admit that my knowledge of Earth is very limited, and although I have only the Catalina's memories from the age of seven, I am certain that Earth is no colony," said Catalina.

"Earth was originally a colony, and we strongly suspect that Earth had been struck by catastrophic disasters during the early develop of that colony," Apollo began. "These disasters had thrown the humans on Earth into a more primitive existence along with causing them to lose the knowledge of their true origin."

"You say that you came here looking for Earth, but it seems that you know more about Earth than what is in our records," said Catalina.

"A year ago, we found a drifting ship belonging to your people…" Apollo was able to get out.

"You must be talking about the Hominid Empire, because we don't have any ships," said Catalina. "In fact we have been prisoners to our underground cities for about a hundred and thirty years."

"You're not part of the Empire?" asked Starbuck.

Catalina shook her head and said, "We were at one time, but not now."

"What happened," asked Starbuck.

"Over a thousand years ago the Hominid Empire was fast becoming sterile," Catalina began. "As the Empire went out in search for a way to stop sterility the Empire discovered Earth and her inhabitants. The humans on Earth are fertile and according to our scrolls humans are somehow related to the Hominids; however, I'm not certain how that came about. Anyway, the Empire began abducting humans from Earth in order to find the secret in stopping sterility and to help populate the Hominid Empire. That's how the mother of the original Catalina came to be among the Hominids. From the beginning, there were small to medium size groups that didn't like the idea of the Empire abducting humans. A hundred and forty years ago that long debated subject of ending abduction turned into a civil war among the Hominids. As you most likely deduced, the war left the surface of this planet inhabitable. The Hominid Empire filled their ships with as many as they could and fled the planet in search for a new home. The Hominids who were left behind built these underground cities. Most likely the Hominid Empire doesn't even know that we survived. Now, as you were about to say, Capt. Adama?"

Apollo thought for a second before saying, "Oh, ah, on that drifting ship, most likely belonging to the Hominid Empire, we found seven genetic duplicates… human clones who were from Earth…"

Catalina again interrupted, "The Empire is still abducting people from Earth?"

"They are; however, we have evidence that they'd changed their practice," said Apollo. "They are still abducting humans, but after taking what they need to create clones, they're releasing them with memory gabs of their abductions. Anyway, those clones we found were in stasis for ten years. We were able to revive them and the information that we do have on Earth is from them. Unfortunately what we don't have is Earth's location. We came here hoping that you can point us to Earth."

"I do not know if we have the location of Earth in our records, but before I go searching for it, I would like to know how did the humans of the twelve colonies of Kobol find us," said Catalina.

"More than twenty-four hours ago, we found an abandon observatory space station that once belonged to the Hominid Empire before your civil war," Apollo began. "The captain of that station attempted to erase the data from their computers before it was abandoned, but we were able to restore some of its data. The data that we retrieve led us to this planet."

Catalina thought for a second before saying, "I was taught of that observatory and according to our childhood lessons, that observatory was destroyed during the first battle of the civil war."

"The observatory does show signs of it being struck by weapons fire… I'm guessing from incidental fire, but it wasn't destroyed," said Apollo. "Her captain withdrew her from the battle as soon as the battle started."

"Capt. Adama, I was sent in here to find out why you are here and to determine if you and your people are a threat to us," said Catalina. "I believe you when you say that you and your people want only to find Earth. I will go and pass on what you have told me. I'll be back soon."

"Of course," said Apollo.

Catalina left the room. As the colonial warriors were sitting down, one of the crewmen asked, "I wonder if the Hominids will help us."

"Only time will tell," said Starbuck.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Earth's solar system, Cylon raiders were patrolling near Jupiter when another Grey ship entered the solar system. The raiders kept out of sight of the Grey's ship and monitored the Grey's movements and radio signals. When the Grey's signal went unanswered three times the Grey's ship began to leave the system. One of the Cylon raiders shadowed the Grey ship as it was leaving.

In the Grey's underground city, Apollo and the other waited for an hour before Catalina and the Grey's sovereign, Alchita, had walked in. Alchita was a Grey with no signs of human trait.

The colonial warriors stood up. As Catalina and Alchita stepped up, Catalina said, "Capt. Adama, this is our sovereign, Alchita. He is unable to speak English, so I'll have to translate."

"Tell him that it's nice to meet him," said Apollo. Catalina translated what was said.

Alchita made a greeting gesture and said several words.

Catalina translated, "Capt. Adama, we do have the location of Earth in our database; however, we would like your humans' help in exchange for that information."

Starbuck asked before Apollo was able to respond, "What do you need from us?"

Apollo glanced at Starbuck as Catalina said, "Our scientists have formulated a compound that is supposed to neutralize the radiation, purify the air and restore our planet. Unfortunately the neutralizer must be administered in the upper atmosphere and we don't have a delivery system to get it there."

"You want us to release the compound for you," said Apollo.

"Yes," said Catalina.

"Catalina-sixteen…" Apollo began.

"You may call me Catalina," she said.

"Okay," said Apollo. "Catalina, I would like to say yes on my people releasing the compound, but I don't have the authority to make that decision. That decision must be approved by the commander."

Catalina and Alchita exchanged dialog before Catalina responded to Apollo. "You are in command of this expedition, are you not, Capt. Adama?"

Apollo looked at Catalina is a skeptical manner and said in a cautious tone, "I am."

"Alchita would like for you to stay here as a guest of the Hominids as Lt. Thrace and the others take me and Dr. Cheywhin to see your commander," said Catalina.

"Why do you want Capt. Adama to stay?" Starbuck quickly asked.

Before Catalina had a chance to respond, Apollo said, "They think I'd be less expendable and therefore a more of an insurance to the Hominids that we're not up to no good." Catalina grinned and nodded. "And to show good faith on part of the humans, I have no quarrels with staying behind. However, who's Dr. Cheywhin?"

"He's the leading scientist on working on a way to restore our planet," said Catalina. Catalina then exchanged a few words with Alchita. When she and Alchita were done, Catalina faced Apollo. "Before we proceed, Capt. Apollo, Alchita would like to know if you would like to relocate to a more pleasurable surroundings."

"I would," said Apollo.

Catalina grinned and exchanged a few more words with Alchita. When she was done, she said, "Everyone can follow me." As everyone were walking into the corridor, Catalina continued to say, "English is not very well known among the major population of the Hominids; however, there are a few who knows the language. So you don't feel too much like an outsider, Capt. Adama, I'll take you to a recreation facility that the Hominids who do speak English frequent."

"When we first arrived, a Hominid spoke to us by using a translator," said Apollo. "If you show me how to use one of those, I should be good to speak to anyone."

"There are only a few translators, and I'm afraid that the people who have them, won't part with one even for a short time," said Catalina.

Catalina led the four colonel warriors down six more levels and through a few corridors before entering a large room. The room was moderately crowded with Greys engrossed in several recreational activities raging from creating art to playing games. Some of the Greys showed no signs of having human DNA mixed with them while others were like Catalina who appeared more human than Grey. Most; however, appeared somewhere between the two extremes in varying degrees.

Catalina led them midway through the room before an eight-year-old girl who had features much like Catalina stepped up with a drawing that she had just completed and said in the Grey's language, "Look what I did."

Catalina glanced at the colonial warriors for a second before she answered her in English, "That's great, Catty."

Catty looked at Catalina in a curious manner and responded in English herself, "Why are you talking in English?"

"Because we have guests that can only speak English and it's impolite to talk in a language that they can't understand," said Catalina. "Also by us speaking to where they can understand us, they know that we're not trying to conceal anything."

Catty nodded and said, "I understand." She glanced at the colonial warriors. "Who are they?"

Catalina pointed out the colonial warriors to Catty. She then continued to say as she gestured towards Catty, "Everyone, this is Catalina-Seventeen. She goes by Catty. I even went by Catty before the age of eighteen."

"I thought you and Catty were related in someway," said Starbuck.

Catalina grinned and said, "Twenty-years ago, I was the one who was in here drawing pictures when I wasn't in class."

"I know someone else who loves drawing pictures," said Starbuck.

"Is that someone your son or daughter?" asked Catty.

Apollo chuckled. Starbuck hit Apollo on the arm before saying, "No. She's just someone I know. Her name is Kim and she's fifteen."

"Catty, why don't you go and draw me another lovely picture," said Catalina.

"Can I stay with you?" asked Catty. "I promise to stay out of the way."

"You can't this time, Catty," said Catalina. "Oh and Catty, you'll need to know that I'll be going away for a day or two so you'll be staying with Catalina-fifteen until I return."

"Where are you going?" asked Catty.

"I'll be leaving with these people," said Catalina.

"What will you be doing?" asked Catty.

"I don't know for certain, but these people might be able to help us clean the air outside," said Catalina. "Dr. Cheywhin and I are going to go and talk to their boss to find out one way or the other."

"Will I be able to play outside?" asked Catty.

"I'm hoping," said Catalina.

"I hope so too," said Catty.

Catalina smiled and said, "Come and give me a hug." Catty grinned and gave Catalina a hug. After the hug, Catalina kissed Catty on the head. "Now you need to go back and draw some more."

"Okay, bye," said Catty.

As Catty was skipping away, Apollo asked, "Are you Catty's guardian?"

Catalina smiled and said, "I am and when I'm working, Catalina-fifteen, Catalina-fourteen or someone I trust watches her until my shift is over. On few occasions; however, Catty had assisted me while I worked. My job is environmental system analyst."

"Isn't that bizarre to be a parent… or guardian to Catty?" said one of the crewmen.

"Why would it be bizarre?" asked Catalina.

"Even though Catty is a child and you are an adult, you both are the same person in a way," said the crewman. "So you're actually caring for a younger version of yourself."

"Other than not giving birth to Catty, I don't see any difference between raising Catty and anyone of you raising a child," said Catalina. "As for Catty and I being the same person between birth and the age of seven, I think it gives me an edge on how to care for her. I'm also sterile… a condition I inherited from the original Catalina, so for me this is my only way to be a parent."

"You said that one Catalina is created every twenty years," said one of the crewmen.

"That's correct," said Catalina.

"You must have a store room of DNA samples of the original Catalina for the hominids to do that, but eventually that supply room will go bare at some point," said the crewman.

"Originally there were two hundred samples of all hominids stored," said Catalina. "Most of the samples are of children between the age of six and nine. That gives us two hundred generations to find a more permanent solution of reproducing."

"Is all hominids sterile?" asked Starbuck.

"Not all, but most are," said Catalina. "The good news is that when we clone someone who was or is fertile, that clone remains fertile, so not every hominid is a clone." Catalina gestured in a certain direction. "Anyway, the ones I want everyone to meet are over there, so follow me."

"Is there any reason why hominids prefer to clone children over adults?" asked Apollo as they started walking.

"When a clone wakes up for the first time a child accepts the changes to his or her environment along other changes faster than an adult would," said Catalina. "And as I said, I have the original Catalina's memories up to the age of seven and I remember running through fields of tall grass and feeling the warmth of the sun on my face. So I think it is easier to tell a child that she or he can no longer go outside and play than it to explain to an adult as to how we ended up in an underground city. Also as our technologies advances, it's easier to teach those advances to the children than it is to re-teach the adults."

"That makes sense," said Apollo as Starbuck was figuring something out in her head."

"The original Catalina lived more than three hundred years ago, didn't she?" asked Starbuck.

"She did," said Catalina. "She died at the age of ninety-three."

"Can you expect to live to the age of ninety-three?" asked one of the crewmen.

"Around there," said Catalina. "Not including accidental death, the youngest clone of Catalina died at the age of eighty-nine and the oldest one was ninety-six."

"So you can expect to live for another seventy years," said the crewman.

"Sixty-five years at least," said Catalina.

"Catalina, your people must have had the DNA samples stored in a safe place for it to survive a nuclear war," said Starbuck.

"Underground facilities are much easier to maintain a constant temperature so even before the civil war, all DNA samples were stored in underground facilities," said Catalina. "Also before the civil war, abstracting DNA samples to store in those facilities were mandatory in most cities. The people who survived the war came up with a way to expand on our underground facilities and make them into cities."

"Can you move between cities," asked Apollo.

"We have a rail transportation system that takes people from city to city," said Catalina as she and the others were stepping up to a group that could speak English. She then introduced everyone to one another.

Catalina explained to the group what was going on and when she was done, Catalina, Starbuck and the two crewmen left the recreational room.

Catalina led the three colonial warriors through the winding corridors and down three more levels before entering a laboratory belonging to Dr. Cheywhin. Dr. Cheywhin was a Grey and his back was towards the door as he was attempting to work through a formula. When he heard the four walking in, he turned to look. Once he saw Catalina he said in the Grey's language, "I was told to be expecting you, Catalina and the three who are with you." Starbuck stared at the formula as Dr. Cheywhin put his marker down. "Give me a second to get the documents and samples that I need and I'll be right with you."

Catalina nodded and then told the colonial warriors, "He'll be ready to go in a second."

As Dr. Cheywhin gathered what he wanted to take with him, Starbuck continued to stare at the formula. One of the crewmen noticed as to how focused Starbuck was at the board and asked, "Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Starbuck. "It's just that, that formula looks familiar."

Starbuck's and the crewmen's attentions were drawn to Dr. Cheywhin when he spoke in the Grey's language, "I'm ready to go."

After Catalina repeated what Dr. Cheywhin had said, they left the lab.

Once in the corridor, Starbuck asked, "How do we get out of this underground city and up to the surface?"

Catalina gestured for Starbuck to wait and repeated Starbuck's question to Dr. Cheywhin. After Dr. Cheywhin answered, Catalina said, "There is an exit to the surface at one of our oldest cities, city of Makee and Makee is a six-hour trip by rail."

"So we get to experience your transportation system," one of the crewmen commented.

"You will," said Catalina. "Just think of it as a learning experience on how we live and get around."

"That's one way to look at it," said the crewman.

5:35 P. M., in Beth's hometown, Beth had stepped into the police station. Once inside every cop who knew her was greeting her.

When Beth didn't see Spence she asked one of the policemen, "Hey, where's Spence?"

"He's in the locker room changing clothes," said the officer. "Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

Beth nodded and said, "If you don't mind." The officer grinned and nodded. He then stepped towards the locker room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said the officer as he was walking away.

Beth waited a few minutes before Spence was walking up in his street clothes. Beth saw him as he stepped up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Beth. She gave Spence a kiss. The officers who saw the kiss made a whooping noise. Beth smiled as she glanced at the officers before she continued to say. "I got my new light khaki Grand Cherokee and I couldn't wait to show it to you. I figured this was a good time to show you since your shift was ending. And we do need to meet Eric at the motel so I thought we could drive there from here." Beth noticed that Spence's facial expression showed more apathetic than anything. "What's the matter?"

Spence shook her head and said, "Nothing. Well, I'm done here if you want me to look at you Jeep."

Beth stared at Spence in a curious manner for a brief moment before walking towards the exit. As they were walking, Beth asked, "So how was your day?"

"It was fine," said Spence. "How was yours?"

"My day was good," said Beth.

"You must be tired after working a double shift from ten last night," said Spence.

Beth slightly leaned against Spence and said, "I am. You may have to hold me up."

Spence put his arm around Beth, but Beth felt as though Spence's heart wasn't in it. Beth glanced at Spence, but decided not to inquire what was going on.

Seconds later, Beth was leading Spence up to her new vehicle. As they were walking around the vehicle, Beth asked, "So what do you think about it?"

Spence said in an apathetic manner, "It's nice."

"Okay, what's up with you?" Beth demanded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spence.

"Spence, you're acting a little distant from me," said Beth. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

"You didn't piss me off," said Spence.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Beth.

"Beth, there's nothing wrong," Spence insisted. Beth just crossed her arms and gave him an inquisitive look for him to spill it. "I swear there's nothing wrong." Beth just continued to look at him in an inquisitive manner. "Beth, my job is good. I'm dating a beautiful woman… a doctor who is able to afford to go out and buy brand new vehicles, so what could be wrong?"

Beth looked at Spence in a curious manner and asked, "Are you upset that I'm able to afford to buy a new Grand Cherokee?"

"Why would I be upset over that?" asked Spence.

"That's my question to you," said Beth.

"Beth, I'm glad that you are able to buy new vehicles," said Spence.

"How come I get the feeling that you would be more excited if I bought one of the used vehicles that you were telling me about," said Beth.

"You're able to buy new vehicles so why should you buy a used vehicle when you don't have to," said Spence. "I'm lucky to afford to buy a used vehicle more than three years old, but you're a doctor. You're probably making two to three times more than what I'm making."

"I see what's going on," said Beth. Spence just gave Beth a curious look. "You're not upset that I bought the new vehicle. You're upset that I make more money than you. I never pegged you as being a sexist."

Spence said in an unconvincing manner, "I'm not upset that you make more money than me."

"You didn't sound very convincing," said Beth.

"I'm not a sexist, Beth," said Spence. "I don't care when a woman makes more money than men."

"Then why are you acting distant from me?" asked Beth.

Spence sighed and said, "Fine. The truth is that I like you. I think of you from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep. Dating you is great, but I'm scared to allow myself to fall in love with you."

"Okay… I have to say that I still don't understand what's going on," said Beth.

"Beth, I can't afford to buy you new cars, expensive jewelry, trips to Europe…" Spence was able to get out.

"I'm not asking for any of those things," said Beth.

"Not yet, but people tend to associate with people of there own social status," said Spence.

Beth looked at Spence in a curious manner and said, "I need you to clarify that statement."

"You have money and I don't," said Spence. "It's only matter of time before you get bored with me and find someone who also has money."

"After four days you and I are still getting to know each other, so I'm going to hold in the extent of the rage that I'm feeling right now." Beth pointed her figure at him as she continued to say in an agitated tone, "However, you are a jerk. I like you. I can care less about how much… or how little money you make. So if I end this relationship it will be because you went from being jerk to a complete asshole."

"If this is you holding in your rage, I hate to see when you're not holding it in," said Spence.

"My only thought while signing the papers to buy my Jeep is that I couldn't wait to show it to you," said Beth. "Meanwhile, your thoughts were, when will I get bored with you; so yes, this is me holding back my rage."

"I'm sorry, Beth," said Spence. "I just assumed…"

"I know what you assumed and if I was that person, I would have accepted Ryan's marriage proposal," said Beth.

"Again, I'm sorry," said Spence. "Please forgive me."

"Do I appear to you as a woman who needs a man to buy me expensive gifts?" asked Beth.

"No." Spence took Beth's hand before saying again. "Beth, please forgive me."

"I'm not one to have casual relationships," said Beth. "I won't date anyone unless I feel that it can lead into something more than casual dating. You can ask Brandon."

Spence grinned and said, "I believe you. The thought I was having about you breaking up with me because I didn't have any money was a stupid thought."

"Yes, it was," said Beth. "I'm not that kind of person."

"I see that," said Spence. He then hesitantly gave Beth a kiss. Beth allowed the kiss and it lasted a few seconds. After the kiss, Beth just stared at Spence in an uncertain manner. Spence gestured towards the Jeep before continuing. "I do like your Jeep. You picked out a great color."

Beth grinned and shook her head before saying, "Thanks for attempting to salvage this moment."

"Honest, I really do like it," said Spence. "I can't wait to ride in it. We can even leave my car here as we meet Eric at the motel."

Beth continued to grin and gave Spence a heartfelt hug. When the hug ended a few seconds later, Beth said, "We should probably get going so we're not late."

Spence grinned and asked, "You mind if I drive the Jeep?"

Beth grinned and said, "Now that was the response that I was originally expecting from you."

"So can I?" asked Spence. Beth pulled out her keys from her purse and hand them to Spence. Spence smiled. "Thanks."

Beth smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Oh, I have that taser gun," said Spence. "It's in the trunk of my car."

"I'll get it when we come back this way," said Beth. She then walked to the passenger's side.

The ride to the motel took ten minutes. After Spence parked the Jeep at the motel, Beth gazed around the parking lot without attempting to get out. After a few seconds of looking she said, "I don't know what kind of car Eric drives. Do you?"

"He drives a blue ford… a four-door," said Spence. "He's not here yet though."

Beth looked at her watch and said, "He has seven minutes before he's late."

"He'll be here," said Spence. "He's real curious to know what's going on."

"Well, we can't tell him anything," said Beth.

"We could tell him what you told Tiffany," said Spence.

"If you as a cop thought that your father was involved with a suspected terrorist what would you do?" asked Beth.

"Most likely I would try to prove it one way or another," said Spence.

"You would also confront her about it too, wouldn't you?" asked Beth.

"If I had enough evidence, I might," said Spence.

"Well, I may not be fond of Newbury, but I don't want to see him hurt," said Beth. "I don't want to take a chance that he'll confront Belinda with or without adequate evidence. So please don't say anything about terrorists bringing down the plane."

"Okay, you win," said Spence. He then leaned over and gave Beth a passionate kiss that last a few seconds. "So what are your plans after we're done here?"

"I'm going home and going to bed," said Beth.

Spence grinned and asked, "Care for some company?"

"Spence, sweetie, I'm going to sleep as soon as I get home," said Beth. "You're welcome to join me, but I'll be kicking you out if you keep me awake. You might be better off calling someone and go out and shoot pool."

"You would be okay for me to go out without you?" asked Spence.

"Of course; I trust you," said Beth. "Just don't get too drunk and come knocking on my door during the night."

"Wyatt called me earlier and left a voice mail for me to call him," said Spence. "Three out of five times when he calls me, it's to talk me into going bar hopping with him."

"See, you have someone to go out with," said Beth. "You should give your brother a call."

"What? Now?" asked Spence.

"Eric's not here yet, so you might as well," said Beth.

"Okay, I'll call him and find out what he wants," said Spence as he was getting his phone.

After he dialed the number, there was a few seconds of silence before Wyatt answered, "Spence, I'm glad you called me back."

"So what's up?" asked Spence.

"There's a card game tonight at my house and I thought you might be interested," said Wyatt.

"Who's all going to be there?" asked Spence. Wyatt gave a list of four people. "Okay. I'm in."

"The game starts in an hour," said Wyatt.

"Start without me if I'm not there by then," said Spence.

"Okay," said Wyatt. "Bye."

As Spence was putting his phone up, Beth asked, "So what you and Wyatt are doing?"

"I'm going to his house and play poker," said Spence.

As Beth grinned and shook her head, she said, "I don't think I met a cop yet that didn't play poker."

"As long as it's a friendly game, I don't see the harm in it," said Spence.

"I agree with you," said Beth. Beth then gave Spence a kiss. "Good luck tonight."

Spence grinned and said, "Thanks."

"How long do those games usually last?" asked Beth.

"It usually breaks up around midnight, but it has last as long as three in the morning," said Spence.

"My body got used to a few hours sleep during medical school so after seven hours of sleep I'm going to be wide awake again," said Beth. "If you want and if you're not too drunk, call me when your game breaks up… don't call me before midnight though."

Spence grinned and said, "Okay, after midnight, I'll call you."

Beth looked at her watch and asked, "Okay, where is Newbury?"

Spence looked at his watch and said, "It's not even six yet."

"It will be soon," said Beth. "Is Newbury normally on time for his shifts?"

Spence looked at Beth in a curious manner and said, "Since I've been working at the precinct, he has."

Beth saw the look she was getting and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a punctual person, aren't you?" said Spence.

"I do my best to be punctual, but at times things like heavy traffic might keep me from arriving on time," said Beth.

Spence grinned and said, "I bet that you can't stand to be late for anything and that's why you live so close to the hospital."

Beth said as if to defend herself, "Being late for something is kind of like a broken promise. I mean being scheduled to arrive or start work at a certain time is an unstated promise and I do my best not to be late for anything." Spence just stared at Beth with a smirk on his face. "Okay, Alicia has already told me how weird I am so you can stop looking at me like that."

Instead of turning away, Spence leaned over and gave Beth a passionate kiss. They ended the kiss when they heard a car driving passed the Jeep. When they looked, Spence saw that it was Eric and said, "He's here."

Beth looked at her watch and said, "He's two minutes late."

As Spence was opening his door, he said, "I know not to be fashionably late around you."

Beth just grinned at Spence as she was getting out of the Jeep.

Eric parked his car several spot away from Beth's Jeep. Once Eric and Haley were out of the car, Haley was picking up their three-year-old son to be carried.

Beth and Spence were stepping up to Eric and Haley before they had a chance to get far from the car. Eric introduced everyone to each other. Eric continued to say after the introductions were done, "We would have been here sooner, but Haley's mom was visiting when I got home and…"

"Eric, I'm sure Spence and Beth don't need an explanation as to why we weren't here sooner," said Haley.

Spence looked at Beth and said only to screw with her, "I know I don't need an explanation."

Beth caught Spence's tone and gave him a smirk.

Eric saw the smirk and said in an uncertain manner, "Okay… well anyway, follow me, everyone."

A minute later, Eric stepped up to his dad's motel room and knock on the door. Once Richard had opened the door and saw Spence and Beth with Eric and Haley, he looked at Eric and said while standing in the entryway, "I see that you're scared to come with no witnesses."

"My friends are not here as witnesses per se…" said Eric.

"It's fine, Eric," said Richard. "You could have brought ten more people with you. Hell you could've brought your entire precinct and I wouldn't have mind. I'm just glad you came."

Eric smirked and shook his head. He then gestured towards Spence, "Anyway, this is Spence. He's a fellow officer at the precinct." Richard and Spence shook hands and said their greetings. Eric gestured towards Beth. "This is Spence's girlfriend, Beth."

Beth held out her hand to shake hands and said, "It's nice to meet you, Col. Newbury."

As he was shaking Beth's hand, he said, "You can call me Richard." Beth was in a vision and when he saw her in a trance he said in a concerned manner, "Beth! Beth, are you okay? Beth!"

"Stop yelling, Pop," said Eric. "Beth is fine."

"She's not fine," said Richard. "She's having a seizure."

"Believe me, she not," said Eric.

Haley stared into Beth's eyes and asked, "Why is she frozen like that if she's not seizing."

Before anyone was able to say anything Beth came out of her vision. Richard saw her moving and asked in a concerned manner, "Are you okay, honey."

Beth smiled and said, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, because you had a seizure," said Richard.

"It wasn't a seizure, Col. Newbury," said Beth.

"Call me Richard," he said, "and if you didn't have a seizure why were you motionless for a few seconds."

"It was only a few seconds?" Beth asked in almost disbelief. Richard just nodded. "Well, can we come in? I'll try to explain."

"Of course," said Richard. "Everyone come in." As everyone stepped in Richard held out his hands for Jack. "Haley, do you mind if I hold my grandson."

"Not at all," said Haley. She then handed Jack to Richard. Jack was quiet, but curious.

Beth gazed around the room and saw that Richard was alone. She then commented, "You're by yourself." Richard looked at Beth in a curious manner. "Eric was saying that a woman named Belinda was staying with you, but I see you're by yourself."

Richard continued to look at Beth in a curious manner and said, "Belinda went out to meet friends." Richard saw Beth giving Eric a shrug. "Is there something going on here?"

"Since Belinda is not here, I'm going to come out with it," said Eric. "Pop, I have a bad feeling about Belinda and you should not get involve with her."

"Ah, so that's why everyone is here," said Richard.

"I was under the impression that Eric wanted to patch things up with you," said Haley. "Eric, is that not the reason why we're here?"

"Patching things up with dad is part of the reasons," said Eric.

"Eric, if you want to talk and clear the air between us, that's fine, but if you're here to stick your nose where it doesn't belong then you wasted your time coming here," said Richard. "Now the subject between me and Belinda is closed."

"Okay, Pop," said Eric.

Beth raised her hand and asked, "I don't mean to interrupt, but Richard, is okay if I use the restroom?"

"Of course; help yourself," said Richard.

"Thanks," said Beth. Beth stepped into the bathroom and after shutting the door, she attempted to get a vision by touching things.

Everyone was quiet once Beth had stepped into the restroom. Spence broke the silence by asking, "Richard, where all have you been stationed?"

Richard went through a good size list. When he was done he asked, "So what's the truth with Beth? Does she get seizures?"

Spence shook his head and said, "Beth doesn't get seizures."

"Then why did she freeze the way she did?" asked Richard.

Before Spence was able to make up an answer, Beth opened the door. As she was stepping out, Spence said, "Beth, Richard is still curious to know why you momentarily froze."

"I get memory flashes," said Beth. "They're kept under control, but on rare occasions certain things, such as shaking hands with a person I just met, will trigger one."

Richard looked at Beth in a skeptical manner for a brief moment before asking, "Bad memories? Like with post traumatic stress syndrome?"

Beth shook her head and said, "I don't have post traumatic stress syndrome, and the memory flashes I get aren't bad memories… well a few can be, but most of them aren't."

"Do these memory flashes interfere with your daily life?" asked Richard.

Beth shook her head and said, "Not at all."

"Do you work?" asked Richard.

Beth nodded and said, "I'm a surgical intern at the university hospital."

"You're a doctor?" asked Richard. Beth just nodded. "And your memory flashes don't hinder you as you operate on people?"

Beth shook her head and said, "Not at all. Prior to any operation I eliminate any trigger that would cause a memory flash. And my supervisors know about them, so they let me do what I need to do so a memory flash doesn't get triggered during an operation."

"Interesting," said Richard.

Beth noticed how quiet Jack was being. As Beth shook Jack's hand she said, "You're a very quiet young man."

"He's sleepy, otherwise he wouldn't be quiet," said Haley.

Beth grinned and as she rubbed Jack's back she said, "I'm ready for a nap myself." She then faced Eric. "In fact, I've been awake for twenty-four hours, so I really do need to be going."

"Of course," said Eric. "Thanks for meeting us here."

"No problem." Beth faced Richard again and as she stuck out her hand she said, "It was nice meeting you, Richard."

Richard grinned and asked, "You won't have another memory flash if I shake your hand again?"

Beth grinned and said, "It could, but the chance of that is very low?"

"In that case," said Richard. He then shook her hand. "Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Beth.

Jack caught Beth by surprised when he said, "Night-night."

Beth smiled at Jack and said, "Night-night, Sweetie," She then turned towards Haley. "Goodnight, Haley. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Haley.

Spence reached out to shake Richard's hand. They both said, "Goodnight."

As Beth and Spence were walking towards the door, Eric said, "Haley, I'm going to walk Spence and Beth to their vehicle."

"Eric, I'm sure they don't need an escort," said Haley.

"Haley, I'll be back in a minute," said Eric.

"Fine," said Haley.

Once Beth, Spence and Eric were outside, Eric said, "Beth, I know you got a vision earlier with my dad. What did you see?"

"Nothing related to Belinda," said Beth. "I also tried to get a vision when I went to the bathroom, but I didn't get anything."

"What did you see though?" asked Eric.

"I think it was an argument between you and your father over your mother's health," said Beth.

"I know what it was about," said Eric.

"Eric, I also saw a short segment of your father weeping over a gravestone," said Beth. "I heard him say, 'I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing.'"

"So he does regret his decision," Eric commented.

"He's regretting something," said Beth. "Anyway, I need to be going."

"Beth, thanks for coming here and attempting to do this," said Eric.

"You're welcome," said Beth. "Bye."

Eric just waved. As Beth and Spence were walking towards the Jeep, Spence said, "I thought that was a good lie you told Richard."

"It wasn't lie," said Beth. Spence gave Beth a confused look. "I told him that it was a memory flash and it was; however, it was from Richard's life and not mine. Also prior to an operation I do touch things in order to eliminate any trigger that would cause me to have a vision."

"How come I get the feeling that you're good about deceiving someone without actually lying to a person?" Spence commented.

Beth gave Spence a dubious smile and said, "I don't know why you get that feeling."

Spence grinned and said, "Yeah, I wonder." He then gave Beth a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

In the Grey's underground city, Apollo was getting a tour of the city. In the seven hours that he was there, he was introduced to over a hundred Greys. Only a few of them; however, appeared as though they had no human traits.

Cmdr. Adama hadn't heard from Apollo and his team for several hours and was worried that something went wrong. Instead of sending out another team to find them, he recruited Kim to astral project to them.

Kim's astral projecting spirit had been following Apollo and the Greys he was with for a few minutes. After she felt that she had saw enough she said, "Okay, you're not in any danger. But where's Starbuck?" Kim closed her eyes and concentrated on going to Starbuck. Once Kim opened her eyes, she saw that Starbuck was aboard a Raptor along with four other colonial warriors and two Greys.

Kim's attention was drawn to Starbuck, when she said, "Prepare for FTL jump in ten seconds."

Dr. Cheywhin said something in the Grey's language, but before Catalina translated Kim said, "I don't know why Apollo and you guys are separated, but you guys are safe too." Kim then concentrated to wake up.

In Cmdr. Adama's quarters, Cmdr. Adama, Kyra and Seth were standing close to Kim as she woke up.

Kyra saw Kim moving and asked, "Where you able to see what's going on, Kim?"

Kim nodded as she said, "They're all okay. Apollo is with a group of Greys; except some of the Greys look more like us than a Grey."

"Is Starbuck with him?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim shook her head and said, "She, four warriors and two Greys are on a Raptor."

Kim was interrupted by a call over the speaker, "Cmdr. Adama, Col, Tigh, please report to CIC."

As Kim was getting on her feet, Cmdr. Adama said, "Kim, thank you for your assistants."

"I like helping when I can," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama grinned and said, "It shows, but it's still polite to show my gratitude when you help."

Kim nodded. She then said, "Cmdr. Adama, one of the Greys who's with Starbuck looks more like us than a Grey."

Cmdr. Adama nodded and said, "Thanks for the information. Kyra; Seth, we're done here."

"Yes, Commander," Kyra and Seth said.

As everyone walked out of Cmdr. Adama's quarters Kyra said, "Seth; Kim, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving…"

Kim grinned and said, "That's what happens when you're eating for two."

Kyra grinned and continued to say, "And I want to go to the Galactica's mess hall before we leave."

Seth saw on Kim's expression as if she was slightly bothered and wanted to say something. When Kim didn't Seth asked, "Is there anything wrong, Kim?" Kim just shook her head. "You look as though you have something on your mind?"

"It's just that I'm not all that hungry and I'm supposed to meet Adonis in the recreation room," said Kim.

"You can meet Adonis after we eat and return to our ship," said Kyra.

"I knew that would be your response and that's why I wasn't going to say anything about it," said Kim.

Kyra put her arm around Kim and kissed her on the side of the head. As they continued to walk, Kim took and held Kyra's hand.

Cmdr. Adama arrived to CIC before Col. Tigh and as he was walking in, he called out, "Report."

Gaeta faced Cmdr. Adama and said, "Apollo's Raptor is returning and has been cleared to land; however, Apollo is not aboard…"

Cmdr. Adama finished what Gaeta was saying, "Apollo remained on the planet, while Starbuck returns with two Greys."

Gaeta looked at Cmdr. Adama in a curious manner before responding, "Yes, sir."

"When Col. Tigh gets here, tell him to meet me in the landing bay," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Sir," said Gaeta.

Before Cmdr. Adama could to step out of CIC Col. Tigh walked in. Without any explanation, Cmdr. Adama told him, "You're with me."

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Tigh. He then followed the commander out the door.

Minutes later, Cmdr. Adama and Col. Tigh were watching as the Raptor was landing. Seconds later, the hatched opened up. Starbuck was the first one off followed by the two Grey and then the four warriors. Dr. Cheywhin was carrying a good size carrying case.

Cmdr. Adama and Col. Tigh stepped up to them while they were only a few feet from the Raptor. Starbuck gestured towards Cmdr. Adama and said, "Catalina, this is Cmdr. Adama and behind him is Col. Tigh. Sirs, this is Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin. Dr. Cheywhin can't speak our language, but Catalina can."

"Catalina; Dr. Cheywhin, welcome to the Galactica," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Thank you Commander," said Catalina. Catalina then translated Cmdr. Adama's greetings to Dr. Cheywhin. Dr. Cheywhin showed his greetings, "Cmdr. Adama, are you related to Capt. Adama?"

"He's my son," said Cmdr. Adama. "Speaking of my son, Starbuck, why did Lee remain behind?"

Catalina had a confused expression on her face as Starbuck responded, "Sir, for show of good faith he remained behind while Catalina and Dr. Chywhin come here to request our assistance."

"What can we do for them?" asked Col. Tigh.

"I'm assuming that you're aware of our planet being uninhabitable because of radiation," said Catalina.

"We're aware of it," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Because of the radiation, we're prisoners to our underground cities," said Catalina.

"To be prisoners you must be confined to the planet," Col. Tigh commented.

Before Catalina was able to respond, Starbuck said, "Colonel, Catalina and her people are known to themselves as the Hominids and since their civil war they are no longer part of the Hominid Empire. The ship we found was from Hominid Empire. So they are prisoners to their underground cities."

Cmdr. Adama nodded and said, "Catalina, please continue."

"During the past generation, Dr. Cheywhin and a few other scientists have formulated a compound that is supposed to neutralize that radiation, purify the air and restore our planet to its original splendor," Catalina began. "Unfortunately, Cmdr. Adama; Col. Tigh, the neutralizer must be administered in the upper atmosphere and we don't have a delivery system to get it there."

"You want us to release that neutralizer for you," said Col. Tigh.

"Yes, and in exchange for your help, we'll give you the location of Earth," said Catalina.

"So you do know the location of Earth?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"The location of Earth was found in our database," said Catalina.

"If we do this and the neutralizer fails with no fault from us, do we still get the location of Earth?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Catalina.

"How long do you estimate that it will take to administer the neutralizer into the atmosphere?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Catalina gestured for Cmdr. Adama to wait and translated his question for Dr. Cheywhin to hear.

When Dr. Cheywhin answered, everyone saw a disquieting expression on Catalina's face.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Col. Tigh.

"I just been informed that the neutralizing compound is very unstable in its completed form," said Catalina. "To avoid accidents nothing should be rushed, so administering the neutralizer could take as long as several days."

"Possibly even several weeks," Col. Tigh commented.

When Catalina nodded in a humble manner, Cmdr. Adama asked, "Did you bring a sample of that compound with you?"

Catalina translated the question for Dr. Cheywhin to hear. After getting the answer, Catalina said, "Dr. Cheywhin has brought unmixed samples of the compound. He expected you to want to analyze the compound before agreeing to help."

"He thought right," said Cmdr. Adama. "Starbuck, escort our guest to Dr. Atkins' lab."

Before Starbuck was able to respond, Catalina said, "Commander, coming here has been a long trip. Can we get something to eat before we are taken to your lab?"

"Starbuck, escort our guest to the mess hall and make sure they're properly fed," said Cmdr. Adama. "You are then to take our guests to Dr. Atkins's lab in one hour. I'll inform him to expect you."

"Yes, Sir," said Starbuck. "Catalina; Dr. Cheywhin, come with me."

Catalina translated to Dr. Cheywhin before walking along side of Starbuck. As they were leaving the landing bay, Catalina commented, "Lt. Thrace, your commander called you Starbuck."

"My call sign is Starbuck," she said. "And most likely you will hear most people calling me that"

As Starbuck led the two Greys though the winding corridors, the Greys were given a curious look by everyone who passed them. After Catalina saw the seventh person looking at her in a strange manner, she comment, "I don't understand why your commander and the colonel didn't look surprise to see us, but everyone else does."

"Our mission to your planet wasn't announced, so most people wouldn't even know to even expect you," said Starbuck.

"Thinking back to your commander's expression, your commander acted as if he expected us," said Catalina.

"Cmdr. Adama and even Col. Tigh have been through a lot the past six years so they had stopped being surprise about things sometime ago," said Starbuck. "Most of the crew themselves had been kept out of circle except for need to know basis so they wouldn't have seen what Cmdr. Adama and Col. Tigh had seen."

"That sounds reasonable," said Catalina.

A few minutes later, in the mess hall, Kyra, Kim and Seth were eating their meal. Kim had stuck a bite of food in her mouth, but before she started chewing, she saw Starbuck and the two Greys with food trays.

Kyra saw the expression on Kim's face and as she turned to look, she asked, "What is it, Kim?"

Kim quickly swallowed the bite and said, "Starbuck and the two Greys are here."

Starbuck saw Kyra, Kim and Seth watching them and told Catalina, "Kim, that fifteen-year-old who likes to draw, is right over there. Come with me and I'll introduce you to her and her family."

"I didn't realize families were among the fleet," said Catalina.

"We are actually refugees," said Starbuck as they walked towards Kyra's table. "With the exception of the Galactica, the ships in the fleet are filled with civilians of all ages."

As Starbuck and the Greys stepped up, Kim said, "Hi, Starbuck. Hi… people with Starbuck."

Catalina grinned as Starbuck said, "Hi, everyone. Everyone meet Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin. Catalina, meet Kyra, Seth and Kim."

Kim quickly asked, "What about Dr. Cheywhin?"

Starbuck looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "What about him?"

"You didn't say Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin meet us; you said for only Catalina to meet us," said Kim.

"Kim, I think you over thinking what Starbuck said," said Seth.

"Kim, I said what I did because Dr. Cheywhin can't speak our language," said Starbuck.

Kim gave Seth a cocky grin and said, "I knew something was up."

"Kimberly, be nice," said Kyra.

"Anyway, Kyra; Seth, can we join you?" asked Starbuck.

"Sure, have a seat," said Kyra.

Catalina translated what was said to Dr. Cheywhin. As Starbuck and the two Greys were sitting down, Catalina said, "Kim, I understand that you like to draw."

Kim nodded and said, "I do."

"As a child, I too liked to draw, but I could never get my drawings just right," said Catalina. She then took a bite.

"Kim's actually a good artist," said Seth.

"Kim, you and Catalina have something else in common than just liking to draw," said Starbuck.

"Like what?" asked Kim. Catalina's interest was also raised.

"You both are genetic duplicates," said Starbuck.

"Kim is one of the clones from the ship that was found," said Catalina.

"So was I," said Seth.

"Are you one too, Kyra?" asked Catalina.

Kyra shook her head and said, "No. I'm from the colonies."

Catalina saw that Kim was staring at her as if she wanted to say something just before Kim asked, "Are you a hybrid between humans and Greys?"

"Please excuse Kim," said Kyra as she gave Kim a look as if to warn her. "Kim has a habit of speaking her mind and being overly curious about things."

Catalina had a confused look on her face and said, "I didn't mind being ask if I was a hybrid because I actually am. The mom of the original Catalina was abducted from Earth at the age of nineteen;—" Kim gave Kyra a cocky grin. Kyra closed her eyes and shook her head. "—however, I'm a hybrid between a human and a Hominid."

"The humans on Earth began calling the Hominids, Greys because they lack the knowledge of knowing what you're actually called," said Starbuck.

"You obviously knew of our existence to be able to tag a name on us, but I get the impression that there was no formal contact between human and Hominid," said Catalina.

"One of your ships crashed on Earth about fifty years ago…" said Seth.

"That ship was from the Hominid Empire," said Catalina. She then saw that Kim had another question on her mind and continued to say while looking at Kim. "The society I'm from had not been a part of the empire for more than a hundred and forty years." Kim just made a gesture as if her question was answered and took a bite of her food. "Anyway, Seth, what were you saying?"

Seth thought for a second before saying, "Oh, ah, after the crash, our military tried to hide it from the general population by claiming that it was a weather balloon, but the truth was leaked out. However, the government successfully convinced the majority of the population that the truth was an elaborate hoax."

"Catalina, why isn't your society part of the empire any longer?" asked Kim.

"Over a hundred and forty years, we were involved in a civil war," Catalina began. "The issue of the war was ending abductions of human from Earth. That war ended with our planet becoming a nuclear wasteland. The empire packed as many people as they could and went out in search for a new planet. The people who were left behind rebuild our cities underground and away from the radiation. Dr. Cheywhin and I are the first people from our society to leave our underground cities for more than a hundred and forty years."

Kim looked at Catalina in a confused manner and quickly said, "You said that your mom… well actually you said that the original Catalina's mom was abducted from Earth. So how is that possible?"

Catalina grinned and said, "Catalina's mom was abducted over three hundred and twenty years ago."

"When were you cloned?" asked Kim.

"I came to be twenty-one years ago and at the age of seven," said Catalina.

"How come you were cloned so long after Catalina's death?" asked Kim.

Before Catalina was able to respond to Kim's latest question, Kyra said, "Kimberly, I'm used to your barrage of interrogating questions, but Catalina's not and she may not like it."

Catalina grinned and said, "Kim's fine, Kyra. When I was young, I asked my share of questions. In fact, I'm now on the answering end of the same questions that I had once asked with Catty… my adopted daughter, so I'm used to it. Now to answer your question, Kim, ninety percent of my society reproduces through cloning and ten percent through natural reproduction. Every twenty years a clone of an original Hominid is created. I'm actually Catalina-Sixteen. Catty is Catalina-Seventeen. She's eight now."

Kim smiled and commented, "I think of Beth as being a sister, but it would be a little too weird to think of her as a mom."

Kyra grinned as Catalina asked, "Who's Beth?"

"Beth is who Kim was cloned after," said Starbuck.

"Ah, so you actually would be Beth-one," said Catalina.

Kim shook her head and said, "My and Beth's full name is Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian." Catalina looked at Kim in a curious manner. "Beth is twenty-five now and has been going by the short version of Elizabeth for nine years. I'm fifteen."

Catalina continued to look at Kim in a curious manner before saying, "So Beth is also part of the fleet."

"No, she's on Earth," said Kim.

Catalina looked at Starbuck in a confused manner and said, "I thought you're not in contact with Earth."

"We're not," said Starbuck.

"How does Kim know about Beth?" asked Catalina.

"Okay, we're not directly in contact with the people on Earth," said Starbuck.

"I'm confused," said Catalina.

"Kim has a gift that everyone in the colonies thought to be impossible to possess," said Starbuck.

Catalina glanced at Kim and asked, "What kind of gift?"

Before Starbuck was able to answer, Kim said, "I'm a psychic. I can see future and past events. I can also astral project. Beth has the same ability."

Catalina smiled and said, "I'm not familiar with what astral projecting is, but I am familiar with someone being able to see future and past events. We call it having the inner sight. There are five Hominids among my society who also have it."

Kim grinned and said, "Cool."

"Cool?" Catalina mocked as a question.

Before Kim was able to respond, Kyra said, "Kim says cool as an expression of something being delightful."

"It's an Earth expression," Seth added.

"Not anymore it's not," said Kyra. "Kim has every kid on the Solar Flare saying that."

"That expression has reached a few other ships too among the kids," said Starbuck.

Kim grinned and commented, "What can I say? I'm a trend setter."

"Well, trend setter, you have only taken two bites since Catalina, Starbuck and Dr. Cheywhin sat down, so eat," said Kyra.

Kim just gave Kyra a smirk before taking another bite. Kyra just grinned and shook her head.

Catalina had a grinned on her face as she tried to ask without amusement in her voice, "What is astral projection?"

Seth was the first to respond, "I'll answer since Kim supposed to be eating. Astral projection is the ability of someone's spirit or consciousness leaving one's body at will while in a state of meditation. Beth is physically on Earth, but spiritually she has visited Kim on numerous occasions."

"Kim and Dr. Clu-Isic are the only two who can see Beth when she visits," Starbuck added.

"I've never heard of anyone being able to do that," said Catalina.

"It's a very rare psychic ability," said Seth.

"Kim, have you ever spiritually visited Beth?" asked Catalina.

Kim said with a depressed tone, "I can only visit Beth while sleeping and dreaming. And I'm even losing that."

"But Beth is able to visit you at will?" asked Catalina.

"When Beth visits me, she meditates while holding onto an old picture of herself," said Kim. "By Beth… and even me holding a picture of someone, it helps us to be drawn to that person; except it is becoming harder for Beth to come me."

"Why's that?" asked Catalina.

"Beth thinks it's because she and I are becoming two separate individuals and that we're losing the psychic connection that we originally had towards each other," said Kim.

"In spite that you have Beth's memories ending at a certain age you and Beth are separate individuals," said Catalina. "Of course you and Beth will have similar likes and dislikes, but your personality will diverge from each other as you get older. How drastic the divergence is depends on personal experiences. That's true to you too, Seth, but since you're an adult, your personality won't diverge from the original Seth like Kim's will from Beth."

"That makes sense," said Seth.

Before anyone was able to say anything else, Dr. Cheywhin asked Catalina, "What is everyone talking about?"

Catalina grinned and recapped what was said for Dr. Cheywhin to hear. Dr. Cheywhin glanced at Kim as he was learning what was going on. Catalina saw the uneasy expression on Kim's face. When Catalina was done, she looked at Kim and said, "Dr. Cheywhin asked what we were talking about and I told him." Kim just grinned. "Lt. Thrace, is there a reason why Dr. Clu-Isic and Kim are the only two who can see Beth as she visits?"

"Kim sees Beth because of the psychic connection that Kim and Beth share, but Dr. Clu-Isic isn't human," said Starbuck. "He's an avian being known as an Eydolian. How he became part of our population is a story in itself, but every Eydolian is able to see spirits that haven't crossed over."

"Dr. Clu-Isic saw my astral projecting spirit when he first joined the fleet and thought that I was a ghost who needed his help to cross over," Kim added. Catalina grinned. "I was sleeping at the time and I just thought that what I was experiencing was a dream."

"So what's the story on how Dr. Clu-Isic joined the population?" asked Catalina.

"About a year ago… Kim had been part of the fleet for a week or longer when Dr. Clu-Isic came on board the Galactica…" Starbuck was able to get out.

Kim interrupted with, "It was my sixth day in the fleet."

"Kim, the exact time you were in the fleet isn't important," said Kyra.

"I want it to be accurate," said Kim.

Starbuck continued saying, "Anyway, we were having a food shortage during those six days and we stopped at a planet to harvest fruits and vegetables. Kim with her inner sight had drawn a world map of the planet without even seeing what the planet looks like…"

"I drew the map from a dream I had," said Kim.

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra.

"Well, I did," said Kim.

Kyra gave Kim a look as if to warn her to stop interrupting. Starbuck again picked up from where she had left off. "The map that Kim drew had included a mark that indicated something of interest. Because of how accurate Kim's visions are, Cmdr. Adama sent a crew to the location to investigate the area. A monument that was left by the Eydolians a few thousands years ago was found. That monument was a learning device. Denton Loren accidentally activated the device. In matter of minutes Denton mentally lived out an entire life as an Eydolian. In that false life he was a doctor in the field of cloning in the era of the Eydolians final years before the Eydolians were destroyed by a devastating meteor strike that wipe out life on that planet. Eydolians had advance warning of their doom, but because they had no way off that planet, they decided to create a cloning facility and filled it with their people's DNA. They knew that they wouldn't survive the disaster, but they were optimistic that an intelligent being would discover them and clone them."

"So Dr. Clu-Isic is also a clone?" asked Catalina.

"He is," said Starbuck. "Because of the situation, we weren't able to clone any other Eydolians and it would've been a death sentence for Dr. Clu-Isic if we left him behind to clone the others alone. As an alternative we stored most of the Eydolians' DNA samples on the Galactica and we will help to restore their race at the first opportune time."

"I would like to meet Dr. Clu-Isic if it's possible," said Catalina.

"I'll arrange it," said Starbuck.

"Thank you," said Catalina. Starbuck just nodded.

It was only quiet for a brief moment before Kim asked, "Catalina, how's it possible to keep cloning Catalina from the age of seven when Catalina is dead and most likely from old age?"

"Two hundred DNA samples of the original Catalina and of all original Hominids were stored in a location that survived our civil war," said Catalina.

Kim figured quickly in her head and said, "Wow, in a way Catalina will live for four thousands years."

Catalina just grinned as Kyra said, "Kim, you need to do less talking and more eating."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then took a bite.

The Cylon that was shadowing the Grey's ship had returned to its Base Star from after following the ship to its solar system. Minutes later, the Base Star made an FTL jump into the Grey's solar system. Several Grey ships were randomly scattered throughout the system with the majority of the ships closest to the only oxygen planet. Once the Base Star was inside the system a shuttle with Number-Six, Number-Three and the Doyle modeled Cylons left the Base Star. Before the Greys had a chance to detect them the Base Star left the system.

The shuttle was flying towards the oxygen planet for only a short time when a crew of a Grey ship picked up the shuttle on the scanner.

As a few Grey ships merge on the shuttle's position, Number-Three radioed in an open channel, "To the approaching ships, we come to discuss a common enemy."

There was a brief delay before the Cylons heard instructions to land on one of the ships.

On board the Galactic in Dr. Atkins' lab, Dr. Cheywhin showed Dr. Atkins his research. Catalina translated when it was necessary. Starbuck stood back and watched.

Dr. Atkins took the time to examine the compound samples in the unmixed form. He then mixed a small sample of the compound and examined that. Before he was done examining the compound, Cmdr. Adama walked in while carrying documents on what was found one year ago on Kobol Minor—the Greys' true origin.

Dr. Atkins looked up for only a second from the sample that he was looking at as Cmdr. Adama stepped up and asked, "How goes it?"

"Two of the chemicals to make up the compound, I never seen before," said Dr. Atkins. "I can't pronounce the names of the two chemicals; however, the chemicals were found deep beneath the surface on Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin's planet."

"The two chemicals were found eighty years ago as my people were developing our cities at the lower levels," Catalina added. "Both chemicals are now used in maintaining the oxygen in our cities at certain levels."

"What will the compound do?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"According to Dr. Cheywhin it will do a dual function," Dr. Atkins began. "It will temporarily cause oxygen to become a heavier gas and separate from the radiation. The radiation itself is supposed to rise to the ozone layer. Once it reaches the ozone, it will be fused and become part of the ozone layer."

"Had you have the chance to study it?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Not as fully as I would like," said Dr. Atkins.

"What's your opinion of it so far?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"What I learned was mostly theory and it seems feasible, but putting it into practice might prove different," said Dr. Atkins. "In any case I feel that it's worth our attention."

Cmdr. Adama nodded and said, "Catalina, we will help your people."

Catalina grinned and said, "Thank you, Commander." She then translated what was said to Dr. Cheywhin.

Once Dr. Cheywhin showed his gratitude Cmdr. Adama said, "There is information that I would like to share with you."

Catalina looked at Cmdr. Adama in a curious manner and asked, "What kind of information?"

Cmdr. Adama held out the documents he had and said, "You need to look at these."

Catalina took the documents and glanced at them. She then handed the documents back and said, "I can speak your language. I can't read it."

"Okay, I'll read it for you," said Cmdr. Adama. Cmdr. Adama then began reading. Once he was finished reading the papers, he shared what he knew of the humans on Earth on how they are themselves hybrids from thousands of years ago. And that each human on Earth have markers in their DNA to force a spontaneous mutation of a chromosome in an offspring to help maintain fertility when both parents of the offspring would have the same chromosome. After everything was explained Cmdr. Adama continued to say, "This is not require of you or Dr. Cheywhin, but I would like it if you two would submit to a medical exam."

"I have nothing against submitting to a medical exam," said Catalina. She then translated Cmdr. Adama's request for Dr. Cheywhin to hear. Dr. Cheywhin hesitated for a few seconds before responding. "Dr. Cheywhin will also submit to a medical exam."

"Good," said Cmdr. Adama. "Starbuck, please escort our guest to sickbay."

"Yes, Sir," said Starbuck. "Catalina; Dr. Cheywhin, please follow me."

Minutes later, Cassandra watched as Starbuck, Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin walked into sickbay. As they stepped up, Cassandra gazed at Dr. Cheywhin and asked in an uncertain tone. "What's going on Starbuck?"

"Cmdr. Adama wants Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin to have an exam and they agreed to submit to it," said Starbuck.

"Dr. Salik, Dr. Cottel and Dr. Young are having a meeting, so it may be a few minutes," said Cassandra.

Starbuck turned towards Catalina and said, "Dr. Lucy Young is also a genetic duplicate. She's a… a doctor for woman from Earth."

"The term you're looking for, Lt. Thrace, is OBGYN," said Cassandra.

"Earth humans have broken their medical profession into specialized fields and it's hard… or at least for me to remember what they are," said Starbuck.

"We had specialized fields too," said Cassandra. "Of course not anywhere near as many as they do on Earth though."

"Now there are Kim, Seth and Dr. Young from Earth that I either met or heard about," said Catalina. "Who are the other four from Earth?"

"They are Jessica Randall-Loren… Jess actually got married to Denton Loren a couple months ago. The last three are Harold Coleman, Calvin Edwards and Natalie Bloodsow," said Starbuck. "Jess lives on the Galactica with Denton so there's a good chance that you'll meet her at some point." Starbuck gestured towards the chair. "Anyway, we might be waiting for a while, so we might as well get comfortable."

As they moved towards the seats, Catalina translated what was said to Dr. Cheywhin.

After sitting down Catalina would ask questions that most people in the fleet would consider common knowledge. Catalina would also translate to Dr. Cheywhin of what was said from time to time. When Starbuck was asked her ninetieth question she slightly laughed. Catalina looked at Starbuck in a curious manner and asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry for laughing," said Starbuck. "It's just that you remind me of Kim."

"In what way?" asked Catalina.

"Kim has a strong passion in knowing things and can ask question after question non-stop," said Starbuck. "I can see that your curiosity and wanting to know things matches hers."

Catalina grinned and said, "I did say that I have asked my share of questions when I was a child. Being in new surroundings does raise new questions, so I guess that I never outgrew my curiosity of wanting to know things."

"I have a feeling that Kim won't outgrow her curiosity either," said Starbuck. Before anyone had a chance to speak again, Dr. Salik, Dr. Cottel and Lucy walked out. Lucy was in her early thirties. Starbuck saw them and gestured towards them. "Let's go meet the good doctors." Dr. Salik, Dr. Cottel and Lucy saw Starbuck, Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin just after stepping into the room and watched them as they stepped up. "Doctors, these two are Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin. Dr. Salik, Cmdr. Adama sent us here for these two to get a general medical exam."

"All right…" Dr. Salik was able to get out.

"I heard that Dr. Young is a doctor for women, so I would like for her to do the exam on me," said Catalina.

"Well, I'm not a doctor on this ship, but as long as Dr. Salik doesn't have any problem with that then sure, I'll examine you," said Lucy.

"I have no problems with it," said Dr. Salik. "I'll examine Dr. Cheywhin. Is that okay Dr. Cheywhin?"

Catalina translated to Dr. Cheywhin as Starbuck said, "Dr. Cheywhin does speak our language."

Dr. Cheywhin was answering Catalina as Dr. Salik sarcastically said, "Wonderful."

"Dr. Cheywhin will follow you for the examination," said Catalina.

Dr. Salik made a gesture for Dr. Cheywhin to come and said, "Come with me."

Catalina translated to Dr.Cheywhin. Dr. Cottel back away slightly and said, "It appears as if I'm not needed here, so I'm going to return to the Rising Star."

"Catalina, you may come with me to another examination room," said Lucy.

"I'll wait over here," said Starbuck as she gestured towards the chairs.

"Okay," Lucy and Catalina said.

As Lucy led Catalina to an examination room, she said, "Catalina, I can tell from your features that you have human and Grey DNA in you…"

"We refer to ourselves as Hominids and not Greys, and yes I do," said Catalina.

"I apologize; I didn't know about…" Lucy was able to get out.

"There's no need to apologize, Dr. Young," said Catalina. "I know and understand why you referred to me as a Grey."

"Well, how human are you? I mean do you have human reproductive organs?" asked Lucy.

"I know your asking that question because you had never examined a hominid before, and to alleviate any concerns about examining me, you should know that there's very little difference between Hominid's and human's organs," said Catalina.

"Knowing that does help," said Lucy as she stopped at a closed door to an examination room. She opened the door and motioned for Catalina to enter first. Once inside Lucy continued. "Before I examine you, are there any medical issues I should be aware of?"

"Like you, I'm a clone," Catalina began. "The only medical issue I have is that I'm sterile; a condition I inherited from the original Catalina."

"Any severe injuries at any time in the past or have you had any operations?" asked Lucy. Catalina just shook her head. "Have you ever been severely ill before?"

"I've been ill before, but nothing that would impair my health," said Catalina.

"Okay, for me to examine you, I'll need for you to remove your clothes," said Lucy.

Catalina removed her clothes. As Lucy examined her, Lucy would ask questions about how she and her people lived.

Catalina's physical took several minutes to complete. Lucy took blood from Catalina to be tested. Lucy had even taken the extra step and took internal scans. Catalina was fully dressed for the last few tests.

Once Lucy announced that the tests were complete, Catalina asked, "So what have you learn?"

"The results of some of the tests I ran won't be ready for a couple of hours, but what I see so far, your physiology does seem to be more human and you are very healthy," said Lucy. "You're free to rejoin Lt. Thrace and if I learn anything that I feel to be a problem from the pending tests, I'll find you. I seriously doubt that I'll find any problem though."

"It was nice meeting you, Dr. Young, and I'll see you around," said Catalina.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," said Lucy.

Catalina nodded and walked out. Dr. Cheywhin was sitting next to Starbuck and when Starbuck saw Catalina approaching, she gestured towards Catalina. Starbuck and Dr. Cheywhin stood up and when Catalina stepped up, Starbuck said, "If we are done here, I've been authorized to give you a tour of the Galactica."

"I would love that," said Catalina. She then translated what Starbuck said to Dr. Cheywhin. They then left sickbay.

Lucy remained on the Galactica to conclude Catalina's tests. One of the tests came back in forty minutes. Dr. Salik was walking near Lucy as she was reviewing the results. When he saw that Lucy was extremely focused on the results, he said, "You look very interested in that."

Lucy looked at Dr. Salik and asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's so interesting about that test?" asked Dr. Salik.

"Oh, Catalina thinks she's sterile, but the results I'm looking at shows that she could get pregnant with medical assistance," said Lucy.

"Really?" Dr. Salik commented.

"Really," said Lucy. "On Earth, I help a few women to get pregnant with the same medical problem as Catalina has. Well, I'm going to go find her and tell her what I found."

"Shouldn't you wait for the other test results?" asked Dr. Salik.

"I have enough information back to know that she could get pregnant with medical help," said Lucy. "I'll see you."

"See you," Dr. Salik responded as Lucy walked away.

After a short search, Lucy found Starbuck, Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin talking to Jess, Denton, Dr. Clu-Isic and a few pilots in the officer's recreational room.

Jess saw Lucy approaching and said when she was only a few feet away, "Hey, Luce. Pull up a chair and join us."

"Okay, but first, I need to talk privately to Catalina for a few minutes," said Lucy.

Without attempting to stand up, Catalina asked, "Did you find a problem in any of the other tests?"

"Whether it to be good news or bad I don't discuss test result with one of my patients while in front of a group," said Lucy. "If you choose to tell the group afterwards is up to you." Lucy gestured towards an empty table in a quiet area of the room. "We can go over there and discuss it now if you'd like or we can discuss it later at a convenient time for you. Either way I think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

Catalina stood up, but before she left the table she translated to Dr. Cheywhin where she was going.

Seconds later, as Catalina and Lucy were taking their seats, Catalina asked, "Should I be worried about what you're going to tell me, Dr. Young?"

"Catalina, you're very healthy, so there's nothing to be worried about," said Lucy.

"But you did find something disturbing on one of my tests otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me," said Catalina.

"What I found isn't disturbing, but an opportunity for you to be something that you thought you couldn't be," said Lucy.

"I'm confused," said Catalina.

"Catalina, have you ever want to get pregnant?" asked Lucy.

"Of course, but I'm sterile, so it's a waste of time to even desire that," said Catalina.

"Sterility isn't your problem as to why you can't conceive a child," said Lucy. Lucy then explained to Catalina as to why she couldn't get pregnant along with explaining to her as to how she could get pregnant by way of medical help.

After Lucy had explained everything, Catalina said, "Wow, for sixteen generations, each Catalina accepted the fact that there was no hope at conceiving a baby. Now you're telling me that there is hope. I find what you're telling me a little hard to believe."

"Catalina, I have helped about twelve women to get pregnant with the same problem with conceiving a baby that you do, so I'm not just telling you this to give you false hope," said Lucy.

"Where there any woman who you couldn't help?" asked Catalina.

"There were two, but those two had added health problems," said Lucy. "You don't have added health problems and your test results show your chances of getting pregnant are good."

"I like the thought of being able to get pregnant, but I need to think on it for a while before doing it," said Catalina.

"I instruct all my patients to give the procedure some thought before deciding one way or another, so by no means was I expecting you to want to get pregnant right away," said Lucy. "I just wanted you to know that you do have that option."

"Thanks, Dr. Young, and I'll definitely think about getting pregnant," said Catalina.

Lucy grinned and said, "Well, we should rejoin the others."

Catalina nodded. She and Lucy stood up and walked towards the others. Just after sitting down, there was announcement, "FTL jump in ten seconds."

"Where are we jumping to?" asked Catalina.

"Since Cmdr. Adama agreed to release the neutralizing compound into your atmosphere, I'm going to say it's to your solar system," said Starbuck.


	22. Chapter 22

10:30 P. M., in New York City, New York, Noah and Number-Six were leaving a theater from after seeing a play. A man dressed as Santa Clause stood several feet from the entrance while ringing a bell. Number-Six's attention was on the man when Noah asked her, "Are you in a hurry to get back?"

Number-Six faced Noah as she answered, "I'm not, but I thought you might want to get back to Katie."

"Katie's with my parents and once there, she tries to stay as long as she can, so she won't mind if I'm gone till tomorrow morning," said Noah.

"Are you wanting to get back into your private jet and go somewhere else?" asked Number-Six.

"No, actually I have a friend who owns a club near here, I thought we can go there," said Noah.

"Okay," said Number-six. "Which way do we go?"

"Let's flag down one of these cabs that are driving by," said Noah. He then walked up to the curb to hail a taxi.

Ten minutes later, a cab dropped Noah and Number-Six out in front of a club that had a long line of people waiting to get in.

When Number-Six saw the number of people waiting to get in, she asked, "Are you certain you want to come here and wait in that line."

"As I said, my friend owns this club, so we won't be waiting in any line to get in," said Noah. "Follow me."

Number-Six followed Noah to the entrance and once there, one of the two security guards at the front door had checked both Noah and Number-Six with a sensitive hand held medical detector.

While scanning Number-Six, the detector indicated that one of the buttons on her coat had metallic in it. Seeing that it was only a button, he shrugged it off and allowed Noah and Number-Six to pass.

As Number-Six was walking into the club area, she was a bit curious as to why that only one of the buttons would sound the detector, but after a minute of being curious she shrugged it off herself.

In Beth's hometown, Travis was in his apartment and watching the movements of the known Cylons in the United States by using satellite tracking.

On Board the Galactica Catalina, with Starbuck's help, transcribed into the Grey's language what the colonials learned of the Greys during the previous year. She had also included Dr. Salik's commentaries and theories of Earth humans being hybrids from thousands of years ago between humans and human like primates. Catalina and Starbuck spent close to three hours together while Catalina transcribed the documents. Once Catalina was done, she and Starbuck went their respective ways and went to bed.

The colonial fleet had been in the Grey's solar system for ten hours when Starbuck, six crewmen, Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin left the Galactica in a raptor. Two other Raptors with eight crewmen each had left the Galactica behind Starbuck. Minutes later they were landing near the entrance of the underground city of Makee. Within minutes, they were making there way into the underground city.

Five hours later at 10:35 A. M. local time in Beth's hometown at the university hospital Beth was dialing the phone in the medical library. Not far from her was a computer that was displaying an Internet page of the procedure that Cindy wanted her father to have.

The phone went straight into voicemail and once Beth had introduced herself of being a doctor and at what hospital, she continued to leave the message, "I'm calling to learn more about the procedure of restoring someone's sight."

As Beth was leaving her contact information, Rebecca and the psychiatrist Holly Stark walked into the room. Holly was in her late twenties and had only been a psychiatrist for six months.

Beth noticed Rebecca and Holly stepping up to her and stared at them as she hung up the phone. As they stepped up, Rebecca said, "Dr. O'Brian, this is Dr. Stark. She's a psychiatrist. She was brought in to talk to our Jane Doe." Rebecca saw Beth looking at her as if she had lost her mind. "It's procedure for any amnesia patient to go through a few hours of therapy before being release from a hospital."

"Okay," said Beth.

"Since you're Jane Doe's doctor you two will be working together and since you will be working with her, you should be the one to introduce Jane Doe and Dr. Stark to each other," said Rebecca.

"Does Dr. Stark know about the rumor regarding Jane Doe?" asked Beth.

Before Rebecca was able to respond, Holly asked, "What rumor?"

"Dr. O'Brian and I can reveal our source, but we know that Jane Doe is faking her amnesia," said Rebecca. "Also we have it under good authority that Jane Doe had helped to bring down Flight 209."

Before Holly was able to respond, Beth said, "I was just going to make it out as being a rumor."

Holly glanced at Rebecca and then Beth with an uncertain expression on her face before asking, "You two aren't kidding about this, are you?"

"No, we're not," said Rebecca.

"Are there any guards around Jane Doe's room?" asked Holly.

"No," said Rebecca. "However, the FBI and homeland security know of Jane Doe's involvement and they are keeping an eye on her from a distance."

"Is there a reason that they aren't arresting her?" asked Holly.

"Jane Doe wasn't alone and the others are unknown to the homeland security, so homeland security is allowing Jane Doe to think that her involvement is unknown to everyone in order for her to lead them to the others," said Rebecca.

"So when you ask your questions, you may want to select your questions carefully," Beth added.

"When I was handed this case I was told that it was a routine assignment," Holly commented. "This case is anything, but routine."

"So are you ready to see Jane Doe?" asked Beth.

"No, but lead the way," said Holly.

Beth grinned as she began walking towards the exit. Holly and then Rebecca followed Beth into the hallway.

Second later, Number-Eight watched in a curious manner as Beth led Holly into the room. Beth stepped up to Number-Eight's bedside and said, "Jane, as to how fast you are recovering from your injuries it seems that you'll be leaving us in a few days; however, because of your amnesia we can't just release you without determining if you are mentally capable of coping with your memory loss." Beth gestured towards Holly. "To determined as to well you can cope Dr. Stark, a doctor of psychiatry, was brought in."

As Holly stepped up closer to the bed, Number-Eight said, "I don't need a doctor of psychiatry."

"Most likely you don't, but it is procedure before you can be discharge," said Beth.

"Fine, what do I do?" asked Number-Eight.

"After Dr. O'Brian leaves, I'll ask you a few questions and you'll answer as honestly as you can," said Holly.

"I believe that was my cue to leave," said Beth.

"Bye, for now," said Holly.

Beth just waved. As she stepped out into the hallway, her beeper sounded. After looking at the beeper, she went to the nurse's station. As she was stepping up, the nurse said, "There's a Dr. Lieberman on line three. He said that he's returning your call."

"I didn't think he would call me back this soon," said Beth as she was moving towards the phone. She picked it up and pressed the button. "This is Dr. O'Brian."

"This is Dr. Lieberman, Dr. O'Brian," He responded. "I'm returning your call about an inquiring and I'm going to guess that you want to learn more about the procedure for a patient of yours."

"Not a patient, but a family member… an uncle to be more precise who had lost his sight ten years ago in an accident," said Beth. "My cousin… My uncle's daughter asked me to talk him into the procedure; however, I want to know more about it before I even say anything to him."

"I can email or fax you more information," said Dr. Lieberman. "Before I do that though, how's your uncle's health?"

"Because I'm not his doctor, I don't know what his overall health is, but I do know that he had a mild heart attack that placed him in this hospital for a couple of days within the past week," said Beth.

"Dr. O'Brian, I can send you the information that you requested just in case that you get future patients who could benefit from the procedure, but because of your uncle's recent heart attack, I'm afraid that he's disqualified from the procedure," said Dr. Lieberman.

"Yeah, I was kind of afraid of that being the case," said Beth. "Anyway, in case I need the information for a future time, I'll give you my email address." Beth then gave him the information. After Beth hung up with Dr. Lieberman, she called Cindy. Cindy's phone went into voicemail. "Hey, Cindy this is Beth. I've researched the information on the procedure, so give me a call when you can. Bye." As Beth was hanging up her cell phone rang. She looked at the number before answering and saw that it was Alicia. "Hey, what's up?"

"Noah wasn't in church today," said Alicia.

Beth asked as she was walking away from the nurse's station, "And you are telling me this because you took a job as the church's truant officer?"

"Funny, but I found out that he and Savanna went to New York last night," said Alicia.

"And why are you telling me this?" asked Beth.

"Noah is a good guy and I don't want to see him hurt," said Alicia.

"Noah's not a threat to Savannah so there's no reason for him to get hurt," said Beth. "Besides with Noah's religious disposition he'll be helping me with my plan without even knowing it."

"Well, I think that Noah needs to be warned about Savannah so he doesn't get too close to Savannah," said Alicia.

"Alicia, Noah and us will definitely get hurt, possibly even killed, if you say anything to Noah about who Savannah is," said Beth.

"Why do you think that?" asked Alicia.

"If Noah gets warned I know he would turn cold towards Savannah and that alone would throw up warning flags for Savannah to see," said Beth. "So please, don't say anything to Noah about Savannah."

Alicia sighed and said, "Fine, you win, but I don't like the idea of Noah and Savannah getting so friendly"

Beth looked around to see who was able to hear and said in a volume for only Alicia to hear, "I don't like the idea of Savannah and her group being on Earth, but she is, and as long as we don't panic and do something stupid, we will prevail."

"Your overly confident attitude may be a plus for you as a doctor, but it means nothing in this situation," said Alicia.

"Maybe, but I strongly believe that we can win," said Beth. "Anyway I need to get back to work."

"Okay, bye," said Alicia.

"Bye," said Beth. When Beth hung up, she went back to her rounds.

In the Grey's planet in the underground city, the Grey's sovereign Alchita, Apollo and a Grey who was able to speak English were standing near the embarking station when Starbuck, Catalina, Dr. Cheywhin and sixteen unarmed colonial crewmen stepped off the transportation system at Catalina's city. Dr. Cheywhin was carrying his case.

Alchita was informed two hours prior of their pending arrival and as the group stepped up, Alchita asked as he stared at the colonial warriors, "Why are there so many humans with you?"

"Their commander had agreed to help us and these people were sent to help," said Catalina as Starbuck was filling Apollo in.

"That's great," said Alchita. "So what have you learn of the humans during your visit?"

Dr. Cheywhin realized that Catalina was holding back information when she said, "They're looking for Earth to seek the Earth humans' help with a powerful enemy."

"How big are their forces?" asked Alchita.

"There's only one military ship," said Catalina.

"There are a large number of civilian ships with families," Dr. Cheywhin added. Apollo and Starbuck saw Catalina giving Dr. Cheywhin a slightly displeasing look. "These humans are refugees."

"They have evidence of our true origin and why we became sterile," Catalina quickly said before Alchita was able to respond. "We did derive from humans as our early scientists believe. The information was written in the human's language. For my report, Lt. Thrace was kind enough to dictate it to me, as I wrote it down in our language. Dr. Cheywhin has the documents in his case."

"I'll be looking forward in seeing those documents," said Alchita. "Dr. Cheywhin, you know what needs to be done better than I do, —" Alchita glanced at the colonial warriors. "—and apparently you have the required manpower, so do what needs to be done. You're in charge. Just keep me up to date on your progress."

"Yes, sir," said Dr. Cheywhin.

Alchita turned and as he and the Grey who was translating Apollo's side of the conversation was walking away Dr. Cheywhin asked Catalina, "Why were you attempting to hold back information from our sovereign?"

"I didn't want the old ideas about using humans as a means to help end our sterility problem to resurface," said Catalina.

Before Dr. Cheywhin was able to respond, Apollo asked, "Is everything okay?"

Catalina politely smiled and as she nodded, she said, "Everything's fine. Our sovereign put Dr. Cheywhin in charge of what needs to be done."

"You didn't look too happy with Dr. Cheywhin a few minutes ago, so are you sure everything's fine?" asked Starbuck.

Before Catalina had a chance to answer, Dr. Cheywhin said, "Everyone can follow me to my lab."

Catalina gave Dr. Cheywhin a nod and said, "Dr. Cheywhin wants everyone to follow him to his lab."

Apollo gestured for Dr. Cheywhin to lead. As they began walking Starbuck said, "Catalina, you never answered my question."

"Dr. Cheywhin mentioned about the civilians among your fleet and I had planned to keep that part from the sovereign," said Catalina.

"Why would you want to hide that?" asked Apollo.

"Before our civil war, we relied too heavily on abducted humans from Earth as a way to find the secret of stopping sterility among the Hominids," said Catalina. "The younger the human the better, and I fear that Sovereign Alchita would try to change the pre-existing bargain to include DNA samples from your children."

"Cmdr. Adama or Pres. Kellogg would never agree to that," said Apollo.

"I assumed they wouldn't and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you get the Earth's coordinates after your people fulfill your end of our original bargain," said Catalina.

"Right now it's just a thought you have of Sovereign Alchita modifying the agreement, but until it gets actually stated, we don't need to get too focus on what might or might not occur about it," said Apollo.

"You're right of course," said Catalina.

11:40 A. M. in Beth's hometown, Beth was paged to the reception's desk. Beth didn't know what to think when she saw her Uncle Archer and Cindy. As Beth was stepping up, Cindy said, "Dad, Beth is here."

"Kim-Lizzy, Cindy told me that you have something to tell me," said Archer.

"No. I don't, Uncle Archer," said Beth. Archer showed a confused expression. "Cindy, I wanted you to call me back. I didn't mean for you and your dad to come here."

"What's going on?" asked Archer.

"Hold on, Dad, I want to talk to Kim-Lizzy in private for a second," said Cindy.

"I want to know now what's going on," Archer impatiently demanded.

"Fine," said Cindy. "I asked Kim-Lizzy to convince you to have that one procedure to restore your sight."

"I thought I made myself clear about that," said Archer. "I accepted the fact that I will never see again several years ago. Now I wish you would accept it."

"Dad, can you please hear what Kim-Lizzy has to say about the procedure?" asked Cindy.

Before Archer had a chance to respond, Beth said, "Cindy, your dad's mild heart attack had disqualified him as being a participant in the procedure. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Is there anyway you can do to get Dad into do the procedure?" asked Cindy.

"Cindy, I don't even want the procedure," said Archer.

"Cindy, your dad has accepted his blindness," said Beth. "Why after ten years can't you accept it?"

When Cindy failed to answer immediately, Archer said, "Cindy hates the fact that I can't be a grandfather to her kids as I was a father to her and Daniel."

"Dad, you're a great dad and it's not fair that my kids won't be able to see you as you truly are," Cindy added.

"Cindy, this building is filled with people who were dealt an unfair hand in life," said Beth. "A few times a week I get the unpleasantness in breaking bad news that can be considered unfair to someone."

Cindy asked in a slightly agitated tone, "Would you be this nonchalant, Kim-Lizzy, if it was your father?"

Beth said in a calm manner, "Denial and being upset are all normal for the victim and family members of a crippling accident, but it's not normal for it to last ten years, Cindy."

"So you're saying I'm not normal?" Cindy questioned.

"You're related to me, so of course you're not normal." Beth saw the unpleasant expression on Cindy's face and quickly said, "That was a joke. Anyway Cindy, my dad has been in prison for six years for a crime he didn't commit so I know what unfairness is like. I also accept that no matter what is said nothing will reopen that case for him to be exonerated."

"You said too that he'll be getting out soon, but my dad won't regain his sight without an operation," said Cindy. Archer didn't know what to do, but to listen.

"He might be getting out soon and if or when he does, he'll always be an ex-con," said Beth. "At his age and with his criminal record, a job paying slightly above minimum wage will be the best he can hope for. Now between Uncle Archer and my dad, Uncle Archer had received the worst of the two situations and I would love for him to regain his sight, but as a doctor and a niece who loves him, I won't risk his health or risk him having another heart attack for any procedure that might restore his sight."

Archer cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me you two, but I'm standing right here."

"Sorry, Uncle Archer," said Beth. "I hate people talking around me too so I try not to do it to other people."

"Cindy, I don't want any procedure and since I'm disqualified from having it, will you now drop it?" asked Archer as Number-Six walked in and saw Beth. Number-Six stood back and watched.

"It's seems that I have no choice in the matter," said Cindy.

"Cindy, since you're having difficulty accepting your dad's blindness perhaps you should talk to a therapist when you get back to New York," said Beth.

"You think I need a psychiatrist?" asked Cindy.

"Not a psychiatrist, just a therapist," said Beth. "In fact, if you can find one then a support group would be what I recommend."

"I'll think about it," said Cindy. "And if you ever get the chance, Kim-Lizzy, you should focus on being a heart surgeon."

Beth shook her head and grinned before saying, "You're just giving me that suggestion because of your dad's heart attack."

"That's only half of the reason," said Cindy.

"What's the other half?" asked Beth.

"You should know better than me that heart diseases kill more people than anything else," said Cindy. "So if you became a doctor to save lives, you can help to save more lives as a heart surgeon."

"Well, I don't want to get where heart surgery or another type of surgery is the only type of surgery I do, so I'm kind of leery about focusing on one area of the body," said Beth.

"I heard that you have a great memory like grandma had, so there's no reason that you have to focus on just one area of the body," said Cindy.

"And that's why when I have time I'll study up on any surgery or procedure I've never seen done before," said Beth.

"That's good," said Cindy.

"Cindy, we should get going and let Kim-Lizzy get back to work," said Archer.

Beth put her hand on Archer's arm and said, "Uncle Archer, it was good to see you again before you left for New York."

"You better give me a hug," said Archer.

Beth grinned and said, "You're definitely getting a hug."

Number-Six had a curious expression on her face as she watched Beth giving Archer a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. She then watched Beth and Cindy giving each other a hug along with a kiss at the cheek.

As Cindy was leading Archer to the exit, Beth saw Number-Six approaching.

Beth just watched Number-Six in a curious manner, and when Number-Six stepped up she asked, "Are they friends of yours?"

Beth grinned and said, "The man is my Uncle Archer… my dad's brother and the woman is his daughter, Cindy."

"Was your uncle born without sight?" asked Number-Six.

Beth shook her head and said, "No. Ten years ago he was a policeman on the bomb squad in New York City and he made a mistake by taking off his protective mask when he shouldn't have. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I met a man and his niece yesterday…" Number-Six was able to get out.

"Noah and Katie," Beth interrupted with. Number-Six gave Beth a curious look. "Alicia and I are best friends and we talk on the phone at least once a day. She told me about you meeting Noah and Katie. Anyway, please continue."

"Katie was showing off that unicorn painting that you painted and I have to admit that you are talented," said Number-Six. Beth just grinned. "I was wanting to give Noah and Katie a Christmas gift, and seeing how talented you are, I was hoping that I can get you to paint a painting for me, so I can give it to them for a gift."

Beth looked at Number-Six in a skeptical manner before saying, "You were in the room when I told Alicia that I'm more interested in perfecting my skill as a surgeon than I am wanting to paint."

"I remember you saying that, but I was hoping that you could do this for me," said Number-Six as Beth noticed a man in his early twenties who was seven foot, six inches tall walking in while carrying an injured medium size dog. The man's coat at the right upper arm was ripped from the dog biting him.

"Oh, my god," Beth blurted out as she stared at the sight of the man being stopped by three hospital security officers.

Number-Six turned to look. When she saw the sight her eyes had widen as she said, "I'd never known of anyone growing that tall before."

Everyone in hearing distance picked up in the man's voice that he was mentally challenged when he said in somewhat of a loud manner, "Puppy needs a doctor. A car hit him."

Beth noticed the ripped in the jacket. She faced Number-Six again and said, "I'm not ignoring you, Savannah. From the rip on his jacket, I think that the dog had bit him and he might need a doctor. I'll give you an answer in a little bit so don't go away."

Beth began to walk towards the man as Number-Six said, "Of course."

As Beth was stepping up behind the security officers, one of the officers was insisting for the man to leave; however, the man continued to say, "The puppy needs a doctor."

Number-Six stood close enough to hear what was being said as Beth asked, "Hi, what's your name?"

The security officer who was telling the man to leave had noticed Beth and said, "Dr. O'Brian, we have everything under control."

"I'm sure you do," said Beth. "I do have a few questions for this individual anyway." Beth turned her attention back towards the man. "Hi, I'm Dr. O'Brian. What's your name?"

"I'm David Stevenson," he said. "Puppy needs a doctor."

"Dr. O'Brian, this person is mentally retarded and he wandered in here by mistake," said the security officer. "He's looking for a veterinarian for his dog."

"Yes, I got that he's mentally challenged, but you failed to notice the rip in his coat," said Beth. "David, did the dog bite you and that is how your coat got ripped?"

"The puppy didn't mean to bite me," said David. "He was scared."

"I'm sure the puppy was scared, David," said Beth as she noticed that the dog was a female. "You don't own the puppy though, do you?"

"I saw him being hit by a car so I brought him here," said David. "The puppy needs a doctor."

"David, do you know who the puppy belongs to?" asked Beth.

"No, but he needs a doctor," said David.

"David, this hospital is for people and not for puppies," said Beth. "So I'm going to have these security officers contact animal control, so animal control can come and get the puppy some help. Now I'll need you to give the puppy to one of these officers and for you to remove your coat."

"Why do you want me to remove my coat?" asked David.

"I want to see if the puppy broke the skin," said Beth. Before one of the security officers took the dog, he took off his belt and muzzled the dog. Once the officer took the dog, David took of his coat. Although David was wearing a long sleeve shirt, Beth was able to tell that the dog had broken the skin when she saw the blood marks around the holes in the arm of the shirt. Beth faced the officer holding the dog. "Let animal control know that we'll need to know if the dog has rabies."

"Okay, Doctor," said the officer. "And out of curiosity, how did you know that the dog didn't belong to David?"

"A person would know the sex of his or her own dog." When the officer gave Beth a curious look Beth continued to say, "The dog is a girl, not a boy." The officer looked. "Anyway, David, your arm needs to be examined, but before that can happen, you'll need to be check in and your guardian will need to be contacted. So come with me to the nurse's station."

"Yes, Dr. O'Brian," said David.

As Beth was leading David to the nurse's station, she asked David, "Do you know your phone number or a phone number to the person who's caring for you?" David told Beth his brother's' phone number and his grandparents' number. Seconds later they were stepping up to the nurse's station. "Trina, this is David Stevenson. He was bitten by an unfamiliar dog. Also as you may have seen from across the room, he's mentally challenged, so I'll need his guardian down here to okay for him to be examined." Beth then told Trina the numbers. Trina wrote the numbers down on a memo pad.

"Dr. O'Brian, David should wait in the waiting room," said Trina as she picked up the phone.

"Okay," said Beth. She then pointed to the seats to the waiting area. "David, I need you to go and sit down in one of the chairs, until we can get your brother or one of your grandparents here. Okay?"

"Yes, Dr. O'Brian," said David.

As David walked to the waiting area, Beth stepped up to Number-Six again and said, "Okay, I haven't given you my answer yet. But before I do that, what kind of painting did you want me to paint?"

"You know Noah better than me, so I'll leave that up to you," sad Number-Six.

"Well, if I do this, I'll try to have it done before Christmas, but I'm not promising that it will," said Beth. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine," said Number-Six.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Beth. "And I do have a good idea at what to paint."

"Thank you," said Number-Six.

"You're welcome." Beth then gestured towards the door to the E.R. and said, "Well, I better get back to work."

Number-Six nodded and said, "Bye."

Beth just waved as she walked away. Once Beth entered through the E.R. door she took her phone and called Spence.

Spence answered, "Hey, I was just about ready to call you to tell you to meet me in the hospital's cafeteria in ten minutes. I bought food and I'm on my way there. And there's no strawberry shakes this time."

Beth looked at her watch and said, "I see that you're taking a chance that I'm not busy."

"Well, can you take a break in about ten minutes?" asked Spence.

"I think I can, but if I get called away before I'm done eating, don't throw my food away," said Beth.

Beth heard the slight amusement in Spence's voice as he said, "I won't."

"Oh and you can't hang around the hospital during your day off so when we get done eating, you'll have to go and do something away from the hospital," said Beth.

"I wasn't planning to hang around the hospital," said Spence.

"I'm just making sure," said Beth.

"Anyway, did you call to talk?" asked Spence.

"I want you to know right away that Savannah came to me and asked me for a favor," Beth began. "The favor Savannah asked me for is easy to fill…"

"You told her that you'll do it, didn't you?" asked Spence.

"I did and although I agreed to it, I'm not breaking my promise to you," said Beth.

"What kind of favor are you doing for her?" asked Spence.

"She wants to give a Christmas gift to someone and she asked me to paint something for her to give to that person," said Beth.

"So all you'll be doing is painting a picture for her?" asked Spence.

"That's it; that's the favor," said Beth.

"The way you were making it sound, it sounded as though it would've been something I would've disapprove of," said Spence.

"So you're okay with me painting a picture for Savannah?" asked Beth.

"She won't be with you when you paint the picture, will she?" asked Spence.

"I'll be by myself when I paint," said Beth.

"As long as she won't be with you while you do it, I'm not concern with you painting a picture for her," said Spence. "I'm curious though as to why Savannah is worried about giving Christmas gift to people when a week ago she never heard of the holiday."

"While in Rome, do what the Romans do, and this is her Rome, so she's doing it to get into a social cycle and fit in; even if it is a sham," said Beth.

"I guess that makes sense," said Spence.

"Since you're not against me painting a picture for Savannah, can I talk you into running an errand for me?" asked Beth. "After we eat, of course."

"What kind of errand?" asked Spence.

"I'm low on paint, so I need the paints and about three canvases," said Beth.

"How many paintings are you painting Savannah?" asked Spence.

"Oh, I'm only doing one for her, but I figured since I'm going to be painting, I might as well do more than one," said Beth. "So if I make out a list of things I need and give you the money for the items, can you get them for me?"

"Sure, I'll do it, but you'll have to tell me where those items are sold at," said Spence.

"I'll write down the name of the shop that I get my supplies from and the address to it on the top of the list," said Beth.

"Sounds good," said Spence. "Oh and you don't need these items right after we eat do you?"

"If you have something planned for after we eat, do your thing first," said Beth. "I just want them ready and waiting when my shift ends so please don't forget."

"I won't forget," said Spence.

"So what do you have planned?" asked Beth. "Oh and I'm just curious and not being a nosey girlfriend so you don't have to answer if you think I'm being too nosey."

"I don't mind telling you what I'm doing," said Spence. "Me and a few others are going to workout at the gym. Anyway, I'm not too far from the hospital so I should let you go and I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, oh and thanks, Honey, for doing that errand for me," said Beth.

Beth heard a pleasant tone in Spence's voice as he said, "No problem. Bye."

"Bye," said Beth. As she was putting her phone away, she saw Rebecca leaving an examination room.

As Beth walked up to Rebecca, Rebecca saw an uncertain expression on Beth's face. Once Beth was close enough, Rebecca asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Beth shook her head and said, "Nothing's wrong. I just want to get your okay on something."

Rebecca looked at Beth in a skeptical manner and asked, "Should I be worried?"

Beth grinned and said, "It's nothing like that. It's just that if I go to that medical conference for the heart procedures then I want your okay to sign up for other medical conferences that's not related to heart procedures."

Rebecca smiled and said, "As long as it's in town then you have my okay."

Beth smiled and said, "Okay. Then I'll go to that conference."

"I think you're doing the right thing," said Rebecca.

"Well, I just hope that I get called to the O.R. for surgeries other than heart surgery," said Beth.

"I know how you feel about specializing, so I'll make sure you get enough of different types of operations," said Rebecca.

Beth grinned and said, "Thanks."

Rebecca said in a patient tone, "No problem."

Beth gestured down the hall and said, "Well, I'm going to take lunch."

Rebecca nodded and said, "At 2:00 P.M., there's an operation that you and your fellow interns are to watch from the gallery."

"I'll pass the word to the others," said Beth. She and Rebecca then went their respective ways.


	23. Chapter 23

In the Grey's underground cities, Catalina had left the colonial warriors with Dr. Cheywhin and another Grey who was able to speak English and traveled to another city two hours away. Just after stepping off the rail-transport, she walked through the winding corridors and down five levels until she reached a classroom filled with twenty-five students between the ages of eighteen and twenty.

The wall that separated the corridor from the classroom and the classroom door were made of glass. Rummis, a Grey who had more human features than Grey, was lecturing the class and when he saw Catalina stopping near the door, he paused the lecture.

As Rummis was stepping into the corridor, he asked, "Catalina, is there anything wrong?"

Catalina grinned and said, "Everything's fine. How much longer until your lecture is over?"

"I still have twenty minutes," said Rummis.

"Meet me in the dining room when your get done," said Catalina.

Rummis looked at Catalina in a curious manner and asked, "What's going on?"

"An opportunity for me came up and I want you to be part of it," said Catalina.

"What kind of opportunity?" asked Rummis.

"You have a lecture to get back to and what I have to say can wait twenty minutes, so I'll see you in the dining room," said Catalina.

As Catalina was backing away, Rummis said, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Don't end the class early because of me," said Catalina. She then turned in the direction she was going. Rummis went back to his lecture.

Fifteen minutes later, in the dining room, Catalina was alone at a table for four and watching as the small to moderate size groups entering the dining room for their meal. Her eyes lit up when she saw Rummis entering the room. Rummis paused for a moment and gazed over the room. When he saw Catalina staring at him, he went over to her.

After Rummis sat down, he said, "Okay, you have my full attention."

"Before I ask you what I want to ask you, you should know that we have a small group of Humpurist visiting our cities," said Catalina. She then noticed that Rummis was looking at her in a concerned manner. "I'm speaking the truth so don't look at me as if I've gone mad."

"How can it be possible?" asked Rummis.

"Well, first off, these Humpurist are not from Earth," said Catalina. She then took the time to tell Rummis about the colonials, the seven genetic duplicates from Earth and the deal that Alchita had made Cmdr. Adama. Catalina finished up with, "I was examined by one of their doctors. Her name is Dr. Lucy Young. According to her, sterility isn't the reason why I can't get pregnant and that she can help me to get pregnant if I wanted to."

"You were told that you could get pregnant?" Rummis question.

"With medical assistance, I can," said Catalina. "Which brings me to why I'm here. I want to get pregnant and I want you to be the father."

Rummis looked at Catalina in a skeptical manner and said, "Before I answer that, I want to know how Dr. Lucy Young is going to help you."

"She told me that there were two possible ways for me to get pregnant," said Catalina. "The first way is by artificial insemination."

"What is that?" asked Rummis.

"It's where a donor's sperm, preferably your sperm, is inserted into me by Dr. Young while I'm in my ovulation cycle," said Catalina. "The second way is implantation. During implantation Dr. Young will harvest my eggs; fertilizing them outside my body and once they are fertilized, my eggs are put back."

"All that sounds complicated," said Rummis.

"Dr. Young says that she had helped a few women to get pregnant by both methods," said Catalina. "Rummis, will you help me to get pregnant?"

"How does it work for the males? I'm mean, how would the sperm be removed from me?" asked Rummis. Catalina gave Rummis a dubious smile. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," said Catalina. "All you have to do is ejaculate into a cup." Rummis just grinned and shook his head. "Will you do it?"

"After the artificial insemination or the implantation you will be pregnant?" asked Rummis.

"Dr. Young said it may take a few tries, but my potential to get pregnant is high," said Catalina. "So what do you say?"

"I would have to go back with you, wouldn't I?" asked Rummis.

"When you stop stalling and say yes, you will," said Catalina.

"I'm not stalling," said Rummis. Catalina just gave him an inquisitive look. "I just want to get all the information."

"Your part is simple if you agree to it," said Catalina. "All you have to do is come back with me long enough for Dr. Young to get your sperm and then you're done."

"If you do get pregnant then I wouldn't be done at all," said Rummis. "I would be a father to your child."

"Ten years ago, I remember us wishing for that," said Catalina. "It took ten years, but our wish is here. All you have to do is say yes."

Rummis grinned and said, "It's here, but things are different for us now. We have responsibilities."

"I still wish for us to have a baby together, so that hasn't changed for me," said Catalina. "And I can handle the added responsibility of caring for a baby, so I'm going to do this if you're the father or not."

"Okay, I'll be the father," said Rummis.

Catalina smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Well, before we go, I should tell the headmaster that I'll be away for a few days," said Rummis.

Catalina stood up and said, "Okay."

At the university hospital, Beth and Spence were finishing their meals when Beth's fellow intern, Alexandra stepped up while carrying a food tray.

When Alex stepped up, Beth asked, "What's up, Alex?"

"I thought that you might want to know that I treated David Stevenson for his bite wounds," Alex began. "He told me how kind you were to him and he wanted me to think you."

Beth grinned and asked, "How bad were his injuries?"

"It was superficial so I just cleaned them up and sent him home," said Alex.

"You didn't wait for the report on if the dog had rabies?" Beth questioned.

"The owner of the dog showed up with David's brother and provided proof that the dog was up-to-date with the vaccinations," said Alex.

"Oh that's good," said Beth. "The dog having rabies was my main concern."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," said Alex.

"Spence and I are about done eating, but you're welcome to join us," said Beth.

"Thanks, but I'm actually meeting Carlos here," said Alex.

"You two have been spending a lot of lunches together here lately," said Beth.

"And that's all we're doing so don't go thinking that there's something going on between us when there's not," said Alex.

"I wasn't trying to imply anything," said Beth. "In fact, it wouldn't be any of my business if there was something going on between you and Carlos."

"You're not the only one to point that out to me, so I'm sorry if I'm touching of the subject," said Alex.

"That's quite all right," said Beth.

Alex gestured towards an empty table, "Anyway, I'm going over there."

"Before you go, Dr. Eisen wants all of us surgical interns in the gallery at two," said Beth.

"Okay, thanks," said Alex.

As Alex was walking away, Beth's beeper sounded. While Beth was looking at the number, Spence asked, "Do you have to leave?"

Beth politely grinned and said, "I do." Beth stood up and gave Spence a kiss that last for a few seconds. "Thanks for lunch. It was great."

Spence grinned and said, "You're welcome."

"Oh, I'll be getting off tonight at six, and like last night, I'll be on call," said Beth.

"Let's do something tonight," said Spence.

"I'd like that, but since I'm on call, I can't drink," said Beth.

"Are you interested in going see a movie?" asked Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "That's fine." She then gave Spence a quick kiss. "I have to go."

"I'll see you later," said Spence.

"See you," said Beth.

Spence watched Beth for a second as Beth walked towards the exit. He then got up and cleaned up the trash that was left.

The following morning in London, Number-Eight and the other Cylons were able to find a laboratory type vacant building. With Number-Eight funds from starring in a in a motion picture they began buying the items they're needed to build a resurrection facility.

In Egypt, Number-Three had taken a break from tying to translate what she had copied from the pyramid. She went outside for fresh air and was curious as to what a small crowd was formed for. As she made her way to the front the crowd, she saw an elderly man kneeling down to a ten-year-old boy. The boy had his hands on the man's shoulders.

"What the frak is this?" Number-Three blurted out louder than she meant to.

A local man who was able to speak English heard Number-Three and said, "The boy is blessed by Christ. Some even believe that he is the second coming of Christ."

"What do you mean?" asked Number-Three.

"The old man has severe arthritis, but he won't in a minute or two," said the man.

Number-Three looked at the man in confused manner, and before she was able to ask another question, the old man stood up and proved to the spectators that his arthritis was cured. When the crowd cheered, Number-Three gazed over the crowd in a skeptical manner.

The boy yelled something out in the local language for the crowd to hear. Seconds later, Number-Three watched as a blind teenaged woman was led up to the boy by her father.

The man got Number-Three's attention and said, "This young lady lost her sight few years ago from sickness. The boy is now going to restore her sight."

Number-Three watched in a focused manner as the teenager kneeled down at the boy. The boy covered the teenager's eyes with his hands. Number-Three saw the boy's eyes quiver as he used his healing powers. After a minute the teenager began screaming out in pain. The boy continued through the scream. After another a couple of minutes, the boy let go of the teenager and said something to her in his language.

The teenager never attempted to get up and gazed around as far as she was able to without standing. Abruptly the teenager jumped up and yelled something in her language with joy in her voice. She quickly kissed the boy's cheek and then ran up to each person she knew and gave each one a hug.

As Number-Three watched the teenager, she blurted out in a skeptical voice, "She can see. But how? The boy only touched her eyes with his hands."

The man grinned and said, "As I said, the boy is blessed by Christ."

Number-Three watched the boy as he healed six others. Each time he healed someone, Number-Three saw that the boy became more sickly looking. By the time the boy healed the last person, the boy looked as though he had been sick for weeks and was barely able to stand. When the boy's father yelled something out to the crowd, the man beside Number-Three translated for her to hear, "The boy can't heal anymore today. He'll be back next week to heal more people."

"The boy comes here once a week and heal people?" asked Number-Thee.

"Yes," said the man.

"For how long as the boy been doing that?" asked Number-Three

"Since he saved his grandmother from cancer three years ago," said the man. "If you'll excuse me, I need to reopen my shop."

"Nice meeting you and thanks for translating for me," said Number-Three. The man just nodded and walked away. Number-Three watched the boy as he was being helped away and mumbled, "There's nothing in the scriptures about a boy with the ability to heal by only a touch of his hand." She then went about her business.

Days later on December 24, at 2:30 P.M., Beth parked on the street near her mom's house. Spence was in the passenger seat and was more formally dressed than Beth was. The temperature was just below the freezing point and was dropping by a couple degrees each hour.

As they were getting out of the Jeep, Spence spotted Jeffrey and Jeremy getting presents from their parents' car. Spence gestured towards the boys and asked, "Someone in your family has identical twins?" When Beth slightly laughed, Spence gave Beth a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Beth was putting her purse over her shoulder as she stepped up to Spence and said, "I read before that identical twins don't run in families, and I'm not trying to scare you, honey, but it does in mine." Beth gestured towards the boys. "Jeffrey and Jeremy are my cousins. Other relatives who were born identical twins were my grandma, my grandma' grandma and two of my grandma's cousin. There're other identical twins farther back as well, but my grandma doesn't know who or what relationship they would be to us."

Spence grinned and said, "And here I was scared to tell you that Wyatt was born a twin."

Beth looked at Spence in a confused manner and said, "I thought that you had only one brother."

"I do, but I had a sister who was raped and killed," said Spence.

"I know," said Beth. Spence gave Beth a curious look. "You were telling me that seconds before I took a drink of that strawberry shake."

"Oh yeah, I remember," said Spence. "Anyway, Wyatt and my sister Wynona were born fraternal twins. And as far as I know twins don't run in my family."

Beth grinned and said, "I'm not wanting to have kids anytime soon, but I will someday, and when I do, the thought of having twins doesn't scare me."

Spence smiled and said, "I'm not scared of that either." He then gave Beth a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss ended she asked, "How can you not know if twins run in your family? I mean you should know if there are more sets of twins in your family."

"Not if your mom's mom and your dad were adopted," said Spence.

Beth looked at Spence in a sympathetic manner and asked, "Really?" Spence just grinned and nodded. "Wow, you would have no idea of your heritage."

"On the bright side, creating my family tree doesn't take very long," said Spence.

Beth grinned and shook her head before saying, "Well, we better get the gifts out." Spence nodded and walked to the back of the jeep for the presents. Beth was a step behind Spence. "Oh, ah, how do you feel about defense lawyers?"

Spence looked back at Beth in a curious manner and asked, "Why are you asking me that?"

As Beth was opening the back of her Jeep, she said, "Because your job is to arrest lawbreaking citizens and the defense lawyers' job is to prove those same citizens innocent."

"I know what each others' jobs are, but I am confused as to why you're asking me that," said Spence as Beth was picking up one of the two boxes of presents.

"Because three of my mom's sisters are married to defense lawyers," said Beth as she handed Spence the box. "By you being a cop, I'm kind of worried that you despise defense lawyers."

"Ah, don't worry," said Spence. "I have nothing against defense lawyers. After all, I do strongly believe that everyone is entitled to a fair trial and someone has to defend them in a court of law."

Beth gave Spence a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds. After the kiss ended, Beth and Spence stared at each other in a pleasant manner. The stare only last for a brief moment before Beth broke the stare and said, "Well, we better get inside." Beth then picked up the last box and locked up the Jeep.

Valerie's five sisters, Valerie's five brother-in-laws, most of Beth's cousins, Joyce who was Beth's grandma, Keith, LeAnn, Brandon and Brandon's wife, Brandon's two sons and the seven kids between the ages of two and nine belonging to Beth's older cousins were all in the house. Alicia and Page were also there. Valerie, Melissa, Jennifer and Joyce were in the kitchen preparing the Christmas meal. The others were scattered throughout the house; however, most of them were gathered in the living room.

Beth was prepared to introduce Spence to everyone, but as soon as she walked in, she saw her Aunt Brittany and Brittany's husband, Robert. Instead of introducing Spence, Beth, with Spence two steps behind her, stepped up to Brittany and Robert, and said, "Oh my God. I didn't know you two were going to be here."

Brittany grinned and said, "We thought I surprise everyone and show up unannounced."

"Well, by you two being here makes my Christmas," said Beth as she put down the box that she was holding. She gave Brittany and then Robert a hug.

Spence set the box he had next to one Beth had put down. When the hug between Beth and Robert ended, Brittany asked, "Who's your cute friend?"

Beth took hold of Spence's hand and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Everyone, this is Spence." Beth then took the time to point everyone out to Spence. Valerie, Joyce, Melissa and Jennifer heard Beth introducing her boyfriend to everyone and stepped out of the kitchen to see him.

When Beth finally got done, Brittany said, "In one hour, Spence, there will be a quiz later on who is who."

Spence smiled and said, "I couldn't pass that quiz now."

Brittany grinned and said, "At least you're honest."

Beth and Spence were removing their coats and before anyone else had a chance to speak, Keith made his announcement, "Since everyone's in the room and seems to be in high spirits, I have something to say to everyone. On the second Saturday in May, LeAnn and I are getting married."

Beth looked at her mom and saw that her mom was slightly annoyed of the news. Beth handed Spence her coat and purse while saying, "I have to talk to my mom. You can ask Brandon what to do with our coats and my purse."

Spence gave Beth a curious looked and as Beth was walking away, he said, "Okay."

Beth stepped up to Valerie and said, "Mom, LeAnn makes Keith happy, so be happy for him."

"What makes you think I'm not happy for him?" asked Valerie.

"Because when you heard Keith's news, your facial expression was as if you heard a funeral announcement and not a wedding announcement," said Beth.

"I'm happy for your brother, Kimberly," said Valerie. "In fact, I'll show you how happy I am." Beth gave her mom a curious look as her mom walked away. Beth was behind Valerie as Valerie stepped up to Keith and LeAnn. "I'm happy for you two and to show how happy I am, I insist that the reception be here and I'll cater the whole thing."

Keith looked at Valerie in a timid manner and said, "Ah, Mom, LeAnn and I have already asked Noah Walker to cater the reception. In fact, I have invited him, Katie and his new lady friend for dinner."

Before Keith was able to continue Beth stepped up and demanded to know, "What new lady friend?"

"I think her name is either Samantha or Sandra or…" Keith was able to get out.

"Do you mean Savannah?" Beth questioned.

"Savannah, that's it," said Keith. "I wish I had half your memory or at least I wish I could remember names."

Brandon stepped up and said, "I hope you're not referring to Savannah Hill."

Beth quickly blurted out, "Brandon." When Brandon faced Beth, Beth was giving him the cut signal.

Keith saw what Beth was doing and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," said Beth.

"Sis, I'm a grown man and I don't need you trying to protect me anymore," said Keith. "So if there's something about Savannah that's a problem then I want you to tell me."

"There's nothing about Savannah that you need to know," said Beth. "Except, she does live in the same building as I do."

Keith faced Brandon and asked, "Why were you questioning me about who Savannah was?"

When Brandon looked at Beth, Keith stepped between Brandon and Beth to where Brandon couldn't see her. Brandon then said, "Beth, Spence and I met her the night of the plane crash and Beth gave her a ride to a church."

"That doesn't explain why you questioned me about her," said Keith.

"Keith, there's a room full of people who are staring at us and most likely they would like to shake your hand to congratulate you on your engagement to LeAnn," said Brandon.

Keith glanced around at his aunts, uncles and cousins for a second before saying, "I don't need protecting by you or Beth and I wish that the both of you would stop." He then walked away without waiting for a response.

As Spence, Alicia and Joyce were walking towards Beth and Brandon, Brandon motioned for Beth to come with him while saying, "Come with me so we can talk."

As Beth and Brandon walked into an empty room, Spence Alicia and Joyce were only a few steps behind.

Beth said just as the others were just about to enter the room, "Brandon, I know why you brought me in here and as long as Savannah remains oblivious of our knowledge of her, she's no threat to anyone here. So…" Beth ended what she was saying when she saw the others walking in.

"How is Savannah a threat to us, Beth?" asked Joyce.

"Everyone, this is a private conversation between me and Brandon," said Beth.

"I'm not your baby sibling, Beth, so don't you dare pretend to protect me," said Joyce.

Beth was about to say something when Alicia said, "The Cylons found Earth and Savannah is one of them."

As Spence looked at Alicia in a stunned manner for blurting that out for Joyce to hear, Beth said, "Alicia, you are a little bit too free with information."

"Your grandma already knows about Kimberly-Two and everything else, so she should know about Savannah."

"Well, no one else needs to know, so don't say a word to anyone else," Beth demanded.

"Keith knows about the twelve colonies of Kobol too so why not tell him?" asked Alicia.

"Lord knows I love my baby brother, but he's not one to be around Savannah while knowing the truth about her," said Beth.

"Why do you say that?" asked Spence.

"Keith is no actor," said Beth. "He would be too timid around her and that would spark Savannah's curiosity."

"Beth is right about Keith, so Keith can't find out," said Brandon. "However, I'm not as at ease with the thought of Savannah showing up here as you are, Beth. Spence, I need you to come with me."

Before Spence was able to react, Beth quickly asked, "Where are you two going?"

"I don't have any of my pistols with me and I doubt that Spence has his, so Spence and I are going back to my house to get two of them." Beth gave Brandon a distasteful look and was about to say something when Brandon continued in a demanding tone. "There's nothing you can say, Beth, to stop me from getting my weapon, so don't even bother verbalizing that thought."

Beth sighed and said, "Fine. Go get them, but just keep them hidden and don't be trigger happy."

"Do you have your stun gun, Beth?" asked Spence.

Beth asked in a slightly agitated tone, "You and Brandon will be concealing pistols so why in hell would I need a stun gun?" Spence was about ready to respond when Beth continued, "I'm sorry, Spence. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that this situation is being blown out of proportion, and yes, I have my stun gun. It stays in my purse."

Spence stepped up to Beth and gave her a kiss. When the kiss ended Beth gave him a heartfelt hug. Once Beth broke the hug, Spence smiled and said, "I'll be back when I can."

Beth just nodded. She then watched as Spence and Brandon were leaving the room.

Once Brandon and Spence were out of sight, Joyce asked, "Why don't you see Savannah as a threat?"

"Grandma, as long as Savannah doesn't see us as a threat, there's no reason for her to harm an individual," said Beth. "When the Cylons decide to put their plan into motion, the death toll will be world wide and instantaneous."

"You do bring up a good point, Beth, but I do have to go with Brandon with his decision to go and get his pistol," said Joyce.

"I also agree with Brandon," said Alicia.

"Well, this isn't the first time I stand alone in my opinion," said Beth. She then turned to leave the room.

Alicia shrugged at Joyce as Beth was walking out. Before Alicia and Joyce left the room, Alicia told Joyce of Beth's plan to persuade Savannah of what she was doing was wrong.

Beth barely got back into the living room when Brandon's wife stepped up to Beth and asked, "Beth, where is Brandon going?"

"He went back home for something, Kristi," said Beth. "Now I'm going into the kitchen to see if mom needs any help."

As Beth was walking away, Kristi asked, "What was he getting?"

Without slowing down or looking at Kristi she said, "You should ask him when he comes back."

Kristi watched Beth in a confused manner for a couple of seconds before commenting to herself, "Okay, something's going on." She then followed behind Beth.

Valerie, Melissa and Jennifer were having a conversation in the kitchen while preparing the food. Brandon's two sons Stephen and Michael and Melissa's two grandkids Gordon and Brad were also in the kitchen. Stephen was six, Michael was three, Gordon was five and Brad was eight. When Beth stepped into the kitchen the conversation ended. Valerie looked at Beth and said, "Please tell me that you won't announce your engagement to Spence."

Beth looked at Valerie in a curious manner before saying, "I promise it won't be tonight." Beth then gave her mom a cocky grin.

"Don't get smart with me, Kimberly," said Valerie.

"Then I suggest that you stay out of my personal life," said Beth.

"I don't want to fight with you, Kimberly," said Valerie. "I just don't want you marrying a policeman."

"Mom, your own son is a policeman," said Beth.

Valerie said as Kristi was walking in, "Yeah and I'm still waiting for that call from his captain to tell me that Brandon is dead."

Beth quickly glanced at Stephen and said, "What the hell's wrong with you, mom, to say that in front of your grandkids?"

Beth heard Kristi behind her and as Beth turned to look, Stephen said, "Awe, Aunt Beth said a bad word."

Kristi stared at Valerie in a serious manner and said, "In this case Aunt Beth was right to say it, Stephen."

"I'm sorry, Kristi," said Valerie. Melissa and Jennifer didn't know what to do, but to stand back and watch. "I shouldn't have said that in front of the kids, but I hate the fact that Brandon is a policeman. Kimberly, please don't get too serious with Spence unless he's willing to give up being a policeman."

"If dad would have followed in his dad's footsteps, I bet that you wouldn't have been with him, would you?" asked Beth.

"As you know I met your father in college and at the time he was planning to join the force, but I convinced him not to," said Valerie.

"You convinced him not to," Beth mocked. "Mom, he could have been a captain by now, but instead he took a job working for the chameleon and got thrown into prison for a crime he didn't do." Beth gave her mom the thumbs up sign. "Way to go mom. Nice move on your part."

"You listen here young lady," Valerie began. "I didn't know when I got your father his job…"

"Hold the phone," Beth blurted out. "Did I just hear you say that you got Dad his job working for that bastard who framed him?"

"I did and you have to understand…" Valerie was able to get out before Beth turned and stormed out of the kitchen with heavy tears forming in her eyes.

"Aunt Beth is upset," said Stephen.

"She's not the only one," Kristi said as she gave Valerie a cold stare.

"I'm sorry, Kristi," said Valerie. "That's just how I feel."

When Beth had stormed out of the Kitchen, Brittany had seen tears running down Beth's cheek. Joyce was standing next to Brittany and when Brittany was about to stepped towards Beth in a concerned manner, Joyce grabbed her arm and said, "Don't. Those are tears of anger and the only thing Beth wants right now is to be left alone."

Brittany watched for a second as Beth stormed towards the front door before saying, "I never seen Beth like that before."

"Valerie is the only one who can get Beth that angry," said Joyce as Beth jerked opened the front door. Everyone in the house heard as Beth slammed the door shut behind her. "I'm going to find out why Beth's that angry." She then began walking towards the kitchen.

Beth was sitting on the front stoop for a few minutes when Tammy, Beth's eighteen-year-old cousin and Gilford, Tammy's twenty-year-old boyfriend walked towards the house. Gilford was carrying a few gifts.

As Tammy and Gilford were approaching, Tammy saw that Beth had been crying and asked, "Are you okay, Beth?"

Beth politely grinned and nodded before saying, "I will be okay. I had to get some fresh air."

"You and Aunt Valerie got into it, didn't you?" asked Tammy.

When Beth grinned and nodded, Gilford said, "You'll freeze out here without a coat."

"Well, at the moment this cold air is feeling good to me." She then stuck out her hand for Gilford to shake and said. "I'm Beth by the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Tammy as Gilford was reaching for Beth's hand.

Beth noticed a long and ugly scar on the back of Gilford's hand and just as they shook hands, Gilford said, "I'm Gilford."

Tammy saw that Beth had gotten a short vision while she was shaking Gilford's hand; however, Gilford didn't notice. When Tammy saw that Beth was out of her vision, she said, "Gilford is my college roommate's brother and we met just after the Thanks Giving holiday. He's a song writer."

"I'm trying to be a song writer," Gilford corrected. "So far I have nothing published, but I do have a few inquiries out for two of them. Meanwhile, I'm working in my uncle's garage as a mechanic."

"Were you working in your uncle's garage when you injured your hand?" asked Beth.

"I was," said Gilford. "I split my hand wide open about three years ago. I didn't have medical insurance and one of my uncle's friends was handy with needle and thread. In fact he's actually a survivalist. He sewed my hand right up for me."

"The next time you need stitches, Gilford, you should go to the university hospital and ask for Dr. O'Brian…" Beth was able to get out.

"I'm sure Dr. O'Brian is a good doctor, but every doctor I've met is arrogant, so I try to avoid hospitals as much as possible," said Gilford.

Beth grinned and said, "Yeah, I hate arrogant doctors too, but I still have to work with them."

"Oh, what do you do?" asked Gilford.

Tammy covered her mouth and watched in a leery manner as Beth said, "I'm Dr. O'Brian." Beth then gave him a cocky grin as if to say, "Surprise."

Gilford looked at Beth in a skeptical manner for a brief moment before he grinned and asked, "You're bullshitting me, aren't you?"

Beth shook her head with a grin on her face and said, "I'm not bullshitting you. I'm a surgical intern at the university hospital and according to several residents and the attendings, I'm not arrogant, but I am cocky. However, I've been cocky ever since I could walk and talk, so becoming a doctor never changed me."

"I'm sorry if I've insulted you," said Gilford.

"Oh, don't apologize," said Beth. "There are arrogant doctors out there and I try my best not to be one of them."

Beth saw Noah's car driving up, as Tammy said, "Well, Gilford and I should go in so I can introduce him to everyone."

Beth watched as Noah was parking his car and said, "I'm starting to feel the cold, so I'll be right behind you real shortly."

"Okay," said Tammy. She and Gilford went into the house.

Beth remained where she was at and watched as Noah, Number-Six and Katie walked away from the car. When Katie saw Beth sitting on the stoop she ran up to Beth and gave Beth a hug.

During the hug, Beth said, "Marry Christmas, cutie-pie."

"Marry Christmas, cutie-pie," Katie mocked as she and Beth were ending the hug.

Beth just grinned at Katie. As Noah and Number-Six were approaching Beth stood up. When Number-Six was a few steps away, she asked Beth, "Are you cold being out here with no coat?"

"I wasn't when I first came out here, but I'm getting cold now," said Beth.

"Is it hot in the house?" asked Noah.

Beth slightly laughed and said, "Not exactly. I was annoyed with my mom and I had to get away from her."

"Since you don't look surprise to see us, I'm presuming that Keith had told you that I'm catering his wedding and since I'm catering it, I'm seating you and your mother at separate tables," said Noah.

"You can seat us at separate ends of the room and that still wouldn't stop her from making her critical comments towards me," said Beth. "Anyway, we should get in there."

Valerie saw Beth leading Noah, Number-Six and Katie in the house. Valerie stepped up and introduced herself to Number-Six. She then greeted Noah and Katie with a hug and a kissed on the cheek. Once the greetings were over, Valerie told Katie where the other kids were.

As Katie was walking away, Valerie looked at Beth and said, "Kimberly, I understand that you're mad at me, but you should know that I had good intentions with your father."

Beth said barely loud enough for Noah and Number-Six to hear, "Mom, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and because of you, Dad is living in a hell that you created for him."

Beth noticed from the corner of her eye that Number-Six was staring at her and was in deep thought as Valerie spouted out, "That's not fair, Kimberly."

"Fair?" Beth mocked. "Let's discuss fairness, mom."

"This is not the time or the place to get into that," said Valerie.

"It never is the time or the place to discuss that topic with you, mom, but I'm going to speak my mind anyway," said Beth.

"You always do, so why should this time be any different," said Valerie.

"Before Brandon was seven, he remembers Dad being a good father." Beth and her mom began to draw a small audience as Beth continued to say, "The father I know was a jerk… a lousy dad to me, Brandon and Keith. What had changed after Brandon had turned eight is that you got Dad a job working for the chameleon…"

"The chameleon is not his name," Valerie interrupted with.

"There are small kids around so I won't call him what I want to call him," Beth spouted back. Valerie just shook her head. "The fact is that Dad's parents and siblings warned you and Dad about the chameleon, but neither one of you would heed their warnings. Dad was in a shitty mood all the time while working for the chameleon and because he was in a shitting mood, he was a jerk to my brothers and me. And I'm willing to bet that he only took that job to appease you and your dad. Now at the end of it all, he's in a prison for a crime that the chameleon most likely committed and framed dad for. You tell me mom. Where in hell is the fairness in that?"

"Don't you dare blame me for your father being in prison or him being a poor father to you kids," Valerie exclaimed. "It was his choice to work for Gov…"

Beth didn't allowed Valerie to finish as she exclaimed, "You told dad what choice that he was allowed to have. You were the puppet master and dad was your puppet. To this day I haven't figured out why dad wouldn't stand up to you."

"You're the one with the great memory, Kimberly, and you can't remember running away to your grandmother's house in order to get away from the arguments that your dad and I would have when your dad stood up to me?" Valerie pointed out.

"You left out the part that Dad had to be totally drunk before he would even think about standing up to you," said Beth. "Also you would jump on dad first for coming home drunk and most likely it's because you knew that you lost the control over your puppet. So explain to me again as to why you're not to blame for what happen to dad."

"Fine, Kimberly, you're right." Valerie didn't see the stunned look that Beth had given her as she continued to say, "I know I've made bad choices in the past, but I can't turn back the clock to change them." Valerie finally noticed the looked she was getting from Beth. "What?"

Beth said in almost a skeptical tone. "You told me that I was right."

When Beth didn't say anything else, Valerie said, "Okay. Go ahead and finish your statement. Tell me how the worlds coming to an end or how…"

Beth interrupted with, "Mom, I wasn't even thinking of any kind of smart remark. You had never told me that before and meant it." Beth ginned. "I'm not saying this to be smart, but it's the best Christmas gift you could ever get me. Thanks."

Valerie grinned and said as a joke, "Oh, so I can take the gift I bought you back and get my money back."

Beth smiled, but before she was able to respond, everyone in the house heard as Gordon cried out in pain. When everyone looked into the direction of the cry, Gordon and the other kids were walking into the living room. Before any of the adults were able to ask anything, Brad said, "I didn't do it. He was climbing on the door and fell."

Michelle went to check on Gordon. Michelle was Gordon's mom and Melissa's daughter-in-law.

As Beth's relatives went about their business, Number-Six stepped up to Beth and commented, "Your mom calls you Kimberly."

"Well, my first and middle names are Kimberly Elizabeth," she said. "Beth is a variation of the name Elizabeth."

"Why doesn't everyone call you Kimberly?" asked Number-Six.

"Nine years ago everyone except for my grandma did… well, actually everyone called me Kim nine years ago except for my grandma," said Beth. "My grandma had always called me Beth since the day I was born."

"Did your grandma like the name Beth better than Kim?" asked Number-Six.

"No, actually she likes the name Kimberly better," said Beth.

"Then I'm confused," said Number-Six.

Beth grinned and said, "As I mention to you before, my grandma was born an identical twin and her twin was named Kimberly. My grandma and her twin were involved in a severe car accident when they were only twelve years old. In the accident Kimberly was killed instantly. My mom thought that she was honoring Kimberly's death by naming me Kimberly, but my grandma was already reminded too often of the day she lost her sister each time she looked into a mirror. She didn't want the added reminder of hearing her sister's name being said allowed every time I was around her. So she called me Beth. I became Beth to the world nine years ago when I left home and moved in with my grandma. And like you, nine years ago I was confused as to why my grandma refused to call me Kim. After living with her for a week she told me what I just told you. Now to everyone, except to my mom, I'm Beth."

Before anything else got said, Michelle, with Gordon by her side, tapped Beth on the shoulder and said, "Can you help me, Beth."

Beth looked at Michelle and when she saw Michelle holding an icepack she asked, "What do you need help with?"

"Gordon severely bruised his elbow," Michelle began. "I'm trying to get Gordon to put the icepack on his arm, but he refuses. He knows you're a doctor and he insisting for you to look at it."

"I have a marble under my skin," Gordon added. "Beth, you need to operate and take it out."

Beth noticed the slight amused grin on Number-Six's face. As Beth looked down at Gordon, Michelle corrected him, "It's not a marble, Honey. It's just a small lump where you've bruised it and if you just used this icepack it will feel a lot better."

Gilford was in hearing distance and heard Gordon when he insisted, "I need Beth to operate."

Beth kneeled down beside Gordon and said, "Okay, let's see if you need an operation." Beth took the time to examine Gordon's arm. She even had Gordon moving his arm so she could see his range of motion. "Sweetie, for now let's just try the icepack that your mom has and if your arm doesn't feel better in seven days, then we can talk more about that operation. Okay?"

Gordon grinned and as he nodded, he said, "Okay."

Beth gave Gordon a quick hug before standing up. Once she was back on her feet, she told Michelle, "After using the icepack for a little bit, you may want to wrap his arm with an ace bandage. My mom should have one that you can use."

Michelle nodded and said, "Okay. Thanks for indulging him."

"That's no problem," said Beth.

As Michelle and Gordon were walking away, Gilford stepped up to Beth and asked, "Do you treat all your patients like that?"

Gilford saw the slightly agitated looked in Beth's eyes as Beth asked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did," Gilford quickly said. "I'd noticed that you didn't simply dismiss the boy's thoughts about needing an operation…"

"The boy's name is Gordon," said Beth.

"Well, all I'm trying to say is that I thought it was cool as to how you handled Gordon," said Gilford. "An arrogant doctor wouldn't have played along with Gordon."

"I don't dismiss what any patient is telling me," said Beth.

"That's a good quality to have and I hope you don't lose it," said Gilford.

"I don't foresee myself losing it, but I do appreciate the nice sentiment," said Beth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the little girl's room."

"Oh, of course," said Gilford. "I'll go back over there with Tammy."

Beth politely grinned and nodded before walking away.

Number-Six walked up to Alicia and greeted her with, "Marry Christmas."

As Alicia was mocking Number-Six's greeting, Joyce stepped up and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I felt that I should be polite and introduce myself to Savannah." Joyce saw the curious look that Number-Six had given her. "My granddaughter Beth and Alicia have told me a little about you. I'm Joyce."

"It's nice to meet you, Joyce," said Savannah. "Beth has told me a little about you."

"Oh, what kind of things have Beth told you?" asked Joyce.

"Just that you had a twin sister name Kimberly and that you don't call Beth by her first name, because of it being a painful reminder of how your sister had died," said Number-Six. "And that's it."

Joyce nodded before saying, "She might not have told you much about me, but what she did tell you is a sensitive topic for me."

"I understand, and I won't bring it up again," said Number-Six.

Joyce nodded and began a general conversation between Number-Six and Alicia.


	24. Chapter 24

Brandon and Spence were gone for forty minutes before returning. Beth saw them when they entered and walked up to them. Spence greeted Beth with a kiss and once the kiss ended, Beth whispered to both Brandon and Spence, "You two are to be nice to Savannah and keep your guns in your pants." Beth knew what Spence was thinking when Spence showed an amused smile. Beth lightly backhanded Spence in his stomach. "You have a dirty mind."

Spence still had a grinned on his face when he said, "Since you know what I'm thinking, you must have one too."

Beth gave Spence a smirk as Brandon whispered "We have them in an ankle holster and not where you think they are."

"Wherever you two have them, just don't pull them out," said Beth.

"As long as I don't see anything threatening from Savannah, I have no reason to pull it out," Brandon whispered.

"Well, there's no reason for her to do anything threatening, unless she finds out that we know her secret," Beth whispered.

"Yeah, well, most likely you're right, but Spence and I are packing just in case you're not," said Brandon as Valerie was walking up to them.

Beth looked at Brandon in a curious manner and said, "Okay, you watched too many gangster movies."

Brandon grinned and before he was able to respond, Valerie stepped up to Spence and said, "Spence, although my daughter has introduced us to each other, we haven't formally met or spoken to one and another. So I thought I should come over and welcome you to my home."

Beth grinned at the sight as she watched Spence shaking her mother's hand and saying, "It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. O'Brian."

"Call me Valerie," she said as they were ending the handshake.

"Okay, Valerie it is," said Spence.

"Anyway, Kimberly, I don't mean to interrupt you three, but I can use your help in the kitchen."

"Okay, Mom," said Beth. She then gave Spence a quick kiss before following her mom into the kitchen.

During the passing minutes Beth helped to prepare the Christmas dinner. Kristi also helped to prepare the meal and on a few of occasions Beth noticed that certain food smells bothered Kristi. Beth didn't say anything to her about it, but watched her more carefully.

By 6:00 P. M. the food was being placed on the dining room table along with three other smaller tables.

Beth had followed Kristi back into the kitchen for the remaining four dishes. No one else re-entered the kitchen. When Beth saw Kristi having a slight nauseated reaction to the food, she stepped up next to her and asked, "How far along are you?"

Kristi looked at Beth in a shock manner for a brief moment before grinning and saying, "I'm not really sure, but I'm thinking more than three weeks. I haven't seen a doctor yet or even taken a pregnancy test, but I'm positive I'm pregnant. I feel the exact same way now as I did when I first got pregnant with Stephen and Michael."

"I've been watching you for the past hour and I'm sure you're pregnant too," said Beth. "So should I be congratulating you and Brandon?"

"Brandon doesn't know yet so hold the congratulation until I get the chance to tell him," said Kristi.

"Okay," said Beth. "Well, we better get back into the dining room before they start eating without us."

Kristi and Beth picked up the last of the dishes and left the kitchen.

During the meal, there were several conversations going on at the same time. Number-Six just listened to the one that Noah was having. Beth, Valerie and a few others were part of Keith and LeAnn's conversation as they talked about their wedding plans. During the conversation, LeAnn had excused herself and went to the restroom. Once LeAnn was out of earshot, April asked, "Keith, will you and LeAnn be signing a prenuptial?"

"For me to ask LeAnn to sign a prenuptial would indicate that I don't trust her and I do trust her, Aunt April," said Keith. "We love each other and I don't want to start our marriage out mistrusting each other."

Ruby got Beth's attention when she said, "I felt the same way you do now, Keith, but your grandpa would have disowned each one of us if we didn't sign it."

Beth got the attention of Number-Six along with several others when she asked in somewhat of a loud manner, "Are you saying, Aunt Ruby, that you, mom and… and your other sisters all sign a prenuptial?"

Brittany answered before anyone else, "I never signed one. Of course your grandpa had already disowned me since I was one, but that's a different topic."

Number-Six, Spence and a few others who didn't know the story gave Brittany a curious look as April said, "The rest of us did, however."

Beth let out a frustrated chuckle and commented, "And the puzzle pieces fall into place. You controlled all the money, mom, so it all makes sense to me now, as to why Dad was your puppet."

"Kimberly, this isn't the time or the place for that topic," said Valerie.

"Oh I'm done discussing that, Mom," said Beth. "Because you and I will never see eye to eye on if you had done the right thing. You should know though, Mom, that I'll never sign a prenuptial when it becomes my time to get married. Keith, you do what you want and do not listen to mom or her sisters on the subject."

"Your grandma and even I can easily cut you and Keith out of our wills if you don't," Valerie pointed out.

Joyce was about to respond, but before she had a chance to Beth quickly said, "Grandma had helped pay my way through medical school so as far as I'm concern, I feel that I'd received my inheritance already. So by me getting a piece of Grandma's wealth after she dies is unnecessary. As far as your money goes and as far as I'm concerned, you can donate it all to charity." Beth then gave her mom a smirk.

Valerie ignored Beth and faced Spence, "Would you sign a prenuptial, Spence?"

Before Spence was able to answer, Beth exclaimed, "Both parties have to sign a prenuptial, so why are you asking him that when I've already told you that I won't sign one?"

"Okay, it's time to change this subject," Melissa blurted out.

"I was about ready to suggest the same thing," said Ernie.

Everyone in the room was relatively quiet when LeAnn returned to the table. As she was retaking her seat, she asked, "Why is everyone quiet?"

"The topic we were discussing was becoming too controversial and the topic was ended before things got out of control," said Keith.

"What was the subject?" asked Leann.

"You and Keith can discuss it later in private if you two want, but for now, it might be better, if the subject doesn't get brought up again," said Melissa.

Before another topic got started, Katie stepped up to Noah and asked loud enough for most people to hear, "Can I get more soda?"

"I don't mind, but you need to ask Valerie," said Noah.

As Katie was stepping closer to Valerie, Jennifer stood up and said, "I'll get her some more, Noah."

"Thanks," said Noah.

Before Katie had a chance to follow Jennifer, Valerie noticed that Katie's hair was slightly longer than usual and said, "Katie, you look like you about ready for a hair cut."

"I want long hair like Beth," said Katie.

"She actually needs a hair cut too," said Valerie as Beth had food in her mouth. "What do you think of the length of Beth's hair, Spence?"

Before Beth had a chance to swallow the bite she had and respond, Spence glanced at Beth's hair and said, "Beth's hair is pretty long, but I don't mind one way or the other."

After Beth swallowed the bite that she had, she finally said, "The topic of the length of my hair is off limits. So change the subject please."

Beth noticed an amused grin on Number-Six's face as Noah was saying, "Oh, Beth, Savannah told me that you were the one who painted the painting that she gave to me as a gift. I like it. It's a nice painting."

Beth smiled as Brandon asked, "What did you paint, Beth?"

Beth looked at Brandon and said, "I called the painting, 'The Song of the Mermaid.' The painting is about a captain tied to the mass of his wooden frigate as his ship sailed passed a mermaid near the reefs."

"Hasn't that painting been done before?" asked Valerie.

"There are a few paintings similar to what I did, but I wasn't copying from any of them," said Beth.

"Beth knows that I like paintings like that so as long as I know that it was a replica of another painting upfront, it wouldn't have mattered to me anyway," said Noah.

"Perhaps Beth should paint you the Mona Lisa then," said Spence.

Before Beth was able to respond, Page said, "Beth had painted a small version of Mona Lisa among three other famous paintings on the same canvas. In fact that painting is what got me noticing her talent."

"That four painting in one was painted in my freshman year of college," said Beth.

"Didn't you paint that for a contest my mom was having?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, but your mom disqualified that four-in-one painting because of it being smaller versions of famous paintings," said Beth.

"That painting might have been disqualified from that contest, but in the long run that painting won you more than what the prize winner won," said Page.

"I actually only painted it to challenge myself," said Beth.

"I'm glad you did," said Page.

Beth just grinned. The reminder of the conversation through dinner remained casual and free from controversy.

Once the meal was over the kids and a few adults opened presents. Number-Six just watched in a focused manner at the thrill on each child's face as each child opened his or her gifts.

Beth's attention was drawn to Noah and Number-Six as Noah said, "You have a concerning look on your face, Savannah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Number-Six. "I'm just watching the kids' facial expressions as they open their gifts. They're truly happy."

"Well, for most kids, Christmas is the favorite day of the year," said Noah.

"I can see why," said Number-Six.

"Are you Jewish?" asked Noah.

"Why are you asking me if I'm Jewish?" asked Number-Six.

"You act as though you never celebrated Christmas before and the Jewish people don't," said Noah. "They celebrate Hanukah instead. Of course there are individuals who don't celebrate Christmas either, but normally that is because there was a bad childhood memory of a disappointing Christmas."

"You're right that I've never celebrated Christmas before, but it's not because I'm Jewish or had a bad childhood memory of a disappointing Christmas," said Number-Six. "I'm not Jewish by the way."

"Is there a reason you have never celebrated Christmas?" asked Noah.

"I'm not ready to share the reason with anyone at the moment," said Number-Six.

"Okay, but when you're ready to share, I'll listen," said Noah.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Number-Six.

Spence was drinking a beer and Beth's attention was drawn to him when he made a gesture that his can was empty. Beth placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you want another beer? I'll go and get it for you."

Spence glanced at the empty can and said, "Sure. Thanks."

Beth grinned, but before she was able to respond, Brandon said, "Hey, Sis, get me a beer too."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," said Beth. She then got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Beth was only a few steps away when Number-Six told Noah, "I'll be back. I want to talk to Beth." Noah just nodded. Spence noticed as Number-Six followed behind Beth.

Seconds later, Beth was taking out two beers from the refrigerators as Number-Six was walking into the kitchen. When Beth saw Number-Six, she asked, "Do you want a beer, Savannah?"

"No, but I do want to talk to you," said Number-Six.

"What about?" asked Beth as she closed the refrigerator.

"Christians are taught to turn the other cheek and to forgive one and another," Number-Six began. "Even you said that you will refrain from passing judgment on people."

"You want to talk to me about religion?" asked Beth.

"Not exactly, but the Christian religion has changed my belief on what god wants," said Number-Six. Beth just gave Number-Six a curious look. "I know that some of your relatives are influential people so you're capable of passing on a warning."

Beth asked in a wary tone, "What kind of warning?"

"For humanity sake on Earth you must believe when I say that humans on earth are in danger by two separate forces not from Earth," said Number-Six.

"And these forces are?" asked Beth.

"There is a society of humans separate from the humans of Earth," Number-Six began. "These humans worship several gods at a time. They're known as the twelve colonies of Kobol and they'd created robotic slaves known as the Cylons." Beth gave Number-Six a concern look. "The Cylon slaves eventually rebelled and started what was called the Cylon war. Fifty years ago the Cylon war ended and the Cylons and humans left each other alone until six years ago. Six years ago, the Cylons with new and improved models returned and destroyed the humans' society of all twelve colonies in a surprise attack. A fraction of that human society had survived and they are en route to Earth as we speak. Those refugees are coming here, because they believe that the people on Earth are their thirteenth tribe from Kobol. Those refugees are one of the forces that the people on Earth are endangered by. The second forces that Earth humans are endangered by are the Cylons. The Cylons believe that the humans on Earth are like the humans from the survivors of the twelve colonies." Number-Six saw that Beth was searching her thoughts and knew that Beth was carefully choosing her response. "I'm not psychotic."

"Many thoughts are dashing around in my head right now, but the thought of you being psychotic isn't one of them," said Beth.

"Fifty years ago Cylons were all machines and were referred to as walking toasters," said Number-Six. "However, the improved twelve Cylon models are organic and look human. I know this because I'm a Cylon of the number six model." Number-Six saw that Beth was still searching for the right words. "Since the day we met, I didn't think you could be stumped for words."

"No, I actually have a lot to say and even ask," said Beth. "I'm just trying to sort out in proper order as to how I should handle this."

"I have vital information for your government, so perhaps the first thing should be for you to talk to one of your influential relatives and arrange for me to meet someone at the governmental level; preferably someone in the military," said Number-Six.

"I know exactly who to call, so I want nothing said to my relatives about you or a threat to Earth," said Beth as she moved towards the kitchen phone. "I'll make that call now."

"Who are you calling?" asked Number-Six.

"I'm calling Agent Clarence Wilier of the CIA," said Beth.

Once Beth picked up the phone Number-Six saw Beth closing her eyes before pressing any buttons. Number-Six stepped a little closer and asked, "Are you okay?"

Beth opened her eyes and grinned. She then nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm just remembering the number that I need to dial that's all." Number-Six gave Beth a curious look as Beth dialed the phone. There was a long pause before Beth spoke on the phone. "Yes, this is Beth O'Brian."

"How are you, Dr. O'Brian?" asked Clarence.

Beth tried to sound as though the person who she was talking to was unaware of the Cylon threat as she said, "I'm good, Agent Wilier, but there's a woman named Savannah Hill who is standing next to me and she wants to get a vital message to someone at the defense department about a threat to our national security."

Clarence read into what Beth was saying and questioned what Beth had said, "A Cylon wants to give us information of their plans?"

"Yes, Agent Wilier," said Beth. "Can you help?"

"Could this be a trap?" asked Clarence.

"I believe her, Agent Wilier, so the likelihood of this being a hoax is nil," said Beth.

"Okay, I'll send someone there to pick her up," said Clarence. "Are you at the hospital?"

"No," said Beth. She gave him her mother's address and then continued to say afterwards, "A lot of my relatives are visiting and I don't want them knowing what's going on, so I want whoever you're sending to call me on my cell phone and wait outside."

"Okay, you got it," said Clarence.

"Thanks, bye," said Beth. After hanging up the phone, she faced Number-Six again. "Someone will be here shortly."

"Had Agent Wilier asked you if I was playing a hoax?" asked Number-Six.

"He did, but he only thought that because there are people all over the United States who try to fake out the government," said Beth. "In fact, I would hate to be the person who has to sort through and determined what are the hoaxes and what needs to be investigated. They even made a show similar to it called the X-Files."

Number-Six gave Beth a curious look before saying, "We should rejoin the others."

"Before we do that, I'm curious to know why you think that we're more trustworthy than the humans of the twelve colonies of Kobol," said Beth.

"I watched a Star Trek episode just a few days ago and in that episode, Data was trying to prove that a android was an intelligent being and had rights like any other intelligent life form that was free from slavery," said Number-Six.

"You do know that Star Trek is purely fictional?" asked Beth.

Number-Six grinned and said, "Yes, I know, but to create that episode, people on Earth must already believe that androids can become equal to humans. The character Data is even an android, and in that fictional story he is not a slave to the humans, but a part of the crew who works alongside the humans. The colonies have created fictional stories too, but they've never created an android character equal to a human." Number-Six saw that Beth was going to say something, but didn't. "You still seemed to be lost for words."

Beth grinned and said, "I was about to mention a movie, but it's not relevant to what we're discussing. Anyway we should join the others before a search party comes looking for us." Beth and Number-Six got a few feet from the door when Spence opened it and walked in. Beth raised up one of the beers. "I was taking you, your beer."

Spence looked Number-Six and said, "Can you excuse us, Savannah. I want to talk to Beth in private."

"Sure," said Number-Six. She then left the kitchen.

Once the door had closed completely, Spence said, "Brandon, Alicia and even you have told me that you don't break promises, so I'm confident that you are honoring your promise to me. I am a bit concern as to why you and Savannah were in here together as long as you two were. So out of being concern for you, I have to ask, what's going on?"

Beth smiled and said, "First off, thank you for not coming in here and accusing me of breaking my promise to you. That meant a lot to me as to how you approaching me with it. Now to answer your question, —" Beth talked in a volume to where Spence was only able to hear. "—The Christian religion and the show Star Trek the Next Generation have convinced Savannah of what she was doing is wrong." Spence gave Beth a curious look. "She confided with me of her being a Cylon and she now wants to go to the authorities."

"Savannah is switching to the human's side?" Spence questioned.

"Savannah is switching to the Earth human's side," Beth corrected. "She still sees the humans from the twelve colonies of Kobol as a threat to the Cylons and to the humans of Earth."

"Okay, I have a couple of question," said Spence. "My first question is, why does Savannah sees the humans from the twelve colonies of Kobol as a threat and not us?"

"There are at couple of reasons actually," Beth began. "The first reason is that like us, the Cylons believe in only one God. The humans from the twelve colonies of Kobol still worship Zeus and the other Greek Gods. The other reason is that the humans from the twelve colonies of Kobol are who created the robotic Cylons and they were created as slaves. The Cylons must have been built with high intelligence because the Cylons revolted and began what is known as the Cylon War. Once the Cylon War ended the humans and the Cylons went separate ways. I'm presuming that the cease fire between them was a shaky one at best because six years ago the Cylon had returned to the colonies with human like Cylons; infiltrated them and except for the refugees who are en route to us they had destroyed the colonies in a surprise attack."

"I can understand as to how the religion could help change Savannah's opinion on what her mission is, but why the Star Trek show?" asked Spence.

"In the show, Data is equal to any human and because of how Data is portrayed, Savannah believes that people on Earth must already believe that androids can become equal to humans," said Beth.

"God bless Gene Roddenberry and his views," Spence uttered.

Beth smiled before saying, "Well, I almost mentioned Will Smith's movie, 'I Robot', but I then thought that, that movie might inadvertently swing her opinion back the other way."

"We definitely don't want that," said Spence. Beth just grinned. "So when and how is Savannah going to the authorities?"

"I've called Agent Clarence Wilier of the CIA and he's sending someone here now to pick Savannah up," said Beth. "And when Savannah does leave, I want you and me to go with her."

"Why?" Spence asked in a demanding tone.

Beth chose to ignore the tone and said, "If our government is portrayed accurately in those scifi movie then I'm handing Savannah over to a pack of hungry wolves." Spence just gave Beth a curious look. "Savannah is willingly giving up information and I don't what our government treating her like something to dissect or torture." Spence looked at Beth in an uncertain manner. "Spence, I'm not going to break my promise to you. It's just that if I don't do what I can to help Savannah, I'll be bother by that until I die."

"For the record, I'm against the idea of either one of us going, but I do understand that caring for people is part of your personality… even if one of those people is a Cylon," said Spence. Beth slightly grinned. "So if you want us to go, we'll go."

Beth gave Spence a heartfelt hug followed by a passionate kiss. Once the kiss ended, Beth said, "Thanks, Honey. I love you… oh, I didn't tell you that I love you just because you gave me what I wanted. I told you it because I do love you."

Spence smiled and said, "I believe you and I love you."

"Oh, ah, Savannah doesn't know that I had previous knowledge of her being a Cylon and for now I think it's best to keep it that way," said Beth.

"Wise move," said Spence as Stephen came rushing through the door.

Stephen was slightly surprised to see Beth and Spence as he slowed down for only a second. As Stephen moved passed Beth, Beth asked, "Stephen. What are you doing, Sweetie?"

Stephen went to a drawer and as he was pulling it opened he said, "Grandma wants scissors." He quickly grabbed the scissors and held them up. "Got 'em."

Stephen rushed towards the door. When Beth saw that he was about ready to run passed her, she grabbed him and exclaimed, "Stephen David, you are not to run while carrying scissors."

"Grandma told me to hurry and get her, her scissors," said Stephen.

"She meant for you to go and get them and to take them straight to her while walking," said Beth.

"That's not what she said," said Stephen.

"I don't care what she said, Sweetie," said Beth. "What I do care about is you not getting seriously hurt by tripping and falling on the scissors. Now you are to walk while carrying those scissors and if you think you can't do that then give them to me."

"I can walk with them," said Stephen.

"Then take them to grandma and to make sure you do walk, I'll be right behind you," said Beth.

Beth and Spence followed Stephen out of the kitchen and as Stephen stepped up to Valerie he said, "I couldn't hurry, Grandma. Aunt Beth wouldn't let me."

"Tell your grandson how dangerous it is for him to run with scissors in his hand," said Beth as Valerie took the scissors.

"Stephen, you are to walk while carrying scissors," said Valerie as she used the scissors to cut open a package of batteries.

"Why did you tell me to hurry then?" asked Stephen.

"Because I didn't want you to dillydally," said Valerie.

"What is dillydally?" asked Stephen.

"Dillydally is what you do for the first hour after I tell you to pick up your toys," said Valerie.

Stephen thought for a second before asking, "Dillydally is watching TV or jumping on the bed?"

Several people slightly laughed as Valerie said, "No, child. Dillydallying is not doing things right away like I would ask you to. And we'll talk later about your confession of jumping on the beds."

Stephen just gave Valerie a timid look as Beth said, "Stephen, you should talk to Uncle Ernie or Uncle Roy about getting your confession thrown out of court. It seems to me that it was illegally obtained."

"Kimberly, your nephew doesn't need your help to come up with smart ideas," said Valerie.

"I can vouch for that," said Kristi. "Anyway, Stephen, you do not ever run with scissors or anything else that is pointy."

"Yes, Mom," said Stephen.

Beth looked over at Number-Six and saw that the expression on her face was as if she was deeply observing what was going on. Beth's attention was then drawn to Michael when he tapped Beth on the leg. When Beth looked down at Michael, Michael held up a small present and said, "Here's your present."

"Thank you, Sweetie," said Beth as she took the gift. Before opening it, Beth saw that the gift was her mom. Once she opened it, she saw that it was a stylish watch along with a necklace and pair of earrings that closely matched the watch. She then looked up at her mom again, "Mom, these are beautiful. Thanks."

"I saw those and I knew you would love them," said Valerie.

"I do," said Beth. She began to switch her jewelry while starting with the earrings. Once the new earrings were in she saw Number-Six watching.

Number-Six politely grinned and said, "Those look good on you."

Beth grinned and said, "Thanks." Beth switched the rest of her jewelry and once she put what she took off in the container she turned towards Spence. "I'm going to put this jewelry in purse and get my get my cell phone. I'll be right back." Spence just nodded.

During the passing minutes Beth had found the chance to let Brannon and Alicia know what was getting ready to take place. Number-Six was able to observe the Christmas celebration for another twenty minutes before Beth received the call that Agent DeWitt was out front and waiting.

Noah watched in a curious manner as Beth, Spence and Number-Six left with their coats on.

Agent DeWitt was standing near his government car as the three approached him. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Agent DeWitt asked, "Which one of you two ladies is Savannah Hill?"

Beth was gesturing towards Number-Six as Number-Six responded, "That would be me."

"I'm Beth O'Brian and he's Spencer Westcott," said Beth.

"I'm Agent DeWitt," he said, "Ms. Hill, I'm to take you…"

Beth didn't let Agent DeWitt finished and said, "You are to take the three of us."

Agent DeWitt looked at Beth in a confused manner and said, "Ma'am, I just have orders to take Ms. Hill to Washington D.C."

"I've never been to Washington D.C., so it would be a treat," said Beth. She then gave Agent DeWitt a cocky grin.

Spence grinned and shook his head. Number-Six gave Beth a curious look as Agent DeWitt said, "You don't understand, Ma'am. I'm just taking Ms. Hill."

"You are to take all three of us or Savannah's not going," Beth said in a manner as if to make a stand.

"What are you doing, Beth?" asked Number-Six.

"Keeping an injustice from happening," said Beth.

"What injustice?" asked Number-Six.

"I can't say at the moment, but Spence and I do need to go with you," said Beth.

Number-Six gave Beth a curious look before saying, "Agent DeWitt, unless Beth and Spence come too, I won't be going with you."

Agent DeWitt put up a finger for every to wait and said, "I have to call in and get approval for this."

Beth just politely grinned and nodded. As Agent DeWitt was moving away to make his call in private, Number-Six asked, "Beth, what going on?"

"You watched Star Trek and only saw one side of the coin," Beth began. Number-Six again gave Beth a curious look. "Every coin has two sides and the side you're not seeing is that you are not from Earth and because of that there's a good chance that you'll become a lab rat. I don't want that."

"Then I'll keep the fact that I'm not from Earth from them," said Number-Six.

"Yeah, about that," Beth timidly said. "Homeland security already knows that you're a Cylon."

Number-Six looked at Beth in a skeptical manner and said, "I was there when you made that call. You didn't say anything about me being a Cylon."

"Savannah, I knew about you being a Cylon since the day you grabbed my arm in the emergency room," said Beth. Number-Six looked at Beth in a slightly surprise manner. "In the kitchen I didn't acknowledge that I knew the stuff that you were telling me because I was scared of what you can do to me… I'm still scared of what you can do to me actually."

"What I can do to you is snap your neck like a twig before you can even react, but I won't do that because you genuinely seem to be concern for my well being," said Number-Six. Spence propped his foot on the bumper of Agent DeWitt's car to draw his gun if he needed to. "How is it possible though for you to know all this time that I'm a Cylon?"

"I'm a psychic," said Beth. "I can see future and past events and when you grabbed my arm, I saw a past event of you."

"That's not possible," said Number-Six.

"'So how do we become a part of their society?' asked a dark haired female Cylon," Beth began. Number-Six gave Beth a skeptical look. "Your response was, 'A disaster site is always chaotic and confusing, so integrating at a disaster site is always a good method.' In the vision I also saw two other human like male Cylons and few combat Cylons."

"If what you say is true and homeland security does know about me from the beginning, then why was I left alone by them?" asked Number-Six.

"I knew that there were twelve Cylon models, but I only knew what seven of them looked like," said Beth. "Homeland security has been keeping you and the other six under surveillance in hopes that all of you can be identified. Homeland security also wanted to see what your mission was."

"You said that you only saw four Cylon models," said Number-Six. "How is it that you knew to look for eight other Cylons?"

"Besides being able to see future and past events, I have the ability to astral project…" Beth was able to get out.

"What is astral project?" asked Number-Six.

"Astral projection is when someone's soul or consciousness is able to leave one's body at will," said Beth. "I have that ability. Physically I would be at home meditating, but spiritually I'm able to visit anywhere on Earth. And apparently cross the galaxy as well because I've visited the Battlestar Galactica on several occasions. By sight, I know the Galactica's key personnel, like Cmdr. Adama, Col. Tigh, Apollo and several others."

"You're the friendly voice of the twelve colonies of Kobol who had passed information to the militaries for the colonies," said Number-Six.

"I am and since I've met you, I can see that the Cylons were victims in the very beginning, but to annihilate the entire human race for revenge is wrong in itself," said Beth. "God wouldn't want that."

"I agree with you, Beth, or I wouldn't be wanting to take what I know to your government," said Number-Six. "When you astral project, can people see you?"

"Not normally, but there is one person in the colonial fleet that is able to see me," said Beth. "That person was why I was drawn to the fleet a year ago in the first place."

"Who's that person?" asked Number-Six.

"I'm not willing to say who that person is or why that person can see me," said Beth.

"You fear me, don't you?" asked Number-Six.

"I would be lying if I said no, but I truly believe that you want to do the right thing," said Beth.

Before anything else could be said, Agent DeWitt stepped up and said, "Okay, Dr. O'Brian, it seems that there are people in D.C. who would like to meet you anyway, so everyone gets to go. And if you have to work in the next twenty-four hours let me know so my supervisor can tell yours that you won't be there."

Spence took his foot off the bumper as Beth said, "No, actually, I don't work again until tomorrow night starting at ten."

"My direct supervisor is actually Beth's brother and I'll let Beth call him and explain to him why I won't be at work in the morning," said Spence.

Beth grinned and said, "Chicken."

Spence grinned and said, "He's less likely to grumble to you."

"I just grumble back," said Beth. She then showed a cocky grin.

Before Spence had a chance to respond Agent DeWitt said, "Okay, everyone needs to get into the vehicle so we can leave."

Without saying another word, everyone got into the vehicle. Once Beth got her seat belt on, she called Brandon from her cell phone.

On board the Galactica, Catalina was ovulating. Lucy began the procedure to help Catalina to get pregnant by inserting Rummis' sperm.

In upper atmosphere of the Greys' planet, the crews of eight Raptors had begun releasing the compound into the atmosphere. It only took twenty minutes and once done each crew was making their way back to the Galactica. The last raptor to leave the atmosphere was barely in a safe range when an electrical discharge between clouds ignited the compound. In matter of seconds the entire atmosphere was engulfed in a hot flame.

The crewman on the Galactica who was monitoring the sensor, blurted out, "My Gods. Sir, something went wrong on the planet."

"What went wrong?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I don't know what happened, Sir, but the entire surface of the planet is in an intense blaze," said the crewman.

Before anything else was able to be said, Dee called out, "Sir, there's chatter between the raptors and one of them said that there was an electrical discharge between clouds that started it."

"Get Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin up here at once," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, Catalina is in sickbay with Dr. Young," said Dee. "She's going through a treatment to get pregnant."

"Find out the status of Catalina and get her and Dr. Cheywhin up here as soon as possible," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Sir," said Dee.

"Sir, the temperature of the planet's surface is rapidly rising," said the crewman. "If the temperature continues to rise at this rate everyone in the underground cities will be cooked to death in less than twenty minutes throughout the planet."

"I want to know what gas or combination of gases that are burning and an estimate time of when those gases will burn out," Cmdr. Adama commanded.

"Yes, Sir," said the crewman. Seven minutes later, before the crewman was able to obtain the information the temperature reached its peak. "Sir, the temperature is no longer rising. In fact sir it's now on the decline."

"Sir, a crew of a raptor is reporting that the blaze throughout the planet is dying out," said Dee.

"Once the blaze is out, I want a complete status report of the planet's atmosphere," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Sir," said the crewman.


	25. Chapter 25

In Washington D.C., Beth, Spence and Number-Six were led into the CIA headquarters. Beth's stun gun and Spence's pistol were found by security as they were entering the building. Once Spence showed his badge to prove that he was a policeman, the security said, "You're not a police officer anywhere around here, so I have to confiscate them. You can get these back as you exit the building."

Beth was able to tell that Spence wasn't happy to give up the weapons as he said, "Fine."

As the weapons were being confiscated, Number-Six asked, "You were carrying that because of me, weren't you?"

"What I carried is only a stun gun… a purely defensive weapon that doesn't kill, but temporary incapacitate and I did get it after you moved into the apartment building," said Beth.

"From what you told me earlier by you getting that stun gun was an understandable precaution, but it would take a lot more to incapacitate me than a average person, so most likely it would have only pissed me off and gotten you killed," said Number-Six.

"That's good to know," said Beth.

Agent DeWitt gestured towards the elevators and said, "Follow me."

Minutes later, Agent DeWitt led Beth, Spence and Number-Six into an interrogation room. Clarence and three other agents, two men and a woman, were there waiting. The woman had a notepad and pencil to take notes along with wearing a pin with an unusual symbol that caught Beth's eye as soon as she walked in. The woman saw Beth staring at the pin, but ignore the stare. The thing that Savannah first noticed when she stepped in was that all of them were wearing side arms.

Once in the room, Clarence said, "Ms. Hill, you are to take a seat. These three agents will be asking you a few questions. Dr. O'Brian and Officer Westcott, you two are to come with me."

Beth never attempted to move and said as Clarence moved towards the door, "I'm not at all comfortable with leaving Savannah alone in here to be interrogated."

"This is not an interrogation per se since she is here on her own accord," said Clarence.

"Savannah knows that everyone here knew from the beginning of her being a Cylon and since Savannah is here on her own accord, I don't want her being tortured or being used as a lab rat," said Beth. Savannah noticed that the three agents had moved their hand near their gun for a quick draw. "Therefore, I'm staying to make sure that doesn't happen."

Clarence grinned and said, "You speak as a true doctor with compassion to all life, but the life you're defending was originally sent here to harm us and by you defending Savannah even though you are a doctor, I can charge you with treason."

"I realize that I can be charge with treason, Agent Wilier, but Savannah realizes that god wouldn't want the attack on Earth to proceed, so she shouldn't be treated like an enemy," said Beth.

"There might not have been an official declaration of war declared, but Savannah is the enemy, Dr. O'Brian," said Clarence. "Granted Savannah has willingly turned herself in and we will take that into account."

"If she is the enemy who has turned herself in then she is by definition a prisoner of war, and since she is prison of war, I demand that the Geneva Convention to be honored," said Beth. She then glanced at Savannah and saw a confused look on her face.

Clarence slightly chuckled and said, "The Geneva Convention is a contract between nations and it must be signed by all nations involve. Savannah is not even from any nations of Earth. Hell, Savannah is not even human, so you can't be serious about bringing up the Geneva Convention."

"What is the Geneva Convention?" asked Number-Six.

"It's an agreement between nations that prevents torture or cruelty towards a prisoner of war," said Beth. "Anyone caught dishonoring the agreement can be charge with a war crime by the government of the opposing nation or nations."

"The nations of Earth fight wars with regulations?" Number-Six questioned.

"We do and since you are not from Earth or even human, those regulations don't apply in this situation," said Clarence.

"And that is a bunch of crock," Beth blurted out.

"Dr. O'Brian, I am taking in account that your attitude towards this, is because you're a doctor who cares for all life, but if you don't back down, I won't have no other choice, but to have you arrested for treason," said Clarence.

Beth crossed her arms and said, "I'm doing what I feel is right so…"

"Beth," Number-Six quickly blurted out. "I appreciate you standing up in my behalf, but you being arrested for treason won't do either one of us any good. I'm here to cooperate fully so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Beth, Savannah is right and you are getting closer to this situation than what you should be," said Spence.

"I'm just trying to prevent an injustice from occurring, but fine, I'm backing down," said Beth.

"If you're now off your soapbox, Dr. O'Brian, then I would like for you and Officer Westcott to follow me," said Clarence.

Beth just gave Clarence a smirk and gestured for him to lead. Savannah sat down followed by the three agents.

Just after Beth, Spence, Clarence and Agent DeWitt left the room, one of the men began asking his questions.

In the hall, Beth, Spence and Clarence walked in one direction while Agent DeWitt walked in the opposite direction. Agent DeWitt was only a few feet away from the others when Beth asked Clarence, "So where are we going?"

"The president would like to meet you and Officer Westcott," said Clarence.

"This is an honor I never expected," said Spence.

"Yeah, well I can think of a hundred different things I rather be doing right now than going to see the president," said Beth.

"You don't see meeting the president as an honor?" asked Spence.

"I have a low opinion of politicians, so no; I don't see meeting the president as an honor," said Beth.

"What did politicians do to you?" asked Spence.

"Let see, where should I begin?" Beth commented as they were approaching an elevator. "I guess I'll start with the fact that my dad is in prison for a crime that he was framed for from the backstabbing governor that my dad worked as an aide for." Clarence glanced at Beth with a curious glare as he pressed the button to call the elevator. "When I was nine years old I witnessed the governor praising his workers one second and then the very second he was out of earshot of the workers he told my dad to fire the same people who he just got done praising. Oh and that was the second time I witness my dad firing people and my dad fired them with stoned emotions. The first time I witnessed him firing someone, I was six and he was practically in tears for having to do it. So my dad became an insensitive bastard while working for a politician. And there was this incident that also stands out…"

"Beth," Spence blurted out. "Something tells me that your list is long and I get the point."

Beth grinned and said, "It's not really that long, but there are five more reasons as to why I don't like politicians if you want me to list them."

Spence said as the elevator was opening, "I'm good without hearing them."

Beth continued to grin in a slightly amused manner as she said, "Suit yourself."

Spence just grinned and shook his head as the three stepped into the elevator.

A short time later, a secret service agent allowed Beth, Spence and Clarence into the Oval Office. When Clarence introduced Beth and Spence, Beth realized that the president was keeping his distance to keep from shaking hands. When the introductions were done, the president said, "Dr. Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian. The only daughter and second oldest child to Nicholas and Valerie O'Brian out of three children. Your mother's maiden name is Shultz and is the third oldest out of six kids; all girls. Your grandfather, Karl Shultz was third generation of defense lawyers." Beth just crossed her arms and looked at the president in a bored manner. "Your grandfather and great grandfather had impressive win records I must add. On your dad's side, however, your grandparents, Clifford and Elizabeth and their four oldest kids Cleona, Eleanor, Clifford Jr. and Brant, were born in Dublin Ireland. Two months after your grandparents moved to New York, your Uncle Archer was born. Your grandfather found work as a policeman, and your grandmother, being a multi-linguist, found work at the airport in foreign relations. After living in New York for two years, your father was born…"

Beth got overly bored and interrupted with, "Is there a reason why you're going through my family history, Mr. President?"

"My point, Dr. O'Brian, is that I know everything there is to know about you," said the president. "Like in school you fluctuated between A's and B's in math, and got straight A's in your other subjects. As a high school and college elective you took Spanish." Spence gave Beth a surprise, but pleasant look. "You even graduated medical school at the top of your class."

"Mr. President everything you told me can be found if a person searched hard enough, but I would be really impressed if you can tell me the date that I lost my virginity," said Beth. She then showed a cocky grinned. Spence just grinned and shook his head.

"I'm not telling you this to impress you, Dr. O'Brian, but to tell that I did do my research on you," said the president.

"Unless you interviewed my family and friends as well, Mr. President, here's something your research will never turn up." Beth began. "I don't scare easy… if that's why you're telling me my history. In fact people have told me that I'm a bit on the crazy side because getting my ass kicked doesn't faze me. My determination to win is very strong that if I had to, I will fight someone each day every day until I do win and it had never taken me more than a third try for me to put an end to a bully's terror."

The president slightly laughed before saying, "Like all surgeons, I can see that you're a very competitive person."

"Only to myself," said Beth.

"What do you mean?" asked the president.

"For me, it's not if I win or lose, but if I can honestly say that I've done my best," said Beth. "If I can honestly say that I did do my best then that is all that matters and I don't give halfhearted effort on the things I do."

"I see that you don't," said the president. "And you're right. I was bringing up your history as a scare tactic, which apparently doesn't work with you. Anyway, let me officially welcome you and Officer Westcott to the Whitehouse."

Spence saw that Beth wasn't going to respond to that and said, "It's an honor to be here, Mr. President."

"Please, have a seat, everyone," said the president.

As everyone was sitting down, Spence asked Beth, "How well can you speak Spanish?"

Beth smiled and said, "I can hold a conversation in Spanish with no problems."

"Do you know any other languages?" asked Spence.

"A friend of mine taught me sign language when I was nine," said Beth. "Her mom was deaf and my friend taught it to me so I could talk to her mom while I was over at her house."

The president cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before saying, "Dr. O'Brian, I would like to begin by expressing my gratitude for alerting us to the threat of the Cylons. If it wasn't for you, we would have been blindsided without ever finding out at what hit us."

"I'm just glad that I was able to warn every one of the Cylons, Mr. President," said Beth. "Things are not as simple as an invasion from a conquering race of beings from another planet though."

"What do you mean?" asked the president.

"The Cylons like Savannah Hill believes in a higher power, and they are only going after all humans because they truly believe that killing us is god's will," said Beth. "Savannah realizes that what she and the other Cylons are doing isn't god's will and that is why she has come forward. Since she has come forward, I'm requesting that this government doesn't treat Savannah as a lab animal by subjecting her to all kinds of inhumane tests or dissecting her."

"This government is not like as what is depicted in some movies," said the president.

"True or not, I'm just saying that Savannah doesn't deserve to be use as lab animal," said Beth

"As long as Savannah cooperates with us we will treat her with the respect that she deserves," said the president. Beth just gazed at the president in a skeptical manner for a brief moment before nodding her head. "Anyway, while you're here, Dr. O'Brian, I would like it if you would submit to a test to test the strength of you psychic ability."

"Mr. President, if showing me cards with waving lines, circles and stars is what you have in mind, I'll tell you right now that showing me those cards would be a waste of time," said Beth. "I can't read minds."

"I know your ability is from touch…" The president was able to get out.

"And that was why you wouldn't shake hands," said Beth.

The president grinned and said, "I have national secrets to protect."

Beth grinned and said, "I completely understand."

"Anyway, the tests that you'll be taking will be geared for your ability of touch and as I said; it's to test the strength of your ability," said the president.

"I have nothing to hide, so sure, I'll take any test you want me to take," said Beth.

"Good and to anticipate that you would agree to it, I arrange for you to meet Prof. Greenwood," said the president. "He's waiting for you now at his lab."

"That's my cue to get up and leave," said Beth.

As Beth was standing, the president said, "Agent Wilier will escort you to Prof. Greenwood's office."

"Am I to wait here?" asked Spence as Clarence was standing up.

"It shouldn't hurt for you to come with me," said Beth.

The president just gestured for Spence to go too. Spence got up and followed Beth and Clarence out of the room.

As the three were leaving the Whitehouse, Beth saw Spence looking at her in a curious manner. She gave him a curious look and asked, "What?"

"Your grandma's last name is Shultz, but you definitely don't look German," said Spence.

"That's because my Grandpa Shultz had more Italian in him than German and my Grandma Shultz has French, Irish and Native American in her," said Beth. "Her maiden name is Bernard. My dad; however, is completely Irish even though he was born in New York."

Spence grinned and said, "I figured out the part about your dad being completely Irish on my own from what was said earlier."

Beth grinned and said, "I'm just making sure."

"You don't look like your mom, but is there any relative you do look like?" asked Spence as everyone was approaching Clarence's vehicle. Beth gestured for him to wait a second and then pulled out a photograph from her purse of her Grandma O'Brian of when she was in her early-twenties while holding her oldest daughter. Beth handed Spence the photo, but he wasn't able to look at it until he was seated in the car. Spence was in the front passenger seat and Beth sat directly behind him. Spence gazed at the picture for a few seconds before responding. "This is a black and white picture of you with a little girl."

Beth grinned and said, "The woman's not me."

"Who is she then?" asked Spence.

"That's my grandma, Elizabeth Clair O'Brian with my Aunt Cleona… her oldest daughter," said Beth as Clarence was starting the car. "The picture was taken in Ireland."

"Wow, you and your Grandma look so much alike that you could be her reincarnation," said Spence as Clarence began to drive away from the Whitehouse.

"I inherited her looks and her great memory," said Beth.

"Oh, so that's where your great memory comes from," Spence commented as he held out the photo for Beth to take.

Beth grinned and nodded. As she took the photo she said, "My Grandma Shultz is a natural redhead too, so I get my red hair from both grandmas."

"So who do you get your freckles from?" asked Spence.

"That would be my Grandma O'Brian and like me, she had them everywhere," said Beth.

Spence smiled before asking, "Who did you inherit you psychic ability from?"

"As far as I know, I'm the first one in my family with psychic ability," said Beth.

"I wonder if you will pass it on to any of… to any of your future kids," Spence commented with a tone as if he had chosen his words to test Beth's response.

Beth caught the tone and said as she rubbed Spence's shoulder, "I wonder about that too, but that's not going to stop me from having the three or four kids that I want. So if you don't want that many kids, Honey, you need to break up with me now."

Spence smiled at Beth, but before he was able to respond, Clarence said, "There is a fifty-fifty chance of you passing your psychic ability to any of your kids."

"With that ratio, two of our kids should be psychics," said Spence.

Beth gave Spence a grin and after moving to the edge of her seat she gave Spence a passionate kiss.

On board the Galactica, Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin were taking a seat in Cmdr. Adama's quarters. Dr. Atkins was present. As soon as they were comfortable in their seats, Cmdr. Adama began to say, "There was an incident minutes after releasing the compound into the atmosphere."

"What kind of incident?" asked Catalina.

"There was an electric discharge between clouds that ignited the compound and turned the surface of your planet into a mild burning sun for approximately eight minutes," said Cmdr. Adama.

"My people," Catalina blurted out. "Are they okay?"

"According to our sensors the temperature failed to get hot enough to endanger the people in the underground cities," said Cmdr. Adama.

"You never sent anyone to check on them?" asked Catalina.

"The abrupt temperature change on the planet has cause severe storms in every region of the planet with winds strong enough that would destroy a Raptor as soon as it would enter the atmosphere," said Cmdr. Adama. "However, we are confident that the winds will die down enough in a couple of days to where we can send people down."

Catalina nodded to acknowledge what Cmdr. Adama had said and translated everything for Dr. Cheywhin to hear. Cmdr. Adama knew that Dr. Cheywhin was only slightly distraught by his response. After Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin exchange a short dialogue Catalina said, "Dr. Cheywhin would like to know how this affected the atmosphere."

"Dr. Atkins is here to discuss that with you," said Cmdr. Adama.

As Catalina faced Dr. Atkins, he said, "Because of the storms, we can't get an accurate reading. Before I go over the readings we did get though, you should know that because of the extreme heat, the icecaps have completely melted along with sixty percent of the water on the planet had turned into vapor. As the planet cools, I do expect moderated to severe rainfall that will last for months; which will cause severe flooding. Because of the severe winds mountaintops and hillsides will erode at a rapid pace. To shorten this, the geographic map of your planet is being rapidly reshaped as we speak. Once the rainfall becomes more normal, your oceans and landmass won't be like you knew it."

"Will this rapid change endanger the underground cities?" asked Catalina.

"Your cities do have ventilation stacks leading to the surface and to be honest, I do believe that a good percentage of those stacks will need to be modified for your people to survive the changes of the planet," said Dr. Atkins. "Now to get to what you want to know; the radiation has been neutralized; the oxygen level is down to eleven percent; the nitrogen is at seventy-two percent; the carbon dioxide is high at six percent and I wasn't able to get any information on the other gases that are present on your planet. As I said earlier though, I couldn't get an accurate reading, so what I just told you about the gases might be wrong."

Catalina nodded and repeated everything for Dr. Cheywhin to hear.

As Catalina and Dr. Cheywhin exchanged a dialogue, Catalina was agitated by what Dr. Cheywhin was saying. Cmdr. Adama interrupted and by asking, "Is there anything wrong, Catalina?"

"I just been informed, that what happened to our planet was predicted by our computer scenario program," said Catalina.

"Dr. Cheywhin knew that there was a possibility of this happening?" Cmdr. Adama asked in a slight agitated tone.

"Yes, Commander, and the reason he never mentioned this to anyone before now was because the computer calculated that the odds of an electrical discharge happening at the precise moment for this to happen was one out of ten thousand," said Catalina.

"Leave to us to beat the odds in the wrong possible situation," said Dr. Atkins.

"Commander, Dr. Cheywhin was sensible enough to run calculated scenarios on what we should do next," said Catalina.

"Catalina, let Dr. Cheywhin know that I want to know any and all scenarios for now on regardless of the odds of it happening are," Cmdr. Adama insisted.

"Yes, Commander," said Catalina. She then translated what Cmdr. Adama had said.

In Washington D.C., Clarence was leading Beth and Spence into the laboratory belonging to Prof. Hank Greenwood. The laboratory was sectioned off by cubicles and looked more like an office.

Prof. Greenwood greeted everyone at the entranceway. He shook Spence's hand before shaking Beth's hand. Beth was immediately given a vision. Spence saw the patient look in Prof. Greenwood's eyes and said, "You expected Beth to get a vision. That's why you shook her hand last."

"I knew it wasn't definite that she would get one, but yeah, I thought she might," said Prof. Greenwood. Everyone waited patiently for the several seconds it took Beth to come out of her vision on her own. "So what did you see?"

"You get dreams that come true," Beth began. "Before the age of ten you use to shrug them off as coincidence. You began believing in your dreams when you discovered your dad's body after hanging himself. You dreamt that event forty-eight hours before it happened."

Beth, Spence and Clarence saw the shock in Prof. Greenwood's face. He even turned slightly pale from hearing the news. The initial shock wore off after a second. He then said, "With all the psychics I worked with, you're the only one to see that."

"I see the past three out of five times I get a vision and normally if there's a traumatic experience or an experience that haunts the mind, I'll be drawn right to it," said Beth. "Two of the five times I would see the immediate future. The future I see will at times seem trivial, but when the event does happen, the vision I received turns out to be a piece of information that would help me to cope with what is to come or gives me the time to think of all the ways I can respond to the event without the unnecessary drama."

Prof. Greenwood nodded and asked, "So how far into the future can you see?"

"It can be as short as thirty seconds and the average longest is about three hours," said Beth. "On two occasions I had a vision that I saw farther than three hours in the future, but when I have those, those visions seems to create a loop for me within the vision."

"What do you mean it causes a loop?" asked Prof. Greenwood.

"There were two times that I thought I had awaken from the vision, only to soon find out that the vision was only being replayed with the knowledge of any previous loops intact," said Beth. "In seconds, I would live more than four hours of multiple alternate future realities in my head and seeing each final outcome."

"You saw four hours of a vision with no gaps of time in the vision?" Prof. Greenwood questioned.

Beth nodded and said, "Yes. The first time, I was sixteen. In that incident a friend of mine would have been seriously hurt. That vision looped three times before I figured out what I needed to know to stop it. The second time was six years ago. I was nineteen and during that time, this guy I turned down on a date was stalking me. I saw in the vision that I was going to die by what I thought would have been an accident. I thought I had enough information to stop my death, but I didn't. When the second loop started, I quickly realized I was still in the vision and I stopped participating in it. My dead grandpa quickly appeared in the vision and told me that my stalker was why I was going to be killed. I didn't even know I was being stalk and he would have killed me and three of my friends."

Prof. Greenwood looked at Beth in a slightly skeptical manner and said, "That's uh… that's amazing." Prof. Greenwood shook off the thought he was having and gestured further into the lab. "Anyway, come with me and we can begin your testing."

Beth just gestured for Prof. Greenwood to lead. Prof. Greenwood led everyone to the back of the room where there were two black and white photos of two separate women, an antique clock, an old hairbrush, an old mirror, an old watch and a few rings. Beth gave Prof. Greenwood a look as if he had lost his mind and asked, "What's this?"

"Several years ago I found that each one of these items spark psychic visions ninety-eight percent of the time among psychics," said Prof. Greenwood. "I can measure your ability from how many items from the table spark a vision."

"What if none of them spark a vision?" asked Spence.

"Then I'm still in the same vision when I shook Prof. Greenwood's hand," Beth commented.

Spence was the first one to asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't get visions inside a vision," said Beth. "That's actually how I figured out that I was in the second loop when I woke up from after dying in the first loop. In the second loop, I touched several things that should've sparked a vision, but not one did."

"That's interesting," said Prof. Greenwood. "Once you knew you were in a vision, why didn't you let it play out to the end?"

"I get bored very quickly when things start repeating," said Beth.

"I can vouch for that," said Spence. Beth gave Spence an inquisitive look. "Three times you sat on the couch beside me with a novel while I watched an old sitcom, so from that I figured you prefer reading a book over watching reruns."

Beth grinned and said, "I'll admit that I rather read a book over watching a show that I've seen before, but I can sit through a show a second time without becoming too antsy. It's sitting through a show more than twice is when I'm ready to get up to find something else to do. Keith on the other hand can watch the same shows each time they air without getting bored. He even owns all of the Star Trek CD's and he can sit for hours each day watching them."

Prof. Greenwood cleared his throat and said, "Dr. O'Brian, we really shouldn't get sidetracked as to why we're here."

Beth politely grinned and said, "Of course. I'm sorry. Once I get started I can talk forever. Spence can vouch for that also."

Prof. Greenwood said in more of a patient tone, "Your word is good enough for me on that."

"So, how should I begin this?" asked Beth.

"Pick up the items in the order of your choosing and tell me what you see if it sparks a vision," said Prof. Greenwood.

"That's sound simple enough," said Beth. She then gazed over the items for a couple of seconds before picking up the mirror.

The mirror sparked a vision that lasted several seconds. When Prof. Greenwood saw Beth coming out of the vision, he asked, "So what did you see?"

"The mirror, hairbrush and the rings belonged to a German woman," Beth began as she held the mirror. "From what I saw, I believe she was born in Germany in the early nineteen-thirties. I believe this because I saw her as a pre-teenage kid walking by German soldiers. I didn't see when she came to the U.S., but she was murdered in New York. She appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties when she was murdered and I saw her being strangled by some guy, but I couldn't see the guy's face."

"How do you know she was murdered in New York?" asked Prof. Greenwood.

"She was murdered near the window and I saw the twin towers from that window," said Beth as she laid down the mirror. "Robert, another psychic who you tested, thought that he had seen a shadow of a third person in the room during the murder, but what he saw was the shadow of a dressmaker's mannequin. You're not using these items for testing to help solve a crime, are you?"

Prof. Greenwood smiled and said, "No. The murderer was her husband and he made a full confession one month after she was killed. I must say that you picked out details that no other psychic had and you seeing another psychic's response is also the first."

"I'm speculating from what I've seen that the woman was murdered around the nineteen-seventies," said Beth. "Am I right?"

"I prefer not to give you any information until we're completely done," said Prof. Greenwood. "So please continue."

"Okay," said Beth. She then picked up one of the photos. "Okay, I didn't get a vision from this picture, but after a closer glance, I do recognize this woman as being the woman who was strangled." Prof. Greenwood gave Beth an impressive look as Beth picked up the second photo while still holding the first one. She got another vision while holding the two photos.

The vision Beth got was slightly longer by several seconds, and when she came out of it, Prof. Greenwood asked, "So what did you see this time?"

"The woman who was strangled was Carliegh," Beth began. She held up the second photo that she picked up. "The woman in this picture is Gretchen. Gretchen is Carliegh's older sister and your grandmother." Prof. Greenwood gave Beth an astonish look. "Gretchen had hooked up with an American soldier during the war, so by that I'm guessing that Gretchen along with Carliegh came to the U.S. after the war ended. Oh and all these items were either your grandmother's or your Great Aunt Carliegh's."

"Okay, this test is done," said Prof. Greenwood. "You definitely have a strong psychic ability along with a good intuition to be able to accurately fill in the gaps of what you didn't get from a vision." Beth just showed a pleasant smile. "Agent Wilier and Officer Westcott, please give us privacy for a few minutes."

Before Spence and Clarence had a chance to respond, Beth asked, "What's going on?"

"Prof. Greenwood will fill you in," said Clarence. "Officer Westcott and I will wait near the entrance."

"Why can't Spence stay?" asked Beth.

"You signed a non-disclosure form, Dr. O'Brian and what Prof. Greenwood wants to talk to you about is confidential," said Clarence.

"So I won't be allowed to discuss what Prof. Greenwood tells me with Spence?" asked Beth.

"That's right," said Clarence.

"Then I don't care to hear what Prof. Greenwood has to tell me," said Beth. "So you should take me and Spence back to where Savannah is."

"You have an opportunity to be part of something great, so you shouldn't take this so lightly and walk away without finding out what that something is," said Clarence. Beth gave Clarence a skeptical look before glancing at the items on the table. She then gazed around the room once while looking at the décor of the room. From where Beth was standing she could see four different symbols that were framed separately without words and hanging on the walls. One of the symbols was the same as the woman's pin that caught Beth's eye earlier. "So do you find out what Prof. Greenwood want or do I take you and Spence back?"

Beth grinned and said, "I'm not joining any elite group of psychics so bringing me here was a waste of everyone's time."

"You have the blood of a detective coursing through your veins and if you or Officer Westcott speak of this among others you two can be arrested," said Clarence.

"Okay, that repetitive phrase of being arrested for treason is starting to get old very quickly," said Beth.

"Yeah, well, I would hate to see you on the opposing end of this government," said Clarence. "Now if you're sure that we're done here then we should leave."

"It was interesting meeting you, Prof. Greenwood and perhaps we'll meet again under different circumstances," said Beth.

"Before you leave, can I tell you in private the details of our organization and at least give you the opportunity to change your mind?" asked Prof. Greenwood.

"I'm a surgical intern, Prof. Greenwood." said Beth. "I rarely have free time outside the hospital and when I do, I'm going to devote that spare time to Spence. So I'm going to pass on learning more of your elite group of psychics."

"That's a shame," said Prof. Green. "You could have contributed a lot to our group."

Beth politely grinned and said, "Bye, Prof. Greenwood."

"Bye," said Prof. Greenwood.

Beth, Spence and Clarence turned and walked towards the exit. Before exiting the room, Beth saw a few more symbols in frames hanging on around the room.

As they were exiting the room Clarence said, "For fair warning, Dr. O'Brian, for the past few years, people in the senate and congress have been taking note of the growing number of people in the U.S. with psychic abilities; regardless if it's seeing the future, the past, hearing someone's thought, moving objects with the mind or whatever the ability is. Most of those same people have also been voicing their concerns of the potential threat a psychic or a group of psychics might be able to do on the public's well being or the economy while using their ability to commit crimes. So there maybe a time in the very near future that all psychics will have to register his or her psychic ability."

Before Beth was able to respond, Spence said, "Registering as a psychic will cause a huge controversy; especially when the larger portion of the population still doesn't believe in psychics."

"That will be addressed soon too," said Clarence. "When the president does come public and acknowledges psychic ability as a fact, whether it be this term or the next term, there will be a grace period of one year for everyone who knows that he or she is a psychic to come forward to be tested. If the test proves positive then that person will have a registered ability."

Beth abruptly stopped walking and said, "And the elite group of psychics under Prof. Greenwood will be the ones doing the testing."

"Your grandfather, Clifford O'Brian, had an impressive work record as a detective," said Clarence. "I can see that you inherited that skill from him."

"Well, I agree with Spence," said Beth. "There will be a huge controversy over psychics having to register and I just hope that that controversy doesn't turn into the America's second Civil War."

"The number of psychics maybe growing, but the non-psychics still greatly outnumber them" said Clarence. "There won't be a civil war over this, but when the president comes forward in the near future and if the psychics don't register with the authorities then there just might be a nationwide witch hunt among the non-psychics."

Beth grinned and shook her head from frustration before uttering out, "Registered psychics will be part of the solution and unregistered psychics will be part of problem."

"You're as smart as your academic record shows, Dr. O'Brian," said Clarence.

Beth got up into Clarence's face and said in an angry tone, "Well let me register my ability now and you can stick my registered ability up your…"

Spence didn't allow Beth to finish as he push Beth back and quickly said, "Beth, what our government is about to do sucks, but getting hostile with a CIA agent is not the way to go."

"I'll hurt you if you tell me I can be arrested," said Beth.

Spence grinned and said, "Beth, you need to calm down so you can think more clearly."

"I'm thinking clearly," Beth spouted back. Spence just gave her an inquisitive look. "I'm pissed. Okay?"

"I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be, but lashing out at a CIA agent is not the right move to make," said Spence. "If you calm down you'll see that on your own. In fact, why do you take a breath and count to ten?" Beth gave him a look as if he had lost his mind. "Please count to ten for me." Beth rolled her eyes and rattled off one through ten almost too quickly for Spence to comprehend of what she was saying. "Count to ten slowly."

"Fine," said Beth. She then recounted at a slow pace and then gave Spence a cocky grin. "How's that?"

"Are you thinking any clearer?" asked Spence.

"I'm thinking clearly," Beth insisted.

"If you're thinking clearly then you know that like me and Brandon, Agent Wilier is only enforcing the law that was created by the law makers," said Spence as he noticed in Beth's eyes that she was considering his words. "And I think that he was doing you a favor for giving you the heads up on a law that will affect you before it goes into affect."

Beth nodded and said, "You're right." She then gave Spence a heartfelt hug. "I love you."

"I love you," said Spence as he held Beth tight.

Once they ended the hug, Beth stepped closer to Clarence and said, "I lashed out at you when I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"Actually, I believe your reaction will be the typical response among most psychics," said Clarence. "I'm just glad you don't have telekinetic ability, otherwise I think you would've ripped my head off earlier with only a thought."

"I get the feeling that a few people are glad that Beth doesn't have telekinetic ability," said Spence. Beth just gave Spence a smirk.

"If you're not reconsidering Prof. Greenwood's offer then we should get going," said Clarence.

"I'll register my abilities when the time comes to do so, but I'm not joining the U.S. coven," said Beth.

"The group is still playing around with names for themselves and that doesn't sound half bad," said Clarence.

"Why don't they just call themselves psy-core or psy-cop like in the Babylon-five series, because that's what's going to happen," said Beth. "That group is going to be hated like them too."

Clarence grinned and said, "Once the group becomes active, they are only to make sure that psychics remain law-abiding citizens and not to control their every day moments."

"Yeah, well, forgive me if I don't believe you," said Beth.

Clarence continued to grin and shook his head. He then motioned for Beth to go and said, "Anyway, we need to get back." Beth turned and began walking again.

At the CIA headquarters, Number-Six had fully cooperated with the three agents by answering truthfully. The agents had photos of all twelve modeled Cylons along with photos of more than a hundred other people. Number-Six pointed out which twelve were the Cylons. Once the interrogation was done, Number-Six was taken to a room that was furnished more like a hotel room with a bed, dresser and a TV along with a full bathroom; however, the room locked from the outside.

Clarence took Beth and Spence back to the oval office. The female agent who has the pin that caught Beth's eye earlier was sitting in a seat and speaking to the president when the three walked in.

Beth gazed at the woman as the president said, "Please come in and have a seat."

Beth hesitated for a moment as she gazed at the woman. When Beth did follow behind Spence and Clarence, she stepped up to the woman, stuck out her hand to shake hands and said, "I'm Beth O'Brian."

"I know who you are, Dr. O'Brian, and I know why you want to shake my hand." The agent continued to say without shaking hands, "I'm Agent Teresa Holmes and I'm not shaking your hand."

"Then I'll directly ask you then," said Beth. "What is your psychic ability?"

Teresa slightly grinned before turning towards the president. The president saw the expression on Teresa's face as if to ask permission to answer. The president gestured towards an empty seat and said, "Dr. O'Brian, please have a seat."

Beth hesitated for a second. As she was taking her seat, she said, "I doubt that Agents Holmes' ability is from touch or she too would want to shake my hand. Also because she was sitting in on Savannah's interrogation, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Agent Holmes is a telepath. Tell me, Agent Holmes, out of a hundred cards, how many can you get right?"

The president didn't allow Teresa to answer and said, "Dr. O'Brian, Prof. Greenwood had called and told me everything. I'll answer any questions that you have if you just reconsider joining Prof. Greenwood's organization."

"That's not going to happen, Mr. President," said Beth.

"Then your questions can't be answered," said the president.

"Then I'm going to assume that Agent Holmes' skill as a mind-reader is very strong and say that she is more than ninety percent accurate," said Beth.

"I know you're baiting me and Agent Holmes while hoping to get verification," said the president. "However, I'm not verifying it."

"I see you're denying it either," said Beth.

The president grinned and said, "Moving on, Dr. O'Brian. Everything you and Officer Westcott learn tonight is confidential. Although you're not scared of this administration or going to prison, keep in mind that saying anything about this is a criminal offense."

"Mr. President. Dr. O'Brian and Official Westcott know that all psychics will have to register their ability in the near future," said Clarence.

"It seems that you and Officer Westcott pretty much know everything, Dr. O'Brian," said the president.

"I wouldn't mind learning which symbol goes to which psychic ability, Mr. President.," said Beth.

The president again grinned and said, "Prof. Greenwood had broken the strength of a psychic ability in ten levels of strengths; ten being the highest and he believes that you're either a level eight or a level nine psychic. He also expressed a strong desire to have you on his team, so I'm going to give you some time to reconsider joining his group." Beth was about to say something, but the president didn't allow her to. "Don't respond to what I said, Dr. O'Brian, just think about it and someone will get with you in a few days for your response." The president looked at his watch. "You and Officer Westcott are done here and because of your reluctant to join our team, Dr. O'Brian, it didn't take as long as you were originally told, so you'll be home before midnight. Agent Wilier, make sure Dr. O'Brian and Official Westcott get home safely."

"Yes, Mr. President," said Clarence as he stood up.

As Beth and Spence stood up, the president said, "I do have the authority to pardon your father."

Beth gave the president a resentful stare. She quickly calmed down and said, "You can ask Agent Holmes for my thoughts on that after I leave." Without waiting for a response, Beth walked towards the exit. Clarence and then Spence followed close behind.

Once the door closed behind the three, Teresa said, "If her thoughts could kill, Mr. President, you would've been dead."

"Thanks, but I figured that out from her dagger-throwing stare," said the president.

"She could also careless about your ability to pardon her father, because she won't do anything to owe you or this government," Teresa added.

"If you can't tell me anything more useful, Agent Holmes, then you're dismissed," said the president.

Teresa stood up and said, "Yes, Sir." She then left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N In the original series the war between the humans and Cylons had lasted for more the thousand years; however, I've never heard as to how long it had lasted in the present series so I'm going to assume that the war had gone on for several decades before the armistice. **

The United States government had shared as to who were the twelve Cylons with their allied nations. The nations that weren't allied with United States just received a wanted bulletin of twelve extremely dangerous individuals with a cover story as to why they were to be apprehended and taken to the United Nation embassy. The reward for each one brought in alive was equivalent to a hundred thousand U.S dollars, but to bring in one dead was only worth the equivalent to ten thousand U.S dollars.

5:00 A.M. Christmas morning in London, the Royal Army with the help of the local law enforcement began doing what they could to arrest the twelve Cylons in their area. Their orders were to bring them alive.

The Number-Six who was in London was in a meeting with Ryan, Neil, Martin and several others. Number-Six was in the middle of pitching her ideas when Rose, Neil's secretary, entered the conference room and said, "I'm sorry for the intrusion…"

Rose wasn't able to get out all her words when five soldiers walked passed her. The leader of the five exclaimed in a demanding tone, "Cassandra Chadwick, you are to come with us."

Number-Six looked at the five soldiers as if they had lost their minds and asked, "And why am I to do that?"

"My orders are to apprehend you, Ma'am," said the leader.

Before Number-Six had a chance to react, Neil stood up and blurted out, "I demand to know why you are arresting her."

"Back off, sir, or we'll arrest you too for interfering with our orders," said the leader.

"It's fine, Neil," said Number-Six. "Obviously there's been a mistake and I'll go with them to straighten it out."

Ryan looked at his watch as Number-Six was being escorted for the room.

During the passing hours around the globe, most of the Cylons had resisted arrest and three were killed while trying to escape. The whereabouts of the Cylons in the third world countries were unknown and soldiers from the United States, United Kingdom, Canada and France were sent to search them out.

3:40 A. M. at Peterson Air Force Base, Richard and Number-Three were awaken by the military police. Once Richard let the MP's in they arrested Number-Three. Richard demanded to know what was going on, but he couldn't get an adequate explanation.

5:20 A. M. local time in Beth's hometown, Beth was in bed lying on her back. She was awake, but had her eyes closed. Spence was using Beth's shower to get ready for his shift. Beth abruptly opened her eyes and turned towards the phone. As she reached for it, it began to ring.

"Hey, Beth, it's me, Ryan," Beth heard after picking up.

In a calm voice, Beth replied, "Ryan, it might be close to lunchtime in London, but here it's 5:23 A. M. So I hope you have a good reason to be calling me."

"The British military apprehended Cassandra Chadwick," said Ryan.

"And who is Cassandra Chadwick?" asked Beth.

"She's the woman that I'd fax you about and ask if she was a Cylon," said Ryan. "It's all over the British television that Audrey Butler, a British movie star, was taken into custody in the same manner. Her agent and the director who's directing a show she's been cast for are furious. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes, Ryan, I filed criminal charges against them and had them arrested," Beth said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's not what I meant," said Ryan.

"Well, what did you mean then?" asked Beth.

"Were they both Cylons and are the military finally arresting the Cylons now?" asked Ryan.

"I signed a non-disclosure agreement with the CIA, so I can't confirm any suspensions that you have, so you should just follow your hunches," said Beth.

Beth heard the pleasant tone in Ryan's voice as he said, "Okay. Oh and I'm sorry that I woke you."

"I was in bed, but I've been awake for about an hour while debating to get up or try to go back to sleep," said Beth.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your inner debate and say goodbye," said Ryan.

Spence was walking towards the bedroom and in hearing distance as Beth blurted out, "Don't you hang up just yet, Ryan Daniels. I want to know how you got my phone number."

Beth saw Spence walking in and she knew that he was extremely jealous by the expression on his face as Ryan answered, "Your mom gave it to me the night of the Cylon invasion."

"I thought as much," said Beth. "Now please forget that you have ever seen my phone number, and now you can say goodbye."

As Beth was hanging up the phone, Spence asked in almost a demanding tone, "Why was Ryan calling here?"

Beth grinned and said, "Oh I asked him to call just to make you jealous and I see that it totally worked."

Spence grinned and as he sat on the edge of the bed he said, "Okay, I'll admit that I did feel jealousy when I heard you mentioning his name."

Beth took Spence's hand and said, "Well, you have absolutely no reason to feel jealousy over anyone. I'm with you and I'm happy. You make me happy."

Spence showed a pleasant smile just before giving Beth a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Spence commented, "I have no concerns about Ryan calling again. I know you two are only friends now."

"You heard me telling him for him to forget my number, so hopefully he won't call again," said Beth. "He only called this time because he was inquiring about the Cylons around him being arrested. Oh and my mom gave him my number the night he was in town."

"Well, if he does call again, I won't question you about it again," said Spence.

Beth gave Spence a pleasant grinned just before kissing him. When the kiss ended Beth looked at the clock and said, "Okay, you have to get dress before you're late for work."

"I could always go in late." Beth looked at him as if he had lost his mind and before she was able to say something Spence continued to say, "And I forgot that I was talking to someone who's a stickler for being on time."

Beth just grinned and said, "I just don't want my brother blaming me for you being late that's all."

Spence grinned and said, "Yeah-yeah-yeah." He then gave Beth a quick kiss before getting dressed. Beth just watched him for a short time before shutting her eyes. Her eyes were shut for about six minutes before Spence spoke again. "If you haven't fallen asleep, I'm leaving for the station."

Beth slightly grinned. As she opened her eyes she said, "I'm just lying here thinking about how I really need to do laundry."

Beth saw that an idea had popped into Spence's head just before he disregarded it and saying, "Well, I better get going."

Spence gave Beth a quick kiss and before he had a chance to step away, Beth sat up and said, "I saw that light bulb coming on inside your head when I mentioned that I was needing to do some laundry. You were about to ask me if I could do some of yours too, weren't you?"

"I'll admit that the thought had crossed my mind, but then I thought it would be too much of an imposition for you," said Spence.

"Are your dirty clothes gathered up in a basket or in a hamper?" asked Beth. Beth knew that Spence wanted to grin, but he was uncertain if he should allow it to creep across his face. "As long as I don't have to gather up your clothes from all over, I have no problem with doing your laundry when I do mine."

Spence finally grinned and said, "My laundry is in the laundry room on the floor by the washer and dryer."

Beth held out her hand and said, "Give me your house key so I can go get your laundry."

Spence pulled out his keys and as he was removing the house key from his key ring, he said, "You can use my washer and dryer if you want."

"Honey, I've seen how small your washer and dryer are and I really don't want to be all day doing a lot of small loads of laundry so I'm bringing them back here to do," said Beth.

"There's no washer or dyer in this apartment," said Spence as he was dropping the key in her hand.

"There are several large capacity washers and dryers in the basement for the residents in the building," said Beth. "Of course those machines take coins, but it's worth not taking all day to do laundry."

"Well, thanks for doing my laundry," said Spence.

Beth politely grinned and said in a patient tone, "No problem." Spence grinned and again gave Beth a quick kiss. "Honey, you're going to be late and I know Brandon is going to blame me when you are."

"I did tell you not to call Brandon when we got back in town," said Spence.

"Well, we needed a ride from the airport and I knew Brandon would still be awake while putting together toys," said Beth. "Anyway, you've better get going."

"Okay, I'm going," said Spence. "Bye."

"Bye," said Beth.

Beth lay down as Spence was walking out of the bedroom. Spence's cell phone was on the kitchen table while set to vibrate and he didn't think to grab it as he was leaving Beth's apartment.

After Beth heard the front door shutting, she took a deep breath and got out of bed. Once she grabbed what she needed, she went to take a shower.

Beth took a hot twenty minute shower and once she began to dry off, she paused for a moment while looking at the bathroom door. She gave a curious look when she heard nothing. With wet hair, she quickly put her bathrobe on and left the bathroom. Just as she was entering the living room, she paused again just as she faced the front door. She stared at it for only a second when there was a knock on the door.

Beth opened the door. When she saw Alicia standing there, she turned and walked towards the kitchen without saying a word or shutting the door.

Alicia walked in and as she shut the door behind her, she asked, "What? I don't get a Merry Christmas or at least a good morning from you?"

"Good morning and Merry Christmas," said Beth as she was stepping into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" asked Alicia.

Beth saw Spence's cell phone and as she was picking it up she said, "I'm fine. I felt this thing ringing a minute before you knock, but at the time I didn't know what I was feeling." Alicia just slightly grinned and shook her head. "I guess I should call the precinct and let him know it's here."

Beth picked up the kitchen phone and as she dialing the phone, Alicia said, "When you get done on the phone, I want the scoop about your visit to D.C."

Just as Beth pressed the last button, she said, "There's actually no scoop."

"And why don't I believe that?" asked Alicia.

Beth grinned and before she was able to respond to Alicia, Officer Lawrence Allen picked up. She then said, "Hey, Larry, this is Beth… Oh, I'm doing good… Hey, let… what?" Alicia saw in Beth's face that she was trying to keep her patients before she spoke again. "I'm happy to hear that you had a good two-week-vacation in Central America and yes it's true. Spence and I are a couple. In fact that kind of why I'm calling…. yes, that is kind of weird." Beth saw the curious look that Alicia gave her. "Hey, Larry, let Spence know that I have his cell phone… okay. Thanks. Bye."

As Beth was hanging up, Alicia asked, "What was weird?"

As Beth was putting Spence's phone back down, she said, "Larry knew Spence from high school and two days ago, Larry's first day back to work since his vacation, he learned of Spence working at his precinct along with Spence and me dating. Larry just thought it was weird."

"I know Larry and he's actually weird," said Alicia.

Beth slightly grinned and said, "He's an okay person. He's just, uh…"

When Beth paused for the proper word, Alicia quickly said, "The word you're searching for is weird." Beth just grinned and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm not here to discuss Larry."

"Alicia, I'm standing here with wet hair while wearing nothing, but a bathrobe," said Beth. "So if you don't mind, I would like to get dress and dry my hair."

"Go for it and when you come back you can give me the complete scoop from last night," said Alicia. She then gave Beth a cocky grinned.

As Beth was walking away, she said, "There's no scoop."

"It's going to take some doing on your part to convince me of that," said Alicia.

Beth looked back and just gave Alicia a big grinned. After facing forward again, she entered her bedroom.

Alicia sat on the couch and turned on the TV. As she searched for something to watch while flipping through the channels in a slow manner, she paused on the CNN channel when she heard, "... These are the subterranean x-ray images of one of the large snow mounds near the northern part of Alaska that was taken an hour ago by using the features of the newly designed Hawkeye Satellite." Alicia's eyes had widened from the sight of the satellite images. "Whatever is buried under the snow is thought to be a few miles long and about a mile and a half across. From the depth it's buried at, it is believed to have been there for no more than a hundred and fifty years…"

Alicia quickly blurted out, "Beth! Beth, get out here and look at this!"

Before Beth was able to leave the room, Alicia continued to hear from the TV, "…an expedition to learn what is hidden under the snow mound won't be sent out until late May. In other news…"

Beth was leaving her room just after the news subject had changed. Alicia looked at Beth and said, "You missed what I wanted you to see."

"What was it that you wanted me to see?" asked Beth.

"The news just showed images from the Hawkeye Satellite that was taken at the subterranean level of a snow mound from the Arctic," said Alicia.

Beth looked at Alicia as if she had lost her mind and asked, "And why did you want me to see that?"

"Because the images shown had greatly reminded me of a silhouette image of that drawing you did of the Battlestar Galactica," said Alicia.

"The Galactica had crashed in the Arctic?" Beth questioned.

"No; it's not the Galactica because whatever is buried there had been there for over a hundred and twenty years," said Alicia. "But what if it's a sister ship to the Galactica… or-or an earlier version of a battlestar."

"Then that would indicate that people from the twelve colonies had found Earth in the late eighteen hundreds," said Beth. "But they weren't even looking for Earth until six years ago."

"The ship's crew could've been lost and looking for their way home… or the battlestar could've been severely damage from a battle and the crew didn't know which way to hobble home," said Alicia. "The fact is that there could be a number of reasons as to why it ended up here and I very much believe that the silhouette satellite images I just saw are of a type of battlestar."

"If you're right, then there's a good chance that descendants of the survivors are living among us," said Beth.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Alicia. "And I'm wondering if those descendants know the truth of their origin."

"Austin told me about how a Kobol web-site had sprouted when the local news began talking about the messages that we were relaying to the military," said Beth. "If there are descendants of the twelve colonies on Earth then they could have visited that site."

"Didn't you tell me that you get the wireless internet service?" asked Alicia.

Beth grinned and said, "I do. My laptop is in my bedroom and I'll get it for you. You can plug it up in the kitchen and search the site while I'm getting dressed."

Alicia just grinned as Beth walked away.

Within ten minutes Beth was dressed and was putting on make-up as Alicia searched the web for the site on Kobol. Once Beth was done with her make-up, she stuck Spence's house key in her pocket and left the bedroom.

When Alicia saw Beth stepping into the Kitchen, she said, "There are several discussion boards about the twelve colonies of Kobol, but no hints about if anyone is a descendant of Kobol. There are a few threads requesting that the friendly voice to respond though."

Beth stood over Alicia's shoulder and said, "Show me those threads."

Alicia flipped through three threads that wanted the friendly voice to respond before Beth said, "That one shows a slight hint of it being placed by a descendant."

Alicia read allowed, "Friendly voice of Kobol, if you are from the colonies of Kobol, please respond and tell me as to which colony you are from. My Great-great-great grandfather was a Taurus." Alicia looked up at Beth. "Why is that a hint?"

"Kim had told me the name of each colony," said Beth. "Those names are Aerilon, Aquaria, Canceron, Caprica, Gemenon, Leonis, Libran, Picon, Sagittaron, Scorpia, Tauron, and Virgon." (_Forgive me if I got the names wrong_.)

"The names of their tribes are a variation of the names of our horoscope signs?" Alicia questioned.

"They are," said Beth. "I'm going to respond to this and then we're going."

As Alicia was getting up from the table, she asked, "And where are we going?"

"To Spence's apartment to get his dirty laundry," said Beth.

"You're going to do his laundry?" asked Alicia.

As Beth was sitting down, she said, "I told him that I'll do his since I had to do mine anyway."

"Aren't you a nice girlfriend," Alicia commented. Beth just gave Alicia a grin. "Perhaps, I should go get my dirty laundry."

Beth said in a joking tone, "Sure. Go get it." She then clicked on to respond to the thread. A username and password screen appeared. "And I have to create a screen name and password." Beth clicked on to create a screen name. "I'm definitely not going to use the friendly voice of Kobol though. So any suggestions of what my screen… actually I know what to use for a screen name."

Alicia watched as Beth created her screen name. When Beth was moving on to create password, Alicia asked, "Is there a reason that you're using PureZodia as your screen name?"

"According to Kim, Zodia is the proper name of the thirteenth tribe," said Beth as she was filling out the required fields with her actual name, address and email address. "I doubt any of the descendants of that maroon battlestar crew would know that though, but if they know anything of their ancestors' true origin then they should understand my response." Beth had to go to her emails to activate her screen name. Once that was done, she went back to the thread and typed out the proper name of each of the twelve tribes with the word 'Zodia' added to the end of the list.

Once Beth submitted her response, Alicia said, "You just told them that you're from the thirteenth tribe and that you know of them without actually stating it."

"That's what I wanted," said Beth as she closed out from the internet. She then went to turn off on the computer. The computer took a minute for it to power off. "Well, I'm ready to go."

"Okay," said Alicia as Beth was standing up. "You can give me the scoop of your visit to D.C. on the way to Spence's apartment."

"Alicia, I'd signed a non-discloser agreement, so I can get into trouble if I told you anything," Beth reminded her.

As Beth went to get her coat and purse, Alicia asked, "So you're not going to tell me anything?"

"By you being my best friend, I would love to tell you every detail, but that non-disclosure agreement is a written promise and I won't even break a verbal promise," said Beth. "I'm sorry."

As Beth was putting on her coat, Alicia said, "Fine. Don't tell me, but if the situation was reversed I would tell you."

"Well, I'm leaving," said Beth as she was moving towards the door while carrying her purse. "Are coming with me to Spence's apartment?"

"Sure, I'll go with you in spite that you won't tell about your D.C. adventure," said Alicia. Beth just grinned as she opened the door to walk out. Once Beth had locked her door, she and Alicia walked towards the stairs. "I wonder how many survivors made it off that battlestar after it crashed in the arctic."

"That's a good question," said Beth as she was putting her purse over her shoulder.

"What's the complement of a battlestar?" asked Alicia.

"That's also a good question that I don't know the answer to," said Beth. "Later on, I'll astral project to Kim and see if I can get that answer though."

On June 25, 1876, the arrogant Gen. George Armstrong Custer and his men were advancing on the overwhelming number of the Sioux. Meanwhile, at the precise moment on a galactic battlefield across the galaxy, the arrogant Cmdr. Preston Armstrong, the commander of the Battlestar Exes was taking on two Cylon Base Stars. During the forty-five minute long battle, the crew of the Exes and her vipers were able to destroy one of the base stars and moderately damaging the second. The Exes had also sustained moderate damages in the fears battle. As the surviving Base Star attempted to flee, Cmdr. Armstrong ordered a pursuit; however, before the crew complied, Cmdr. Armstrong and his XO argued for five minutes whether or not they should withdraw for repairs.

As the days faded into weeks and the weeks faded into months, the crew of the Exes had relentlessly chased the base star in a direction away from the colonies. They had exchanged volleys more than fifty times that lasted no more than ten minutes before the base star was able to make a FTL jump to escape.

On the hundred and tenth day of the chase, the Cylons hadn't seen the Exes for twenty days and the Cylons felt that it was safe to enter an asteroid field to mine for fuel.

On board the Exes, provisions, fuel and morale were rapidly dwindling while the talks of mutiny against Cmdr. Armstrong were on the rise.

On the hundred and eleventh day, a group of twenty-two armed mutineers were about to put their plans into motion, when the base star appeared on the Exes' sensors. When the call to battle stations was signaled, the mutineers had halted their plan to take over the ship and went to their respective stations.

The XO, Col. Starling, realized that the Cylons were refining fuel as they were approaching the base star with caution. They too needed the fuel and Col. Starling had a plan to take the fuel from them.

Cmdr. Armstrong had approved Col. Starling's plan and it took more than thirty hours to execute. The Cylons were taken completely by surprise as the last of the twenty vipers swarm on them from around a large asteroid. The Exes came at them from an opposite direction. For fifteen minutes the Exes and the base star had exchanged fire. The twenty vipers and six Raptors dwindled to two surviving Raptors. While the crew of the Exes was attempting to keep from destroying the base star until they had obtained the Cylons' fuel, the Exes had sustained damages to several systems. Navigation system was irreparably damaged. Once the fuel was secured for the colonial use, Cmdr. Armstrong had ordered the destruction of the base star.

The crew of the Exes had wandered further from the colonies than any other known crew before them and because of the damages to the navigation system they set off in a random direction in search for food on a planet that can sustain life.

Not wanting to risk destroying the final two Raptors in a mishap, they stayed on the hanger deck while the crew of the Exes made FTL jumps one after another. Cmdr. Armstrong's science officer had poorly calculated as to which type of star would have a planet that could support life and Cmdr. Armstrong made his choices of which solar system was searched from that.

The crew of Exes had made jumps into several systems each day for fifty days with no luck. With the belief of them unable to get back to the colonies their objectives had changed to looking for a habitable planet to settle on. With less than one hundred and ten days of half rations left, Cmdr. Armstrong had pushed his crew into making more FTL jumps a day without verifying the data for a safe jump.

One hundred and five days and over two hundred FTL jumps later, the crew of the Exes jumped into the edge of the asteroid belt just beyond Mars. Before the crew was able to move out of the belt the Exes took heavy pounding from moderate to large asteroids. System failures and hull breaches in several sections of the ship were reported due to asteroid strikes. Seconds before losing sensors, an officer scanning the system saw that the third planet supported life. Unable to verify the report, Cmdr. Armstrong ordered his crew to maneuver towards the third planet before what little helms control they had was gone.

Once out of the asteroid belt, the two raptors were launched to verify that the third planet was able to support life, while they were still capable of slight maneuverability."

The crew of both raptors made flyby at an altitude that made them look like a shooting star in broad daylight to the people on the ground.

The ECO who was in the Raptor flying over Europe towards China couldn't believe the readings that he was getting and blurted out, "Frak me."

"What is it?" asked the pilot.

"There're humans down there," said the ECO. "However, the only type of pollution I'm reading is from a carbon base fuel."

"I've heard of small groups from the colonies striking out on their own," said the pilot.

"The people on this planet are no small groups striking out on their own," said the ECO. "These people are a large thriving civilization."

The pilot's eyes had widened when he saw the Great Wall of China and blurted out, "Look at this."

When the ECO looked, he said, "Okay, that wall has been there for a while, so there is no way that these people are small groups striking out on their own."

"Oh Gods," the pilot said in an eerie tone. "What if this is Earth?"

"Earth?" the ECO blurted out. "Get serious. Earth is only a myth."

"There are a lot of people who believe that the thirteenth colony is real," said the pilot. "And if the people on this planet aren't small groups striking out on there own from the twelve colonies than what other explanation do you have for these people?"

"I don't have one," said ECO. "We should report back to Cmdr. Armstrong."

As the Raptor pulled away from Earth, an individual on the surface saw as it changed directions.

The present time, Alicia was following Beth into Spence's apartment. The apartment was larger than Beth's apartment and was nicely laid out. Alicia gazed over the room and saw only one picture of Spence's son. As Alicia stepped into the living room, she said, "I see that Spence is not big on displaying pictures."

"If it wasn't for Kristi, there wouldn't be any pictures hung in her and Brandon's home either," said Beth. "I think Keith and LeAnn will be same way. LeAnn will be the one hanging the pictures."

"You haven't met Spence's parents yet and you have no clue to what they look like, do you?" asked Alicia.

"Not yet, but I'm going to Spence's parents' house tonight for dinner," said Beth. "I'll meet his parents and brother then. Oh, and like you, Spence is a Dr. Pepper drinker, so most likely he has some in his fridge and I don't think he'll mind if you helped yourself to a can."

"I need a bathroom more than I need a soda," said Alicia. "So where is it?"

Beth pointed out where the bathroom was and while Alicia walked to the bathroom, Beth went to gather Spence's dirty laundry.

Beth was done a few seconds before Alicia was and as Alicia was returning, Beth said as she was holding a basket of dirty clothes, "I'm ready to go."

"I want to get that soda first," said Alicia.

Beth pointed and said, "The kitchen is that way."

"This apartment is actually a nice place," said Alicia as she walked towards the kitchen. "This place is certainly bigger than yours, so when you and Spence are at the point to move in together, I strongly suggestion for you to give up your place."

"Well, I wasn't after size when I moved into my apartment…" Beth was able to get out.

"You were after convenience," Alicia finished Beth's sentence. "I know and I agree with your reasons as to why you took that apartment, and presently it takes care of your needs, but in the very near future you are going to need a bigger place."

"Well, my one year lease is up in five months and I'll worry about if I need a bigger place then," said Beth as Alicia was getting a soda. "However, if or when Spence and I move in together, I think that Spence and I should give up both of our apartments and find one together."

"What if Spence doesn't want to give up this place?" asked Alicia as she shut the refrigerator door.

"If for some reason Spence insists that we live here then most likely I will move in," said Beth. "It's not a big deal of where I live as long as it is in this city or at least on the outskirts. Now can we go?"

Alicia just gestured for Beth to go.

Fifteen minutes later, Beth parked her jeep in front of her apartment building. As she and Alicia were getting out of the vehicle, Beth noticed a suspicious twenty-nine-year-old man in front of the apartment building staring at her as she was putting her purse over her shoulder. Alicia saw Beth looking at something and turned to look.

After a couple of seconds Beth turned away and continued about her business by getting the basket of clothes from the back seat.

As Beth and Alicia walked towards the apartment building, the man stepped up to Beth and said, "By you being a beautiful woman with long red hair, you must be Beth."

Beth looked at the man as if he had lost his mind and asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Wyatt Westcott and now that I met you, you're way too pretty for my brother," he said. Beth just gave Wyatt a curious look. "How about you dump him, and you and me run off together? I bet sex between us would be heaven on Earth."

Alicia gave Wyatt a worried looked as if he had breathed his last breath just before Beth spouted, "You will never speak to me in that manner again, and if you do, I'll kick you in an attempt to do permanent damage. So if you're planning to father any kids or more kids, whichever the case might be, then you had better etch my warning in your memory."

"Beth doesn't give warnings as a rule, so you're actually lucking to get one," Alicia added.

"Obviously I offended you…" Wyatt was only able to get out.

"I know how to handle guys like you, so I wasn't offended, but I am outraged that you would have very little respect and consideration for your brother which by the way doesn't sit well with me at all," said Beth.

"I love my brother and I wouldn't…" Wyatt again was able to get out.

"Wyatt, why are you here?" Beth demanded to know.

"Spence haven't been answering his phone and since he always answers my calls or calls me back within a reasonable time, I thought he might have been in trouble, so I tracked his phone within this area," said Wyatt. "I didn't know you live around here. Well, I'm guessing that you live around here since you parked your…"

"Spence had accidentally left his phone on my kitchen table when he left for work this morning," said Beth. "Now with that thought in mind, may I suggest that the next time you get worried about your brother's well being that you call the precinct and inquire about him rather than tracking down his phone?"

"That suggestion is worth considering," said Wyatt. "You know, I hear that bad first impressions are the hardest to overcome and out of not wanting you to walk away while thinking badly of me, I would like to know what I could do to prove to you that I'm sorry for approaching you the way I did."

"To be sincerely apologetic as you just was," said Beth.

"Oh, so are we good?" Wyatt questioned.

"I accept your apology, but the verdict of me forgiving you is still out," said Beth. Beth indicated to the basket of clothes that she was carrying. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have things to do."

"Of course, and I'll see you around," said Wyatt.

Beth politely grinned and said, "Bye, Wyatt."

Wyatt just watched Beth and Alicia for a second as they were walking towards the entrance.

(For anyone who is interested, I'm posting chapters to an original story of mine on the fictionpress site. I'm using the same username. The story name is Terenzia's Storm. It's a science fiction story that I wrote it a few years ago and I'm posting the chapters a little at a time.)


	27. Chapter 27

In Egypt, Number-Three and three male Cylons were sitting at a table in an eating establishment. They were casually eating their meal while discussing their plans when a local policeman carrying the wanted bulletins of all twelve model Cylons had dragged a chair to their table and sat down.

Each Cylon gave the man a look as if he had lost his mind before one of the male Cylons said, "You weren't invited to sit with us."

The policeman threw the wanted bulletins on the table and said, "I invite myself."

Number-Three saw the picture on the top page and as she picked the papers up, the male Cylon said, "You don't have an idea as to who you're dealing with."

As Number-Three flip through each bulletin, the policeman said, "I know that the Americans had put out a sizeable bounty on each of your heads and that each one of you is worth more to the Americans alive. You must have valuable information that they want."

Number-Three handed the papers to the Cylon on her left as she asked the policeman, "You think that the Americans want us because of what we know?"

"Why else would you be worth ten times more alive than dead?" asked the policeman.

"Are you here in an effort to collect the bounties?" asked one of the male Cylons.

"I have no desire to help the Americans no matter how sizable the bounty is," said the policeman.

"Then why are you here?" asked Number-Three.

"There are people who would be more than happy to turn each one of you over for the bounty; however, I know where you can go to be safe," said the policeman.

"Why would you want to help us?" asked one of the male Cylons.

"I believe that we can help each other," said the policeman. He then stood up. "Most likely the four of you will want to talk among yourselves, so I'll give all of you some time to do that. I'll be at the bar when you four are done talking."

As the policeman was walking away, Number-Three said, "The Americans know about us."

"How did they find out?" asked the Cylon who was looking at the wanted bulletin.

"How they found out is unimportant and for now, it might benefit us to go along with that policeman," said another male Cylon.

"I agree that we should go along with him," said Number-Three. "At least until we can figure out who might want to collect on the bounties." Number-Three stood up. "I'll let our new friend know that we'll go with him." She then walked away.

In Beth's apartment, Beth was adding her dirty clothes with Spence's clothes. Alicia was logging on the Internet again to check the site. As Alicia was clicking onto the site, she heard Beth calling out, "Hey, answer my phone for me."

Alicia stood up and reached for the phone as it began to ring. She then answered with, "You reached the phone number of Beth O'Brian's. I'm Alicia."

"Alicia, this is Dr. Rebecca Eisen, Dr. O'Brian's supervisor," she said. "Is Dr. O'Brian available?"

Beth was stepping into the kitchen before Alicia was able to respond. While staring at Beth she said, "Beth is walking into the room now, Dr. Eisen. Hold on a second."

Beth put down the basket on a chair before taking the phone and saying, "Dr. Eisen, please tell me that you're calling to wish me a Merry Christmas and not calling me into work early."

Rebecca slightly laughed and said, "You're safe. I'm not calling you into work. I am having car trouble and I was hoping that you can come and give me a ride."

"Of course, Dr. Eisen," said Beth. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport's parking lot," said Rebecca.

Alicia saw the slight confused expression on Beth's face just before Beth said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

As Beth was hanging up the phone Alicia asked, "What's going on?"

"My supervisor is at the airport and her car won't start…" Beth was able to get out.

"Did she leave town for Christmas?" asked Alicia.

"I don't see how she had time to go anywhere," said Beth. "Anyway, I told her that I'll come and get her. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'll come," said Alicia.

Forty-five minutes later, Beth had stopped her Jeep behind Rebecca's car. Rebecca saw that Beth had blocked the driveway. Although there wasn't anyone who wanted to drive passed Beth, Rebecca stepped up to the driver's door and gestured for Beth to roll down the window.

Once the window was down, Rebecca said, "I'm waiting on my sister and her daughter to get back from the bathroom so you should park your vehicle."

Alicia saw an available parking space a few spots up and said as she gestured to it, "There's a spot over there."

"I'll be waiting over there," said Beth. She then drive to the spot and parked her car.

Beth and Alicia were only waiting for a short time when Rebecca, Rebecca's sister and her eleven-year-old niece were approaching Beth's Jeep. Beth saw that Rebecca and her sister were carrying suitcases. She got out and opened up the very back for the suitcases.

Once the suitcases were in the back and everyone were in the vehicle with their seatbelts on, Rebecca said as she pointed to her sister, "Dr. O'Brian, this is my sister, Stacy and her daughter, Brandy."

"Most people call me Beth, and this is my friend, Alicia," she said.

Beth saw the strange stare that Brandy was giving her as Stacy said, "It's nice to meet you two." Stacy faced Brandy before she continued to say. "Brandy, say hi to Dr. O'Brian and her friend."

Beth saw that something else was on Brandy's mind when she just said, "Hi."

"Sweetie, you look as though you want to say or ask me something," said Beth.

"When I get old enough, can join yours and Alicia's group?" asked Brandy.

"What group is that?" asked Alicia.

"The group that you and Dr. O'Brian will be forming," said Brandy.

"Sweetheart, what did I tell you while we were in the bathroom?" asked Stacy.

"It's okay, Mom, Dr. O'Brian and Alicia won't become bothered by me," said Brandy.

"Dr. O'Brian, when I told you that I believe in psychics through a personal experience… well, my niece Brandy is also a psychic."

"Also?" Stacy questioned in a shocked manner. "Dr. O'Brian, are you or your friend a psychic?"

Before anyone was able to respond, Brandy said, "They're both are psychics, Mom."

"I don't consider myself a psychic," said Alicia.

"The president of the United States will," said Brandy. "You'll have to register along with the other psychics in the coming year."

Alicia saw that the expression on Beth's face was as if the cat was out of the bag. Alicia gave Beth a serious look and asked, "What is Brandy talking about, Beth? And don't tell me that you don't know because I can see it in your eyes that you do."

Beth sighed before saying, "The people in the house and senate are seeing a growing number of psychics throughout the U.S. and they're concerned that we'll start committing criminal acts while using our ability. To help prevent that, all the psychics in the U.S. will be required to register their ability in the near future. I learned about that last night when I went to Washington D.C. and I didn't say anything because of that non-disclosure agreement that I signed. I'm only telling you now because Brandy had already told you most of it."

"Brandy, what group will Beth and I be forming?" asked Alicia.

"Dr. O'Brian doesn't trust the politicians to do the right thing and you and she will form a group to keep the government from using us as puppets," said Brandy. Beth slightly grinned. "And I want to be part of that group."

Alicia grinned and said, "That's definitely sounds like Beth."

"I have to agree that it does sound like me, but I wouldn't put running a group over my medical career," said Beth.

"You do help form it, Dr. O'Brian, but Alicia will be the one to take charge of it and helps it to grow," said Brandy. "So can I join your group when I'm old enough?"

"It seems to me that you would also be one of the cofounders, Brandy," said Alicia. Brandy just grinned. "Beth and I can't very well keep out a cofounder."

"Brandy, with you and your mom living in Seattle, it's going to be difficult for you to join any group that Dr. O'Brian and Alicia will be forming," said Rebecca.

"Rebecca, that's what I was about ready to discuss with you when your car wouldn't start," said Stacy.

"You and Brandy are moving here?" Rebecca quickly questioned.

"I want your okay before we do," said Stacy.

"Of course you have my okay," said Rebecca. "What about your job, though?"

"I'm just a veterinarian's assistant and I can apply for a similar job here," said Stacy.

"Well, I'm going to start the Jeep and go," said Beth.

Rebecca nodded to Beth and as Beth was starting the Jeep, Rebecca said, "Stacy, you and Brandy will stay with me until you can find a job and a place of your own."

Stacy grinned and said, "I accept your offer." Beth pulled out of her spot and drove away. "Alicia, why don't you consider yourself as a psychic if you have a psychic ability?"

"I define a psychic as seeing future or past events and I can't do either one," said Alicia. "The only things I see are spirits that haven't crossed over into the light."

"You're a medium?" Rebecca questioned.

"I am," said Alicia. "And although Beth is my best friend, you'll never see me visiting her at the hospital."

"I can see ghosts too and I also hate hospitals," said Brandy.

"Dr O'Brian, you do consider yourself as a psychic though?" Stacy questioned.

"I do," said Beth. "I don't see ghosts… well not normally anyway, but I do get visions of the past or future from touching items or people."

"There's something else you can do too, but I'm having trouble understanding to what it is," said Brandy.

"I actually have the ability to astral project," said Beth.

"What is that?" asked Brandy.

Before Beth had a chance to answer, Stacy said, "It is similar to an out of body experience, sweetheart; except that the out of body experience is done on purpose."

"But you don't come close to dying though?" Brandy questioned.

"No," said Beth. "I do it through meditation."

"Can you teach me how to do it?" asked Brandy.

"I'm not sure if it's something that I can be taught," said Beth.

"Can you try?" asked Brandy.

"Not without your mom and your aunt's agreed upon permission," said Beth.

"You don't do anything dangerous to astral project, do you, Dr. O'Brian?" asked Rebecca.

"I just meditate in a quiet location," said Beth. "All I can do for Brandy is show her how to meditate and what I do to astral project. For Brandy to astral project, she first has to be capable of doing it."

"How did you learn how to astral project?" asked Brandy.

"I learned that I was able to astral project by accident when I was eighteen," said Beth. "I was attempting to help out the police to find a kidnapped five-year-old boy. I wasn't able to get a vision and someone suggested that I meditate to get one. So as I was meditating along with holding a recent picture of the boy I astral projected to him."

"Mom, will you allow Dr. O'Brian to show me what she does to astral project?" asked Brandy.

"As long as Dr. O'Brian is okay with it, I'm okay with it," said Stacy.

"I'll be happy to do it, but I would like for at least Brandy to call me Beth and not Dr. O'Brian," she said. "Also I can't do it today."

Brandy slightly grinned and said, "Okay, Beth."

"The way that you rather be called Beth over Dr. O'Brian, I'm surprise that you don't insist that the patients call you Beth," said Rebecca.

"Dr. Lopez saw as to how emotionally attach I can become with the patients and he basically made me promise him that I wouldn't get too informal with the patients," said Beth.

"Smart move on his part," said Rebecca.

"Well, I pretty well use to be calling Dr. O'Brian at the hospital, but I still prefer to be called Beth outside the hospital," she said. "Anyway, Dr. Eisen, were do you live?"

After Rebecca told Beth her address, Alicia quickly said, "You live down the road from Beth's Aunt Melissa's house."

"How far am I from your aunt's house?" asked Rebecca.

"Your house is about twelve houses north from my aunt's house," said Beth.

The drive to Rebecca's house took forty minutes from the airport and the series of conversations they had, had remained general. Once Rebecca, Stacy and Brandy were walking toward Rebecca's house with their suitcases, Beth and Alicia waved bye to them just before Beth drove off.

Within twenty minutes, Beth returned home. Alicia accompanied Beth to her apartment and then to the laundry room as Beth carried her basket. Beth had her cell phone clipped to her pants.

Kelly was alone in the laundry room while doing her laundry and didn't see or hear when Beth and Alicia walked in. Beth was the first to notice in Kelly's face that she was concentrating on a disturbing thought while running on automatic as she folded her freshly clean clothes.

Alicia noticed Kelly's face just as Beth was asking, "Kelly, are you okay?"

Kelly slightly jumped from before startled. She quickly turned towards Beth. She glanced at Alicia for only a second before resting her stare on Beth and asking, "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's wrong?" asked Beth.

"Carrie, my sister, was told the test results of her second opinion," said Kelly. "The doctor echoed the first doctor's diagnoses, but continued to say that the odds of her surviving were less than forty percent. The first doctor said that the odds were in Carrie's favor and now Carrie's and I don't know what to do. Should we get a third opinion?"

"Are both doctors saying the same thing as for treatment?" asked Beth.

"They are," said Kelly.

"Getting a third opinion is up to you, but if there're two doctors telling you the same thing as for treatment then most likely the third doctor will tell you the same thing as for treatment," said Beth. "I don't know that for sure though. May I ask what the treatment is?"

"Surgery to remove the tumor followed by chemotherapy," said Kelly. "Beth, I know you're an intern, but is there anyway that you can get in on that operation?"

"At what hospital is your sister in?" asked Beth.

"She in county hospital," said Kelly.

"At county, they might allow me to sit up in the gallery and watch, but I doubt that they would allow me to scrub in," said Beth. "Has the surgery been scheduled?"

"It is; it's scheduled for December twenty-eighth for ten in the morning," said Kelly.

"I'll talk to my supervisor to get that morning off so I can be at the county hospital during the operation," said Beth.

Kelly nodded and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Beth. She slightly raised the basket. "Anyway, I'm here to do my laundry."

"Of course," said Kelly. "I'll be done once I get the last of these clothes folded and put in the basket."

Beth walked over to two available washers and loaded them. As she was putting in the detergent, her cell phone began ringing. As she was finishing with the detergent, she looked at the number on the cell phone and recognized the number as being from the precinct. From the number she wasn't sure if it was Brandon or Spence so she answered with, "Hello."

"Hey, beautiful, it's me, Spence," he said.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" asked Beth as she started the two washers.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Wyatt and he a little worried about coming to Christmas dinner without a jock cup," said Spence as Beth was walking away from the machines to get away from the noise.

Beth questioned in a defensive manner, "Did he tell you why?"

"He did and he does have a habit of speaking inappropriately to woman," said Spence. "By no means am I condoning Wyatt's behavior, but he had apologized to me for it and then asked me to try to persuade an acquittal in his behalf."

"Well I felt that he was disrespecting you more than anything, so confessing and apologizing to you for what he said to me is a good start for that acquittal," said Beth.

"Well if this helps, I believe that he is sorry and he knows not to talk to you inappropriately again," said Spence.

"It does help and if you talk to him before me, tell him that the verdict is in and he has been acquitted," said Beth.

"I'll let him know," said Spence as Beth noticed Kelly leaving the room with her clean laundry. Spence then started a casual conversation.

Once Kelly had reached her floor, she saw a well-dressed man who was in his mid-thirties knocking on Beth's door. As she was approaching the man, she said, "She's not in her apartment."

The man faced Kelly and immediately saw her holding a laundry basket. He then politely asked, "Where can I found Ms. Kimberly O'Brian?"

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Kelly.

"That's a private matter," said the man.

"By you calling her Ms. Kimberly O'Brian, I know that you two had never met before," Kelly was able to get out.

"What makes you so sure," the man quickly questioned.

"She goes by Beth so if you two have met then you would have known that," said Kelly. "She's also a doctor… a surgical intern and you called her Ms. instead of doctor."

The man slightly grinned and said, "You're right, we haven't met, but it is important that I talk with her. So please if you know where she's at, will you tell me?"

"Her brother and boyfriend are cops," said Kelly.

"I swear, I'm not here to harm her, and if this helps, my name is William Starling the third," said the man as he was taking out a business card from his wallet. "Here's my card."

Kelly looked at the card and quickly questioned, "You're a president of an internet company that's located in Canada?"

"I am," said William as he flipped to a picture ID from his wallet. "Here's my ID and I have other prove of identification if you would like to see another one."

"That won't be necessary," said Kelly. "She's in the laundry room. The laundry room is in the basement."

"Thank you," said William.

Kelly just nodded. She and William then went their respective ways.

Beth had been off the phone for only a few seconds and had begun a conversation with Alicia when William walked into the laundry room. Alicia was the first one to see William walking in and gazing the room as if he was a lost child while looking for anything familiar.

Beth turned to see what Alicia was curiously staring at and as she did, William asked as he approached, "Which one of you lovely ladies is Dr. O'Brian?"

Beth gave William and curious look before saying, "That would be me." She gestured towards Alicia. "This is Alicia Baxter and you are?"

"I'm William Starling the third," he said. "Can we talk in private?"

"If Prof. Greenwood sent you then you can tell him that my answer is still no," said Beth.

"I don't know a Prof. Greenwood and no one had sent me," said William as he pulled out another business card from his wallet. He held out his card for Beth to take. "Here's is my card." As Beth was taking the card she was given a vision. William saw her in the trance like state. "Dr. O'Brian, are you okay?"

Alicia looked at Beth and said, "Give her a few seconds."

"What's happening to her?" asked William. William saw Beth coming out of her vision before Alicia had a chance to answer. "Dr. O'Brian, are you okay?"

Beth nodded and said, "I'm okay."

"Why did you freeze the way you did?" asked William.

"I'm a psychic," said Beth. "I get visions from time to time and I got one of you carrying your daughter into a hospital after she got hit by a car."

William had a stunned expression for a brief moment before shaking it off and saying, "That day was the scariest time of my life. Luckily her injuries weren't as bad as it appeared."

"It's a relief to hear that your daughter is fine," said Beth.

William slightly grinned and said, "She is. Anyway can we talk in private about why I'm here?"

"Alicia is my best friend so what you want to say to me can be said in front of her," Beth said just as she glanced at the business card. "You're from Canada?"

"I am, and I'm here about you responding to a discussion thread on an Internet with the screen name of PureZodia," said William.

"You traveled from Canada just because she responded to a discussion thread?" Alicia questioned

"Actually I was in Chicago Illinois on a business meeting a few hours ago and I came here straight from there," said William.

"A business meeting on Christmas day?" Beth quickly questioned.

"It's true," said William. "I had a meeting with Carroll Yates and if it wasn't for the fact that he was born after Charles Dickens had wrote his famous Christmas Carol, I would swear that the Christmas Carol was about him."

Beth grinned as Alicia asked, "How were you able to track Beth's IP address so quickly?"

Beth held out the business card for Alicia to take and said, "He a president of an Internet company." Alicia took the card. "He's capable of getting that information at his whim in matter of minutes "

William grinned and said, "You had over simplified the ease I can get that information, but yes I do have access to certain information. Anyway, that thread you responded to was one that I started. Now, are you still willing to discuss this in front of your friend?"

"Alicia knows about it and why I responded the way I did," said Beth. "Since you tracked me down and inquiring about it, I actually have a question for you, but the questioned will sound a little bizarre if you don't know anything about it."

"What's your question?" asked William.

"First of all, you should know that something was discovered in the arctic underneath the snow," said Beth.

"I know all about it, Dr. O'Brian," said William. "It was one of my company's satellites that found it. The satellite was also designed from the information that was given to the military by the friendly voice from the twelve colonies of Kobol. So what is your question, Dr. O'Brian?"

"I'm pretty certain that what was found is a crashed battlestar," said Beth. "Are you a descendant from a survivor of that battlestar?"

William grinned and said, "I am. To prove it, I have journals of my Great-great-great grandfather that were written before and after the crash."

Beth grinned and said, "I don't need proof."

"Dr. O'Brian, you are from the colonies, aren't you?" asked William.

"You can call me Beth and you're wrong about that assumption," she said. "I'm half Irish from my dad's side and on my mom's side, I'm French, Italian, German…"

"You don't have to tell me each nationality, Beth," said William. "And if you're not from the colonies then how do you know what you know?"

"Eleven years ago I was abducted and cloned by aliens," Beth began. William just gave her a worried look. "After I was released, these aliens were involved in an accident that killed the aliens and left my clone and six other clones in stasis for ten years. One year and three weeks ago, the crew of the Battlestar Galactica found that alien ship and revived the clones…"

"How do you know this?" asked William.

"Have you heard of astral projection?" asked Beth.

William said in a slightly skeptical tone, "I have."

"Well, I'm able to astral project and spiritually I have visited Kim… my clone while she was on the Galactica," said Beth. "Kim has the same psychic ability that I have and we can see each other's spirit."

"That's incredible," said William. Beth just grinned. "So am I right to say that you are the friendly voice from the twelve colonies of Kobol and there is no one from the colonies on Earth?"

"True to both, but the commander of the Battlestar Galactica is leading refugees of the twelve colonies to Earth as we speak," said Beth.

"Refugees?" Williams quickly questioned.

"In those journals that you have, were there any wars mentioned?" asked Beth.

"There is something in the first journal of rebellious robots known as the Cylons, but there was no mention of any wars," said William.

"That was a war and the Cylons destroyed the colonies," said Beth. William looked at Beth in a shocked manner. "Cmdr. Adama is now attempting to lead the survivors of the colonies to Earth."

"My god," said William.

"To top that off, there are human-like Cylons on Earth," Alicia added.

Beth just gave Alicia a look as if not to be so free with information as Williams questioned, "Cylons are now created to look human?"

"The short answer is yes," said Beth.

"What's the long answer," asked William.

"Cylons are now organic and it is difficult to distinguish between them and humans unless you know what to look for," said Beth. "By them appearing human was how they were able to infiltrate the colonies and destroyed them before they knew what hit them."

"How long ago?" asked William.

"Six years ago," said Beth. "They're now blindly searching for Earth."

"They don't know how to find Earth?" William questioned.

"They don't," said Beth.

"And you can communicate with your clone by way of astral projection?" William again questioned.

Beth gave William a curious look and said, "Her name is Kim and yes."

"I have to recheck my Great-great-great grandfather's journals, but I think that I recall seeing a set of coordinates of Earth in one of them," said William.

"So you can give me the coordinates of Earth in terms that Cmdr. Adama will understand so I can pass it onto Kim," said Beth.

William grinned and said, "That's my thoughts."

"Cool," said Beth.

"Once I get home, I'll reread the journals," said Williams. "So I can get you that information, how can I privately reach you?" Williams stored Beth's cell phone number and the phone number to her apartment into his cell phone as Beth told him the numbers "Well, it was a pleasure and slightly educational to meet you two lovely ladies…"

"Wait, I have a few questions," said Alicia.

"What kind of questions?" asked William.

"My first questioned is, how long has that battlestar been in the arctic?" asked Alicia.

"And what is the battlestar's proper name?" Beth added.

"I believe that the ship was the Battlestar Exes," said William. "It crashed on Earth in the year of 1877."

"Were the Wright brothers descendants of the survivors?" Alicia questioned.

"Oh, you think that my Great-great-great grandfather and the other survivors had a hand on certain technology, don't you?" asked Williams. Alicia just grinned. "Well, as far as I know, the development of planes, cars and computers were all created by people on Earth; however, they were able to nudge certain technology ideas in certain directions."

"What do you mean that they nudged things in a certain direction?" asked Beth.

"Three piece suits for an example," said William. "I know suits are not considered as a technology, but the designs for the suits and certain dresses starting from the year 1910 were from the colonies. And today's modern cars are modeled after the cars from the colonies. So although the descendants of the survivors of the Exes didn't have a hand in giving the people of Earth their technologies, they did have a hand on certain items' appearances. Oh and I do believe that small items such as the toasters and other appliances were created by a survivor's descendant… that or a descendant sold the idea to someone with money. I'm not sure which."

"That's interesting, and you did answer the questions that I had," said Alicia.

"I doubt that this is considered to be technology also, but I have heard that certain survivors and their descendants who had trickled down into the California area had a hand in the beginning developments of Hollywood and its movie studios," said William.

"That's interesting," said Beth.

"Anymore questions?" asked William.

"This is probably none of my business, but is your bloodline purely from the twelve colonies?" asked Beth.

William slightly grinned and said, "No. Like you I can name off a list of nations of where my ancestors are from." Beth just grinned. "I'm just going by what is written in my Great-great-great grandfather's journals after being on Earth for about five years, but I believe that the people from the Battlestar Exes are not the first group of humans from the colonies to stumble across Earth by accident."

"Why do you believe that?" asked Alicia.

"The designed of the Spanish war galleon closely mocks a type of ship that sailed the oceans on Kobol when human life was confine to Kobol," said William.

"That could be just an odd coincidence," said Alicia.

"They say given enough time that millions of monkeys typing randomly could reproduce Shakespeare's work, but what are the odds of that being the case with the design of the war galleon?" William questioned.

"Point taken," said Alicia.

"Anyway, all of my questions had been answered, so if you two don't have anymore questions then I'm going to return to Canada and spend what's left of Christmas day with my family," said Williams.

"I'm good," said Beth.

"I'm good too," said Alicia.

"Well, I'll look forward to your call on the Earth coordinates and until then, Merry Christmas," said Beth.

"Merry Christmas," said William as he waved. He then hesitated to leave. "Oh here's a small piece of tidbit that you might fine interesting to know. Although there has been a fair share of gold found in Alaska, someone panning for gold isn't what caused the Alaskan gold rush."

"Are you saying that your Great-great-great grandfather and his crewmates began the gold rush?" Alicia questioned.

William smiled and said, "According to my Great-great-great grandfather's journals there are components in a battlestar that are made of gold. When they first arrived, they weren't aware as to how precious gold was on this planet. Once they learn of its value, they went back to the battlestar and salvaged it; however, before they cashed it in, they took the time to remold it to where it looked more like raw gold. A few people had a slight idea of which direction that they had come from and rumors spread as to where to find gold and the rest is history."

"I do find that tidbit of information interesting," said Alicia.

"Anyway, again Merry Christmas," said William.

"Merry Christmas," Beth and Alicia said before William turned to leave.

As William was walking out Alicia said, "Okay, just before that interesting bit of information was added to the mix from William, I believe we had began talking about getting Angela, Carla and Jeannie over here and begin that group we are to form."

"Actually you began that topic," said Beth "I was getting ready to politely change the subject." Beth then showed a smirked.

"Beth, Brandy had predicted that we form a group of psychics in order to keep the government from taking advantage of us," said Alicia. "Why don't you want to form the group now?"

"The only thing I know about Angela, Carla and Jeannie is what you have told me and what you told me is that they dabble in witchcraft," said Beth. "I don't want to start a witches' coven."

"If this makes you feel better, I promise that I'll personally frisk them for bat wings, toad legs and eye of newts before stepping foot in your apartment, okay?" Alicia commented.

Beth smirked and said, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"Well, I don't know any other psychics other than you, Angela, Carla, Jeannie and now Brandy to begin our group, and posting flyers or creating a web site is not really practical," said Alicia.

"You're not even sure if Angela, Carla and Jeannie are true psychics," said Beth. "So this might be a waste of time to attempt to form any type of group before the president makes his announcement."

"Waiting might hurt our cause," said Alicia. "I feel that we need to start the group now. And to make sure that Angela, Carla and Jeannie are true psychics we can test their ability."

Beth sighed and said, "Okay, fine. I'm not going to resist this, but I am laying down rules. Our group will not promote or condone violence, witchcraft and… and any type of disturbance of the law of any kind. In fact our group will promote obeying any decree that is presented to the psychics commuting. And I'm going to get with my mom to put these rules into drafted contracts to be signed by all members of the group as each psychic joins."

"This is good," said Alicia. Beth gave Alicia a curious look. "You establish the rules and make sure that the group remains within the legal bounds and I'll go out find our members."

"Well, just make sure that the potential members know that we are not extremists," said Beth. "If anything we are just an auditing group to make sure that the government is obeying the law while dealing with the psychic community and that our rights are not being violated. And that is all what we are."

Alicia gave Beth the thumbs up and said, "You got it. Now that, that's settled, I'm going to the Mystic Eye bookstore to find our first three members."

"Although I don't patronize the Mystic Eye, I'm pretty sure that the store would be close today," said Beth.

"Crystal, the owner lives over the bookstore," said Alicia. "She should be home and there's no reason for her not to give me their home addresses. So we could start our first meeting in an hour or so."

Beth gave a cocky expression and said in a sarcastic manner, "Mmmm, I can't wait for the joy of that meeting."

"Yeah, I can tell from your enthusiasm," said Alicia. Beth just gave an amused grinned as Alicia was moving towards the exit. "Anyway, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Well, you don't have to hurry back," Beth called out. "And devil worshipers are not allowed." Alicia waved without looking back just before exiting the room. Beth gazed over the room in a bored manner. "I should've brought a book down here to read. In fact I'll go get one." She then left the room. Within minutes, Beth had grabbed a thick novel that she had recently bought and once she was back in the laundry room, she began reading from page one.


	28. Chapter 28

As the minutes faded away into over an hour, Beth's clothes were in the dryer and Beth had read three times as many pages compared to an average reader. Once the dryer had quit, Beth closed her book with a page marker inside and went to take the clothes from the drawer. She had just started folding the clothes when Alicia followed by Angela, Carla and Jeannie walked into the room.

When Beth looked up from folding clothes, Alicia said, "Beth, meet Angela, Carla and Jeannie." Alicia gestured towards Beth. "Everyone, this is Beth."

Beth stopped folding the clothes and exchanged hellos with Angela, Carla and Jeannie. Beth then continued to ask, "So how much did Alicia tell you three?"

"I told them about how all psychics will have to register his or her ability within the next year or so and that you fear that the government will attempt to exploit us," said Alicia.

"Did you tell them that any group that I'm involved in will be obeying the law?" Beth questioned.

"She told us," said Jeannie.

"She also told us as to how your boyfriend's a cop and you have uncles who are lawyers," Angela added.

"My older brother is a cop too, so I'm very strict about obeying the laws," said Beth.

"We got that and we aren't criminals," said Angela.

"Well, how well do you know those two for you to speak for them?" Beth questioned.

"Carla's my younger sister and Jeannie has been friends with me since we were twelve," said Angela. "Now we deal with harmless incantations, but we have never committed any crimes."

"And what kind of incantations would those be?" Beth questioned.

Carla gave Beth a curious look as Jeannie answered, "We did an incantation that would attract good luck and another one for someone that we know to overcome an addiction."

We also did one for us to have good and prophetic dreams," said Angela.

"We used one to help find my dog," said Carla.

"As I said, the incantations that we do are harmless," said Angela.

"Were there any animals sacrificed during any of these harmless incantations?" asked Beth.

"God no!" Jeannie quickly said.

"Have you ever attempted to summon a demon?" Beth questioned.

"No," Angela was the first to abruptly blurt out. "Even if that was possible, we want nothing to do with summoning demons."

"You ask questions as if you were a cop of some kind," aid Carla.

"That's just Beth's way and I assure you that she doesn't mean anything about it," Alicia said as she gave Beth a look as if to cool it.

"If I'm going to be socializing with you three, I'm making sure as to what kind of people you three are," said Beth.

"It's okay, everyone," said Angela. "Let Beth ask all the questions she wants. We have nothing to hide."

"I'm about done asking my questions," said Beth. "And my next question is how old are you three?"

"Jeannie and I are twenty-two and Carla is nineteen," said Angela

"I'm planning to have a contract made up that will outline the rules of this newly form group for each member to sign as he or she joins…" Beth was able to get out.

"Alicia told us about it and yes; we'll sign it," said Jeannie.

"Great," said Beth. "My final question is, what ability do you three have?"

"Carla and I see images in our heads and get feelings from time to time," said Angela. "In fact when I look at you I see sick and injured people."

"I actually think of shows like ER or Grey's Anatomy when I look at you," Carla added. "Do you work in a hospital?"

Beth slightly grinned and questioned, "Alicia didn't tell you three what I do?"

Angela shook her head as Alicia said, "It never came up as to what you do."

"Well, Carla is right about me working in a hospital," said Beth. "I'm a surgical intern. So Jeannie what is you psychic ability?"

"I don't really have a psychic ability per se, but I do know how to read palms and tarot cards," said Jeannie.

"That's interesting, but I doubt that you will have to register," said Beth. "You are welcome to join our group though; in fact, it might benefit us to have non-psychics in the group as well."

"So Beth, how much longer until you're done here?" asked Alicia.

"All the clothes are clean and I can finish folding later," said Beth.

"Good," said Alicia. "We can go up stairs and start the meeting."

"In this meeting, what will we be discussing?" Beth questioned as she began to fill the basket without folding the clothes. "I mean until the president makes his announcement that we have to register, there's really nothing to cover."

"We need to discuss a plan on recruiting," said Alicia.

"Well, I would like for our group to remain underground for now so we can't be too open on recruiting," said Beth.

"As I said, we have to discuss recruiting and how to proceed is part of it," said Alicia.

Beth grinned and shook her head. She then threw the last bit of clothes into the basket and as she picked up the basket to be carried, she said, "Well, I'm ready to go upstairs."

Noah, with Katie at his side, had started to knock on Beth's door as Beth and the others were reaching the floor.

Katie immediately saw them and as she began to run towards them, she yelled, "Beth! Alicia!"

Noah turned to look and quickly said, "Walk in the halls Katie and we're inside now, so no yelling."

Katie never slowed down as she ran up and gave Alicia a hug. Alicia embraced the hug and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Katie mocked as she was ending the hug. She then gave Beth a quick hug at the waist while trying to be careful not to knock the basket from her hands. "Merry Christmas, Beth."

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie," said Beth.

Katie asked as she and the others walked towards Beth's apartment, "Who are they?"

Alicia pointed them out as she said, "They are Angela, Carla and Jeannie. They are friends of mine…"

"I'm Katie," she said while not allowing Alicia to finish. Katie pointed to her uncle. "He's Uncle Noah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you and your uncle, Katie," said Jeanie. "Do you live in the building?"

"No, silly," said Katie. "We come to talk to Beth."

As everyone was only a few feet from Noah, Beth asked, "So, what brings you and Katie here?"

Noah grinned and said, "That mercury that's park out front."

Beth gave Noah a smirk and said, "Cute, but you know what I mean."

Beth handed the basket to Alicia to hold and as she was taking her door key from her pocket, Noah said, "We're here to find out what went on last night with Savannah."

As Beth was unlocking her door, she said, "And I was slightly scared of that being the reason that you two are here."

"Where did Savannah go?" asked Katie. "I want her to come back so I can wish her a Merry Christmas."

As Beth was opening her door, Alicia said, "I can take Katie for a walk if you want to explain things to Noah."

Noah gave Alicia a curious look as Beth said, "No. I know what to say to both Noah and Katie about it. You, Angela, Carla and Jeannie can go into the kitchen. I'll talk to Noah and Katie in the living room."

After entering the apartment, Beth, Noah and Katie sat down on the couch as the others went to the kitchen.

Before Beth had a chance to begin, Noah asked, "Is Savannah in some kind of trouble?"

Beth put up her finger and said, "I'm going to explain things in a way that Katie will understand." Noah slightly nodded. "Katie, Savannah is a religious person and because of how religious she is, she done things while thinking that it was what God had wanted. Some of what she did though had gotten some people seriously hurt."

"Savannah wouldn't hurt anyone," Katie insisted.

"She has hurt people, Sweetie, and last night, she came to the understanding that some of her actions were not what God would've wanted and she turned herself over to the authorities," said Beth.

Katie practically screamed in an emotional manner, "Savannah is a good person."

Noah was about to correct Katie, but Beth gestured for him not to. Beth then said in a patient tone, "Sweetie, even good people makes bad choices from time to time. In fact, I believe it was your and your uncle's kindness that made Savannah to understand that she made bad choices."

"I want to talk to Savannah," said Katie.

"Sweetie, I don't that's possible," said Beth.

"Why?" said Katie.

"Well, the authorities are giving Savannah a long time out and I don't think she's allowed to talk to anyone," said Beth.

"Can you call them and ask?" asked Katie.

"Sweetie, I really don't…" Beth was only able to get out.

"Please try," Katie pleaded. "Please, please, please."

Beth gave Katie a skeptical look just before going for her cell phone and saying, "I can't believe that I'm giving in when I most likely know what the response will be."

Katie just smiled as Beth dialed the phone.

Clarence answered the phone with, "Dr. O'Brian, have you reconsidered joining our group of psychics?"

"No!" Beth quickly snapped out.

"Then is there a problem?" asked Clarence.

"In a four-year-old girl's world there's a major problem," said Beth.

"I hope that statement comes with an explanation," said Clarence.

"It does, Agent Wilier," Beth said with a slight amusement in her voice. "Savannah has touched a little girl's heart. Now I have explained to Katie… the little girl who we are talking about, about how Savannah had made some bad choices and a few people had gotten hurt because of those choices. I had also explained to her that Savannah is getting a long time out for what she had done. Now the reason that I'm calling is to ask you in Katie's behalf on if she could talk to Savannah even though she's in a time out."

"You can't be serious?" Clarence asked in a tone that matched his words.

"I know that this is an unusual request, but this is also an unusual circumstance," said Beth.

"What you're asking is not only unusual, it's unorthodox," said Clarence.

"Well, I'm actually an unorthodox person," Beth said in a tone as if to be joking and serious at the same time.

"So I'm learning," said Clarence.

"Agent Wilier, it would make a four-year-old girl's Christmas complete if she could talk to Savannah and wish her a Merry Christmas," said Beth.

Beth heard Clarence growling for a second before he said, "Give me thirty minutes to see if I can arrange it and I'll call you back."

"Of course," said Beth. "We'll be waiting."

As Beth was hanging up, Katie asked, "So can I call Savannah?"

"I'm not sure, Sweetie," said Beth. "The person I just talk to is going to find out and he'll call me back in thirty minutes with the answer."

"Can I wait for the call?" asked Katie.

"It's fine with me, but your Uncle Noah may have other plans," said Beth.

"We can wait," said Noah. "Sweetheart, go in the kitchen with Alicia. I would like to talk to Beth alone for a minute."

"Okay," said Alicia as she stood up.

Noah watched Katie entering the kitchen before asking, "What did Savannah do, Beth?"

"The person who I was talking to is Agent Clarence Wilier of the CIA in Washington D.C." Beth began. Noah just gave Beth a perplexed look. "I had to sign a non-discloser agreement with him and I'm going to try to satisfy your question without breaking that agreement." Beth then took a second to think of her response. "Savannah is not from the United State. I can't tell you where she's from, but I do know that she is an active member of her culture's military… well, at least yesterday she use to be. She was sent to the U.S. to spy on the U.S., but last night she had a change of heart about her mission. When Spence, Savannah and I left my mom's house last night, we were escorted to the CIA headquarters in Washington D.C. so that Savannah could turn over evidence of a homeland security threat."

"So Savannah defected to the U.S?" Noah questioned.

"I believe so," said Beth. "However, as to where she's from and what her mission was, I doubt that she'll gain citizenship anytime soon."

"Thank you, Beth, for telling me this," said Noah.

"Noah, Savannah is a religious person and I really do believe that you and Katie were the ones who had the most to do with convincing Savannah that her mission against us was wrong," said Beth. "So even though Savannah was misguided by her original beliefs, I agree with Katie. I think Savannah is a good person and that she still deserves our prayers." Noah slightly grinned before he nodded in agreement. Beth stood up before continuing. "Well, I'm going to knock on my neighbor's door and see if she has any kid's movie CD's that Katie can watch while you two are waiting."

"I know that Katie would appreciate that," said Noah as he was standing up.

Beth just grinned as she walked away. Noah walked into the kitchen. Beth was gone for a short time before returning with a Disney cartoon.

As Beth was stepping up to the DVD player, Katie came out of the kitchen and asked, "Did you get me a movie to watch?"

"I did get one," said Beth as she turned on the TV and DVD player. "Have you seen, 'Over the Hedge' yet?"

"I haven't seen it yet today," said Katie.

Beth looked back at Katie and questioned. "But you have seen it before?" Katie just nodded. "Can you watch it again?"

As Katie continued to nod, she said, "I like 'Over the Hedge' and I watch it all the time."

"Good," said Beth as she was putting the movie in. "Okay, Sweetie, I need you to stay in here and watch the movie. Alicia, me and the others have something that we need to discuss."

"Are you going to be discussing grownup things?" asked Katie.

"No, it's not grownup things, but it is a private discussion," said Beth as she started the movie. "So stay in here and watch the movie, okay?"

Katie went to sit on the couch and said, "Okay."

As Beth was walking into the kitchen, Noah said, "Alicia had filled me in on what this meeting is doing and I think I can help."

"And what all did Alicia tell you?" asked Beth.

"About how that all psychics will have to register their ability in the coming year and how you and this group are worried that the government will try to exploit your ability for their use," said Noah. "I think I can help on recruiting."

Beth gave Noah a skeptical look before saying, "Being that I would like this group to remain underground for the time being, I don't see how you can help, and Alicia, you really needs to stop being so free with information before I get arrested for breaking my nondisclosure agreement."

"You never broke your agreement," said Alicia.

"And the government won't believe that when the leak of information surrounds me," said Beth.

"Don't you trust Noah?" asked Alicia.

"Alicia, this has nothing to do with trust," said Beth. "I trust you with my life, but I've signed a non-disclosure agreement and if it wasn't for Brandy telling you what she did, you wouldn't even know about this."

"Okay, Beth," said Alicia. "I'll be more discrete about this, but this group needs to be formed before the president's announcement and Noah believes that he can help us on locating other psychics for potential recruitment."

Beth sighed and said, "Okay, fine. Noah, how can you help us do this and remain off the government's radar at the same time?"

"I hold private dinner parties for businesses, weddings, conventions and private clubs," said Noah. "I'll just throw a private dinner party for the local psychics."

"And how is that remaining off the government's radar?" Beth questioned.

"This dinner won't be a recruiting party," said Noah. "It will just give you the opportunity to gain names and then you can approach them later one at a time. To throw the government off the scent, tell them about it."

"And we six know about the true reason for that dinner and if the government send their own psychic, I know it will be a mind reader," said Beth. "We won't be able to throw them off of any scent when that person reads our thoughts."

"Then we six won't attend for a mind reader to read our thoughts," said Noah.

"How are you even going to get the psychics to attend?" asked Beth.

"Angela, Carla and I know where all the mystic bookstores are and we'll advertise through them by passing out flyers," said Jeannie

"I know of a couple of fortune telling shops in the area too and we can put flyers there as well," said Carla.

"So all we need is a time and date," said Jeannie.

"Not quite," said Carla. "They'll need incentive for them to give us their address."

"A raffle of where the winner will be contacted off of a mailing or email list," Beth quickly said. "Noah, you have raffles about four times a year, so I would like for you to slip another one in and this time the group of psychics that come will receive one free ticket. Just give me a list of what items are worth raffling off and I will purchase what will be raffled."

"So you don't get stuck with the whole amount, Beth, I'll chip in," said Alicia.

When Angela, Carla and Jeannie said that they would also chip in Beth grinned and said, "Thanks."

"So now all we need is a time and date," Jeannie continued to say.

"I advertise all the time in the papers about special events at my restaurant," said Noah. "I'll place an ad in the paper about having it on January 8th between 5:00 and 9:00 P.M. With my ad and your flyers most of the psychics in the area will be told in form or another."

"Are you sure that's enough time?" asked Beth.

"That should be plenty of time," said Noah.

"Well, I also think that we need to come up with an incentive to get them to attend this dinner as well," said Carla.

"Noah, you're good at coming up with an advertising hook, so I'm comfortable with leaving that part in your hands," said Alicia.

"As long as there are no objections from your friends then I'll be glad to brainstorm on it and come up with something," said Noah.

"Advertising is not my thing, so I'm all for Noah doing it," said Beth.

Angela, Carla and Jeannie agreed to leave the advertising to Noah.

In Washington D.C. Number-Six was in her room while watching 'Christmas Carol.'

Outside her door were two armed guards. The guards watched as Clarence approached. When Clarence stepped up, he showed them his ID and said, "I have business with our guest."

"We were informed of your business with her just a short time ago," said the lead guard as he was getting out the key. He continued to say as he was opening the door. "Just knock when you're ready to leave."

"Will do," said Clarence.

Number-Six was staring at Clarence as he walked in and as the door was closing, she stood up and asked, "So what do I owe this visit, Agent Wilier?"

Clarence noticed to what she was watching before he focused on her and said, "Dr. O'Brian had called me with an extremely unorthodox request." Number-Six just gave him a curious look. "Apparently there's a four-year-old girl who desperately wants to hear your voice and to wish you a Merry Christmas. Her Christmas won't be complete without talking to you and Beth requested if I could arrange for this little girl to talk to you."

Number-Six grinned before questioning, "You are going to let me talk to Katie?"

"Giving the fact that you had fully cooperated with us, I had received authorization to allow you a five-minute phone call so Katie can wish you a Merry Christmas," said Clarence.

As Clarence was taking out his cell phone, Number-Six asked, "Did Beth say anything to Noah or Katie about why I'm here and not there?"

"Who's Noah?" asked Clarence.

"Noah is Katie's uncle," said Number-Six.

"Uh, well according to Dr. O'Brian, she had told Katie that you had made bad choices that had caused a few people to get hurt and because of that you were getting a long time out," said Clarence.

"Time out?" Number-Six questioned.

"That's a phrase that an adult would use with kids Katie's age to get them to understand that a person is being disciplined for doing wrong," Clarence explained. "To give a child a time out is to make him or her sit quietly alone for several minutes."

"So Katie just believes that I'm being disciplined for making bad choices?" Number-Six questioned.

"Yes, and to me by Beth telling Katie what she did, Katie won't lose her previous beliefs of you," said Clarence. Number-Six slightly grinned. "So are you ready for me to make that call?"

"You may proceed," said Number-Six.

Clarence dialed the phone. Once Katie was on the phone, Clarence handed the phone to Number-Six and then looked at what time it was.

Number-Six heard in Katie's voice as to how delighted she was to be able talk with her. For the first two minutes, Katie gave Number-Six a long list of what Santa had brought her for Christmas.

Aboard the Galactica, the one who was watching the dradis was in his first day of training, and when the Grey's space station had jump within a close proximity to the fleet his nervousness was displayed for all to see when he spoke in a trembling and broken manner, "Sir… Cmdr. Adama… Sir, a contact… an unknown contact…"

Dee had received a radio transmission from the Grey space station and didn't allow the nugget to finish as she interrupted with, "Cmdr. Adama, the unknown contact that most likely showed up on dradis a moment ago is the Grey observatory."

"Acknowledge," said Cmdr. Adama. He walked over to the nugget and said, "Relax son, I'm not going to bite your head off for using the wrong words on your first day in CIC to describe a contact on dradis, but if that Grey observatory had been a Cylon base star, we would be under fire before you had gotten the correct words out."

He responded while again displaying nervousness, "Yes, Sir, Commander. I will do better, sir."

Cmdr. Adama nodded. As he turned he shouted out to no one in particular, "Contact Catalina and tell her I want to meet her in my quarters as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir," came the response from more than one person.

"The CIC is yours, Col. Tigh," said Cmdr. Adama as he was walking towards the exit.

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Tigh just before Cmdr. Adama walked out.

Ten minutes later, Catalina was walking in Cmdr. Adama's quarter while asking, "Did you want to see me, Commander?"

Cmdr. Adama was looking over reports. As he was putting them to the side, he said, "Yes. Please come in and sit down." Cmdr. Adama waited until Catalina was comfortable in a seat before he continued. "The Hominid observatory that we found a couple of days ago had been modified to use a FTL drive and a few minutes ago, the observatory had jump into the area. Now, I'm face with a choice. If we were solely dealing with colonial law, then by law we would lay claim to any ship or space station that had been abandoned for more than twenty-five years…"

"You think that my people would try to declare ownership of the observatory," Catalina quickly said. "Commander, if this helps, there is no one on my planet who has the knowledge of how to operate that observatory and there is nothing in our law about who can claim ownership on a ship or space station that has been abandon. So as far as I'm concern, the observatory is rightfully yours. Besides, our only desire is to return to the surface of our planet."

"If you had the authority to make that decision in your sovereign's behalf then I would say the matter of proper ownership was over," said Cmdr. Adama. "Now correct me if I'm wrong to assume this, but you don't have the authority to renounce ownership of the observatory."

"You're not wrong, Commander," said Catalina.

"The data that we've been collecting on your planet suggest that it will be safe to return to your planet in approximately forty-eight hours," said Cmdr. Adama. "When you leave for the planet, a representative chosen by Pres. Kellogg will accompany you. That person will have full authority to speak for us."

"I understand, Commander," said Catalina. "Is there any else?"

"There is actually," said Cmdr. Adama. "The knowledge of your underground cities had spread throughout the fleet and a percentage of the civilian population has been expressing a strong desire for Pres. Kellogg to make a deal with your sovereign and allow them to live in those underground cities."

"Why would they choose to live underground when they could live on Earth?" Catalina quickly questioned.

"There are those who are not optimistic that we will win against the Cylons even with the help of our thirteenth tribe," said Cmdr. Adama. "The people who are expressing the desire to live in your cities feel that hiding from the Cylons is better than waiting to die."

"Your scouts… or whatever term you use had discovered our cities, so our cities aren't exactly hidden to the outside," said Catalina.

"And Pres. Kellogg and I had pointed that out to a group that's forming and growing by two or three people a day," said Cmdr. Adama. "They feel that the percentage of surviving in your cities is greater than winning against the Cylons. Pres. Kellogg had been trying to discourage the thought of making a deal with your sovereign about moving into your cities, and the main reason that I'm telling you this, is that I didn't want you to be surprised by it if our representative would bring it up."

"If that does get brought up to the sovereign, I know that the sovereign will agree to it under one condition," said Catalina.

"Which is?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"There would be a requirement from the humans to help increase the Hominid population by procreating with the Hominids who are fertile," said Catalina. "DNA of their offsprings would also be taken once they turn six in order to help populate the cities through cloning."

Cmdr. Adama slightly chuckled and said, "I will pass that piece of information along to the group. Knowing of the requirement might help to deter most of them of wanting to abandon the fleet."

"Is there anything else, Commander?" asked Catalina.

"I have one more," said Cmdr. Adama. "Dr. Clu-Isic would like to accompany you and the others when you return to your planet. He wants to make a deal with your sovereign about using your cloning equipment to clone his people."

"I'm actually aware of that part and I have no quarrels about him making his request to the sovereign," said Catalina.

"I will inform him that he has everyone's permission to go to the surface in a couple of days," said Cmdr. Adama. "And that's all I have."

Catalina stood up and said, "I bid you a good day."

"Good day, Catalina," said Cmdr. Adama.

In Washington, D.C., at the FBI headquarters, Agent Weatherly along with Agent Teresa Holmes walked into the interrogation room that Number-Three was being held. Agent Weatherly was carry photographs of the twelve and the photographs were arranged in order by the Cylon model number.

Number-Three was sitting at a table and when she saw the two agents walking in, she got to her feet and demanded to know, "I've been snatched before sunrise and brought here to this military facility without an explanation and I want to know why."

"This is not a military facility," said Agent Weatherly. "As far as why you were brought here, these photographs can better explain it than what I can."

Number-Three took the photographs and flipped through each one. She had a disturbed expression on her face after seeing only a few of them. She also noticed that the photograph was arranged in order. When she was done looking at the pictures, she looked up and said, "Normally it's Number-Eight who is found to be sympathetic to you humans, but on a few occasions Number-Six can also display sympathy. So was one of those two who told you about us."

"What do you mean by Number-Six and Number-Eight?" asked Weatherly.

"Don't insult my intelligence," said Number-Three.

"Why are you thinking that I'm insulting your intelligence?" asked Weatherly.

Number-Three held up the photos and said, "You're not going to convince me that you don't know who I and these others are, so by you trying is insulting me."

"We know that you are a Cylon and that each photograph that you are holding are also Cylons," said Teresa.

"These photographs are also arranged in order from model Number-One through Number-Twelve and the only way you would know as to how to arrange the photos is by a Cylon traitor," said Number-Three.

"We have been following your moments since you caused the plane to crash," said Weatherly.

"Again, I say don't insult my intelligence," said Number-Three.

"Do you know what a crystal ball is?" asked Teresa.

"I don't," said Number-Three.

"A crystal ball is a magical orb that people would look into to learn things of people and places that are out of reach," said Teresa. Number-Three just looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "It is also used to see into the future."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that a crystal ball exists and that you found out about us from using one?" Number-Three questioned.

"Even if a crystal ball does exist, we don't have one; however, there are people within this nation who has the ability to see things that other people can't." said Teresa. "These people are psychics. Not all psychics have the same ability and if you put the correct psychics together then that group becomes more powerful than a crystal ball."

"I hope you don't expect me to believe that a group of psychics saw us coming," said Number-Three.

"In this case I must admit that you had passed through the group's psychic-radar, but within a very short time after your group had crashed the airliner, one of your eleven friends had crossed paths with a local psychic," said Teresa. "That psychic had reported your group to the homeland security and you have been under surveillance since."

"Last night we had enough intel on you to apprehend you and the others," Weatherly added. "Oh and when I say the others, I mean all the Cylons around the planet and not just your small group of twelve."

"So it seems that you know a lot about us," said Number-Three. "Whether that you got your information from a group of psychics or from a Cylon traitor is irrelevant at this point. Now being that you know what you do, I serious doubt that you two came in here to interrogate me. So what do you what?"

"From the friendly voice of the twelve colonies, we know that some Cylons are AI's…" Weatherly was able to get out."

"AI's?" Number-Three questioned.

"Artificial intelligence," Weatherly explained. Number-Three just gave him a curious look. "Anyway, this government recognizes all Cylons as an independent society. With that said, this government would like to open diplomatic talks so we can solve any dispute that you have with us without going to a full-blown war."

"Our dispute is that humans can't be trusted and therefore all humans should be annihilated," said Number-Three.

"All we know about the twelve colonies of Kobol is that they are a society of humans that existed in a distant solar system," said Weatherly. "Around this time last year, we didn't know that they even existed. In fact, over a year ago, the greater portion of this planet believed that life in other solar system wasn't possible. Now we have gotten an explanation on how we're related to one another by the friendly voice of the twelve colonies and even though this government acknowledges that relations, the people on Earth are nothing like the people from the twelve colonies. So what I'm trying to say is, is that you're wanting to destroy us before getting to know us."

"You're humans, and that is all I need to know," said Number-Three.

"So in your opinion, the only good human is a dead human," said Weatherly.

"From your mouth to God's ears," said Number-Three.

Weatherly grinned and said, "I think you've been on this planet long enough to know that the Earth's population are broken into more than two hundred nations. Each nation has their own belief, culture and a way of life and it wasn't all that long ago when we felt that way towards a particular nation. Take the Native American for an example. We called them Indians a hundred years ago and back then, the people of this good nation's philosophy was, 'The only good Indian was a dead Indian.' We felt the same way of other nationalities too from time to time, but within the past few generations we realized that, that kind of thinking was from our ignorance and prejudice. By no means am I saying that the people on Earth no longer have any shortcomings, but I believe that we have risen above our pettiness enough to make diplomatic relationship possible between our two cultures. All your culture has to do is meet us halfway."

"And you will consider us as being petty if we don't meet you halfway?" Number-Three questioned.

"To keep from stereotyping people is actually hard to do when hatred is deeply rooted," said Weatherly. "So, no; you're not being petty, but you are being human."

Number-Three's anger had slightly risen and she said while trying to hold her temper, "Cylons are not humans."

"We know that the crash of Flight 209 was your and the other Cylons' doing and we know why you did it," said Weatherly. "A small number of passengers from the flight and at least one Cylon were killed in that crash. The local psychic who reported your infiltration had also turned that body over to us for autopsy. We found what makes you different than us, but when it comes down to the nitty-gritty you are a breed of human."

Teresa saw Number-Three in deep thought and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"If the psychic turned over the Cylon's body then she would have to be in position to do so," said Number-Three. "That would put the psychic as being in the medical profession. The psychic is a young woman doctor with long red hair, isn't she?"

"We can't verify or deny who the psychic is," said Teresa.

"You don't have to verify it," said Number-Three. "I have never met this doctor, but I have heard stories as to how intuitive she seemed to be. Now I know why."

"Again, that statement cannot be verified or denied," said Teresa.

Number-Three grinned as Weatherly said, "Getting back on subject, this government would like open diplomatic talks with your culture. We need someone… a Cylon to take that message to your people."

"You think I'd be the one to volunteer to take your message to my people?" asked Number-Three.

"We started with you and if you don't do it, we will be talking to the other Cylons about this one at a time until we find one who will agree to it," said Weatherly.

"Even if your people don't agree to the talks at least you would gain your freedom," Teresa added.

"What about the others?" asked Number-Three.

"To show good faith on our part we will release all Cylons who were captured in the United States and allow you to return to your ship," said Weatherly. "However, there were Cylons killed while attempting to evade capture."

"Of course they're not really dead, are they?" Teresa questioned. "Each Cylon killed will be resurrected from your resurrection ship that's lurking nearby."

"The more you talk, the more I'm convinced that you get your information from a Cylon traitor," said Number-Three.

"We got that piece of information from the friendly voice of the twelve colonies of Kobol," said Weatherly. "Anyway, do we release you and the others or do we find another way to get our message to your people?"

"Well, as you know, you release us by killing us and I'll take your message back to my resurrection ship," said Number-Three.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Weatherly.

"So how were you going to kill us?" asked Number-Three.

"We were thinking about doing a less bold approach," said Weatherly. "A newly designed shuttle was going to be tested and flown to Jupiter… the fifth planet in this solar system…"

Number-Three gestured towards Teresa and said, "As she said, we cannot die, so it would be a lot simpler and faster if you just kill us."

"Because of how harsh that sounds, we weren't wanting to go that route, but if you do then I'll talk to my superiors about it," said Weatherly.

"I have been resurrected three times during the past five years," said Number-Three. "It's not as harsh as it sounds."

"Well, we'll be back," said Weatherly. He and Teresa walked out.

Just after stepping out Teresa said, "We need to tell Savannah what is about to take place."

"We have to get permission first," said Weatherly.

"Savannah needs to be warned about Belinda's suspicions about a Cylon traitor," said Teresa. "I'll gladly take the disciplinary action if it comes down to it."

"Fine, go tell her, but I'm totally against it without getting permission first," said Weatherly.

"I'll catch up with you later," said Teresa. "Bye."

Weatherly just shook his head as Teresa walked away.


	29. Chapter 29

Number-Six sat in a chair and watched closely at the door as it opened. When she saw who was entering she said, "I thought that people on Earth don't work on Christmas, Agent Holmes."

"There are some job fields that require at least a skeleton crew during the major holidays and it is usually the people who don't have families to celebrate the holiday who volunteer to work those days for the extra cash," said Teresa.

"You don't have any family?" asked Number-Six.

Teresa shook her head and said, "The simple answer to that is no."

Number-Six stood up while asking, "What's the complicated answer?"

"The complicated answer is that my family and I had stopped talking to another for reasons that I won't discuss with anyone," said Teresa. "So don't take it personally that I won't discuss it with you."

"Okay, I won't," said Number-Six. "So are you here to ask me a few more questions?"

"Actually, since you were honest with us from the start, I feel it to be only fair for you to be updated with what is going on," said Teresa.

I'm listening," said Number-Six.

"All of the Cylons in the United States are accounted for," Teresa began. "I have just come from where model number three is being held. Agent Weatherly and I had talked to her about this government starting diplomatic talks with your culture and she agreed to take our request to your culture on the condition that we release all Cylons who this government is holding by allowing them to be resurrected on your ship. Agent Weatherly went to get the approval from our superiors."

"This government will allow us to go free?" Number-Six questioned.

"In order for the diplomatic talks to be established this government will allow it as a show good faith on our part," said Teresa. "There's something that you need to know though before that happens."

"What would that be?" asked Number-Six.

"Because as to how much knowledge we have about your culture, model number three is convinced that there is a Cylon traitor," said Teresa. Number-Six showed a slight disturbed expression on her face. "We told her that we got our information from a local psychic. From what she heard about Dr. O'Brian, she had correctly pegged her as being the psychic, —" Number-Six's expression changed from a disturb expression to a worried one. "— but she is still convinced that there is a Cylon traitor who is supplying us with information."

"If they know about Beth then she's in danger." Number-Six then insisted, "You must warn her."

"Agent Weatherly or I never confirmed her suspicions about Beth, so suspicions are all she has," said Teresa.

"Suspicions are all she needs," said Number-Six. "If they feel that Beth is a threat to the Cylon cause then she is one of the primary targets."

"Well, we are to contact Beth in a day or two for another purpose anyway and when we do, we'll tell her about your concerns," said Teresa.

"You should tell her sooner than later," said Number-Six.

"We'll make sure she's informed in a timely manner," said Teresa.

"Tell her to start carrying a real weapon and not that stun gun," Number-Six added.

"I'll pass on your message," said Teresa. "Right now though, model number three believes that it's either you or model number eight who is the traitor."

"If they suspect me then I can't go back," said Number-Six.

"I'm sure the president will grant you diplomatic asylum if you ask; however, I would like to point out that by staying here, you are basically telling the other Cylons that you are the traitor," said Teresa.

"If I go back and they learn that I came here freely then my memories would be boxed," said Number-Six.

"I'm going to guess and say that being boxed would be a form of solitaire confinement," said Teresa.

"Worse," said Number-Six. "It's more of a death sentence. I rather stay here and let them think that I'm a traitor then go back and being discovered."

"Okay, I'll tell our president that you fear for your safety if you return to your culture and that you formally request diplomatic asylum," said Teresa. "I'm certain that he will grant it to you."

"Thank you," said Number-Six.

"You're welcome," said Teresa. "Well, that's all I have. I'll see you later."

"Thank you for telling me what you did," said Number-Six.

Teresa nodded and said, "You're welcome." She then left the room.

In a moderate size community in Northwestern Canada, William Starling had arrived home to his three-story house that had six bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a billiard room, a library, a study, an indoor swimming pool, a large kitchen, a large dining room and two living rooms. A good size greenhouse and a five-car garage were attached to the house.

Fourteen cars that belonged to relatives and friends were parked in and around the driveway.

When William stepped in, Athena, Williams's sixteen-year-old daughter, greeted him with, "Where have you been, Dad? You were supposed to have been home three hours ago and mom has been worried sick about you."

"Something came up in the states that I need to take care of," said William. "Is your Uncle Brady here?"

"He's in the garage looking at that WWII German staff car that you bought last week," said Athena.

William gazed over the moderately crowded room in a slow manner at his relatives and friends. Everyone was engrossed with his or her own conversation that when most people saw William, he or she just waved to him. William just grinned and gave a polite nod to acknowledge the wave. He faced Athena again before saying, "Tell your mother that I'm home and let her know that I'll be in the garage with Brady."

"You are acting peculiar, Dad," said Athena. "Are you okay?"

William grinned before saying, "I've never been better." He started to turn towards the door that led to the garage, but hesitated to do so as he just looked at Athena from head to toe.

Athena saw her dad looking at her as if he was sizing her up for something. She gave him a curious look before questioning, "Are you sure you okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine," said William. "You are to come to the garage with me." Before Athena had a chance to question what she was told, William stepped up to the closes person in the room who was his wife's sister, and said, "When you see Helen, let her know that Athena and I are in the garage with my brother."

The woman nodded and said, "Okay, Will."

William glanced at Athena before turning towards the direction of the garage door and saying, "Come with me, Athena."

As Athena closely followed her dad, she asked, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Patients, Athena," said William. "Things will always reveal itself in time."

Athena patted William on the back and said in a sarcastic manner, "You're quite the philosopher, Dad."

William just glanced at her with a big grinned across his face.

Brady had the hood up on the German style Citroen 11CV and was hidden from Williams' view. A Kubelwagen set next to it. When Brady heard two sets of footsteps approaching, he peeked out from around the side. When he saw his older brother and niece he said, "I'm officially jealous of you, Will."

William smiled before saying, "I'm glad you improve." William and Athena stepped up next to Brady. "The friendly voice finally responded to my post." Athena gave William a curious look as Brady's attention was sparked. "She's in the states and I met her a few hours ago."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" asked Athena.

"Honey, it's time for you to learn something about our ancestors and that lodge that Brady and I attend," said William.

"I'm listening," said Athena.

"Your mother doesn't know about this and she would probably freak if she ever gets told…" William was only able to get out.

Athena gave him a worried look before blurting out, "Now I'm not sure if I want to hear this."

"It's nothing bad," Brady assured her. "Will, the friendly voice must have told you something interesting for you to bring Athena into the fold before her eighteenth birthday."

"Okay, you two are scaring me a little," said Athena.

"Honey, there's nothing to fear," William began. "Hayden Starling had chronicled his life. In fact, his journals are kept in the safe in the study and those journals have been passed down to the eldest of each generation once the eldest turns eighteen… up until now, the eldest were sons." Athena just grinned. "Anyway, in his journals he wrote of where he is from. I know you heard about the twelve colonies of Kobol from the newspapers within the past year and those colonies are real… well, at least they used to be." Brady gave William a curious look. "Hayden Starling was from the Tauron colony."

Athena gave William a confused look before questioning, "Are you telling me that I have alien DNA?"

"The twelve colonies of Kobol are made up of twelve tribes of humans who originally developed on the planet Kobol," said William.

"Athena, human life here, began out there; far across the universe," Brady added. "We are Kobol's thirteenth and final colony."

"No-no-no; that can't be true," Athena strongly insisted. "It can't be. God had created the Earth and the heavens. God created man in his image and from a rib of man God had created woman. We didn't come from far across the galaxy."

"I didn't think that you would freak like this," said William. "You're more like your mother than I gave you credit far."

"Well, you're talking sacrilege," said Athena.

"Have you seen the news today, Athena?" asked William.

"No," said Athena. "News is too depressing."

William grinned and said, "One of the satellites from my company had found a large object buried underneath a large snow mound not all that further north from us. No one knows what that object is, except for your Uncle Brady, the people from our lodge, myself and now the friendly voice of the twelve tribes of Kobol."

"What is the object buried?" Athena quickly questioned.

"It's the remains of the Battlestar Exes," said William. "Most of the ship's crewmembers were from the Tauron colony while the others were from one of the other eleven colonies. From a fears battle that they won, their navigational records that included star maps and navigational fixes were destroyed. The only navigation map they had was what was created after their final battle. Because they didn't know which way to head to return to the colonies, they wandered for several months in search for any habitable planet, and in the year 1877, the crew of the Exes stumbled across their mythical thirteenth tribe. So you are fully human, Honey; you just have an added ancestral bloodline than what most people on Earth have."

Athena gave William a skeptical stare for a moment before saying, "I want to see Hayden Starling's journals."

William grinned before saying, "That won't be a problem. I need to get them out soon anyway."

"Before the Journals get brought out, who's the friendly voice of the twelve tribes of Kobol?" Brady questioned.

"Her name is Beth O'Brian," William began. He then took the time to tell Brady and Athena of what he learned from Beth.

When William was finished, Brady said, "I'm going to call the lodge members. They also should know."

"Why are you planning to tell them about this?" asked Athena.

Brady grinned before saying, "Each lodge member is a descendent from a survivor of the Battlestar Exes and they all know about their origin."

"Of course there are more descendants of the Exes' survivors as well who have no clue of their origin," William added.

"I know most of the members of your lodge and now that I know what I do, I'm going to be looking at them… and myself in the mirror in a whole new way," said Athena.

Brady smiled and said, "I reacted the same way when I was told."

Athena just grinned as William said, "Well, if you want to see the journals come with me, Athena."

Once Brady closed the hood of the Citroen 11CV, he, William and Athena walked towards the door. Just before exiting the garage, Athena asked, "Should I keep quiet about this in front of Willy?"

"Yeah, your brother doesn't need to know about this right now," said William.

"I'm a bit surprise that your dad told you today," said Brady.

"I was confident that Athena was mature enough to know the truth," said William as he was opening the door.

"Thanks for saying that, Dad," Athena sincerely said.

William smiled at Athena before motioning her and Brady to go through the door before him as he held the door open.

5:00 P.M., in Beth's hometown, Spence while carrying a few presents was leading Beth into his parents' two-story house that had a basement. Spence's parents, Floyd and Grace; Spence's grandfather, Henry; Grace's sister Carmen; Carmen's husband, Joe; Carmen and Joe's fourteen-year-old foster child, Blake; Wyatt and Tim were in all in the living room. All the living room seats were taken.

Beth was barely in the living room when Tim saw Beth and blurted out as he pointed to her, "Feckle."

Beth tried to keep her tone in a playful manner as she said, "Okay, Buddy. Eighteen years of schooling without being called freckles by anyone only to be called it by you." Tim didn't really understood what Beth was saying and wasn't sure if he should grin as he apprehensively stared at her. Spence went to put the presents under the tree as Beth continued to say, "Now that's gong to cost you a hug and a kiss." Tim understood the words, 'hug' and 'kiss' and toddled over to Beth with his arms out for Beth to pick him up. "Oh cool, you're going to give me a hug and kiss without having to coax you into it."

Everyone watched with a delightful grin on their faces as Beth got her hugs and kisses from Tim.

Beth continued to hold Tim as Spence had introduced Beth to everyone, except for Blake who he didn't know. Carmen was the one who introduced Blake to Spence and Beth.

Once the introductions were done, Grace said, "Supper will be another hour."

"I told Beth that it would be six when we'll eat," said Spence. He then reached out for Tim to go to him.

As Tim was going to Spence, Henry said, "Beth, I heard that you're a surgeon."

"Oh, I'll definitely be a surgeon soon, but presently I'm just an intern," said Beth.

Joe smiled and said, "I like that certainty in your voice."

Beth grinned and said, "I've been certain of that since I was twelve and when I'm determined to do something there's not much that could stop me."

Spence gave Beth a worried look and said, "That's very good to know about you."

Beth knew why Spence gave her that look and responded, "I'm referring to personal goals in my life and not what you're thinking of… although last year in the beginning of December I did attempt to prove something to Brandon and bit off more than I could chew." Spence gave Beth a curious look. "I was able to prove it to him though."

Spence continued to give her a curious look and asked, "What was that?"

"Brandon never told you about what happen to me last year?" asked Beth. Spence just shook his head. "Well, I should tell you later."

"I'll look forward to hearing about it," said Spence.

When Beth just grinned Wyatt asked, "So do you have anymore goals besides being a surgeon, like going into brain surgery or going into research?"

"Well, I'm not wanting to specialize in any specific field or type of surgery, but once I get my surgical career reputation established, I want to become a physician as well," said Beth. "I'm still trying to decide at which way to go after that."

"Why don't you want to specialize?" asked Carmen.

"I like being a surgeon and I don't want my job to become tedious by doing the same type of surgeries over and over again," said Beth.

"Doing things over and over is how you get good at something," said Floyd.

"I have a very good memory so it is very rare that I need to see things done twice before knowing how to do it," said Beth.

Blake said in a slight aggravated tone barely loud enough for people to hear, "Lucky you." Blake had a discouraged expression on his face when Beth looked at him.

"Blake has a slight learning disability so please don't take offence to what he says," said Carmen.

"I learn fine as long as I don't have to read anything," Blake grumbled. "I just can't remember what I read after I read it."

"I honestly don't know if this helps or not, but I met this girl in my freshman year of college that dictated what she read into a tape recorder so she could play it back to herself later," said Beth. "Of course she dictated what she was reading in private so she wouldn't disturb the people around her."

"I might try that," said Blake. "Now do you have any hints on how to improve my reading?"

Beth grinned and said, "I do actually. One of my older cousins had a hard time with reading and one day, in spite his difficulty, he decided that he wanted to write a fictional novel that he had an idea for so he sat down at the computer and started typing away. He still had a few English and grammar books and when he wasn't sure about something he looked it up as he went. Within three years he had no problems at all with his reading or grammar. In fact he said that he had learned more while writing than what he ever did in a classroom."

"Did he finish his book?" asked Blake.

"He did and I was one of the first people to read it," said Beth. "It was a fantasy story with dragons, sorcerers and witches."

"Is that book published?" asked Spence.

Beth shook her head and said, "That one he never tried to get published and it wasn't a bad story. He had written several more fictional stories since then that he is attempting to get published."

"Cool," said Blake. "I wouldn't know what to write though."

"Well, if you ever had watched a TV show and thought that the show should have went into another direction then write about that," said Beth. "Truthfully, it doesn't really matter what you write about because you would be only doing it to improve your reading. You might even decide that you like writing."

"Well, I'll give it a shot," said Blake.

"Spence, you should go into the kitchen and get chairs for you and Beth," said Grace.

"All right," said Spence as he was putting Tim down.

As Beth began to take off her coat, she asked, "Where should I put my coat and purse?"

Grace pointed to a door and said, "You can put them in that room, Dear."

"If you don't mind, you can take my coat too," said Spence. Beth just nodded as he began to take off his coat.

Once Beth had Spence's coat, she went into the next room while Spence went to get the chairs.

The room that Beth entered was a sewing room with a heavy-duty sewing machine. As she looked over the room, she saw a wide doorless closet. Hanging in the closet were five dresses along with coats belonging to Spence's relatives. Between the closet and a sewing machine was a dressmaker mannequin with an unfinished dress on it. After gazing the room once, Beth walked over to the closet to hang up her belongings. Before hanging anything up, she reached in her purse for her cell phone. It began ringing as she was pulling it out. She looked at number and showed a confused look before answering with, "Hello?"

"Beth, it's William; William Starling," he said. "I got the information for you."

"That's great," said Beth.

"Do you have a paper and pencil?" asked William.

"No, but tell me anyway; I'll remember," said Beth.

"Okay," said William. He then told Beth the coordinates to Earth in colonial terms.

When William was done, Beth said, "Okay, thanks for the information and I'll try to pass that onto Kim before I go into work tonight."

"Oh, you have to work during the holiday?" asked William.

"I do, but since I got off during when everyone eats Christmas dinner, I don't mind it," said Beth.

"Did you work yesterday any?" asked William.

"Well, I was working a double shift two evening ago and got off on Christmas Eve at 6:00 A.M. My shift tonight starts at ten, which is not quite five hours from now."

"It's not another double is it?" William questioned.

"It is actually, but I'm okay with working a double," said Beth.

"Well, hopefully you won't get to busy," said William. "Anyway, again Merry Christmas and I'll let you get back at what you were doing."

Grace opened the door to check on Beth as Beth said, "Merry Christmas, —" Beth noticed Grace walking in. "—and again thanks for the information."

As Beth was putting her phone in her purse, Grace said, "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Beth grinned before saying, "My phone rang before I had a chance to put anything up." She then went to hang up the two coats and her purse. "These dresses are nice. Did you design them?"

"My neighbor Martha designs them; I just follow her design specification," said Grace.

Beth was done hanging up her belongings and as she faced Grace, she said, "Cool. Do you do this as a hobby?"

"No, being a seamstress is my job," said Grace. "Martha creates the designs for the dresses and I along with three others create them. Oh and we all work from our homes."

Beth said in a sincere and pleasing manner, "That's very cool."

Grace smiled and said, "Thank you for not snubbing what I do."

Beth looked at Grace in a confused manner and asked, "Why would I do that?"

"I know my job is not glamorous like yours and…" Grace was only able to get out.

"Grace, I would never snub or disparage anyone for what kind of work they do," said Beth. "Besides, I can see that you have talent."

Grace smiled before asking, "Would you like to see more of the house?"

Beth grinned before saying, "I would like that." She then followed Grace out of the room.

Once they were in the other room, everyone heard a timer going off in the kitchen. Grace turned towards Spence and told him, "Give Beth a tour of the house. I was going to do it, but I need to get back in the kitchen to attend to our dinner."

"No problem," said Spence. He then faced Beth. "We'll start upstairs."

Beth just gestured for Spence to lead. As Beth and Spence were halfway up the steps, Tim went to the steps and because of a childproof gate blocking his way, he began to cry that he couldn't follow. As Wyatt went to pick Tim up, Tim pointed up the steps and said, "Dad-dy; feckles."

"They'll be back," said Wyatt. "Your daddy is just showing freckles around."

Tim continued to reach for the upstairs and said, "Me go."

"Okay, let's go upstairs," said Wyatt.

Tim knew that he was going upstairs and laughed with excitement. As Wyatt was carrying Tim to the top of the stair, he noticed that they were in Tim's room when he would spend the night.

When Beth saw Wyatt stepping in with Tim, she said, "Hey, Sweetie. We're just checking out your room."

Wyatt kept a straight face and said, "It's Tim's room actually." He then grinned.

Beth grinned before saying, "I'm a bit surprise you're making that kind of joke after my warning this morning."

Wyatt continued to grin and said, "I live dangerously." Beth just grinned. "Anyhow, Tim was fussing to come up here with you two."

Beth went over to console Tim and when she did, Tim reached out for Beth to take him. Beth took Tim and said, "I wasn't meaning for you to come to me, but I won't pass up your offer."

Tim slightly rubbed a patch of freckles on Beth's arm and said, "Feckles."

"Yep, those are freckles," said Beth. She then kissed Tim on the cheek.

"I hate that mom had put Tim in this room," said Wyatt.

Beth gave Wyatt a curious look before saying, "Why's that?"

"Did Spence tell you about our sister, Wynona?" asked Wyatt.

"I did." Spence then told Beth, "This room was her room before her death."

"I'm a bit surprise that you didn't become a policeman too, Wyatt," said Beth.

"I have somewhat of a spotty police record and I doubt that I could be a security guard somewhere," said Wyatt.

"So what do you do?" asked Beth.

"I'm a foreman for a construction company that my dad is a co-owner of," said Wyatt.

"That's sounds exciting," said Beth. "Do you or your dad make good money?"

Wyatt shook his head and said, "Not really. My dad is partners with three other people and once the profit is split, he barely has enough to make it through the off season."

Before Beth or Wyatt could say anything else, Spence asked, "Beth, can I ask you for a favor?"

Beth gave Spence a confused look before saying, "Of course. What do you want?"

"Wynona's case is in the cold cases," Spence began. "If this is too much of an imposition for you I'll understand, but I would like it if you would try to get a vision for me."

"Vision?" Wyatt questioned. "You're a psychic?"

Beth looked at Wyatt and said, "Yes." She then turned towards Spence. "And yes, I'll attempt to get a vision for you. You need to take Tim though before I try."

Wyatt again took Tim. Tim didn't want to leave Beth and reached out for her while saying in an irritable manner, "Freckles."

"Hey, little man, you said it correctly," said Wyatt.

Beth kissed Tim's hands before saying, "Your dad wants me to do something and then I can hold you again. Okay?"

Spence reached out for Tim and asked, "Do you want to come to me?" Tim hesitated for a second before going to Spence. "Wyatt, do you know where the turquoise necklace is at that Wynona used to wear?"

"I don't," said Wyatt. "Mom has it put up somewhere."

"What about a picture of Wynona?" Beth questioned. Wyatt just gestured for her to wait and then left the room. Beth gave Spence a curious look. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Spence just grinned. Wyatt was gone for a minute before bringing back a picture. As he held it out for Beth to take he said, "This was the last picture before her death."

Once Beth took the picture she was given a vision of Wynona shopping in the mall with four of her friends. Within the vision, Wynona and her friends were approached by a guy who invited them to a party. Her vision lasted for a few seconds and as she was coming out of it, Spence asked, "What did you see?" Beth described what she saw along with describing the guy who invited them to a party. Spence didn't see any relevance of the vision and showed a slight disappointment. "Thanks for trying."

"I can try again with another object if you want," said Beth.

"My mom either got rid of or put away most of her stuff so I don't have anymore objects of Wynona's to give you," said Spence. "Anyway I'll show you the rest of the house."

Beth nodded and said, "Okay." She then rubbed Spence's back for a few seconds as they began walking.

As the evening progressed Beth and Spence's relatives got to know each other. During a conversation Grace had told Beth that pork roast was Spence's favorite dish. As the evening continued to progress, Grace and Carmen noticed the developing attachment Tim was showing for Beth. When it came time to open any presents that were still to be opened, Tim went to Beth for help with the difficult to open packages. Beth also was able to get Tim to call her by her name instead of being called 'freckles.'

Beth and Spence returned to Beth's apartment at 9:00 P.M. Just as they were stepping in, Spence asked, "Are you going to your bedroom and meditate now?"

"I am and if you're staying, I need you to be quiet," said Beth as she was putting her purse and coat up.

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse," said Spence before giving Beth a passionate kiss.

Beth pulled away after two seconds and said, "Okay, I definitely won't be able to clear my mind to meditate if I let you kiss me like that so go away, until I'm done."

Spence smiled in a satisfying manner before saying, "I'm glad I can affect you in that way."

Beth grinned and said, "Okay, I think I just saw your head grow two hat sizes."

Spence continued to smile and said, "Cute."

"Well, hopefully I'll be done in a few minutes," said Beth. When Spence just nodded Beth went into her bedroom.

Aboard the Solar Flare, Kim was in the mess hall eating dinner with Kyra, Seth, Adonis and Casmir when Beth appeared slightly out of Kim's view. Kim was taking a drink of her juice when Beth caught her eye.

Adonis saw Kim's odd moment when she appeared to look at a blank wall while hesitating to swallow her drink. Kim was swallowing what she had in her mouth as Casimir asked, "Anything wrong, Kim?"

Kim ignored Casimir and said, "Merry Christmas, Sis."

Kyra grinned and said, "Hi, Beth."

"Tell everyone, Hi," said Beth. "I'm also here to pass on information to Cmdr. Adama."

"Beth says hi and she's here to pass on information to Cmdr. Adama," said Kim.

"Okay," said Kyra.

"In 1877 the Battlestar Exes had crashed in the Arctic near Alaska…" Beth was only able to get out.

Kim's eyes had gotten wide before blurting out, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious," said Beth.

Kyra overlapped Beth's words as she asked, "What's going on, Kim?"

"The wreckage of the Battlestar Exes was discovered in the northern polar region on Earth near the state of Alaska," said Kim.

"Well, they haven't dug it up yet," said Beth. "They just discovered it being buried under the snow this morning."

"Then how do you know it's a battlestar?" asked Kim. Everyone at the table just gave Kim a confuse look.

Beth explained to Kim of how she came in contact with a descendant of a crewmember of that battlestar. Everyone at the table watch Kim's facial expression as she listened intently to what Beth had to say. Kim's eyes grew wider when Beth gave her coordinates to Earth. When Beth was finished passing the information along, she continued to say, "I can't stay, Kim, so Merry Christmas and the next time we see each other it may be in person."

Kim smiled and said, "I look forward to that and again Merry Christmas."

As Beth was fading from Kim's sight, Kyra asked, "Kim, what's happening?" Kim gave Kyra a dubious grinned before relaying what Beth had told her. After hearing what she did, Kyra said, "Hurry up and finish eating, Kim, so we can go to the Galactica."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then ate her food at a quicker pace than her usual leisurely manner.

Kyra and Kim were able to tell Cmdr Adama of what was discovered within an hour. Once Cmdr. Adama got the information he went directly to CIC and inquired about the ETA to reach the coordinates that was given to him by Kim.

Geata done a quick calculations before saying, "Sir, the entire fleet can reach those coordinates in eight jumps; four for a raptor."

"That could be weeks for some of our ships as fast as the FTL drives break down," said Tigh.

Cmdr. Adama turned towards Tigh and said, "Have Lee and Kara take a raptor to those coordinates to check it out."

"Yes, Sir," said Tigh. He then picked up the handset to have Lee and Kara to meet him in the briefing room. Once that was done he turned back towards Cmdr. Adama. "So what should Lee and Kara expect to find at those coordinates?"

Cmdr. Adama gave him a serious stare before saying, "Earth."

"Earth?" several crewmembers had blurted out as a rhetorical question.

"How did you get the coordinates to Earth?" Tigh questioned.

"Do you remember reading about the Battlestar Exes in your history lessons?" asked Cmdr. Adama as everyone in CIC intensely listened to each word that was said.

Tigh gave Cmdr. Adama a curious look before saying, "She was one of the early design battlestars and was in service before the Cylon war broke out. She went missing early in the war without a single clue as to what happened to her. That was over a hundred and twenty years ago."

"Well, Beth had paid Kim a visit and had told her that the wreckage of the Exes was discovered buried under the snow on Earth at one of their polar caps," said Cmdr. Adama.

"My gods," Tigh blurted. "They had to be seriously disoriented for them to end up on Earth. I guess there would be no way to know if there were survivors."

"There were," said Cmdr. Adama. "I don't fully understand the details on how, but Beth had made contact with a descendant of one of them. That descendant knew of his ancestor's origin and had given Beth the Earth coordinates in terms for us to understand. Anyway, you stay here and I'll go brief Lee and Kara."

As Cmdr. Adama was walking away, Tigh saw that the people around him were discussing what they had heard; except for Geata. Geata was in deep thought and when Tigh noticed Geata, the officer closest to him was asking, "Are you okay, Felix?"

Geata was slightly caught off guard by the question and asked, "What?"

"Are you okay?" the officer repeated.

"A direct ancestor of mine was serving on the ship at the time it disappeared," said Geata. "I'm not sure, but I think he was my grandfather's grandfather. He was supposed to have been in his late twenties at the time. I could have distant relatives on Earth."

"Most likely your Earth relatives wouldn't even know anything of the colonies," said the officer.

"Most likely, they wouldn't," said Geata.

Several minutes later, Cmdr. Adama, Apollo and Starbuck were leaving the briefing room and came face to face with Pres. Kellogg standing next to the door. Pres. Kellogg looked at Cmdr. Adama and questioned, "You wanted to talk to me, Bill?"

"Yes," Cmdr. Adama confirmed. "We can go to my quarters. Lee, you and Kara can go."

"Yes, Sir," said Lee followed by Kara.

Pres. Kellogg saw the revived spirit in Apollo's and Kara's eyes and as they rushed away, Pres Kellogg commented, "I haven't seen their morale that high before. Is there something going on?"

"That's why I asked you here," said Cmdr. Adama before he gestured for the president to walk. He continued to say as they walked leisurely towards his quarters, "A short time ago, Beth had visited Kim with the news that the wreckage of the Battlestar Exes was discovered buried under the snow on Earth at one of their polar caps."

"The wreckage of a colonial ship was found on Earth?" Pres. Kellogg questioned.

"It has and this particular ship went missing in the very beginning of the original Cylon war," said Cmdr. Adama. "Beth had also made contact with one of the descendant to one of the battlestar's survivors. That descendant provided Beth with a set of coordinates…"

"Coordinates to where?" asked Pres. Kellogg.

"To Earth," said Cmdr. Adama. Pres. Kellogg stopped walking and looked Cmdr. Adama in the eyes. Cmdr. Adama had also stopped and looked into Pres. Kellogg's eyes. "Lee and Kara left in high spirits because they are going to go to those coordinates in hopes to find Earth."

Cmdr. Adama saw that Pres. Kellogg was quickly giving what he just heard a great deal of thought before questioning, "Who all knows?"

"The crew in CIC, Lee, Kara and of course Kim, Kyra… and whoever they'd told," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So it's too late to put a lid on this until those coordinates can be confirmed," Pres. Kellogg commented.

"I know that the people have been disappointed more times than I can count in the past six years, Aryan, but I strongly feel that this time is different," said Cmdr. Adama. "And to lessen any disappointed then tell the people the truth."

"And what is the truth, Bill?" asked Pres. Kellogg.

"We believe that we have obtained the coordinates to Earth, but it will be two days before we can confirm it," said Cmdr. Adama.

Pres. Kellogg slightly hesitated to grin and nod in an agreement. They then continued down the corridors. Pres. Kellogg began a general conversation.

20


	30. Chapter 30

In Beth's hometown, Beth got to the hospital ten minutes before her shift was to begin and just after getting there, she was handed a message to call Juanita Harris at Beth's convenience. The nurse who handed Beth the note saw the confused look on Beth's face and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"This note is from a teacher who I had in the first grade," said Beth. "I examined her more than a week ago. I don't know why she wants to talk to me, but she wants be to call her." Beth looked at her watch. "I'll call her in the morning though. Anyway, I better get my scrubs on."

"See you around, Dr. O'Brian," said the nurse.

Beth just grinned and nodded before walking away.

Onboard the Colonial One, Pres. Kellogg was preparing a speech to announce that the journey to Earth was nearing the end. He took his time writing of what he wanted to say while trying to be more tactful than optimistic. Pres. Kellogg didn't want to raise the people's hopes too high until the coordinates were verified and in spite of what he wanted, the rumor of Earth being found was sweeping through the fleet faster than he could write his speech. By the time that he gave his speech, three hours after he had talked to Cmdr. Adama, the subject matter was old news and no one really listened to what he had to say as most were celebrating their good fortune with ambrosia.

The walls separating the quarters on most of the luxury ships were thick enough to keep out the common sounds; however, the loud yipping and hollering kept most of the ones who were trying to sleep from sleeping.

Onboard the Solar Flare, Kim had been sleeping for three hours and was awakened by sounds of celebration. She tried ignoring the sounds for several minutes while trying to go back to sleep and when she couldn't, she got up; grabbed a novel that she just recently obtained and left her bedroom. Kyra was in the common room while relaxing on the couch and when Kim saw her gazing in her direction, Kim grumbled, "There're inconsiderate jerks on this ship."

"Kimberly!" Kyra quickly exclaimed.

"Well, there are," Kim continued to grumble.

"Well, please be nice," said Kyra.

Kim said with a smirk, "I was being nice." Kyra just slightly grinned and shook her head. "I don't know how long I've been sleeping, but I know it couldn't have been long." Kim laid her book on the table before sitting down on the couch and laying her head against Kyra. Kyra put her arm around Kim. "I don't look forward to hear how hard they'll celebrate if they had something real to celebrate about."

"We finally obtained the coordinates to Earth and you don't think that's something to celebrate about?" Kyra questioned.

"We aren't there yet and even when we do get there, the allied forces will most likely fire at us for being space invaders," said Kim.

"Well, with yours and Beth's help, they learned that we were coming a year ago, so I seriously doubt that they'll think that we're space invaders," said Kyra.

"They won't be unrolling the red carpet for us either," said Kim.

"You can be cynical and moody when you don't get enough sleep," said Kyra.

"I just want to go to sleep." Kim then slightly raised her head and said in a loud manner as she stared at the door, "And I can't because of the rowdiness."

Kyra slightly winced just before she overlapped Kim's words as she exclaimed, "Kimberly Elizabeth! Quit hollering!"

"My hollering can't be worse than what's going on in the corridors," said Kim as she laid her head back down.

"I already have a slight headache and your hollering had made it pound worse," said Kyra.

"Oh… sorry," said Kim. Kyra just kissed Kim on the head. "Mom, I hope you don't expect me to go to class in a few hours and stay awake during it."

"You won't be the only one who'll be falling asleep in class, so I've already decided to cancel class today," said Kyra.

"Good," said Kim. Kyra just rubbed Kim's arm. "Where's Seth?"

"In bed asleep," said Kyra. "He's able to sleep through this rowdiness."

"Perhaps I should wake him so he can enjoy…" Kim was only able to get out.

"And if Seth doesn't ground you for waking him, I will," Kyra quickly said.

"I'm just playing," Kim quickly assured her. "I'm not going to wake him."

"It's hard to tell with you at times," said Kyra.

"I like keeping you guessing," Kim commented.

Kyra said in a patient tone, "I know you do." It was quiet for a moment before Kyra said, "You had mentioned before that the first thing that you wanted to do once we reach Earth was to get a… a pizza of some kind."

"It was a pizza with sausage, pepperoni, bacon and green peppers on it and I still want it," said Kim. "There are other kinds of food I want too."

"What else do you miss?" asked Kyra.

"Well, of course I miss my family and friends," said Kim.

"What else?" asked Kyra.

"Swimming, amusement parks, skating…" Kim continued to give Kyra a long list. After she was done listing the things that she missed, she began a general conversation.

On board the Galactica, the celebration was also high and because of the rowdiness no one was sleeping there either. Catalina saw Cmdr. Adama walking through the corridors a short ways from her. She quickly caught up to him and asked, "Commander, can we talk?"

"We can talk as we walk," said Cmdr. Adama. "What is it?"

"You have the coordinates to Earth and…" Catalina was only able to get out.

"And now you what to know how this effect everything between your people and mine," Cmdr. Adama finished.

"Well… yeah," said Catalina.

"The coordinates that we have for Earth won't be verified for two days and the proper ownership of the observatory is still in questioned, so I don't see anything changing between your people and mine," said Cmdr. Adama.

Cmdr. Adama saw a grin growing across Catalina's face before she said, "I was slightly worried that you would take off towards Earth with me and Dr. Cheywhin aboard. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind going to Earth with you, but I would've hated leaving Catty in that manner."

"We wouldn't do that to you or Dr. Cheywhin, so you don't have to worry," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Well, I'm going to go and try to get some rest, Commander," said Catalina.

When Cmdr. Adama nodded Catalina went her respective way.

In Egypt, all twelve Cylon models were together and were in the same truck that was entering a campsite belonging to a small ban of terrorist. The leader of the group was known by only the name of Ali. Ali had formed his group after the allied forces had splintered the large group that he was apart of two years before.

Ali was standing next to the truck and introduced himself to each Cylon as he or she stepped out. When Ali had all the Cylons' attentions he asked, "Which one of you is the leader of the group?"

"We have no set leader," said a male Cylon. "We know what has to be done and we do it."

"I'll speak to all of you then," said Ali. "The American scums want each of you bad enough that they'll pay ten times the amount for your live capture. If I'm going to risk bringing attention to myself by harboring the twelve of you, I would like to know why."

Number-Three was the first to respond without hesitation, "We possess knowledge of a weapon that the Americans want."

The other Cylons looked at Number-Three with curiosity rather then shock as Ali asked, "What kind of weapon?"

"Combat drones; the perfect soldiers," said Number-Three. "Whichever, government builds these perfect soldiers first will be able to rule the planet. The Americans found out that we were trying to secure a location to begin building and they're frightened along with being outraged that we didn't go to them first."

"You have those plans for the perfect soldier with you?" asked Ali.

Number-Three pointed to her head and said, "We each have the knowledge of how to build the perfect soldier in our heads. All we need is a location and the funds to build the equipment. After the equipment is built, there's nothing to stop us from building an army. If you help us, we can crush those American scums together along with any other government that you have a problem with."

"The thought of conquering the Americans and their allies is music to my ears, but if I agree to do this, all twelve of you must agree to go through surgical alterations to change you appearances," said Ali.

Number-Six was the first to ask, "What do you mean by surgical alterations?"

"Just what it sounds," said Ali. He then gestured to his own face. "This isn't my real appearance. I've changed what my face looks like two years ago. My own mother didn't know that I was standing next to her on the street as she waited for a taxi. I can go to her now and she still wouldn't know who I was."

"And if we don't agree with changing our appearances?" Number-Six questioned.

"Then you all are on your own," said Ali. "I've change my appearance to hide from the allied forces and I'm not going to risk getting caught by associating with twelve people who might as well have red targets painted on their backs."

One of the male Cylons stepped forward and said, "If you provide us with the location, the funds and the man power to build what we need to create the perfect soldiers then we'll all agree to have our appearances altered."

"Before I agree to this, how long will it take to build an army?" asked Ali.

"Give us twenty hard working people and we'll have an unstoppable army under your command in just a couple of months," said Number-Three. "In less than six months, you can dominate the Americans or any other culture on this planet."

"Agreed," said Ali. He then turned and instructed one of his men to arrange for the Cylons to meet with a plastic surgeon.

9:25 A.M., in Beth's hometown at the university hospital, Beth was called to the nurse's station. As Beth was approaching the station, she saw Teresa Holmes. Teresa was facing away and didn't see Beth. Beth stopped in her tracks for a brief moment and after taking a deep breath and putting a tune in her head, she stepped up to Teresa and said, "Agent Holmes."

Teresa faced Beth and gave her a curious look before saying, "Dr. O'Brian, you're right about my ability and by you putting a song in your head is more of a annoyance then an effective way to keep me from learning what you don't want me to know." She then gave Beth a slightly puzzled look. "You and your friend are gathering psychics to form some kind of group to check the president."

"Okay, fine, you know," said Beth. "I don't trust politicians and I'm not about to become the president's puppet. Therefore, I and a friend of mine who happens to be a medium are forming our own group."

Rebecca was walking into earshot as Teresa said, "Dr. O'Brian, you have violated your non-disclosure agreement by informing your friend and any others of…"

"Read my thoughts and you will discover that I didn't violate my non-disclosure agreement, Agent Holmes," Beth quickly said. "Brandy, my supervisor's eleven-year-old niece, happens to be a psychic too and when I met Brandy for the first time yesterday, she brought up that all psychics will have to register their ability in front of my friend. She even brought up things that I had been contemplating."

"You were to have denied it, Dr. O'Brian," Teresa insisted.

Rebecca listened intently as Beth questioned, "You mean make Brandy out to be a liar?"

"Whatever it takes to keep the secret," said Teresa.

As Beth done her best to control her fiery temper, she said through her partially clenched teeth, "Let's get something clear, Agent Holmes. I have never broken a promise in my life whether it be verbal or written, but if it comes down to falsely accusing someone of being a liar or breaking a promise, the promise will be the one that gets sacrifice."

Teresa felt Rebecca's presence and glance in her direction to see a big grin on her face. Teresa faced Beth again before saying, "The president is not going to be happy about this."

"Well, you let the president know that I have powerful attorneys in my corner, so if he chooses to arrest me for treason over this then he had better be prepared for a long and hard legal battle that will put his political career under a strong microscope," Beth warned. "Now I'm not saying that I'll win that battle, but I guarantee you that he won't come out smelling like a bed of roses either."

"I'll let him know," said Teresa.

"I want to show you something before you go report in," said Beth.

"I didn't come here to find out if you're joining our group," said Teresa.

"Then why are you here, Agent Holmes?" asked Beth.

"I made a mistake by telling Belinda Woods that she and the other Cylons were found out by a local psychic," said Teresa. "She had heard of how intuitive you are and correctly pegged you as being that psychic. Now even though her suspicion was never confirmed Savannah insisted that I warn you that your life might be in danger. She also told me to tell you to get a real weapon."

Beth slightly grinned before saying, "I appreciate the warning."

"Now what do you want to show me?" asked Teresa.

"I'll go get it and I'll be back in a little bit," said Beth.

When Teresa nodded, Beth walked away. Teresa then noticed Rebecca following behind Beth as Beth opened the door that led into the emergency area.

Beth was only a few steps in front of Rebecca on the other side of the door when Rebecca called out, "Dr. O'Brian."

As Beth was facing Rebecca, she said, "Yes, Dr. Eisen."

Rebecca grinned and said, "I appreciate what you said."

"I know what it's like to be falsely accused of being a liar and I will never do that to anyone for any reason," said Beth.

"Well, I want to say thanks anyway," said Rebecca.

Beth smiled and said, "You're welcome. Before I continue at what I was doing, I want to request two mornings off."

"What mornings do you need off?" asked Rebecca. .

"December twenty-eighth is one of them and the other is on the last Monday of January," said Beth "I'm not sure of the date though."

Rebecca grinned before asking, "Do you have something exciting happening on those two days?"

Beth grinned and said, "I wish. My neighbor's sister is going through brain surgery to remove a tumor at county in two days and my neighbor wants me there for morale support. On the Monday that I'm requesting off, a teacher that I had for first grade would like me to come to her school that morning for career day and talk to her class."

"I'll put you down as being off those two mornings," said Dr. Rebecca.

"Thanks," said Beth. She then gestured in the direction of where she was going. "Well, I'm going to get something out of my locker to show Agent Holmes." When Rebecca nodded, Beth turned and walked away.

Teresa waited seven minutes before she saw Beth returning with a couple of pieces of paper. As Beth stepped up to her she held out the papers for Teresa to take. As Teresa took the papers, she asked, "What's this?"

"Read it," said Beth.

Teresa took the time to read the first page before saying, "This is a contract."

"Actually, it's a rough draft of a contract," said Beth. "The group that I'm forming is not to rock the president's boat, but to insure that the rights of the psychic community are not being violated by this government."

Teresa just gave Beth a curious look before she took the time to finish reading the papers. Just after she finished reading, she said, "You're not the one."

Beth gave Teresa a curious look and asked, "What are talking about?"

"A member of our group is able to get flashes of things that will happen years from now," Teresa began. "According to him, there will be a group that will rise up and oppose the laws on the psychic community…"

"I'm not opposing the laws; I just want to make sure that we don't become puppets to the government," said Beth.

"I see that and I'm going to support you." Beth gave Teresa a curious look and before Beth had a chance to ask her question, Teresa continued to say, "Yes, I want to join your group, and as I see it, this contract that you are drafting will not be a conflict of interest. If anything you are helping out the president in your own way along with starting a new branch of a union. So in a way, you are part of our group. You're just going about it with the thoughts of fairness as your forefront. I would also like to make a copy of these papers for my report."

"That is just the rough draft," said Beth.

"That's okay," said Teresa. "I just want to prove to the president that you're thinking of everyone's best interest as you form your group."

Beth grinned before saying, "I'll copy it for you. Oh and you may want to know that a friend of the families owns a classy restaurant… in fact, if you don't call at least six hours in advance, there's a good chance that you won't get a table for six hours. Anyway, on January 8th one of the larger private dining rooms will be reserve for a dinner function in honor of all the local psychics. For incentive to get the psychics in, I think Noah had mentioned that he was going to advertise thirty percent off on all plates to the psychic community."

"If you are going to inform all the local psychics of what's to come then that will be a violation of your non-disclosure agreement," said Teresa.

"This dinner function won't be for recruitment or to pass on information, but to collect names, addresses and phone numbers in order to talk to them at a later time," said Beth. "In fact, I had planned to inform Agent Wilier of the dinner function anyway once the advertisement for it came out in the newspapers."

"I get the feeling that you are not one to underestimate," Teresa commented.

Beth grinned before gesturing towards the door that led into the emergency area and saying, "I'll go and make the copies that you're wanting." When Teresa nodded Beth turned and walked away.

Beth was gone for about the same amount of time as she was before and once Beth returned, she held out the papers for Teresa to take. As Teresa took the paper she said, "Thank you, and I do think that you are starting something that will benefit everyone."

Beth grinned and said, "Well, let's hope the president will agree with you."

"He's a fool if he doesn't," said Teresa. Beth just cleared her throat in a mocking manner. Teresa grinned and shook her head. "I know how you feel about politicians, but the current president isn't that bad. You really should give him a chance."

"Well, by him trying to use my dad's freedom as a chess-piece, he had greatly decreased the chances of that," said Beth.

"I'll agree that, that wasn't a smart move on his part, but he is a good person," said Teresa.

"I'll just take you word for it," said Beth.

Teresa again grinned and slightly shook her head before saying, "Anyway, I will update you on the president's reaction about what you're doing."

Beth nodded and said "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," said Teresa. As Teresa walked away, Beth walked towards the door leading into the emergency area.

In Washington, D.C., Agent Weatherly had walked into the room where Number-Three was being kept. Number-Three was standing up as he was saying, "I've received permission to release you by allowing you to resurrect. Now I'm here to escort you to the infirmary for you to be given a lethal injection."

"I didn't agree on being a lab subject to be experimented on," said Number-Three.

Agent Weatherly gave her a confused look as he was saying, "Lethal injection is how we execute prisoners who were sentence to death."

"Well, I'm not going to let you inject me with anything," said Number-Three. "I will allow you to kill me in order for me to resurrect, but I will only allow you to kill me by shooting me in the head with a high caliber pistol or rifle. And if you won't do it willingly than I'll force the guards in the hall to do it by snapping you neck."

Agent Weatherly slightly grinned before saying, "Again I have to discuss this with my superiors."

"Tell your superiors that all Cylons are to be shot and not given an injection," said Number-Three.

Agent Weatherly just politely grinned and nodded before leaving the room.

In London, a similar deal was being made to allow the Cylons to travel home by way of resurrection as a show of good faith in order to begin diplomatic talks with the British government.

On board the Galactica, Cmdr. Adama was walking into Dr. Atkins' lab. Dr. Atkins, Dr. Cheywhin and Catalina were going over preliminary results of a newly formulated neutralizing compound. Everyone's was facing away from Cmdr. Adama when he stepped in and when Dr. Atkins heard his footsteps, he faced him before saying, "Commander, we believe that we have successfully created a newly formulated compound that would eliminate turning planets into mild burning suns. It's obviously too late to use our new compound on Catalina's planet, but if Earth and other planets get nuked by the Cylons we should be able to safely neutralize its affects."

"The Gods are finally giving us a few breaks," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I believe we should test the formula first and make sure that it does work," said Catalina.

"There's no way to test it," said Dr. Atkins.

"Dr. Atkins, you told me that the Galactica is carrying nuclear missiles…" Catalina was only able to get out.

"You want us to nuke something in order for you to test the compound?" Cmdr. Adama questioned.

"If we don't test it then all we have are assumptions," said Catalina. "Will you risk millions or billions of lives on an assumption?"

Cmdr. Adama let out a sigh before saying, "Very well. We'll test this compound, but it has to be on a moon or planet with an oxygen atmosphere or otherwise the test condition won't be valid. I believe I know which planet to do it on too, so prepare the compound. We will test it in a few hours."

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Atkins.

Cmdr. Adama slightly nodded and walked away.

In Earth's solar system, Apollo and Starbuck's Raptor had jumped in not too far from Saturn. After scanning the area, Starbuck quickly located a resurrection ship lurking near Jupiter. Starbuck had learned enough from Kim and the other genetic duplicates to know what to look for in the Earth's solar system and she knew that they had without a doubt found Earth. Once Cylon raiders were being launch from the resurrection ship, Apollo and Starbuck jump out of the solar system.

Onboard the resurrection ship, the Cylons were discussing launching an assault on Earth before the colonials could return to help their brethren.

In Washington D.C., Agent Weatherly was stepping into Number-Three's room after being gone for two hours.

Number-Three stood up and asked, "So what is your answer?"

"Our president doesn't like as to how you want to proceed, but he has agreed to it," said Agent Weatherly. "You and the other Cylons will be lined up and shot in a firing quad manner. Before we do this though, are you certain that your resurrection ship is within range?"

"It's in range," Number-Three assured him. "I wouldn't be willing to let you kill me if it wasn't."

"Okay," said Agent Weatherly. "We'll now go to where we are to do this. Your fellow Cylons will be joining us and since you were the one we made the deal with, the others were never approached." Number-Three nodded and gestured for him to go first. "By protocol we are to put shackles and leg-irons on you." He then had one of the two guards at the door to put on the shackles.

The chain on the shackles and the leg-irons were heavy-duty. Once they were on, Number-Three half-heartedly tested the strength of the chains before commenting, "The chains are strong. Were they specifically design for a Cylon?"

Agent Weatherly grinned before saying, "No. You would be amazed of how strong someone can be while doped up on steroids and drugs." He then gestured for her to walk out the door.

Once in the hallway one of the guards led the way. The second guard trailed behind everyone. After getting a short distance from the room, Number-Three asked, "Tell me, how will you greet the colonials when they reach Earth?"

"They are too an independent society and we will be treating them as we are treating your culture," said Agent Weatherly. "And unless your culture gives us a reason to join the colonial's side, this nation is going to do our best to remain neutral of your war. In a nut shell, the United States won't be taking in any refugees on either side while your two cultures are at war. Our president can't speak for the actions of the other nations, but this nation does have an influential voice, so there's a good chance that the other nations will follow us and remain neutral as well."

"There's a good chance that the other nations will joined the colonials though?" Number-Three questioned.

"I don't know the answer to that," said Agent Weatherly.

"So where are you taking us?" asked Number-Three.

"We can't execute you and the others in the U.S. in the matter that you requested because of our laws," said Agent Weatherly. "Therefore we have to do this outside the U.S. There's a remote island not too far from here and we'll go there by a helicopter."

"Helicopters are a primitive vessel," Number-Three commented.

"Perhaps, but they have their place," said Agent Weatherly. "And I doubt that they'll ever be fazed out."

Number-Three just grinned and slightly nodded.

Number-Three and seven other Cylons were taken to the helicopter pad on the roof. Once everyone was in the helicopter and the pilot powered up the rotors, Number-Three commented loud enough to be heard, "There are four of us unaccounted for."

"As I said before, there were Cylons killed while evading capture," said Agent Weatherly.

"Where are you taking us?' one of the male Cylons asked.

Number-There filled the others in on what was happening as the pilot was taking off. A second helicopter with military sharpshooters aboard trailed behind the first.

2:20 P.M., in Beth's hometown, Beth's shift had ended twenty minutes before and she was in a grocery store's parking lot while walking towards the entrance to the store. Midway to the entrance she pulled out her cell phone from her purse seconds before it rang. Beth looked at the number and when she didn't recognize it, she answered with, "Hello."

Beth heard a woman's voice saying, "Dr. O'Brian, it's Agent Holmes."

"How are you doing, Agent Holmes?" asked Beth.

"I'm doing good," said Teresa. "I've talked with the president and at first he was against what you are doing, but I convinced him that what you are doing will benefit us as well as the group you're forming."

"So he's okay with it?" Beth questioned.

"Yes; however, he does want access or copies to all the data you collect," said Teresa. "He also wants you to keep quiet of the law that will go in affect in the near future, so you and your psychic friends who know are to do whatever it takes to keep other psychics from finding out."

"Well, since the word 'psychic' isn't displayed on people's forehead when I would meet one randomly on the streets as I did with Brandy, that might be easier said than done," said Beth.

"Well, just do what you can to keep a lid on it for now," said Teresa.

"I will," said Beth.

"Well, that's all I called for, Dr. O'Brian…" said Teresa.

"I prefer being called Beth if you would," she said.

"Okay, Beth, and I'm okay with you calling me Teresa," she said. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, Teresa," said Beth. Beth put her phone away and as she refocused on the entrance to the store, she saw Lloyd Tanner wearing the store's vest and pushing ten grocery carts into the store. Lloyd had completely shaved his head and was wearing a cap.

After Beth entered the store, she again saw Lloyd. Lloyd saw her as she was walking towards him and gave her a curious look. As Beth was stepping up, he said, "I know you. I can't place you though."

Beth grinned and slightly shook her head before asking, "Your memory isn't all that good, is it?"

"I think my memory is average, but I do have trouble placing people," said Lloyd.

"I'll give you a clue," said Beth. "My brother and boyfriend are policemen."

Lloyd thought for a moment before grinning and saying, "You're the doctor who stitched my head up. You're Dr. Brian, right?"

"It's O'Brian and I think you're memory is slightly below average, so you should get away from those drugs if you haven't yet," she said.

"Well, perhaps your memory is above average for you to think that," said Lloyd.

Beth gave him a big grin before saying, "I do have an exceptional memory, so I know better than to compare your memory with mine. Anyway, how's that wound healing up?"

"It's a little tender still, but it's pretty much healed," said Lloyd as he removed his cap and bent his head down to give Beth a view. "See."

"I would've taken your word for it without you showing it to me," said Beth as she looked at it.

"I wanted you to see how good it was healing," said Lloyd.

Beth gave him he thumps up sign and said, "It's looking good…"

Before Beth was able to get another word out, Lloyd said, "It's not going to leave an ugly scar like I thought it would either. Where did you learn to stitch like that?"

Beth grinned before saying, "I'm not sure you want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," said Lloyd.

"Before my internship, I was a coroner's assistant," said Beth. "I got most of my training on suturing from closing up bodies after they were autopsied."

Lloyd timidly grinned before sarcastically saying, "Lovely."

Beth grinned and said, "Anyway, I'd better let you get back to work and I'll go get what I came in here for."

"I'll see you around." Beth politely grinned and nodded. As she turned to walk away, Lloyd had a thought and blurted out, "Dr. Brian… I mean, O'Brian."

Beth faced Lloyd again and said, "If you can remember this better, you can call me Beth."

"Okay, maybe my memory is slightly below average," Lloyd confessed. "Anyway, can you help me with something?"

"That all depends on what you what help with," said Beth.

Beth watched Lloyd as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. As Lloyd unfolded the paper, he said, "My sister began dating this guy about a week ago… maybe even longer. Yesterday people around my sister's place had claimed that they saw him being abducted by people in a van." He held out the paper for Beth to take. Beth reached out to take the paper. "I think he's in trouble, and…" Lloyd stopped talking when he saw Beth in a trance. On the paper was a picture of Lloyd's older sister, Trina, and one of the male Cylons. Beth was given a vision of the two having sex and within the vision, she was given an unusual and disturbing image of Trina's egg being fertilized by the Cylon. Beth came out of her vision while hearing, "Beth! Dr. O'Brian… Doctor!"

Beth motioned him to stop yelling as she said, "I'm fine, so please stop blurting out my name."

Beth saw people around her staring at her as Lloyd asked, "What happened?"

"I get memory flashes at times," Beth again used for an excused as she ignored the stares that she was getting. She looked at the couple on the paper. "It doesn't interfere with my job though. Anyway, I will definitely help you to find what happen to this man. Can I have this picture or at least have it long enough to go find a copying machine?"

"You can have it; I can get another one, but if you let me see it for a minute, I'll write my and Trina's numbers on the paper." said Lloyd. "Trina is my sister's name."

Beth slightly grinned and handed the paper back to Lloyd.

As Lloyd was writing down the numbers he said, "Thank you, Beth, for doing this."

"You're welcome." Beth waited for a few seconds before receiving the paper again. As she put the paper in her purse she said, "It may be a while before any information on this guy gets found; in fact there may be even a chance that new information won't turn up."

"I understand," said Lloyd.

Beth gestured into the store area and said, "Well, I'm going to do my shopping now."

"Okay, and thanks again," said Lloyd.

Beth nodded and turned away. As she walked away, she got out her phone and dialed Spence's cell phone.

"Hey, Beautiful," Spence answered with.

"Hey, are you busy?" asked Beth.

"Actually, I'm busy trying to convince my persistent brother that I'm not interested in going with him tonight and for him to leave the precinct so I can finish typing out my report," said Spence.

Before Beth was able to respond, she heard Wyatt asking her while being a short distance from the phone, "You'd be okay with Spence going to a strip club tonight wouldn't you?"

Spence heard the skeptical tone in Beth voice as she questioned, "What's this about a strip club?"

"That's actually where he wants me to go, but don't worry I'm not even interested in going," said Spence. Beth grinned. "And now Wyatt wants to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll talk to him," said Beth.

As Wyatt got on the phone, he questioned, "You're not going to be one of those girlfriends who tries to control what his man does, are you?"

"First of all, Wyatt, Spence is a grown man, so I can't control his action nor will I try; however, if he chooses to go with you to a strip club, I won't be talking to him at all anytime soon," said Beth.

"Uh-huh." Beth then heard Wyatt telling Spence, "You're right. Beth won't be happy with you if you go."

Beth just closed her eyes and shook her head just before she heard Spence saying, "Okay, I'm back and I'm not inconsiderate that I would go to a strip club."

"I can't believe that Wyatt would honestly think that I would be okay with you going to a strip club to look at nude women," said Beth as her words caught a few people's attentions. Beth saw the stares that she was getting and ignored them as she talked quieter. "I'm the only one I want you to see in the nude."

"You're the only one I want to see in the nude and as for Wyatt… well he's never been in a serious relationship in his life, so he doesn't fully understand what it means to be considerate to a woman he's dating," said Spence.

"Let your brother know…" Beth got out before cutting herself off. "You know what? Never mind. You made me happy with your response and as to how you are handling your brother, so I'm going to leave it as that and just tell you that I love you."

Beth heard the pleasant tone in Spence's voice as he said, "I love you too." Spence saw Wyatt rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "So what's up?"

"I need your advice on a dilemma that just sprouted," said Beth.

"Okay, what's your dilemma?" asked Spence.

"I think that one of Savannah's male friends has gotten a woman pregnant and I don't know if I should report it," said Beth.

"Of course you have to report it, Beth," Spence quickly said.

"And if I report it, an innocent woman and her unborn child… a child who might also be normal and innocent in all of this, will be turned into a lab subject to be looked at under a microscope," Beth pointed.

"Okay, I now see your dilemma, but what if… if that was done deliberately," said Spence as he tried to keep from being heard by the people around him. Wyatt just gave Spence a curious stare.

Beth realized that Spence was trying to remain vague and said, "You probably can't discuss this right now with your brother and the other officers standing around listening, so we should discuss this when you are able to talk."

"What you say is true and although I understand why you don't want to report it, I think you should," said Spence.

"Well, I don't want to act without thinking this through and I'll talk to you about it later," said Beth. "Bye."

As Spence was putting his phone away, Wyatt asked, "What was that all about?"

"It actually a private matter," said Spence.

"Well, from what I got from your side of the conversation, it sounds as though that Beth should report someone, but doesn't want to be a whistleblower," said Wyatt.

"It's something on those lines," said Spence. "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish typing this report."

"You're seriously going to be whipped and not come with me tonight?" Wyatt question as Brandon walked into earshot.

"Wyatt, I was serious when I told Beth that she's the only woman that I want to see in the nude," said Spence. Brandon stopped at what he was doing and listened carefully to what was being said. "So go find someone else to go with you to that strip club."

"You can't fool me Spence," said Wyatt. Spence just gave him a curious look. "So why don't you just come with me tonight and then buy Beth a dozen roses in the morning?"

Before Spence had a chance to respond, Brandon stepped up and said, "Beth would bury Spence alive and cut the roses up into mulch to sprinkle over him."

"Who are you?" Wyatt quickly asked.

"I'm Beth's brother, Brandon," he said. Wyatt gave him a slightly surprised look. "For fair warning, Spence, Beth only like receiving flowers and gifts as a token of affection. Giving Beth flowers or a gift to get out of the doghouse will only make her more upset with you."

"That's good to know for future reference," said Spence. "Anyway, Brandon, this is my brother, Wyatt."

Brandon stuck out his hand to shake Wyatt's hand. As they shook hand, they both said, "Nice to meet you."

Wyatt continued to say after the handshake was over, "I guess, I didn't make a good first impression with you."

Brandon grinned before saying, "I'm not concerned by you trying to convince Spence to go to a strip club with you. Now I might be a little concern if Spence agreed to go while he's dating my sister."

"Well, I'm not going," Spence assured Brandon.

"I got that from what you said earlier," said Brandon.

"Okay, Spence, I'll go so you can finish your report," said Wyatt. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," said Spence.

Brandon continued about his business when Wyatt walked towards the exit. Spence just went back to typing his report.

During the helicopter ride the pilots of both helicopters had flown around the Bermuda Triangle. The Cylons had a good sense of direction and had realized that the pilot was purposely avoiding an area of the water. One of the male Cylons was curious as to why he flew in a certain direction and asked Agent Weatherly, "Why didn't the pilot fly in a direct course?"

"Because our courageous pilot is superstitious of this area of the waters," Agent Weatherly.

"What is there to be superstitious of?" asked the Cylon.

"Reputation has it that ocean traveling ships and aircrafts have a tendency of vanishing into thin air in this region to never be heard of again," said Agents Weatherly.

"Ships and aircrafts don't simply vanish," said the Cylon.

"I agree," said Agent Weatherly. "My guess is that the ships had sunk and the aircrafts had crashed; however, instruments are severely disrupted in this region for an unknown reason as well which is most likely the cause of all the lost ships and aircrafts."

The Cylon just sat there while staring at Agent Weatherly in a curious manner.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I've been working on other fanfiction projects is why I'm slow to update on this story. Stargate is one. Four chapters have been posted on that. I've also have been writing on a fanfiction that I haven't posted yet, but I will be introducing it real soon. **

Aboard the Solar Flare, Kim was in the recreation room with Adonis, Faxon, Cleona, Nathan and Agnes while playing a game. Kim's attention was abruptly drawn to Beth's astral projecting spirit as it appeared before her. Before Beth was able to say why that she was there, Kim practically blurted out quickly, "I have to use the bathroom."

Kim saw everyone in the room looking in her direction as Adonis questioned, "Can you wait until after this game?"

When Kim grinned and vigorously shook her head, Cleona said, "Well, hurry."

Kim was standing as she was saying, "I will."

As Kim was slightly rushing towards the exit, Beth said as she followed, "Kim, I was actually astral projecting to you in order to get to the fleet. I'm here to talk to Dr. Clu-Isic."

Kim whispered barely loud enough for Beth to hear, "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I need to talk to Cmdr. Adama and I know Dr. Clu-Isic has quarters on the Galactica," said Beth as Kim was reaching the exit.

As Kim was leaving the recreational room, Kim asked, "What's going on?"

"I want to keep you out of this one," said Beth.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"I have my reasons," said Beth.

"Something bad is going on, isn't?" asked Kim.

"Something is happening, but at the moment I don't know if it's bad," said Beth. "That's why I want to talk to Cmdr. Adama."

"Okay, you definitely got my interest peeked," said Kim.

Beth slightly laughed before saying, "I want to keep you out of this one; however, before I go find Dr. Clu-Isic I think that there's something that you're not aware of and I feel that you need to be."

"What's that?" asked Kim.

"The human-like Cylons are very religious," Beth began. "They're only doing what they're doing because they truly believe that they are fulfilling god's will. With Noah Walker's help, one of the Cylons became convinced that the Cylon mission was wrong and defected to our side…"

"So Cylons are not as ruthless as I've heard?" Kim questioned.

"Well, you still have to be leery around them, but Cylons only destroyed the colonies out of revenge… which was wrong, but it was also wrong for how the colonies had treated the Cylons before the original Cylon War," said Beth.

"How was the Cylons treated?" asked Kim.

"I'll put it to you this way," said Beth. "Think of Star Trek and imagine that the Cylons are a race of Data's being built to be used as slaves."

"Okay, that was wrong, but now the Cylons want us dead, so we have to stop them before that happens," said Kim.

"As I told Spence, the Cylon's mission has to be stop, but anyone or any intelligent being who believes in a higher power as the Cylons do can change believes through powerful persuasion," said Beth.

"And if one Cylon could be convinced that their mission is wrong then others could be convinced of that also," said Kim.

Beth grinned and said, "Exactly."

"This whole thing sucks big time," Kim commented.

"That it does," said Beth. "Just remember though that the Cylons are only doing what they think that God wants. They shouldn't be look upon like some kind of demons from hell that needs to be eradicated." Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Before you fade away, who's Spence?" Kim questioned.

Beth pleasantly grinned before saying, "He's my boyfriend."

Kim smiled before asking, "Am I hearing wedding bells?"

"We only been dating for a couple of weeks, so it will be several months before we get to that point," said Beth.

"Is he a doctor too?" asked Kim.

"He's a policeman," said Beth. "He works in the same precinct with Brandon… in fact Brandon was the one to introduce me to him."

"Cool," said Kim.

"Anyway, I'll see you later," said Beth.

"Bye." Once Beth had faded away, Kim said in a normal voice, "I actually do need to use the bathroom." She then continued down the corridor.

Aboard the Galactica in the mess hall, Dr. Clu-Isic, Catalina, Jess and Denton were enjoying a casual conversation over their meal.

Beth appeared in the room behind Dr. Clu-Isic. She stared at Catalina in a curious manner as she stepped into Dr. Clu-Isic's view.

Dr. Clu-Isic was a bit surprised to see Beth's astral projecting spirit and blurted out, "Is there's a problem, Beth?"

Catalina, Jess and Denton gave Dr. Clu-Isic a concerned look. As Beth turned away from Catalina to face him, she said, "There's no problem, but I would like to talk to Cmdr. Adama and I was hoping that you can help me do that?"

Before Dr. Clu-Isic was able to answer Beth, Catalina questioned, "Are you okay, Dr. Clu-Isic?"

"Beth, the person who Kim is clone after is here." Dr. Clu-Isic continued to say as he was standing up, "She wants my help to talk to Cmdr. Adama…"

"I heard of Beth and what she's able to do. I'm Catalina, Beth," she said.

Beth told Dr. Clu-Isic, "Tell Catalina and the others hi for me."

"Everyone, Beth says hi," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "Anyway, I'm going to assist Beth."

"I'll see you later, Dr.Clu-Isic," said Catalina.

Dr. Clu-Isic just nodded and grinned before walking away. Beth followed him.

Beth commented once they were out of earshot from Catalina, Jess and Denton, "Catalina has human features, but she also has features to an alien that we know as Greys."

Dr. Clu-Isic grinned and said, "You're exactly right. She's half human and half Grey; however, she uses the term Hominid rather than Greys."

"The people in the colonies had mixed with the Hominid?" Beth questioned.

While walking out of the mess hall, Dr. Clu-Isic told Beth all about Catalina and her people.

Minutes later, Dr. Clu-Isic was leading Beth into CIC. Cmdr. Adama's, Col. Tigh's and the CIC crew's attentions were drawn to Dr. Clu-Isic. Geata had the speaker in his had and was about to make a ship-wide announcement, but stopped when he heard Dr. Clu-Isic telling the security at the entrance, "It's very important that I talk to Cmdr. Adama."

"Let him pass," Cmdr. Adama ordered. As Dr. Clu-Isic was stepping up, he asked, "What are you doing here, Doctor."

Beth was gazing over CIC and was looking into the faces of the crew as Dr. Clu-Isic said, "Beth is with me and she wants to talk to you."

Cmdr. Adama grinned before asking, "What is it, Beth?"

Beth faced Dr. Clu-Isic before asking, "Should we be concern about a woman… a human woman getting pregnant by a male Cylon?" Dr. Clu-Isic gave Beth a curious look before repeating her questioned.

Col. Tigh was the first to blurt out, "My Gods; are they trying that again?"

Beth glanced at Col. Tigh while questioning, "So human women getting pregnant by Cylons aren't anything new?"

After Dr. Clu-Isic repeated Beth's questioned, Cmdr. Adama said, "A female Cylon had purposely allowed a member of my crew to impregnate her six years ago."

"What happened with that?" asked Beth.

After Dr. Clu-Isic repeated Beth's questioned, Cmdr. Adama hesitated before turning towards Col. Tigh and saying, "You have command. And hold off on the jump until I return."

Col. Tigh faced Geata and said, "Power down the FTL drive for now."

Geata was verbally acknowledging the order as Cmdr. Adama was telling, Dr. Clu-Isic, "You and Beth are to follow me." Dr. Clu-Isic just nodded.

"I must have wandered into a sensitive subject," Beth commented as Cmdr. Adama was heading for the exit. "I also hope that I didn't interrupt an important military operation with this."

As they were leaving CIC, Dr. Clu-Isic said, "Beth is slightly worried that she had interrupted an important military operation."

"We were going to jump into a solar system and conduct a test of a newly formulated compound that is supposed to neutralize nuclear radiation with no bad after effects," said Cmdr. Adama. "If it works then we can use it on Earth to save the planet and the people if the Cylons decide to nuke it."

"Cool," said Beth.

Beth heard the amused tone in Dr. Clu-Isic's voice as he said, "You respond to things in the very way that Kim does."

"Beth just said, 'cool,' didn't she?" Cmdr. Adama questioned.

"She did," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"The phrase 'the acorn doesn't fall to far from the tree' is supposed to apply to parents and their children, but I think it would apply to me and Kim as well," Beth commented.

Dr. Clu-Isic gave Beth a grin before he repeated what she said for Cmdr. Adama to hear. Cmdr. Adama just smiled.

Cmdr. Adama led Dr. Clu-Isic and Beth to his quarters and the only words spoken during the remainder of the walk was when Cmdr. Adama inquired about if Beth was still with them.

After stepping inside Cmdr. Adama's quarters, Beth saw the wooden ship model that Cmdr. Adama had put together a few years before. Cmdr. Adama then recaptured Beth's attention as he spoke about Sharon and her daughter Hera.

The helicopter flight to the remote island was long and took a few hours. The island was relatively small and was a test area for the U. S. Naval ships. Once the two helicopters landed, everyone got out. There was very little chatting by the Cylons and the military as the military set up.

The sharpshooters knew why they were there and when it came time to begin the executions, each sharpshooter saw in the Cylons' faces as to how trivial the event was to them. They also noticed the curiosity in their faces as the Cylons watched the leader of the group shouting out the commands for a traditional firing squad.

Aboard the resurrection ship near Jupiter, each of the eight Cylons had gasped for air while lying nude in a tub of liquid.

In the room with Number-Three, another Number-three said, "Welcome home. You returned just in time before we launch the attack on Earth."

"The attack must be called off; it's too soon," Number-Three abruptly said without trying to get out of the tub.

"Why do you believe it's too soon?" asked the Cylon.

"The thirteenth tribe had broken themselves up into multiple governments and they knew about us from the beginning," said the Number-Three as she finally moved to get out. The other Number-Three assisted her. "The people of the nation that I was in recognize us as a society and they want to establish diplomatic talks."

"The only way for them to have known about us is if someone from the fleet had made contact with them," said the Cylon as she draped a robe over Number-Three. "They want to establish diplomatic talk is a ruse until…"

"It's not a ruse and no one from the fleet contacted them," Number-Three quickly said as she faced the Cylon.

"Then how do you explain their knowledge of us?" the Cylon questioned.

"There are psychics among the last tribe and one of us had crossed path with one," said Number-three.

"Psychics?" the Cylon quickly questioned.

"I know how it sounds, but I'm convinced of it being true," said Number-Three. "I also believe I know who the psychic is."

"We disregarded the hybrids' ramblings because we believe that future events can only be seen by God…" said the Cylon.

"The same thoughts had crossed my mind, but psychics are real," said Number-Three.

"Are you certain that there can't be another explanation for them finding out about us?" the Cylon questioned.

"I do suspect a Cylon traitor might have passed information to them as well," said Number-Three.

"Do you have any suspicions of who the traitor might be?" asked the Cylon.

Number-Three thought for a second before saying, "Number-Six associated with the person who I believe to be the psychic. If I have to guess to which one of us was the traitor, I would look at her first. Where is she now?"

"Unless she recently resurrected she's not aboard," said the Cylon.

"If she didn't resurrect before me then I'm even more convinced that she's the traitor and had chosen to stay behind," said Number-Three. "There's no time to worry about her now though. We have to stop the attack on Earth."

"A Raptor from the Galactica was spotted in the solar system," said the Cylon. "If they didn't know where Earth was at before, they do now, so are you still convinced that the attack on Earth is too soon."

"The people of Earth know nothing of the colonies of Kobol… except for what the friendly voice of the twelve tribes of Kobol had told them," said Number-Three.

"Who's the friendly voice of the twelve tribes of Kobol?" the Cylon questioned.

"That information is not public knowledge," said Number-Three. "It doesn't really matter at this point anyway, but what does matter is that the people on Earth feel as though that they have no loyalties towards the colonies. The nation I was in will not choose sides unless they feel that they had a reason to do so. Our secondary mission to Earth of if we can coexist in peace with the people of Earth can be achieved by us not giving the people of Earth a reason to take sides and allow diplomatic talks to be established."

"What about the primary mission?" asked the Cylon. "Did you learn if their military is a threat to us along with identifying which targets to hit first?"

"At first glance, I would say that they don't pose a threat to us, but there's so much mistrust between the nations that some of their weapons are classified top secret," said Number-Three. "I do know that they had recently design a fighter comparable to the vipers, but not all of the nations have them. As for which targets to go after, the targets are randomly scattered throughout the planet and to get to all of them on the ground would be too time consuming."

"We should join the council so you can tell them what you're telling me," said the Cylon.

Minutes later, while Number-Three was passing on what Agent Weatherly had told her, three Base-Stars had jumped in the system near Jupiter.

At the South Africa Astronomical Observatory, a middle-aged man was observing the stars when his view turned dark and blurring. After refocusing, he couldn't believe his eyes that he was looking at actual spacecrafts. He documented what he could along with contacting his government. Within two hours of the sighting, the news had spread to several governments including the United States and the allied countries.

5:35 P.M., at Beth's apartment, Beth was in middle of cooking dinner when she paused for a second as she faced in the direction of the living room. She took a step towards the living room just as there was a knock at the door. Seconds later, Beth was letting Spence into the apartment. After Spence greeted her with a kiss, he sniffed the air before asking with a slight stunned expression on his face, "You're cooking?"

Beth looked at him in a curious manner before saying, "I have been known to cook from time to time and I have cooked for us before."

"I know that," said Spence. "I wasn't… before today, you had told me when you were going to cook."

"I thought I surprise you this time," said Beth.

"It smells like a roast," said Spence as he was taking off his coat.

Beth smiled before saying, "It's pork roast. Since it's your favorite, I wanted to make it for you."

"I do like pork roast, but it's not my favorite meal like my mom had told you," said Spence as he was hanging up his coat.

"Then what is your favorite meal?" asked Beth.

"I don't really have one, but there are meals that I would prefer over a pork roast," said Spence.

"Like what?" asked Beth.

"I like homemade chicken and dumplings," Spence began. "I had homemade potpie once and I would put that above a pork roast. Depending on how it's cook, I prefer chicken over a pork roast. Also I prefer…"

Beth interrupted with, "Okay, why does your mom think that pork roast is your favorite meal?"

"My mom is an okay cook while cooking meals that she had cooked for years, but if you ask her to cook unfamiliar dishes, she doesn't do so well," said Spence.

"So pork roast is your favorite dish that your mom can cook?" Beth questioned.

"Exactly," said Spence.

"I understand why you didn't say anything in front of your mom, but why didn't you tell me that pork roast wasn't your favorite meal after we left you parents' house?" Beth questioned.

"The thought of my mom telling you about my favorite meal was forgotten two minutes after she had mentioned it," said Spence. "The thought of you making it for me the very next day never entered my mind or I would have made an effort to tell you." Spence saw a slightly displeased expression on her face. "And you're pissed at me aren't you?"

"I'm not pissed," Beth quickly said.

"You don't look happy," said Spence.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you by fixing your favorite meal, but all I did was wasted my time," said Beth.

"I am surprised… and pleased that you fix me a pork roast," said Spence. "I do like it, so you didn't waste your time."

"Yes I did," Beth assured him. "If I wanted to surprise you by cooking an ordinary meal, as apparently this meal will be, I would have cooked something other than a pork roast."

Spence gave her a curious look before saying, "You don't like pork roast."

"Let's just say that there are many meals that I prefer over a pork roast," said Beth. "In fact, along with the pork roast, we'll be having a salad, mash potatoes and side dishes of vegetables too, and I'm planning to eat only a small portion of the pork roast."

"Today will be the last time that you'll cook pork roast, won't it?" Spence questioned.

"I wouldn't say that," said Beth. "If you ask me to cook it for you then most likely I would. I just won't be surprising you with it again."

"You know, even though pork roast isn't my favorite meal, I am grateful for the thought that you put into dinner," said Spence. Beth slightly grinned. "After all, it is the thought that counts, right?" Beth just gave Spence a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds. Spence showed a pleasant grinned after the kiss. "So when will supper be ready?"

"Soon; in fact I better go check on it," said Beth. She then turned towards the kitchen.

As Spence followed behind Beth he said, "So, I'm able to talk about that dilemma that you had earlier."

As Beth was entering the kitchen, she said, "Actually, I decided not to report it."

"The Cylons are making babies and you're not going to report it?" Spence questioned.

"In about nine months that baby is going to be born clueless and innocent," said Beth. "I'm not going to do anything to draw unnecessary drama in that child's life."

"How can you be so sure that any child belonging to a Cylon will be born clueless and innocent?" Spence questioned.

As Beth was checking each of the food items that she was preparing, she said, "Once I got home, I astral projected to the Galactica. I learned that there is a five-year-old girl named Hera who has a Cylon mom and a human dad. Hera is very healthy, happy and exceptionally smart, and she is part of the colonies' society. One of their former presidents, Pres. Roslin checks up on her progress from time to time and Pres. Roslin is confident that Hera will grow into a normal woman."

"You have heard of the fable with the scorpion and the frog, haven't you?" asked Spence.

Beth gave Spence a curious look before saying, "Yes. But what does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

"Hera is five years old and she could live another fifteen years as a normal girl," Spence began. "Then all of sudden… and by design I want to add, a switch comes on in her head around her twenty-first birthday. Now, instead of a normal young woman who is looking forward to graduating a college, she is an assassin who wipes out a large group of people."

Beth looked at Spence as if he had lost his mind before saying, "Honey, I really think that you need to stop watching the sci-fi channel as much as you do."

Spence grinned before saying, "All I'm getting at, is that it might be in the… the hybrid's nature to turned on the humans at some point."

"Let's say that I report the pregnancy today and then twenty some odd years later we come to find out that it isn't in the hybrid's nature for a switch to come on," Beth began. "I would be personally responsible for bringing misery and an unjust batter of tests to a woman and her child… and that's if the government doesn't force the woman to have an abortion. What kind of doctor or even a person would I be if I brought suffering to two innocent people?"

Spence slightly chuckled. Beth gave Spence a confused look and before she had a chance to question him about his chuckling, Spence said, "All right. I will support your decision on not reporting the pregnancy."

"Why did you laugh before telling me that you would support me?" Beth questioned.

"The thought of you being sent back in time to when Adolph Hitler was just a small child had popped in my head," said Spence. Beth just gave him a curious look. "Even though you know what the future will be for that child, I think you would try to reshape his future rather than kill him."

"If I thought that it would work I wouldn't hesitate to try," said Beth.

Spence smiled before saying, "I know and I love that quality about you. But at the same time that quality in you worries me."

"I am capable of taking care of myself so you don't have to worry," said Beth as she was finishing up with checking on the food.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but last night while leaving my parents' house, didn't you tell me about how you bit off more than you could chew just a year ago," Spence pointed out. "If it wasn't for Brandon…"

Beth quickly said, "Okay, that was the only time anything like that had ever happened to me, and I didn't tell you that for you to use it against me."

Spence grinned and said, "I'm just proving my point."

Beth smirked before committing, "Yeah, well, you know where you can stick your point?" Spence continued to grin as he stepped up to give Beth a kiss. Beth grinned and pulled away in a playful manner. "Oh, no. You don't get a kiss after making your point against me with something that I told you."

Spence pulled Beth to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Beth allowed it and just after the kiss ended Spence said, "Just please be careful while helping people or attempting to shape their future for the better."

Beth smiled before saying, "I will." She then gave him another passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds. Once the kiss ended, she gestured towards the cabinet. "Well, supper is about ready, so I better set the table."

"Since you're not going to report that pregnancy to the authorities, I think you need to somehow get involve in that woman's life in order to keep tabs on that child once he or she is born," said Spence. Beth stopped in her tracks and gave Spence a stunned look. "What?"

"I think I'm hearing things," said Beth.

Spence gave Beth a confused look before asking again, "What?"

"I thought I heard you telling me to get involve in that baby's life when most of the time you try to discourage me on getting involve," said Beth.

Spence grinned before saying, "Once that baby is born, he or she needs to be monitored closely and I get the feeling that you won't be pointing out the mother or that child to anyone… even to me." Beth just slightly grinned. "So you're the only person who can watch the child. Just please report the child if you learn that he or she is dangerous and do it before someone gets hurt."

Beth smiled before saying, "I will."

As Beth continued to cabinet Spence hesitantly said, "Wyatt knows that he doesn't have a good track record with you and in spite of that he wants me to ask you something."

As Beth was getting the dishes from the cabinet, she asked, "What does he want?"

"You don't golf, do you?" Spence questioned. Beth looked at him as if he lost his mind and vigorously shook her head. "I didn't think you did, but Wyatt wants to get into a certain golf club and he thought that you can help him."

"Ah; well my Uncle Roy and my Uncle Jonathan are the serious golfers who I know," said Beth as she began to set the table. "And occasionally my Uncle Ernie will go golfing with them from time to time."

"I met them a couple of days ago, right?" Spence questioned.

Beth gave Spence a concerned look before saying in a slow manner, "You did. Do I need to worry about your memory?"

"I met a lot of your relatives two days ago and most people are not capable of automatically memorizing who is who in just one gathering like you can," Spence quickly said to defend himself.

"Okay," said Beth.

"So what should I tell Wyatt?" asked Spence.

"I can talk to my uncles about him," said Beth. "I don't really know who the golfers are at the hospital, but I can ask around. And that's really all I can do for him. Which golf club is he trying to get into?"

Beth saw Spence searching his thoughts. She was about ready to say something when Spence said, "I was trying to listen to someone else when Wyatt was telling me and I don't know what he said." Beth just gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, I'll admit that things can easily slip my mind, but if I was listening to Wyatt, I would have remembered what he said."

Beth smiled and said in a skeptical manner, "Okay. Then perhaps you should call Wyatt and have him tell you again."

"Okay," said Spence as he took his cell phone from his belt.

Just as Spence began talking to his brother, Beth moved towards her kitchen phone. At first Spence gave Beth a confuse look, but when the phone rang, his expression changed to an amused expression.

When Beth answered the phone, Alicia quickly rattled off, "Are you watching TV?"

"No; what's on?" Beth questioned.

"Every news network is breaking into the normal programming about how all of the astronomers' eyes are on three large unidentified flying objects that have positioned themselves near Jupiter," said Alicia.

"Give me a couple of minutes and call me on my cell phone," said Beth.

"All right," said Alicia. She barely got the words out before hearing a click. Alicia just grinned and shook her head.

Beth turned on her TV in the living room and gazed at the images that the news was displaying for a few seconds before moving towards her purse for her cell phone. As she was getting her phone out, Spence stepped into the room to find out why Beth had rushed into the next room the way she did.

When Beth looked at Spence, Spence asked, "What's going on?"

Beth pointed to the TV before saying, "Three large space ships have posted themselves near Jupiter."

Spence looked at the images that the news broadcast was showing before saying, "Please say that they're the colonial ships."

"I don't think so." Beth looked at her watched before continuing to say, "I have to go turn off the stove before the roast burns." She then moved towards the kitchen again. Beth's cell phone rang as she entered the kitchen.

Without looking at who was calling, Beth answered with, "Hey, Alicia."

Beth then heard her brother Keith saying, "For a psychic, you don't do so hot knowing at who's calling. This is the sixth time I believe that you thought I was someone else."

"And each time you just happened to time your calls at the precise moment that I'm expecting a call from someone," said Beth as she stepped up to the stove. "So what's up?"

"Are you watching TV?" Keith questioned.

"Yes; Alicia called me a short time ago and told me to turn it on," said Beth. "That's why I'm expecting her call."

"So you know about the ships near Jupiter?" Keith questioned.

Beth said in a slow and patient tone, "Yes, Sweetie."

"Well, do those ships have anything to do with the colonies of Kobol and the Cylons?" asked Keith. "And please don't sidestep my question. I'm not your little brother who needs protecting."

"Keith, I don't know for sure, but I think those ships are Cylon Base-Stars," said Beth.

"Thank you for not evading my questioned," said Keith as Beth's call waiting sounded.

"You're welcome," said Beth. "Now my other line is beeping. Most likely it's Alicia."

"Okay; bye," said Keith.

"Bye," said Beth before switching lines.

In Washington D.C. Number-Six was being escorted passed a large group of reporters in order to enter the White House by Clarence and four secret service men.

In the Oval Office two more secret service men were standing on both sides of the president. All three men were watching a large TV screen with the news broadcast that was displaying the images of the Base-Stars. When they heard a knock on the Oval Office door, the president called out, "Come in."

As Clarence led Number-Six through the door, he gestured towards her and said, "Mr. President, this is Savannah." The four secret service men followed behind Savannah into the room.

"Savannah, I'm sure you have been informed of our current situation," said the president."

Number-Six glanced at the TV before saying, "Yes, Mr. President. Those are Base-Stars."

"They had been sitting there for more than two hours," said the president. Number-Six faced the president with an interested expression on her face. "How much longer until they attack?"

"If they were brought in to attack, I have no clue as to why they haven't done it already," said Savannah.

Before anything else was said two of the Base-Star had jump out of the system. Everyone's attention was drawn to the TV when the reporter committed, "Yes, it is confirmed. Two of the three unknown crafts had vanished in a flash of light… wait. Yes, there was a forth craft of another design that was uncovered when the two had vanished."

"That forth ship is the resurrection ship and they don't seem to be attacking," said Number-Six.

"…it's hard to see from these telescope images, —" the reporter was saying as a circle was drawn, in a similar manner that would be seen in a sport's broadcast, around the section of the image that they wanted people to see, "—but now it appears that a small object… perhaps a shuttle of some sort, had left the craft that was once hidden from our telescope's view… wait; now that had also vanished in a flash of light."

"It was a Raptor," said Number-Six as she stared at the TV. "I'm guessing that their intentions are to come here by your earlier request to form diplomatic talks. You will relocate them if you refocus you telescopes closer to the Earth's atmosphere."

Before the president had chance to respond, the phone rang. After the president answered on loudspeaker, an air force general reported, "Mr. President, an UFO had just entered the airspace above the Midwestern Unites States. Should I scramble the fighters?"

"You are only to scramble two F-16's," the president quickly said. Number-Six gave the president a curious look. "They to keep a safe distance from the craft while attempting to communicate with the occupants of that craft. If they are able to establish communications, they are to escort the craft to New York and then the occupants are to be escorted to the United Nation Building. If they can't establish communication then they are to only to observe the craft and track their movements… and ground or reroute all planes within a hundred mile radius."

"Yes, Mr. President," said the general.

Once the phone was hung up, Number-Six questioned, "Is an F-16 a fighter plane?"

"It is; however, in all likelihood an F-16 is an inadequate opponent for that Raptor or any other craft that your people have and I'm hoping that those two F-16's won't be seen as a threat to be fired upon," said the president.

"It all depends on the Cylon model in the Raptor if your F-16's will go ignored," said Number-Six.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the door as it opened. Another secret service man stepped one foot in and said, "Mr. President, the reporters out front is getting anxious and very unruly. If you don't make a statement soon, I don't think that a group of National Guards will be able to hold them back."

"Tell them that I'll make an announcement in fifteen minutes," said the president.

"Yes, Mr. President," said the secret service man. He then left the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I wasn't meaning to be gone as long as I have from this story; however, I got caught in the Buffyverve fanfic. I've been focusing all my efforts there. I'm still writing in Buffyverse, but I'll try not to be gone as long with the next chapter. Also the last five Cylons won't be the same as in the series. **

In Egypt, all twelve Cylon models were again together and had stepped into a room that was displaying the news broadcast of the ships near Jupiter. Only a few people were in the room.

"Number-Six was the first to spout out, "This isn't good."

"They must be warned that they have been discovered and are being watched," another Cylon said

"I'll go," Number-Eight said.

"We can't do it here," one of the male Cylons said.

"I know where to go; come with me," Number-Three said. The people in the room took note of them as they were leaving the room together.

Minutes later, Number-Eight gasped for breath. Two other Number-Eight's and a Number-Six were in the room.

"Take deep breaths," one of the Number-Eights said.

After Number-Eight got her disposure under control from resurrecting, she said, "The resurrection ship and the Base-Star are being closely watched by the entire population of Earth. The people in the land known as the United States know something of us too."

"There are people in the United States who know everything about us," Number-Six said. "We weren't aware that they could see our ships though."

"They have observatories placed randomly throughout the planet," Number-Eight said. "From what I got from the newscaster; someone from one of those observatories saw the ships about two hours ago."

Aboard the Solar Flare, Kim had been in her bedroom for thirty minutes with a book on page five. She was thinking about what Beth had told her earlier. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Kyra walked in and said, "Get ready for bed." Kim slightly huffed. Kyra was about to ignore her actions, but when she saw so few pages read and noticed that Kim's sketched pad had not been touched, she got curious. "Do you want to talk about what you're heavily thinking about in here?"

Kim gave Kyra a surprise look before questioning, "You haven't been in here, so how do you know I was thinking about something?"

Kyra slightly grinned before saying, "You've been in here for more than thirty minutes and you, a fast reader, only read a couple of pages from your book. Your sketched pad hadn't been touched either and since thinking about things is the only thing left to do while being alone in a room, I went with that." Kim just grinned. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Until today, I wasn't aware that the human modeled Cylons were very religious," Kim said.

Kyra gave her a curious look before questioning, "What started you thinking about that?"

"Beth appeared to me earlier today," Kim began. "She needed to talk to Cmdr. Adama about something… she wouldn't tell me what it was about though. She went to Dr. Clu-Isic after astral projecting to me, but before she went to him, she told me about how Noah was able to help convince one of the Cylons that the Cylon mission about killing humans was wrong. Cylons are obviously a sapient race, so why don't the people in the fleet try to persuade the Cylons that they are wrong with what they're trying to do?"

Kyra slightly sighed before saying, "I don't know too much of the Cylons' belief, Kim, but I have heard that they only believe in only one true God…"

"Like me, Seth and everyone else from Earth," Kim quickly said.

"That's true," Kyra quickly acknowledged as she sat on the edge of the bed. "But as you well know, the people in the colonies believe in multiple Gods and that is one of the primary problems that are keeping the Cylons from sitting down with us to negotiate a truce."

"So Cmdr. Adama tried to negotiate a truce with the Cylons?" Kim questioned.

"Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin both tried, but as I said, the Cylons won't negotiate with us because of our beliefs," Kyra said. "Since the people of Earth only believe in one true god, then perhaps they'll have better luck at negotiating a truce with the Cylons."

"Perhaps Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin didn't approach the Cylons appropriately for them to take us seriously," Kim pointed out.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra.

"I see how some people look at me and Seth when they first learn that we only believe in one God," Kim said. "From their facial expression and body language I get the feeling that they're restraining themselves not to send us to some religious Inquisition. And if I feel that way, how do you think that the Cylons feel?"

"I can see it too that your religion bothers some people on this ship, but our religion must bother you too," said Kyra.

"You can worship cows… or even trees as far as I'm concern and most people from the United State would say the same thing," Kim quickly said.

"How is it that the people in the United States don't care as to what religion people practice?" Kyra questioned.

"In the United States, the church is separated from the state," Kim said. "It's even against the law to discriminate against religion. And because of the wide variety of religion in the United States, every day religious rituals… even simple ones are not even allowed in schools."

"So if we would settle in the United State, the people native to the United States wouldn't try to persuade us to give up our religion?" Kyra questioned.

"Well, there has always been religious groups going from door to door while trying persuade people to change religion or even to get religious, but those groups have nothing to do with the government," Kim said. "The government doesn't care what religion you are."

"Kim, perhaps Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin could have approached the Cylons differently, but the Cylons have their preconception about us, so approaching them in any manner to negotiate a truce would've been difficult."

"That just means that they should try that much harder," Kim said.

Kyra grinned before saying, "Maybe it does. In any case, you and I are in no position to advice Cmdr. Adama about how to approach the Cylons so you should worry more about what you can change and you can start by changing into your nightgown."

Kim grinned before asking, "Isn't it early to be going to bed?"

"It is, but by us hardly getting any sleep last night I'm tired and I'm sure you are too," Kyra said. "Now get ready for bed."

"Well, I got to use the facility first," Kim said.

"Hurry," Kyra said as she stood up.

"I will," Kim said as she was getting out of bed. Kim then followed Kyra out of her bedroom.

In New York, the population there was looking into the sky and watching two F-16 fighters escorting an unknown aircraft. Minutes later, the people at the airport watched closely as the three crafts landed. The Raptor landed first while using a helicopter-pad while the two fighters used the runway. The people, who were able to watch, watched as the military met the occupants of the Raptor and they continued to watch until they had left their sight.

In Beth's apartment, Beth and Spence ate dinner in front of the living room TV while watching the president speak out instead of eating at the kitchen table as Beth had originally planned.

The president told the public a vague explanation of the ships near Jupiter and who those ships belong to. He had also told the public about how he was attempting to establish diplomatic talks with them.

After Spence heard what he did, he questioned, "You're going to astral project to the Galactica again, aren't you?"

"Definitely," Beth confirmed. "They need to know what they might be walking into." She then noticed as to how fast Spence had eaten his meal. "So how was the pork roast?"

Spence glanced at the plate before saying, "Great. It was really good. Thanks for making it for me."

Beth gave Spence a pleasant grinned before saying, "You're welcome." She then gave Spence a passionate kiss last a few seconds. She then pleasantly stared into Spence's eyes after the kiss.

Spence pleasantly stared back for a couple of seconds before gesturing towards the kitchen while saying, "I actually want more."

Beth grinned before saying, "Okay." As Spence stood up, Beth turned towards her plate to finish eating. A minute later, Spence returned with only the pork roast on his plate. Beth glanced at his plate as he sat down. "You do like that, don't you?"

"It's good," Spence said. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My grandma taught me," Beth said.

Spence said while not thinking about it as a compliment, "Your grandma must be an excellent cook for her to teach you to cook like this."

Beth gave him a pleasant smile before saying, "Thanks, honey, for saying that."

Spence had to think about what he had said before grinning and saying, "You're welcome."

Beth gave him an amused smile before saying, "And you weren't even trying to compliment me that time."

"I was just speaking the truth," Spence said.

Without saying a word Beth gave him a quick kiss. They then pleasantly grinned at each other after the kiss before Beth turned back towards her plate to finish eating.

Beth finished her meal a few minutes later and once she was done, she went into her bedroom to meditate.

Aboard the Solar Flare, Kim was standing a few inches from a wall while in the middle of putting on her nightgown when Beth appeared before her. Kim jumped back with a slight gasp and hit her head against the wall once she caught a glimpse of Beth. As Kim rubbed her head, she slightly grumbled, "You didn't visit me this much when you were getting formulas from Dr. Atkins."

"Sorry, but I came to pass on information that Cmdr. Adama needs to know," Beth said as Kim's bedroom door was opening.

When Kim heard the door opening, she turned to look. Kyra stepped in and asked in a concerned manner, "Are you okay?"

Kim slightly smirked and nodded before saying, "Beth is here and she startled me once I saw her." Kyra slightly grinned in an amused manner. "She has more information for Cmdr. Adama, but you came in before she was able to tell me."

"So, Beth, what do you have for us?" Kyra asked.

"Every broadcasting channel is reporting unidentified ships near Jupiter that was discovered by a man in the South Africa Astronomical Observatory," Beth began. Kyra watched as a disturbed expression grew across Kim's face. "At first it was four ships and then two had jumped away. I'm certain that they belong to the Cylons. The president tried to ease people's worries without really giving any details, but he did say that our government is in a middle of diplomatic talks with them."

Once Kim repeated what Beth had said, Kyra slightly cringed before saying, "Kim, go to bed and I'll take care of getting the message to Cmdr. Adama."

Kim facetiously said with a grin, "You're the one who's tired, so Seth and I can go to the Galactica while you go to bed."

Kyra slightly grinned before saying, "No one's going to the Galactica, Kim. I'm going to have my dad pass the information to Cmdr. Adama and it will only take me a few minutes."

"You will entrust someone else with this important message," Kim mischievously asked.

"Kim. Go to bed," Kyra sternly said.

"Don't you usually go to bed later than this?" Beth questioned.

Kyra knew Kim was talking to Beth as she said, "Yes."

"Beth, do you have anything else for us?" Kyra asked.

"I don't," Beth said.

"She doesn't," Kim said.

"Beth, I don't mean to be rude by asking you to leave, but Kim and I had only three hours of sleep last night and I'm slightly irritable," Kyra said.

"That explains why Kyra wants to call it an early night," Beth said. "Sweet dreams."

Kim grinned as she said, "Bye, Sis."

As Beth was fading from Kim's sight, Kyra said, "Bye, Beth."

"She's gone," Kim said.

"Okay, now go to bed," Kyra said.

"Since I'm practically an adult…" Kim was only able to get out.

Kyra knew where Kim was going and quickly interrupted with, "You're not though and I wouldn't have a restful night sleep, if you're not in bed sleeping while I'm sleeping. And I can't believe that you're not tired either."

Kim politely grinned and said, "Okay. Goodnight."

Kyra gave Kim a hug before saying, "Goodnight." She then left the room.

Cmdr. Adama had pulled the Galactica out and had left the fleet alone for three and half hours in order to test the neutralizing compound. Capt. Lockwood had to sit on the information that was given to him by Kyra for thirty-five minutes before the Galactica jumped back into the area. In less than thirty minutes later, Cmdr. Adama was given the message about how the Base-Stars were being watched by the Earth's population.

On Earth around the globe, the hysteria over the spacecrafts near Jupiter was high. In the United States, the national guards were called in for several cities. Other countries had declared martial law and had put in place a curfew.

In New York at the United Nation Building, the Cylons were waiting in a V.I.P. area for a few hours before they were escorted to the General Assembly Hall. When the Cylons walked in, they saw the president of the United States along with several other leaders. More leaders across the globe were en route to New York to attend. The person escorting the Cylons had to recapture their attentions as they were gazing over the room. The Cylons were then led to a row of seats. Once each Cylon was seated, the president introduced their culture and then began naming off which leaders were present for the Cylons to hear along with which leaders who were en route to join the negotiations. Once the introductions were over, the diplomatic talks began.

4:00 A. M., the following morning, Beth and Spence were awaken from a sound sleep as Beth was being paged to the hospital. Once Beth was in her Jeep and the radio began to play she heard the news report as to how certain groups were dealing with the current situation. Religious groups around the globe were gathering in mass numbers to pray while the hard-core survivalists were gathering and preparing for a fight. The part that got Beth's attention though was when the news segment began reporting the number of heart attacks, strokes, suicides and reckless acts that were taking place.

After Beth had reached the hospital, she couldn't believe as to how busy the place was. When she stepped up to the nurse's station, she asked, "How long as it been busy like this?"

"Since before midnight," the nurse said. "We waited as long as we could not to call people in to assist."

"Well, I better get my scrubs on," Beth said.

When the nurse nodded for the response, Beth walked away.

Beth was midway to the locker-room when Dr. Snyder stopped her while saying, "Hurry up with your scrubs and report to OR-3 to assist there."

"Yes, Sir," Beth said. She then quickened her pace.

As the hours slowly passed, Beth and a few other doctors had gone from one surgery to another. Beth's first two surgeries that she assisted with were heart related.

As the hours continued to pass, the average wait for most patients were more than five hours and it wasn't until 9:00 A.M., when the number of patients walking through the E.R. doors was returning to normal.

By 10:00 A.M, things at the hospital were close to normal. Beth found the time to call Lloyd. When Lloyd answered, Beth said, "Lloyd it's Dr. O'Brian. Can you and your sister come to the hospital sometime today?"

"Did you get information on my sister's boyfriend?" Lloyd asked.

"What I want to tell you and your sister, I don't want to say over the phone," Beth said. "You don't have to come in today, but I would like to talk to you two in person and at your convenience."

"Okay, I'll talk to Trina and try to get out there today," Lloyd said.

"Okay, I'll see you later; bye," Beth said. After hanging up the phone, Beth went to do her rounds.

Onboard a Raptor that was leaving the Galactica were Karl (Helo) Agathon, his ECO, Catalina, Dr. Cheywhin, Dr. Clu-Isic, two marines and Pres. Kellogg's representative, Vice Pres. Lindale Krest. Everyone was wearing atmospheric suits. Two more Raptors had also left the Galactic seconds behind the first. Maintenance personnel with atmospheric suits were on one of the two Raptors while their equipment was on the third. Everyone were expecting to find the entrance to the Hominid city of Makee welded shut so among the equipment were cutting tools that was capable of cutting through thick bulkheads and a kit to create an airlock so that any breach they would create would be immediately resealed. Once the pilots had cleared the ships around them, they set a course for Catalina's planet.

The trip to the desire location took twenty minutes. The winds were still somewhat high and barely tolerable. As each pilot touched his or her Raptor on the ground, the pilot pressed a button that allowed spikes to be driven into the ground that anchored the craft in place by three tethering lines. To keep themselves from being blown away by the high winds, they drove anchors into the ground as they walked and tethered themselves to those anchors. Once they reached the entrance to the city of Makee, they found it welded shut just as they expected. They then brought the equipment up to reopen the entrance. Catalina, Dr. Cheywhin, Dr. Clu-Isic, the vice president and the two marines remained in the Raptor as the maintenance crew worked.

The crew took two hours to construct an airlock that created an airtight cap over the original entrance. Once the atmosphere in the airlock was adjusted to Catalina's specifications, they began to cut through the door.

In Beth's hometown, Beth was in Dr. Snyder's office while listening to Dr. Snyder's well thought out and enticing sales pitch of her joining the cardiac ward. Dr. Snyder knew how Beth felt about specializing and as he gave his sales pitch he knew that the only thing keeping Beth in the room was her politeness to hear him out.

Dr. Snyder was almost finished with what he had to say when he saw Beth momentary distracted as she done a quick glance towards her pager. Before he had a chance to question her about it or to continue talking her pager sounded.

Beth looked at her pager before saying, "I'm being paged to the reception desk. Whatever's waiting on me there most likely can wait until we're done, Dr. Snyder."

"Actually, the only thing that is left to say is that you as a surgeon I know for a fact that you can succeed in any field that you put your mind to, but when it comes to cardiac surgery, I and several other doctors have noticed that you have an instinctive talent," Dr. Snyder said. Beth just grinned. "I don't want your answer today, but I would like for you to think about utilizing that talent and go into cardiac surgery."

"I…" Beth was only able to get out.

"Uh-uh," Dr. Snyder quickly said. "Don't say anything; at all." Beth just gave him a curious look. "Just think about it for a couple of days. Now you need to answer you page."

Beth just politely grinned and nodded before standing up and walking out of Dr. Snyder's office.

A short time later, Beth was stepping up to the reception desk. When the nurse saw her stepping up, the nurse said, "Doctor, you have Lloyd and Trina Tanner waiting for you in the waiting area along with an elderly woman with an Irish accent by the name of Rosanna Donavan."

Beth gave the nurse a confused look before asking, "Did Ms. Donavan come in with Lloyd and Trina?"

"No; she came in just seconds after I paged you," the nurse said.

"Did she say why she wanted to see me?" Beth asked.

"I asked, but all she would tell me was that it was a personal matter," the nurse said.

Beth politely grinned before saying, "Thanks."

Beth stepped into the waiting area and before she had a chance to look over the crowded room, Rosanna step up to her while using a cane and said in a frail voice, "You have to be Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian."

Beth gave her a confused look before saying, "Well, I don't have to be, but I am." Rosanna slightly grinned. "And who are you?"

"I'm Rosanna Donavan," she said. "I realize that you don't know me or even heard of me, but I am your grandmother's sister."

Beth gave Rosanna a surprise and pleasant grinned before saying, "Oh, my God." Beth gave Rosanna a hug. "Who told you about me?"

As they were ending the hug, Rosanna said, "Your Uncle Archer told me about you and your two brothers." Beth noticed Lloyd and Trina slowly approaching. "Once I learn of you three I had to come and visit before I wasn't able to."

Beth gestured to Lloyd to wait a moment as she was saying, "I'm glad you did." Rosanna glanced at Lloyd and Trina. "How long will you be here?"

"I don't have a definite time that I have to leave, but I would like to visit for a couple of days if God allows it," Rosanna said.

Beth gave her a curious look before questioning, "Why would you say, 'if God allows it?'"

"I'm dying; days… possibly even a few weeks are all I have left and I wanted to visit Lizzy's children and grandchildren before I die." Rosanna saw the tears forming in Beth's eyes and continued to say before Beth had a chance to respond, "I'm ninety-two, Beth. I had a wonderful life and I'm not afraid. So please don't be sad for me."

As Beth wiped her eyes she said, "We just met and I have so much to ask."

"And I'm sure I'll be around long enough for you to ask them," Beth just grinned. Rosanna glanced at Lloyd and Trina before she continued to say in a somewhat of a proud manner, "Right now though, I think you have patients to see, Doctor."

Beth smiled before pulling out a pad and pen from her lab coat while saying, "I want to give you my, Brandon's and Keith's numbers…"

"Archer gave me those numbers already," said Rosanna. "Just go and take care of your patients and we'll talk later."

Beth continued to grinned as she said, "Yes, Ma'am." She then focused her attention on Lloyd and Trina. "Lloyd, you and your sister can follow me."

Lloyd just nodded as Trina said, "Yes, Doctor."

As Beth led Lloyd and Trina down the corridor, Rosanna stepped up to the reception desk and requested a taxi to be called.

Beth led Lloyd and Trina into an examination room, and once the door was closed, Lloyd asked, "Did you find out what happened to Trina's boyfriend?"

"His name is Boyle," Trina corrected.

"I know what his name is," Lloyd said.

"Then say it and not Trina's boyfriend," Trina hissed.

"Guys," Beth uttered out. Once they looked at her, Beth continued to say, "Now that I have your two's attentions, you two might want to know that a few people were taken in a similar matter as Boyle had been. Homeland security is behind it and they're doing it because of a suspension of these people being terrorists."

"Boyle couldn't be a terrorist," Trina said.

"Homeland security doesn't act on a whim, so if Boyle was one of the people taken by homeland security then I would say that there is a good chance that he is a terrorist," Beth said. "However, I don't know for definite as to who took him. I'm just going by what I know."

"Is there anything else you know?" Trina asked.

"There's something that I think you should know," Beth said.

"Which is?" Trina asked.

"Before I tell you what it is, I must confess something to Lloyd," Beth was only able to get out.

"Did you do something wrong towards me?" Lloyd quickly questioned.

"No… it's nothing like that," Beth said. "Yesterday I wasn't completely honest with you as to why I froze as I did."

"You don't get memory flashes?" Lloyd questioned.

"I do… but the memory flashes I get aren't mine," Beth said.

"I don't understand," Lloyd said.

"I'm a psychic," Beth began. "When I touched the paper, I was given a vision."

"What kind of vision?" Lloyd asked.

Beth faced Trina before saying, "Trina, I believe that you're pregnant and Boyle is the father."

Trina looked at Beth in a stun manner and blurted out, "What?"

"In my vision, I saw your egg being fertilized by Boyle's sperm," Beth said.

"Are you sure?" Trina questioned.

"I'm a doctor, so I had better be sure of what I saw," Beth said.

"Of course you would know what an egg being fertilized looks like," Trina said. "But could you be wrong with what you saw though?"

"There's always that chance, but I haven't been wrong before… or not that I'm aware of anyway," Beth said. "And if I wasn't sure that you're pregnant, I wouldn't have said anything."

"This is great," Trina sarcastically blurted out. "I'm pregnant and the father might be a terrorist."

"If those space aliens decide to attack that won't matter," Lloyd said.

"Let's just keep our fingers crossed that they won't," Beth said.

Trina blurted out while overlapping Beth's words, "My God; I can't bring a child into a world that might be overrun by space aliens." Beth gave Trina a disturbed look. "If I'm pregnant, I having an abortion."

"That's your right, but before you skip off to an abortion clinic, I would like to paint you a scenario for you… and what I'm about to say is not a prediction nor is it from a vision," Beth said. Trina and Lloyd gave her a curious look. "For this scenario let's say that the space aliens did invade and enslaved us within the next few days. Under circumstances out of your control or by you having a change of heart you don't have an abortion and in twenty years your child becomes the leader of a great uprising who squashes those aliens…"

"You're a pro-lifer, aren't you, Dr. O'Brian?" Trina interrupted with.

Beth grinned before saying, "I've certainly been accused of being a pro-lifer by people, but you will never see me picketing abortion clinics or take up the crusade against abortions…"

"But you will give scenarios of the child doing great things," Lloyd said.

"Yes; I will speak of great possibilities that someone might achieve during his or her lifetime and then say that it will never occur if that someone never gets a fair chance to live because he or she was aborted, but that is as far as I go," Beth said. "Trina, I just want you to think long and hard before having an abortion."

"Well, my income is barely above minimum wage so I can barely care for my own needs let alone a child's needs," Trina said. "And I don't have medical insurance."

"Well, I won't endanger my medical career by treating you outside the hospital or treating you off the record, but I can point you towards the free clinics or help you to get a doctor's referral," Beth said. "I might be able to offer you medical advice if the need arise; however, depending on the severity of the medical need my advice might just be for you to go see a doctor for examination or treatment."

"That's not much incentive for me not to have an abortion," Trina said.

"I realized that, and if I had more to offer, I would," Beth said as she looked at her pager. Trina and Lloyd gave her a curious look just before it went off. "Anyway, that's really all I have so unless you two have something to say or add we're done here."

"You pulled out your pager before it sounded," Trina said.

Beth grinned before saying, "My psychic ability allows me to sense doorbells, phones, pagers and alarms right before they go off. So do either of you have anything to add or say?"

"I don't," Trina said as Lloyd just shook her head.

"Okay, well I'm being paged away, so thanks for coming in to hear me out and I hope you two have a good day," Beth said. "Oh, and Trina, please don't go out to have an abortion without thoroughly thinking it through."

Trina smiled before saying, "It was nice meeting you, Dr. O'Brian. Bye."

"Bye," Beth said. She then followed Lloyd and Trina out of the room.

On Catalina's planet, Helo, Catalina, Dr. Cheywhin, Dr. Clu-Isic, Vice Pres. Krest and several others were entering the city of Makee after an hour of cutting their way in. The breached they had created never sounded the alarms and the people in the city were surprise to see them.

A slight distance from the fleet, Apollo and Starbuck's Raptor jumped into the area. They were given immediate clearance to land. A short time later, Tyrol, Cally and several other deck hands were standing near the Raptor's door as it opened. Starbuck stepped out first and before Apollo was able to hop down onto the deck, Cally asked, "Did you find Earth?"

Col. Tigh was in hearing distance while walking towards the group when Cally had asked her question. Before Starbuck had a chance to answer, Col. Tigh uttered out, "That's restricted information at the moment." Apollo was able to hop down before Col. Tigh continued while addressing him. "You and Starbuck are to follow me to the wardroom."

Apollo saw the slight seriousness in Col. Tigh's eyes before responding, "Yes, Sir."

Starbuck saw the seriousness in Col. Tigh's eyes also and as they were walking away from the deck hands, she asked, "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"We will discuss it in the wardroom," Col. Tigh said.

Apollo and Starbuck just gave each other an apprehensive glance.

Cmdr. Adama and former Pres. Roslin were in the wardroom while waiting patiently for the others to join them. Apollo and Starbuck gave Cmdr. Adama a confused look when they stepped in and before they had a chance to speak Cmdr. Adama gestured towards the empty seats while saying, "Once you two are seated, we need your report."

Apollo said as he was taking his seat, "We verified the coordinates. We found Earth; however, we also found a resurrection ship near the fifth planet."

"How many Base-Ships?" Laura questioned.

"No Base-Ships; however, we were spotted by the resurrection ship, so there might have been a Base-Ship brought in after we had left," Apollo said.

"Three were brought in; however, two didn't stay," Laura said.

Apollo and Starbuck gave Laura a curious look before Apollo questioned, "How do…"

"Stargazing is a serious hobby on Earth," Cmdr. Adama interrupted with. "I've spoken with Jess about this and she had informed me that there are high-powered observatories scattered around the globe. Someone at one of those observatories had made the sighting of the Base-Ships. The knowledge of the four Cylon ships got out and the news of it have overwhelmed the planet. When Beth told Kim and Kyra about it, she had also told them that her government is attempting to establish diplomatic talks with the Cylons."

"That's a waste of time," Col. Tigh commented.

"Actually, Colonel, along with Beth's message, Kyra had sent us a reminder that humans on Earth and the Cylons share the belief of one true God," Laura said. "So maybe… just maybe, they can succeed at establishing a bridge of communication to where we had failed."

"I just don't see that happening," Col. Tigh said.

"The people on Earth can't go toe to toe with the Cylons, so if the people of Earth can establish diplomatic negotiations even for a week then that will provide us the time to come up with a plan to defend Earth," Cmdr. Adama said.

"The only thing that the Cylons will accept during negotiation is their surrender under the Cylons' rule and I seriously doubt that the Cylons will allow the talks to go more than twenty-four hours without getting that surrender," Tigh said. "Perhaps we should cut our losses and go elsewhere."

"We are too close to Earth to give up now, Colonel," Laura said.

"Cylons beating us to Earth and enslaving her people has always been a possibility," Cmdr. Adama said. "We're not giving up. Lee; Kara, I'm sure you two are tired from your long trip so go get some rest. Return back here in eight hours and we'll go over our strategies to retake Earth then."

"Yes, Sir," Apollo and Starbuck said. Everyone then got up and left the room.


End file.
